Hold My Hand
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: My name is Mari Longbottom and this is my life. Freddy/OC, eventual Albus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was May of 2005 and he had about 3 months before he would start his dream job at Hogwarts. His vacation in America had gone well while it lasted. Hanging up his phone he had just been informed that yet another one of his friend from school were going to have a child. Sure he was happy for them but he had been realizing that his life was pretty much in a ditch while his friends were moving on. Sighing loudly he decided he needed a drink. He looked around at the various people there. It was the typical all American place: pool tables, people out for the night with their friends sitting on metal stools and a large wooden bar off to one side. Sitting down he ordered a double and told the bartender to keep them coming. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the slender brunette sit down next to him.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind" spoke the brunette. He jumps slightly and turns to her causing her to giggle softly.

"Yeah I guess," He spoke looking her over. She had forest green eyes, with light caramel hair, she wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary but the tight jeans and simple top accentuated her figure perfectly.

"Ahh so you're from England I'm guessing based on that accent," she smiled wide revealing her straight white teeth.

"Yeah, just over here for a couple weeks to get away."

Their conversation continued with simple conversation ranging from where they grew up, families and friends. Dancing along with shots and a few bottles of beer also took place and the next thing they knew it was morning.

The next morning he opened his eyes to bright sunshine streaming in from a window, his head pounding like a hammer against his skull. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he started taking in his surroundings from the light purple on the walls and the flowing curtains hanging from the open window.

"ugh, stupid sun" Came from his side and his head suddenly jerks to it, a movement he then regretted because it seemed his head hurt ten times worse. She slowly sat up pulling the sheet around her and pulled a shirt over her head turning and smiling softly to him "Hey there, would you like some coffee?"

"Umm sure," he stated sitting up and pulling on his pants he heard her walk out of the room and started gathering the rest of his clothes before following after her.

"Cream or sugar," she asked setting the cup in front of him and turning back to the refrigerator.

"Uh, just sugar is fine," he mumbled softly.

"You don't do this much do you, not that I do to its just you seem a little uncomfortable," She smiles over at him slightly while sipping her coffee and leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah it's kind of new to me," he smirked softly looking up at her. "So not to seem rude but what do you do again?"

"Oh I'm a nurse at a local hospital. You're a teacher right at a boarding school?"

"Yeah," He looked down at the coffee instantly remembering that she was a muggle "Well I'm starting in the fall."

"Is there any way that I could possibly get in touch with you?" she smiled wide leaning across the counter and looking in his eyes.

His head instantly started going through the possibilities it wasn't like she could send him an owl or call him at Hogwarts. He could just give her Harry's address and he would send it to him. "Well phones aren't really allowed to be used at work but letters are always welcome and this address will know where to find me." He said writing down Harry and Ginny's home.

After exchanging addresses and phone numbers to use until he went to work they talked for awhile more and he started making his way to the door.

"It was very nice meeting you" She said lightly leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"You too" He said as he pulled back smiling, and walked down the stairs of the apartment out onto the streets before looking back and making sure she had gone back inside and ducking into an ally to apparate to his hotel room in a wizard hotel . There he started packing his things to head back home slightly sad that he probably wouldn't ever see or talk to her again.

The next couple of months passed by pretty quickly he got letter from his friends about the news of Ginny being pregnant again. His first month of classes were doing great, though most just loved to hear stories about his time at Hogwarts which he was glad to share. Though he never did get a single letter from the certain girl he had met in America that it until a certain morning in November. He watched the Potter owl fly in and drop the letter it was short containing only one sentence, just a couple words, but it would change his life forever.

Neville,

I'm pregnant.

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

"Mom when is he coming, he was suppose to be here ten minutes ago," a girl around 7 with dark brown hair, forest green eyes, and slightly crooked teeth, yelled from the top of the stairs as she packed her suitcase trying to stuff way to many clothes into the small suitcase. "Mari quit yelling I told you he would be here as soon as his plane lands," Sarah exclaimed coming around the corner into her daughter's room. "But mom that was supposed to…" but didn't get to finish as she heard a knock on the door and suddenly stopped, starting to run down the stairs and flinging open the door. "Daddy!" she yelled jumping up into his arms. "Are you ready to go Sweetheart?" he spoke after kissing her on the head and setting her down onto the ground. "Almost I just have a few more things to pack" she yelled back over her shoulder running back up the stairs passing her mother on the way up. "Hello Sarah, nice to see you." Said Neville looking up at her, ever since she had gotten pregnant he had gone back and visited during breaks. They had tried to make things work but decided that friends would just be better especially since she didn't really accept magic to well when he had told her.

"Hey Neville how was your trip?" "It flew by" he said thinking about the portkey he had used smiling then looking up and he heard the familiar clunk, clunk, clunk, of his daughters suitcase coming down the stairs and hurried to grab it. "Alright well you know where my place is Sarah and my phone number" He said about his apartment in Seattle he had gotten after learning about Mari. This is how it went every summer and December, he would come and get Mari for a few weeks off and on during the break and then the day before lessons would start again he would go back to England.

"Yeah but remember I'll be at my boyfriends and you can't just pop in like you do sometimes, he doesn't know about magic." Sarah said not even hugging her daughter goodbye something Mari was used to.

"Yeah I got it," Neville said and shaking his head at her.

"Bye Mom," Mari called to her mother as they left the room.

* * *

><p>Mid-June of 2016.<p>

"I don't know what happened, we were just arguing about her trying to control her magic because I don't want to see it and the TV exploded." Sarah screamed over the phone. "Where is she now?" Neville asked worriedly "She's in her room and she's locked the door, I can't do this anymore any of this I have a guy that I really like and what am I suppose to tell him if he sees something floating over to her?" "Mari's just coming into her magic Sarah you can't blame her she can't control it very well until she gets her wand." Neville exclaimed getting a little angrier. "I can't deal with all of this, not anymore I'm not having some type of magic happening in my home. You need to come get her right now and leave with everything she isn't welcome in my home anymore." With that Neville apparated right into the apartment tired of what this person was saying about his daughter, of their daughter. He didn't know how someone that had carried and raised a child could just throw them out because they were different.

The loud popping sound startled Sarah, and she dropped the phone causing it to break apart. She stared up at Neville surprise still etched on her face "Fine Sarah I'll take her and you'll never have to see her again. In fact I'll make sure that you won't" he screamed as he started up the stairs and into his daughter's bedroom where to his surprise he saw her packing with tears streaming down her face. Everything was piled onto her bed: books, pictures, clothes, and other little trinkets. All he did was shrink everything and put it into her bags and then shrink those too. Then he picked up his daughter cradling her in his arms as her picked up her bags in one hand and walked down the stairs. "Don't worry Sarah I'm sure that your relationship will work out just fine now," he looked at her face he only saw relief, disgusted and unable to stand it any longer he just turned and walked out the door.

Mari spent most of her time in her bedroom or outside sitting on the roof of their apartment building, Neville tried to talk to her or do anything but all he got out of her were mumbles. Eventually after about a month later she came out and slowly started going back to normal, or as normal as possible. On July 16th Neville decided that he need to figure out somewhere for her to stay while he was at Hogwarts because he very well couldn't quit. Luna and Rolf were simply out of the question their own boys were around her age but and they travelled most of the time. Ron and Hermione really didn't have the room unless she was going to share a room with Rose. Harry and Ginny seemed like the best choice and so he picked up the phone.

"Hey Neville what a surprise I didn't expect to hear from you for another couple weeks are you back from visiting Mari so soon," Harry Said "Actually Harry, Mari is going to be living with me from now on and I have a big question to ask of you for when I'm away at Hogwarts." From there Neville explained the situation , after he asked if she could possibly stay with them during the school months until she started. "Of course she can stay with us Neville we have plenty of room and her and Albus are only about a month apart I'm sure they will get along fine." Harry said feeling terrible for this poor girl and reassuring Neville the best he could. This little girl had been one of the best things to happen to his friend.

After getting off the phone with Harry, Neville decided now would be the best time to break it to her. "Hey Sweetie can I talk to you for a bit" Neville asked cautiously opening the door to his daughters room. "Sure Dad, what is it?" Mari smiled up at him putting her book down. "Well you know that soon I will have to go back to work, and I've been thinking about where you're going to stay" "Why can't I just go to school with you?" Mari asked pouting slightly. "Well you will be able to in about a year and a half but you'll have to stay with some friends until then."

"But. But I don't know them, why can't I just go with you?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes. "They are really nice people, people that I know from school they will take good care of you and they have children around your age, and you can't go with me because it's against the rules sweetheart."

Neville looked into her eyes and almost decided to send an owl to McGonagall but knew it would be for nothing. "Mari this is the only way it can be I can't quit my job and I know that this is tough"

"I've never even met them before what am I suppose to do just show up on their doorstep and say hello I'm here to move in?" Mari asked beginning to get a little mad. "Of course not we're going to go back to England tomorrow and then the next day we'll stop by the Potters and move in your things since my apartment there isn't this big." "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it." "As long as you come along" He smiled slightly before giving her a small hug and walking back out to start dinner.

* * *

><p>Two days later Mari was standing in front of the fireplace debating of whether she should throw the floo powder down or not.<p>

"He'll just come back and get me if I don't follow" she said to herself and threw the powder down into the fireplace and spoke "Potter Manor" loudly and stepped in to be sucked into the tube like feeling she had already started to hate.

Suddenly she tumbled out landing swiftly on her bottom and looked up at her father who was bending over to help her up. They were standing in a living room area she could hear a TV and some discussion off to the side. "Harry, Ginny, we're here" her father called in the direction of the voices and footsteps started coming her way it sounded as if two pairs were running. "James, Lily, slow down I swear you two never listen" she heard a female voice say. "James get your brother from the back yard," a male voice spoke. Then heard a slight mumble and one set took off the other way. Just then she saw a group of three turn the corner: a tall black haired man with glasses perched on his nose, a slender woman with fiery straight red hair and apron tied around her waist, and a smaller version of the woman quickly walking in front of them. Mari tucked slightly behind her father's back hiding partially. "Hi I'm Lily" the girl spoke up quickly like she couldn't wait for another single second and held out her hand. "I'm Mari" I spoke up softly timidly reaching out my hand and shaking the girls. Lily looked to be around my age and she looked a bit disappointed that I didn't completely come out of my hiding place but pleased that I spoke. "Lily give her some time," the woman spoke softly and knelt down and held out her hand "I'm Ginny Potter and that," she said pointing over her shoulder and the kind eyed man "is my husband Harry" who in turn smiled and said hello. "James and Albus our sons should be coming soon." As if on cue Mari heard sets of feet running down the hallway and around the corner. She saw two almost identical boys run around the corner except one was a little taller and the other had glasses over his eyes. Ginny sighed standing up "no running in the house, please" putting a little more emphasis on the please.

The taller one instantly came forward bowing low like a prince and stated "I'm James Sirus Potter, pleased to meet you milady" and took my hand and kissing it to which I giggled a little, bringing me out a little more from my hiding place.

Slowly with a little help from Harry the other one walked forward "I'm Albus, nice to meet you," he stated in a monotone voice. Right then you noticed the big difference in the two brothers James had soft chocolate eyes while Albus had bright green eyes. The very opposite of my very own green, without realizing while shaking Albus's hand I had left my hiding place and was now standing full out in the open.

Ginny then spoke up saying "Well you'll be staying on the second floor with Albus, James, and Lilly, I and Harry are on the third floor with other guest rooms and then everything else is on the first floor. Albus in fact why don't you show her to her room and your guys can put the few things she brought in there." Albus shook his head and took one of my bags motioning for me to follow. The silence was beginning to become uncomfortable to me as we made our way there. "So how old are you and your siblings?" I asked hoping to strike up some conversation. "I'm ten, James is eleven and Lily is nine." He said in the same monotone voice, and my hopes had been dashed in a quick second. We soon came to what would be my room and put my stuff down. Looking around it was almost as if the designer new exactly what I loved. Albus obviously noticing my awe said "My mom redid it the other day I think your Dad told her about your room back home." I smiled wide and continued looking around until I heard a soft cough, "we better get back downstairs." "Oh yeah, let's go" We soon entered the same room as before and the adults sat and talked for a bit until James suggest we go to the den. I looked up at dad pleading softly with my eyes to not push me to go but either he was oblivious or didn't care because next thing that I knew I was following James with Lily at my side and Albus lagging behind.

"So Mari, you're American huh?" Asked James

"No I just sound like this for no reason." I sarcastically replied looking up at him smirking slightly.

"Oh she's a joker huh, did you hear that Albus," James commented laughing but Albus just nodded his head in response. So it went until dinner time, them asking me questions about myself and my answering and in turn asking my own questions. Well mostly it was just James, Lily, and I, Albus would occasionally add in a comment here or there but he mostly just looked at me. Soon after dinner Dad and I went home and quickly fell asleep. Two weeks later Dad got an urgent letter from Headmaster McGonagall something about the greenhouses needing urgent care and I moved into Potter Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting EVERYONE

The twenty-third of August 2016 was going to be the worst day of my life, I was sure of it. The annual Weasley Family bash was taking place and since I was technically living in the same house as a former Weasley I was to go. Not that I didn't want to really I was just scared. I had been talking to James since I had become closest to him since the night we met and apparently Ginny had five older brothers: Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, and Ron, four of which were married and had kids. James and Lily told me that usually Ron and their aunt Hermione would usually come over every week but since I had moved in they wanted to give us time to adjust. Not only was I going to be meeting their family but how on earth was I going to remember all of their names. I had just gotten the brothers and down now I'll have to meet the wives and children. As the night grew closer I grew more and more worried. James and Lily told me everything would be fine that they all would love me and I probably would get hugged a lot. So I've begun studying a chart that surprisingly Albus made for me; he hasn't really warmed up to me yet I think.

* * *

><p>Finally the day came and I thought I was about to throw up.<p>

Ginny had helped me pick out something to wear, which ended up being jeans and a nice top. At 4:00 sharp we were to apparate over to the Burrow. Something I really wasn't looking forward to since the first time I apparated I almost got sick. I've decided that I wasn't a fan of most wizarding travel methods. I had memorized all of the names, the faces were something I'd just have to memorize while there or try atleast. Harry called up for us all to come down; Lily and I walked down together. Harry took my and Albus's hand and told us to hold on tight and I squeezed my eyes tight feeling my lungs be sucked of all air then being set free. '

Yeah I definitely hate wizard travel.' My eyes landed on the oddest shaped building I've ever laid eyes on. It had a tent on the back side that I assumed everyone would go to during the meal and after party since I knew that house wouldn't hold everyone. I saw Ginny, James, and Lily arrive a little ahead of us and Harry walk over to them and look back. "Albus, Mari? Coming slow pokes?"

'This was it I was going to die, I'm walking to my doom' I thought to myself slowly starting up to the door with Albus walking a few steps ahead. We all stopped at the door Harry knocking loudly standing beside Ginny with James and Lily in front of them and me and Albus standing behind them all. I started idgeting with the edge of my shirt and biting my lip, a nervous habit that I had started doing. That is until I felt a hand go into mine. Looking down then looking back up into bright green eyes questioning silently.

"You'll be fine Mari" he whispered before trying to let go but I held his hand firmly and saw a slight smile form on his lips before the door flung open.

An elderly lady stood there hugging both Lily and James in what appeared to be frail arms but I was sure from the sounds coming from the two they were not. She then moved onto Harry taking his cheeks into her hands and what looked like examining him, something I'm sure had become a habit from his younger years. Then kissed him on the cheek and continued the ritual with Ginny, which left only me and Albus.

Albus quickly got wrapped in a hug ripping his hand from mine and then it was my turn. Would I get hugged even? I mean I'm not even part of her family. "You look just like Neville, except for your eyes and mouth," she smiled brightly, a smile that would make anyone feel like they are home. "Hello Mari, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to be invited to your home" I said a bit meekly suddenly I was wrapped up in a hug so tight I thought I had apparated somewhere again. "Oh call me Molly deary" "Mum I don't think she can breathe" came a reply somewhere inside the room I have yet to have seen and was released. "Oh come in, come in" she said with the same motherly tone I assume she used with almost everyone she met.

Finally I walked into the crowded room, people were standing all around because sitting room had long ago been taken. I turned and looked in the kitchen to were about five people were cutting and mashing while dishes scrubbed themselves in the sink. I started to feel that feeling again that I wasn't going to fit, that no one would talk to the newcomer, but it was soon replaced and a hand grabbed onto mine again.

"A bit overwhelming I bet" Albus said off to my side. "Though I wouldn't really know since it's what I've grown up with," he chuckled a bit. I turned and smiled as best I could which only made him laugh "Want to know everyone?" I nodded unable to speak as of yet as he went around the room pointing out people. "In the kitchen there's aunt Hermione she's married to uncle Ron," pointing to a woman with shoulder length wavy hair then a man leaning up against the counter trying to steal a piece of food. "Aunt Angelina," as he pointed out a dark skinned woman placing a dish in the oven "she's married to Uncle George" motioning to a man trying to put something down the man now identified as Ron's shirt and I giggled slightly seeing his reaction. "That over there is Aunt Fleur and she's married to Uncle Bill," and I glanced over looking at a woman with almost silver hair and a man with shoulder length red hair and scars running down his cheeks. "Then there's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and they are talking to Granddad" He said pointing to a couple in the corner the woman looking as if she had better things to do as the man talked with an elderly man. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Molly rushed over and almost screamed in delight as another man with red hair came through the door hugging what could only be his mother. "That's uncle Charlie we never get to see him much but he always has great stories because he works at a dragon reserve in Romania"

"Oh what are you children doing in here still" exclaimed Molly seeing us "all the other children are outside. Albus go introduce her to them" Albus quickly nodded and began pulling us through the crowd out to the tent.

When there I glanced around taking in all the faces as James came over yelling "Everyone this is Mari Longbottom, Neville's daughter, she's from America, and she's 10."

"Geeze James aren't you going to let her tell us anything." Came a reply from a girl with dark red curly hair and bright blue eyes, as she walked up to us glaring mockingly at James and then smiling at me. "I'm Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's kid, and that over there is my brother Hugo." She said pointing to a boy that was almost the spitting image of Ron.

"Hello I'm Fred, Fred Weasley," said a dark skinned boy from James' side that also had bright blue eyes. I raised my eyebrows and spoke for only the second time that night "and do you have a license to kill too Mr. Fred, Fred, Weasley?" as everyone else laughed. "Told you she was sarcastic Freddy" Came from James to what I guessed was his best friend since they seemed to have the same personailty.

Quickly everyone came up and introduced themselves and Albus filling in parts that hadn't been mentioned. Soon after we were all talking sitting around when a man with turquoise hair came through the door and everyone cheered especially the Potter children and Lily raced up giving him a big hug. He said hello to everyone but quickly came to me and got a questioning look in his eyes. "Who is this here?" James almost opened his mouth to speak again but Rose quickly slapped her hand over it and I giggled softly.

"I'm Mari Longbottom, but I'm living with the Potters for now while my father is at work."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mari, I'm Teddy Lupin pretty much a Potter myself since Harry is my godfather." With that I smiled up at him.

"Eww disgusting James, you don't lick other people's hands!" Rose exclaimed wiping her hand on the shoulder of his shirt.

"Well you also don't put your hand over others mouths" James said smirking. Soon everyone was called to dinner and the night went as normal as I think it usually does in the Weasley household. When we arrived back home and I finally released Albus' hand which I felt kind of bad for even though he didn't seem to mind having to hold my hand all night. Rose and I had instantly connected and Teddy and I also had a connection to, he already seemed like an older brother to me.

* * *

><p>Seven days later James was packed and we were all at platform nine and three quarters wishing him, Freddy, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and Dominique off to Hogwarts. I was hoping that my father would have been able to come back and say goodbye before term started but evidentially the Devil's Snare and how it somehow got in the sun. He had sent plenty of letters like always and it was ok because now I felt at pretty at home with the Potter's more so than I had at least at my mothers. Here accidentally making something come to me or making something break was considered a normal thing especially when James was around.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

They Journey To another Home

A year had passed; it was now our turn to go to Hogwarts. I had just finished packing my trunk and my room at the Potters was almost bare except for a few posters on the wall and books in the corner that I had already read so many times I knew them by heart.

"Children come and get some breakfast before we leave." Yelled Ginny from the kitchen and I heard everyone's doors open and begin to make their way down stairs, all except one that is. A knock at the door knocked me out of my trance and I said for Albus to come in. James would definitely not give up the opportunity to eat, and Lily probably thought I was already down there.

"Coming?" asked Albus walking over to my bed where I had been sitting for the past thirty minutes.

"Yeah, just thinking I guess."

"About…"He drew out trying to get more information out of me .

"Well," I said sighing a bit but a small smile working its way onto my face. "I've just gotten used to living here and now I'm packing up and moving again. Of course I'm excited to be able to see my dad everyday but it's still sad."

"Mari, everyone says that Hogwarts is like a home away from their own. Dad actually always thought of it as his true home. Plus in a couple months we'll be coming back for Christmas and have some more prank wars with James and Freddy."

"Yeah I guess," I replied with a true smile spreading across my face remembering the last one that caused a blue goo to be stuck in James hair for about a week. "With Rosie and my wits, and your sneakiness we have to beat them."

"Mari, Albus get down here this instant and eat something." Ginny called from downstairs. Albus and I stood and started our way downstairs to eat before leaving on what was sure to be an interesting journey.

* * *

><p>Walking through platform 9 and ¾ I looked around, mainly to the big red steam engine sitting off to my left. Sure I had heard about it but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be so amazing. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed James and Albus start bickering again until a loud, "I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" From Albus.<p>

"James; give it a rest!" Ginny exclaimed tired of this argument which had happened all week.

"I only said he might be. There's nothing wrong with that." Said James as Harry pulled Albus in speaking to him. While I again got lost in my own thoughts until someone caught me up in their arms spinning me around. Laughing loudly I set back down onto my feet by the one and only Teddy Lupin.

"Where's Vic?" I asked a slight pout on my face from not seeing her.

"She's already on the train, I'm afraid our secret might be out soon since a one James Potter interrupted us" He said smirking slightly.

"Oh, well it had to come out at some point," I smiled. I had hoped that Vic and Teddy would be together and at Christmas last year when I walked in on them snogging, my dreams had come true.

While talking to Teddy I noticed that Ron and Hermione along with Rose and Hugo had joined our group and caught the tail end of Ron telling Rose to beat someone in all her grades then Hermione scolding him herself. I giggled softly and went over to talk to Rose as she was eyeing some boy in all black with almost white blonde hair.

"Who is he Rose?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm evidently supposed to make him my enemy but I don't really see why. Just Dad being Dad I guess" She shrugged and soon we were all making our way onto the train. James and Albus had already given their goodbyes and were about to get on the train.

"Mari you'll do fine," Harry said bending down slightly and giving a small fatherly smile. "After all you are a Longbottom and they are some of the strongest people I've known." I gave a wide smile and then was suddenly wrapped in a bone crushing hug of a Weasley woman; something I've begun to know and love.

"Mari you make sure those two write you hear, and don't forget to yourself," Said Ginny near tears.

"Don't worry Ginny I'll try my best," and with that I was released and said goodbye to everyone before stepping up and following behind Albus and Rose into a compartment as the train jolted to a start.

The ride there had been mostly uneventful we mostly stayed in our compartment which Molly soon joined after we had left but mostly just read in the corner. Victoire on her way to the Heads of house and prefects meeting had checked in on us and said Dominique would most likely stop by as well. Awhile after she had left people started walking by in their uniforms so me and Rose decided now would be a good time to go and change.

On our way there the train jolted a bit and knocked Rose across the hall into someone who effectively caught her before she fell on her butt.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She said looking up at the person who had caught her which turned out to be the blonde known as Scorpius Malfoy.

"It's alright no need to apologize," He said in a bit of a stiff voice and moved over to the side to continue walking to where I assume he was sitting. With that we continued on our way to but I happened to notice the small blush that had worked its way onto Rose's cheeks.

'So much for enemies' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"First years over here, First years this way please," boomed a voice and I looked up, way up to a large man with a grey beard and a weird fur vest.<p>

"That's Hagrid, he's been here since our dad's were and way before I think" said Albus off to my side as we walked up to him.

"Albus, little Rosie, Molly, and who is this?" he asked looking straight at me.

I looked up a little timidly "I'm Mari Longbottom."

With a big booming laugh and a wide smile "Oh well Neville's only been going on about you I should have guessed." With that I smiled and we continued on our way to the boats that would take us to Hogwarts.

"Molly why don't you put away that stupid book and look around, or try to talk to someone," Albus said from the back of our boat sitting next to Rose. With that Molly turned and glared hard at him and started to say some snide comment back until we came into view of Hogwarts. Never had I seen something so beautiful in my whole life, all the chatter that had been going on instantly settled as the castle's lights reflected off the lake. Tall towers shot up into the sky being highlighted by some of the stars and the moons light. Soon our boats came to a stop and the smile couldn't have faded from my face even if I tried. We walked up stairs into a great foyer where I saw my father waiting and I smiled up at him unable to contain my glee. After everyone had caught up we were lead into the Great Hall where I saw the small stool and hat that had been the topic of discussion between us kids for the last two weeks. The song was a little silly about the qualities of each house and I zoned out for part something that was becoming a habit, and then Dad started calling names. A little to quickly L's came up and there only seemed to be a few.

"Mari Longbottom," Dad called my name and I heard a few whispers in the crowd. Albus and Rose wished me luck and I walked up the stairs to the stool and felt the weight of the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Longbottom, and American." The hat said to me.

Unable to stop the sarcastic voice from coming out I replied, "Why does that even matter, why does everyone always need to bring that up?"

It gave a hearty laugh and continued, "Well I see you have some spunk in you, also a lot of hurt has already happened in your life. Hummm where to put you, you're very smart but you don't quite fit Ravenclaw. Definitely not Hufflepuff, nor Slytherin which only leaves one place," and with that it shouted out "Gryffindor!" A smile spread across my face and I looked up and my Dad who had the same smile before racing over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

Quickly the P's came and Albus was called up to the stool, I wish I could hear what was going on in the conversation because it looked like and internal battle was waging and suddenly to all our surprise it shouted out "Slytherin!" a small smile spread across his lips and I wondered if that is what he wanted, but as he passed a frown took over and he sat across from the blonde Malfoy. Soon it was Weasley and Molly was called she mainly just sat there for a bit and shook her head then the hat opened its mouth and spoke "Ravenclaw!" It wasn't really much of a surprise after all Victoire was also a Ravenclaw and anyone who knew Molly knew that she was a bit of a book worm. Next the hat was placed on Rose's head and almost instantly it shouted out "Gryffindor!" and she made her way to the table, sitting down next to me and immediately started getting claps on the back from the other family members. The sorting quickly ended and McGonagall started the beginning of the year speech.

* * *

><p>Albus' POV<p>

I sat on the stool, think about what was going to happen Mari had been sorted into Gryffindor and I was sure Rosie would be too. Neville sat the hat on my head and soon the lengthy discussion took place.

"Ah another Potter, you're much like your Father, perfectly suited for Slytherin. Your brother on the other hand wasn't much like yourself, he was more Gryffindor that any other house." Spoke the hat, I internally was hoping to be separated from my brother; always compared to my father in looks and James Sirus Potter's little brother. I think the hat picked up on this because it began speaking again, "Slytherin would be the way to do that, after all part of your name includes one of the most famous Slytherin's in history." And I suddenly remembered what my father said, 'Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew_._' Then it was decided I was going to step out of the shadow of both my father and brother, the hat soon understood this "Well I guess the place for you then is…" and it shouted, "Slytherin!" A small smile spread across my lips as I looked as my family at their shock, but as I passed I saw Mari and a frown started to show, in my internal battle I forgot that my best friends were in Gryffindor, the rival of Slytherin, now the rival of me.

I slowly walked to my seat across from Scorpius Malfoy and the sorting soon ended and McGonagall began her speech and I looked over at Mari she was looking up at the ceiling in awe. What if we slowly drifted apart, what if she just didn't want to talk to me anymore because I was a Slytherin? I don't know what I would do we had become such close friends in the past year, my first real friend outside of my family. Then I looked down the table of my house, I'm a Potter in Slytherin I doubt I would make any quick friends here especially since my own fathers rival from school son was sitting across from me. He kind of had the same zoned out look as Mari which brought my attention back to her as the food appeared in front of us. She started talking excitedly to Rose, but then something I didn't expect happened she turned and looked me right in the eye and smiled. I smiled back and she mouthed something and motioned to Scorpius.

'What?' I mouthed back.

'Talk To Him.' She emphasized even more, and I looked up at him with questioning if I should even try this. Oh well its worth a try I guess.

"So how's the pie?" and so that's how my year began.

* * *

><p>Mari's POV<p>

'Talk To Him.' I mouthed to Albus. Hoping that he would get it this time, I knew he wouldn't start talking to anyone without some encouragement. It looked like he finally got it and said something and luckily got a response; hopefully it was the start of some sort of friendship and not another Malfoy-Potter rivalry. With that I turned back to Rose who introduced me to another first year girl named Ashley Towler, she seemed like a nice girl she had long blonde hair and was a little on the chunky side but definitely not fat. And so the year started, already some surprises had happened but nothing that could not be dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5

First Day of Classes

Quickly after the food disappeared our prefects gathered us and showed us the way to our tower.

I've already decided I hate the changing staircases being a person that gets lost easily. I think Ashley, who is becoming a good friend, also hates them because she already got stuck in one of the trick steps.

When we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady the 7th year prefect said the words "Caput Draconis" and led us into one of the most beautiful rooms I've ever seen. Its warm colors made the circular room homey and the fire roaring off to the side had the room a comfortable temperature. There were a couple sitting areas, with what looked to be squishy arm chairs and a couch, around the room with beautiful ornate rugs underneath. A large bulletin board hung off to the side wall and two doors on the opposite side lead off to what I was then informed by the older prefect to be the dorms.

Rose, Ashley and I decided to head up and check out our dorm and hopefully meet our other roommates. We entered and saw another circular room with five beds and a central stove located in the middle again making the room pleasantly warm. Each of our trunks were sitting at the ends of our beds mine was located between the door and Rose's then the two mystery persons with Ashley's located on the other side of the door. I glanced at Rose and we quickly read each other's minds running and jumping onto our beds. The deep red comforter and hangings with dark wood made the room have a distinguished look yet still comforting. I could definitely get used to this. Just as I started to get comfortable on my new bed two girls walked in. Both laughed loudly until they realized that three others were in the room. Ashley, who was standing still quickly decided to introduce us all.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Towler," she stated politely sticking out her hand for each to shake which was returned with somewhat less enthusiastic response by one. "That over there is Rose Weasley and that is Mari Longbottom." She said pointing to each of us.

"Hello, we're the Caruso twins, I'm Liane," said what I could already tell was the more peppy one with softly curled honey brown hair and bright pink fingernails.

"Yeah, I'm Laine," Said the other who had her hair up in a messy bun and dark eyeliner. They looked like total opposites, one the bright sunny type the other the gloomy doom type. Both me and Rose made our way over to them Liana sticking out her hand immediately and Laine just walking over to what I guessed was her trunk.

"Don't mind her, it's just the way she's always been, me I'm personally the talkative one take after my mother…"Liana continued on quickly getting into a conversation with Ashley.

We all sat and talked until early in the morning since we didn't have classes in the morning. We learned a lot more about each other like that Ashley was a Muggleborn; she said that at first she didn't believe anything about this world. Also we learned that the twins' mother went to school with our parents and was part of the DA.

The Saturday we learned more about each other and became pretty close, we also met the first year boys which included: Damon Sparks who had jet black hair and eyes as blue as the sky, Martin Aldermaston who had light brown hair and grey eyes, Flynn Masters who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Chase Higgs who had silvery blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and Dean Finnegan someone Rose had already met and had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Then finally Sunday came then went and the rest of my roommates fell asleep quickly but it seemed like I stayed awake until the early hours of the morning in anticipation.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew Rose was shaking me awake and telling me to get my butt out of bed.

I quickly took a shower in our bathroom which had 2 showers and 4 sinks, and changed into white shirt, skirt, vest, and tie admiring the gold and red colors. I slipped a simple black head band in leaving my hair down but also slipping a hair tie around my wrist in case. By the time I got done slipping on my grey socks and black flat boots Rose was waiting at the door, Ashley, and Liana had already headed down and Laine said to head down without her as she was just getting out of the shower. As we headed into the Common room we saw James and Freddy sitting on some of the couches. Rose and I walked over and saw him sitting with a brown haired boy.

"Rosie, Mari!" James exclaimed throwing his arms out in a big extravagant gesture. "Darling firsties, this is Lysander Scamander, Rose you've met him but he was away in Russia with his parents when Mari was at home…"

"Hey Lysander," I said cutting off James' long explanation.

"Please just call me Xander" He said smiling up at me.

"What about we all head down to the Hall for breakfast, I'm starving over here." Freddy muttered getting up. With that we all started walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get our schedules. When there I looked over to the Slytherin table I couldn't see Albus' figuring that he hadn't made it there yet seeing as how it was still early at 7:45. I started walking over to where Rose had already sat across form Ashley and Liana, and sat pilling scrambled eggs and sausage onto my plate when I saw my Dad making his way over to our table. Being our Head of House he would be giving out our schedules. I quickly stood up and hugged him tightly before sitting back down as he handed me, my schedule.

Charms first…really? Just then I saw Albus enter the Great Hall with Scorpius Malfoy and a couple other boys and girls that looked to be in our year. Saturday Rose and I had tried to get to him at lunch and throughout the day but evidentially he had been busy making all those new friends. I looked over at him and he didn't seem to even look over at us. Geeze it had just been one day, could he have already forgotten about us. I saw him getting his schedule and looking over it making a kind of grimace and looking over at us Gryffindors. Right then he caught my eye and I waved over at him but before he could do anything else Scorpius distracted him and he turned his attention back. Then Liana suggested that we go try and find our classroom and we all got up and left. Right as I turned the corner I looked over at Albus and he was still talking with his new friends.

Classes were well interesting can be a word for it Charms really wasn't that bad Professor Merrythought actually demonstrated what we would be learning this year so we had some entertainment. History of Magic well that was a totally different experience. If I hadn't been sleepy before the class, which I most definitely wasn't, I sure was after thanks to Professor Binns. Thank goodness lunch was next and I gladly helped myself to a sandwich and some chips before heading off to Transfiguration. I quickly decided that Transfiguration was going to be one of my favorite classes Professor Valios was great, he actually allowed us to try the spell Scribblifors which none of us accomplished though a few, including myself got close. Next came Defense Against the Dark Arts which would probably be my second favorite. Professor Thrimball was kind of old but it was a fun class, next came Herbology. Professor Longbottom as I'm supposed to call him in class is actually pretty cool. I expected my dad to be just about plants but for us to warm up to him he shared some stories about his day in Hogwarts which all the people that didn't know about it lapped up like it was prized information. Finally it was the end of class and fortunately the only professor that gave us something to do was Binns, 200 lines about the founders of Hogwarts which really was simple and the girls and I finished at around 5 o'clock, which gave us an hour before dinner to do as we wished.


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent and the Lion

It was the end of the first day and the firsties were hanging out in one of the smaller sitting areas by a window in the common room when James, Freddie, Dominique and Xander walked in. Apparently they had just come back from an encounter with a group of Slytherins and James was bragging about how he as he put it "Kicked some serpent ass," as they passed by when another Gryffindor smirked and chose to comment.

"Isn't your brother a serpent now Potter?" I think he was a third year maybe a fourth year of the few back from classes and wondering around.

As soon as the comment was out of his mouth James spun around and glared at the older student. "Yeah, what of it?" He spoke slowly as Freddie stepped up to his side.

"Well it's kind of ironic isn't it? Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world's son is a Slytherin. It's actually quite cliché; the savior's son turns evil." He said giving James a cocky grin.

"You don't even know what you're talking about Gregor, that's old ways ever since the war things have changed." James spoke getting a bit angrier every second.

The guy which I now knew as Gregor laughed a loud fake bark and said "You really believe that Potter, your little brother is just a slimy slithering reptile he's even been hanging out with that Malfoy scum."

With that James' somewhat calm demeanor switched to a violent one, and Dominique, Xander Rose and I stepped up behind and beside James and Freddy. James was fingering his wand but had yet to draw it, if I had noticed one thing during my time at the Potters is that James was extremely protective of his younger siblings. "You take that back Gregor or you're going to pay."

"What are you going to do Potter, have your little firsties protect you?" He laughed as he eyed me and Rose.

"No I'll take care of you myself, because you know my dad isn't the only war survivor and my mother has taught me an excellent hex." He smirked evilly as he took out his wand Gregor mimicking his moves.

"I doubt as a second year you know much but a simple levitating charm, if you could even master that. As for your pathetic brother and friends…" He wasn't able to get anything else out after that because about that time James threw up his wand and cast the infamous Ginny Weasley Bat-Bogey Hex. As Gregor was occupied with his flying bogeys we all headed out the door.

"That was bloody brilliant James!" yelled Freddy as we walked down a hallway to the Hall.

James smiled wide as he slung he arm around Freddy's shoulder, "I was wasn't I?"

"He didn't say you were James" Rose teased as we walked backwards in front of the group of second years.

"Now Rosie why must you go and burst my bubble." He remarked as he ran forward toward Rose trying to tickle her, which as everyone in the Weasley clan knew she was, very much so actually. I turned around laughing at James and Rose run around when I felt a poke in my side causing a bubble of laughter to erupt from my lips.

"Freddy that wasn't nice, I wasn't prepared at all." I said putting a fake pout on my lips.

"Awe I'm sorry Mari how can I make it up to you?" He said laughing slightly probably at the look I was giving.

"Well my poor feet do really hurt all this walking I'm not use to it." Without even responding he just bent down slightly so I could get on his back, and this is how we crazy Gryffindors arrived at the Great Hall for dinner, James pinching Rose's sides as she tried to stay away, Freddy giving me a piggy back ride and Dominique and Xander laughing at all of it trailing behind. That is until Freddy plopped me rudely on my bench which caused Dom and Xander to laugh even harder and made me glare up at him. Soon Ashley, Liane, and Laine came in laughing and telling what happened as soon as we left. Otherwise dinner went by uneventfully I caught a glance of the now elusive Albus Severus Potter but again no greeting, and I was getting a little mad now. We all went back to the common room after, a common room which now had no bat bogeys going around. Soon we all went to bed preparing for the next day of classes.

* * *

><p>In the morning I repeated my usual routine though today I put my chest length brown hair up in a high ponytail, and opted for grey tights and black flats instead of socks and boots. Rose, Ashley, Liane, Laine and I made it down to breakfast where I made a bacon and egg sandwich something so unhealthy but so good. Then we all decided to head to History of Magic, reluctantly I might add.<p>

Forty-five minutes later I swear my brain had turned to mush. That is the worst class ever Professor Binns has the most monotone low voice in the world its like made to bore you to sleep. Thankfully we were making out way to Potions which I have yet to experience. As we were walking about halfway through I realized I forgot my quill in History of Magic in my brain mush phase. Mumbling words that should not be repeated under my breath I yelled to the other four that I had to go back to go on ahead, and then ran like I was running for gold. Thankfully the classrooms weren't that far apart and I made it to the dungeons with time to spare. As I looked around the room I saw square tables with four chairs at each. Unfortunately my supposed friends left me out to dry and had already paired up: Ashley with Liane, and Rose with Laine. I glared jokingly at all of them sitting in the table behind them with my back facing Rose's. As people started streaming in I remembered that we have this class with the Slytherins which meant Albus would be here.

"Albie come over and sit with me," I heard from a table over to my left and turned and look to see a rail thin girl with yellow blonde hair.

"No thanks." I heard him mumble and looked up to see him walking over to mine along with Scorpius and I quickly became interested in my book flipping through it. Next I heard the chair shift next to me and a chair across from the table. "Hey Mari," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello Albie," I said repeating the annoying nickname from across the room still looking through my book.

"One, please Merlin don't start calling me that. Two, I know that book is not as interesting as your making it look." Just then I heard the other chair scrape across the floor and the blonde was sitting there apparently if he wasn't going to come sit by her she would come to him. I heard a slight groan come from Scorpius and I smiled slightly. Just then Professor Anthis came through the door and I could tell she wasn't going to be an easy teacher to have. Instantly she set us to work on a boil cure potion alone. I opened my book and instantly set to the ingredients cupboard getting what I needed and then returned to my station. I looked across the table and Scorpius was continually dodging mystery girl's elbows and other things being thrown his way. Just as I was added my snake fangs Albus spoke; "Are you mad at me?"

"Why on earth with I be mad at you Albus?" I answered back.

"I don't know," he replied which earned a snort from Rose who evidentially was listening in. "Ok why on earth you both are mad at me?"

Rose deciding to focus her attention back on her potion left it up to me. "It's been three days since you even acknowledged us Albus Potter."

"It has not, just the other day I looked at you at lunch."

"Oh thank you oh great one for glancing my pitiful way," I said getting even madder at him.

"Oh come one you can't expect me to give you all my attention Mari, I do have other friends." With that with that I spun to him so fast I swear my head dislocated and I heard a small gasp from behind me which I guess was Rose again.

"Albus Severus Potter what is the matter with you, and if you expect me to want any of your attention after that comment you are sorely mistaken." Regrettably as I was speaking Professor Anthis walked by and I got a warning for talking, and that was the last words I spoke to Albus Potter in our hour and a half class. I could feel him glance my way a couple times but I didn't give in. Luckily even with that on my mind I got done with my potion and passed with flying colors, unfortunately for Scorpius his tablemate mystery girl's potion ended up sending up a green cloud, then melting through the cauldron and then in turn the table. Now this would have been alright if the goo hadn't splashed onto his cauldron and melted it. Over all it was an eventful class and I couldn't wait to get out of there. As I walked, no pretty much ran out of the class I heard Albus calling after me but just started going quicker, hoping to make it to the common room before he caught up. I could do with skipping lunch; Rose might even get me an apple or something. Though with my luck that wasn't the case, I felt footsteps getting closer and then suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. I don't think he was expecting the glare he got though because as soon as he saw my face he took a step back.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean that." He said looking up into my dark green eyes.

"Then why did you say it?" I said keeping my glare on him.

"I don't know it just came out, I think being with all those Slytherin's are affecting me." Putting on a little half smile trying to joke around a bit.

"I'm being serious Albus, stop trying to make it a joke."

"Please Mari, you can hex me if you want." He said looking down at the ground, his bright green eyes so sad."

"On one condition, you have to sit with me and the other Gryffindors at lunch."

Not even a second after I've finished he exclaimed. "Yes!"

"So I guess you groveled enough," said Scorpius Malfoy as he came up smirking.

"Well almost enough I'm eating at the Gryffindor table today so if you want to go you can." Albus spoke

Before he could answer I rushed in saying "Or you could join us Scorpius…" for a couple seconds he thought about it and I thought he might say no, it would make the most sense for him to say no but then the most surprising thing happened he said "Sure why not".

Smiling I started walking toward the great hall and Albus and Scorpius quickly caught up. As we entered and two of the now most infamous Slytherins started walking toward the Gryffindor table I think most expected a fight to go down, but instead they sat down awkwardly I might add. Freddy, James and Rose all had a look of shock as we sat across from them: me across from Freddy, Albus across from James, and Scorpius across from Rose.

"Everyone this is Scorpius, Albus' new friend, Scorpius this is Freddy, James, and Rose" I introduced them all. There were a few mutters of, hello and hey.

"Actually I'd prefer to be called Scorp," he said smiling slightly

"So you guys how's living underground," James asked causing himself and Freddy to laugh and the rest of us to shake our heads.

"James you're not supposed to laugh at your own joke." Rose stated.

"So Scorp how's your cauldron?" I asked giggling slightly ignoring the bickering that had now started between Rose and James.

"Ugh Albus it's your entire fault she sat there," Scorp commented glaring slightly at him. "Oh and my brand new cauldron is now completely useless thanks to her goo, I'll have to send an owl to dad so he can send another."

"Are you guys talking about the blonde that constantly giggled throughout the entire lesson?" Rose now joined in ignoring James comment.

"Yes, she's been following us around since we first got to the common room her names Marcy Vaisey; she's bloody annoying." Just then the one and only came walking in scanning the Slytherin table and when she didn't find what she was looking for there she started going over the other table until her eyes locked onto her target, Albus Potter. Albus seeing all of this had tried to sink down and hide behind me, but being the small 11 year old and him being at least a couple inches taller it didn't work. Getting a slight annoyed look on her face she made her way over to us.

"Hey Albie what are you and Scorpius doing over here with the Gryffindors?" She, now what I considered shrill voice said.

"Marcy I asked you not to call me that, not even my own mother can, and we're eating with my family and friends." Albus remarked and I could sense the slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh but I'm sure you'll learn to love it," she remarked brushing it off. "Now why don't we go over to our table and eat, I think Mikey wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm going to stay here, I can talk to Mikey this afternoon after classes or he can come and talk to me now." Albus said turning back to his lunch.

Glaring a little, evidentially not used to not getting her way she now turned to me unfortunately. "You're the girl in potions aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, Mari Longbottom" I responded, looking up at her.

"So are you like Professor Longbottom's daughter? But you have a weird accent" She asked causing Rose, Freddy, Scorpius and James to laugh slightly.

"Yeah crazy how it works out like that when you grow up in America." I said a little sarcastically, ok maybe a lot, as Marcy scrunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out the comment then I guess decided to give up on it because the fake smile returned.

"Ok well do you mind scooting over so I can sit there?" She replied which then earned me a shocked look from everyone except Albus whose eyes were pleading for me not to.

"I don't think there's enough room sorry," I said.

"Sure there is," she said now forcing herself in between me and Albus pushing me against one of James and Freddy's friend that had been watching the whole thing. "So like Albus, aren't you going to introduce me to your family?"

Albus replied with a bored expression going around the area and pointing out the family, until he came to me were he said ", and Mari lives with us too while Professor Longbottom is at school."

"You live with the Potter's?" She asked getting wide eyes.

"Yeah." I said taking a grape and popping it into my mouth.

"Oh My God, what is it like living under the same roof as Harry and Ginny Potter?"

"Normal?" I said questioningly not really knowing a word that could fit better.

"How in the world can it be normal? You are under the same roof as two of the most famous wizards in the entire world." She said until she got this expression on her face and I could almost see the light bulb illuminate over her head." Oh My God you must be used to it, your father is Neville Longbottom another great in the battle of Hogwarts."

"Yeah sure," I said deciding to pass the comment off, turning back to my lunch.

"So like all of you have famous parents, it must be amazing." She said earning an eye-roll from almost everyone in the group.

"Hey guys isn't it almost time for class?" Rose asked hopefully and earned an excited nod from everyone. "Well I guess we better be going, come on Mari I'm sure I saw Liane, Ashley, Laine and the boys just head out I'm sure we could catch up."

I quickly tried to get up but only succeeded in almost falling on my face from trying to get out of the cramped space I was put in. Luckily the mystery friend of James and Freddy caught my arm helping me keep my balance. "Thanks" I mumbled while feeling a blush spread across my face.

"It's no problem." He said flashing a brilliant white smile that made his dimples show.

Finally getting my balance back and my feet firmly on the ground I turned back to Albus hugging him goodbye, which earned a glare from Marcy, and then saying goodbye to everyone. Then started walking to meet Rose at the end of the table looking back just once to see the boy glancing at me as James commented "Nice catch Owen."


	7. Chapter 7

Most exciting embarrassing exciting day of my life

It was right there on the bulletin board the best thing that could ever happen… Flying lessons were today after classes. Ever since Ginny took us to one of the quidditch games she was reporting on I've wanted to learn to fly. They looked so graceful, weaving in and out, quaffles flying from one person to another, and the seeker diving, heading straight towards the ground as soon as they saw a little glimmer of gold. The last week and a half had gone by great though I swear every time in potions Marcy attempted to kill me with a glare and in Astronomy Wednesday night I made sure to keep away from the railings unless I had a firm grip into it afraid she might try and push me over. On the plus side I had made a few friends in other houses, in Charms I met a couple Ravenclaw girls named Pippa Stretton and Felicity Samuels. Apparently their fathers had been good friends since their Hogwarts day so they were like sisters. Also in Herbology I met a brother and sister named Stephan and Victoria Quirke. Otherwise the whole time was spent doing assignments or hanging with the girls, Weasleys and Potters.

* * *

><p>The whole day I had been bouncing slightly, as Rose pointed out. Even when I woke up I had a bounce. I quickly decided that a skirt wouldn't be that great for a flying lesson so I decided to wear my uniform pants and black flats with my hair up in a messy side bun. The rest of the day passed slowly and finally Charms let out and Ashley, Liane and I skipped down to the training fields with Rose and Laine following behind. I quickly took my place beside one of the brooms that Professor Dunbar had laid on the ground. All of a sudden I got very nervous and started fidgeting with the edge of my vest<p>

"Why are you nervous, you've been looking forward to this since the quidditch game?" Albus commented as he walked up beside me.

"Isn't it a normal thing to be nervous about" I replied sticking my tongue out at him but he still took my hand calming me down as he usually did when I got nervous.

Soon enough the lesson began and I was standing beside it yelling at the thing to go up. Albus of course got it on the second try; it must be the quidditch skills in his blood because Rose got her broom up a bit after. As for me well I it was probably the hundredth time saying it but thankfully it wasn't the last up.

"Alright now class I want you to put one leg over the broom and shove off the ground slightly."

Slightly, yeah that evidentially didn't work out for my broom because all of a sudden it was 15 feet up and starting to vibrate because of the high restriction, then as it went a little higher it was shaking. I felt my grip starting to loosen with the shaking suddenly I was hanging from the broom 20 feet above the ground, my eyes were as wide as saucers and I didn't dare look down at the Professor who was beginning to mount her own broom...but it was all pointless because with on last shake my grip slipped and I was falling down to the ground. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain erupt in my head as it bounced back into the ground.

* * *

><p>Ugh pain, my head was pounding, and my mouth and throat were as dry as the desert. I felt someone sitting on the foot of my bed and a slightly murmuring coming from the corner. Slowly I started opening my eyes which I then decided was a horrible idea because the light only increased the pounding in my head.<p>

"Hey, she's waking up." I heard Rose's voice comment.

"Shushhhh she's got a horrid headache" I replied moving my hand up to my eyes trying to shield some of the light. "So much for flying, that's going on the top of the list of things I hate to do."

There was a soft chuckle coming from my right and I slowly turned my head to my father who was sitting in a chair. "I guess you did get something from me, the first time I flew I got a broken wrist." He commented as he handed me a glass of water which I gladly took.

Licking my lips I ran over a slight line on the inside of my lip then ran my tongue over my once slightly crooked teeth. Evidentially my father noticed my shocked expression and started explaining.

"When you landed your mouth well let's just say that you fell onto a rocky area and a few of your teeth were broken, but Madam Warrington managed to fix them."

"And apparently even better than they were too." I commented earning a laugh from Rose and someone off to the side I hadn't even noticed and turned looking at the one and only Albus Potter. "No reason to be nervous huh?" I said.

"How was I supposed to know the broom would go crazy?" He said shrugging slightly earning a glare from me.

"Well other than that you're thankfully perfectly fine Sweetheart." My dad continued kissing me on the forehead. After Madam Warrington came and checked on me and gave me a potion to get rid of my headache I was allowed to go, and even though it had only been an hour I think all of the school knew that I had fallen off a broom in my flying lesson.

After running up to the dorm to change into some skinny jeans and a tank with a cardigan over top with some converse Rose and I headed down to the lake where Albus had said everyone was waiting for me. As soon as I made it into view I could see every single Weasley had come including Xander and Scorpius. I hadn't even spoken when I was suddenly hugged very tightly by what could only be a Weasley woman's hug.

"Mari, you can't ever do something like that again you had me worried sick." Victoire said sternly.

"I'm sorry." I replied sweetly smiling and looking over at her revealing my new perfectly straight teeth.

"Bloody hell your teeth are fixed Mari," Freddy said.

I put on a surprised face reaching up and running a finger over them. "Really Freddy, are they? I hadn't noticed."

"Ha Ha you're so funny," He commented before running over and picking me up in a hug.

"Awe Mari your ok, I'm so happy," came a reply off to the side in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh hello Marcy," I said as Freddy sat me down and I noticed a couple other people following behind her who were giggling.

"It's unfortunate that you couldn't be there the rest of the lesson, Albus and I were rewarded house points from Professor Dunbar, for outstanding flying." She said smugly probably hoping to make me jealous but for all I cared now she could have the flying skills.

"That's good for you Marcy" I replied unsure of what else to say as the moment got increasingly awkward from her interrupting the moment.

"So what are you all doing down here? It sure looked like a fun time." She asked and you could hear the hope in her voice about maybe getting invited to join.

"Umm actually we were having a family discussion so if you wouldn't mind." Rose replied stepping forward.

"Then what are Scamander and Scorpius doing here?" Marcy asked scoffing loudly at Rose.

"Well since Xander is and old family friend and also mine, Freddy, and Dom's best friend he pretty much is family. Same with Scorp here he is Albus' friend so is invited into the conversation," James replied.

"Well fine then I guess I'll be going," She huffed "come on Daisy, Martha." With that she walked back up to the castle.

"Albus you really need to learn to shake her," Scorpius remarked earning a laugh from the rest of us.

"I've tried it's like she's a lost dog trailing behind someone hoping to be taken in, she doesn't get the hint." He said causing us all to laugh harder.

* * *

><p>That's how the rest of the day was spent, us all laughing by the lake. A few other people joined including Lorcan, Xander's almost identical twin brother except Lorcan had blonde hair. Along with Owen Worden, James friend from the other day. After he joined I had a difficult time concentrating spending most of my time observing his dark brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. Soon we decided that is was time to head up for dinner and started walking up to the courtyard.<p>

"So I heard you had a rather nasty spill off a broomstick." Owen asked from beside me causing me to blush fiercely and trip over my own two feet as I tried to hide it. "This is the second time I've caught you in two days Mari Longbottom." He replied chuckling slightly, which in turn caused a blush to turn redder if possible.

"Yeah sorry I'm not normally this bad, but I'm not counting the broom incident, that's the brooms fault as far as I'm concerned." I said causing him to laugh. His laugh was infectious causing me in turn to laugh also smiling widely.

"So do I make you clumsy Mari?" He asked smirking slightly but I wasn't able to reply because James then called him. As Owen started jogging up to James he turned back and said "Also I wouldn't hide that blush it only makes you cuter," before turning back around and running up to meet James and Freddy.

"Oh My Goodness," Rose said evidentially hearing part of it if not the whole thing. "He just said you were cute." She practically squealed in happiness as she hooked her arm in mine and we continued walking her talking excitedly and me being shocked into silence. I had my first crush and I think he might like me back.


	8. Chapter 8

The First Weasley to Go

The rest of the year had gone by pretty fast; I had gone back to the Potter's for Christmas break and stayed with my dad on Easter. They both had gone great especially since I got to spend just some father daughter time during Easter and had almost the whole school to myself except for some seventh years that didn't want to leave. Classes were going great I quickly excelled at Transfiguration and Charms followed quickly by Potions then DADA. I don't even count History of Magic because I slept mostly through that class and passed with flying colors as for actual flying my first experience became my last, at least for awhile. Owen and I had a constant flirtation, well flirtation for a 12 and 13 year old, which included holding hands in between classes and during meals. Soon graduation was coming up and Victoire was going to go out into the world. A week after her graduation she was going into healer training and not many people knew this but she was also moving in with Teddy which I was overjoyed about.

Right now I was sitting out by the lake reading a book it was the last day of school and classes were over. Victoire's graduation was tomorrow and then the day after my first year of Hogwarts would be over and I would be going back to the Potter's with James and Albus; I'm sure Lily was ecstatic. Right then I heard someone walking towards me and plop down beside me.

"What cha reading?" Owen asked laying back into the soft grass as the soft breeze blew across the lake.

Closing my book and copying his move I laid back also kicking off my flats letting my feet feel the grass. "Oh a muggle book called Ella Enchanted, Teddy sent it to me he knows how much I like to read."

"Mari I think everyone knows how much you like to read." He chuckled "So you're going to send me letters over the summer right?"

I giggled softly feeling a blush tint my cheek, "Of course I will if you do, and I'm sure you'll come to Dom's birthday party."

The rest of the afternoon was spent just talking and laughing near the lake it seemed like that had become our place to gather throughout the year. A place where you always knew you could find someone even in the winter.

* * *

><p>Parents were slowly arriving for the graduation ceremony, the big end of term fest had been amazing last night all there were so many different foods that I don't even know how it all fit on the table. All of us had been sorted into years in the stands with the seventh years in the front Victoire and the head boy Roman Sommers in the very middle. All of us in our uniforms even the stupid pointy hat, but the difference was that the seventh years instead of having black cloaks with their house crests had white robes with the house crest and black ties. I could see all of the Weasley's and Potter's filling up a large portion of the stands. Finally when all of the parents had settled Headmaster McGonagall stood up and began speaking.<p>

"It is again I have the pleasure of seeing another group of students go out into the world. It is always a bittersweet moment in time when I see students that I've seen grow from children, into young adults and then into adults choosing where they want to make their mark on the world. Even as I look out into the adults here today to celebrate with their own children I see faces that have grown in front of mine own eyes." She continued on in a memorable speech, in her voice that commanded attention. "Now I would like to present our heads of house Victoire Weasley and Roman Sommers."

"Today is the day that we seventh years will shed the crest that's we've sported throughout the past seven years and move out into the world we have only heard of." Vic said starting out.

"It will not matter if we are Gryffindor," where a loud roar from the gryffindor's came as Roman spoke the name. "Ravenclaw" A loud cheer came from the Ravenclaws as Vic spoke. "Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Each name accompanied by a cheer from the houses.

"In the last seven years we've made friendships that will last a lifetime, and maybe even more." Most of us have experienced our first heart aches and maybe even found their soulmate. We've all made Hogwarts our home but now we must leave and find a new one. Which is why we are tossing our hats and leaving without House creasts on our robes, we will always remember our friends, but now we shall grow into the adults that we look up to have been." Vic and Roman spoke alternating each line until they spoke together for the last line. "Now if you will please join us in singing the school song for the last time as students of Hogwarts."

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<p>

With the last line every single seventh year stood and threw their hats into the air with a loud cheer, and their house crests disappeared. After a while of hugging they slowly started making their way down to the docks while everyone else made their way over to the observation area that had been built. Some of them were crying some had a smile that probably would be stuck there for a week, and some were doing both. Victoire and Roman we the first to set off as lanterns were set off from the ground, the light reflecting off their robes as they made the trip they had in their first year only going back to the train station. As I watched it I could only imagine how it would be making that trip and I saw Vic reach up and wipe a tear off her face. It would be a bittersweet experience indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Heading Back Home

The summer at the Potter's was pretty exciting. Dom's party took place there soon after we came back from school in early July. She had it there because she wanted a pool party and the Potter Manor was a lot closer to everyone than Shell Cottage. It was interesting and Owen had came which I was happy about. Slowly throughout the summer though less and less letters came and went back and forth, which I didn't really notice until now when I was looking at the pile on my desk. They had begun at every other day to every other week. Oh well we'll see each other on the train in two days.

Tonight was the annual Weasley bash which had now expanded to Weasley/Potter/Scamander /Longbottom bash. Truthfully Malfoy should be included in there also since Scorpius was coming too, which I'm sure he was nervous about. Harry and Ginny had quickly taken to him but as Rose had said Ron was a very stubborn person; I'm sure he would be fine and if something did happen he had all of us to help. I had changed into a bright multicolored sundress with a cropped yellow jacket and flip-flops on my feet. I was now fixing my slightly wavy hair into a high ponytail, with my new side swept bangs sweeping across my right eye, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come In" I half yelled so they could hear me over the music I had playing.

"Hey mum asked for me to come see if your almost ready." Albus said walking over to my magical iPod dock and turning it off. My dad had gotten if for me last year for my birthday and it ran completely on magic so I could take it to school, though under strict instructions it was only to be used in my dorm or during weekends.

"Yeah almost," I said sweeping a bit of gloss over my lips, the only thing in my make-up collection, and then turning to Albus. He had on a pair of distressed pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Let's go to this bash." As I took his hand and racing downstairs to the awaiting Ginny, Harry and Scorpius within a couple minutes James and Lily had joined then we apparated into the front yard of the Burrow.

Scorpius, Albus and I lagged behind a bit giving Scorp sometime to get over the extreme nervousness that seemed to be radiating off of him.

"Scorp you'll be fine trust me the only one that you really should be worried about is Uncle Ron, Rose's dad." Albus said not really improving the situation.

"You've got us here Scorp, along with Rose, James, Dom, Freddy and everyone else. There's nothing to worry about" I smiled over at him just at the front door opened and Nana Molly came out starting to hug everyone.

"Al next time just leave the pep talk to Mar." He said causing me to laugh out loud.

"Mari Longbottom you look just darling as always," Molly announced before bringing me into the tight hug before moving onto Albus then came Scorp.

"Hello I'm Molly Weasley, you must be Scorpius Malfoy," Molly said smiling down at Scorp.

"Yes Ma'am," Scorpius replied a bit shyly something I had never seen him be.

"Oh now you call me either Nana Molly, or Molly." She said before moving in to hug him in the only way a Weasley woman could. This got a huge smile from him, before we got ushered inside the house.

"Now we've got to make the round before we can head outside were all the other kids are. It looks like Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo aren't even here yet," I whispered to him.

Slowly we made our way around the room introducing Scorpius to them and everyone made him feel like one of the family. Just as we were about to head outside Rose and her family showed up, Rose immediately rushed over to us giving each one of us a hug.

"Rose who's your new friend?" Ron's voice said over her shoulder and I felt Scorp tense up immediately.

"Daddy this is Scorpius Malfoy, he's Albus' best friend and my friend too of course." Rose replied putting on her daddy's little girl smile.

"Nice to meet you sir." Scorp replied in the monotone voice, I was beginning to realize he used when he got nervous, and he stuck out his hand.

"You too Scorpius," Ron responded shaking his hand.

"Ok let's go," Rose said grabbing Scorpius' hand he in turn grabbed mine and I grabbed Albus' as we weaved our way through the crowd out into the tent.

"Thank Merlin we made it," Albus exclaimed.

* * *

><p>I was packed all my books and clothes were in my trunk along with other miscellaneous items that I would use throughout the year. I had my hair curled softly and the top half pinned up with two bobby pins. Since it was an unusually warm summer I had on a pair of shorts and an empire waist button up that tied in the back with brown flats and my wand in my back pocket. I looked around my room one last time and moved my trunk outside my door for Harry to shrink later and carry down the stairs. Then I hurried downstairs to eat my favorite apple pancakes and sausage Ginny had made. Finally everyone had eaten and the four trunks were in the car. Lilly was practically bouncing in her seat so anxious that I could barely stand it. We eventually got to the barrier and I ran through first ready to rush Lily over to the side so she didn't get hit. Once we were all over the usual greetings and hugs were done, Liane, and Laine had come over and I introduced them to Harry and Ginny then they continued on their way to the train. About the time Marcy made her way over to Albus I quickly hugged Harry and Ginny saying a quick goodbye to all of the family and made my way onto the train along with James, and Rose who had done the same. Rose and I found the compartment that Scorpius had settled in became comfortable.<p>

"Where's Al? Scorp asked putting down his book and sitting up.

"We abandoned him as soon as we saw Marcy making her way over to the group," Rose said laughing slightly.

"I'm gonna go try and find Owen and see what's going on," I said making my way out the door getting a mumbled reply from Rose and Scorp.

As I made my way down the hallway of the train I waved hello to the people I knew from classes and such smiling until I literally ran into the person I was looking for.

"Oh I'm sorry," I replied at the same time as the person and then looked up at them noticing it was Owen. His hair was a little longer as mine was except for my new bangs, he had gotten a little taller maybe an inch or two but his smile wasn't any different. "Hey Owen," I said smiling up at him.

"Hey Mari, I was just looking for you, but where were you going in such a rush?" He asked smirking already knowing the answer.

"Oh just looking for a certain person who I was hoping would sit by me at the beginning of the year feast." I remarked smirking right back.

"Should I pass this on to Mikey Vaisey," he said earning a shocked face from me, "or I could take his place if that you be good enough."

"You would be a suitable replacement Mister Worden," I remarked gaining some courage and leaning up to kiss his cheek before turning and walking back to the compartment just once checking over my shoulder to find him still standing there watching me walk away.

* * *

><p>Soon the train stopped we were all in the appropriate robes and the prefects were opening the train door. Hagrid was calling for the first years and we said goodbye to Lily and Hugo while Rose, Albus, Scorpius and I were making our way up the path to where the carriages would take up to Hogwarts. As a carriage pulled forward it looked to be pulling itself but I knew from the stories that a Thestral was there. Someone must have seen me looking because next thing I knew a hand was over mine.<br>"Its right here," the person said and my fingertip soon glided over what felt like to thin skin over bone. "That's the side of its neck, the wings are right here." Next my fingers touched what felt like a leathery skin, slowly I slide my hand from the persons turning to look and see who it was. Dean Finnegan was standing there smiling.

"How can you see them?" I asked forgetting that it was kind of a rude question and instantly started trying to back track stuttering.

Chuckling lightly "Mari its ok, my great grandmother on my mother's side was sick I just happened to be in the room when she died a very peaceful death."

"You coming Mari?" Rose called from the carriage.

"Thanks Dean," I smiled then turning walking over and getting in the carriage.

I sat down at the table across from Laine and Liane, with Rose and Ashley to my right. We were talking about nothing in particular when I felt someone sit down beside me taking my hand.

"Hey there," Owen said leaning in and kissing my cheek causing a blush from me and a quiet murmuring from the girls.

"Hi," I said biting my lip and looking down at the table making my hair hide my face so I certainly didn't see my dad had been leading the first year into the great hall and had seen the whole thing.

All to soon the names came to 'P' and Lily was up on the stool and the first look of fear came across her face. I soon realized why when the hat called out "Hufflepuff!," looking over at her I smiled and gave her a comforting nod. Quickly after Lily, Hugo Weasley was called up to the sorting stool. He had the normal grin on his face, and it only got bigger when it called out "Gryffindor!" and he raced down sitting down beside the other first year Gryffindors. After McGonagall had said her beginning of the year speech warning the first year and so on. Soon the feast appeared and again more food than I thought humanly possible appeared. I smiled and looked up over at Albus and he, apparently feeling someone looking at him, looked up to catching my eye and smiling back at me.

Throughout the whole meal Owen and I held hands. Soon we finished eating and were all walking up to the common room. Once there we all sat in one of the seating areas. As I was sitting next to Owen and Laine, James was telling some story about the summer, probably one of the impromptu quidditch games that took place between the family when I looked over and saw Dean looking at me. His eyebrows were kind of scrunched up and he was focused in on Owen and I's hand linked together. Catching his eye I smiled slightly over and he smiled back before turning his attention back to his friends. A little after that all of us girls decided it was time to head up and sort out our room, saying goodbye to the rest of them Owen walked me to the stairs and kissed me on the cheek again which earned a whoop from James and Freddy. Then laughing slightly I kissed his cheek earning more yells from them and made my way up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The First of a Few

A couple months had passed since my first day of second year. The first trip to Hogsmeade for Owen and the others has come and gone, and being the sweet boyfriend he was, he brought me back some sweets from Honeydukes. Christmas break was coming up right around the corner and snow was layering the ground, thankfully it was the weekend because I had a star chart, a potions essay, and a Herbology report to do. I was sitting in the common room with Rose and Laine doing just this when James and Freddy unceremoniously flopped over the back of the couch coming close to slapping me in the head.

"Girls you seriously need to learn how to live, doing homework on a Saturday in that wonderful attire." He said looking at my sweats and hoodie.

"Umm excuse me but your outfit isn't much different mister fashionista." I commented, he was just wearing jeans instead of sweats.

"Well if you all get dressed and come out and have a snow ball fight with us I would gladly let you call me that Mar."

Thinking it over I looked at Laine and Rose smiling slightly. "I bet we could get some others and have second years vs. third year's battle." With that James and Freddy high fived and we all headed up to get dressed while they spread the word about the great snowball fight of Hogwarts.

We all quickly got dressed in warm clothing. I put in some leggings under my thickest jeans and a long sleeved top under a hoodie and my plaid pea coat. I had my hair up in a high ponytail and my bangs pinned back in a braid which Rose helped me put in. We quickly ran down the stairs and out of the common room as I threw a scarf around my neck and gloves on.

By the time we made it outside I noticed that a lot more than just second years and third years were there, also there were a lot more than just Gryffindor students here, this really was going to be the great snowball fight. I'm not sure who threw the first snowball but it quickly escalated. The girls and I had found shelter behind a snow drift and were constantly throwing snowballs at whoever came close not caring who it was.

Suddenly we heard a "Charrrrrrggggeeee" and our once somewhat strong fort crumpled as two boys jumped over tackling whoever was in there way. I was one of those unfortunate people, being grabbed and rolled over by a black haired, green eyed boy with glasses.

"Albusssss let go," I said laughing as he held me down tickling me. I quickly got away and started running to the nearest shelter I could see but then suddenly stopped seeing something I wasn't prepared to ever see. I stopped so quickly Albus almost ran into me skidding to a stop in the snow. Apparently noticing that something caught my eye he looked and saw them. Owen and some pretty brunette she looked older, her body fuller more filled out compared to mine which hadn't even started. He was carrying her in his arms running away from a bunch of people trying to get them.

"Maybe they're just friends." Albus tried to supply but as soon as Owen saw me looking and guilt came into his eyes I knew it wasn't true.

"No they aren't," I said softly and turned walking into the castle I heard my name being called by someone, but evidentially they gave up or someone stopped them because I made it all the way up the Astronomy tower and laid down before I heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs.

Glancing over to the side I saw him lay down beside me, he had evidentially saw the whole thing otherwise he probably would have spoken but he didn't just letting me have my first tiny heartbreak. The only things he did was wiped away the tear when it rolled down my cheek, and help me to the common room when it got to cold.

As he put his arm around me trying to warm both of us up I spoke for the first time in hours. "Thanks Freddy."

"You can always count on me Mari, you can always count on all of us you know that." With that he said the password and moved me toward the girl's dorm stairs. I saw Owen move toward me out of the corner of my eye but Xander and James quickly stopped him standing in up in front of him. "Goodnight Mar." That dorm is where I stayed for the rest of the weekend not ready to face anything to come.

The next morning I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Moaning slightly at the day that is going to come I sluggishly get out of bed and take a quick shower. Magically drying my hair straight and just pinning back my bangs I got dressed in the usual uniform slipping into my tights and boots I head down the stairs with the girls on my sides. Liane and Laine for once look the same when they come in contact with Owen both sporting glares that could rival anyone.

"Please I just need to talk, explain, anything Mari," he says.

"Not now Owen, just let me breath." I replied back walking out of the common room and just skipping breakfast heading to the Transfiguration room hoping to maybe get some practice in before class began.

I had done an amazing job at avoiding people throughout the day I spent as much time in class as possible and then at lunch I studied in the library. Now at the end of the day I assumed that I would achieve my goal as I was sitting on top of the Astronomy tower once again, that is until I heard footsteps walking up the stair. Expecting Freddy to be it I just stayed there, unfortunately it wasn't, no it definitely wasn't I glanced over to my side and there was my dad.

"I expected to find you up here, whenever you wanted to be alone you always would find the most secluded places. I remember one time shortly after you came to live with me I came home from the store and found you sitting on the roof."

"How did you find out?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"James," he said and I shook my head figuring that was it.

"I'll be fine; I just need some time to process it." I said

"I know you always do very well with this type of thing. I just wanted to make sure since you are my little girl." He said putting his arm around me allowing me to lean into him like I used to when I was little.

"As soon as I saw it I figured it out, it didn't even take a second. We had been drifting apart for maybe a month if not more, and I understand I mean I didn't even notice until that moment I had been so caught up in my own friends and studies. I get it and I don't blame him, I just wish he had told me he was done before starting something else"

"You've always been more mature than others your age." He said smiling which caused me to smile slightly. "It getting cold up here we better head down and I know that you need to work it out for yourself but it's better to just get it over with." I nodded slightly and headed to Gryffindor tower.

As I walked in the common room I instantly saw him and spoke "Can we talk Owen?"

"Yeah, sure" He said a little unsure I think maybe surprised, and we headed out finding a corridor to talk in.

"So do you have anything to say?" I asked him giving him a blank stare.

"I just want to say sorry, I guess." He said causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"That's all you don't want to explain anything?"

"Well we met at the last Hogsmeade trip, and were just friend for awhile but about a week ago we kissed, and I'm sorry I let you keep thinking that I wanted a relationship but it just surprised me I guess."

"It's alright Owen, I mean sure I'm a little sad but mostly just disappointed that you didn't come to me right away and tell me." I said putting on a half smile, "I hope you guys have fun together." With that I stood up and walked away. It was just a little heart break nothing I hadn't been through before and probably wouldn't be the last. Besides next week Christmas break starts and I'll be able to get away from the gossip which most likely was started by the one and only Marcy.

* * *

><p>Christmas break was spent mostly in my room; I just didn't feel like doing anything. I might have talked it out with Owen but I still felt betrayed on some level and it kind of melted into the betrayal the happened with my mom. Something I hadn't thought of in a long time. But by the time we got back I had returned to my normal self laughing with everyone and getting piggy back rides from Freddy. I would catch Owen looking at me every once in awhile but one look from Albus and he would go back to whatever he was doing.<p>

Other than that the year passed by quickly and it was already after Easter break and we were picking our extra classes to take next year. I already knew that I wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, Ashley and Liane really wanted to take Divination but I just think that class would bug me to death but with some begging from both all 5 of us ended up signing up for the class. Then on top of all the Rose and I added Arithmancy.

Final exams went as to be expected and I passed with flying colors, James was already excited for next year because it was the first time he, Freddy, Dom and Xander had a chance to get on the Gryffindor team. Ever since they're second year the Captains had been holding tryouts but older students and reserves kept filling the spots. Xander's brother Lorcan had already been on the Ravenclaw team for a year as seeker. Rose would probably try out too and could make it or at least into reserve since over half the team was graduating seventh years. So we saw the graduation ceremony which was just as beautiful as the last and the next day we began the journey home, another year done.


	11. Chapter 11

Best News EVER

This was it, those best news I will ever get in my lifetime, well so far. Marcy Vaisey was moving and actually being able to transfer into Beauxbatons. Right at this very moment I was sitting in the train compartment with Rose, Albus and Scorpius on our way to our third year at Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo with their friends had just come by and told us the best news ever, well rumor so far but I was praying it would be true. Marcy had slowly been becoming the most annoying person I have ever known. First year she just started out as this little annoying girl, hung to Albus like a leech and wanted to know every bit about our parents fame. Second year it seemed like she had formed some personal vendetta against Rose and I, glaring constantly and smiling fakely whenever Albus or Scorpius was around. Normally we would just ignore it, or play with her a little by being nice to her so she had to be to us, but when her snide little comments would reach a max she would get a little hex thrown on her and go crying to the nearest teacher. Oh how I hope that the rumor is true.

"Well that could only benefit the whole student population." Scorpius finally spoke up.

"Yeah and Scorpo here wouldn't have to buy another cauldron ever again." Albus joked. Poor Scorpius had been stuck with her again last year in Potions though his stuff wasn't the only thing that had gotten destroyed, also in the casualties counting 2 cauldrons were: a potions book (mine), a pair of shoes (a Slytherin behind her), a bag (mine), and other various small things. Albus the only reason she was at the table was situated diagonally from her meaning in our table of four he was the furthest away had yet to have anything major happen besides being hit in the forehead with sopophorous bean.

"Well on another note what electives did you sign up for Scorp?" Rose said changing the subject, probably for the same reason I wanted to, so I don't get my hopes up.

"Umm, I put down Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. What about you two? I know Albus did Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies." He said elbowing Albus and smirking slightly when saying Muggle Studies. It was kind of unheard of a Slytherin take Muggle Studies.

"Well I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Divination," Rose stated.

"Oh the same as Rose, though I wish I could have gotten out of Divination I know that I'm already gonna hate it." I was I know it but maybe I could get a good nap in along with History of Magic.

"Oh we'll have fun, Ashley and Liane wanted us all to take one and since Liane is afraid of most magical animals she wasn't going to take that."

"Yeah, yeah I know," I replied sticking my tongue out at her. Around that time the food trolley came around and we all bought a little something, Cauldron Cakes were definetly my favorite I had quickly found that out my first year. Soon after we all fell into a peaceful silence, I was looking out the window watching the scenary pass by when the two jokers of gryffindor threw open the door.

"Well what do we have here Jamesie?" Freddy said plopping down in between me and Rose.

"It looks like we've got the fearsome four," James replied with our nickname that had started sometime in second year.

I personally didn't really get the nickname Rose and I really weren't that fearsome, sure we could hold our own in a duel but otherwise Al and Scorp were the only fearsome in the group. In the past three years Al and Scorp had already gotten a pretty good reputation. Not only were they a weird pair they were almost scarily alike in front of others. Both typically had a blank look on their face when not with people they liked or family, they both also typically had a monotone voice in the same situations. Along with that they both didn't really care what people said about them, at least in front of others; Rose and I knew differently seeing as how we knew their moods like the back of our hands. We knew that sometimes the little comments got to them, we knew that they could be as different as they wanted to be. Scorpius tended to be the more outspoken one in groups, while Albus hung back and observed. While planning pranks against most likely James and Freddy Scorpius was more the do-er and Albus planned it out down to a tee. On the outside they were the same, on the inside they were totally different but complimented each other so well.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Well we were just walking around coming from bugging Hugo and Lily of course when we heard the fantastic news that Marcy 'Goldigger' Vaisey wasn't going to be here this year" James said from leaning against the door. He and Freddy had started calling her that in the beginning or second year when she basically said she and Albus were "meant to be together" to the entire Weasley/Potter clan while introducing herself.

"So that is when we decided that Al and Scorpo should go and check it out with the other Slytherins," Freddy commented.

"Alright, we should be go change into our robes anyhow," Albus sighed standing and leaving with Scorpius who was groaning probably really wishing that she wasn't here, otherwise they would never make it back to the compartment.

"James did you go talk to the new captain yet?" Rose asked talked about the new Seventh year Gryffindor quidditch captain who really had her work cut out for her. The last captain being a seventh year had graduated along with everyone except her, that was including the reserves. So she had to replace a whole team plus reserves except for one chaser role which she was.

"NO, I totally forgot!" James exclaimed, he had been talking about this since last year and he already forgot. "Come on Freddy we've got to go find her." He said towing him out the door and Freddy just going along with it probably realizing it was useless to not.

"So you're trying out too right Rose?"

"Yeah but I won't be crushed if I don't make it, I think Al and Scorp are trying out for Slytherin too." A little while later we decided to go find the boys and to probably change into our robes splitting up we headed in different directions and I was about to turn around when I bumped into another person; this really was becoming a ritual with either me or Rose bumping into someone. Though this one was truly a déjà vu experience; looking up a say it was none other than Owen Worden. I hadn't spoken to him since our last conversation not even a "hello." I saw the surprise in his eyes to and then I saw his eyes start to trail over my body. Sure I had changed a bit over the summer finally hitting puberty. I had grown probably a couple inches evening out my proportions allowing my baby fat to dissappear. Some curves had developed my A-cup becoming a nice B which was good for my 13 year old body. I had gotten a bit of a hair cut trimming up my bangs and adding some layers to my chest length wavy hair. Sadly though my eyesight had been a downfall I now had glasses that covered my forest green eyes; though I think they made me seem more mature.

Almost like he had come to his sense I saw his eyesight snap back into focus and he spoke. "Hey Mari, how was your summer?"

"It was fine Owen, Dom had her pool party. How was yours?" I asked trying to be polite just because I forgave him doesn't mean I have to like him.

"It was ok, nothing special really happened."

"Oh, well I was going to change into my robes, so see ya later."

"Oh alright, bye," and with that I turned back to change and head back to the compartment the boys can fend for themselves.

Soon after I got back Rose, and the boys walked in all changed. "It's True!" Scorpius yelled as I sat up making room for Albus. "She's gone confirmed by her very own brother."

"Wow so now I don't have to constantly be on edge when walking down a corridor." I said jokingly laying my feet over Albus's legs.

* * *

><p>I again stood looking for Dean, I had just seen him walk off the train with his friend, I had sent Rose, Al and Scorp off ahead they knew my obsession with animals. Right then I spotted him and yelled after him. "Dean," he looked around trying to see who had yelled his name when he spotted me and started making his way over.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you could possibly help me touch the Thestral again?"

Laughing lightly he smiled wide and responded "Of course Mar." Dean had always been one of the nicest Gryffindors in our year. He was excellent at Herbology which even though I was The Neville Longbottom's child I wasn't really that great at and he always would answer questions if you needed help. As we were walking I had noticed he had gotten a bit taller like myself, and his hair was a bit blonder like he had spent a lot of time in the sun.

"How was your summer?" I asked making conversation while walking over to the carriages.

"I was great actually, my family went on vacation in a wizarding community in Greece actually. Lots of time spent in the sun with mum, dad, and my sister."

"You have a sister? I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah she's only 4, she loved the water." He smiled almost replaying the fond memories in his head as we came up to one of the carriages. Taking my hand he lead me over to where I guess the thestral was. Standing behind me a little he took the back of my hand and ran it across the familiar skin. It amazed and slightly scared me that I could feel this animal but couldn't see it. After running my hand over the back and the mane we stepped up onto the carriage.

"That is just amazing, I almost wish I could see them but really wouldn't want to witness a death." I said as we made our want up to the castle.

"They really are a site, almost have a hauntingly beautiful look about them. So I'm guess you're taking Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked.

"Yeah it's probably the class I'm most excited about. What about you?"

"I'm taking that and Divination," He said as we pulled up to the castle which still took my breath away. As I entered I sat down at the table next to Rose and James and looked over toward Albus smiling another year had begun.

* * *

><p>The feast had gone by without a hitch, James talked excitedly about the quidditch try-outs coming in two weeks and Rose had teased him about choking on the day. Now we were up in the third year girls dorm, deciding that tonight was just going to be a girls night. We had dug into Laine's sweets stach and were all sitting in between Rose and I's bed which had the window sill. We had been talking about family vacations that had been taken when Ashley asked be something I had expected since first day.<p>

"So Mari what about you, I know that professor Longbottom is your father of course, but what about your mum?" I had successfully dodged the question for the first two years with Rose's help.

"Well umm it's kind of a long story…" Rose took my hand sitting beside me.

"Mar you don't have to." She said giving me a sad look having known the story since I came having overheard a conversation between her mum and dad.

"No Rose it's ok, they should know." I said putting on a slight smile, "Well it all starts out in a typical American bar…" and so I told the story about my father and mother, the long lenghty complicated story. "…and so yeah, my own mother kicked me out when I was nine years old. That's about when I went to live at the Potters since dad had to work." I finished tears threatening to fall but I would never let them, I had cried to much over that woman, who hadn't even contacted dad to see how I was let alone me.

"OH Mari." Liane said tears streaming down her face leaped up and threw he arms around me.

After about five minutes I was trying to stiffle a laugh as I was now just sitting there with Lianes arms around me having stopped hugging back about 3 minutes ago. I looked at the Laine and Rose who were also trying to not laugh and Ashley was in about the same condition at Liane her face in her hands trying to hide her tears. "Umm Li I think you can let go now" said Laine practically tearing her sister off me.

Not being able to contain it any longer I let a little bubble of laughter erupt from inside which then broke down Rose who just completely let loose followed closely by both Laine then me.

Ashley and Liane looked on at all of us laughing hysterically. "You guys are crazy, I'm going to bed we have class tomorrow." As we started to calm down we decided that going to bed would probably be good so we were all well rested for our first day as third years.


	12. Chapter 12

Flying High

Two weeks later the Gryffindor try-outs were happening, it was a Saturday and the Slytherin's were tomorrow. At least I wouldn't be sitting alone in the cold at that one I'd have Rose to watch with but at the moment she was down on the field in borrowed gear waiting for her chance to show her skills along with James, Freddy, Dom, and Xander. There were quite a few people down there trying out ranging from second years to sixth years. Alice, the captain, had been doing a great job so far sorting through the potential candidates, she would pretty much put on a quidditch game with the seekers, chasers, and beaters for a couple minutes or whoever got the first goal then call them down and tell the worst to 'try out next year.' As for the seekers there weren't that many trying out so she had all four of them in the air trying to spot the snitch.

"Ok, for the blue team James Potter, Dominique Weasley, and Ralph Murdock up for Chasers. Fred Weasley and Lysander Scamander up for beaters, and Rose Weasley up for Keeper." Alice said then called out other names for the other team.

They all took off into the sky Fred and Xander high fiving before taking their places. It started off pretty good Fred and Xander were excellent together much better than the other teams beaters. Same with James and Dom, all of those years playing quidditch in the backyard together really came in handy. James had just passed to Dom and she was zooming off towards the goal when Elle Walker another chaser came up on her side Dom quickly passed to Ralph who was flying ahead of her and was wide open, the ball flew through the air right into his hands and then he dropped it. Elle quickly snatched it up and started zooming to the other side taking the shot at the hoop to the right but right before it went through Rose appeared flipping her broom around and hitting it right towards James and it started all over again though this time Dom kept the ball. As she came toward the hoops she looked like she would throw it right at the middle hoop where Sean Kervin was waiting. Then at the last second James appeared out of nowhere and she tossed it up to him which then threw it through the left hoop scoring. I stood up cheering loudly even though I felt slightly sorry for the other Gryffindors.

After the last had tried out I walked down to the field and standing outside the changing rooms waiting for them to emerge. I was looking up at the sky just zoning out thinking when I was suddenly picked up off the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey! That is quite rude just interrupting someone's thinking time." I said to Freddy hitting his back playfully.

"Well it's quite rude to not respond to someone's question too and I thought you might need to be woken up from your deep thinking wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He laughed out with James and Xander.

"My thinking abilities are just fine thank you very much, far beyond yours in fact." I said again hitting his back.

"Fred put Mari down its just impolite to pick someone up without their permission," Dom said giggling softly as I was set down on my feet sticking my tongue out a Fred and moving over to the girls.

"So now that you're out of your head how do you think we did?" Fred asked as we started walking up to the castle for lunch.

"You guys were amazing actually; all of you will probably make it."

"Even if we do I hope Alice is nicer than the last Captain I heard that the week before a game he would have everyone practicing everyday for at least 5 hours."

"Nah it was only 4." Alice said walking from behind us. "You guys did really well," she continued on winking and walking on ahead of us.

"Did you hear that she said we did really well!" James yelled.

"Yeah we are for sure in!" Fred said jumping and high fiving James as they both ran around suddenly I was picked up again and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey we've been over this Fred Weasley!" I exclaimed but after hearing two more yelps and seeing Rose and Dom in the same positions over James and Xander shoulders I realized that there was no way I was getting down.

"Just go with in Mar," Freddy laughed and we continued up towards the castle.

* * *

><p>At the moment I was sitting in the stands once again watching quidditch try-outs, though this time Rose was sitting beside me. We both had on jeans, thick sweatshirts, and scarves trying to escaped the cold autumn chill that decided to grace us this weekend. Scorpius had already been called and made it through six chaser potentials and four keeper potentials blocking every goal. Right now Albus was flying up into the sky giving Scorp a wicked smirk. Having played together for the past two summers Al knew his weaknesses, which by how many goals he had blocked were few and far between. Scorpius tightening his grip on the broom watched Albus moving towards him and taking aim almost as soon as the quaffle left his fingertips Scorpius calculated and moved towards the hoop flicking his broom missing it by what seemed to be a centimeter. Albus flew over high-fiving Scorpius and they both flew down. Thankfully the try-outs ended soon afterward because it was starting to rain as we were walking around the corner we saw a couple girls in our year waiting outside the changing room. I noticed they were Daisy and Martha, Marcy's old tag-along's.<p>

"I know he's adorable, I hope he asks me to Hogsmeade." Daisy spoke.

"With Marcy gone we are totally the hottest girls in Slytherin, maybe the whole school I don't know why they wouldn't ask us." Martha commented twirling a piece of her brown hair.

"Well I guess they could ask those Gryffindor girls, Longbottom and Weasley." Daisy spoke earning a scoff from Martha; they obviously hadn't noticed us.

"A ginger and half-blood I really doubt it."

That did it I was going to hex these cows into the future and by the look on Roses face I could only guess she felt the same way as we walked a little bit further making our presence known, but it was still unnoticed because the guys walked out just as we came into sight.

"What did you just say Martha?" Scorpius asked even toned but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well, umm, I was just…" Martha stuttered

"We were just waiting for you two to come out so we all could walk up to lunch together." Daisy interrupted smiling wide at Scorpius.

"No I believe I heard you saying something about our two best friends and I would like to hear it." Albus said in letting a bit of his anger show.

"Come one we better go get them before something bad really does happen," I whispered to Rose not wanting the boys to get detention as a crowd had begun to for around the four.

"Guys lets go or we're going to miss lunch," Rose said as we walked over to them Rose taking Scorpius' arm and me taking Albus' hand leading them away from the commotion.

"Have a nice day Martha," I said giving her a sweet smile.

"You too Daisy," Rose said doing the same. Shocking them both as we both started running up the hill pulling both boys behind.

"You both really didn't have to do that, we could have handled it." Rose stated as she turned around walking backwards.

"Of course we did, couldn't let two cows insult our favorite girls." Scorpius said. Just as she was about to turn back around Rose tripped over a rock falling backwards as Scorpius reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her forwards into his chest. "Can't let them fall either" He said smirking looking down at her.

Rose pulled away mumbling a thanks and turned around starting to walk again as a bright red blush filled her cheeks.

"Well that was interesting," Albus commented as we fell behind the two.

"What was?"

"That… well…whatever that was." He stuttered out pointing at them.

"They'll be together by fifth year I bet." I said always knowing that they would end up together since I first saw them bump into each other on the train.

"Them, together, but, that's just not possible."

"Albus they are perfect together," I said smirking as I watched Scorp catch up to Rose bumping her slightly with his elbow probably saying some joke to which she in turn laughed at. "Better get used to it," I laughed slightly running up to join the two.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the table with Scorp, Rose, and Albus who had eventually caught up eating lunch when a loud yell filled the air.<p>

"We made it!" James screamed running up the aisle to us.

"All of us?" Rose asked hopefully.

"All of us Rosie!" He replied picking her up and spinning around.

"Congratulations." I said wrapping my arms around Fred giving him my best Weasley woman hug.

"Thanks Mar, you're gonna come to all of our games right?" He said smiling down at me.

"Yes of course, I'll always be there cheering for all of you since I obviously can't play." I said making a joke of my flying ability causing him to chuckle lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

The trip to Hogsmeade and the Dance

It was the talk of the whole school, not only had the first Hogsmeade trip been announced but so had a Halloween dance. We would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade the weekend before to pick out costumes then on that Thursday would be a feast for everyone then dance for third year and over, unless accompanied by one. It was a whole week before and everyone was already a buzz over it. Girls were talking about who they would like to ask them and possible costume choices and most boys were fearing who to ask but also talking excitedly about what to wear.

"They've all become giggling masses, every single one." Scorpius said as we passed by a group of Hufflepuffs which I waved coyly at the boys.

"Well it's an exciting thing Scorp, it's the first dance in about 10 years McGonagall must have been having a good day." I said waving at another student I knew from classes, that I passed in the corridor.

"Oh god you're not gonna become one right?" Al said as a couple girls passed saying hi and giggling.

"No I'm not going to throw myself at a guy giggling like a fool and fawning over them." I stated rolling my eyes then glaring at them.

"You're pretty quiet Rose," Scorpius said looking at the silent girl walking next to me. ", anything to add?"

"Nope not really," She said smiling, giving me the we'll talk later look.

"We better hurry or we'll be late for class today is going to be a good one, we're learning about Crups" I said getting the attention away from Rose as we walked down to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh yeah exciting…you're so weird Mar." Al said.

"Hey just because I enjoy learning about animal's doesn't mean I'm weird." I said sticking my tongue out at him then skipping ahead.

"Ok spill," I said as Rose and I changed after classes.

"Well this morning I was waiting for you to get ready just sitting on the couch when Chase Higgs walked up to me and asked me to the dance."

I paused mid way through tying up my converse looking at her. "Chase Higgs, as in blonde hair dark, dreamy, blue eyes, hot Gryffindor Chase Higgs?"

"Yes!" She squealed causing me to jump up and hug her squealing along with her.

"What's with all the jumping and screaming?" Laine asked coming into the room

"Chase Higgs asked me to the dance this morning." Rose stated smiling then getting a hug from Laine.

"Damon asked me this afternoon after Potions, and I heard that some Ravenclaw asked Ashley." Laine informed us. Damon was by far the second cutest Gryffindor boy in our year and with his black hair and blue eyes. He also had, had a crush on Laine since the middle of last year.

"Well I guess that just leaves me and Liane." I said in fake sadness.

"We've only got a week Mar, we had better get to work." Rose said pulling me out of the door.

"Hey! Not nice." I yelled and heard Laine's laughter back in the dorm.

One week later and still no date, I had wondered if maybe I had a big 'DON'T ASK OUT' tattooed on my forehead only visible to boys. Liane had a Hufflepuff ask her a few days before and even James had gotten a date. The only people that hadn't gotten a date to my knowledge were Scorpius, Albus, and Freddy and a boy going alone was perfectly acceptable especially if you were as popular as them.

At the moment all of us girls were walking down to Hogsmeade in search of a costume I doubt I would even be able to wear. I wasn't going alone if I had a group of girls sure going alone would be fine but being the odd one out was just embarrassing. This first trip to the village was not going as planned.

We were all sorting through a selection of costumes in one of the few clothing shops there, Ashley had decided as soon as we came into the store what costume she wanted and quickly tried it on.

"Here I come," she half yelled and walked out in a light blue Alice in wonderland costume.

"It's perfect," Liane stated and it really was her blonde hair would be perfect for the part and she had white flats that would match to a tee. We all soon decided that she should get it and began searching for our own.

Soon we had all decided what we wanted; Rose was going to be a devil, Liane choose a lady bug costume, Laine was going to be a Goth punk type girl, and I chose a cute pirate costume. The girl working there quickly rung us up and packed our purchases in boxes and we headed off to the Three Broomsticks to get some food and drinks. The day had gotten a little better as we sat talking and eating our lunch when we were joined by James and Freddy.

"Hey what's up girlies?" James asked.

"Not much we just got our costumes and came in here." Rose said taking a bite of her sandwich.

Shaking their heads in understanding I saw James elbow Freddy which like a button started some kind of thought in his head. "Uh Mar can I talk to you for a minute outside." He asked

"Sure." I said standing brushing off my hands on the napkin and followed him out. "What's up?" I popped the P.

"Well I know I'm kind of behind schedule so I hope I haven't missed my chance but would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Halloween dance?"

Fred Weasley, the normally confident smug Freddy was nervously twiddling his thumbs and his eyes had a questioning but hopeful look. Smiling slightly I replied "Well Freddy I don't know if that's such a good idea." I started out and saw doubt creep to his blue eyes. "I'm just joking you dork of course I'll go with you."

"Now that was mean Mar." He said but giving a wide smile.

"It's payback for all the times you've thrown me over your shoulder butthead." I said as we headed back inside to eat and by the looks of it James had told everyone at the table what was happening outside because they all watched us as we came in smiling.

We were all heading back up to the castle Albus, Scorp, Dom, Lorcan and Lysander having joined us. Dominique and Lorcan were holding hands newly getting together and I was riding on Freddy's back.

"So Al, Scorp have you guys gotten dates yet?" James said

"Yes, I asked a Ravenclaw yesterday, she's nice, Mari I think you know her. Her name is Pippa Stretton" Albus replied

"Oh yeah she's cool, I've known her since like first year sat next to her in Charms."

"What about you Scorpius, found the lucky winner yet?" Xander asked

"Yeah another Slytherin, Elodie Choudry. She was like the only one not following me after Al was taken off the market so I asked."

"Awe all the poor broken hearts," I remarked giggling softly causing him to glare slightly at me.

All of us were changed Laine had her hair in pigtails and we put a charm on it so it had bright blue streaks in it. Liane had her hair softly curled same as Ashley but Ashley had a black headband with a bow while Liane's headband had little antenna sticking out. Rose's dark red hair was up it a loose bun but with a few tendrils hanging loose with her devil horns. As for my hair was curled with my bangs hanging over my right eyes for the first time ever I had charcoal liner rimming my eyes and a dark red lipstick on. All of a sudden there was a knock at our door and Laine opened it, there was Dominique dressed in light green fairy costume with her bright red hair braided intricately up into a bun.

"You girls ready yet?" she said smiling.

"Heck yes we are!" Ashley yelled earning a giggle from all of us as we made our way down the stairs. All the guys were meeting us down at the entrance to the great hall.

We turned the corner and there they all were: Damon as a Goth guy matching Laine perfectly, Chase was a gladiator, Scorpius was dressed in renaissance attire, Albus as a mobster persona in a old pin stripe suit, Ashley's date Greg was in a Green Hornet costume while Liane's was a zombie, James was dressed as a Vampire. Finally my eyes set on my very own knight in shining armor, there was Freddy his sword out bowing slightly as we walked down to them each going to our own dates.

"You look lovely Lady Mari." He said standing up and taking my hand placing a kiss on it.

"So do you Sir Fredrick." I said curtsying.

"You guys go on ahead we'll meet you in there after our dates come." Albus said waving us on.

"Shall we?" Freddy asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I said smiling up at him.

We walked in and I looked around in amazement, I thought that the decorations from the feast were amazing but I was mistaken. More jack-o-lanterns we placed around and in the air along with single candles. Cobwebs decorating the walls along with skeletons around in various corners. What I hoped were fake spiders were hanging around in various places with hay bales and corn stocks around the area. All the house tables had been removed and tinier round tables with 8 to 10 chairs were replacing them. Music was playing around the hall a mix of muggle and wizarding music. A couple students were sitting around the table but the majority was dancing. We all choose a table for our huge group to sit when we got tired then most of us headed out to dance. Soon Albus and Scorp joined us with their dates.

"Oh my god Mari you look fantastic." Pippa said as she came into the circle.

"So do you Pippa," I said looking over her flapper costume which went well with her short black hair.

"Hey Mar, Rose get over here." Scorpius yelled waving to us.

"This is Elodie," he said pointing to a pretty girl with long black hair and green eyes in a purple renaissance outfit. "Elle this is Mari, and Rose."

"I think I know who they are Scorp." She laughed bumping her hip into his. "It's nice to meet you both." She said to the both of us and I noticed a slight Scottish accent.

"You too Elodie." I said smiling

"Yes it's very nice to meet you," Rose said but I could hear a slight strain in her voice.

"Hey where's my date." I heard Freddy yelling and I turned.

"Well I better head back; I'll talk to you guys later." I said walking away.

We had been dancing for awhile when a slow song came on causing a good portion of the students to walk off the dance floor to find drinks or a seat. Freddy and I stood there for a bit, me wondering if we were going to dance or walk away. Suddenly I felt my hand being pulled up and his arm wrap around my waist and we slowly moved to the music.

"How are you liking the dance?" He asked looking down at me.

"I'm actually loving it; it's amazing the decorations, the music." I said smiling and moving both my arms up around his neck while both his arms wound around to the middle of my back.

"That's good." He said

"Freddy would you do something for me?"

"Uh yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Stop being so nervous when it's just us two," I replied giggling slightly

Laughing out he said "Ok I'll try."

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly though I noticed Rose acting a little weird. Albus and Scorpius had headed out with their dates and I figured they were either making out in a corridor or back in their dorm joking around. Along with those two Dom, Laine, Liane and Ashley had disappeared with their dates. This now left James, with his date Emily, Rose, Chase, Freddy and me heading back up and into the common room.

"I vote that we all go up to our dorms and change into something more comfortable and then meet back down here." Emily suggested.

"I'm with Emily." I exclaimed already running up the girls dorm stairs followed by the two.

I changed into some lime green sweatpants with writing down one leg pulling the legs up to just below my knees and a black tank top while rose changed into some shorts and a hoodie. We stepped out onto the landing when I decided to try what I had always wanted to since first year.

"Hey Freddy are you down there?" I yelled.

"Umm yeah," He half asked.

"Well can you step on the first stair?" I said sitting down on the stair as Rose moved to the inside of our doorway.

"I guess…if you want me to…1…2…3." He counted down then suddenly the stairs transformed into a huge spiral slide. It came to an end and I felt a pair of arms wrap around catching me.

Looking up into his blue eyes I smiled softly whispering, "That was awesome."

"Glad I could help." He replied smirking and releasing his hold on me instead taking my hand and leading me over to the couch waiting for the rest to join us.


	14. Chapter 14

The First Game

Gryffindor Rally Cry-The Ministry of Magic: .com/watch?v=k8dnp4uBeeY

* * *

><p>"I don't know what we are you guys, it's like a weird frustrating in between thing." I said each word getting a little angrier.<p>

"Well maybe after the game he'll ask you to be his girlfriend; he's probably been under a lot of stress from all the practices." Liane offered.

"Ugh can we discuss something else talking about my cousin and best friend as a couple it's freaking me out a little." Rose remarked.

Ever since the dance three weeks ago Fred and I had been in this weird place. We kind of cuddled on the couch and flirted constantly but it never went to more. At this point I either needed him to acknowledge a relationship or just go back to the way it was before. Oh well I needed to get my mind on track not only were half of my friends in their first quidditch game today but Ashley, Liane, Laine and I had prepared a surprise for them during the game.

"Hey Rose lets go," Alice said walking up from behind James, and Freddy following. I watched as they walked, picking up the rest of the players: Dom, Xander, and Keadon the seeker. Soon after they left the Ravenclaw team followed, Lorcan being one of them seeing as how he was a seeker for his house team. This sure was going to be an interesting game, not only were brothers going against each other but a couple.

We ended breakfast fast enough and walked down to the pitch to get a good seat. I saw the teams had divided up the pitch and each was practicing in their own way. The Ravenclaws seemed to have a little more organized thing going on full of drills and dives for the players while the Gryffindor's just spilt up and were working on their own thing. I saw Freddy and Xander hitting a bluger back and forth over on the other side while James, Dom, and Alice were testing Rose. Keadon was practicing different seeker moves and diving almost all the way to the ground then pulling up at the last second. He was fast; maybe even faster than Dom and she was like a bullet I almost feel bad for Lorcan. Just as most of the students were coming down into the pitch the team captains called down their teams. Watching them all head back into the tunnel they would make their entrance from I saw Freddy turn around and smile up at me. Yeah we definitely needed to figure this out.

* * *

><p>"And now we have Gryffindor," The announcer, Marietta Jordan, said which sent off a roar from the students. "Team captain and chaser Alice Santini, Chaser Dominique Weasley, Chaser James Potter, Beater Lysander Scamander, Beater Fred Weasley, Keeper Rose Weasley, and Seeker Keadon McManus." She said yelling out every name allowing the player to fly out. Laine, Ashley, Liane and I were out of our seats cheering wildly like every other Gryffindor in the stands. From the looks of it we also had the Hufflepuff support and a small part of the Slytherin crowd. All the players were waiting patiently for Dunbar to throw the quaffle into the air.<p>

"The quaffle is up and this begins the first quidditch match of the year with Dominique Weasley getting it and taking off towards the hoops with Alice and James not far behind." Marietta yelled out. "And Ten Points for Gryffindor! This is going to be a quick game unless the Ravenclaws start playing."

The game had been going on for about 20 minutes now and Ravenclaw was down one chaser and 60 points with the score being 70 to 10.

"I guess now would be as good a time as any," I said to the other girls about our surprise.

"I'm ready," Laine said and similar responses came from Ashley and Liane.

"Alright, here we go" I said standing up. "Who We Fightin For?" I yelled feeling a little silly and a slight chuckle came out in the end.

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!" The girls yelled back standing up too.

"And who we flying for?" I yelled back.

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!" They yelled back.

"So who we fightin for!" I yelled

"Gryffindor," The girls yelled but this time more people joined in. "we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who we flyin for!" I yelled to everyone.

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!" A lot more people yelled back and I smiled and giggled slightly to the other girls because our plan was working.

"Who We Fightin For?" All us girls yelled.

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!" the people sitting beside us yelled back.

"And who we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!" More people responded.

"So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who we flyin for!"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!" This time is seemed like half the Pitch had joined in.

All of a sudden Keadon took off like a rocket across the Pitch towards the other team's goal and Lorcan followed. All singing had ceased while we watched and Marietta gave a play by play. Lorcan reached the spot first but the snitch took off flying away and both players took off chasing after zigzagging up and down, and side to side. Keadon reached out his hand a little ahead of Lorcan but gaining distance. Suddenly his hand closed around something that could barely be seen but I knew it.

"Gryffindor Wins!" Marietta screamed over all the cheers of students who had already known.

"We won, we won!" Ashley and Liane yelled jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>I'm sure the party was raging up in the tower but right now I was standing down by the changing rooms waiting for all of them to come out. The girls, Albus and Scorpius had said they'd see them in the common room and took off soon afterward. The other team's door opened and out came Lorcan he looked a little sad but he walked over and joined me.<p>

"Good game," I said smiling slightly over at him.

He chuckled softly, "You don't have to say anything Mar," He said but then started whispering, "don't tell anyone but I figured we would lose, I know how good they all are." This caused me to laugh softly.

"So are you coming to the party I'm sure we could sneak you in we already snuck Al, and Scorp in I'm pretty sure. They were supposed to." I said trailing off into a thought.

"Yeah I already promised Dom if she won I would come and suffer the loss." He said jokingly which made me giggle until I felt two arms go around my waist causing my giggle to turn into a slight yelp.

"Freddy what have I told you about that?" I said smacking his arm.

"How do you know it's always me?" he said into my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I would hope that no one else would do that." I responded in thought turning my head slightly to look at him. I really needed to figure this out. "Freddy can we talk about something?"

"Sure," He said and turned to the rest of the team which had come out of the changing room. "We'll meet you guys in a few seconds." He half yelled to them earning a few nods and a smirk from Xander and James which I glared back at as they walked away. "So what's up?"

"Well it's just, I didn't want to bring this up right after the game but I really need to know and…" I rambled on not sure how to bring it up.

"Mar," he said smiling slightly. "Just get to it."

"What are we?" I asked looking up at him noticing how close he had gotten and I felt a slight fluttering in my stomach. He slowly bent down putting two fingers under my chin holding my head still. My eyes fluttered close and I felt his lips softly press against mine pushing slightly against mine and instinctively mine responded pushing against his. Slowly he pulled back and my eyes opened looking into his as his hand dropped back to his side.

"Mari Longbottom will you be my girlfriend?" He asked smirking like he already knew the answer.

"Hum, maybe I'll have to think about it." I said smirking right back then turning to walk up to that castle. After taking maybe two steps I felt arms wrap around me and throw me up over a shoulder.

"Fred Weasley," I laughed out "If you think this is the way to get an answer you're sorely mistaken."

"I'm just not going to set you down until you answer so it might be a long night."

Laughing out I responded "Yes"

"Yes? Yes it's going to be a long night?"

"No you dork; yes I'll be your girlfriend. Now set me down your shoulder is digging into my rib."

As my feet touched the ground I smiled up at him as he bent down touching our lips together again. This one lasting longer as my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist pulling me up onto my toes.

"Geeze are you guys coming or…" Came from around the corner and we pulled away seeing James standing there slight shock passing over his face.

"Fred Weasley what are you doing to poor Mari?" James asked

"Oh I'm just kissing her seeing as how she's my girlfriend" He replied casually causing a blush to creep over my cheeks.

"Well come on you can do that later right now we're missing a party." He said turning back.

"To the party?" He asked looking down at me his arms still around my waist.

"To the party," I stated. "But umm one thing first, you have a little well umm, oh I'll just do it." I said pulling back and taking off my mitten running my thumb over his bottom lip. "You had a little lip gloss there."

"Oh," he chuckled lightly as he put his arm around me and we started walking up the hill to the castle.

* * *

><p>We walked into the common room and it was packed with not only Gryffindors but people from other houses also which evidentially had been let in. I saw the girls over to the side taking excitedly, and James and Albus were next to them joking around with Scorpius, and Xander talking and laughing. Dom was sitting on Lorcan's lap in a chair just talking and observing the party and other various people were dancing in the middle.<p>

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want something?" Freddy asked and I nodded as he walked off towards the drink table while I made my way over to the group of girls.

"Where have you been? Rose said that you and Freddy stayed behind." Ashley immediately asked when I was in sight.

"Yeah we did." I said trying not to smile.

"Annnnd?" She led on.

"Annnnnd you did fantastic Rose." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah I did great but what happened?" She replied.

"Here you go Mar," Freddy said coming to my side and handing me a cup of what appeared to be some type of soda then wrapping an arm around me leaning down to kiss my cheek.

Suddenly a squeal erupted from Ashley and Liane causing Fred to jump back slightly and the rest of the guys next to us to look over.

"What was that?" Scorpius said coming over.

"Mari and Freddy are a couple, finally after three weeks its official." Liane said smiling for ear to ear.

"How did she possibly get that out of a kiss on a cheek?" Freddy whispered into my ear.

"It's a girl thing I'm afraid, but now will you hold this while I go up and put my coat and stuff away?" I said handing him my drink.

"Hey! You're doing this on purpose so you can avoid the questions and other things." He replied glaring playfully.

"Oh I have no idea what you're talking about my dear Freddy." I responded giggling as I made my way over to the stairs climbing up.

I slowly discarded my coat, mittens, scarf, and boots. Pulling my hair down from the ponytail and un-pinning my bangs I shook out my hair letting the natural waves loose. Next I changed out of my plain t-shirt and through a dark red longsleeved v-neck over my head. Staying in my skinny jeans I slipped on a pair of black flats and a black vest I headed back down the stairs seeing Fred crowded by all the people of our group probably questioning and maybe in James and Albus' case a little threatening. Working my way over I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor as a fast song played.

"You so owe me Mari," he said smirking down at me.

"Oh do I?" I giggled. "But I just saved you."

"After you fed me to the lions, pun intended."

"Ha ha so funny," I said as I lean up and gave him a soft quick kiss. "Better?"

"Maybe, but they all just saw that." Pointing to all of our friends who were staring.

"Oh well" I replied putting my arms around his neck moving to the beat as he put his hand on my hips moving with me.

At two in the morning the party had not slowed down one bit some of the younger years had gone to bed but that just let the older years get rowdier. At the moment Liane, Ashley, Laine, and I were standing in the middle of the room yelling our rally cry.

"…So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who we flyin for!"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

Right then dad came into the common room sending out a loud yell, "Alright I know it's exciting but you all need to calm down now and start going to bed, and you other various students I see that aren't in my house I'll be escorting you to your house now." And he began moving them all out and we said goodbye to Scorp and Al, "oh by the way excellent game I hope to see more wins this year." He commented before going out and closing the portrait door. After most of the people started wondering off to bed until it was just James, Rose, Xander, Dom, Freddy and Me all sitting around the fire. James, Rose and Dom had the couch while Freddy and I sat in one chair and Xander sat in the other.

"This place is a wreck," Xander commented looking around and it was cups were everywhere. Balloons had been popped and streamers were torn and dangling from the sticking charms put on them. The snack table was horrible with spilled bowls of crisps and candies.

"Well it will be cleaned probably by the time we get up, those house elves work fast." James said getting up and getting pretty much the only bowl not spilled and then sitting back down and munching from it.

"That they do," I agreed reaching out for the bowl which he handed to me taking a handful.

"Does anyone even know what time it is?" Dom asked as she hung upside down from the couch her hair hanging on the floor.

"Almost three and I'm going to bed." Rose responded standing.

"I'm going too." I said standing up and giving almost asleep Fred a kiss on the cheek.

"Night everyone," We both called climbing the stairs and heard mumbled responses back.

"Tomorrow you're telling me everything; right now I'm too tired." She whispered as we crawled into bed and settled into a nice sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Gryffindor Couple

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard someone yelling as they bounced on my bed.<p>

"Noooo." I moaned into my pillow but I'm sure it came out as more of a moan. I pulled the covers up over my head and flipped onto my stomach wishing the sun would go back down.

"Come onnnn you have to tell us about last night," Another voice said.

"What time is it?" I mumbled out.

"About 12:30, you missed breakfast and pretty much all of lunch but we brought you a sandwich." I turned over slightly peeking out from under my covers at Rose who was holding a plate.

"When did you get up?" I asked

"About an hour ago, the boys all still weren't up yet either."

"Which leave us prime girl talk time for Mar to tell us the story of how Freddy asked her to be his girlfriend." Ashley said bouncing onto the side of my bed as I sat up eating the turkey sandwich.

"Ok fine I'll tell you guys," I groaned out and they all took places sitting around the bed starting the story.

"Oh my God, that is so romantic." Liane squealed actually clapping her hands.

"Ok now how about both you and Rose get ready and we can go as see if the boys are up yet?" Laine offered thankfully.

Rose and I started getting around taking quick showers; afterwards I braided back my bangs and just put it up in a pony tail not caring much if it was dry. I opted for just a pair of thick leggings and a dark green sweater dress with Ugg boots knowing I had assignments to catch up on and wouldn't be leaving the common room much. Rose was dressed in a similar fashion and we all walked down to the common room to see all the boys down there, but all still in flannel bottom and t shirts or tanks.

"Oh look who decided to grace her with her presence." James said smirking at me.

"Oh look who decided to get dressed, oh wait that's not you." I said smirking right back getting a chuckle from a few of the other boys. I walked over sitting on the arm of Freddy's chair not quite sure if it was ok to be as close now. That little doubt was answered when he reached up pulling me down onto his lap making a giggle escape my lips. As I looked around most of the older years were sitting around in the same comfortable fashion doing different assignments or just talking.

"Lorcan, Albus, and Scorpius should be stopping by soon I told them the password at lunch," Dom said from the table while she was working on some type of potions essay.

"I should probably get to work on my Transfiguration and Arithmancy assignments," I said to know one in particular just trying to force myself up as I unwrapped Freddy's arms from my waist.

"I'll come and get my stuff too so we can work together," Rose said and we walked up.

"Freddy really likes you Mar, I think he's had a little crush on you since the beginning of the year."

"I like him too Rosie." I said feeling a blush work up my cheeks and a wide smile. Then we started our way back down noticing that the other boys had joined but Laine had left.

"Where'd Laine go?" I asked them all.

"She and Damon went to go 'walk around'" Liane said implying that they were going to do more than walk around. Laughing I sat down at the table across from Dom with Rose settling next to me.

"You girls should really just take a break and lounge around for the day." Xander said from the couch.

"Oh well then who would help you guys with your homework tomorrow?" I said knowing that it would happen since it always did.

"Yeah Xander let the girls do their work," Freddy said but as soon as he saw my glare he added "if they want to that is."

"Hey Mari where's your iPod and dock so we can have some music?" Scorpius asked from his place lying on the floor.

"Umm up in my room," I groaned "I'll go get it." I said as I got up running back up the stairs.

As I made my way back down I saw a couple first years had joined the group, one in particular had caught my attention because she was sitting on the edge of Fred's chair. Choosing to ignore it I made my way back to the table handing the dock to Scorpius so he could find a song.

"You guys were amazing in the game yesterday," The one sitting next to James said.

"Yeah, and Freddy that was fantastic when you knocked that Ravenclaw off his broom." She said touching his arm. Biting my lip I tried to focus on my Arithmancy work.

"Umm thanks," He said smiling slightly over at her which then caused her to giggle loudly.

"Also who came up with that song, I bet it was one of you guys." The one standing to one side of the couch said giggling just like her friend.

"Umm actually it was my roommates: Mari, Liane, Ashley and Laine." Rose said from beside me pointing out all of us except for Laine of course.

"Oh, what a perfect way to honor our great Gryffindor team." She replied smiling a little two sweetly at all on us.

"Yeah that's like what I totally thought too," James replied in a high pitched voice and I tried to hide the laugh that threatened came out turning it into a strangled cough type thing as I looked over at Dom and Lorcan who were doing the same, while Scorpius and Albus were outright laughing behind me.

"Oh my god no way," the girl next to Fred said not catching the joke. "So what are you boys doing today?" She said specifically emphasizing the boys.

"Well were already doing it." Freddy said.

"Well what about we entertain you while they finish their assignments?"

"Oh what are we going to go do?" Xander asked in a high pitched voice like James had used.

"Oh I know Xander we could all go swim with in the lake." James said getting nods from everyone else.

"But like it would be cold," One of them asked

"And what about the creatures, I heard there's a giant squid in there." Causing me and rose to giggle.

"Oh yeah there is but it's the danger that makes it worth it." I said smirking over at her.

"You've all swam in the lake?" The one by Freddy asked getting nods from all of us which was true it was a typical thing that we did at the end of the year. Last year actually when Hugo and Lily were under the impression that the squid was a big scary thing it had come up next to me and Rose causing them to scream and try to get one of the older students to save us. Rose and I actually had a pretty interesting relationship with the squid; first year I actually seeked it out and tried the tickle spots George told us about. Alfred as me and Rose called him was a big softy.

"Hey what's up with all you lazy bums?" Speaking of Hugo he just walked in the common room with his second year friends.

"We're doing assignments, which…speaking of Hugo have you done yours yet?" Replied Rose glaring playfully at her brother.

"I'll do them tomorrow," He stated "and here I got this from mum this morning." He said tossing a letter over and her as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"What are you firsties doing here?" The ever so blunt Hugo strikes again. He never really means to be rude but it just comes out of him which sometimes causes entertainment like now.

"We were just chatting with everyone." More like flirting with the boys, including my boyfriend.

"Why?" He asked again causing most of us to hide our laughter.

"Because we wanted to congratulate them on the win." The girl next to Freddy said getting a bit of an attitude. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was checking in with my family." He shrugged standing up and going to sit down next to Albus and Scorpius who were still messing with my iPod.

"Oh well whatever, so Freddy when's your next game?" The firstie next to him asked touching his shoulder.

"Oh well Hufflepuff and Slytherin are playing in about two weeks, and our next game will be in January." He said over at her.

"So like do you all play quidditch?" One asked.

"Umm Ashley, Laine and I don't." I said finishing up my Arithmancy essay and moving onto my transfiguration one which should be pretty easy since it was only 150 lines on switching spells a little basic and review from last year but Professor Valios had decided that some were a little behind.

"Oh why not, I personally love flying; I'm hoping to get on the quidditch team next year." Said the girl next to Freddy, "Maybe you can give me some pointers?" She asked him.

Before he could answer I spoke again, "Really what position do you want to play?"

"Oh well I haven't really thought about it." She said "So what about it Freddy would you give me lessons?"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't know what position you would want to play I wouldn't be much help."

"What about the same as you?" She asked obviously not knowing what she was talking about.

"A beater? You want to be a beater?" he said chuckling lightly. "Girls don't make good beaters."

"Umm excuse me Mister Weasley," I replied "What about Elena Eldritch, Maxine O'Flaherty, or Gwenog Jones she was one of the best beaters ever?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Ok yes there are some fantastic female beaters but it takes not only strong arms but fantastic balance because sometimes we have to let go of the broom." He replied back looking at me.

"Ok well anyways you never said why you don't play Mari, you obviously know a lot about it." She replied letting a slightly attitude show through.

"Oh I'm horrible at flying," I said not really caring pretty much everyone already knew.

"Awe that's terrible," She said.

"Oh I know, it's like I have this huge hole in my heart now and nothing will ever fill it." I said sniffling a little making tears come to my eyes.

"Oh Mari its ok, I know you've always wanted to be able to fly a broom but it will be ok you'll see." Rose said wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Rosie what am I going to do?"

"Oh we'll get through this just like last time." She said patting my back.

"Ok," I said stopping the tears and turning back to my essay at the same time as Rose earning claps around our circle and bravos.

"Ya know it's always a bit creepy that you guys are always so in sync." Dom said from across the table as she closed her potions book.

"We know," Both her and I answered at the same time.

"So wait that was all an act!" The first year by James exclaimed.

"None of that was real," Freddy's new leech said in a snobbish tone.

"Well no of course not, I'm not going to get all torn up because I'm rubbish at flying," I said laughing slightly as I finished off the last line of my Transfiguration homework and closed my book. "Rose you almost finished?" I asked talking about her assignments.

"Yeah I just have one more line then we should all go walk around the corridors before dinner since I know the guys aren't going to do their lessons and Ashley of course finished on Friday." She finished sticking her tongue out at Ashley.

"Yeah that sounds good, but we should probably go change." Freddy said standing up with the other guys all groaning slightly and ran up the stairs leaving us girls, Hugo, Scorp, and Albus with the firsties.

"So what are we going to do?" The brunette first year that kept hitting on James said.

"Yeah what about we go try and find the kitchens?" The black haired girl that had been trying to get the attention of Xander said.

"Why would we try and find the kitchens and I would sure like to see the boys fly some drills." The blonde trying to get Freddy said.

"Well first of all we found the kitchens in our first couple weeks in Hogwarts," Scorpius said.

"Yeah and also it's snowing outside so I doubt they will want to run drills," Albus commented just as we heard them all running down the stairs.

"We are ready!" James said as he jumped into the room striking some superhero pose. "Let's goooo this common room is getting a little stuffy."

Freddy emerged from behind Xander in his regular loose jeans with a t-shirt and jacket over with a beanie pulled over his head. "Ready to go?" He asked me

"Yuppers," I said smiling up at him as he bent down letting me jump on his back. "What about the firsties I don't really want to be that mean and just leave them." I whispered into his ear.

"Hey James," Freddy yelled motioning for him to come over. "What about the firsties? It would be kind of mean to just leave them."

Groaning loudly and looking at them, "Well what are we going to do? I really don't want them hanging all over us." He said eyeing Freddy then looking up at me.

"Well I don't know either." I whispered.

"Ok we'll just see if they follow and play it by ear." James said both me and Freddy agreeing. "Well lets go." He said to our group and everyone filed out I looked back and noticed that to once crowded common room was pretty much empty and giggled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Freddy said as we followed everyone.

"Oh just how big our group of friends is." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"It is quite big isn't it?"

"Yes we are very lucky." I laughed as I saw Lorcan pick up Dom wedding-style making her yelp slightly and Rose was running away from Scorpius who was poking her sides.

"So are you guys like together?" the black haired girl asked.

"Umm yeah," Fred answer skeptically "Why?"

"Oh I don't really care I think you're a cute couple actually but Dawn is not going to like it. So what are we doing anything exciting?"

"What do you think we do every day?...We're just going to walk around and probably find some corridor to sit in until Dinner." Freddy said as we caught up to the group.

"Lorcan Scamander put me down your making my shirt go up." Dom laughed and Lorcan put her down instead taking her hand much to her delight.

"Can't I have a turn Freddy?" the one now identified as Dawn said.

"Umm no." He replied a bit rudely which caused me to giggle.

"Awe why not?" This girl was obviously not catching the hint but it was providing amusement for the rest of us including her 'friend.'

"Because why would I give you one?" Freddy half smirked.

"Be nice," I whispered into his ear not wanting him to seem like a complete jerk but I could care less about the blonde right now.

"Wait, are you two like together?" She asked shocked.

"Took her long enough," I heard Albus mumbled getting a chuckle form Scorpius.

"Umm yeah, did you not know that?" I asked as Freddy set me down.

"Why are you with her?" She asked Freddy loudly completely ignoring me.

Raising my eyebrows I stepped in front of Fred forcing her to look at me. "I'm right here and you barely know me so I would watch it."

"You're Mari Longbottom professor Longbottom's daughter, which probably makes you a teacher's pet and evidentially you can't fly which is a poor match for Fred because he probably wants someone athletic and plus you're not even that cute.

"First of all you're very good for knowing some basics about me, yes I am a pretty good student, which means I can hex you and you wouldn't even remember it. Yes I am a poor flier but I know more about Quidditch than you do which is perfect for Fred, and really I could care less what you think I look like because evidentially he finds it attractive. Oh and plus I'm the reason you were allowed to come so I would be a little nicer."

"Oh you're the reason, really I highly doubt that everyone didn't want us here." She said giggling and looking around to everyone.

"Actually she was," Freddy said wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder. "But even if she wasn't you wouldn't be welcome now so I suggest you go away."

"Oh come on Freddy," She said giving him a sickening sweet smile.

"You really just don't get a hint do you," I said reaching to take out my wand but was stopped by Fred and Rose stepped forward know I probably wouldn't seriously injure the firstie but would regret it later.

"You really need to go firstie you're just getting annoying now and we're all getting thin on patience, so if you would please." Rose said to her and her two friends that had been watching this with amused smiles walked forward just tugging her away.

"I am so glad I became friend with you Al I would have had a very boring life here." Scorpius laughed elbowing him.

"You're so sensitive Scorp," Rose said smacking him on the arm getting a laugh from most of us.

"Your beautiful Mari," I heard Fred whisper in my ear and I spun around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous, it's just after the Owen thing I'm kind of worried you'll do the same." I said looking down slightly and biting my lip.

"I wouldn't do that to you Mar, and you know that." He smiled lifting my chin as he leaned down gently kissing my lips which I responded to happily.

"You guys stop kissing your falling behind." James yelled.

"Shut it James, they probably want to fall behind." Xander yelled at him laughing.

Unwinding my arms from him and taking his hand I started walking, and I heard something that sounded vaguely like 'I'm gonna kill James' come from him as he caught up putting his arm around my shoulder. All had pretty much gone back to normal Liane, Ashley and Rose we joking around with Hugo, Scorpius and Albus. James and Xander were doing something similar to wrestling but while walking and Dom and Lorcan were holding hands until he picked her up again causing something between a scream and a laugh to escape from her mouth.

"We are lucky Mari," Freddy said evidentially watching the same thing as me.


	16. Chapter 16

(Three weeks later)

"… my dear?" Rose kicked me under the small circular table waking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I said turning to Professor Trelawney, "sorry I was trying to concentrate on the crystal ball, seeing into the future."

"Oh that's the spirit, so did you get a glimpse of the future." She asked hopefully.

"Not much just a...umm someone falling." I said staring into the swirling ball.

"Fantastic!" She said and moved onto the next student.

"You are such a liar," Rose whispered across the table.

"I can't help it if she believes anything slightly morbid." I shrugged and thankfully class ended soon after.

"Mari I can't believe you pulled that off," Laine said as we walked down the stairs.

"If you just say something particularly depressing it will work." I said giggling softly.

"Plus it's not like it won't come true someone will probably fall in the next ten minutes, most likely Mar." Scorpius commented from behind our group.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I yelled a little loudly and a chorus of 'yeah you are,' followed.

"What are you not that bad at?" James asked as he was coming up the stairs since he had Divination after us.

"Am I really that clumsy?" I pouted a little bit.

"Yes, yes you are Mars." He said causing me to pout a little bit more.

"Awe it makes you even cuter." Freddy said as he pecked me lightly on the lips. "See you after classes?"

"Yeah see you in the common room." I agreed and continued walked down the stairs to catch up for our last class of the day charms.

"You guys are so cute together," Ashley said as I walked up beside her linking arms.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." I commented laughing softly.

"Well you could say, 'oh I know Ash your powers of perceptions are incredible along with your fashion sense,' just a little idea." She said as we filed into the rows in the charms classroom.

"Oh you're so modest Ash." I laughed sitting down and taking out some parchment, charms book and quill as someone sat next to me. Turning slightly I saw a red-headed Hufflepuff I had seen around but never talked to.

"Hey, I'm Mari," I said seeing her rummaging in her bag.

"Oh hi, sorry, I'm Lexi." She said quietly reaching out her hand which I gladly took. "Um I know we just met but it seems that I lost my quill somewhere in between Ancient Runes and here. Do you have another I could borrow?"

I turned reaching in my bag to get one of my extras. "Sure I always seem to lose mine too so I have some extras."

"Thank You so much." She said

"It's really no problem." I said waving it off as Professor Merrythought walked up to the front of the class.

"Alright class today we will be learning and possibly practicing, if we get far enough, Carpe Retractum." She began writing it down on the blackboard behind.

* * *

><p>"That was fantastic Mari, now class please watch the movement as she casts," She said indicating for me to do the charm again.<p>

"Ok now everyone try again to pull in their books." She said motioning for the rest to do it.

"Excellent Rose, and Dean, excellent work very nice. Ok I think it's about time to finish up, no assignments for tonight just practice the wand movements and I know you all will have it down soon."

"Thanks for the quill, and that was a fantastic job on the charm" Lexi said handing it back as I packed up my bag.

"Again it was no problem, and thanks it's my favorite subject I've practically already read the whole textbook." I said as we started out of the training area.

"I'm like that with Ancient Runes, it's the best." She said walking next to me.

"I almost took that but my roommates and I wanted a class that had all of us and Divination was the only one." I commented as we came to the stairs

"Ok well see you later," she smiled

" Yup, bye." I said and headed back up the stairs toward the tower.

* * *

><p>I entered the common room waving at some people I knew and headed upstairs to change out my uniform choosing an old pair of distressed flare jeans and a loose tank with a cropped jacket and slipped on some converse letting down my ponytail skipping down the stairs. Somewhere in between the door of the dorm and the last step my shoe had come untied and as I took a step I tripped letting out a short scream until I felt an arm wrap around me.<p>

"You're so lucky I was waiting here for you Mar." He said smirking as he stepped up.

"No wait!" I yelled as the stairs changed to a slide and few various screams were heard as all the girls going up or down the staircase started sliding down and Freddy lifted me out of the way and moving out of the way also.

"Who did it?" Marietta said glaring us both.

"Sorry I tripped and he just was trying to catch me Marietta." I said smiling at her.

"Fred Weasley you're lucky I like your girlfriend otherwise you would be in big trouble."

"Well I guess you're prediction came true." Fred said as he sat down on one of the couch and pulled me down on his lap.

"So I have something to ask." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Okkkkkk…" urging him to continue.

"Well Christmas break is in a week and a half and I'd like to introduce you as my girlfriend to the family" He said smiling.

"Freddy, everyone probably already knows thanks to James or Lily." I said taking his beanie and placing it on my head joking around.

"I know everyone knows but I would like to do it, also I'd like to introduce myself to your dad as your boyfriend." He said.

"Alright, what about right now? He's probably still in the greenhouses."

"Right now, like at this moment?"

"Yup might as well just get it over with," I smiled at him.

"Umm ok I guess."

"You'll be fine; you've talked to my dad a million times before." I said and leaned down kissing his lips softly running my hand over his cheek.

"With motivation like that I'm sure I can do a lot more." He said as I pulled away, "I think you should give me a little more." He smirked as he leaned forward and we kissed once more.

* * *

><p>"Will you quit fidgeting," I whispered as we walked into the greenhouse. "Dad!" I called out and saw him stick his head around the corner.<p>

"Whats up you guys?" He asked walking toward us wiping the dirt from his hands on a clothe he took from his pants.

I walked up and gave him a hug whispering "Just go with it."

"Hello Mr. Longbottom I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said sticking out his hand as I moved away over to the side examining the plants.

"Uh hello Fred." My dad said as he shook Freddy's hand a little unsure of what to do.

"Umm, I would like to date your daughter." He said outright causing me to laugh but turned it into a cough trying to hide it.

"Aren't you already?" he replied confused.

"Well umm yeah I am." Freddy continued

"He wants to formally ask you for your permission." I said as I played with a Flutterby bush.

"Oh well ok." Dad said obviously not knowing what to do either.

"Yeah so umm can I date your daughter Mister Longbottom?" Freddy asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course you can." Dad answered causing me to laugh again.

"Thank you sir."

"Merlin you guys." I said quietly walking over to them both.

"Ok dad we're going to dinner. See you tomorrow during class." I said as I gave him another hug and grabbed Freddy's hand leading him out of the greenhouses.

"That was hilarious." I laughed loudly when we were away from the greenhouses.

"That was horrible, it's not funny." He said pouting slightly

"Yes it is." I said continuing to laugh.

"Oh really? Well I'll show you funny." He said running towards me and I took off running.

"No Freddy, don't you dare." I said as I dodged other students and glancing back seeing him gaining on me.

"Don't what?" he said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and trap me against his chest before tossing me over his shoulder.

"You know I hate this." I yelled as I kicked my feet.

"Be careful, you almost took out a first year."

"Oh sorry!" I yelled as I looked up seeing a firstie with a terrified look on his face. "Fred Weasley put me down." I said slapping his back

"Nope you laughed…a lot" He said as we came into the Great Hall and I looked around waving at people who were sitting down enjoying their dinner.

"What happened this time?" I heard James comment and I attempted to kick him.

"Mister Weasley," I looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall, "please put Miss Longbottom down and Miss Longbottom please don't try and kick other students." She said in her authoritative tone but I thought I saw a tiny smile on her lips as Freddy set me on my feet waiting until she passed then pinched Freddy and James on the arms.

"Oww," Both of them replied rubbing their arms.

"Serves you right," I said as I took a spot on the bench next to Rose who was laughing.

"That really hurt, you need to cut your fingernails," Freddy said as he sat down next to me and James next to him.

"You'll be fine and you deserved it since you carried me almost all the way from the greenhouses to here on your shoulder; I'll probably have a bruise." I said frowning

"I could kiss it and make it better," He said winking.

"You wish." I smirked at him but leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Freddy," as girl said standing behind us.

"Oh hi Gwen," He said turning slightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me silly?" She said smiling as she touched his shoulder causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"Uh these are my cousins, Rose and Hugo, and you know James and Dominique." He said pointing to everyone. "And this is Mari…"

"It's nice to meet the rest of your family." She said cutting off Freddy and basically ignoring me.

"Well this really isn't everyone, there Molly, Lily, and Albus is the other houses." He said

"Oh yeah I know Molly she's in the year below me I see her a lot in the common room with her few friends."

"Oh that's interesting." He said getting a little bored with the conversation already.

"You still haven't introduced me Freddy."

"Oh umm sorry, everyone this is Gwen. Professor Anthis put us together in potions for a project."

"Yup, we're going to be spending a lot of time together so maybe I should eat here so we can discuss it." She smiled and Freddy scooted closer to me and James scooting to him.

"I'm sorry there doesn't seem to be any room on this side."

"Oh that's ok there plenty on the other." She beamed starting to walk around the table which took awhile since we were in the middle.

"Nice job Fred," James groaned as we all turned back around. "Now I have to deal with her annoying Ravenclaw butt outside of class too."

Then all of a sudden I saw Lexi walking up the other side of the table probably to sit with her friends. "Hey Lexi," I half whispered and half yelled "Can you sit here for a second?"

"Umm sure I guess" she said sitting down in the empty spot between Hugo and Dom.

"Guys this is Lexi, she's in my Charms and History of Magic class." I said quickly and it was followed by hello's and hi's. "Sorry for the abruptness but there's this girl heading this way and we really didn't want her to sit down."

"Oh alright, well hello everyone," she said giving a tiny wave just as Gwen came into sight.

"Oh I'm sorry Gwen I had already asked Lexi to join us but you took off so fast I didn't get the chance to tell you." I said smiling sweetly up at her

"Darn well I guess we can just work together tomorrow after class then. Ok Freddy?"

"Yeah, ok, fine." He said and started filling his plate as she walked away.

"Thank Merlin she's gone." James said and turned to Lexi smirking slightly. "So Lexi you're a Hufflepuff I see, sorry about the loss to Slytherin."

"It's ok, I didn't really care that much anyways but your brother did fantastically," she commented earning a gasp from both of James and Freddy.

"Didn't care, how it that possible?" He said putting his hand over his heart.

"I just didn't, I enjoy going to the games and I love flying but I just don't care about a loss of a game." She said giggling softly

"A game? Quidditch is more than a game it's a way of life, it's in my very soul." James stated dramatically standing up like saying a pledge.

"Well I'm sorry to insult your way of life," She giggled, "ok Mari I need to get to my friends, glad I could be of help. Nice to meet everyone." She said looking at James in the end before walking away.

"Ok mister Quidditch you can sit down now and eat." I laughed and we all continued eating and joking around.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Shopping

"Ok so we'll all meet back at the three broomsticks at one for drinks and a bite to eat." I said getting a nod from everyone and we all took off in different directions.

Christmas shopping was pretty difficult with such a large group of friends. Rose and I already had gotten each other's presents so we were shopping together on our last trip to Hogsmeade for the year.

It was the weekend before Christmas and Monday we were heading home for the holidays.

"What are you getting the girls?" Rose asked as we entered a new clothing store.

"I was thinking a scarf for Ashley, a purse for Liane, and a hat for Laine." I said sorting through the clothing hoping to maybe find something for Ginny.

"Ok so I'll just get the opposites," she smiled and went toward the shoe section.

"So do I get any hint as to what you got me?" I smiled sweetly over at her, as I picked up a nice sweater that would be perfect for Ginny's present and moved over to the scarves.

"Nope, you always get it out of me somehow but this year I am standing firm. What about these for Laine?" She asked picking up a pair of black and purple checked flats.

"Those would be perfect for her." I replied and we continued looking.

Pretty quickly we finished at the clothing store, finding something for each of the girls and Rose also finding something for her mum. Then we moved next door to Spintwitches. This is where I had gotten Rose her present last trip. I had gotten her specially made Keeper's gloves that had a little dark red rose with gold outlining stitched into the palm...she hopefully would love them.

"Ok so let's try and get the boys something original so they don't get 20 broom servicing kits again." Rose stated searching the store.

"Good plan" I stated and started looking over the other side of the store. Suddenly I saw something and knew that it would be a great gift for James it was a mini game of Quidditch.

"That's a great present for someone that loves quidditch. When set up all the players will just fly around unless informed otherwise. Also you can play with one or two players." The shop owner said when he saw me looking at it. It kind of reminded me of a muggle foosball game.

"I'll take it." I said smiling over at him. Now just had to find something for the others, I was beginning to hate Christmas.

Finally Rose picked something out for James, Freddy, and Hugo. "Where to next?"

"How about we stop by the quill shop for a minute to look around and then head to Honeydukes." She answered and we headed into it.

Looking around I quickly found something for Molly; a quill that was in Ravenclaw colors. Also I found something for Lily and Lucy, Molly's sister. For Lily I got a Quill that played music when you wrote with it, and for Lucy I got rainbow ink. Just as I was about to head to the counter to pay for the things I came across a quill and parchment combo, but it was special. If you wrote the name of the person and they had one too it would send the message to them causing it to glow softly. It would be perfect for Scorpius, Albus, Rose, and I.

"Hey Rose come here." I yelled earning a look from the person at the counter.

"What is it?" she asked coming to my side.

"We should get these for Scorp and Al, you get one and I'll get the other and then we both can get our own. So we can talk after curfew or something." I said

"Ok," she smiled picking up two along with me and we walked to the counter.

"So I'll give mine to Albus and you give yours to Scorp." She said tucking the shrunken bags into her purse.

"And is there any reason you don't want to give yours your Scorp." I asked smirking and bumping my hip into hers.

"Well I might have already had an idea of what to get him." She smiled softly and a blush spread across her cheeks.

Giggling softly I decided to leave it alone as we headed into Honeydukes where I would do the majority of my shopping. Picking up some chocolates for Louise, Roxie, Xander and Lorcan, I moved onto the Droobles getting a couple of packages for Hugo along with some liquorice wands. Next I got Dom some of her favorite candies: coconut ice and jelly slugs.

"Rose what am I suppose to get Freddy?" I asked her as we paid for our items and we headed out the door. "I mean it's not like I can just get him the regular chocolates."

"I don't know Mar, let's go by Uncle Georges store and see if you can get any ideas." She said as we walked to what used to be Zonko's but quickly after the war George took over and opened up another Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. We walked inside and I quickly realized that even if I could get something from him here it wasn't going to happen now because almost all the boys were here bugging the person watching the store today.

"Are you sure there are no new items in the back or something?" I heard James ask.

"What are you girls doing here?" Hugo asked as he saw us.

"The same thing as you I would guess." Rose remarked as I moved over to the Pygmy Puffs, they were so cute and cuddly.

"Have you gotten me anything yet," I heard Fred whisper over my shoulder and I turned around looking up at him.

"If I have you wouldn't ever know." I smirked, "but if I hadn't is there something that you would like?"

"Humm, well I can't think of anything in particular." He smirked back

"You're no help at all Fred Weasley." I said pushing him aside and moving over to Rose. "I think we should go to another store we wouldn't be able to get anything here anyways since the boys have everything already."

"Alright let's head to other clothing store and see if we can find anything, I still need to get Dad something and get Scorps gift. What about you?"

"I still need Harry, Dad, Albus and Freddy." I said counting them off on my fingers.

"You're falling behind." She said as we walked into the store and we separated. I walked over to the shoes seeing a huge selection of converse, and a specific pair caught my attention. They were made so you could change the colors and patterns. Instantly knowing this was a great gift for Fred I picked them up. One more down three more to go.

"Mari come over here," Rose called waving her hand at me. "Want to get Dad and Harry matching ties?"

"Ok that sounds good and I'm sure they would laugh at it." I said as we picked out a black and red tie that you could change the pattern on. "Alright so now I only need Albus, and Dad, I'm going to stop by Dogweed and Deathcap to look around you can go and get Scorp's gift then we can just meet back at the Three Broomsticks with everyone else. Ok?" I asked

"Sounds gooood,"she confirmed

"Hopefully I'll find something for Albus on the way." I mumbled walking away.

Walking into Dogweed and Deathcap was always like walking into a forest, vines whipping back and forth, things hanging from the counter tops and a weird musty smell that I think was ingrained in the word work by now.

"How may I help you?" The owner called from the back and as he came around the corner I knew he instantly recognized me. Seeing as Dad used to bring me in here every Easter break that I would spend with him. "Ms. Longbottom what a pleasure what brings you in here today?" He smiled the lines on his aged face deepening.

"Oh I was just wondering if you've gotten anything new in lately that my dad hasn't seen." I said playing with a vine as it curled around my hand.

"Hum let me think for a minute; well we do have a brand new type of Dragon hide gloves, a lot stronger than the last. Evidentially the maker found a new way to make them." He said as he pulled out a pair of brown gloves; Dad's were getting a little old.

"And he hasn't seen these yet?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nope, got 'em in just last week haven't seen your Da in almost a month actually." He confirmed.

"Ok I'll get them then." I said taking out my wallet and he started wrapping them up.

I walked out of the store still having no idea of what I would get Al. He has always been a tough person to buy for and mostly just gets chocolates and broom servicing items, besides the hat from Nana Weasley. I was already running a little late and it was almost one; I had fifteen minutes to get my last gift and make it to the Three Broomsticks on time. Walking down the street I decided to go into a small store I had never been to. Walking in was surprised it was like a muggle store. It had vintage clothing filling over half of it, and the other part had other what appeared to me muggle odds and ends. I saw cameras, and clocks along with stereos and even a record player.

"Oh hello, I didn't hear anyone come in." I girl said as she walked down a set of stairs in the back. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Not really, just wondered in looking for a Christmas present." I said looking over the selection on dresses she had hanging.

"Ok well just to let you know, I'm an excellent seamstress and if anything is in the wrong size I can change it. Also all the electronics have been modified to run on magic so it won't be bothered by magic." She said walking over to the counter and I nodded acknowledging that I heard.

I looked over the items trying to focus in on what Al would like when I saw a the perfect pair of Ray-Bans, they were emerald green but had tiny silver accents, picking them up I put them on and they instantly adjusted to my eyesight meaning that he would be able to see out of them. As I was making my way up to pay I saw an old Ramones band tee and instantly thought of Dom and grabbed it, she had always loved muggle music and more specifically The Ramones. Finally I'm done.

Walking back I checked my watch and noticed it was already 1:15 and started running towards the Three Broomsticks. I opened the door and noticed the place was packed.

"Hey Hannah," I greeted not only the owner but my Dad's girlfriend. She had taken over the Inn about seven years ago and had been dating my Dad for four of those I would guess since that's when I first met her.

"Hey, Mar," she waved while putting some Butterbeers down for a group of students, "everyone is over in that corner." She said pointing. "Did you want anything while I'm here?"

"A Butterbeer and some chips would be fantastic." I said smiling.

"Alright I'll have that right out for you." She said before rushing off and I walked towards the way she had pointed squeezing in between people and chairs.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed as I came into sight and jumped up throwing her arms around me.

"Hey, Lillers." I said hugging her back.

"I've been stuck with all these guys for a whole fifteen minutes." She said as we sat back down in the largest booth in the place with tables scooted up next to it.

"Where are Rose and Dom?" I asked

"Well the last I saw Rose was heading into Spintwitches." Scorpius said, "I'd figured you two had already gotten there."

"Oh she forgot something but I figured it wouldn't have taken this long." I replied. "What about Dom." I asked

"Oh she was going into a clothing store and I personally didn't want to follow." Lorcan said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So what'd you end up getting me?" Freddy asked scooting around to sit by me.

"You're not going to figure out until Christmas morning." I said. "What did you get me?" I asked smirking slightly.

"If I don't get to know neither do you."

"Awe but I really want to know." I said leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips pulling away before he could respond. "Pretty please."

"Nope," he responded as he leaned in his lips meeting mine once again in a gentle kiss.

"Alright I won't bug you anymore."

"So are you ready to be introduced to the family as my girlfriend?" he asked smirking.

"Yup," I responded as Hannah came and gave me my Butterbeer and chips.

"Thanks Hannah," I responded giving her my money. "Hey! No" I said slapping Freddy's hand away, then Albus and Scorpius'. "Get your own." I glared at all of them just as Rose and Dom both walked in taking the last chairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Break

"Oh Mariiiiii…"

"Huh, What?" I asked coming out of my thoughts and turning to Albus.

"Scorpius and I made a bet about whether James or Freddy had the most detentions, want in on it?" He asked as we were walking down to the carriages to get on the train.

"Well I already know the answer so it would be unfair." I shrugged climbing up into a seat.

"How do you possibly know?" Scorpius asked shocked.

"Well the one time I got detention, the only one,"I clarified for Rose you gave 'the' look. "I was with James and Fred and I we were joking around and I just asked."

"What did you get detention for anyhow?" Al asked.

"Yeah you never told us." Scorp smirked.

"For giving cheek to Pince after I dropped one of her precious books." I groaned earning a laugh from both boys and a slight laugh from Rose.

"Well ok but anyways what's the number for this year so far."

"Well at that point James had 2 and Freddy had 1 but in the last month Freddy got 2 more for not handing in homework and hexing a second year so he wins." I said as the carriage stopped and we stepped off.

"Ha! I win!" Scorpius yelled

"Yeah, yeah" Albus said handing over 8 sickles.

We finally found a compartment and were sitting comfortably about an2 hours into the train ride; Rose and I leaning against each wall and our feet in the middle and Albus and Scorpius mimicking us on the other seat. Rose and I were each reading and the boys were talking about some recent quidditch games when the door opened.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lily asked

"What does it look like?" Albus remarked.

"Be nice." I glared at Al, "Whats up Lil?"

"Well I was just bored so decided to walk around do either of you guys have a book I could read." She said

"I have one that you would probably like." I said getting into by bag.

"Thanks Mar," She said turning and walking out after sticking her tongue out at Al.

"Will you please leave me alone?" I heard Freddy say from out in the corridor.

"Yeah quit following us." James added

"I wonder what all that is about." I said getting up and looking out the door. "You guys it's the firsties." I whispered to the other causing them to rush over peeking out the door with me.

" Freddy where are you guys sitting?" Dawn asked trailing behind both of them

" Not anywhere near you." He answered.

"But silly you don't know where I'm sitting."

"Ok you choose a place and then we'll pick somewhere."

"So did you break up with that brunette yet because you know blondes do have more fun?"

"She gives blondes a bad name," Rose whispered causing us all to laugh softly.

"Yes I am and you better hope not to offend her again because she won't hesitate to hex you," he pointed out. "I definitely won't hold her back." He mumbled

"Oh I'm highly skilled for my year, I bet I could skip if it were allowed then I would only be closer to you." She added.

"I bet she doesn't know a banishing charm from a summoning one." James remarked leaning against the wall next to Fred.

"Dawn why are you still following me." Fred said getting frustrated.

Obviously it was a mistake because she didn't pay attention to the rest and just the fact that he said her name. "You know my name?" She said smiling wide.

"Of course I do so I can put it on the Wizard Restraining Order." He said but she laughed obviously taking it as a joke.

"Come one Freddy give me a chance in dump that Longbottom girl." She said running her hand down his chest and he rolled his head back in annoyance. That was it I've got to save him and I walked out into the corridor.

"Hi Dawn, hows it going?" I said smiling over at her as she grabbed his arm and he pulled it out of her grasp.

"Me and Freddy were just talking."

"Oh alright," I said turning to Freddy and wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms automatically took their place around my waist and I pressed my lips to his in a urgent kiss standing up on my toes. It obviously took him by surprise because it took him a minute to respond but after he took control pressing me back a little so I was bending back slightly and begun sucking gently on my bottom lip taking me by surprise this time. One of his hands left my lower back running up to the middle of my back pressing me closer against him.

"You guys she's gone." James said and I pulled back looking up into Fred's eyes and seeing something I wasn't quite sure of.

"Freddy you can let go now," I smiled up at him leaning up to give him another gentle kiss

"Oh ok," He said letting me loose. "You could have come to my rescue a little sooner you know." He smiled down at me.

"Sorry it was just so entertaining." I smirked, "So I'll see you when we get off right?"

"Yup I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye."

"Ok, see you later James." I said as I walked back to the compartment turning around as I entered I saw James start pushing Freddy down the hallway.

I stepped off the train stairs following Albus with Rose behind and started searching for our big family. Sadly this year Dad wouldn't be coming until Christmas Eve which was in 2 days. I looked around and there was the big red-headed group taking up a large part of the station. Dragging out trunks behind we made our way over, and getting pulled into tight hugs.

"There you guys are everyone else is already here," Ginny said rounding up James, Lily, Albus and I.

"Harry, and Ron had business along with your dad Scorpius so you'll be staying the night with us since your mum is taking care of your grandparents." She finished talking about Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy worked with Harry and Ron in the Aurors division which Harry was the head of. Also since Astoria's mother and father were getting older according to Scorp so she spent a lot of time taking care of them.

Freddy pulled me to the side in all the chaos of organizing and saying goodbyes. "So, I'll see you in a couple days." He smiled down placing his hand on my hips.

"Yes you will," I smiled "and no touching until we tell everyone." I finished off pushing his hands back and stepped back walking over to Ginny who was trying to get James over so we could walk out to the car. As we were walking back I looked back at Freddy who was greeting his sister Roxie. He looked up making eye contact and I winked getting a wink back.

"You can thank me now for distracting Mum," James said slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you James, you're the best almost brother a girl could ever have." I said bumping him slightly and poking him in the side.

"I know." I smirked as we came to the car and Ginny put all our things away.

"Dibs!" Lily yelled calling the front seat.

"Awe come on you're the tinyest one you can cram into the back seat better." Albus whined

"Too baddd Al, you and James are the one that made up the rules so stick to them." She said climbing in the comfortable front seat.

"Ugh," I groaned climbing over the seat being followed closely by Albus who was the shortest of the boys but still a good 5 inches taller than me or Lily. "Dude watch your foot," I said as he unceremoniously flopped into the seat almost kicking me.

"I can't help it," He said finally situating himself as James and Scorpius got into the middle seat.

"Are we all finally ready?" Ginny said closing the door and starting the engine as we all mumbled back answers.

I was unpacking the few things I had brought back and hiding the Christmas presents in my one hiding place that neither James or Al had found. When a knock came at my door.

"Hey Mar just wanted to let you know we're heading outside to play Quidditch." Lily said sticking her head in.

"Ok thanks I'll probably come down to watch after I finish." I smiled.

"Alrighty, also Albus asked for you to bring the dock so we can have some tunes." She said before heading out the door.

I quickly finished and slipped on some boots and a sweatshirt to prepare for the cold outside and grabbed my ipod and dock before heading down the stairs into the foyer. There I grabbed my peacoat from the coat closet, some gloves and a hat. Heading towards the kitchen in the back of the house I passed the sitting room, den and dining room.

"Hey Ginny," I said leaning against the counter as she placed cookies on the cooling rack. She always made a dozen of each of our favorite cookies when coming home: James was peanut butter, Albus was chocolate chip, Mine were white chocolate macadamia, and Lily's were sugar cookies. "What's for dinner?" I asked looking at the pots magically stirring on the stove.

"Chicken and noodles your favorite," She smiled over at me handing me a cookie. "All of them are outside which is where I'm guessing your going unless it's really cold in the house and I'm not realizing it."

"Yup I am," I said biting into the cookie. "I said I would bring the music."

"Ok well don't stay out there too long it's far too cold," She said "Also don't let the boys stay out to long I know Lily will come in when she's cold but they will stay out there all night."

"Ok got it," I said finishing the cookie and heading out the back door walking toward the field behind the Manor.

"Ok so it will be me and Lil against you two." James said as I walked out of the trees. "Oh good Mar you can start."

"Alright, all players know the rules?" I asked raising an eyebrow not talking specifically about the Quidditch rules but more Ginny's rules, and got a nod from everyone. "Ok ready?" I asked again as James and Albus hovered above me and I held the quaffle. Getting a nod from all of them I tossed it up as high as I could and the game was off. I walked over to the side plopping down on one of the benches set there and started skimming through my music finally finding something that everyone would like.

After about an hour they all decided to come down and head in for dinner which should be finished soon.

"No way we totally got more goals than you two." James said as we were walking back.

"Ok Mari who did it?" Lily asked

"Actually James, they have you beat buy 2 goals." I said as we entered the house and instantly a big pout came to him.

"Oh good your back, dinner is ready and I was about to send your father out to get you." She said coming from the dining room.

"Daddy's home?" Lily asked smiling

"Yup just got home 10 minutes ago, now before you go anywhere taking of those clothes and go get washed up then come back down for dinner." She said and we all hurried off towards the stairs after taking off our wet shoes and coats.

It was good being home.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas Eve Dinner

It was the Weasley Christmas Eve party and we were all heading over to Ron and Hermiones. I had just finished wrapping the presents that would be exchanged tonight and walked over to my closet trying to decide what to wear. Looking over the options I decided for a dress that had a small flowered pattern, it had a sash around the waist its sleeves reached my forearms and were sort of loose. It was pretty short so I decided to wear some black tights and knee high leather boots. As for my hair I curled it and just left it down. I rimmed my eyes lightly in black eyeliner and applied some mascara, looking in the mirror and deciding I look fine for a family gathering I stepped out my room walking down to the den.

"Hey Mari," Harry said from the couch.

"Hi Harry," I said plopping down in the chair. "Everyone still getting ready?" I asked turning to the TV

"Well I think Ginny's in the kitchen rounding up presents but yeah all the kids are still upstairs."

"Crude the presents," I said standing up and walking back towards the stairs as I heard Harry's laugh. I grabbed all the presents and started walking back down the stairs passing the now empty den towards the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and Harry was standing behind Ginny his arms wrapped around her as she finished putting the shrunken presents in a bag. Smiling I placed the presents on the counter.

"Want me to shrink those for you?" She asked

"That would be fantastic." I said and she did then putting them in the bag with all the rest.

I walked over to the cookie jar grabbing one of my left over cookies as Albus walked with his arms loaded with gifts.

"I seriously need less family members." He groaned as he laid the gifts down

"Albus that is a horrible thing to say." Ginny said as she shrunk them all and placed them in the bag.

"Oh come on mom I heard you complaining the other day when wrapping all of them." He said getting a chuckle from Harry.

"Well…" she laughed softly "it's still a terrible thing to say and we're going to be late again if those two don't hurry."

"I'll go get them." I said pushing off the counter and jogging up to their rooms. I knocked on Lily's door peeking inside to see her trying to zip up the back of her dress. "Here I've got."

"Thanks Mar," She said

"Ginny's down stairs packing presents, I've got to go get James."

"Ok, see you downstairs." She said gathering her presents and I walked over to James room and knocked.

"Yeah!" he yelled and I opened the door.

"Are you about ready?" I asked as he was struggling with something on his desk.

"Yeah almost."

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over and saw he was trying to wrap a present.

"Will you help me with this?" he asked, "I got mom to do all the rest but I very well couldn't have her wrap her own present."

Laughing I took the present and had it done perfectly wrapped in a couple seconds.

"Thanks Mar," he said and picked up as we walked towards the door and down the stairs where everyone else was putting on their coats and gloves.

"Let's go, let's go we're already running late." Ginny said holding out our coats.

"Ok Mum," James groaned grabbing his coat. A couple seconds late we were all grouped together and apparated to Ron and Hermiones.

Walking in the Christmas decorations were all over, Hermione always out did herself during Christmas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's so nice to see you again." Harry said as the Grangers pulled up in their car as we were walking up. During my first Christmas I was kind of surprised that they took so well with magic. My mother had kind of led me to believe that all muggles reacted that way but the Grangers were so supportive of Hermione and actually still amazed by some of the things.

"You too Harry," Mr. Granger said shaking his hand and clapping him on the back.

"Oh my goodness, you children have gotten so big." Mrs. Granger said looking over us as we smiled over at her.

"Oh you're here, good. Ginny, Mum could you come help in the kitchen I got off to a late start and I'm a little behind." Hermione said sticking her head around the corner and I could see a smudge of flour across her cheek. "Kids, Rose and Hugo are in the basement so you can head down and Harry, Dad, Ron is in the sitting room watching some game." She finished and we were all hurried off towards our designated places.

"Merlin I think aunt Hermione's turning into a nutter." James said as we went down the stairs.

"She's already there," Hugo shouted from the couch that he and rose were spread out on.

"Yeah somehow she forgot something for the pudding and had to run out and get it, so she's worried that everything's going to be rushed and not taste good." Rose commented as the door bell went off again. Five minutes later Roxie raced down with Freddy close behind.

"She's scary right now." Roxie said sitting on the back of the couch with James and Lily.

"Yeah she practically yelled at us to get down here." He said coming over to the chair I was on and sitting on the arm.

About an hour later almost everyone else had arrived and the basement was becoming a little cramped the large couch had: Hugo, James, Rose, and Lily on it with Roxie and Louise sitting on the back. The smaller couch had Dom, Molly, and Lucy on it while one chair had Freddy with me sitting on his lap, while the other smaller chair had Albus.

"When did that happen?" Lucy asked motioning between me and Freddy.

"Technically after the first quidditch game," Lily said as footsteps started going down the stairs, and Teddy, Vic, and my Dad come around the corner.

"Teddy!" I yelled jumping up and running toward him.

"Mar!" He said picking me up in a big bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever." He said setting me down.

"Well of course you haven't she's been at school." Vic commented as I moved to her giving him a big hug. "I've got big news to tell at dinner," she whispered to me and reached up scratching her forehead letting me get a good view of her hand and my eyes grew to the size of baseballs probably. Turning to Dom she had a wide smile and I instantly confirmed my suspicions.

"I feel kind of left out," My dad said and I moved over to him hugging him.

"Sorry, so how's the warzone upstairs?" I asked.

"Actually we came down to tell you that dinner would be ready in 10 and to get washed up." Vic said.

"Finally I'm starving," Hugo said racing upstairs followed closely by Louise, Albus and James. The girls followed behind at a moderate pace along Dad, Vic and Teddy.

"Freddy I don't think we should announce it, maybe just tell your parents," I said linking my fingers with his.

"That's fine with me. Let's just get it over with before dinner." He said and we made our way to the sitting room. "Wait right here and I'll bring them out." He said leaving me in the hallway where I waiting for a good long five minutes.

"Just come on please, it's not bad….not it's not about school." He said and opened the doors his parents following.

"You couldn't have made it a little better?" I whispered as he came to my side.

"What's this about Freddy?" Angie said

"Mari and I have something to tell you." Freddy said

"Fred you're making it so serious it makes it seem like something bad is happening." I murmured

"I'm with Mari on this." George said leaning back against the wall.

"Freddy and I just wanted to tell you before the rest of the family found out that we're together." I said knowing he wasn't going to come right out with it just from the conversation with Dad.

"Merlin Fred you had me worried." Angie said and she came forward hugging me. "I'm so glad Mari you'll hopefully keep him out of trouble."

"Hey she's been in detention too." He mumbled and I pinched his arm.

"Once and it wasn't for something that bad I just couldn't handle Pince's complaining anymore." I said as he rubbed his arm.

George pushed off the wall laughing slightly, "You went to detention for what?"

"I dropped one of her stupid books and she got all snippy and I got snippy right back. Evidentially she didn't like it because next thing I knew I was sorting flobberworms." I half groaned out, it wasn't a high point in my life.

"That's amazing," George laughed even louder as the doors opened.

"Umm, dinner's ready if you're done talking out here." Teddy said peeking out of them.

"Food!" George yelled going through the doors passing Teddy and Angie followed close behind after smiling at us.

"Hey Teddy can I tell you something before we all go inside." I said holding onto Fred's hand.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well since your pretty much like a big brother to me I just wanted to tell you so you didn't have to just figure it out that Freddy and I are dating."

"As in together?" he's asked and we both nodded "Well Freddy, you know I can kick your butt right?" He said in a scarily level voice just like everyday conversation.

"Are you going to?" Freddy said kind of stepping back.

"I will if you hurt her in any way." He said smiling and heading to dinner leaving me laughing and Freddy scared to death.

"You ok?" I said standing in front of him still giggling slightly and linking both our hands.

"I think so." He said looking down at me.

"Yeah you're fine," I said as I pushed up on my toes kissing his lips lightly. "Ok let's go to dinner." I added and started towards the door pulling him behind.

"You know" he started leaning down and whispering in my ear. "I think we should have a lot more of those kisses like the one on the train." And I could practically hear the smirk forming on his face as a blush spread across mine.

"Maybe if you're good," I said after a few seconds, right as we entered the large, loud dining room. We all soon sat and Fred ended up on my left with Rose on my right with James smirking face across from me.

Twenty minutes into dinner Teddy stood up along with Vic. "Umm if I could have everyone's attention. Vic and I have an announcement to make. After being together for the last four years we've decided to take it to the next level and decided to get married." A few gasps were heard along with some congratulations and clapping.

"Have you set a date yet?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We would like it to be pretty soon, August would be nice." Vic said as she looked at Teddy for confirmation and he shook his head 'yes.'

"This is wonderful, and then the kids won't miss any school." Audrey clapped, "We have to begin planning right away, I think a big place would be nice with everyone there and for a dress something specially made of course." She continued on and I knew Vic was getting a little annoyed which everyone did with her.

"Umm actually Audrey we think something small would be best with just family and close friends." Teddy said.

"Also I've always wanted to wear Maman's dress," She said then turned to Fleur. "If that's alright with you of course."

"Of course it iz alright." Fleur said in a slight French accent which she got when either really angry or excited.

"Oh well we have plenty of time to sort all these things out." Nana Molly said as she came over hugging the couple tightly. Slowly we all settled down and started eating again discussing possible flowers and colors.

"Alright everyone time for presents." Nana Molly said after we dinner. We kids rushed into the sitting room again where the large Christmas tree was. "Which two want to hand out this year?"

"I will!" James and Roxie yelled out and walked over to the tree grabbing presents as the rest of us took seats the parents setting on the ground while the kids were stuck on the ground.

I sat down next to Freddy leaning against his shoulder as he leaned back on his palms. After about 15 minutes all the presents were finally set in front of us and a pile of 11 or so presents was sitting of me alone.

"Alright everyone…GO!" Ron yelled and we all started opening them, it was kind of weird to look around and see how different people reacted, some opened slowly not trying to rip the paper, while other torn at the paper like they couldn't get it open fast enough; as for myself I preferred a method in-between not shredding the paper but I wasn't going to leave it intact. I chose to open Nana Molly's first since I knew it would be some kind of knitted hat; evidentially she used to make sweaters but with more family members she decided on smaller items. I opened the odd shaped package and smiled at the dark purple stocking cap with a yarn ball on top and a grey M front and center. I pulled it on and smiled moving on to the other packages.

"Oh My God Mar these are amazing," Rose said slipping on her gloves. "I can't wait to try them."

"I'm glad you like them, and I love my mood wellies," I said slipping on the present she had gotten me and they instantly started changing colors settling on bright green for cheerful.

"Rose you got me a piece of parchment and a collapsible quill?" Albus said holding them up.

"No if you would read the box it's a special one. You write down the person's name and of course a message and they get one on their parchment where it will glow slightly until they read it."

"Yeah Al, both me and Rose have one and that's Scorp's present from me." I said and he changed his mood considerably, writing on it.

"I love my present sweets." I heard Freddy whisper before kissing my cheek. "I didn't really want the others seeing my gift so here you go." He continued handing me a small square package out of his pocket, and I slowly pealed the paper back watching his reactions. "If you don't just open it I'll do it for you." He said trying to grab for the present and I pulled back quickly unwrapping the rest revealing a box. I took the top off and removed some of the tissue paper and inside was a necklace; it had a silver chain with a piece of sliver that was wound into a delicate looking bow.

"It's beautiful Freddy," I said taking it out. "Will you help put it on?" I asked holding it out to him and then turning around smoothing my hair out if the way as he put it around my neck and hooking it. "Thank you." I smiled leaning over and kissing his lips quickly before we went back to our other presents. Along with the hat, necklace and wellies I got: a new set of quills from Molly, a set of bangles from Lucy, a monster hoodie from Dom, and various chocolates and candy from everyone else.

Everyone soon finished and the wrapping paper was cleaned up, people were testing out their things and evidentially Scorp had opened his present because Albus was writing away on his parchment from Rose.

"So do you like it?" I said plopping down next to him as Rose sat on the other side.

"Yeah because it's just a parchment and collapsible quill so i don't know why you're so excited about it." Rose commented glaring as him.

"I love it Rosie, thank you so much." He said giving her a one armed hug.

"Now let me see that thing." I said grabbing it out of his hand, "I haven't even gotten a thank you." I added starting to write.

Scorpius Malfoy

This is Mari…So I don't get a thank you?

After I got done writing the message got a bit darker then slowly faded which I assumed meant he got it. It turned out to be right because after a few more seconds I got a message back.

I left you a message, but thank you this is the best gift ever.

"Let me talk to him" Rose said and I handed her the parchment.

Scorpius Malfoy

It's Rose. Did you like the present? Oh and Mar says you're welcome, and she'll write you tomorrow when she opens yours.

Tell Mar ok, and thank you for it I've been making it fly around my room all day.

"What'd you get him?" Albus asked

"A miniature of his broom that follows his wand," She said handing back the parchment to Al.

"Oh cool." He responded.

Scorpius Malfoy

Me again, Rose is motioning for me to say Thanks.

The night went on pretty normally, and soon we were all getting ready to leave. So we could have some privacy me and Freddy had gone out in the hallway.

"So I guess I won't see you until New Year's Eve." I said as my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist letting me lean back a little.

"I don't know maybe we can come over to play some quidditch or something." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"You know you've been a pretty good boy this evening." I smiled leaning up and just brushing my lips across his. Unable to stand it he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine as he hand ran up my back pressing me closer as my arms wrapped tighter around his neck pulling myself up.

"Oh sorry," I heard someone stutter and we turned quickly catching Audrey as she turned and walked off down the hallway.

"Well if the family hadn't already caught on they'll know now with the gossip." Freddy smirked placing his hands on my hips.

"Well they had to find out sooner or later," I smiled leaning up and kissing him again.

"Freddy, come one let's go!" Angie called from the other room.

Pulling back I unwound my arms from around him. "We better go," I said giggling slightly.

"You don't think we can just stay a few more minutes." He said pulling me closer.

"Freddy!" Angie yelled.

"Or not," he said leaning down kissing my softly one last time and we linked hands walking over toward the hallway where everyone was.

* * *

><p>Mari's Necklace: ..netimages/newweb/product/16464_


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: **

**I put two up today since i'll be away for the weekend and won't be able to put one up later...On another note i'm so happy that people are enjoying this story and thank you so much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews I really appreciate them :)**

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

"Happy Christmas!" James came by banging on my door and I glance over at my clock that was blinking 6:30. "Hey!" he shouted opening the door and running towards my bed and jumping on it.

"Ow," I groaned into my pillow as he flopped across my back. "Get off me James."

"Are you going to get up?"

"If you get off me." I said and he leapt up, allowing me to get up. He waited at the door, probably so I wouldn't go back to bed, as I slipped on some slippers and a sweatshirt over my tank. "Ok let's go tackle Albus." I said knowing he would be the most difficult to get up as we made our way across the hall.

"Ok we need a game plan," James whispered as we stood outside his door and I redid my hair in a ponytail yawning.

"Alright how about we crawl in and then surprise him by jumping on the bed." I whispered back and he nodded his head and creaked the door open.

"You first," he nugged me in.

"Why me?" I glared and he pushed me in even more and I got down pulling James with me. We crawled over toward Albus's bed where he was snoring softly. "Ok I'll go to the other side of the bed and you stay on this side."

"Ok" he whispered moving to the side while I crawled around to the other side. Peeking up over the side I started counting down with my fingers.

"Happy Christmas!" we both yelled jumping up James jumping across his brother like he did to me while I just jumped up on the end.

"Go away you two, go wake up someone else." He said covering his head with his pillow.

"Everyone else is up," James said bouncing on the bed.

"What time is ittt?" He groaned turning over and looking at the both of us.

"It was 6:30 when he got me up a few minutes ago." I said lying on my back across his feet.

"No, no, no, both of you up everyone is waiting downstairs." He said coming around to the other side of the bed and pulling me up, and then moving to Al pulling him out.

"Alright, fine just let me grab some socks and a sweatshirt." He said and we both moved to the door waiting. James walked down the stairs behind us probably thinking that we would go back up to bed. We walked into the den where Harry, Ginny and Dad were each nursing a cup of coffee while Lily had already sorted out our presents. I sat down next to Al on the small couch where both our piles were on the table, the parents were on the bigger couch while Lily was on the chair and James on the floor.

To excited to care if he was on the floor he sat down. "Ok let's do this, 1, 2, 3, Go!" he yelled digging into his presents, tearing at the paper.

The first present I picked up was James', opening it up I knew it would be something from George's shop; I ripped it open and uncovered a box. He got me a daydream charm, he always makes fun of me for zoning out and now he gives me a reason to. Shaking my head slightly I moved onto the next present; looking at the tag I saw it was from Albus. Placing the moderately sized box on my lap I took off the wrapped lid and pushed the tissue paper out of the way. Sitting nestled in the paper was a dark purple picture frame with silver and black scroll work around the sides. Not only was the frame excellent but I looked at the picture and saw a picture of me and Albus when we were both 9 it was sometime after we had first met then the picture changed to another of me and Al; every minute the picture would change, suddenly Rose started appearing in the pictures. Our first time meeting at the Weasley Dinner, and some with me, Al, and Rose then Scorpius started showing up.

"Like it?" he said from my side and I turned and he had on his sunglasses.

"Yes I do, and I'm guessing you like yours." I laughed.

"That I do," He said looking over the top of them and we both went back to the rest of our presents.

"This is amazing!" James yelled out of nowhere making me jump and look over.

"What is it?" Lily asked peeking over her pile.

"It's a miniature pitch with players to play with; Mari this is amazing." He said setting it up.

"The shop owner said that you can either set it up to play by itself or you can control it." I commented.

We continued opening our presents and I ended up getting: a new shoulder bag from Dad, a new couple new hair things from Lily, a new book from Harry, and a new dress from Ginny.

"Ok let's go make some breakfast kids," Harry said as him and Dad walked into the kitchen and we all got up to follow. It had become a tradition that we make dinner while Ginny relaxed.

"Wait Mari I've got something else for you." She said as I was about to turn the corner. She walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a black box with a ribbon tied around it. "I figured that since your 13 now almost 14 you needed your own make up." She smiled handing it to me. "Also it's a jewelry box, so you can put the necklace Freddy got you in it." I looked up surprised, "You shouldn't be that surprised Audrey basically sent everyone an owl this morning. I'm sure Teddy and Vic are happy that it took her attention away from them." She laughed.

"Oh well I guess it was going to come out sooner or later." I mumbled, "But thank you so much its wonderful."

"Guys stop it!" we heard Lily yell.

"I better get in there and help Lily," I laughed and she nodded as I rushed it.

"Merlin what happened," I said looking at all of them covered in flour most of all Lily. Harry and Dad looked sort of guilty while James and Al were still laughing slightly. "Just never mind, but I think we should stick to an omelet with toast, bacon and potatoes. James and Albus start cutting potatoes and onions, Dad you do the toast, Harry the bacon, and I and Lily with do the omelets. About 15 minutes later we were all done everyone with their own specialized omelet.

"This is delicious you guys." Ginny said eating her breakfast. "Are you coming with us after breakfast Neville?"

"Sadly no I'm going to go see Hannah and then I've got to head back to the school for a couple days but I'll be back for the New Years Eve party." He said

"What did you get her for Christmas?" I asked

"Actually I was going to talk about this earlier, I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Seriously?" I yelled jumping up and going around the table to hug him.

Laughing slightly he replied "Yes."

"It's about time."

* * *

><p>An hour later we were all set up to get ready. Dad had said his goodbyes and promised to send an owl later about how it went. Lily and I showered in the two bathrooms on our floor first.<p>

I made my way back to my room trying to think about what to wear this year. Ever since the war ended Harry had started visiting his parent's grave. It sounds like it would be sad but it actually was a very happy event. We would all gather around and spend a few minutes with them, Harry and Ginny would fill them in on how the year had gone and we would leave a wreath with them. After we would all visit The Potter Home then go to lunch or an early dinner. Though this year wasn't going to end happily according to Lily, Al, and James. This year along with going to Godrics Hallow we would go to Privet Drive also where Harry's Aunt and Uncle lived. Their son Dudley and his family would also be there I guess and they went every two years or so but the last time I didn't because I was with my Dad and Hannah.

Scanning over the contents of my closet I decided I'd wear the pair of black skinny jeans, with an empire waist long sleeved top. Drying my hair I left half of it down pinning the rest back with one of the clips Lily had gotten me; a gunmetal antique looking one. I decided to wear the black and grey plaid scarf that Liane had sent me and the silver bangle Ashley had sent. Hooking the necklace Freddy had gotten me around my neck I decided that my lace up army type boots would be best since it was pretty snowy out and slipped them on before heading down stairs. I saw that Harry, Ginny, and Lily were done and walked over to the den sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ok everyone ready?" Harry said taking my and James hands and we all responded and a second later he spun on the spot and we apparated to Godrics Hallow.

Walking to the graveyard was always a weird thing for me; it was the only point when I really felt I didn't belong in the family. I remember the first time I came I lingered behind and stood apart from them until Ginny brought me forward and introduced me to them. Albus gripped my hand like he had that first time and I followed behind as we came up to it.

"Hey Mum and Dad, Happy Christmas," Harry said

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Ginny greeted smiling.

"We've had a pretty interesting year…" He began.

* * *

><p>"Dad, can't we just skip this year I'll take a puking pastille, and fake sick," James said as we finished lunch in a small little café.<p>

"No we all will," Lily agreed and I knew it would be bad because she hated being sick.

"Don't be ridiculous it's not going to be that bad it's just a few hours also Abner and Beatrix aren't that bad they're just a little…" He trailed off talking about Dudley's son who was two years older than me and his daughter who was Lily's age.

"Yeah Dad they're just a little…" Al said motioning for him to go on.

"Oh you know what I mean," he said taking a big bite of his pie. "Now I'm going to go pay and we're going."

"You three stop it right now, you know you're father doesn't like this anymore than you do. Plus if I have to go through with this you do to." Ginny scolded them all.

"Ok let's go." Harry said as he came back up to the table. We all shuffled out onto the street and gathered up Harry taking Albus and my hands then turning on the spot. We arrived in a small area from there we walked to the front door of a normal cookie cutter type house. Ringing the doorbell and loud voice came from the inside. Opening the door was a very large round man, what hair he had left was white as snow and his eyes were small and mean looking.

He didn't say a thing and just opened the door then walked away.

"I guess that means to come in." I mumbled to Al who laughed slightly. We walked in a very pristine house with doilies and tiny flower patterns everywhere.

"Hello Harry I'm glad you could make it." I women smiled slightly nodding her head but I could tell she kind of wished we weren't all here.

"Nice to see you again," A man about as tall and about the same age as Harry came forward shaking his hand, I guessed that he was Dudley and the other two his parents. Standing behind was a tall thin woman with black hair and a long pointed nose. Along with the woman were two children which seemed like they had better things to do, the girl, Beatrix had her father's blonde hair and blue eyes but small petite features. The boy, Abner was tall with black hair and light blue eyes he was looking over all of us with a straight face but when he got to me he smirked slightly.

While I was looking over everyone the lady had walked up to Dudley's side and was greeting Ginny, she seemed polite and like she actually wasn't being forced to be.

"Who is this?" She asked kindly looking at me.

"Oh this is Mari Longbottom." Ginny said smiling

"Well hello Mari, I'm Lydia Dudley's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said sticking out her hand which I took smiling.

"Ok why don't you children go in the other room while we adults got sit and talk." Petunia said ushering us all into separate rooms. Abner and Beatrix walked into the room while James, Lily, and Albus lagged behind turning around I grabbed Albus' hand pulling him and he followed grabbing Lily's hand and she grabbed James pulling them all in I took the seat across from Beatrix next to Abner.

"So how was your year?" James asked trying to make this a little less weird.

"Oh it was fantastic James at our boarding school we have horses so I got to ride every day." Beatrix said looking at all of us and I could tell right away she was a brat.

"I love your shoes Beatrix." Lily said trying to be nice.

"Oh thanks I got them at this high end store only a couple pairs were made in the entire world," She bragged. "Lily do you want to go see what I got for Christmas," she said not even waiting for a reply and dragging her out of the room.

"Well how about you Abner?" James grimaced slightly making me laugh slightly but I covered it up with my hand.

"Oh I think I'd much rather hear about our guest. How did you end up at the Potter's for Christmas, maybe dating one of them?" He said which both of them replied quickly 'no' to.

Hurt a little bit by their quick replies I turned to Abner, "Actually I've been living with the Potter's since I was nine. My father works at my school and so he's not able to get off of work sometimes, which is why I came tonight. A couple years ago I was with him for Christmas which is why I've never been here, and yes neither is my boyfriend but I do have one"

"Oh well I've noticed that you have a slight accent?" He commented smirking and moving a little closer.

"Umm I grew up in America until I moved here I suppose that I just haven't let it go." I smiled softly, moving back a little in my chair.

"Oh well I guess the rumors are true." He smiled at me.

"What rumors?" I asked confused.

"That Americans are cute." Suddenly the boys went in like a protective brother mode because the snapped to attention and move closer sitting on the couch that Beatrix and Lily had been on.

"How's the boxing going?" James asked.

"Oh fine. Did they mention I box Mari?" he asked leaning over a little further.

"No they didn't, but I'm sure that's fun." I commented leaning back.

"So how was Smeltings this year?" Albus said trying to take the attention off me.

This started him off on this big speech about how his grades were fantastic along with the girls he had gone out with. I almost wished I had brought James present because after hearing his voice go on for about 30 minutes I was ready to cast a hex on him.

"Dinner's ready," Petunia announced from the other room.

'Oh great another hour or so with them.' I thought to myself as I heard Lily and Beatrix come down the stairs and into the room.

"Don't you ever and I repeat EVER let me go somewhere alone with her Again." She whispered angrily to the three of us as we headed into the other room. We all sat down I unfortunately was across from Abner but in-between Albus and Lily. Dinner conversation was polite mostly but Vernon kept grumbling it was becoming quite annoying. All of a sudden I felt a foot run up my leg, he was not doing this. I looked over and he was staring directly as me, I might not be able to hex him but I sure as hell wasn't afraid to hurt him the muggle way. So I slowly brought one of my feet back and swung it forward hoping to make contact. As soon as he let out a loud yelp I knew I had.

"Oh are you ok Abner?" I asked getting a worried expression on my face as James, Albus and Lily tried to cover their laughing.

"Yeah I'm ok just stubbed my toe." He said smiling back at me.

Needless to say the rest of the dinner went off without much else happening. Quickly after dinner had ended we left apparating right out of the back yard thank goodness.

"I think I'm gonna go up to my room and put all my presents away," I said as we walked in the door getting a nod from everyone. I was still slightly angry at James and Albus for their quick replies, I mean sure I didn't see them as anything more than friends especially James which I actually did see as an overprotective big brother just like Teddy. It still just wasn't that pleasant to know they both saw me like that. I had gotten up to my room putting away my things including my picture frame from Al which I sat on my nightstand. I walked to the side of my bed after starting some music and flopped down on my back my feet still hanging over the side.

"I told you they were bad." Al said coming in my room and mimicking my position on the opposite side.

"Yeah but I at least got a good kick in." I smiled and saw a slightly glowing out of the corner of my eye. "Oh crap Scorp's present I totally forgot." I said sitting up and running over to my desk and opening it. I looked down at it and saw a box with little wand holder with a little clip on the side looking over the package I saw a little note on the side saying 'for your boots.' I picked up my parchment seeing the note from Scorp from the night before.

Thank you so much for the gift…hope you like yours just at much.

"What'd he get you?" Albus asked still laying on my bed.

"A wand holder for my boot," I smiled laughing a little.

Scorpius Malfoy

I love my present too.

You've always said how nice it would be to have one for your boots

instead of carrying it in your pocket.

Scorpius Malfoy

Happy Christmas Scorp

Happy Christmas Mar

"Well it turned out to be a pretty good Christmas didn't it Al," I said lying down again.

"That it did Mar," He said laughing slightly.


	21. Chapter 21

New Years Eve Party

I had just finished getting ready for New Years Eve dinner which was always a big extravagant thing. Dress robes and everything included, it always took place at the Potters since it was the biggest house. Everyone from Harry, Ginny, and Dad's old days came; the Scamanders to the Finnegans, and Thomas' pretty much the entire Dumbledore's Army and Order of the Phoenix.

"You ready?" Albus said poking his head inside the door wearing his dress robes. As for my dress it was a strapless smokey grey dress. It was about two inches above my knee, and empire waist. Around the separation between the flowy skirt and top was a jeweled strip that was about an inch and a half. With it I had a pair of gunmetal pumps and minimal jewelry which included Freddy's necklace and my hair was curled and pinned over to one side with the same clip I had worn Christmas day.

"Yup ready." I said walking over to him and we joined hands him helping me down the long stair case to join the guests.

The doors opened revealing an already crowded room. It was large and round with adults and children as young as five mixed together. Drinks and appetizers were being passed around the room and the sitting places were pushed against the walls and were packed with guests.

"It's gonna be a long night." James said coming up behind us.

"Yes it is." Both Albus and I confirmed.

It had been about a half an hour and I had greeted about 30 of my father's old friends with Albus; a father which had yet to enter the room. I still hadn't seen Freddy though I knew he was somewhere here probably with James.

"Do you think that we've made a big enough entrance to sneak into the kitchen?" I whispered

"I believe we have." And we started making our way over for a little break from the adults if I was going to find anyone around my age it would be in there. As soon as we opened the swinging door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mari, Albus how did you escape so early?" Finley, better known as Finn, Wood said as he snacked on a piece of cheese. He and his twin Elsey were Oliver and Alicia Wood's children. Victoire and Elsey had been best friends since Vic was born a year almost exactly after them.

"Where's Elsey?" I asked and moved to one of the stools sitting down.

"She hasn't escaped yet" He said jumping up onto the counter.

"How's the season going?" Albus asked about Finn's team Puddlemere. During school he and Elsey had been the best quidditch players in awhile adopting their parents' skills on the Pitch. After school both had been signed to their fathers team Puddlemere United as chasers.

"Oh great actually…" He started out but was interrupted by Victoire and Elsey coming into the kitchen.

"Thank Merlin we did it," They both laughed.

"Hey you guys." I said hugging Vic, "Where's Teddy?"

"Oh talking to Harry about something," She said waving it off, leaning against the counter while I moved back to the stool.

"Well you guys look so beautiful." I said admiring Vic's black Grecian style floor length dress and Elseys draped one shoulder knee length beige dress.

"So do you Mar," she said fixed my hair which had fallen a bit.

"What about us guys," Albus remarked from beside Finn and Elsey

"Yeah I personally think we look mighty sexy." James said coming around the corner from the Den with Freddy.

"Oh yes James those dress robes are mighty fine." Elsey said.

"Hey there beautiful," Freddy whispered as he stood beside my stool.

"Hey handsome," I smirked back.

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there?" Finn asked smirking.

"Oh just how devilishly handsome you are Finn." I said back.

"It is something widely known by everyone." He replied as the door opened again revealing Ron and we all froze figuring he'd tell us to get back out there.

"I figured this is where everyone would be." He said as he went over to the fridge and digging around before pulling out a left over sandwich and jumped up on the counter eating. "I'm starving."

"Hey that was my sandwich." James said

"To bad its mine now," Ron laughed along with the rest of us as James pouted.

"James you could just make another." I commented.

"But that was the perfect one I'll never ever be able to make that one again."

"We have all the same ingredients how is it going to be that hard." I scoffed just then Rose and Hugo and Lily entered.

"What are you doing in here Dad?" Hugo asked as Rose came around sitting on the stool beside me.

"Eating of course," He said taking another bite.

"Is there more?" Hugo asked opening the fridge which caused me to laugh at James face followed quickly by Albus, and the rest who had been there including Ron.

"This where I thought I'd find you all," My Dad said coming around the corner. The last time I had seen him was the day after Christmas when he came back from proposing to Hannah where of course she had said yes. They had both decided that a small wedding with just me would be best. They still had to plan when it would be but he said it probably would be in early summer.

"Bought time you got here Neville." Ron said finishing the last bite as Dad walked over giving me a one arm hug.

"Hey Ron, how's work been?"

"Pretty good, nothing to big happening." He answered as the doorway between the party room and kitchen opened suddenly.

"What are all of you doing in here?" Hermione asked looking over all of us, "Ronald Weasley what are you doing?"

"Nothing dear, just greeting Neville he just got here." Ron answered getting a guilty look on his face.

"Well go greet him in the other room, and all of you get out there." She said and we all quickly filed out of the room.

We had all been walking around mingling with the others. Luckily I had ended up standing near Luna Scamander. People tended to avoid long conversations with her but I always found them interesting. She had been the one that informed me about thestrals and everything else about animals before I could take Care of Magical Creatures. I found her stories about magical creatures she had studies with her husband Rolf.

"So what are you studying in Care of Magical Creatures, I know how much you love it." She asked in her dreamy voice.

"Hippogriffs they are quite fantastic but I wish they could bring one in, but my favorite is still the thestral I'm just fascinated by them."

"They are quite amazing." She smiled and we continued talking about some of their latest adventures. Awhile later dinner was announced and we all were ushered into the formal dining room which had been enlarged along with the table. All the adults were to sit at one table while the children were to sit at another table.

"Milady." Freddy greeted coming over to where I was sitting next to Luna holding out his hand and I placed mine in his giggling softly. "If you will excuse us Luna," He said pulling me up.

"See you later Luna," I said.

"Bye Mari, Freddy" She said getting up laughing slightly and made her way over to her husband "You're such a dork," I said putting my arm around Freddy and he put his around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"I know but that's one of the thing you like most about me."

"You know me so well Fred Weasley." I smiled up at him and he leaned down giving me a soft kiss before we entered the dining room sitting down next to Lorcan and Dom.

"So you guys are like together?" Chloe Jones said from across the table. She was Lavender Jones, well used to be Brown, daughter. She was a Hufflepuff a year ahead of me, I always saw her with a bunch of giggling girls. She kind of had a thing for James I think, she would always glance at him and smile. She was pretty nice but tended to say what would be classified as 'airhead' type things.

"Yeah we are." Freddy said taking a bit of his boiled potatoes.

"Since when I haven't noticed anything at school," She grinned.

"Well since the first Quidditch game actually," I said smiling at her.

"We did go to the Halloween dance together." He quickly clarified making me smile even more and I took his hand that had been in-between us on the table.

"Aren't you with Ian?" I said talking about Ian Garvie another fourth year Hufflepuff, he was pretty attractive with curly brown hair and a lean muscular frame.

"Oh no I broke up with him before Christmas," she rolled her eyes like I was the slowest person on the planet for not knowing. "We just didn't get along well; it was mostly a physical relationship." She winked.

"Well ok," I said not sure of what else to say. I looked over at Freddy and he was coughing slightly trying to cover up a laugh.

Turning and seeing Bradley Thomas I decided to try a discussion with him. He was Dean and Charlotte Thomas's son, a Gryffindor sixth year, he also had a sister in Gryffindor in the same year as Freddy. "So Bradley where's Devon?"

"Oh she's spending this New Years at her boyfriends place."

"Who's she with?" Chloe so rudely asked.

"He's a muggle named Aamir, she met him last summer."

"That's a weird name," Chloe rudely said again, making me laugh slightly but I covered it up with a cough.

"Well his family is Indian, so I would imagine that it's not that weird to him." Bradley said scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Yeah I'm sure they probably think your name is weird," Freddy comments taking a bite. This pretty much shut her up and she continued eating.

"That dinner was torture," I said sitting on Albus's bed. After finishing dinner everyone had returned to the other room where dancing and more talking was taking place. Most of us had escaped and were sitting in Albus's room. Freddy was sitting behind me his arms wrapped around my waist, while James was beside and Rose and Albus were sitting at the foot of the bed.

"It always isn't it?" Dom asked from the chair where her and Lorcan were sitting and mumbles were heard around the room. From there was sat around for a few more hours until it was 11:30 and we decided that we should rejoin the party.

"Would you like to dance?" Freddy asked not waiting for a reply as he pulled me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing and other couples were swaying and turning.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for an answer?" I smiled as he grabbed me hand turning me before bringing me in and placing his hands on my back while mine went to his shoulders.

"Well usually yes but I know you like dancing." He smiled down at me.

"Freddy, why did you ask me to the dance?" I asked looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Well one reason is because you're beautiful Mari, but not only that. Your amazingly smart at almost everything, you can learn a new spell in a day if you really put your mind to it. You have this curiosity also that makes your eyes light up when you see something new. I remember watching you walk up to the carriage for the first time and you just watched it. I was remembering wondering what you were doing then I saw Dean reach out and put your hand against something, and those green eyes just lit up."

"You saw that?" I asked a little embarrassed and he started laughing slightly.

"Yes I saw it, and that when I started seeing you as more than a friend."

"That's why you came up to the Astronomy Tower that day."

"Yup, I wanted you to see me as more than the dorky Freddy." He smirked as I looked up into his eyes smiling.

"I knew you were more than just a dork Fred, especially since that time that Lily Rose fell off her broomstick while you guys were playing in the back yard and you and James carried her inside."

"I want to take you somewhere." He said leading me out in the hallway. "Go get some other clothes on warm clothes."

"Umm ooook, what about you?"

"I'm borrowing some of James clothes and yes he knows so he'll tell the parental not to worry if they ask." He smiled and we both headed upstairs. I got to my room changing into some think jeans and socks then pulled on my new wellies that already had my wand holder in it. Then I decided on a long sleeved Henley with a hoodie over top. I was just pulled on my hoodie when I heard a knock on my door walking over I saw Freddy in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt with a pair of James shoes.

"Ready?" He asked looking over me.

"Almost," I said making my way over to my dresser and taking out the clip in my hair then pulling my hat from Nana Molly on.

"Well aren't you adorable," he said flicking the yarn ball on the top of the stocking cap.

"Yes I am, now where are we going?" I smiled over at him.

"You'll see." He said taking my hand and we walked down the stairs, luckily the party was all the way on the other side of the Manor so we didn't really have to sneak until coming to the kitchen. We had grabbed two coats out of the hall closet and Freddy had grabbed a blanket. we slowly made our way to the kitchen where he opened the door to the slightly making sure no one was in there and we snuck in as he lead me to the back door where we walked out. I looked down at my boots which we rapidly changing between: brown for nervous, red for energized, and green for amused. Pulling me into him I started noticing we were walking towards the makeshift quidditch pitch.

"Why are we going to the Pitch?" I asked looking up at him.

"You'll see." He smiled down at me as we continued walking out into the field, we got to the middle and he laid out the blanket. "Milady?" he motioned and we both laid down. I laid my head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around me and we looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful," I whispered breathing in the crisp

"Just wait 10 more seconds." He said and looked down at me as I looked up. I heard the group in the house start counting down. "4, 3, 2…" he was whispering but never got to one because my lips pressed against his in a slow I turned over one of my hands pressing against his chest slightly but not too much to cause pain. His hands wound into my long hair tangling into my curls I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I responded opening my mouth slightly unsure of what to do. His tongue dipped into my mouth meeting mine and I tasted the trifle and Butterbeer he had, had at dinner. I hope I tasted just as good to him but he evidentially didn't think I tasted bad because pulled me closer. I vaguely heard the popping of fireworks in the back ground but didn't care much. I sucked gently on his bottom lip before pulling away to breath.

"Well I wanted to show you the fireworks but this was so much better." He smiled still playing with my hair.

"Oh really how much better?" I smiled sitting up and looking down at him.

"Umm…uh…a lot better." He stuttered out making me giggle. "I can't help it you make me a little nervous. What does that mean?" He said motioning to my boots which were flickering between green and purple.

"Well the green means that I'm amused, upbeat and or cheerful, while the purple means excited." I smiled.

"Come here." He said pulling me down to lay next to him.

"Happy New Year Freddy."

"Happy New Year Mar."


	22. Chapter 22

Back To School

The rest of break had gone by faster than expected and tomorrow we were going back to school. At the moment I was packing away everything I could possibly fit in my trunk which my presents were making a bit difficult. I decided just carrying my new school bag on with some books and the assignments I had brought home would be best and finally latched it. Starting to walk down the stairs I could hear James talking to Harry about something in the den.

"But dad you said when I was 15 I could have them and I almost am I don't see what another two months is going to do." James said

"No I said I'd think about giving them to you but with all the trouble you've been getting in I think your mother would kill me if I gave you them." Harry commented back getting a huff from James signaling that he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Are you eavesdropping? Is it something good?" Albus whispered coming up from behind me and making me jump slightly.

"You shouldn't do that," I whispered back moving back from the door. "But yes I was, James and Harry were talking about something that Harry was supposed to give when he turned 15."

"Oh they were talking about the _Marauder's_ Map and the invisibility cloak." He said as we walked to the kitchen. "They both were my grandfathers; well the _Marauder's_ Map was something my grandfather made with his best friends. Haven't we told you any of this?" He asked digging in the fridge for something.

"Well yes you've told me about the _Marauder's_but nothing about a map or invisibility cloak." I said getting out the bread to make a turkey sandwich.

Catching on Albus took out the stuff for a sandwich and continued explaining. "Ok well when they were in school they made this map that shows not only every room but every person walking, sleeping, sitting, whatever in the castle at the time. The story of the Cloak of Invisibility is actually pretty wicked," He began as I handed him his sandwich and sat down and I did the same listening to him.

"So normally an invisibility cloak will fade with age but Dad's never does. You know about The Tale of the Three Brothers from Mum and that is the same cloak that Dad has. It was passed down from Ignotus Peverell until it reached my Dad and he's been saying that once we're old enough he'll pass it down to us."

"Seriously?" I remarked wide eyed

"Yup," He said. "Dad keeps them in his office under lock and key because James tried to take them his first year off to Hogwarts."

The wheels started turning in my head. "It would be pretty cool to have them."

"I've tried Mari it's impossible," He said as the door opened revealing Harry.

"I'm surprised you three haven't told Mari about them before," He smirked walking over to the sandwich things still setting out. "Also I'm made it impossible for a reason." He winked heading back out the door with his sandwich. Thinking it over I couldn't help the smile spreading over my lips

"Al I think that means he wants us to try and take them." I looked over at him sticking the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth.

"I'll go with that." He said laughing slightly.

"Well we better get planning unless you don't want to try again until summer break. We should get James to help." I said as we started heading upstairs to James room where he probably was pouting.

"Ok so what's so impossible about it?" I asked sitting on James bed with him and Albus.

"Well the door as soon as it closes it locks, and it's a door that closes automatically and only unlocks on the outside without the key," Al said.

"Also the map and cloak are at the very back up on the top shelf, so it's pretty much impossible to get alone." James said.

"Well why didn't all three of you do it then?" I asked like it was a pretty simple problem to solve getting shrugs from both of them. "Ok well any ways one of us will just unlock the door and hold it open while the other two get the things from the top shelf. Wait how do you know it locks from the inside?"

"I got locked in when you were at your Dad's awhile back and the unlocking charm didn't work I had to wait for Dad to find me." Albus mumbled as we got off the bed.

Laughing slightly as I picturing it, "Ok well right now Harry is downstairs watching a movie with Ginny and Lily, so all we have to do is sneak past the den and down the hallway into his study."

"Alright Albus you hold the door open and listen for anyone coming, James you get down so I can climb on your shoulders." I whispered after unlocking the door.

"Why me?" He moaned bending down.

"Oh shut it, it will take two minutes. Plus you're the tallest and I'm the lightest it just makes sense." I commented as he lifted me up and started looking for the two items. "Albus can you see them," I asked since I was mashed against the shelve and my hand was the only thing reaching it the top shelf.

"You guys need to go over to the right a little; there its right there Mari," He said as I touched the material and pulled it down dropping it onto the floor and a yellowed parchment fell with it. James let me down and I could see the wide smiles much like my own as we just stood there.

"Ok so James you take the cloak, and Albus take the map so they won't be together." I said picking them up as we walked out of the closet closing the door quietly. "Make sure to put them at the bottom of your trunks also." I finished whispering as they headed up the stairs and I moved to the den sitting beside Lily unable to get the smile off my face.

"Ok, everyone have everything." Ginny asked as Harry unloaded the last trunk from the back of the car.

"Yes Mum we have everything for the two-hundredth time." James groaned as we loaded up our carts James carrying the family's second owl that we had for school, and started going through the station towards the familiar platform.

"Lily you go first, followed by you Mari then the boys," Ginny said. Lily ran at the wall going through and I waited a few seconds for her to get out of the way before following. It was always kind of a weird thing it was like your brain was screaming for you to stop, it was solid, you're going to crash even if you knew it wasn't true. Then you went through like slipping past a curtain into a crowded bustling station. Where kids were rushing around hugging friends they hadn't seen over break and parents goodbye before boarding the train to find a compartment. Moving over to the side where Lily had gone, waiting for the rest to come through I looked around saw Laine and Liane with their parents and made my way over.

"Mari!" Liane yelled hugging me tightly, "how was your break I got your letter and I loved my present too it's so pretty." She said before releasing me so Laine and I could greet each other in another hug but this one not so tight.

"Umm my break was fine but I have a something to tell you all about New Years when we get to our dorm," I said.

"Yay! Girls night," Liane said jumping making me and Laine laugh.

"I should get back I've got to say goodbye to Ginny and Harry," I said "see you later" I waved to both of them to see that Ron and Hermione had gotten there with Rose and Hugo.

"Hey Rose, Hugo" I greeted walking up between them and putting my arm around their shoulders.

"Hey Mar," Hugo said before I got pulled away by Rose.

"I have so much to tell you and the girls," she said barely containing herself.

"Umm ok I already talked to the twins and we have a girl's night."

Ten minutes later we were all on the train goodbyes had been said and I had no idea where Albus and Scorpius had gone. Rose and I were making our way down the corridor, when a couple of first year Gryffindors walked out.

"Ask them" One of them whispered catching my attention.

"No way, you ask, I'm not going to." The other whispered and I glanced over at Rose to see if she was listening too and by the expression she was.

"Fine," the first whispered. "Umm are you guys Rose Weasley and Mari Longbottom?" She asked looking at us hopefully.

"Uh yeah," I said curiosity getting the best of me. "Why?"

"Well you're two of the fearsome four, the four friends that go against all clichés." She said looking at us like we were famous or something.

"Ok?" Rose said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Also the rumor is that you," she said pointing at me "are dating Freddy Weasley one of the most popular boys in Gryffindor and possibly the whole school."

"Yeah that's true," I bit my lip, "but now we have to go find the other half of our foursome." I said as me and Rose started walking away.

"That was weird," I mumbled

"Yes it was," Rose agreed finally finding Al and Scorp. "Did you two know we have fans?"

"We have what?" Scorpius said laughing slightly.

"We have people that look up to us," she said sitting beside him while I sat next to Albus.

"Well that's more than a little weird." Albus commented leaning back.

"Agreed," I replied laughing a bit.

"So anyways did you tell him about Operation M and C?" I asked Albus.

"No, not yet I was waiting for both of you," he replied "We got the map and cloak out of my Dad's study, well we have the map James has the cloak."

"As in you snuck it out?" Rose clarified.

"Well we kind of worked it out in our heads that Dad wanted us to get it, so it worked for us." Albus grinned at Rose and Scorpius's expressions which were a mixed of happiness and shock.

"You aren't going to leave us in the dark about how you did it right?" Scorp questioned after a few minutes.

"Should we tell em Mar?" He asked me.

"It would be kind of mean not to," I shrugged and he launched into the whole tale about how I figured out to walking back out of the study.

The train jolted to a stop at the station and the prefects opened the doors letting us out. We started walking up to the carriages when I was grabbed from behind startling me and making me jump and scream.

"Freddy that is not funny," I said pouting slightly as I turned around and saw him laughing loudly with James.

"Yeah mate not funny," James said getting a straight face as I turned at kept walking to catch up with Rose, Al, and Scorp two of which were still laughing.

"Hey, waitttt." Fred said running up after me. "Are you actually mad?"

"Yes Freddy I'm very mad," I smirked over at him "Anyways did you know that you're one of the hottest guys in Gryffindor and probably the whole school?"

"Hold on," He said running back over to James then back as I stood there confused. "I just told him to go with the others so I can ride with you. Now what about me being hot?" He half laughed as the carriage came forward and Rose, Albus, Scorp, Freddy and I got on.

"Well Rose and I were trying to find those two and some first years stopped us. Apparently we all have a fan base." I said leaning into him.

"Yeah I already know," He said casually.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Well for one there's my first year stalker, secondly I've had guys come up asked if I was dating you. All of us kind of have admirers, especially you four" He looked down at my shocked face.

"Again I repeat that's just weird." Albus said.

"Ditto," Scorp said as the carriage pulled to a stop and the four hopped and Fred turned back around helping me down.

"If you just observe people you can see them." He whispered getting me kind of paranoid and I looked around to see a couple groups of people looking over at us as his arm wrapped around my waist. We walked up the small pathway when I saw a familiar red head.

"Hey Lexi!" I yelled getting her attention.

"Oh hi Mari and Freddy, how were your breaks." She asked.

"Pretty good, we figured out we're having two weddings this summer; one for my father and his now fiancée, and also one of Freddy's cousin." I told her.

"That's nice; weddings are always nice in the summer. So how about everyone else like Dom or umm…James?" She asked hopefully which caused a small smile to spread across my face. Did Lexi like James?

"Their good, it's actually Dom's sister getting married and James well he's James." I said as we walked in the doors.

"Did I hear my name?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yes James I was just telling Lexi about our break." I smiled over at him.

"Hey Lexi," He said smiling over at her.

"Hi James," She said as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Umm I better go to my table, my friends are probably wondering what happened," she finished running off.

"Does she not like me? It seems like she does that a lot when I'm around." James asked confusion clearly on his face.

"Mate I think she likes you," Freddy commented as I elbowed him in the side. "But what do I know." He coughed out catching the hint.

"Mari, oooohh Mariiii." James called coming up beside me as we came into the Great Hall

"No James." I told him in a flat voice. "I'm going to go talk to Scorp and Albus for a bit while people are still coming in since I probably won't be able to the rest of tonight." I said giving Fred a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to Scorpius and Albus.

"Ok so you girls need to spill" Laine said on the side of her bed with Rose while I sat on the window sill and Ashley and Liane were on the other bed.

"Well I'll go first since I think Rose's information will trump mine and totally defeat the purpose or telling it plus she already knows. But anyways you all know about the New Years Eve party," I started getting nods for them. "Well about 30 minutes to midnight Freddy told me to go up and change into something comfortable. Then after we both had changed he snuck me out to the pitch with a blanket and we laid down watching the stars and fireworks until after midnight." I had decided to skip the snogging figuring that would be just between us. After I had finished awe's and how cutes were given. "Ok now Rose what are you so excited about?"

Instantly a wide smile spread on her face, "Ok so you all know that since the dance me and Chase have talked becoming really good friends. Well after Christmas he sent me this long letter and in the end he asked if I would like to be his girlfriend." For a couple seconds we were shocked silent, and then slowly we came out of it and started screaming and yelling.

"That's amazing!" I screamed jumping up and tackling her on the bed hugging her. "Wait you said yes right?"

"Well he told me to tell him my answer tonight, but I've hardly seen him and when I did he was completely surrounded by his friends."

"Well let's go down to the common room and see if he's down there." Ashley shouted and we all got up minus Rose.

"Rose Jean Weasley get up we are going down there." Laine said pulling on her hand.

"I can't go down there like this." She said motioning down to her sweatpants, tank top, and flip flop slippers.

"Rose you've gone down to the common room in less. Just put your hair up in a pony tail and let's go," I commented help Laine pull her up. Finally she put her hair up and we were out the door walking down the staircase. Getting to the bottom we saw Chase with Damon and Martin.

"Ash you get Martin and I'll get Damon." Laine said walking over to her kind of boyfriend as Ash walked over to probably her closest guy friend they were kind of like me and Al.

As soon as they were away Liane and I started pushing Rose towards. "You guys maybe tomorrow is best." She whispered.

Just then Chase spotter her and smiled, "nope to late he'll think the wrong thing if you go away now." I said giving her a final push. We backed away to where Ash and Laine had taken Damon and Martin. Peeking over the couch at them I heard someone come up beside me.

"What are you all spying on," Freddy whispered looking over my shoulder.

"Rose and Chase," Laine whispered. It looked to be going well Rose was blushing a bright red as he took her hand.

"She nodded yes that has to be a good sign right," Ashley said.

"Well it I don't know how it would be a bad one," Martin mumbled, "Oww that hurt." He whispered angrily at Ashley.

"Well don't smart back and I won't poke you." She half giggled.

"Yes." We heard Rose say to him and they both leaned in for a hug then pulled back. Think that was the end I started to turn around but suddenly he started leaning in again. Catching on Rose started leaning in too and softly their lips touched. Unable to control it I squealed out with the rest of the girls bouncing slightly on the couch.

Pulling back from each other Rose whispered something to him before standing and walking up the stairs the blush still evident on her cheeks. Quickly Liane, Laine, and Ash followed.

"I see you tomorrow ok?" I told Freddy

"Alright," He said taking me by the hips and leaning down for a kiss.

"Night," I whispered leaning up and connecting my lips with his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile i've been sick for the past week but I hope I've made up for it by giving you three chapters today. :D**

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

"So are you two going on an actual date to Hogsmeade next weekend?" I asked Rose while walking down to breakfast.

"We've gone to Hogsmeade together before," She scoffed.

"No, you've gone as friends with a group before. You haven't actually gone on a date before."

"Well then yes we are going on an actual date to Hogsmeade." She smirked slightly as we sat down at the table. "I think…"

Today was Gryffindor's second quidditch game, and it was against Hufflepuff. Poor Hufflepuff had been clobbered by Slytherin before break and I know a couple people in particular that were looking forward to another beating. James and Freddy had been chanting our Gryffindor Rally cry for about a week walking around the halls nonstop, they actually had to be warned to stop or they would receive detention.

In other news Rose and Chase had been in the awkward phase kind of hanging out but not sure of what to say to each other. They needed to just realize that they still were friends it's just that now they could hold hands and kiss if they wanted to.

And speaking of kissing…I sat down next to Freddy linking our hands together and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, excited for the game?" I asked him.

"Why even ask when you know the answer?" He smirked over at me kissing me gently on the lips leaving a slightly maple syrup taste behind.

"Will you guys not kiss at the table it kind of makes me want to puke," Hugo said sitting down across the table.

"Oh shut it Hugo," Freddy said as we settled back into our places and I picked up a piece of toast spreading jam on it and piled some eggs onto my plate. Quickly we had eaten and Alice came and rounded up everyone and they went down to the pitch to change into their robes and warm-up. I went back up to the dorm with the girls grabbing our winter coats and Gryffindor scarves; I also put on my Gryffindor stocking cap Nana Molly had gotten me Christmas of first year.

"Everyone ready?" Liane asked around the room getting replies and we started to head down to the Pitch to get our seats in the front row. Walking down I could see a couple of people ahead ready to get early seats, too, along with different players that you couldn't quite identify yet.

As we walked up the stairs I saw Albus and Scorpius already sitting there and walked up next to them.

"I didn't think you two would be up yet let alone here." I said plopping down.

"I'm always up early it's this one that wants to sleep all the time." Scorpius said sipping what looked to be coffee and I noticed Albus had a cup also.

"Oh I know that, where did you get the coffee?" I said while taking the cup, with little protesting might I add, from the half-asleep Al.

"The house elves made us some when we went down to the kitchen." He commented as I took a drink and handed it back to him. We all settled into our seats with the girls lined up next to us as I watched the Gryffindor players practicing. Looking up I saw Freddy and Xander hitting a bludger back and forth, neither we being serious, both laughing and doing crazy stunts before flying off to the changing rooms.

Quickly the stands we filled: Molly, Hugo, Lorcan sat behind us. Damon, Martin, Chase and Dean had sat behind the girls and other people crowded around including Lexi, the Thomas', and even a few friends of Scorp and Al were around.

Marietta soon took the commentators stand and announced the players as they flew from the locker rooms. As Freddy took his place I caught him scanning the crowds and finally catch me eye and he smile waving slightly over at us. "Madam Dunbar walks to the center of the field while the players take their places. She releases the bludgers and picks up the quaffle…and it's up in the air, Dominique Weasley catches it and takes off with James Potter and Alice Santini on both sides, Dominique passes to Alice Santini." Just then the Hufflepuff beater aimed and hit a bludger towards Alice; Xander quickly took position firing right at Freddy who in turn hit back at a Hufflepuff Chaser. Quickly noticing that she was being flanked my two of the Hufflepuff chasers she threw the quaffle to James and he flew forward towards the hoops. Faking to the left he and Dom pulled their best move as he tossed it up to her and she shot through the center one. "Gryffindor scores!"

"Who We Fightin For?"

"Gryffindor, givin it up for the red and gold!"

"And who we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!"

"So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who we flyin for!"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

The game had going on for a good two hours, shortly after it had started the snow had set in and was starting to make it hard to see. Trying to warm up and get the players pumped up again we had started chanting and jumping up and down. Poor Keadon had been circling the field high above trying to move around even the slightest bit to generate heat. Huddling together we watched as Gryffindor made another goal making the score 50-0 and Hufflepuff was once again the worse team this year.

Finally I saw Keadon speed up diving toward center field then up towards the sky; catching on the other seeker flew in behind him just trying to keep up as the ice pelted both their faces making tiny scratches that they all would have for a couple days unless they visited Madam Warrington. They both raced up into the sky where we were no longer able to see them; we just sat staring up at where they had disappeared into the sky while the rest of the players continued on with the game. Looking over at Freddy I saw a bludger quickly flying towards an unknowing Dominique. Both Xander and Freddy noticed and quickly tried to get over but it was too late it she turned just in time to see it and turn a little more so it came in contact with her arm instead of her chest where it would have done a lot more damage. Slowly she flew down to the ground holding tightly onto her most likely broken arm. Lorcan was out of his seat and had disappeared before any of us had gotten the chance to get up and raced down the stairs and into the changing room's barely hearing Marietta yell out that we had won. Lorcan raced over to where James carried Dom to the sidelines he knelt down beside her.

"Hey," She smiled slightly looking up at him but you could see the pain behind it.

"Don't you hey me Dom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lor, it's just a broken arm Warrington will have it fixed in no time at all." She said sweeping the hair out of his eyes with her good arm.

It wasn't like any of them hadn't gotten hurt before, almost every summer someone gets a mildly serious injury like a broken arm or something similar, but it still was a surprise and we tended to rally together.

"Mr. Scamander if you could please help Mrs. Weasley up to the Hospital Wing," Dunbar said waving us all off I saw Freddy off to the side sadness written in his eyes. Walking over and taking his hand I saw tiny scratches on his cheeks from the weather, as I had thought.

"Good game," I smiled running a hand lightly over them.

"I should have been watching more closely." He frowned down at me.

"One you know that you couldn't have been you two reacted as quickly as possible, two we all know the dangers of Quidditch and what can happen, and three you know that Dom will be alright in a couple minutes and would never blame you." I bit my lip looking up in his eyes.

"I should probably get changed and you should head up to the tower because it's freezing out here and I don't want you getting sick." He smiled softly but I could tell that he still felt bad.

"Alright," I smiled and started walking away until he pulled me back connecting our lips for a couple seconds before pulling back. "I'll see you up at the party."

"Be there with everyone in about thirty minutes," He smiled for the first time and I turned walking back up the hill to catch up with everyone that had already taken off.

I walked back down the stairs in my Gryffindor colored striped converse, skinny jeans and a loose scarlet boat neck shirt that revealed the straps of the golden tank top underneath with my hair in a ponytail. Let's just say I was in the Gryffindor spirit and my outfit showed it. The party was already raging when I entered the common room dancing was taking place in the middle and a couple people were already snogging off to the side. I saw Flynn Masters and Dean Finnegan standing by the window and walked over to them jumping up onto the window sill.

"Where were you during the game Flynn?" I asked as Dean started up a conversation with Zela Morton a fourth year.

"Well Professor Anthis caught me with a portable swamp and I have to do detention for the next couple weeks." He said like it was an everyday occurrence, but for him it kind of was.

"Oh well I'm sure it will be fun."

"Yeah a lot of fun," He smirked. "I hope I get to sort flobberworms next time I've heard that's delightful."

"Oh it is, best detention ever," I laughed as Freddy came up beside me. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago, along with the rest of the team including Dom and Lorcan." he said smiling over at me and then looking at Flynn with what could only be described as a glare.

"And is she alright?" I asked ignoring the look.

"Yes you were right."

"Always am," I smirked hopping down from my seat but stumbling a little grabbing onto both Fred's and Flynn's arms that had shot out to catch me. "Well thank you boys now I'm going to go check on Dom." I said leaving both of them to work out whatever they wanted.

About three maybe four hours later a lot of the people had thinned out either going to bed or had snuck out to go snog around the castle and it had calmed down a lot. At the moment I was sitting in between Freddy's legs leaning back against his chest on the floor just watching the fire.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" I asked turning my head slightly up to look at him.

"I'm thinking that I've got an amazing girlfriend, and that I'm so glad that I met you four years ago." He smiles down at me kissing me on the lips.

"That's terribly corny," I smiled flipping around sitting sideways across his legs as I caressed the side of his face leaning up and pressing my lips against his for a soft kiss but it changed as his hand glided up my back tangling in my hair and loosening my ponytail. Pressing me closer to him our lips meshed together. I pressed my hands lightly against him moving so I was straddling his legs; opening my lips he wasted no time slipping his tongue in and tangling it with mine. My fingertips slide slowly up over his chest to his neck while his went down to my hips.

"Woah! You guys do know you're in the common room right?" a voice said and I quickly snapped out of it pulling back to turn and see Xander sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out Xander," Freddy sighed looking over at him glaring slightly which only caused him to laugh.

"Well I think I'm going to bed, night Xander" I smiled slipping out of Freddy's grip and standing.

"Night Mar." He said waving slightly as Fred stood and we walked over to the girl's staircase.

"We could sneak out and find a quiet corridor," He smirked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close towards him.

"Freddy we should both get to bed," I smiled taking a step back toward the staircase as he followed.

"Alright," He said unweaving his hands from behind. Leaning up one last time I pressed my lips against him letting a slightly smile show as I took the first step up and then the second pulling away.

"See you tomorrow Fred Weasley," I giggled before walking up the rest of the stairs.

Wednesday

Sunday was mostly spent lounging around the common room doing assignments and walking around the castle. Otherwise the week had flown by the Professors evidentially believed that since it was after break we needed to cram as much information into our brains as possible. At the moment I had about 4 assignments to do by Friday and they all were over 200 lines. As of right now I was half way through my Potions work and having trouble pushing through the rest.

"Mari!" Rose came in the common room screaming drawing attention of those around.

"Yes Rose?" I asked not even looking up from my parchment as I scribbled down pretty random facts about Belladonna.

"I have a problem," She said sitting down on the floor across from me drawing my attention. "Chase asked me to Hogsmeade, and yes I know I should have expected that," she commented glaring when my mouth opened. "The thing is, is that we are at this awkward part and I don't want that awkwardness during the whole date."

"Ok well, just talk like you used to." I commented.

"That doesn't happen useless we have other people around which is why I was hoping you and Freddy would double with us." She finished getting that sad puppy look she had perfected down to the teary eyes.

"I'll ask, but it's probably a yes." I smiled and she actually jumped up hugging me. "Now help me with this potions essay I'm just like half through and have no more to say."

"Fred, James!" I yelled seeing them down the corridor and started running so they wouldn't have to wait forever.

"Yes Mar?" James asked laughing slightly at the scene which had caused a couple people not used to it to stare.

"Oh I just need to ask Freddy something," I said throwing my arms around their shoulders which caused my feet to pick up slightly off the ground.

"Ok then I'm going to continue to the kitchens because I'm starving since I missed lunch." He said and continued walking down to the basement.

"So what is it?" Freddy asked turning his attention to me as we moved over to the side.

"Oh, well Rose and Chase are going on their first date this weekend at Hogsmeade and well Rose is hoping we could make it a double date." I said giving him my best sweet smile.

"Mar," He groaned. I knew that he hated doing the couple type things like going to Madam Puddifoot just like I did but I doubted Rose and Chase would want to go there.

"I know, I know but she really needs this and don't even act like you don't want to help too." I smiled up at him wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning back into the wall.

"Ooookk," he groaned out again.

"I promise to make this as painless as possible," I smiled pulling his white collared shirt a little bringing him closer to kiss him.

Saturday

I woke the sun just peeking over the hills and I groaned slightly when I noticed it was 5 am. Deciding that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep I went down to the common room to wait for others to get up or at least a decent hour to start getting ready. Luckily now I could talk to Scorpius while waiting since he always got up this early.

Lately he had been acting a little weird when around me or Rose sometimes even using that annoying monotone voice he used with strangers.

Scorpius Malfoy

Hey you up?

Yeah another early riser day?

Scorpius Malfoy

Yup, I suspect Rose will be up soon too. She's still super jittery for her date.

Well it is Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy

Is something wrong? You've been acting a little weird lately.

No everything is fine Mari. I've got some things to do before the

day starts so I've got to go.

Scorpius Malfoy

Alright umm see you later.

I wrote it down but he had already left evidentially because it stayed like a message does when the other hasn't read it. Something was up with him but decided to leave it alone and let it work itself out or get Albus' help since he had also noticed and didn't seem too worried. After sitting for about ten minutes I decided I needed to walk around and threw on my sweatshirt I had brought down and walked out of the common room.

The castle was pretty much empty and I seemed to be the only one up except some of the portraits. I noticed I was close to the kitchens so headed down that way approaching the fruit bowl painting.

Tickling the pear I opened the door seeing house elves running around preparing breakfast foods. "Miss. Mari what brings you here so early?" The house elf I had befriended in second year by the name of Dotty.

"Hello Dot, I just woke up early and got bored so I decided to see what was for breakfast."

"Dotty would be glad to make something." She asked a wide smile spreading across her face and moving behind the counter already getting my favorite drink hot tea with lemon.

"How about a bacon and egg sandwich," I stated and she began working asking politely about what I would be doing today. I was in the middle of talking about the double date when Albus walked in.

"Oh Mr. Potter would you like Dotty to make a bacon sandwich for you as well?" She asked setting mine down.

"That would be great Dotty, thank you." He said smiling over at her as he took a seat beside me at the counter top.

"What on earth are you doing up so early?" I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well Scorpius went storming out of our room waking everyone up and instead of just going back to sleep I decided to check the map to see where he was going. Anyways after seeing him just go to the library I scanned and noticed you down here and decided to join you." He smiled.

"Albus what's wrong with him?"

"It's nothing serious Mar, he just needs to either suck it up or get over it right now he's trying to decide which one." He shrugged as Dotty set his sandwich down in front of him.

"Well Dot and I hear were having some girl talk before you showed up." I smiled and continued our talk finally getting the name of the other elf she kind of liked, Remy another kind elf that had become a friend.

Awhile later Albus and I had decided it was time to return to our common rooms where I probably should help a most likely panicked Rose pick out an outfit and do her hair.

"Rose just put it on you'll look fine," I had been ready for about an hour in my wellies and jeans with a long black sweater and my hair up in a loose side bun. Rose had finally decided on my black leather boots and jeans but had yet to pick out a shirt. I was now holding out one that would be perfect but she wouldn't listen.

"Rose Weasley if you don't put this on right now we are going to be late and I know you hate to be late." I said finally getting her to put on the tunic style shirt and gather her wavy hair up into a ponytail. "Finally," I said grabbing my coat and scarf.

"Oh shush," she glared over at me grabbing her own coat. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, now are you ready?" I asked smiling.

"I guess, let's go." She said giving a half smile and we started down the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Entering the common room I saw Freddy and Chase sitting on the couch chatting with Sean Kervin, and Owen my ex and both Fred's roommates. I had to practically pull Rose towards the couch, never in my life had I seen her so afraid of something in her life.

"Hey boys," I smiled over the back of the couch and they both stood. Without warning Freddy jumped up over the back and wrapped me in his arms making me giggle.

"You look lovely," He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Well thank you sir," I laughed before turning my attention to Chase and Rose who were softly talking. "Well are you guys ready to go?" I said over at them knowing Freddy would probably say no.

"Yeah let's head down," Chase said smiling slightly.

Walking down the path toward Hogsmeade Rose and I were in the middle of the boys. "So where should we go first?" I asked hoping to get some conversation going.

"I think Dad put out some new products so maybe we should start there." Freddy offered which I was thankful for.

"Sounds good," Rose said a little quietly. She really needed to snap out of this otherwise this day would be horrible. Silently we walked towards WWW and made our way inside looking around.

"Well aren't you four a quiet bunch," George said coming out of the back smiling.

"Hey Dad, what about those new products?" Freddy said.

"Well they're not for you boys but I've got a few new WonderWitch products that I haven't even put out yet." He motioned for us to follow him leading back into his tiny work area. "This is it," He said going into professional mode and revealing a couple of clear bottles with paint and some tiny canisters. "Angie helped me come up with these actually.

First," he said motioning to the bottles, "we have polish for you girls. The color depends on the temperature of the room for this one, and the other will just change colors throughout the day... For these," he said picking up the canisters, "you do it put a pinch of the powder in water and then coat it in your hair and it will either straighten it, or curl it depending on what type you get."

Instantly after he finished talking about the canisters I knew Rose would get it. She hated her hair texture, although I actually envied her dark red wavy hair. After showing them he told us to pick which one we would like free of charge. Quickly I picked the nail polish that changed colors throughout the day, and Rose picked the canister hair straighter.

"Thank you so much George," I smiled as he handed me one of the bottles.

"It's my pleasure Mari, now how's my son been?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Oh the ordinary Freddy," I laughed before feeling someone come up behind me setting his chin on my shoulder.

"I believe I just heard my name," Freddy said a light chuckle much like his father's escaping.

"See what I mean," I motioned to him speaking to George.

"Ready to go?" Rose said coming up behind us hand in hand with Chase.

"Yup," Fred said popping the 'P' "bye Dad." He called over his shoulder and I waved as we walked out the door. Walking back down the road we pretty much ran straight into Chloe Jones and what I thought was her ex boyfriend Ian Garvie.

"Oh My God, Mari, Rose, Freddy and who are you?" She greeted in what could only be described as a high pitched squeal.

Chase shocked silent by the rude, blunt question just kind of furrowed his eyebrows. "This is Chase Higgs my boyfriend," Rose clarified smiling and taking his hand; finally she was coming out of her shell and Chase seem loosen up as well.

"Well we were just heading to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, would you like to join us?" Ian asked kindly.

"Sure we would," Rose said surprisingly and I could almost see Freddy's eyes bug out of his head.

Gripping his hand I looked up and whispered "It will just be a few minutes, do it for Rose," as we all started towards the stuffy, crowded tea shop. Walking up to Rose's side I held her back motioning for Freddy to walk up to Chase and start a conversation so the poor guy wouldn't be stuck with Chloe. "Whyyyyy?" I moaned out.

"It's my first date I just want to experience it, please Mari." She practically begged making me groan even more.

"Alright but Freddy is not going to be happy with either of us," and we walked forward towards the group catching up.

Joining back up with Fred I linked my hand with his and we came to the door. I heard a little groan escape Fred lips much like mine had with Rose. Entering the small steamy place I felt my stomach drop in horror, a sickening amount of frills and pink covered every inch and couples were crowded around small circular tables. "This is going to be horrible," I whispered getting a chuckle from Fred.

"Oh there's a couple tables over there," Chloe said walking over as we followed. Looking over at Rose and Chase I noticed a look of regret on Rose's face and it looked like Chase would prefer not to be here but since Rose wanted to come he would. Instantly Madam Puddifoot came over herself asking what we would like.

"Oh hello Madam Puddifoot, Ian and I will of course have our usual," Chloe said then pointed out to us that is; Jasmine Tea for her and Orange Spice for Ian along with an order of cranberry scones.

"Umm I'll have Cinnamon please." Rose stated

"Just black for me." Chase said

"Black for me as well," Freddy said figeting trying to find a comfortable spot on the chair.

"Lemon please," I smiled placing a hand on Fred to try and stop him from moving as she walked away with our orders. Finally looking around I could see people that I knew cuddled over their cups, Chloe and Ian had scooted closer together and were pretty much hip to hip. "It's awfully hot in here I stated slipping off my coat and undoing my scarf."

"I think it makes it cozy," Chloe smiled leaning over and kissing Ian. Soon Puddifoot returned with our order and it seemed like that was the cue for Chloe and Ian to go into a little bubble. The instantly started acting like all the couples around the area, whispering things into each other's ears and giving little pecks and other things until full blown snogging.

"Think we can make a break for it?" Rose whispered and I nodded pulling on Fred's hand so he would stand while Rose did the same for Chase. They both dropped a few sickles onto the table for the drinks and we started out.

"Where are you guys going?" Chloe asked coming out of her snogging bubble.

"Oh Rose here was having trouble breathing in the stuffy atmosphere."

"Yeah," she coughed "I just need some fresh air."

"Oh alright see you guys later." Chloe said looking a little disappointed but I doubt she would care after we were gone.

"Finally," Freddy groaned taking a deep breath, after that we practically ran out onto the street

"Fresh air!" Chase yelled at the same time laughing slightly.

"Rose I'm going to kill you if we ever have to go in there again," I whispered glaring slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm young and naive I didn't think a place could be that bad and lacy." She laughed smiling making the rest of us laugh even louder.

"How about we start towards the Three Broomsticks for some real food?" I said as Freddy helped me with my coat and I retied my scarf.

"Sounds perfect," Chase said linking his hand with Rose and I saw a blush work its way over her cheeks.

"Freddy?" I smiled and he instantly knew what I wanted and without even asking he bent down and I hopped onto his back. "Thanks Sweetie." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Anytime," He smiled back hooking his arms under my knees as my boots turned a bright shade of blue and he started walking with Rose and Chance all the way to the other side of the village.

"Hi Hannah," I said over the medium sized crowd since it was still a little early for the lunch crowd. We quickly found seats and I offered to go up and get us some drinks to start out on. "Can I get four Butterbeers?" I smiled over the bar at Hannah and she nodded grabbing the glasses.

"Hey, Mar you're Dad's in the back if you wanted to pop in and say hello." She smiled over the bar, but I didn't need to because just then he came through the door that connected to the kitchen munching on a chip.

"Hey Mari you here with everyone?" He said looking around.

"Nope just Freddy, Rose, and Chase Higgs." I smiled, "It's Rose and Chase's first date and no you can't tell anyone else." I said knowing he would write Ron or something.

"Fine, fine I won't," he held up his hands laughing lightly.

"Here you go Mar, four Butterbeers." Hannah said pushing them closer.

"Thank you," I said taking them with some difficulty but managed and maneuvered my way around the tables. Sitting down Freddy's arm wound around my waist pulling me closer and we sat talking and sipping our drinks before ordering some lunch. Rose and Chase had seemed to be like their old selves by the time we had finished our meals and I decided to put it to the test.

"You know what I just realized, I need to pick up some more ink, I spilled my other bottle a few days ago and have been using my extra all up with those assignments." I mentioned which really was kind of true I had spilled some but not a whole bottle. "Come with me Freddy?"

"Sure," He shrugged and we scooted out of the booth.

"See you guys later," I smiled ignoring the pleading look from Rose though motioned for her to continue talking as we walked out the door.

"You don't need ink do you?" He said keeping an arm around my waist.

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because your boots are yellow which means: hopeful, unpredictable, and mischievous." He smirked.

"Ok, so no ink but what about visiting Honeydukes?" I smiled bumping my hip into him softly.

"I say that sounds great, the guys got into my stash last week." He grinned and we continued towards the entrance of the sweets store.

"I love this place," I whispered.

"I always thought it was kind of depressing when we came, when I was little but know I can see the beauty of it.

At the moment we were sitting on top of the memorial hill where a marble statue stood with all the names of the people who had died in the First and Second War including my Grandparents even though they technically died after. Standing up on the bench I scanned over the names until I found them like I had so many times before; Alice and Frank Longbottom I wish Dad would have been able to really meet them let alone me.

Sensing Freddy on my right I noticed him reach out and run a finger over a single name and I looked closer seeing it was Fred Weasley.

"It's hard to live up to him," He said sadness leaking into his voice. "I see that picture of him and Dad in the shop of their opening day and see how happy dad was. I think Dad lost a part of himself that day too."

"I'm sure it is, and I'm sure George will never be the same but he's learned to live. You know that your father is plenty happy with his life. As for you they named you Fred because they know you're just as great, you don't need to live up to him Freddy. You're a different person but for what it's worth, from all the stories I've heard you are exactly like him except for the red hair that is." I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist and looking over his features.

"They all died for us Mari, so we could have this life how do we ever repay them?" He said scanning the list.

"We live, we laugh, we…" It was about to slip out of my mouth 'we love' I didn't want to give Freddy the impression that, that's what I was thinking as we stood here alone. "We enjoy our lives the best we can." I smiled over at him and pulled him back over to the bench set up there where we continued sitting for a little more.

"You're shivering," Freddy said wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm p-perfectly fine," I tried but the chattering betrayed me making Freddy laugh slightly.

"We should start heading back to the castle anyhow it's getting late." He said looking down at my boots which had turned black but had a slightly blue tint. "What's black?" he said wrapping the side of his coat around my shoulders and my hands wrapped around his waist walking together.

"Cold," I mumbled getting another laugh from him, "hush."

Not soon enough for my taste we arrived back at the castle and hurried up to the tower so I could sit next to the fire. After saying the password Freddy opened the door and we stepped in. Looking up first my eyes met a sight I wasn't prepared at all mentally to look at; Rose and Chase were on the common room couch full out snogging

"Woah!" Freddy yelled shock written on his face much like mine probably as they jumped apart, "I guess you two worked it out then."

"Shut it Fred," Rose commented glaring at him but a blush as red as it could be was on her face.

"Umm we're just going to step out for a bit go back to…" I finished waving my hand around as I pulled Fred through the still open door. "They definitely got over whatever it was before." I said in an even voice.

"That they did," He said laughing hysterically earning an elbow in the side from me. "Hey not nice," he said reaching out to catch me but I took off down the stairs slipping behind the tapestry that contained a passage way down to the corridor that lead to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchens. Feeling Freddy coming closer I tried to pick up my pace when suddenly my boot slipped on the staircase, closing my eyes tightly I prepared myself for the pain.

"Gotcha," He whispered wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my back tightly against his chest. "Now not only do you owe me for going into that stupid place but saving you," He smirked down at me.

Stepping up onto the stair he was on and leaning back against the cool stone wall I pulling gently on the hoodie making his face come down to mine, "How about this?" I whispered against his lips and feeling his warm breath against my own. He moved closer not answering and just pressing his lips against my own as he pressed his body against my own.


	25. Chapter 25

Birthday

A couple weeks later in the beginning of Febuary I was walking to dinner with Scorpius and Albus. Rose and Chase had begun spending a lot of their time together and it always seemed that we could never be together.

"So you're birthday is in a couple days wittle Mari's going to be 14," Albus said slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Albus you're a month older than me and Scorp you're not much better so stop giggling." In actuality we all weren't that far apart Rose was the oldest born in November, Scorpius is December, and Albus is January.

"I don't giggle, I laugh in a very manly way," Scorpius pouted slightly and mimicked Albus's move throwing an arm over my shoulder. Unable to reach their shoulders very comfortably I put both my arms around their waists. Looking up ahead I could see Rose and Chase in the corner kissing pretty heavily; something that had been happening pretty frequently since the double date. I felt Scorpius tense up a bit and start walking faster along with Albus.

"What don't I know?" I whispered as we passed them both.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius said in an even voice and the wheels turned in my head.

"Do you like Rose?" I asked him stopping and turning in front of him.

Expecting him to automatically deny it and move on I was surprised when he looked to Albus who nodded and "Yes" came out of his mouth. "Please don't tell her." He practically begged and I looked back to Rose who I could still see down the hallway and I noticed she and Chase had stood walking this way

"You know I wouldn't do that, but you can't avoid her forever." I smiled moving back into my spot between them. "Now we better get going if we don't want another awkward discussion because they are walking this way."

"Thanks Mar," He said as we continued on our way.

"Now back to my birthday, what did you two get me?" I smiled looking up at both of them.

2 Days Later

"Happy Birthday!" I loud chorus went off in my room along with people jumping on my bed.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled pulling my pillow over my head and flipping over onto my stomach.

"You can't go back to sleep we've got an exciting day planned." Ashley said as someone knocked on the door.

"Got 'em," Dom said coming through the door with Lily, and Molly. "Oh good you're awake now we can start on the makeovers.

"Makeovers for what?" I moaned deciding to give up and just sat up on my bed seeing a pile of presents at the end of my bed and decided to open them later in the day.

"Well it's kind of you and Al's birthday party just like Rose and Scorp had." Dom said walking over to my closet and rummaging around. "How about a dress tonight?" she said more to herself than us.

"What time is it even?" I mumbled getting out of bed and stretching.

"It is ten o' clock and the party starts at 7." Lily said happily hopping onto my bed.

"Is it really going to take that long to get ready?" I said hoping desperately is wouldn't.

"Of course not but we're going to have a girl day while the guys hang out." Molly said matter of factly sitting on Rose's trunk.

"Well what about breakfast?" I said walking in the bathroom to brush the knots out of my hair and brush my teeth.

"Well seeing as how breakfast just ended I think you're out of luck for that," Laine said and I walked out my of the bathroom brushing my teeth and glared at her. "…but since we figured this we brought you some toast and juice." She ended with a smile and I mumbled a thank you.

"For now we should all hop in the shower we all brought sweats and t-shirts to change into to relax for the day, Molly and Lily can come up to my dorm so we don't take forever and we'll all meet back down here." Dom said taking control.

Rose and Ashley, then Laine and Liane went to take a shower; I went after everyone so I could finish my breakfast. Taking my sweet time I let the hot water run over me and sang along to my ipod which was on the dock that we kept on the countertop to listen to in the morning. Deciding that I spent enough time on the shower I stepped out drying off and slipped into my clothing that was sitting on the countertop and my contacts that I had gotten during the summer. Just brushing out my hair as the girls said to do I left the music on low and entered the dorm room seeing that Molly, Dom, Lily had joined us again.

"What's first on the agenda?" I asked preparing from what was about to come.

By lunch time my hair had been braided, my nails painted in the polish I bought the other weekend, and my face had some green goop on it along with other girls. We also had, had some valuable girl talk time to talk about boys. The only part I really hadn't enjoyed was when Rose was talking about Chase I felt kind of bad for knowing that Scorp liked her.

"Ok let's get some food," Laine said as she finished washing to goop off her face.

"Yay!" I said jumping up off the bed, I was starving that toast had done nothing. Skipping down the stairs we made our way down to the Great Hall clad in sweats or shorts, and tee's and or tanks with flip-flops. Personally I was in my limegreen sweats, a white v-neck, and flip flops with my hair braided up in a bun. As we entered the hall we saw all the guys crowded around the Slytherin table.

"Let's go say hi to the guys," Lily said already skipping towards them as we approached. Looking around I noticed a few I had seen but never met like Thomas Flint, a reserve chaser on the Slytherin team and also the boys roommate, Benjamin Gamp, and Leo Blishwick also roommates.

"Hey boys," Lily smiled sitting down beside Xander getting their attention.

"Happy Birthday Mari," came a chorus from the table and soon I was being picked up and hugged by Scorpius and passed down the line not once my feet touching the ground. It was kind of a tradition in the Weasley Family I guess. Lastly came Freddy and he leaned down slowly giving me a sweet kiss.

"Uh-hum" came a cough from the side and he sat me down and looking up in his eyes they had that of terror.

"Hi, dad." I smiled turning around.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," He said giving me a tight hug. "I can't believe my little girl is 14 today. I heard that you two have a party planned for tonight." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Well just make sure it's not to wild," he said looking over the crowd getting nods from everyone. "Alright well then I'll leave it at that," smiling he gave me one last hug and walked off towards the staff table.

"Freddy you can calm down," I heard James say laughing slightly and I turned to see Fred still standing in the same spot with a blank face.

"Freddyyyy?" I called laughing and walking back. "Oh Freddyy, ya still there?" I stood infront of him poking his shoulder lightly. "Well once he does wake up tell him we went to eat lunch and I see him tonight." Smirking I leaned up kissing him lightly on the cheek which kind of brought him back.

"Your Dad just saw us kissing," he whispered shock still written on his face.

"I think he kind of figured we did that when you went to talk to him." I whispered back leaning up and kissing him sweetly. "I'll see you tonight," I smiled then was promptly pulled back from him by Dom.

"Bye boys," Dom smiled and we made our way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ok Mari, while you were in the shower this morning we scanned all our closets for the perfect dress and finally picked on," said Laine showing a cream colored cap sleeved dress. It had a lace outer layer with a solid cream under dress around the waist was a black sash that tied on the side and it would hit about mid-thigh; It was perfect. "we also picked out a pair of shoes and jewelry, and Dom is going to do your hair and makeup." She smiled holding up a pair of black pumps with a tiny satin bow on the back.

"It's wonderful guys," I smiled sitting on one of the chairs in the bathroom in front of the mirror and Dom started doing my hair. Letting out the braids I saw my hair in a tight wavy texture.

"I'm not letting you see this until the end," Dom smiled turning me around and started pulling and braiding. Thirty minutes later she turned me around and I saw what she had done with my dark brown hair. It was up in a loose bun with wavy strands hanging down around my face turning to the side I could see tiny braids had been down and then included in the bun, 2 on one side and 3 on the other. "Just one last thing…" she said pulling out a sleek black and cream headband with a lace rose on the side and slipped it on concealing the sides in my hair. "Now for makeup," She smiled turning me again. After obeying her commands and being poked in the eye for ten minutes I was turned again. My skin had be smoothed, hiding the few blemishes that had come with puberty, and a slight pink blush was applied the the apples of my cheeks. My eyes were lined and smudged lightly with charcoal eyeliner and a dark purple shadow had been applied to bring out my green eyes. A clear gloss was slicked over my lips letting the natural pink through.

"Thank you Dom," I smiled hugging her.

"It's my pleasure Mari," She laughed slightly hugging me back.

An hour later all of us were ready to go, since not everyone would fit in a common room we had been having our birthday parties in the room of requirement especially the joint ones. Gathered at the bottom of the stairs in the common room we all decided it was time to go at 6:55, wouldn't want to be late to our own party. Walking down the stairs was a little difficult to do in the heels but I managed and we arrived the same time at the door as the boys to see them in semi casual clothing like jeans and blazers.

"Alright let us all go in then a few minutes later come in." James said as they all snuck in not letting us see a thing and then disappeared behind the door as well.

"Let's go," Albus smiled holding out his hand after the amount of time and I grabbed it as the door appeared and we walked in. Looking around I saw it was kind of a mixture of both me and Albus, it wasn't extravagant but it wasn't like a plain room either, it had red, black and white decorations around the room and large circular tables around the dance floor which was large and shiny black in the middle of the room. What looked to be snowflakes were falling from the ceiling but disappearing about 8 feet off the ground. Also music was playing from various places in the room, with twinkling light above to look like stars. Everyone had crowded onto the dance floor and noticed pretty much the whole third and fourth years were here though a couple older students were there as well including the Thomas's.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused at one time with a signal from James which he probably thought neither of us caught.

"Let's Party!" Albus yelled from my side raising both our hands making me laugh.

"Whooo!" I yelled as we walked forward onto the floor receiving hugs from friends.

Laughing out I danced with the rest of the people on the dance floor to a muggle song called Determinate. Jumping along with Rose and Lily I couldn't help but have a wide smile on my face this party had been one of the best the whole time I had been smiling. Soon the song ended and a slow Adele song came on.

"How's your birthday been?" Freddy smiled taking place in front of me and wrapping his arms behind my back as mine went up linking my fingers behind his neck.

"It's been one of the best," I smiled. "I haven't opened any presents yet but I'm sure they are great too."

"That reminds me don't go to bed without seeing me first I still have to give you mine." We swayed back and forth to one of my favorite artists. Raising his arm signaling for me to turn I let a soft giggle escape my lips.

Pulling me back in I rested my head on his shoulder and started softly singing to the song. "Cause I found a boy who I love more, than I ever did you, before. So stand beside the river I cried and let yourself down. Look how you want me now, that I don't need you."

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing before," Freddy whispered and I pulled my head wondering if I sounded horrible. "It was wonderful," he smiled leaning forward and kissing my lips lightly.

"Thanks," I smiled feeling a blush creep across my cheeks and tipped my head down. Too soon the song ended and a faster song came on. "I'm hungry," I stated since I hadn't eaten or drank anything for the past 2 hours while dancing.

"Well then let's get you something to eat," Freddy laughed slightly while taking my hand and leading me over to the snack table that had chrisps and tiny sandwichs. Grabbing a plateful and a cup of punch along with Fred we walked over to a table that Scorpius and Daisy Parkinson were sitting at. I hadn't really talked or even seen Daisy since that time outside the quidditch locker rooms, personally I didn't have as much a problem with her as I did Martha her friend but she didn't seem to be there.

"Hey you guys," Scorp said as we scooted out our chairs and sat, "this is my date Daisy Parkinson." Just about then my eyes must have grown to the size of grapefruits and the drink I had been taking about spewed out of my mouth. She was his date, ok maybe it was just a onetime thing, maybe it was just a special occasion.

"Well that's nice," I said to no one in particular and then turned to Daisy, "nice to see you again."

"You too, Happy Birthday by the way," she said in a somewhat forced voice but I'd take it. Silence followed for a while until the possibly worse thing could happen. Rose and Chase made their way over sitting at the table.

"Hey," She smiled at all of us but it faltered a little when she came to Daisy. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much I just needed to get some nourishment, and now I think that we should head back out." I said not wanting to take part in the awkward situation between them and pulled on Fred's hand.

"You sure?" he asked standing up.

"Yup all better now, plus I love this song," I commented as Dominos by The Big Pink came on.

"What is with that?" he said as we wound our way to the middle of the floor.

"Just nevermind it lots of tension between them lately is all." I said turning to face him.

"Alright whatever you say," he shrugged.

"Freddyy I just want to go up and change into something more comfortable," I whined holding my shoes in hand.

"Nope I have to give this to you tonight or the guys are going to kill me," He said already heading up the stairs. What in the world did he get me for my birthday that the guys would not like. "Ok, you have to close your eyes," he said as I heard him return back downstairs.

"Fine," I acted annoyed but I knew the wide smile I had on my face was giving away my true feelings. I heard him walking forward until he stopped in front of me.

"Ok open them," slowly my eyes adjusted and I saw him bring a cage out from behind his back and inside was a tiny dark purple pygmy puff. He actually got me a pygmy puff I'd always wanted one but never had for a couple reasons. It let out a little squeak when it saw me and I let out a tiny giggles, it was so cute.

"Freddy, you didn't have to get something like this I would have been happy with candy." I said looking up at him.

"Well I saw you looking at them Christmas but I had already gotten the necklace," the same necklace that I hardly took off. "Go ahead take her out."

Slowly I opened the door to the caged and she squeaked happily rolling into my hand where I gently brought her out cuddling her in my arms.

"What about the name Effie?" I said to Freddy and then looked at it, "you like it don't you?" it gave a little squeak and was decided.

"Thank you so much Freddy." I said leaning up to give him a kiss as I placed a hand on the side of his face and one of his wrapped around my back bringing me a little closer.

"This is one of the best birthday's ever," I whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

First Fight

What kind of boyfriend doesn't tell his girlfriend what they are doing for Valentine's day! Ok a good one that want to surprise her, but still it's not very nice. All he tells me is to wear something casual and maybe a bit on the warmer side.

"Freddy sent me up here to tell you he's downstairs when you're ready." Ashley said popping her head in the door.

"Do you think this looks ok Ash?" I asked looking into the mirrior for about the thousandth time at my dark jeans, boots, red and white plaid button up and long black cardigan.

"You look perfect Mar," She smiled walking over and started working on my hair and putting it into a loose side plaite.

"Thanks Ash," I hugged her after she was done.

"No problem now hurry up you've got him waiting." She commented heading out the door.

Quickly applying a thin line of brown eyeliner and coating my lashes in mascara I decided that was enough. Fastening the bow necklace around my neck I said goodbye to Effie who squeaked happily in her cage and I headed towards the door calling down to Freddy who knew the drill by now. I sat on the stairs after making sure no one else was on them and he would step on the bottom one. As I reached the bottom he pulled me up into his arms smiling.

"All ready?"

"I guess since you're still not telling me where we're going." Glaring slightly which made him chuckle and release me from his arms.

"Well then let's go," waving goodbye to the boys who were sitting on the couches also waiting for their dates or just take the day to relax. As we walked out the door he looked over scanning my body, "You look great." He commented slipping his arm around my waist.

"Well thank you sir, you don't look half bad yourself." I smiled looking over his outfit of a graphic tee, zip up hoodie, dark jeans, and the high tops I had gotten him for Christmas which he had in a striped Gryffindor pattern. "So no hints?"

"Nope," He smiled as I put my arm around his waist. "You'll have to wait until dinner tonight because right now we're just going to spend the afternoon together." Leaning up I gave him a soft kiss.

"That sounds perfect," I smiled

The day had mostly been spent in a quiet corridor talking about everything imaginable and now we were walking in a pleasant silence. I looked at the other couples around in the hallways, who had joined up after classes same as me and Freddy. Thinking about the couples brought me to think about the weirdest development, Scorpius and Daisy. They had been practically inseparable since the party and in turn so had Rose and Chase. Scorp was ignoring Rose which was making her ignore him also, it was a vicious cycle but Albus told me to let them work it out for themselves. It was just annoying because we were the ones stuck in the middle.

"You still there?" Freddy asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah just thinking about something," I said smiling up at him.

"Ok well we're here," He said and I looked around all that was here was an abandoned classroom close to the Astronomy tower. Everyone had walked by it, it was off to the side as you walked up the tower steps and I had even looked in one and all it was, was dark and dusty.

"Here?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Yup now close your eyes." As I did I heard the click of a door then he moved behind me placing his own hands over my eyes and moved me forward, instantly the smell of apple blossoms hit my nose and I breathed in deeply. I loved apple blossoms actually I loved anything centered around apples.

"Now I know it's not much but I thought you might like it." He commented removing his hands from my eyes signaling for me to open them. Letting my eyes adjust I looked at the small circular table in the middles that had a simple white tablecloth over it with a trio of candles in the middle. Two place settings were on opposites sides with covered plates hiding whatever had been planned for dinner. Looking over the room I saw more candles set up and lit to provide the lighting and bunches of apple blossom sprigs had been placed in large vases around the seating area. Over to the side I saw a cart with more plates covered and a pitcher of some liquid. The once small dark and dusty had been cleaned spotless and the windows were open letting you see outside.

"This is wonderful Fred," I smiled turning around to look at him.

"Thanks, I had some help from your Dad with the blossoms, and Dotty and Remy helped with the food…" He trailed off as I giggled slightly by his nervousness that showed through.

"Thank you for doing this." I leaned up giving him another kiss which was quickly returned.

Walking over to our seats he pulled mine out and scooted it back in once I was seated then moved over toward the cart taking the pitcher and bringing it over pouring us two glasses of what looked to be pumpkin juice another favorite of mine. Setting the pitcher aside he moved to the plates removing the covers with a grand gesture similar to what you'd see at a fancy restaurant in a movie. Laughing loudly I watched as he set them down and then sat down himself. Looking over the food my mouth watered: roasted chicken, jacket potatoes with all the works, and whole sautéed green beans. Smiling I started eating immediately much like Freddy.

After we had finished dinner he brought over two more plates a wide smile on his face and revealed apple cumble, my favorite dessert.

"How on earth did you know every single one of my favorite foods?" I asked as we started eating.

"Because Mar I pay attention to you." He stated like it was the simplest question in the universe.

"We should probably head back to the dorm so we don't get caught out past curfew," I murmered sadly as we sat on top of the Astronomy tower after dinner.

"No need to worry about that I burrowed the cloak from James, but if you want to head back that's fine."

"No, I'm having a great time." I smiled looking down at the lake where you could see the squid moving below the ice. I scooted closer laying my head on his shoulder as we lulled into a comfortable silence and laughed lightly as I saw another couple which looked strangely like Dom and Lorcan crossing the snow covered grounds to the Pitch sneaking past a prefect which had recently begun patrolling the courtyard.

"Hey Mar?" Freddy said quietly.

"Hum?" I asked turning my head up to look at him.

Instead of answering he leaned down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, something unlike all our other kisses. It was sort of urgent but still soft like he didn't want to scare me. Responding back immediately I meshed our lips together shifting slightly and putting my hand on the side of his neck as his hand tangled into my hair loosening the plaite causing the hair band to fall out. His tongue brushed over my bottom lip and I reacted opening my mouth as his tongue began massaging my own. Slowly my hands shifted to his chest as I moved straddling his legs while his other hand moved to my lower back. Unable to stand it much longer I pulled back breathing heavily the same as him, as we both settled down regaining our normal breathing patterns he leaned in again smirking wrapping his arms around my waist under the cardigan.

Pulling back even more I spoke, "Freddy I've been thinking and we should slow down in this area. I mean we're only 14, and 15 we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves."

"Mar we aren't doing anything that other couples aren't doing, Rose and Chase practically do this in the common room every day."

"Well I don't care about other couples this is how I feel, that right there would have lead to a lot more had we not stopped and I certainly don't want that right now."

"Mariiii," He groaned out laying back onto the metal floor, "What do you think Dom and Lorcan are doing right now on the Pitch?"

"I don't really care as a matter of fact but if you do so much you're welcome to look," I said standing up glaring at him. Taking the cloak from the floor beside him I headed out the door throwing it around me and standing off to the side as he rushed down the stairs after me and passing right by. After a couple minutes I followed walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh come on Jamison, just let me off this one time," I heard Fred say as I came around a corner. Mara Jamison a Ravenclaw 6th year prefect had caught him and he was now trying to sweet talk his way out of a detention. Something I normally wouldn't have a problem with, and probably would try myself but at this moment it made me a little jealous and even more angry. Deciding to make the situation a little worse I slowly walked up beside him making sure to not make a sound and glided a hand across his back before quickly side stepping away. Turning he glared slightly and I wish he could see my glare right back.

"To bad Weasley," She said finishing the slip. "I'm handing it into Longbottom and you'll probably have detention sometime next week. Now get to Gryffindor tower immediately"

After walking off out of sight toward the tower he turned around whispering, "Where are you?" Just leaving him there and quietly stepping around I continued up the stairs leaving him staring into space.

Whispering I entered a nearly empty common room, it was after all a Thursday, classes were tomorrow. I quickly ran up the boys dorm stairs to the 4th years dorm and listened making sure they were asleep. Creaking open the door I found James bed and trunk and took off the cloak opening it and slipping it in under some clothing.

"Mar?" James sleepy voice asked looking over the end of the bed at me.

"Go back to sleep James I was just putting the cloak back," I whispered heading towards the door.

"Where's Freddy?"

"Probably still on the stairs," I answered before slipping out the door and quickly down the stairs towards the girls. A couple stairs up I saw Fred enter the common room and he looked up at me.

"Mari, what was that? I freaking got detention for that." He half yelled across the room.

"Oh I'm sure if you had flirted a bit more you would have gotten out of it." I glared turning and walking up the stairs. Again I know it was a wrong to say that and thats not even what I was angry about, the problem was him not accepting that I wanted to slow down. Slowly walking towards my bed I just stripped out of my clothes and threw on a long sleep shirt and some shorts. This night had not turned out the greatest.

Waking up the next morning for classes had not been a pleasant thing, the girls had immediately asked how the night went and there were a couple of 'awww' and 'that so romantic' until I got to the end of course where they had turned into 'what a jerk' and 'that's horrible.'

Now on Saturday we still haven't talked, he was mad at me I'm guessing because he ended up having to go to detention next Saturday. At least it wasn't today since there was a quidditch match; Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Eating breakfast was a pretty silent affair the Slytherin team was already on the field so I couldn't go talk to Scorp and Albus. Here at the Gryffindor table everyone pretty much knew about the fight between us, and the lines of alliance were pretty blurry leading to no discussion what so ever in our corner.

After breakfast we had gone up to grab our coats, hats and gloves. Not even caring much I just grabbed my purple stocking cap pulling my hair out of the ponytail and pulled it on along with my black coat and boots which had my wand in them. We all headed down to the stands Rose and James decidedly sitting in-between the two of us.

I hadn't paid much attention during the game cheering when everyone else did for Slytherin and it turned out to be a pretty long game but in the end Ravenclaw had pickedg up their game since our game against them. But even though Lorcan caught the snitch Slytherin had enough points to win. Now the celebration in the Slytherin common room was not on started but at a high. People were dancing on the tables and snogging in the darkest corners, I'd hate to see what was happening in the dorm rooms. Out of the party mood I was sitting off to the side sulking when I saw Dawn, Fred's first year stalker walking up to him. He had been standing there watching the party, much as I had been, sipping a cup of the mystery drink that had been spiked somewhere in the beginning.

Moving up beside him she instantly laid her hand on his chest pushing him up against the wall. Surprised he just stood there before putting his hands on her shoulders pushing against her slightly as he said something. Sliding her hands higher she slipped them around his neck leaning up. Glaring already pissed off at this girl for even trying I stormed over to the other side of the room dodging people.

"Get you slimy first year hands off my boyfriend," I glared pushing her back and stepping in between them.

"You two aren't even talking all of the school knows it," She yelled moving closer but noticing that I had a good two or three inches on her and took a tiny step back.

"Why even keep trying, your embarrassing yourself, he's mine." I said gesturing behind me gathering a crowd.

"Not for long," she smirked earning a few responses from the crowd and I had, had enough ignoring my wand that was in the holder I lunged at her knocking her off her feet as she let out a scream evidentially not expecting that. Instantly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and started pulling me away. The crowd in the common room was cheering as she got up running at me trying to scratch at me until James grabbed onto her arms holding her away.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Anthis the Slytherin head of house yelled looking between the two of us. It must have been a sight also because I knew my hair was a mess and what I guessed was Fred what holding me back.

"Professor she just attacked me, pounced on me like some crazed animal" she cried actual tears pouring from her eyes.

"Longbottom detention next Saturday, and as for you miss Jones…" she said to the now smirking firstie "detention next Monday for staying out past curfew." She said causing me to smirk back. "Now Mister Weasley get Miss. Longbottom to bed I believe she's had enough celebration." Suddenly I was lifted his arm hooking behind my knees and supporting my back and we exited the common room into the dungeons.

"Put me down," I said moving around making him lose his grip and almost drop me.

"Geeze Mari I didn't know you were so possessive." He said chuckling setting me on my feet.

"Shut it Fred, I'm still mad at you." I glared marching up ahead.

"Oh come on Mar you've flirted with other people to get out of a detention."

"First of all that's not even why I'm mad, second of all I'm not possessive I just hate that girl."

"Then why are you mad?" he asked picking up his pace to walk beside me.

"Did you forget why I left in the first place?" I asked trying to pick up my pace.

He was quiet for a few minutes as I took a left heading towards a secret passage that would take us all the way up to the seventh floor, "You wanted to slow down and I…" He trailed off finally getting it.

"Ding, ding, ding," I bitingly replied, pressing the button on the statue to open the doorway. Walking through I noticed he had lagged behind a bit. Continuing on my way I was suddenly stopped by a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I was just wound up I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for." He whispered talking to my back. "I'm so, so sorry please forgive me Mari Alice Longbottom."

Turing around slowly I moved down a couple steps to the one above his. Looking into his eyes I saw only sadness and bit my lip thinking. Half of me, the stubborn, proud half wanted to continue walking up the stairs while the other part begged for me to just forgive him and kiss him.

"I forgive you Fred," I whispered settling between the two and taking his hand as we continued walking up the stairs.

"If it's not too soon to say, It was quite amazing when you just jumped on her," He mentioned laughing slightly. "Though a little abnormal for a wizard."

"I thought it would be unfair to hex a first-year," I smiled slightly.

"True, well at least now we can keep each other company Saturday." He smiled leaning down and kissing my cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose and Scorpius

"I can't stand it anymore," I whispered to Albus as we sat between Rose and Scorpius who still weren't talking. It had been a whole month and a half, well more specifically nine weeks. Nine weeks of Albus and I being caught in the middle of these two who had only been talking civilly to each other; neither acknowledging that something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm starting to like the closet idea," he said referring to the idea I had to just lock them in a closet until they sorted it out.

After sitting in silence another ten minutes I was done I can't do it any longer. It's not only frustrating its beyond stupid. They both liked each other I think, well I know that Scorpius liked her though what I had seen him doing with Daisy was kind of putting doubts in my mind about that fact.

"Bye, I'm going to find someone that will actually want to converse. You coming Al?" I stood up turning to Albus while both Rose and Scorpius stared with partially shocked expressions.

"Lead the way." He stated and we left both of them sitting there alone heading off to find something else to do.

Omniscient POV

Rose and Scorpius sat on the bench in silence the open spaces previously occupied by Mari and Albus still between them.

"What's your problem?" Rose murmered opening the lines of communication.

"My problem, whats your problem?" Scorpius scoffed

"You started acting weird first." Rose glared turning and looking at him.

"Just because I preferred not to be around you when you were sucking Higgs' face off didn't mean I was acting weird."

"Oh like you're one to talk, you and Daisy are doing the exact same thing. Also since when do you even like her last time I saw you talking to her was at the beginning of the year and you told her off." Rose practically yelled standing up. "So evidentally you don't have a problem with public snogging so what's wrong with me doing it?"

"Think about it Rose!" Scorpius yelled before storming off leaving Rose sitting there in complete silence.

Mari's POV

I had been laying face up on the couch since Scorpius had found Albus and pulled him off to probably discuss what happened, which I guess hadn't turned out that great. This might have actually made it worse, me and my big mouth.

All of a sudden a very pissed off Rose Weasley stormed into the partially filled common room. "He is the biggest arse in the entire universe." She yelled grabbing the attention of most of the, no correction all of the common room.

"Bad talk?" I asked sitting up and she rushed over and I moved my legs right before she sat down.

"He is totally hypocritical and he doesn't even want to talk so it's totally impossible." Leaving it at that she got up and stalked up to the dorm.

Left there speechless and without an actual clue about what went down I just decided to let her cool off and laid back down. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake lightly.

"Wake up Mar," Freddy whispered softly brushing some of the hair that had fallen over my face behind my ear.

"What time is it?" My voice scratchy from sleep and I fixed my crooked glasses I had put on after classes.

"Almost six thirty in the morning, you've been down here all night." He whispered lifting my legs and sitting down.

"Oh," I whispered clearing my throat and sitting up stretching feeling a few of my joints pop.

"That is disgusting," he laughed slightly and I turned sticking my tongue out at him.

"I better get upstairs and prepare for today," I moaned remembered yesterday afternoon.

"I've never heard you be so sad about classes before."

"It's not class its Rose and Scorp, they had this fight last night and well I'm afraid the Fearsome Four has hit a huge snag." Half smiling I leaned down kissing him on the cheek and headed upstairs to get ready.

After taking a semi-long hot shower I jumped out and decided I really didn't care that much about my appearance enough today to put on makeup or do my hair so I just tossed it up in a ponytail and put on my glasses. Sighing I pulled on my skirt and tucked in my button down shirt. I decided to wear my sweater today instead of the vest and opted for tights and boots to round off the outfit. Throughout this whole thing Rose hadn't made an appearance and I didn't know if she was still in bed or had gone down already like the rest of the girls. Deciding to look I opened her curtain and saw her still laying there.

"Get up Rose." I shook her and just got a mumbled reply in return. "Rose get your ass up, it's pointless to act this way, lying in bed is not going to solve anything you need to go talk to him."

Groaning she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, "I know but I spent half the night up thinking. I didn't tell you last night but I figured out why he's been avoiding me."

"Oh really and why is that?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know.

"Don't even act like you don't know," She rolled her eyes, "I know, you know that he likes me as more than a friend."

"Alright well how do you feel about him," I asked sitting on the foot of her bed.

Biting her lip she started twiddling her thumbs, "I don't know that's what kept me up the whole night."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Umm, I think I might break up with Chase. It makes sense don't you think, if I'm not sure how I feel about Scorpius wouldn't that be the right thing to do." She rambled a bit and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. "Though he's doing the same thing, last night he almost explicitly said he liked me and yet he's dating Daisy, though maybe if I'm single he'll break up with her…"

"Rose." I stated to stop her ongoing commentary, "You should think about this more don't rush into anything, maybe you should tell Chase how you feel. I know it sounds stupid but maybe he'll give you some space to work it out, or you'll end up breaking up just like your first idea." Looking at her face I saw a very prominent frown, "I'm sorry. I'm not making this any better am I?"

"No not really, but I think I might take your advice. I can't just go on like nothing changed; after all we both know I'm a horrid actor." Looking at the clock she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom yelling "We're going to be late for Potions."

Looking over I noticed that we had fifteen minutes and it was a good ten minute walk to the dungeon. Watching Rose rush around the room I figured she probably didn't realize we had potions with Albus and Scorpius yet.

We had run all the way to the dungeons and with less than a minute to spare we rushed in the room Professor Anthis scowling at us. Skidding to a stop at our table I saw the look of despair from Rose and took the seat across from Scorpius.

"Nice of you to join us girls," Anthis remarked and I bit back the sarcastic reply that threatened to spill. Satisfied with our silence she began the lesson of how to make a Girding Potion.

After the short explanation we were mostly left to work it out on our own by following the instructions set out in the book. Every couple of minutes I would see Rose look over at Scorpius but he seemed to either be to engrossed in his potion or ignoring her completely. By the end Rose had accomplished another first with the waking up late and completely screwed up her potion producing a black goopy mess instead of the golden hue which was supposed to happen. Hopefully we weren't dealing with anything dangerous in Care of Magical Creatures.

Lunch had finally come thankfully for Rose, in COMC she had successfully fallen on the way to the forest spraining her ankle and had to be taken to the hospital wing by a student and Chase had gladly accepted when asked by Professor Alberic.

"I'm going to die before the day ends Mari," Rose said looking down at her untouched plate.

"You need to eat Rose, we didn't get any Breakfast," I commented loading her plate with foods.

Picking at a sandwich she looked over towards the Slytherin table something I wished she hadn't done because Daisy was hanging all over Scorp. "You know I don't care if he's doing the same thing I need to break it off." She said defiantly, "I'll do it tonight, the faster I get all this out of my mind the better."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Just that we should break up no need to tell him about the whole thing when I don't even know how I feel, right know I think I might even hate him a bit." She said glaring slightly.

I left it at that wishing I hadn't gotten in the middle of the whole thing. Looking across I saw Albus with the same look I imagined was on my face as Scorpius looked over at us. Sighing slightly I ate the rest of my lunch and hoped the rest of the day would go a bit faster, and I had woke up so happily too.

It didn't, the day had dragged on and I had even picked up some of Rose's bad luck in D.A.D.A with the red caps we had been working to repel all week. The whole week I had been doing fantastically according to Thrimball well today I almost got bludgeoned to death had I not knocked it back with a hex. Rolling my eyes in exhaustion I sat on the chair in the common room not even bothering to change.

"Heard you almost got it from a Red Cap today," Freddy said coming up next to me and sitting on the arm. Opening my eyes slightly I just gave him a look and closed them again. "That bad huh?" He said and I felt him stand up pulling me out of my chair. Groaning loudly I stood as he took my place and then pulled me back down into his lap.

"Want to talk about it?" leaning my head onto his shoulder against his uniform vest I started telling him about my day leaving out specific parts of the Rose/Scorp argument that were meant only for our group. Finally ending with the getting stuck in the trick step that I normally instinctively hopped over and had to be pulled out by Dean; closing my eyes I felt him chuckle slightly.

"It's not funny," I looked up glaring and smacking him on the shoulder. "I could have died."

"I know, I'm sorry," He said pushing a piece of hair that had come loose from my ponytail back behind my ear.

Leaning my head back against his shoulder I hung my legs of the side of the chair, "Atleast I have something to look forward to next month. Thrimball told us today that we would be taking on boggarts, which I'm excited about."

"Do you know what it's going to turn into?"

"I'm guessing spiders, you know how I feel about them."

Laughing loudly he was probably remembering this summer when I had freaked out over this gigantic spider in my room and how I couldn't sleep in there for about a week. "Yeah everyone knows that."

"Oh shush." I jokingly glared and leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips.

At dinner I mostly just leaned against Freddy almost falling asleep, I certainly won't ever fall asleep on the couches again. Out of my peripherals I saw Rose come into the hall and she was still in her uniform and slightly disheveled as soon as she made eye contact with me she motioned for me to come outside. Quickly saying goodbye to Fred giving him a quick description I grabbed some food for Rose and exited the doors.

Seeing her sitting off to the side I sat down handed her the pile of foods I had collected. Looking over at her puffy eyes I noticed that she had tried to wash the tear stains off her face but failed.

"I did it, broke it off with him, he acted gentlemanly, took it well." She croaked out frowning and sniffling slightly.

Wrapping my arm around her I hugged her to my side as she laid her head on my shoulder and the gentle shaking of her body was the only sign I got that she had begun crying once more. Rubbing my arm up and down her shoulder I just let the silent tears soak the shoulder of my sweatshirt. After about 10 minutes I saw a shadow coming out of the doorway and saw Albus round the corner. Not even knowing what was going on he came over and sat down trying to comfort Rose with me.

"I'm sorry you guys," Rose said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"We stick together Rosie, no matter what." Albus said but I saw her wince slightly probably think of Scorpius much like I was. We sat there with Rose snacking on her dinner for about 15 minutes before Scorpius came out. Looking around he saw us in the dark corner and walked over.

"What happened?" He stated noticing Rose.

"Nothing Scorpius." She said standing. I saw him tense up waiting for some backlash but it didn't come, "but thanks for coming to check." She continued before walking away toward the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Boggart

"I don't want to be excited, whenever I'm excited something goes wrong." I told Rose while getting ready in the bathroom. Today was the day that we would face boggarts in D.A.D.A.

"Oh come on when has that ever happened?" She stated peeking in the doorway as she slipped a headband into her straightened dark red hair.

"Well, more technically it happens every year, first year I was excited about flying and we all know what happened then. Second year it was the whole Owen thing, and this year it's going to be this I just know it." I huffed and came out putting my contacts in, light liner around my eyes, and hair up in a wavy ponytail.

Something good that had happened was that Rose and Scorpius were on speaking terms again. They weren't exactly like before but it was getting there, and certainly no relationship had started which I think Rose was actually happy about.

"Let's go get some breakfast and then to D.A.D.A, if it is going to be terrible might as well get it over with." She smirked slightly and she laughed slightly.

"Fine," I glared opening the dorm room door.

"Alright class line up, and you all remember the spell right?" Thrimball said glancing around to all of us.

Rolling my eyes I thought to myself, 'of course we do, or at least I would hope we learned it ten minutes ago.'

"Ok mister Aldermaston you are first." He said as Martin took a deep breath and the boggart was released. Peeking around Scorpius' shoulder I saw it turn into a gigantic snake, I saw Martin tense up but finally think of something and turned it into a bright pink balloon animal.

As more people went, the further to the front we got and the more my stomach went into knots an uneasy feeling something terrible was going to happen building in my mind. Breathing in I watched as Scorpius stepped forward the Boggart instantly turning into a gastly looking skull floating in the air, I saw him swallow and say the incantation and it all turned into a white smoke that blew away. As he stepped off to the side instantly fears rushed to my mind and the boggart spun around finally settling on the floor and took the form of my dad laying on the floor motionless.

'Focus Mari, you need to focus.' I thought to myself breathing deeply as I looked down at him tears beginning to well in my eyes. Think about it I saw professor Thrimball start walking over to me and tried thinking about Dad smiling at me holding out his arms for a hug.

"Riddikulus" I shouted pointing my wand at it. Thinking it might have worked it swirled around again though this time it turned into Ginny, and I heard Albus gasp behind me. Closing my eyes I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I tried again picturing her doing to same thing as I wanted my Dad to do. Swirling against I saw it start to take shape of someone on the floor, just as the shoes formed Albus turned me around and held my head against his chest not wanting me to see anymore. I heard Thrimball take my place and tell Albus to take me out of the room.

"It's alright it's not real," He comforted me holding tightly and I felt more tears run down my cheeks. In the room I heard a bit of laughter and assumed the lesson had begun again. Hearing the door open I tipped up my head and saw Thrimball coming towards us.

"You two are excused from the rest of class, why don't you two go to the kitchens and get something to eat and some hot chocolate." He said and I felt Albus nod then begin walking tugging me along.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when we were about half way to the corridor.

"For what?" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Well one, for making you miss the lesson and two what it turned into." I mumbled the last part.

"Don't be silly Mari you can't control it," looking up I saw him with a half smile and knew that he wasn't all that alright. We walked in silence to the kitchens and he tickled the pair making it giggle and squirm. Stepping in Dotty instantly spotted us and made her way over.

"Oh my Miss. Mari, and Mr. Albus what is the matter." She said taking in our appearance.

"Hello, Dotty could we get some hot chocolate and maybe something sweet?" Albus said as we sat down at the countertop.

"Of course, of course," she rushed off gathering the things while Albus and I sat in silence, biting my lip I looked over at him and he was drumming his finger tips on the table top one of his nervous habits. Feeling weird about bringing it up in front of people I waiting until Dotty brought our hot chocolate and a bit of treacle tart with clotted cream to share. "Dotty must get to work but it was nice to see you." She smiled before leaving.

Once we were left on our own I decided to break the silence, "talk please," I frowned having it come out in a whisper.

"Did you see the last one?" he said glancing over at me. Thinking back all I had seen before he turned me around were the shoes just a pair of plain black lace up shoes before he had turned me around.

"No, you turned me before I could make out more than the shoes." I said holding onto my mug the warmness that had seeped through the ceramic feeling good against my cold hands.

"Oh ok," was all he said before taking another bite of the tart.

"Are you going to tell me who it was?" I raised my eyebrows as he bit his lip thinking it over.

"Well sense others will probably tell you I might as well, umm well…" taking a deep breath he drug it out a bit longer, "it was me." Instantly I felt tears well up in my eyes once more and felt all the air leave my lungs. Not only did the picture cross my mind but guilt washed over me, I had pretty much made him see not only his mother dead but himself also.

"No, no, no, don't start crying again," a frown instantly set on his face as he stood up hugging me again.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you didn't want it to happen, it's pointless to apologize."

After I had calmed down we both decided to exit the kitchens and since D.A.D.A was still in progress made our way to the empty classroom to wait for it to end. I had told Rose something bad would happen today, why couldn't it just have turned into a spider like I was expecting it to.

After about 30 minutes people came into the room and instantly started looking at us more specifically me with sympathetic stares, some even going as far as to whisper in the silence. Gathering our supplies to walk towards Rose and Scorpius who were waiting Thrimball called both our names.

"If both of you would like we can possibly practice outside of class especially you Mr. Potter. It would be a good idea to do it in case it was to come up later in testing or the O.W.L.S." I could see the look of sympathy he had looking at me. Sighing slightly I nodded and could feel Albus staring at the side of my face. "What about you Mr. Potter?"

"That would be great Professor."

"Ok, there's no Hogsmeade trip or game this weekend so how about then?" With a slight nod from both of us he told us to be here Saturday at 10 am and we left.

Unfortunately it was lunch after the double D.A.D.A class and a group of people from our class were outside the classroom when we exited looking for Rose and Scorp. Twiddling my fingers I walked through the crowd, not only was this the worst fear in the bunch, but everyone knew it and watched me break down. Horribly embarrassed I felt my cheeks turn red as I felt their eyes on me. Scorpius and Albus flanked me on both sides while Rose walked in front. Ashley, Laine and Liane quickly joined walking behind putting comforting hands on my shoulders as they walked up.

"Don't you have lunch to eat or people to snog!" Laine yelled as we walked by glaring at anyone who glanced our way. What a horrible day this turned out to be.

The rest of the week had gone by slowly, very slowly. By the end of the day everyone knew about the incident thanks to some. Pretty much the rest of the week I had hung back during classes hoping that the embarrassment would fade but it never did thanks to the whispering or look that people gave like they felt sorry for me. I didn't want people feeling sorry for me, and I really didn't want them knowing my darkest fear.

Today was Saturday and I was still not prepared for this to happen and I knew I had to be not only physically but mentally. Walking over to meet Albus at the end of the Gryffindor table we continued out the door the few good lucks that everyone had given me before hadn't done much, even the soft kiss from Freddy didn't raise my spirits. About half way down the corridor I reached my hand out taking Albus' not caring if anyone saw I needed the familiar touch to calm my senses.

"I don't want you in the room when I'm practicing," I whispered biting my lip.

"Mari that not a good idea you need someone to pull you back if it gets to be too much."

"Professor Thrimball will be, he'll stop it if it gets to be too much but I don't want you to see it." Seeing the hesitation in his eyes I turned to him. "Please Albus."

"Fine I won't be in there."

"Thank you," I finished as we came to the door. Without saying a word we went in and saw the familiar cabinet that it was in.

"Ready Albus?" Thrimball asked prepared to open the door, after getting a nod it was opened and it emerged turning into a freaky looking clown. Wide eyed I stood there shocked, I never knew he was afraid of clowns. After thinking for a bit he smiled slightly and said the spell pointing his wand at the clown and it started dancing slightly before it tripped over its large shoes and falling. All of us laughed loudly and the Professor put the boggart back into the cabinet. "Very good Albus, very good indeed."

Tipping my head back I breathed in wishing that Al had taken long than that. Albus decided that he wouldn't leave the room but he would sit against one of the pillars facing away from the thing so he couldn't see but would be there just in case. "Ready Mari?" nodding my head he let it loose and the familiar knot formed and I saw the uneasy look on the Professors face as it turned into my father laying on the floor motionless. Trying I focused on the image in my mind but right as I looked at it to saw the spell the image faded and it turned into Ginny. Trying again it still didn't work turning into Albus, then Rose. By then tears had spilled over streaming down my cheeks and I tried twice more making it turn into Scorpius then Freddy.

"Stop!" I yelled turning around why couldn't I do this. Feeling arms wrap around my shoulders I tried to stop the tears as I heard the clicking of a lock. I needed to push past this, it wasn't real, Albus was right in the room with me I know it isn't real. Taking a deep breath I nodded and broke away from him turning to the cabinet. "I can do this," I whispered closing my eyes and already getting the picture in my mind of what I wanted to happen. I watched Albus walk back to his place shaking his head slightly. I don't care what he thinks I need to get this clinching my fist around my wand I glared at the cabinet and nodded yes when he asked if I was ready again. Hearing it click open I breathed in and saw as it turned into my Dad after hesitating for a bit I raised my wand and swallowed the lump in my throat "Riddikulus!" I yelled and it swirled around thinking it might go back to Ginny but I focused on my picture on Dad laughing slightly and holding out his arms. The thing whirled around to the figure of him standing. A smile formed on my lips and I chuckled slightly; I did it!

I saw Albus smiling and jogging over picking me up in a huge hug. "Great job Mar."

The lesson had been longer than I thought and by the time we got out of there it was about 12:30 lunch time. Skipping down the corridor Albus laughed behind me, "Hey Al, I didn't know you were afraid of clowns." I commented turning around and walking backwards.

"What's not to be afraid of? You can't see their true features making them always have this creepy smile on their face." He said shuddering slightly causing me to giggle.

"Very true," I said before turning around walking beside him.

We both continued on our way to the Great Hall and noticed Scorpius sitting at the Gryffindor table with Rose talking. "Think they will get together?" Albus whispered.

"I don't think anytime soon, I'm actually starting to think that maybe he doesn't like her as much anymore." I commented, "maybe his feelings changed when he went out with Daisy." Shrugging we both made our way to the sitting across from them.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood," Scorpius commented smiling.

"I did it," I said not being able to stop the wide smile on my lips and received praise from the both of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Summer Part 1

The last two months of school passed by pretty quickly the weather had gotten warmer and final exams had already taken place 4 days from now all of us would be heading home. I had gotten many excited and partially ranting letter from Vic about the wedding and Audrey bugging her about colors and when/where to have it. Finally it had been decided to have it the second week of August, and it was final because both had already taken off time from their jobs; Vic from St. Mungo's and Teddy from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Suddenly a flower was in my face, laughing I glanced over to Freddy who sat down in the grass next to me under the tree by the black lake. "What's this for?" I said taking the delicate stem.

"Well I could be dashingly romantic and say that it's for a wonderful eight months together but in actuality I just saw it and pick it because I'd thought you'd like it." Laughing out I stuck it behind my ear and smiled.

"That's actually pretty romantic too." I leaned over kissing his lips lightly. Chuckling slightly he kept our lips connected laying back and pulling me back on top of him. Smiling I ran my hands around the back of his neck as his hands rested on my waist. Lying on his chest I looked down at him one of my legs in between his and the other on the outside.

"So how long are you going to be gone again?" He asked about me leaving soon after school ended for my Father and Hannah's wedding which was going to be in Italy.

"Just a week but they are staying there for 4 weeks just making it back for Vic and Teddy's wedding."

"So you'll be back for Dom's birthday?" He smiled and I nodded thinking about her pool party.

"Yup," I replied as I looked up seeing the rest of the family coming down the hill. Smirking down at him I have him one last kiss before sitting up straightening my floral skirt and top.

"Don't even try to act like that wasn't happening we saw you." James said sitting down in front of Freddy and me.

"Sod off James," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"That actually sounded like a true British accent Mari," He smirked referring to the fact that I still strangely retained part or my American accent even after four years. Shaking my head I just ignored him and turned my attention to the lake where a couple of people were soaking their feet since the water was still a bit chilly. Smiling I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer and I leaned into Freddy's shoulder enjoying the sun on my exposed skin.

"Hannah you look wonderful," I said smiling over at my future step-mom. She was in an empire waist, capped sleeve gown, the beading detail all over, it was amazing and it flowed out into a chapel train having a v-neck and a v in the back which ended just beneath her shoulder blades. The Ivory color was perfect with her tanned skin tone and her blonde hair was up in a loose bun with a pearl encrusted hair comb holding it back instead of a vale.

As for my dress, it hit just above my knees and was empire waisted and a soft sage color. The bodice was a braided rouched design mixed with a flowing bottom that twirled out when I spun. The back was the best though in my opinion have a soft cascading ruffle the ran to the bottom, it was elegant but still great for the sunny weather.

"Are you sure Mar?" Hannah asked nervously fiddling with her fingers

"You look beautiful ," I smiled and handed her bouquet of wildflowers to her. "Ready?" I asked taking my own which only had a few springs of the purple, white, and light blue flowers.

Taking and deep breath and letting it out slowly she smiled and stood as we headed out onto the terrace overlooking the ocean where the wizarding ceremony would take place. As the music started playing softly I walked through the doors into the sun and saw Dad standing at the end of the aisle fidgeting slightly and I chuckled.

As I made it to the end I stepped up hugging him and went to the bride's side as the music picked up for Hannah to walk down. Watching Dad's face instantly lit up I could tell when she walked through the doors and saw tears well up in his eyes from the happiness. Instantly I hoped someday that I might find that happiness.

The rest of the wedding had gone fantastically as had the week in Italy we toured all the muggle artifacts along with a couple wizarding ones too.

Just yesterday I had gotten back and today was Dom's birthday party, standing in front of the mirror in my new bikini, my first bikini I noticed how my body had changed in the past year. My lean toned legs were longer, my curves were more developed I actually had hips now and I had grown to a height of about 167 cm and my hair had lengthen to below my bust line which had also increased a little. I looked pretty good in my new bandeau bikini, I really liked it also. It had yellow and light blue horizontal stripes across the top and in the middle of the top had seven rows of tiny vertical ruffle detailing and a string halter strap finished it off, the bottoms were pretty modest. The sides were thick and ruched so that were almost shorts and in the same print as the top thought the striped went vertically.

Throwing over a loose racer back cover up dress and adding a straw fedora and flip flops I decided I was ready with my hair down and light makeup.

Smiling I skipped down the stairs most of the guests hadn't arrived yet, the _Delacour_/ Weasley's, The Potter's and Me being the only ones there.

We had most been sitting on the lounge chairs since it was still early talking while the adults were on the terrace where they could overlook the party but not be seen by the rest of the guests unless you knew. The snacks were soon set out and everyone began arriving.

"Come on Mar let's get in," Rose said standing up from her chair taking off her shorts and tank top revealing her new bikini which almost matched mine but her top was twisted in the middle and was a lime green and blue flowered design. Nodding I got up from the chair I had been sharing with Fred and took off my hat and shoes then my cover up.

"Ow you git," Freddy commented and I turned around seeing him rub his shoulder as he looked over at James.

"Well stop that," he said glancing at me and I raised my eyebrows turning around and putting my hands on my hips.

"Stop what?" I remarked glaring slightly at the both of them and Freddy just stared at me while James glared at him. "You know what I don't care," I said putting my hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get tangled in the pool and walked over to where Rose was standing wait for me.

"1, 2, 3…" Rose and I counted before jumping in creating a large splash then swimming over to Scorpius and Albus who were both sitting on the opposite side laughing loudly.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I said hanging off the side looking up at them.

"Freddy and James," Albus laughed and I looked over at them as they whispered quietly to each other James clearly not liking something.

"Do you two know what they are talking about?" Rose asked hopping up onto the side.

"Not for certain but I'm guessing it has something to do with Mar since they keep looking at her."

"Thanks I already knew that," I murmured before hopping out and standing making my way to the diving board. Walking up on it I bounced a few times gaining height and then sprung off doing a full flip in the air and gliding into the water feet first making my feet touch the bottom. Staying down there for a few minutes I enjoyed the feeling of the cool water around me and opened my eyes looking around at the feet and legs above when I saw a certain boy jump in and pushed up off the bottom. "Finally decided to join us?" I asked coming up beside him.

"Yup just couldn't resist it anymore." He stated as we swam over to the side and his arms snaked around my waist and I jumped slightly in surprise. Afraid I didn't like it he sprung back giving me a questioning look.

"No it's alright you just like shocked me a little bit," I smiled and he replaced his hands. It was the first time he had touched any of my skin except of my lower legs, arms or face and it felt totally different it was like a tiny electric shock went through my system making my muscles jump. "Well are you going to tell me what you and James are fighting about?"

"Hummm…" he said thinking it over, "nope."

"Pretty please," I smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer. Pulling back I looked up at him and saw the same look I had on the train and New Years Eve night though this time I think my own eyes mimicked him and I backed away a little more biting my bottom lip.

"What are you two doing over in the corner," Dom said swimming over with Lorcan.

"Just talkinnnn'" I smiled and felt a tiny blush on my cheeks but I hoped they would think it was the sun.

After my fingertips and toes were all pruney I decided to get out.

Drying off I pulled my wet hair out and wrung out the water, or as much as I could and threw on my cover up heading over toward the drink table. I never made it there though because just as I was about to pass the door to the pool house I felt a hand slip into mine and pull me inside. Raising my eyebrows I looked at Freddy but he just chuckled smirking slightly then pulled me in for a kiss, a passionate kiss that made me melt into him and he wrapped his arms around me supporting most of my weight. I took his bottom lip into my mouth sucking gently and ran my teeth across it and what sounded like a groan escaped his mouth making me pull back. "That was unexpected," I said a smile forming on both of our lips.

"Which was?" He asked smirking

"Well the whole thing actually," I stated.

"I kind of wanted to bring you in here to not only be alone for a bit but to tell you something," I noticed nervousness was leaking into his voice and looked up at him smiling trying to ease it. "Well…ummm…I, well I…I."

"Freddy," I stated laughing slightly and running a thumb over his cheek, "just come out with it."

Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, "iloveyouMari," he rushed out but I caught every word.

"Y-You love m-me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes," he whispered looking into my eyes and all I could do is stutter, open mouthed. "How do you feel?"

"I umm, I uh," I stuttered sadness filling me as I looked up at him along with feeling a little stupid having this discussion soaking wet in a bathing suit.

"You don't do you,"

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you Fred, of course I do, it's just I can't." I whispered.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear he looked down, "Is it because of Owen?"

Laughing slightly I sniffled, "of course not."

"It's your mum right?" Shaking my head he smiled slightly, "it's ok Mar, I understand." He whispered and brought me into a hug then tipped up my head kissing me gently. "You don't mind that I do right? It doesn't freak you out right?" He smiled slightly.

"No Freddy," I smiled and he brought me in for another kiss molding our lips together he didn't even ask for permission and slipping his tongue in between my lips massaging my tongue against his he walk us backwards to the couch sitting down as I straddled his hips.

Running my hands up his chest I could feel his muscles from quidditch through the thin white t shirt he had on. Slowly I felt his hands hesitantly run down my sides to my hips to settle on my thighs. Pulling back he gasped for air and I continued on placing light kisses down his jaw to his neck, a slight moan escaped his lips and I pulled back again giggling.

"We should probably go back out to the party before they come in here," I smiled getting up off his lap. Turning around and looking out the door to see if any saw us, "let's go," I said reaching out my hand.

"Umm, just give me a few minutes." He said leaning forward a little putting his forearms on his knees. Scrunching my eyebrows together I looked at him confused, "You can go ahead of me I'll be out in a bit."

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at him.

"I just need a few minutes to, umm…calm down,"

"Alrighty then," I stated walking back outside and taking off my cover up against lying down beside Dom, Rose and Vic who were sunbathing. We had been lying there for a good 20 minutes when I saw Lorcan, Scorpius, Teddy and Fred making their way over to us. Instantly knowing something was up I tried to make a run for it but was caught up in his arms much like the other girls were. Over on the other side I saw Albus with a camera waiting to take the picture.

"No way, Teddy Lupin let me down this instant." Vic yelled but her anger was betrayed by a little laughed that escaped a few seconds later. Wrapping my arms around Freddy neck I decided that If I was going down so was he, unfortunately that had always been their plan because they all ran over to the side jumping in and pulling us down with them. Surfacing I laughed out and saw Albus snapping more pictures. Seeing the other girls and the boy come up went over to the side where Vic joined me laughing slightly. "I'm going to kill him." She glared jokingly at Teddy that was now taking part in a splash fight with the other boys.

"Oh we both know you wouldn't be able to go through with it," I smiled over at her hopping up to sit on the side moving my hair over to the side.

Doing the same thing she sighed and looked over with a look of adoration gliding over her eye, "I guess so," she giggled. "I have loved him since I was 11."

"What are you two doing out of the pool we put you in here for a reason," Teddy smiled coming over to us with Fred and pulling on Vic legs pulling her back into the pool.

"Coming Love?" Freddy asked and I felt a wide smile spread across my face and I hopped down climbing on his back wrapping my arms and legs around his waist. He reached a hand around spinning me around so we were face to face and gently kissed me.

This summer might be the best ever.


	30. Chapter 30

Summer Part 2

"Shush," I commented raising my finger to my lips as Rose, Albus, and I hid in a closet away from at the batty women running around the house. More specifically Fleur and Nana Molly who had been running about trying to get everyone ready and put up the last minute decorations.

"I'm sorry he just stepped on my foot really hard though," Rose whispered turning her head and glaring at him.

"Mari Longbottom if you don't get upstairs this instant then I will hex you once I do find you," Ginny yelled and I looked at both Rose and Albus who had slight smiles on their face holding back laughter. Deciding not to push it any longer I snuck to the door creaking it open and then out of small broom closet and headed up to the top room, Vic's old room, at Shell Cottage.

"Finally! Where have you and the other two been?" Ginny said half glaring but not letting me answer as she pulled me in to get me ready as a bridesmaid, along with Dom who had also evidentally just shown up since she was still in her morning clothes, "ok fist we're going to do your hair and makeup then put on the dress." She finished pushing me to a chair where someone instantly set to work on my hair, twisting, pulling, clipping, and curling. Finally I ended up having most of my hair was down and curled loosely except my bangs which had been braided back and clipped under all the other layers so the end was hidden. My makeup was done lightly just some powder, liner, mascara, and lip gloss. My fingernails had been cleaned off, taking the ever changing color into a more natural color, and finally I was shown to my dress. Stripping out of my other clothing I got into the knee length strapless bridesmaid dress. It had a solid light grey underlayer and a black netted lace over top. It had a ruched top which met in the middle were two lines of ruffles ran vertically down until the natural waistline where it had a thin black stripe of fabric then the dress flowed out. Slipping into it I felt the smooth fabric then walked out and turn around so someone would zip it up.

"Alright you're done now go downstairs and don't get into any trouble," Audrey said and I felt the need to stick my tongue out at her but just exited the room nodding my head.

"Well don't you two look dashing," I said to James and Albus who had evidentally been pulled off shortly after me and dressed in dress robes of grey and black to match our dresses and also match Teddy's partially too but he had on a dark blue dress coat to match Vic's favorite color.

"We could say the same thing about you," James jokingly glared.

"Well thank you I've always wanted to look dashing," I stuck my tongue out at him when I felt a piece of my hair being player with and spun around. "You know Audrey would kill you if she knew you were messing with the hair she just spent so much time on." I said to Freddy who was dressed in normal dress robes.

"Oh I think I could take her," he said leaning in and kissing her corner of my lips not wanting to get lip gloss on his own.

"Is everyone ready for the new year?" Referring to school which started in about a week and got tiny groans from James and Freddy. "Oh yeah you have O.W.L.S this year, fun, fun, fun." I smirked and got a poke in the side. On the plus side I was able to drop Divination and got a tiny bit of protest from Ashley but if Laine could do it so could I. Xander and Dom were made the fifth year prefect for this year but otherwise it would be about the same except Keadon McManus had been made team captain evidentially because none of the others had gotten the badge.

"All of those not in the wedding head outside this instant we are going to start any second," Fleur said pushing people out the door as it was almost sunset when the ceremony would take place on the beach. Just then I saw Vic and Elsey walk down the stairs and Dom enter from the other room with the flowers we all had our hair down except for Vic who had it up with what used to be Muriel's tiara but after she died it was passed down to Molly who gladly let Vic wear it with her mother's phoenix dress.

"Mum, you really need to calm down," Dom said passing out our bouquet's of white lilies.

"Dominique can you please just line up with James and Mari you too with Albus," Vic's aunt Gabrielle said laughing slightly. She had married a famous American Quidditch player so she wasn't around much, she and Christian didn't have any children but she spoiled her two nieces and one nephew enough.

"Ok Louise you will go first escorting me to my seat," Fleur said. "Then Mari and Albus you will go followed by Elsey who will walk alone then Vic and Bill." She lined us all up one by one at the doorway where I caught a glimpse of Teddy and his best man Daniel Scott his best friend that he met his first time sitting at Hufflepuff table after being sorted. Cueing the music Vic and Louise started down the aisle, after getting the cue from Gabrielle, Albus and I walked down the aisle, which had been built above the sand, and I saw the sun just starting to touch the horizon and the lights floating above our heads. The white chairs were simple and lined up in an arch type pattern so the 100 guests could see the happy couple. We took our places on the sides Albus stepping up next to Louise and leaving a space for James. I saw Harry and Ginny sitting in the front row where usually the parents sit but harry was holding a picture of Tonks and Remus. Dom quickly joined me up at the front and sighed quietly getting a glare from her mother who was sitting in front of us.

Finally when Elsey had joined us winking jokingly at Teddy the music picked up and Bill and Victoire stepped out. The smile on Vic's face could not have been brighter as she caught Ted's eyes. Looking up at him I could see wide smile almost identical to hers. His normal teal hair color had been changed to its original light brown along with his eye color of dark brown which held a look of love and adoration for his soon to be bride. As they made it to the front Bill gladly took Victoire and Ted's hands, placed them together, and then took the seat next to his wife which had already started crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" The wizard presiding over the ceremony started…

…The two had said their vows and Victoire's and Teddy's hands were linked together as the wizard raised his wand sending shower of stars that wound around the two settling on their hands . A round of applause erupted for all the guests as they raised their still sparking hands.

My feet are killing me, was all I could think when bidding Vic and Ted farewell. I had pretty much been up all night dancing with various family members and friends.

"Hello, love." Freddy said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as I took off my shoes. He had been especially close ever since I had danced with Victor Krum's son Nikola who went to Durmstrang and was 16. Smiling, I giggled a little bit holding my heels in my hands as I turned around kissing him delicately on the lips. "I've noticed you dancing a lot with others?"

"Yeah I've met some really nice people…" I smiled biting my lip trying to hold in the laugh. "there was this one partner who was a bit older, and tall. His name started with an N too we had a nice conversation."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows loosening his hold on me.

"Yeah my Dad is quite interesting when talking about all sites he saw while in Italy with Hannah." I said smirking slightly.

"Your Dad?...You know that's quite mean actually." He scowled pulling me over to a pretty empty table except for Audrey's niece and nephews from her sister, who lived in France, which she invited.

"Hi," I commented looking at the stuffy people in front of us, "so umm what are your names?"

"Adrien," Said the boy on the right.

"Brigette" Said the girl in the middle.

"Mathias" Said the oldest of the three actually giving a slight smile unlike the others. They all spoke in a bit of a French accent but had great English skills.

"Oh well I'm Mari and this is Freddy," I said smiling slightly motioning between the two of us. "How old are you guys? I'm 14 and he's 15."

"Adrien's 16, Brigette is 13, and I'm 17," Mathias answered. "Would you like to dance Mari? I do love this song but it seems as though my sister doesn't want to."

No wanting to seem rude I nodded yes slipping my shoes back on under the table and stood up accepting the hand he had held out.

"So you must go to Hogwarts with the rest of the Potter's and Weasley's." He stated smiling had his hand rested on my back shifting into the correct dancing position.

"Yes and I'm guessing you go to Beauxbatons," I smiled as we began dancing.

"Sorry about my siblings they are a bit stiff sometimes, big book worms." He said and it instantly reminded me of Molly and Lucy how different they are. In fact Lucy was spinning on the dancefloor right now with James while Molly sat over to the side though she was still smiling enjoying the party.

"So this is a bit random but have you seen a girl named Marcy Vaisey?"

"Yes, she actually dated my brother until he got tired of her hanging on him all the time. How do you know of her?"

"Well she used to go to Hogwarts, we kind of formed a rivalry." I smirked giggling slightly.

"I heard that she was to go back to her old school this year, her parents are making her."

"I hope that is not true," I grimaced slightly making him laugh slightly. "So any way to get on a better subject what profession are you going into?" I asked guessing that he had just graduated.

"Oh I'm actually a photographer's assistant at wizarding newspaper in Paris, though I hope to be the head photographer."

"That's amazing," I smiled

"What do you think you'd like to do?"

"I'd love to become a magizoologist and train under Luna and Rolf Scamander, actually I have since I was little." I smiled as I saw Fred approaching from behind walking up to tap Mathias on the shoulder.

"Mind if I dance with my girlfriend?" He said stressing the word girlfriend causing me to roll my eyes.

"No problem," he said moving to the side and saying goodbye to me.

Glaring slightly I started dancing with him, "you do know that I can dance with whoever I want right?" He got a slightly confused look on his face so I continued, "as in he was a nice guy and didn't even make a move on me so why did you feel the need to come over here and rudely announce that I was your girlfriend."

"Because…ummm…I'm jealous." He supplied getting a nervous look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Uh huh," Said giving him a incredulous look. "Anyway you'll never guess what I heard…Marcy is coming back to Hogwarts I only got a single year off from her."

"Well you took care of Dawn well enough just tackle her and I'm sure she'll back off just like Dawn did."

"Oh shut it," I giggled pinching his arm.

"Do we really have to watch this movie again?" James droned much like Albus had when I picked it out.

"Alice In Wonderland is a fantastic movie and Johnny Depp is fantastic as the Mad Hatter." Lily said lying by me on the floor

"You guys could go to one of you rooms and watch the TV in there," I turned over propped up on my elbows looking at them as Alice danced with the stuffy boy.

"But this is the biggest TV and it's the last time to watch the beautiful thing for four months," he commented.

Tomorrow we would be leaving for Hogwarts along with Roxie, Lucy, and Louise for their first year, they would be the last of the children to enter unless someone has a surprise baby.

After the movie ended both Albus and James had laughed at futterwacken just as they always did and were sad when she left.

They always did this complained but got caught up by the time The Bandersnatch appeared.

Lily and Albus had gone to get more snacks for the next movie which Albus picked out, Insidious a movie which always scared the shite out of me.

"Mari I was wondering if I could ask something." James said and I moved up on the couch to the corner pulling my feet up under my chin.

"What's up?"

"Well I was wondering about Lexi…" he trailed off biting the inside of his lip.

"What about Lexi?" I drew out smiling

"Is she going out with anyone?"

Giggling slightly I smirked at him, "You watched her enough last year to know for yourself."

"So that's a no," I nodded smiling as Lily and Albus came back into the room. "Good to know."

"Are you kids ready to go yet?" Harry yelled up the stairs

"Yes Dad!" Lily yelled from across the hallway just as I grabbed the last item the picture frame Albus had gotten me last year with new pictures loaded into it from the summer. My favorite was from Dom's party when all the boys had jumped in with us girls; the faces on Rose and Vic were amazing as they clung to Scorp and Lorcan. Laughing I stuffed it in my shoulder bag that I carried onto the train with me and headed down stairs in my, converse, shorts and v-neck purple shirt.

"Ready!" I yelled hopping off the last stair next to Lily.


	31. Chapter 31

"Bye Ginny," I smiled hugging her before we got on the train.

"Be good Mari, and remember to write and make sure they write also." She smiled giving me a big hug.

"Bye Harry," I beamed up him next and giving him a hug which he returned gladly.

"Try not to get in anymore trouble," He said referring to my couple detentions last year which he got a good laugh at. "And try and make them behave too." Laughing I nodded and then said goodbye to everyone else gathered around.

Hopping up the steps I turned waving to the large group as the whistle blew jolting the train ahead before I walked ahead joining Rose and Albus who were just ahead of me.

We had been walking down the aisle looking around for a bit when I tripped over something. Instantly turning around to apologize I met the face of Marcy Vaisey.

"Seriously, I was having such a good day until I saw her face," I thought until I saw her face and turned around to Albus and Rose who were trying to hold in laughter. "Did I say that out loud?"

After that they burst out laughing and I turned back to Marcy. She hadn't changed much since 2nd year her blonde hair was what almost white instead of the yellow blonde, whether it be from dye or sun I didn't really care. She had grown taller like myself, and her nose wasn't as big on her face anymore, overall her gangly limbs had balanced out like my chubbiness had thinned.

"Pleasure to see you too Longbottom," She produced a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes though that might have been my fault.

"So umm how was Beauxbatons?" I asked hoping to smooth something over between us.

"Oh perfect, it's so much classier than Hogwarts, even the name itself is better." She said like it was some kind of fantasy. "And I totally went out with the most popular guys there, though I broke it off with them before I moved back." She said glancing back at Albus.

"Oh yeah at a wedding this summer I heard you went out with Adrien Clairoux."

"Aunt Audrey's nephew?" Rose asked shocked and I nodded.

Her smiled faltered a bit, "Well anyways why don't you and Scorpius come sit with me we're having a little party for my return." She said to Albus deciding to totally ignore me and Rose evidentially we hit a nerve.

"Sorry I we always sit together on the train," He said and pulled me back to start walking with Rose until we saw Scorpius sitting in one of the compartments.

"Took you guys long enough." He smirked making room on the bench he was sitting on for Rose.

"We ran into a pest." Al remarked lounging back on the bench.

We had been on the train for a good two hours we had all gotten food and drinks from the trolley.

Munching on my cauldron cake my legs crossed as I sat on the bench I saw someone stop at our compartment door and slide it open.

"There you are Scorpy," Daisy shouted. Seeing both Rose and Scorpius tense on the seat across from Albus and I furrowed my eyebrows and saw Rose scoot away from him.

"Daisy I asked you not to call me that," He mumbled as she came in latching onto his arm like she was going to die if she let go. Glancing over at the door I noticed more people were there, Martha and Marcy. Glaring slightly at Martha I groaned quietly as they entered and Rose quickly joined me and Albus on our side.

"So umm how was your summer?" Scorp asked Daisy politely.

"Good except I only got a single letter from you," She pouted blinking her eyes but I think it was suppose to be more of a seductive flutter.

"Sorry I was busy," With a huff from Rose she got up going out of the compartment.

Laughing slightly Marcy and Martha looked at the door, "At least it's easier to breathe now?" Martha spoke and I glared at her pig like face. "You have a problem Longbottom?"

"Have I ever said two words to you Martha? Have I ever even acknowledged you?" I said standing up looking down at her, receiving silence. "That's what I thought. What about Rose has she ever even looked at you?" Still receiving no reply I bent down a little getting in her face. "Then what in the bloody hell is you're problem. You come in our compartment sit down without being invited, all of you, but we put up with you because Scorpius is dating Daisy so why don't you shut your pig like mouth because, even after you called me a half-blood like it was the most disgusting thing ever I kept my mouth shut." After that I stormed out after Rose to try and figure out what was wrong but felt like I might pass out from the anger that burst forward from her little comment.

Never had I just yelled at someone like that out of anger except my mother the last night I was there. With Dawn when I jumped on her it was mostly jealousy and it passed quickly I wouldn't have done much. With Martha it wasn't even provoked she just intensely disliked us from the beginning like we were scum and I couldn't handle it. Leaning back against the wall I felt the door beside me open and realized it was none other than Freddy, James, Sean and Owen's compartment. He always sat with all of his roommates but evidentially Xander was in the prefects area because he was missing.

"Love?" He asked tipping up my head.

"Yeah?" I half smiled breathing a little shallow.

"What's the matter?" He said as Albus and Scorpius came out of the compartment down the hall.

"I've never see you get that angry before," Albus remarked wide eyed and I just nodded.

"I'm going to go find Rose, you ok Mar?" Scorp asked and again I just nodded.

"She's in there ranting with the two now about 'how dare you talk to her like that' and everything." Albus said motioning with his hands.

"Wait…what happened." Freddy asked Albus set in on telling the whole thing stood in the corridor excited about the whole thing and describing every detail. "You told off Martha Nott?"

"I can hex her far better than she can me." I looked up.

"Are you ok now?" Freddy asked. Was I? I mean sure I was physically ok but the last time I was this angry I not only blew up a TV but also made my mother kick me out of the house. That was the worst day in my entire life, though no one except me, Dad, and Albus knew the details.

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded andsmiled putting it behind me. "Let's go see if Rose is alright."

_June 17__th__, 2016_

"_Mom can I ask you something," Mari asked in a somewhat timid voice. After not getting a reply to go somewhere else or to shut up for now she continued. "Well you know my friend Kat at school? Well she invited me to her birthday party and I would like to go."_

"_You know the rules. No going outside the house unless in the backyard at night or to school." Sarah remarked without turning away from the computer where she chatted with someone. _

"_I promised I won't make anything float around or break anything." Mari bit he lip staring at her mother's back._

"_Mari Alice what have I told you time and time again." _

"_Not to bug you when you're on the computer, watching TV, on the phone, or at work, but that doesn't leave much time to spend time together." _

"_I don't want to spend time with you wait until your dad picks you up and then you can spend time with his kind." _

"_Why can't you be like other mothers, why can't you even look at me mom?" _

_Whirling around in her chair she looked at Mari's teary eyes, "Because Mari, I'm 30 years old, I wasted my prime years because I was watching after you and what happens you end up being a complete freak just like your father."_

_Determined to hold back her tears and not give this woman the satisfaction Mari yelled out, "I'm not a freak! I've never asked for anything from you except a normal childhood I just want a life like my friends." Trying to calm down she started at the largest piece of furniture in the room. _

"_You aren't normal, you will never be normal. What do you think your friends would think if they knew?" Sarah smiled sweetly. _

_Hot tears rolled down and the TV shook a little as she whirled around to face her mother, "I am normal to Dad, which is where I'll live for the rest of my life and you'll never have to worry about me every AGAIN!" With that the TV behind her jumped up off the stand bursting from the inside out, she could feel tiny pieces hit her back and little slices being made in her arms. "I will find someone who will love me for me and get married and you won't be there to see anything in my life!" Running up the stairs she started packing figuring that she would call her dad after everything was packed, as the tears continued to roll. She heard her mother talking downstairs then a loud pop which signaled dad apparating in. Hanging her head she heard him race up the stairs and fling open the door. Just looked up at him she broke down as he picked her up to carry Mari out of this place where she was constantly reminded that she wasn't normal. Someplace that she was often called a freak or even disgusting under breath. Clutching to her father's shirt she saw her mother standing over the remains of the TV caring more about that than the fact that her daughter was being taken away. _

"Louise Weasley," Dad called as Louise walked up to the stool to be sorted. A couple minutes passed and he nodded shrugging his shoulders.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and cheers erupted from the table as he walked over sitting by all the other firsties.

"Lucy Weasley" she excitedly skipped up hopping onto the stool waving over at her sister at the Ravenclaw table and Molly waved back. The hat hadn't even been on her head for 30 seconds when it shouted out "Gryffindor!" and we all cheered for her clapping.

"Roxanne Weasley" Smiling she walked up to the stool and took her seat. After a pretty short discussion the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" And she ran down sliding into the bench next to Lucy her best friend.

Laughing slightly I felt someone staring at me I looked around seeing Martha, and Marcy looking at me, smiling I turned slightly to the left and locked eyes with Albus and stuck my tongue out making a funny face which made him laugh. What a wonderful way to start the year.

Changing into my sleep shorts and tank I looked over to see her scribbling away on our 4-way parchments we had gotten for Christmas. Throwing it to the side she stomped to the bathroom then back out. Watching with a raised eyebrow I jumped on my bed as she kicked a shoe across the room and it flew by where I had just been and Effie squeaked loudly moving into the tiny house I had put in her cage. Thankfully none of the other girls were in the room because Ashley's bed had just been in the war path and was now slightly caddy corner.

Slightly scared of what might happen I spoke quietly, "Umm Rose want to talk?"

"I did something horrible Mari, not only did I trust him, I went against what I knew was right." She said jumping onto her bed face first. "I should have told you earlier but we wanted to keep it a secret. Scorpius and I kissed at Dom's birthday party, and Vic's wedding and well tons of other times. He said he was going to break up with Daisy and still says he will but I don't think it's true."

Sitting there with my mouth hanging open I just looked at her back as she faced the wall. "Wow."

"I know…" she flipped around, "that's why I walked out of the compartment on the train."

"Because he said he was busy," I connected together nodding my head, "well umm he likes you Rose I know he does maybe he felt bad that a lot of people were around and didn't want to humiliate her."

"He just wrote me and said that he couldn't do it yet he needed to let her down bloody easy," shaking her head she threw off her covers and settled in. Figuring that maybe she needed time to cool down I carefully slipped into my flip flop and threw on a sweatshirt making my way down to the common room.

Smiling I saw Freddy and James playing a game of chess on one of the tables. Plopping down in the third chair I watched as Fred's knight took James rooks preventing him from castling. Quickly getting a little bored I made my way over to one of the two bookshelves and chose a random one before sliding over the arm of one of the squishy chairs. With my legs dangling over the side I rested my head back on the arm and opened up _The Hundred Greatest Advancements in Wizardry_. Reading some of the passages but mostly just flipping through I closed the hardback and settled back into a comfortable silence

"What's up Mari?" Someone asked smiling as he sat on the chair beside mine and I tipped back my head spying Flynn Masters.

"Yell-oh," I smiled flipping up and crossing my legs putting my elbows on my knees leaning forward. "So how was your summer?"

"It was good normal boring summer. What about yours?"

"Well I went to two weddings, and celebrated Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne's birthday but otherwise nothing much." I said pointing to the new firsties that were still in the common room talking to their roommates.

"Ah the newbies I see," he laughed looking over at them and it seemed to spark their interest because they giggled slightly. Smiling over at them I waved and they all excitedly got up coming over.

"Hey Mari," Roxie and Lucy said sitting on the couch while the other three kind of stood off to the side. "This is Annabeth, Zara, and Zoë."

"Hi," I smiled, "this is Flynn."

"Hey girls," He smiled flirtatiously and I laughed slightly at the giggly reactions of the girls. I don't know if he purposely did the flirting thing or if it was just kind of a natural thing but it his slight nerd flirting thing worked for him.

"Umm I think I might go to bed," He smirked receiving waves from all the girls.

"Bye Flynn." I laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey sis," Freddy said sitting on the arm of my chair and James sulked over flopping in chair Flynn had just been in. "Oh suck it up James, it was one game."

"James did you lose another game of chess?" Lucy giggled.

"Yes." He pouted. Rolling my eyes I laughed and looked up at Freddy as he leaned down giving me a soft kiss.

"Oh My Merlin!" exclaimed one of the girls. Jerking apart I looked over and saw and excited smile on her face. "You guys are so adorable together."

"Oh umm thanks," I bit my lip holding back a giggle.

"Yeah they've been together about a year now aren't they great," Roxie said smiling over at her new friends.

"You guys have been together a year?" James asked surprised.

"Well in about a month." I said just realizing it. Looking over at the firsties I saw them staring at the three of us. "So are you guys looking forward to classes tomorrow?"

"Well I am, though I'm afraid I might get lost." The one called Zara said a nervous look on her face.

"Oh just ask one of the older ones if you're not sure they all tend to be pretty nice," Fred smiled. "Plus I doubt they would give detention the first day, maybe only take away a few points if they are having a bad day."

All five got shocked expressions on their faces staring at us. "Umm it's not that big of a deal I got 10 points taken away last year for being late to detention and that detention was for causing a fight." I smiled realizing I might not be making it better especially since James and Freddy were chuckling about the whole thing. "It's not that big of a deal, is the main point."

"Oh Mari you need to work on that whole thing." James commented and I reached over flicking his head. "Not nice." He commented rubbing the spot on his head.

"Girls we probably should get to bed," Lucy smiled hopping up and they all agreed.

"I'm going to bed too," I commented pushing out of the chair but was spun into Freddy's arms as he stayed sitting on the arm of the chair. "Yes Fred?"

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" He pouted jokingly as his hands rested on my sides over my baggy sweatshirt.

"I guess since you asked nicely," I smiled resting my hands on his knees and leaning in kissing him gently as he slide down off the arm his hands sliding down also. Raising my eyebrows I pulled back and saw the realization of what he was touching he immediately took back his hands. "You just touched my butt," I said half laughing.

"I swear I didn't mean to, it was an accident," He replied and I raised my eyebrows. "Not that I don't want to, no that sounds terrible…I…umm"

Now I was full out laughing and I leaned up kiss him softly, "Goodnight Freddy." Heading up the stairs I peeking down around the corner and saw him slump over the back of the chair as James full out laughed almost falling out of his own chair.

An interesting ending to a interesting day.


	32. Chapter 32

Bacon sandwich's are some of the best things on earth, I've come to this conclusion after eating my second at breakfast.

"You aren't very ladylike Mari," Ashley commented as she took a dainty bite of her cornflakes.

"It been four years since we met and you're just figuring this out," I smiled after swallow a big glup of pumpkin juice.

"I've just never observed your eating habits before," she laughed across from me.

"Oh by the way could you stop it's kind of weird," I smirked taking an extra large bite for the show.

Rolling her eyes she decided to change the subject to Rose who decided she would rather not come to breakfast and would just meet me at Arithmancy though now that I looked over to the Slytherin table it was missing a certain blonde. "Have you heard anything Mar?"

"About Rose?"

"Well she's just been acting a bit weird, do you know what's up?"

"Oh umm you should probably ask her," I bit my lip taking a spoonful of eggs and putting them on my plate.

On the plus side the first Quidditch game of the year is this weekend, so in three days counting today.

On the negative today is not one of my favorites concerning classes, I didn't have a free period until 3:30 then had to stay up until 1:15 for Astronomy only to have to wake up the next day for a double potions. At least I got Care of Magical Creatures today…

"I think I'm going to go to the classroom I need to ask Professor Vector a question about this week's assignment." I said eating my last bit of eggs and taking another drink of my juice while standing up. Just as I was going out I heard two pairs of feet running towards me and I quickly duck as they split rushing around me.

One skidded to a stop beside me, "Oh I was hoping to catch you, Keadon had us out there early this morning since the Ravenclaw's snagged the pitch this afternoon."

"It's alright," I smiled, "Just heading to class early, you go eat something you only have a bit before classes." I leaned up kissing him lightly touching his wet hair.

Pulling back he had a large smile on his face, "Ok, see you at lunch Love." Nodding I smiled turning on my heel as he headed into the great hall.

Walking down the hallway I could hear slight whispering coming from one of the alcoves where you could sit by the window to read or socialize. Moving forwards quietly I tried to listen in, and yes I know it's bad to eavesdrop but seriously you're talking in an open corridor you can't expect your conversation to be unheard. In fact by doing it you're practically begging for it to be heard.

"I know I need to break it off with her it's just difficult she's so clingy and already says she loves me I don't want to break her heart." The male commented groaning in the part where he mentions the 'L' word.

"So you want to break it off with me then?" The girl bit back.

"No! It's just hard Rosie." Standing there shocked I gasped slightly covering my mouth.

"Hard, it's hard! Do you think it was easy breaking up with Chase? I even liked him too, you don't even like her that much you just use her for an occasional snog which you said you weren't doing now that we've formed…well I don't even know what it is." Deciding to make my presence know I coughed loudly and they quickly looked out from their hiding places with scared expressions.

"Yeah you two are lucky it's just me," I commented with a raised eyebrow before continuing on my way to the seventh floor where the classroom was.

"How much did you hear?" Scorpius asked easily catching up with me.

Smirking I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye, "Enough."

"That much huh?" He swallowed as Rose joined us putting on a calm demeanor.

"I don't see why you guys are so nervous, it's not like I say anything. In fact I'm a little offended that you two are so nervous." The both visibly un-tensed a little, "though it is wrong," I glared a little bit, "I don't like Daisy much but she is a human being." With that I was quiet and as we got to the seventh floor Rose and I split as Scorpius headed to Divination and we headed to Arithmancy.

"Hello Love, how was Transfiguration?" Freddy asked as I sat down beside him stealing one of his chips from his plate.

"It was good, a nice practical lesson where we did cross-species switching. I got my guinea pig into a guinea fowl by the second try perfectly, the first it only got a few feathers." Smiling I reached over taking another one of his chips.

"You know there are right there," he laughed motioning to the dish right in front of him.

"Fine I'll just get my own," I said moving away from his side where he had comfortably wrapped his arm around my waist and picked up some chips and a chicken sandwich.

"I didn't mean move away that far," he smirked making a wide smile form on my lips as he re-wrapped his arm and slide me closer. Smiling I picked up an apple slicing it into portions and took a bite.

"Hey Al" I smiled as he came to the table sitting down across from us and next to his brother who had been talking to Owen.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" He asked grabbing a pasty.

"Not since this morning when I was going to Arithmancy." I shrugged biting my lip.

About thirty minutes into lunch both Rose and Scorpius entered both smiling, yeah really inconspicuous you guys. They both split up picking opposite sides of the table and sitting down beside me and Albus. Looking over to the Slytherin table I saw Marcy, Martha, and Daisy all looking over at us glaring harshly.

Though I'm not scared of them per-say I'm scared of what's going to happen when all hell breaks loose. They haven't even spoken to us since the train and I knew the cork was about to pop, and I think it might be when the break up happens.

"When's your next break Freddy asked kissing my cheek."

"Umm the only afternoon class I have is COMC next, so with you D.A.D.A class we can't see each other until dinner, plus I have Astronomy tonight."

"You guys have an audience," James muttered glancing down to the table and of course we all glanced that way to see a bunch of first and second-year people glance away immediately.

"Hey you guys what's up?" Lucy smiled happily with Roxie and they sat down in the space Xander and James created .

"Nothing much, how are classes going so far?" Dom said across for them.

"Pretty good I think Charms is my favorite so far."

"They are looking again," Hugo mumbled from Rose's other side.

"Who are?" Roxie asked looking around.

"The group at the end of the table."

"Oh that's just the fan club thinger, mostly for the four of you," Lucy said pointing to Rose, Albus, Scorp and I.

"Also for you and Mari," Roxie said talking to her brother. Smirking he picked up his hand and waved at all the people down the table causing a blush to spread across all the girl's faces and make them look away.

"Wave at them Mar," James laughed, "It would just seem rude now." Feeling my hand being forced up by Rose I rolled my eyes and waved making the few boys in the group look away embarrassed.

"Who We Fightin For?"

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!"

"And who we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!"

"So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who we flyin for!"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

Our first game with our new chaser, our very own Hugo, and we were losing. Evidentially the couple of additions to the Ravenclaw team really benefited it, because this wasn't a quick game like last year. Plus I'm not quite sure Keadon was as good of a captain as Alice was because we kind of lacked structure, not to be mean to Keadon he was a fantastic person and seeker just a bad captain. We were down by 20 points 30 minutes into the game, and Ravenclaw had the quaffle about to score if Rose didn't get her head in the game, but she kept looking over at Daisy and Scorpius in the stands a jealous glare in her eye. This was just not a good combination.

"So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

"Another 10 points for Ravenclaw," Marietta said into the speaker.

Groaning out I hung my head slightly. 'Come on you guys,' I thought. Keadon was evidentally nervous because he had already taken off a few times though if he had actually seen the snitch and lost it or was faking out Lorcan I didn't know. Biting my lip I saw as a bludger flew towards Dominique who had the quaffle and Xander hit it off towards the other team.

"…and Lorcan Scamander takes off into a dive." Marietta commented.

"We lost to Ravenclaw," Laine groaned.

"At least it wasn't a huge lose," I offered referring to the twenty point difference not counting the snitch. "We can easily make it up in the Hufflepuff game."

"Well I'm definitely not going to the victory party, after that I don't feel like celebrating." Liane commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll see you guys in the morning," I commented waving at them as I walked towards the changing rooms and they continued up the hill.

"The tables have turned," Lorcan commented smiling as he came out of the changing room.

"That they have," I smirked, "great game Lorcan. That was an excellent dive actually almost went as fast as Dom goes."

"Thanks Mar," He commented wrapping me in a friendly one armed hug. "You coming to the party?"

"Yeah I think so it depends how stubborn and pouty the guys are." I smiled as I heard them coming out of the room. Instantly I knew that they were going to be major arses with their slumped shoulders and pouts. Dominique instantly smiled when she saw Lorcan though.

"Good game," She said walking over to him and he gave her a huge hug. "Good game right guys?" She said turning to the team, more specifically Xander, James, and Freddy since Rose was kind of wallowing in self pity with Keadon and Hugo mainly was just indifferent about it or so it seemed.

"Yeah good game bro," Xander muttered coming over and clapping a hand on his back.

"Yeah," James and Fred mumbled together. Looking over at them I glared shaking my head.

"Let's head up to that party," Dom smiled and Hugo walked up beside her along with a moping James and Freddy.

"Rose, Keadon you coming?" I asked looking at them receiving no reply just nods. "You guys are only making it worse you know, it's a game, there's going to be loses. You two messed up a little well make sure you don't next time." I said smiling slightly trying to get them out of it.

When neither acknowledged that they even heard it I sighed and moved on up the hill. Towards my next case Freddy who I knew would take it harder than James, since James could hardly stay in a bad mood for a few minutes. "Hey," I came up beside him and started walking backwards.

"Hi Mar," raising my eyebrows surprised that he said Mar I bit my lip thinking of what to say; everything I thought of would only make it worse.

"Umm the weather's nice," I commented sighing in defeat and it was true for early November I was just in a peacoat, the team t-shirt, jeans, and my Gryffindor converse.

"That was a pathetic try Mar," He said looking up at me.

"I know," I said hanging my head causing me to trip. Bracing myself for the fall like I had so many times, I was relieved when Freddy rushed forward pulling me up into his chest. Seeing a slight grimace on his face I noticed he had used his dominant beater arm which was probably sore. "Sorry," I bit my lip standing upright on my feet.

"It's ok I should have used my other arm anyhow."

"Please smile Freddy," I commented getting sadder by the second. "You know you'll be able to make it up in the Hufflepuff game." Producing a fake smile that didn't reach his wonderful blue eyes I bit my lip and decided to accept it and move on. "We don't have to go to the party, why don't we go up to the common room and sit by the fire or we could go up to the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars."

"No that's fine we should go for Lorcan, he always did for us."

"Ok, if you want to."

"Thanks Love," He said and I looked up seeing a tiny smile quirk at the corner of his lips making a wide one spread across my own.


	33. Chapter 33

Fourth year had been flying by work was a bit harder than third year, I suspect that the teachers were trying to prepare us for O.W.L.s next year. Which Dom, Xander, Lorcan, James, and Freddy would be taking this year so Dom was particularly on their case to do their assignments and that was an endless enjoyment for us in the common room. Especially since O.W.L.s were a good 8 months away.

This was a particular week in which it seemed every single teacher conspired together to give lengthy assignments due by the end of the week. The COMC one had been easy for me along with the Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Potions, and Arithmancy were the ones I was having a real problem with. Why had I ever decided to take Arithmancy? Oh yeah because divination bugs the shit out of me and Ancient Runes just was something I didn't look forward to, looking up tiny characters in books and translating entire texts didn't seem like a fun thing. I looked in the assignment book I had where I wrote down the assignment, what I had to do and/or how long it must be.

Potions: What is a Wiggenweld potion, how is it used and what are the ingredients/ at least 250 lines.

Tipping my head back on the couch that I had been sitting against on the floor, I sighed closing my eyes. I could easily just answer this in a single sentence and then list he ingredients, but noooo that would be to easy. Anthis wanted and expanded explanation not just, "The Wiggenweld Potion can be used to heal the most common injuries." Deciding it should just get back to it opening my eyes to a surprise making me emit a yelp and jump slightly. Dean was standing above me laughing over the back of the couch.

"Difficult assignment?" He asked coming around and sitting down on the floor next to me.

"Not difficult just tedious." I said as he looked over my assignment book.

"Ahhh, potions yeah not a fun one, mind if I get mine and we can work on them together?" He asked looking over.

"Nope, maybe it will go by faster then." I smiled and open my potions book looking any information I could include.

"Hey Mari, mind if we join?" Laine asked coming up with Ashley and Martin.

"No, Dean just went up to get his stuff too so we can have a big study group." I smiled. Soon Dean emerged from the stair case and the wide smile he had turned into a slight frown for a bit then back into a smile that he normally had. Shrugging it off I turned back to my book trying to expand on the stupid paragraph that I had started.

Heading down to dinner I was surprised to see Scorpius sitting at Rose's side at the Gryffindor table, in the past month or so they had worked up to their previous friendship in front of the people but I knew they were way more than that in abandoned corridors and in secret passages. Something that I really didn't like but just dealt with it along with Albus, who never said anything on the subject in a positive or negitive form. Walking on the other side of the table and setting down across from them I just began filling my plate with pork chops, roasted potatoes and carrots.

"Daisy's coming," Albus commented sitting down next to me as she entered the Great Hall glaring right at the four of us with Martha and Marcy. Quickly Rose and Scorpius scooted apart a little bit and I rolled my eyes. This is ridiculous why not just break up with the girl?

"Hello Scorpius, can I talk to you for a bit?" Daisy asked walking up behind him and he gave a curt nod getting up and walking off down the aisle while the other two stayed. With the awkward silence between the three of us evident Marcy and Martha gladly started gossiping.

"He'll totally accept. I mean why wouldn't he? He is a boy after all and 4 days alone during Christmas break at the Parkinsons is a dream." Marcy commented looking over at me which I didn't really understand. "What do you think Albus?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about so…"

"Oh Scorpius didn't tell you? Daisy invited him over for a couple days while her mother is out with her new beau. He would be leaving the day after Christmas."

"Oh well I sure he will umm… yeah." Albus stuttered out stuffing a carrot in his mouth. Looking over at him I laughed quietly while Rose sat across us stone faced as Daisy and Scorp entered, Daisy with a wide smile on her face.

"Come on girls lets go eat," She smiled kissing Scorpius on the cheek as he gave a straight face before sitting back down.

"What did you tell her," Rose immediately jumped in still staring at her plate.

"I told her I would send her a letter and might come over for a bit but not over night." He stated like he had solved all the problems in the world. Rose quickly got up saying a quick goodbye and walked out of the hall quietly slipping out the doors.

"Really Scorpius it is amazing how daft you can be sometimes, why are you even with either of them if you can't decide. Which you obviously can't otherwise you'd grow up a little bit and break it off like Rose had when she had even a little doubt." I glared fiercely at him as Scorpius sat there glaring right back then turned to Albus.

"Do you have something to say also?" He asked Albus a fierce tone in his voice.

"I agree with Mari," I stated in a monotone voice looking right at his friend.

"You guys are wrong I feel nothing for Daisy, I just can't break up with her yet," Scorpius scoffed.

"And why the bloody hell is that?" I asked losing my temper and got a nudge from Albus silently telling me to leave. Glaring at him I got up going walking away getting the attention of Dom, James, Xander, and Freddy. James and Freddy immediately got up while the other two asked what was going on from Albus and Scorpius.

Storming out of the Great Hall I felt a gentle tug on my arm as someone caught me, "Woah, woah, what was that?" Freddy asked turning me around.

"Scorpius is such a prat," I shouted turning back around groaning.

"What did he do?" Freddy asked getting an angry expression on his face.

"It's Rose, which by the way someone should go find."

"I will," James commented heading up the stairs.

Walking straight out the doors into the courtyard trying to calm my temper, I heard Fred follow but stay by the doors trying to keep out of the cool night air. "Love it's about to rain we should go inside." He yelled and it was true I could hear thunder in the back ground and smelled it in the air. Taking a deep breath I turned around looking at him and a smile came to my lips. Raising my finger I motioned for him to come to me, I saw him take a deep breath and roll his eyes. "Yes?"

"Dance with me?" I asked placing his hands behind my back and moving mine up around his neck.

"There isn't any music." He mumbled getting that slightly embarrassed look in his eye.

"Ok," I mumbled biting my lip and pulled back from him but felt his arms tighten around me and he started moving slightly, just as thunder rumbled above. Starting to quietly hum 100 Years by Five for Fighting, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Slowly the rain started coming down very lightly. I looked up into the sky smiling and letting alight giggle escape my lips. Looking into his eyes a saw a look of amazement, "What?" I asked a look of confusion on my face.

"It's just amazing to me how much you like water, it's almost as if you were supposed to me a mereperson or something." He laughed slightly as it the rain started coming down even more and spun me around.

"Are you two crazy?" Albus yelled from the doorway laughing loudly and Freddy tugged me to the entrance.

"Only sometimes," I commented running over to hug him in my soaked clothing.

"Noooo way I'd rather not get wet." Just then I saw Scorpius over his shoulder and instantly my mood soured.

"Well then I guess I better go up and changed," I tried to put on a front and marched through the doors and right past Scorpius who was openly glaring at me which I gladly returned.

"Back off," Freddy commented to Scorpius coming up beside me and gently pushing me away blocking me from Scorpius.

Pushing me up the stairs until we were out of sight he wrapped and arm around my waist not only in a comforting manner but probably from preventing me from going back there. Stepping into the common room I saw very little people, most were still down at dinner. The only ones I did see were Rose and James talking in the corner Rose seemed like she had been crying a bit. Walking over I took a deep breath mostly not wanting to deal with it because I had warned her earlier it.

"You ok?" I asked coming up to her.

"Am I ok? Oh yeah I'm peachy Mari." She sarcastically replied glaring at me.

"James, Freddy go away." I said not even taking my eyes away from Rose, and they obeyed quickly walking away. "What is your deal?"

"Seriously? My boyfriend just told me that he was going over to some other girl's house to snog pretty much." Rose remarked and I could feel my anger start to over boil.

"I know you're angry but you have no right to be angry with me, if anyone should be angry it's me or Albus to have to put up with all you're guy's shite." I replied completely ignoring the fact that she addressed Scorpius as her boyfriend when in fact he was Daisy's.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such an inconvience in your perfect little life it's not like you would have any clue what so ever it's like."

"Well maybe if you weren't going behind backs and you waited until he broke it off you wouldn't have to go through with it, it's only your fault you're feeling like this, it's certainly not mine and it's not Scorpius' either. It's yours!" I yelled feeling my hand clench into a fist.

"Sod off Mari, I wouldn't expect you to be on my side anyways."

"Gladly and you won't have to deal with me anymore," I glared and marched up to the dorm to change into something less wet. As soon as I got into the dorm I grabbed my pillow emitting a loud scream. Shaking my head I started stripping out of my clothes and hung them over the drying rod by the central heater then slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt and put my wet hair up into a bun before heading back down to the common room.

"You're quite daft Rosie," I heard James say and hid back around the corner where I couldn't be seen.

"She and Scorpius had a huge fight during dinner after you left and Freddy told me he actually had to push her back from him when they came in from the courtyard."

"It's not her problem to solve and she shouldn't get into it," Rose stubbornly replied.

"Well that's a little difficult when her two best friends are fighting," James replied and I heard him walk past and catch a glimpse of me shrugging. Sighing I walked into the common room and sat down next to Freddy who had at some point went up and changed.

"It will get better," He mumbled pulling me into his lap.

Later that night I was just staring up into the darkness the only light being the dim glow from the heater. Deciding that I wasn't going to be getting any sleep for awhile at least I leaning over to my night stand and took out the 4-way parchment.

_Albus Potter_

_You there?_

It stayed there for awhile but slowly faded away signaling that he had opened it.

**Yeah can't sleep**

_Albus Potter_

_Me neither, how's Scorpius._

**Horrid. Heard about your fight with Rose, she wrote to me about 2 hours ago.**

_Albus Potter_

_Yeah…and?_

**She just said that she wasn't talking to you for a long while.**

_Albus Potter_

_Well good then I won't have to deal with any of this anymore and can focus on my own stuff._

**You might have company on that front…any how I'm going to sleep **

**I have a feeling it might be a long day tomorrow.**

_Albus Potter_

_Alright goodnight_

Waking up the next morning was not the usual for any of us in the dorm the girls evidentially noticed the tension between me and Rose and kind of avoided it. Never in our four year here had there been a fight with in our dorm, well a serious one like this; In fact Rose and I hadn't ever had a fight this bad.

Decidedly I got dressed in the normal uniform and walked downstairs saying a quick goodbye to the girls. I let out a slow breath as I made my way down to the common room and saw Fred and James there.

"Ready for breakfast?" Fred asked smiling and I nodded as he and James stood reaching out his hand to me.

"I guess you and Rose didn't work it out?" James asked coming up to my other side.

"We aren't going to until she and Scorpius resolve their problems." I commented quietly linking my fingers with Fred's.


	34. Chapter 34

This Christmas didn't start off that great, the conflict between me and Rose hadn't ceased neither had the fighting between Rose and Scorpius, nor me and Scorpius so mainly poor Albus was forced between choosing me, Rose, or Scorpius. Though he was just as fed up with those two as I was so he ended up sitting with James, Freddy, and I since Dom and Xander were in the prefects cabin with Lorcan.

"So are they in the compartment together then?" James asked sitting beside his brother.

"I don't know I just didn't go, came here as soon as I got on." Albus said leaning back on the bench.

"I'd say they are either snogging in a compartment of their own, or they are still fighting and Rose is in the very crowded one with the girls, Damon, Martin, and Dean and Scorpius is with your roommates."

"Agreed," Albus stated. Shaking my head I decided to forget it and laid down on the bench putting my feet up in Freddy's lap causing him to groan a little bit but accepted it just laying his hands on my lower legs.

"Aren't you guys going to say goodbye to Rose and Scorpius?" Ginny asked taking Effie off my shoulder and playing with her. I swear Ginny loved her more than I did, at times during the summer I would come into my room and she would have mysteriously disappeared.

"No," Albus and I responded together and both Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows silently asking what happened.

"Can we just go it's a long story that I don't want to tell in the middle of the train station." Albus said moving behind his cart.

"Yeah I guess if everyone's ready." Harry commented and we all nodded since I had already said goodbye to Freddy and much to my embarrassment and everyone else pleasure George actually set of tiny fireworks over our heads when he saw us kiss. "Ok."

The ride home was filled with uncomfortable questions and even more uncomfortable seating since Lily and I got stuck in the back again.

"So what was the fight about?"

"Well technically I didn't fight with them I'm just guilty by association since I chose Mari's side who fought with them." Albus said.

"Mari…" Ginny trailed off and turned around looking back at me with that look. Yeah that motherly, what did you do look.

"Thanks Al," I commented reaching over and flicking the back of his head. "It wasn't an actually fight like last time, and I didn't start either of them technically. I definitely didn't start the one with Rose she snapped at me first, and for no reason might I add. Ask James he was there." Ginny looked over at James and he nodded in the affirmative.

"Ok what about Scorpius." She asked turning back to me.

"I was only sticking up for Rose then," I commented but muttered, "which I shouldn't have."

"That's true Mum I was sitting there," Albus sighed.

"Alright I guess you're off the hook, but what was the fighting about." With that I clamed up sinking down in my seat along with Albus who did the same thing, "Kids…" She drew out looking over at all of us.

"I don't know anything Mum," Lily said next to me.

"It's mostly those four, they have this weird thing going on since the beginning of the year." James commented and I flicked him on the head along with an elbow from Albus.

"Well that doesn't sound like anyone I know, sneaking around, keeping secrets with a group." Ginny commented looking over at Harry and I saw his shoulders shake slightly like he was laughing. "So I guess I'm not going to get anything else out of you," and both of us shook our heads, "alright then."

Releasing the breath I had been holding I glanced over at Albus and saw him doing the same thing. As Effie squeaked from my lap and I looked down running my fingers over her soft fur.

I was laying on my bed a day after getting back from Hogwarts and 3 days before Christmas Eve. Playing with Effie on my stomach with the music on when someone knocked on my door. "Yeah!" I yelled.

"You're Dad is here," Lily stated coming over and picking up Effie.

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders as I walked out the door and down the stairs. Hearing talking in Harry's office I turned and walked that way and popped my head in seeing the two men talking by the desk. "Hey Dad," I stated walking over and he gave me a one armed hug. "What ya doing here?"

"Well I came here to tell you that Hannah and I are spending the break with her father who is a little sick at Godric's Hallow and we were wondering if you might want to come." He asked looking down at me.

"For the whole break?" I raised my eyebrows.

"At least until New Years Eve."

Thinking it over I bit my lip it would be the first Weasley Christmas Eve I missed since moving, though then I wouldn't have to see Rose and be a part of that whole thing, "Ok."

Instantly a smile spread across his face, "We're leaving tomorrow so pack up everything and I'll come get you probably around late morning."

I had everything packed up again including Effie who was sitting on my shoulder and her cage was on my trunk.

"I can't believe that you're abandoning me at the Christmas Eve party." Albus said sitting on the chair next to me.

"Sorry but I'm sure she'll be a lot better now," He gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me' and I smirked knowing it probably wasn't true also. Suddenly there was a loud pop outside and I knew Dad was here. Laughing slightly I got up along with Al and we walked to the door greeting my Dad which was already waiting with Harry and Ginny.

After saying my goodbyes and hugs from everyone Dad took my hand after shrinking everything and I closed my eyes tightly as we disapparated and I felt that familiar feeling of being sucked through the small tube and then finally being pulled out. When I decided it was ok to open my eyes the queasy feeling in my stomach subsiding I looked upon the familiar village called Godric's Hallow.

"Alright Hannah's father lives down the street from here, she's not even here yet so how about we go to the pub and get some food then we can head over there?"

"Sounds good to me."

The past three days have been alright. Hannah's father was a nice older wizard about the age of Grandad Weasley. Evidently he had never been the same since his wife was killed by Voldemort like many others but he made me feel like part of the family. Mostly all I had been doing is helping Hannah around the house decorating for Christmas which Mr. Abbot hadn't been able to do since he had been sick, and cooking meals. I had also gone out and walked around the village a bit when it was quiet in the house, even going to the graveyard and visiting Mr. and Mrs. Potter telling them about my year and leaving a flower wreath which dad had made for me before I left.

It was Christmas and the Potters had agreed to stop by for Christmas Dinner with us when they came for their yearly visit. I had received gift from all of the Weasley's, including Rose which I was surprised at, and been informed that Ginny had given them all my gifts and that they missed me this year and hope to see me New Years.

Around one o'clock there was a knock on the door and Hannah let them in as I stayed in the kitchen finishing off the bread sauce for the turkey. Something I had figured out in my time here was that I loved cooking and it seemed to ease me.

"Merlin I think I'm hallucinating." James commented as I turned around an apron covering my long sleeved sweater, and dark jeans.

"Stuff it James," I remarked glaring and them holding out a spoon motioning for him to taste it which he gladly did.

"That's amazing Mar almost as good as Nana Molly's." He complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled as I saw Albus walk around the corner and he instantly glared at me. "Christmas Eve must not have gone well."

"Not at all, we actually got into a fight, because I'm choosing Scorpius over her in the whole thing and she's got no one. Then I commented that if she hadn't acted like such a bitch she would have you on her side since that what the whole argument you and Scorpius had, but mostly that we're are just done with everything concerning you and Scorpius until its resolved."

"Well hopefully that will help the situation." I bit my lip "She did send me a Christmas Gift this morning."

It was the day after Christmas and I was upstairs organizing my presents in my trunk except the bow ring that Freddy had gotten me, which matched the necklace, that I hadn't taken off. Smiling I gave Effie her dinner and saw my parchment that I had sitting on my night stand glowing softly picked it up seeing about four new messages the last being the longest.

_I'm sorry_

_Please take to me._

_Mari?_

_Mari I know I was stupid the whole thing is actually. I totally took my anger at Scorpius out on you, and now Albus since I don't have you around to shout at. I know I'm the one to blame it is actually all my fault because I should have known it would work out like this. Please forgive me and I hope you write back, I have some good news to tell you._

Biting the inside of my lip I debated whether to write or not but finally picked up the quill and began.

Rose Weasley

Hi.

Instantly the message disappeared then new ink faded in.

_I'm so sorry for the way I reacted when you were just trying to be a good friend._

Rose Weasley

It's ok Rose, I understand.

_So we're talking again?_

Rose Weasley

Yes we're talking again.

_Good because I have a big thing to tell you._

Rose Weasley

What is it?

_So I haven't been talking to him at all thinking about if I wanted to continue the relationship or not and about four days ago I wrote him saying that if he didn't break it off with her we couldn't continue. So I still hadn't gotten any letter back, which is part of the reason I got pissed off at Albus, and today was the day he was supposed to go over to her house so I assumed that it was over but at about 8 this morning there was a knock on the door and there he was standing with his stupid smirk and a bouquet of white roses._

I felt a huge smile come across my face.

Rose Weasley

That's so sweet.

_Yeah so we spent a good part of the day together and he told me that he wrote her this morning saying that he wanted to break up and that he had wanted it for awhile but didn't know how to break it to her._

We spent most of the night talking catching up until she said that she needed to talk to Albus and told me that she would take to me later.

This Christmas Break had certainly taken a good turn.


	35. Chapter 35

Song: Not Your Birthday- Allstar Weekend

Picture of dress on profile for those of you who want a look... :)

* * *

><p>The day before New Year's Eve I went back to the Potter's for the party after a hug from Mr. Abbot, Hannah and Dad which would be staying there. Ginny had gotten me a dress when she and Lily went out to get some and I had just gotten out of the shower and opened my closet to see it. I was amazed when I opened the doors. Inside was a floor length, sleeve less, royal blue dress. The fabric was organza and it was a little bit a-line. It was a v-neck and it had pleating all the way down the dress. The bodice was formed by a band that went from around the back at the waist until the middle of my chest were it had a single twist then it flowed out below. At first glance it was a simple dress but once you looked closer it had intricate detailing in the draping and molding of it.<p>

Smiling I set it on my bed and set to work on my hair and make-up. I decided to put my long dark hair up in a loose side bun and left my bangs down having them sweep over my right eye. I applied a bit of powder to even out my skin tone and line my eyes with a black liner and smudged it a bit before sweeping on a bit of mascara and charcoal eye shadow then some clear gloss letting the natural color through. Deciding that I was pleased with what I had accomplished I walked over to the bed taking the dress off the hanger and slipping it on, a reached around pulling up the zipper. Looking over into the mirror over my vanity I realized I needed jewelry and added a small silver clip in my hair beside the bun, the bow necklace and ring Freddy had gotten me and a silver bracelet that Vic had gotten me for my birthday one year. Satisfied I slipped on the silver heels that Ginny had gotten me I turned to the door and went out into the hallway just as Albus was leaving his room in his dress robes.

"Wow," I heard him mumbled making me laugh a little bit.

"Wow to you to," I giggled slightly looking over his black and white dress robes that had green accents the brought out the green in his eyes. His messy hair that was just like his brother, and fathers was left unstyled basically because I don't think there was much you could do with it. Then of course he had his black framed square glasses, unlike me which had my contacts in. "Have James and Lily gone down already?"

"I don't think so, I didn't hear them go down." We both went and knocked on the other's doors me going to Lily's door and she came and opened it revealing her dark green, short, strapless, a-line dress.

"Almost ready?" I asked looking over her she had left her long red hair down but it was curled a bit, and had on black shiny flats.

"Yeah I just need my jewelry, can you get this?" she asked holding out the gold heart necklace that Harry and Ginny had gotten her about 2 Christmas's ago and it had her initials inside. Walking over I fastened it and watched her slide on a black bangle. "All set." She smiled, "I told Mum that would look great on you."

"Thanks Lil."

"Are you guys coming," Albus spoke into his sisters room and we both glared at him as we walked out.

"Woah," James said looking over both of us. "No way am I letting my sisters go down there looking like that."

"Oh move James," Lily said as we linked arms and carefully walked down the stairs the boys trailing behind. As soon as we came to the door you could audibly hear all of us take a deep breath as the boys opened the door and we all walked in.

As soon as we walked in the door we split up to cover more ground and I had been talking to Chloe and her mother and father for 15 long minutes when I was finally saved by none other than Roxie Weasley.

"There you are Mari, my brother has been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh well excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Jones," I gave a small smile and a head nod then quickly pulled Roxie away. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, plus he really is looking for you since he didn't get to see you Christmas Eve." She giggled a little bit leading me over towards the Kitchen door. Once inside I saw that not only Fred had snuck in but also Albus, James and Lucy. "Guess who I found talking to the Jones." She smiled going over to Lucy.

Instantly a smile broke out on Freddy's face and then when he looked over my outfit a look similar to what Albus had when he first saw me. "That's some outfit." He mumbled as he walked over placing his hands on my hips and kissing me. Almost instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back much to the displeasure of the people sitting in there.

"Ok that's good," James yelled and I pulled away giggling slightly when I looked up at him and saw lip gloss smudged across his lips, and reached up running my thumb across wiping it off.

Just then the door swung open revealing Louis smirking slightly, "You guys might want to vacate Audrey's coming this way." Quickly we all exited out the other door which leads to the hallway and walked around to the other entrance to begin socializing before dinner.

"You look beautiful Mari," Fred said in complete seriousness as he arm wrapped around my waist and he looked down at me.

Feeling a deep blush spread across my cheeks I smiled, "Thank you Freddy."

Smiling he bent down and kissed my temple as we moved through the room. We had been walking around the room for a little while and just finished talk to Padma and Terry Boot who had a 6 year old little girl who was the cutest thing ever, and they were actually pretty entertaining so talking to them were better than others.

"Rose and Scorpius are together now?" Freddy asked and I looked up at him.

"What made you ask that?"

"Because if they aren't then why are they holding hands and kissing over by that corner." He commented looking over the crowd and I began walking in that direction. When I had finally wound my way around the people with Freddy in tow I smiled seeing them cuddling up in the corner Scorpius' arms wound around her waist.

"Well aren't you two darling," I smirked.

"Only as cute as you two," Rose smirked right back walking over and giving me a tight hug, as Scorp quietly walked forward behind her.

Rose slowly pulled away and I raised my eyebrows looking over at him as she nudged him forward. "imsorry," he mumbled together.

"Sorry I didn't get that."

"I'm sorry Mari," I said clearly and instantly my straight face turned into a smile.

"That's better." I went over giving him a huge hug.

"Yeah, yeah," He commented laughing a bit.

Soon enough dinner was announced and we all made our way into the dining hall.

Dinner went by quickly and uneventfully except for the delicious food of course. Now we got to go to the other room and dance until midnight, and I was starting to wonder if Freddy had anything special planned like last year.

Smiling he pulled me to the dance floor spinning me as a song began playing from the small band over to the side of the dance floor. He pulled me back in then twisted me back out making my skirt spin around before pulling me back into the traditional dance pose as the song picked up into waltz and more people joined gliding around the dance floor.

A little while after we had decided to stop dancing he led me out of the room and walked up the stairs to my door. "So James and I have something planned and it might not be as romantic as last year but you need to go up and change, regretfully might I add…"

"Regretfully?" I smiled leaning against my bedroom door and he nodded slowly. "Do I get a kiss while we are alone?" I asked sliding my hands up against his chest.

Smirking he leaned down just brushing his lips against mine waiting for me to respond which I gladly did pressing mine fully against his in a passionate kiss. I felt his hand glide up my side and over my shoulder to my cheek caressing it softly and he slide his tongue into my mouth exploring. Pulling away for a breath I heard footsteps quickly coming up the stairs and opened my door pulling Freddy in and closing it right before the people rushed by then leaning back against it and pulling him back in for a kiss picking right back up where we left off.

He pulled back breathing heavily and I moved my lips down to his neck placing gentle kisses below his ear. Deciding to try something a little new I opened my mouth slightly and flicked my tongue across his skin then sucked lightly. I felt his head tip back a soft moan escaping his lips and his hands went down to my hips bringing us away from the door and he sat down in the edge of my bed placing me between his legs standing up. I looked over his face biting my lip slightly as he brought a fingertip up and tracing over my features; around my eyes then down my nose to my lips which were swollen slightly. He fingers then slowly went down my jawline to my neck where he gently went across my pulse point and I was sure he felt my heart beating rapidly because a slight smile went to his lips. Next a single finger ran down along the edge of my strap on my dress to just above where my breast was then back up and around to my back down to my shoulder blades. Slowly he brought me in pressing his lips against mine in a loving way molding our lips together perfectly. His hands started slowly sliding down my back to my butt and I felt a smile form on his lips when I didn't move away or move his hands.

"It makes it quite difficult to kiss with you smiling like that," I whispered pulling back slightly my lips still brushing against his.

"Oh I'm very sorry," he whispered back making a smile form on both our lips as he brought his hands up to my lower back.

"Ahem," a cough came from the door and I turned slightly seeing Rose there with a bag in hand. "James told me to come up and change. Should I come back later?"

"Oh yeah the plan, we need to get changed." He stood and leaned down giving me a small kiss before making his way to the door. "Make sure to dress warm."

"Do you know what we're doing?" Rose asked a smile on her lips.

"No clue." I said walking over to my closet and pulling out some jeans, a long sleeved tops and a sweatshirt with some thick socks and my wellies. Unraveling my hair I pulling on my new grey and blue hat from nana Molly and a white scarf, and outfit very similar to what Rose had changed into except her hair was in a side plait.

Heading down the stairs I saw Scorpius, Albus, Dom, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, Lily, Freddy, and James who was still in his dress robes all standing there Scorp and Fred both holding our coats. "Ok James you go get the rest and I'll lead this half outside."

"Sounds good to me," He said and walked back into the party.

"Follow me," Fred said and we started towards the kitchen sneaking past the door and then outside.

"Freddy where are we going," Lily asked buttoning her coat and pulling on her gloves.

"The pitch," He remarked and it was true as soon as we went over the small hill tiny lights were draped across the area and blankets were piling on a table with a couple of drink canisters. "It's a party for us."

"This is a great idea." I smiled up at him as we walked closer and I heard music playing.

"I hope you don't mind we borrowed your iPod," he said and I laughed shaking my head. "Also we have a karaoke machine for entertainment, which I hope you'll use."

"Go, right now." Freddy said pushing me up towards the little stage like area which people had been doing karaoke none stop it was about 20 minutes to midnight.

"Why not just let the music play its almost time for the count down," I muttered seeing James take the stage and I knew I was in for it.

"Next up is…drum roll please… Mari Longbottom," Loud supportive cheers were heard by the people James had made multiple trips to get, which included Teddy, Vic, and the Wood twins which were really kids but they counted.

"I'm going to kill you two," I glared as they pushed me up on stage and then went and scanned through the songs until finding the perfect one.

I smiled as the music started moving slightly to the beat as I took the mic out of the stand and move it over to the side.

Every clock is tickin' faster  
>Takin' trips around the sun<br>Another year, another chapter  
>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<p>

I counted down on my fingers.

Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<br>Quit your bitchin' move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Because nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born

I smirked down at Freddy who was smiling up at me.

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<p>

I started moving a bit more as the song picked up.

Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<p>

As the music settled a little bit I moved off the stage walking out onto the dance floor.

Take a sip in of the high life  
>Chase it down until ya fall<br>Three hundred and sixty five nights  
>Why just one if we can have 'em all?<p>

Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<br>Clap your hands, move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Because nobody gives a damn day that you were born

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song is for anyone who's having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<p>

Moving over to where the girls were dancing we started jumping up and down as the music pick up again

Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not,<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not. party like it's not<p>

Moving up to the stage I jumped up.

Okay let's lose control  
>I wanna see everybody on the floor<br>Go and send your invitations  
>Do it now 'cause time is wasting<br>Life is tough so fill them cups  
>One life to live I'ma live it up<br>Drinks go up, drink 'em down  
>Turn it up, wake up the town<br>Okay, take it down, here's the plan  
>We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand<br>Move your feet to every beat  
>Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat<br>We gonna party 'til the break of dawn  
>I don't even know how I'm gettin home<br>But it's alright it's okay  
>It's not even my birthday<p>

Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not

Then started jumping again to the music along with the crowd.

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not

Bowing slightly I jumped off the stage, smiling as people clapped.

"See you were fantastic," Freddy commented bringing me into his arms.

"I'm still at least hexing you two," I smiled as James once again took the stage announcing that it was 15 minutes to midnight and that we should all grab a blanket and set it out on the ground facing the house. Freddy and I worked our way over to the pile of blankets slowly might I add because people kept stopping us and telling me I should sing again. Eventually we made our way and had settled down onto the blanket me laying against his chest as I sat in between his legs sipping a hot chocolate.

"Ok everyone ready? 10, 9…" We all started counting down.

"3, 2, 1" Suddenly Wildfire Whiz-bangs set off into the sky and I smiled staring at the beautiful colors until Freddy pulled my chin gently to the side to face him and we shared our first kiss of the New Year.


	36. Chapter 36

Coming back to Hogwarts was always an amazing event. The yellow lights against the black background made it look like something from a fairytale, but I guess to some my life is a fairytale. A story that muggles only know about from books and movies about magical places and castles.

Smiling about nothing in particular I hoped off the carriage with Albus, and then watched as Scorpius held Rose's hand helping her down. I let a little giggle escape my lips at their cuteness.

"You're awfully happy today." Albus said walking beside me and the two lovebirds walked behind us.

"What is there not to be happy about?" I asked turning to him as we walked up the stairs to the entrance courtyard.

"I guess…everything did straighten out during break."

"Yes it did." I said and we all walked into the Great Hall splitting to our two house tables for dinner. Rose and I sat down at the Gryffindor table on opposite sides next to twins, Ashley, and the 4th year boys. Quickly the tables filled with the rest of the students James and Freddy being the last people to come in and both had small smirks on their faces as they sat down next to us.

"What did you do?" I whispered as Freddy sat down next to me taking my hand.

"You'll see." He whispered back kissing the corner of my mouth. Just the McGonagall stepped up to the podium and started her welcome back speech giving the normal precautions about the dark forest and how WWW products aren't allowed which as Freddy and James liked to point out didn't work for prototypes since they weren't technically WWW products yet. Then the glorious food appeared the delicious smells mixed together to form a smell which reminded me of the burrow.

"Watch," He whispered into my ear pointing over at the Slytherin table as they begun loading the food on their plates eating and slowly all of their hair started turning a different shade at first I thought it was going to be pink but it darkened into a deep red with golden streaks as they all began to notice and yells erupted. As a few ran out of the hall to probably try and get it out and others looked over at the Gryffindor table with outraged looks in their eyes especially three certain girls which I hadn't seen since before break. Laughing broke out all across the hall and I looked up to the staff table and saw a few trying to hold in their laughter including my own father who was looking straight at our group along with McGonagall but her expression was far from laughing and I quickly looked away.

As dinner finished and dessert appeared the Headmistress herself came down walking straight towards us. "You five come with me," She said pointing to James, Freddy, Rose, Flynn, and me. Slowly we made our way to her office. Biting my lip I watched as the eagle statue moved revealing the staircase and she lead us up to the Tower. "I'll start with Mr. Masters." She said motioning for him to follow.

It was a good 10 minutes before he exited a small smile on his lips as he passed winking at all of us and made his way down the stairs. "Miss. Weasley," taking a deep breath Rose stood and made her way into the room for the interrogation. Rose took a little longer I believe maybe about 15 minutes until she emerged from the door. "Humm, Miss. Longbottom you next," a slight smile spread on my lips as I headed into the office and sitting in the chair across her desk.

"How were you're festivities this year?" She asked sitting in her own chair and folding her hands on her desk.

"Delightful, and I hope yours were likewise."

"They were thank you." She smiled slightly the same challenging look in her eye that I have seen so many times before. "Miss. Longbottom did you know what was going to happen tonight?"

"No I didn't Headmistress." I answer truthfully, I in fact didn't know what was going to happen.

"You didn't have any part in this prank?"

"No part what so ever."

"You looked pretty entertained about it at dinner." She stated and I nodded my head.

"I believe many people were entertained tonight, including some staff it doesn't mean that they had a part in it either Ma'am." I smiled sweetly and I believe a small smile quirked at her corner of her mouth.

"Could you bring in the other two, I would like to talk to all three of you." Nodding I got up out of the chair smoothing out my skirt and went over to the door motioning for them to come in and saw that two more chairs had joined the one that had been there. Taking the one on the right Freddy sat in the middle and James on the left. "Do you three have anything to say?"

"You look lovely today," James spoke up and I just shook my head.

"Mr. Potter thank you but I was referring to the events of tonight."

"Well I do believe that those colors work well together, might be why Sir Godric put them together for the house." Freddy spoke up.

"Yes they do look quite nicely together." James entered again.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter do you have any idea how it happened."

"I'm guessing something in the food might have caused it since it happened when the food appeared," Freddy answered

"…but how exactly we have no clue. I suggest you ask the house elves." James ended and I saw that same quirk like she wanted to break out into a smile.

"Alright I guess you three can go since I'm not going to get anything out of you."

"Always a pleasure McGonagall," James did a small bow along with Freddy as we walked out.

"You guys are gonna piss her off one of these days," I muttered as we walked to the common room.

"No way, she loves us, we're the entertainment." Fred smiled and I just shook my head.

"So how long are the Slytherin's gonna be like that."

"Not that we have any clue for certain of course because we have nothing to do with it, but about 2 days unless they figure out a way to reverse it." James smirked

"I quite like it, think is goes well with my skin tone." Albus said as we walked down the corridor discussing their new hair styles.

"Its ok, though I do prefer my own hair color." Scorpius commented laughing and giving me a friendly bump.

Suddenly I heard "Vermillious!" shouted down the corridor and moved aside just in time for it to only cut my arm. Looking up I saw Daisy her wand out and pointed towards me.

"What the Hell!" I shouted pulling out my own willow and unicorn hair wand from my back pocket.

"You stole him from me I know you did!Densaugeo!"

"Protego!" I threw up a shield, "You don't know what you're talking about Daisy, first of all I don't even think that Freddy knows you exist so you must be delusional."

"Not him you stupid half-blood," Martha spoke up, "Scorpius."

"Me and Scorpius…" I gave them both and incredulous look.

"Entomorphis!" She yelled and I threw up another shield deflecting it.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled getting very tired of this and it shot her wand out of her hand and onto the floor in front of them. "You really should get your facts straight you cow." I glared walking forward the 15 feet between us. "I am, and will never will be in a relationship with Scorpius he broke up with you because all three of you are the reason Slytherin has such a bad name. You're selfish, and look down on others when you have no reason to you inbred brats."

"Expelliarmus!" I heard someone yell behind me and watched as Martha's wand flew out of her hands and I reached up catching it.

"Now that wasn't very nice Martha," I smirked, "anything you would like to add Marcy?" She just glared at me and I shrugged handing Martha back her wand and turned finally seeing that it had been Rose that got Martha's wand.

"We should go down to hospital wing to have that looked at." She commented looking down at my arm which I had totally forgotten about and looked down seeing my once white sleeve was turning red.

"Ok," I nodded and all four of us walked past the three that were still standing there glaring.

"Ventus," Scorpius whispered with a slightly smirk and I watched as huge gust of wind blew them back onto the floor.

"Oh my goodness what happened," Madam Warrington asked as looked down at my red sleeve as I entered the Hospital wing with Albus, seeing as how Rose and Scorpius had class and we both had a break.

"Fell," I smiled and she just rolled her eyes not buying it but not pushing anymore.

"Well, just sit down right there and it would be easier if you took off your shirt so I can see it better," She commented over her shoulder as she rushed to the office.

Looking over at Albus I saw a slight blush work its way over his cheeks, "I'm going to need you to help me get my vest off." I said seeing as how I could only pull up one side. He just nodded walking over and gently pulled it over my head, setting it on the side of the bed.

"Oh," He yelped a little startled turning around as I starting unbuttoning my white shirt.

"Al I have a tank top on," I laughed slightly, "You're going to need to help me with this too." I motioned to the sleeve I couldn't take off and he gently slid it down though I still winced a little when I moved over the cut. "Thanks."

"No problem," he muttered a blush still on his cheeks.

"Ok," Warrington said coming out with a bit of gauze and a orange potion bottle with a worn label across the center. "Now this will hurt a bit, but after a few minutes once it's all healed you'll be as good as new." She commented pouring some of the liquid onto the gauze and then took hold of my arm pressing it against it.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled trying to jerk my arm back, hurt a bit my arse that sucker burned. Instantly my hand was grabbed and I squeezed tightly getting a little groan from Albus beside me. A few seconds after the initial burn it began to fade and then totally vanished leaving a slightly cool feeling.

"Better Miss. Longbottom?" Warrington asked and I looked down and it didn't look like anything happened.

"You should warn people better," I mumbled and she just gave a little smile.

"You're free to go whenever you feel up to it though I suggest you go up and change." She smiled and I slipped into my tops and re-tightened my tie tucking it under the vest.

"I think you bruised my hand," Albus remarked as soon as we were out of the Hospital wing.

"Sorry Al I didn't mean to squeeze that hard," I bit my lip looking down at his red hand.

"It's ok," He smiled and slung an arm over my shoulders. "You're ok now right?" He commented looking down at my sleeve.

"Yes, I'm fine good as new." I giggled waving my arm around.

"Good."

"Do you want to come in and wait for me to change, or what?" I asked as we walked up the staircase to the portrait.

"I'll just wait out here." He commented and sat down on the stair.

"Alrighty, Flibbertigibbet" I said and the Fat Lady opened.

"Mari!" I heard James yelled as someone wrapped their arms around me and lifted me off the ground spinning before putting me down causing me to wobble a little bit from dizziness.

"Uh hey James, thanks for the warm welcome." I muttered holding out my arms to balance.

"Everyone's heard about the…woah whats that!" Freddy exclaimed taking hold of my arm that had been cut.

"I got nicked by a hex but I'm all good now," I smiled showing that it was fine. "I was just coming up to change."

"Well as Fred was saying, everyone's heard about the duel and now there are rumors about you and Scorpius too and how there's this big thing between Rose, Scorpius, you, and Fred." James continued in an excited manner.

"Well that's fantastic." I bit my lip, "I'm going to go change and I'll be back down, Albus is waiting outside you might want to let him in." Both of them nodded and I headed up stairs slipping out of my sweater vest and button up I examined the injury closer and noticed a faint pink line against my pale skin that went from my elbow to mid forearm. Shrugging it off I pulled on a new shirt and just grabbed my vest and threw my loose tie over my head letting it hang there as I walked downstairs to the three guys sitting on the couch.

"So Mari is there something you need to tell me?" Freddy smirked and a look of confusion filled my features.

"Maybe?" I shrugged as he pulled me into his lap.

"I mean first Scorpius and now you have Albus help you undress," He tried to say with a straight face. Instantly a blush came to my cheeks and I glared at them all moving to a chair.

"Mean…you are all mean and you know Fred people are going to believe these things it's not just a joke." I slide back into the squishy cushions groaning slightly.

"I know I'm sorry but it's not like it will be the first time rumors were made up about us." Fred commented coming over and sitting on the arm of the chair. Looking up at him I tried to glare but couldn't once I saw his smile and just rolled my eyes putting on my vest.

"It's almost time for class I should head to Charms." I tried to get up but was knocked back when Freddy slid off the arm and onto my lap. "Ompf," I groaned trying to get some of the air back in my lungs.

"You can't go until you smile," He commented laying back across the chair comfortably trapping my arms under his back.

"That's not fair," I said trying to pull my arms free, struggling much to the entertainment of the two brothers sitting on the couch next to me.

"Just a tiny smile," He laughed and I put on an extremely fake wide smile. "A real smile, you know you want to." Shifting a little bit I pushed up on the sides on the chair and flung him on the floor face down.

"There I smiled," I said giggling as he turned over peering up at me still sitting on the chair.

"Now that was mean," He smirked up at me.

"I've got to go," I said holding out a hand as he stood up and in turn pulled me up out of the chair.

"See you at dinner," he said and leaned in for a kiss which I gladly took connecting our lips and heard mild groaning from the couch.

"Bye," I waved and moved toward the door.

"Wait, Mari I'll walk with you." James called and I turned with a confused expression but shrugged and we both exited the portrait hole. "So you know that the next Hogsmeade trip is in a couple weeks right?"

"Uh yeah," I looked over at him.

"Well I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I need your help with… well with Lexi, I'm not quite sure what to do," James stuttered out.

"Just ask her James," I laughed slightly.

"How am I supposed to ask her, I have no classes with her, I've never had a single conversation with her unless it was with you, I can't just walk up and ask."

"I think you could and I'm almost positive that she would say yes." I smiled just as we walked up to Charms a class that I happened to share with Hufflepuff and saw the familiar red head. "Hey Lexi," I said and saw James' face pale.

"Hi Mari, Hey James," She smiled blushing slightly at the sight of James.

"James has something he wants to ask," I quickly commented and then quickly walked away hearing James sputter out something.


	37. Chapter 37

The Ready Set- Young Forever

* * *

><p>After walking down the dorm room stairs from changing out of my uniform into some jeans and a purple plaid button up, I saw James, Freddy, and Xander sitting around the fire. Smiling I headed over wanting to ask James how the thing with Lexi had gone. She had, had a wide smile all throughout charms so I was hoping it had gone well.<p>

"Hey," I said standing behind the couch startling both James and Xander who hadn't seen me coming.

"I'm still mad at you," James glared but a small smile could be seen as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Well how did it go?"

"Well I didn't ask her to Hogsmeade…" He said turning back around and for the first time since I'd left him standing there I thought maybe it was the wrong thing to do. "but I did ask her to you and Albus' joint birthday party this weekend."

"Aweeee," I smiled hugging him around his neck over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed slightly patting my arm.

"James too Mari?" Someone commented walking behind me and I turned around glaring look at a random Gryffindor I had never met before; I was guessing she was a 6th year if not 7th.

I felt a hand grab onto mine and start pulling me around the couch turning I saw Freddy and he just took me to the chair pulling me down to sit on his lap. "Just ignore them," he whispered.

"How am I supposed to ignore them when I'm the new Gryffindor slut?" I murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist calming me slightly. "Well anyways she seemed really happy in Charms so I'm glad for you." I gave James a half smile and a wide smile spread across his face and the information.

"We're going to have karaoke at the party so make sure that you have song in mind," Fred smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"I think I might have a few in mind if all of you get up there too," I smirked, "even you Xander."

"But I'm not a good singer." He complained dramatically throwing himself back on the couch.

"Neither is James but that didn't stop him." Freddy commented laughing.

"Hey!" James exclaimed making me laugh into Fred's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Today was the AlbusMari joint birthday party. This year it was to take place on his birthday January 7th a week after we come back from break. I had spent the whole day with the girls just like every year and we had spent hours getting ready. Finally I ended up in a black mini-skirt with a pink rose print on it, with a horizontal black and white striped shirt and black cropped military jacket over top with black knee high boots and black thigh high socks. My hair was curled and Laine had applied a good amount of make up to bring out my eyes, along with the bow necklace and ring and a couple other long beaded necklaces.

"Ready?" Molly asked in her knee length color blocked a-line skirt and top.

We gave a couple nods before heading down to the room of requirement. Just like every time for everyone's birthday we met the boys outside and left the lucky people outside, which were me and Albus.

"You know they're going to have a karaoke machine and will probably try to get you up there." I laughed looking at his terrified face.

"No way the only person that has ever heard me sing is you and maybe Mum and that's all its ever going to be." He commented and waited a few minutes, "Do you think that it's been long enough?"

"Yup I think so birthday boy." I smirked and the door appeared as we took a step forward and opening it revealing the gold and silver décor.

"Mari you need to start the karaoke, everyone else is afraid to get up there first." James commented looking over at the machine that everyone had been milling around but never actually starting.

"Jamessss," I groaned sitting comfortably on the chair next to Freddy and Dom, "Why do you love that thing so much?"

"Because it's an awesome invention, it gets people invested in the party not only enjoying it but making enjoyment for others." He overdramatized coming over to me and actually pulling me out of my chair and over to the stage.

"I'm going to hex you one day," I murmered as we stepped up.

"You said that last time and I still waiting." He smirked looking over at me and then taking the microphone. "Let's get this started! First up on the mic is the birthday girl herself, Mari Longbottom." He smiled as he handed it over and I trudged to the area to select the song finally finding the one that I wanted.

Smiling I took the mic and walked to the middle of the stage as I bent down slightly beginning the song …

We'll be young forever  
>We'll be young forever<p>

We can be like prisoners yeah  
>And we can be alone<br>Or we can make a mess like no one knows  
>And risk it on our own<p>

Spending the money that we don't have  
>But we don't care no-oh<br>Livin' like kings with broken strings  
>And our face down to the floor<p>

Livin' with our headphones up  
>We got sound and thats enough<br>Nobody can touch us  
>And we run and we run and we run<p>

Standing up I smiled and started dancing…

Hey hey we'll be young forever  
>We'll be young forever till forever stops<br>Were singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>Tonight will last forever till our bodies drop<p>

We can run through the night  
>Write our name up in the sky<br>Got the music on our side  
>Aint no body gunna catch us!<br>Singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>On the world forever and we'll never stop<p>

I took the mic stand moving around on the stage…

Look at us look at us we'll take the world by surprise  
>Million dollar- mind set in place you can see it in our eyes<br>Everything heres ours so come take your side  
>Living like kings with broken strings<br>With the beats so symphasized

We can turn the speakers up  
>Cause we got sound and thats enough<br>Nobody can touch us  
>And we run and we run and we run<p>

Hey hey we'll be young forever  
>We'll be young forever till forever stops<p>

We're singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>Tonight will last forever<br>Till our bodies drop  
>We can run through the night<br>Write our names up in the sky  
>Got the music on our side<br>Aint no body gunna catch us!  
>Singin' hey hey we'll be young forever<br>On the world forever and we'll never stop

As the music slowed, I put the stand aside coming to the middle of the stage and smiling sweetly at everyone…

We gonna rule the world tonight  
>The beat of the drum keeps us alive<br>Tonight will last forever till our bodys drop

Then it picked up again I gestured for everyone to sing with me…

Hey hey we'll be young forever  
>We'll be young forever till forever stops<br>We're singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>Tonight will last forever<br>Till our bodies drop

We can run through the night  
>Write our names up in the sky<br>We can run run run away  
>Aint no body gunna catch us<br>Singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>On the world forever and we'll never stop<p>

We can run, run, run away  
>We can run, run, run away<p>

Smiling wide out at the crowd I took a slight bow at their clapping and then handed the mic to James who had walked up to the side of the stage.

"Good job Mari," He commented and walked up the stairs. "Who's next?" He asked and people made their way to the stairs. Laughing I slowly made my way to through the crowd to Freddy who was waiting.

"You're going to get up there too right?" I smirked putting my arms around his stomach.

"I might later right now I say we watch Chloe try and impress James even though he and Lexi seem to be having a great time by themselves." Looking up I kind of felt sorry for her as she took the mic from him trying to bat her eyelashes. On the other hand James had been totally enamored by Lexi in her green long sleeved sweater dress, they both were cute together. Nervous they hardly touched but, I'd seen a few blushes go to her cheek when they did touch or he said something into her ear.

Moving to the middle of the floor we watched as Chloe sang "You Belong With Me," it was a bit transparent and the villain part didn't really fit Lexi and James seeing as how Lexi was more the person that should be singing it and Chloe seemed to fit the preppy girl more, but oh well.

"Come on," I said pulling Fred over to the table where Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

"What's up?" I said popping the 'p' and sitting down beside Albus.

"Just enjoying Chloe's version of the song," He said sarcastically and I looked up seeing her almost singing directly to James and I think it might have been scaring him because he moved away and started walking over to us with Lexi.

"Is she always that…"I heard Lexi trailed off.

"Crazy?" James interrupted.

"Well I was leaning more towards intense but yes."

"Yes she's always been that 'intense.'" He laughed and pulled out the chair for her before sitting down.

"Aweeeee," all of us cooed seeing it.

"Shut it," James sent all of us glares making us laugh as another person took the mic.

* * *

><p>The party had been going on for probably about a good 3 hours. The karaoke had died down and the stereo had gone on about an hour ago and Freddy and I had moved to the dance floor. My jacket had been ditched awhile after along with putting my hair up into a ponytail because with all the bodies in the room the temperature had gone from comfortably warm to very hot. Smiling I put my arms around Freddy's neck as we danced to the music as his hands went to my hips moving with me to the beat.<p>

"Mari," He called and I looked up as he captured my lips with his pulling my closer.

"It's hot in here," I murmered into the kiss and pulled back and just began pulling him out of the room after grabbing my jacket.

"Where are we going?" He whispered his hands on my hips.

"The common room," I smirked pulling him up the stairs.

After saying the password I lead Freddy over to the couch and sat sideways on his lap picking up where we left off on the dance floor and connected my lips with his. Almost instantly I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip and I responded opening my mouth. I felt his hand run lightly down my back and over my butt where he lingered for a couple seconds and then down to my bare thigh where my skirt had risen up a bit. As soon as his skin made contact with my skin a little shock ran through my system. I felt his hand tangle up into my hair and untie it letting my dark curly hair loose. Gently I pulled back and placed kisses down his jaw to his neck where I started sucking lightly.

"Mari," I heard him groan out and his hand on my leg moved behind my knees while the other supported my back as he laid me down, placing his right knee outside of my left one and his other foot on the floor hovering above me. Slowly he started kissing across my own jaw as I felt his fingertips work up my leg, over my hip to the hem of my shirt pulling it up and gliding his hand over my stomach, as he started kissing my neck making a small moan escape my lips. I felt his lips quirk up into a smile against my neck as his slightly rough fingertips ran over my side to my back pulling me closer. Running my fingertips over his shoulder and down his back I found the hem of his t-shirt and ran my hands under it. Under my fingertips I felt his muscles from quidditch tense slightly then relax and he worked his way back up connecting our lips once again.

"Take this off," I murmered tugging at his shirt.

"Wait," He commented and pulled me up then lifted me up bridal style much to my surprise and started walking up the boys dorm stairs. Giggling softly he open the door to the 5th year boys dorm and walked over to what I guessed was his bed. Quickly I kicked off my boots and socks setting them on the floor as he did the same to his own shoes then walked over to where I was on the bed bending down and kissing me lightly unlike the rest of the kisses we had, had that night. I started pulling up on his shirt and getting the hint he pulled back and helped pull it over his head before straightening. Biting my lip I looked over his toned chest and wide shoulders.

"Like what you see?" he smirked noticed my eye line .

"Very much," I smirked moving back on his bed and motioning for him to follow with my finger. Smiling he got up on the bed and pulled the curtains around it and moving up to hover over me sliding a hand over my lower thigh as he moved back down to kiss my neck making another moan escape my lips. His hand continued to my stomach and again he started pulling up my shirt slowly making sure it was alright. Giving him a slightly nod he pulled it up and over my head revealing my light pink bra with black lace trim. I felt him lean back slightly and run his eyes over my upper half, shift under his gaze I felt a blush creep up over my cheeks turning them bright red.

"Wow," he murmured and I bit my lip started to feel really self-conscious. "You're so amazing Mari."

Instantly a smile crept up over my lips and I pulled him back down against my lips as his hand not supporting his weight ran over my stomach. Slowly he started tracing the edge of my bra with his thumb as he kissed down my jaw and over to my collar bone sucking softly making me moan.

"Freddy," I whispered running my fingernails lightly up his back as his lips went lower down the middle of my chest. Then heard a loud laugh down the stairs and instantly froze.

"Yes, Love?" He mumbled against my skin obviously not hearing it as footsteps stomped up the stairs.

"Someone's coming." I half whispered and half yelled pushing him up off me and reached down getting my boots just as someone walked in the door. Trying to hold in a laugh Freddy handed me my shirt I slipped it on and covered my mouth.

"Freddy?" Some asked and head them walking closer and gave a panicked look to him.

"Yeah?" he asked poking his head over of the curtains.

"Where did you go, you and Mari just kind of disappeared." Mystery voice asked with a slight joking tone in their voice.

"She really started to feel sick so she wanted to go back to the dorms and I just decided to come back and try to go to sleep."

"Oh ok," They said with a slightly disappointed voice.

"Yup so night," He commented before tucking back in and closing the curtains then quietly saying the imperturbable charm.

"Looks like you're stuck here for awhile." He smirked and I gave a slight laugh as I put my boots at the end of the bed and crawled under the covers patting the space next to me and he crawled under scooting up next to me.

At what I imagined was very early in the morning since I could just see the sun starting to rise when I peeked out of the curtains I removed the charm and snuck out from Freddy's bed. Quietly I gave him a quick kiss, grabbed my boots, and tip toed out of the room not a single boy making a movement. I swear I would think they were dead if they weren't snoring. The only problem I thought I might have is the door when it creaked open but still not a single movement. Smiling I made my way down the stairs and was thankful that no one was in the common room then walked up the girls dorm stairs and opened the door again making a creaking sound. Cringing I looked around to all the girls and looked for any movement unfortunately I wasn't as lucky as I saw Rose's eyes open as she propped up on her elbow.

"Where have you been?" She whispered sending me a smirk.

"Sick?" I shrugged climbing into bed.

"Not buying it."

Sighing I turned over propping up on my own elbow and looked at her. "I was with Freddy in the dorm."

"Mari Alice Longbottom," she scolded but I saw a small smile.

"Nothing happened really we just made out and then the boys came in so we went to sleep." I bit my lip looking everywhere but her eyes.

"Don't worry I covered for you saying you got sick when everyone asked," She smiled turning back to the other side.

"Thank you," I whispered and she waved making me laugh slightly before I turned over myself falling to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

The Game

Today was the third game of the season, mid-January, and it was our chance to overtake Slytherin for the lead in for the cup. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, it would be easy especially since Keadon had been drilling every day since the beginning of the week and also they weren't as distracted this time, at least I hope so. Gryffindor had won the cup the last three years and I was hoping it would be a fourth.

"Good luck," I smiled giving Freddy a quick kiss at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll be looking for you," He returned the kiss before running to the team who were now walking away.

"So Lexi are you going to sit with us or your team benches?" I smiled as we walked down to the pitch.

"I think I might sit with Lily in the Hufflepuff area, I don't really care that much for quidditch but it feel like I'd be betraying them," She laughed softly.

"Alrighty, well I'll see you after the game," I smiled giving her a hug and made my way up to the stands where Scorpius, and Albus probably already were, and surprise, surprise there they were in the front each with a cup of coffee.

"Hi you two," I smirked sitting next to Albus and he automatically held out his cup for me to take a drink.

"Hey," They both said buddle up in their coats much like I was.

"Green and dark purple, that's what again?" Scorpius asked looking down at my boots.

"Excited, amused, upbeat, and cheerful." I smiled tugging my hat down and tightened my scarf as a strong cold wind picked up. Looking around I saw the players all practicing, "They look a lot better than last time." I smiled and got grunts and nods from the boys as I stole another sip of Albus' coffee.

The scores looked good, Gryffindor was steadily increasing gap between the scores leaving Hufflepuff 100 points behind. One of the reasons for that might have been that Freddy and Xander had taken out one of the chasers and their keeper was a reserve.

"Hugo Weasley had the quaffle with Stephan and Victoria Quirke coming up close on his sides…"Marietta commentated, "Hugo passed to Dominique who takes off like a rocket towards the hoops and keeper Anna Martin…Dominique shoots and scores! Another 10 points for Gryffindor!" Suddenly the crowd erupted even with the cold weather that had been freezing me to the bones as Keadon took off across the pitch. "Keadon McManus is off with Hufflepuff 7th year Richard Soden right behind."

While watching Keadon I saw a blur rip across my peripheral vision and turned seeing that the Hufflepuff beater had hit the bludger right where Keadon was heading. Gripping onto Albus' hand I noticed that he saw it to and was watching just as closely as Freddy and Xander took off. Watching I saw as Freddy moved his mouth probably calling that it was his and could only watch in horror as the stupid Hufflepuff seeker cut the turn to tightly heading straight at Freddy. Quickly he reacted jerking out of the way of the player but it put him right in the path of the bludger as it hit my straight in the chest.

"No," I breathed out. Instantly I knew how Lorcan had felt when Dominique had gotten hit but this was so much worse he actually flew back off his broom and down the ten feet or so to the ground. Instantly I took off bumping people out of my way up to the stairs and then back down. I barely heard Marietta announce that we had won over the trail of people running down behind me. Quickly I ran through the changing rooms and out onto the pitch where people were crowded around a body laying on the ground. Pushing through the people I saw Madam Warrington and James bending over him. "James?" I whispered and he looked up at me giving me the first view of unconscious Freddy and I let out a long shaky breath feeling tears well in my eyes. "Freddy?" I whispered kneeling down where James had moved over and I brushed my hand over his afraid to touch him.

"Miss. Longbottom you have to let me take him up." Warrington said standing up and I moved back slightly feeling James' arm go around my shoulder as she levitated him away.

"He'll be fine." I heard James whisper in my ear, "Come on we'll wait outside the hospital wing." He started pulling me away and I just noticed everyone crowded around Roxie crying against Lucy's shoulder and the stupid seeker standing over to the side smiling slightly.

"This is your entire fault!" I yelled at him glaring.

"Come on," Albus murmured coming to my other side as he and James pulled me off the field. When we arrived in the hospital wing Warrington was working over his body and we all just stood off to the side watching helplessly. Once she was finished she came over and said that she had healed his chest injuries but he had hit his head on the ground pretty hard and she had given him a potion to heal it slowly…basically after that I just zoned out just looking over at him. We were allowed to stay by the bed quietly as George and Angie were called in.

"Mari," Angie called and I looked up seeing both of them with worry clearly written on their faces. I tried to smile but only a weak thing came out as I tried to push the lump in the throat back into my stomach.

Coming over to the chair I had been sitting in she picked me up into a big hug, offering the comfort that I had been hoping for. Looking over I saw George trying to comfort Roxie who had been on the other side of the bed looking down at her brother. Slowly we shifted into a silence, James in a chair beside me as we sat on one side of the bed and Angie and George had taken the other side with Roxie comfortably in her father's lap. Everyone else took to cots and the other chairs around the area.

At about 7 o'clock Madam Warrington came over and said that most of us had to go and that only James, and I could stay besides his Mum, Dad, and Roxie. My own dad had come to see how I was doing and brought us all dinner which I ate slowly until I felt drowsiness take over and my head started dropping.

"Mari, go lay down." James whispered and I bit my lip debating if I should or not, "it's ok I wake you if anything happens." Nodding I got up and laid down on the cot next to where we had been sitting and within minutes fell asleep.

I woke up a little later and had that momentary feeling of not knowing where I was until I looked around seeing others asleep. James and George in uncomfortable chairs while Angelina took the cot on the opposite side hugging Roxie close to her chest. Stretching out I felt a few of my joints pop from sleeping on the uncomfortable position before moving to the chair I had been in next to Freddy. I looked down at him and noticed he hadn't moved a centimeter and a frown went to my face.

"Come on Freddy," I murmured taking his hand and running my thumb over the top lightly in circles. Looking around I sighed just staring into the darkness and waiting, hearing James soft snores, after about 30 minutes my eyes started to close again and I moved down in the chair tipping my head onto the back of it.

I felt the sun hitting my face as I woke up and the brightness struck my eyes making me shut them tighter, feeling around I realized that I was laying down not sitting as I had been when I fell asleep a couple of hours ago. After sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked around to see James sitting there looking at me.

"George made them all go to breakfast to get a break," He said with a straight face sitting in his chair. "He moved you when he woke up so you didn't fall."

"James why don't you go change? I don't see anything happening in the next 20 minutes it would take you." I whispered looking over his quidditch robes minus the cloak and pads. He looked at Freddy then back at me giving a single nod getting up out of his chair and I heard him walk out.

Taking a deep breath I made my way over to the cot and looked down at his face leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before sitting down and scooting the chair closer tucking my feet up under my chin. Reaching over I took hold of his hand, "Freddy, you need to wake up. Everyone need's it especially your family, Roxie's been crying non-stop and I think your Mum might start anytime soon. George and James are kind of scary also, they don't talk and when they do it has not emotion, just like what you make fun of Albus and Scorpius doing when they're nervous. I need you to wake up also…" breathed, "wake up for me." I tipped my head back against the back of the chair closing my eyes and taking in a few deep breaths.

A couple minutes later, James entered in a fresh pair of clothes and munching on a piece of toast. Silently he just came over sitting back down in his chair and leaned back after another 20 minutes George, Angie, and Roxie who was in a new set of clothing and wet hair.

"Anything," Angie asked and I looked up seeing her teary eyes unable to speak I just shook my head no. Instantly I saw not only her face fall into more of a frown but Roxie's hopeful expression turn into a frown also.

"Mari, we've all changed you should go too, get a tiny break." George commented half heartedly probably already know my answer.

"I'm fine," I leaned my head back still holding onto his hand.

It was probably sometime after lunch and people had making appearances checking throughout the day, even people I hadn't even met before were making visits. I hadn't noticed I had been in the same position for that long until I attempted to move and groaned slightly in pain as my joints screamed.

Pushing up on the arm rest I attempted to straighten out almost falling and released Freddy's hand trying to balance out, but paused when I heard and quiet noise come from Fred. Looking down I saw his fingers extend slightly reaching. Instantly I plopped back down in the chair and grabbed his hand as he curled his fingers around mine getting the attention of everyone around.

"Freddy?" Angie whispered as everyone moved closer and I saw a slightly smile come to his lips as his eyes blinked open making contact with all of us around the bed.

"I hope to Merlin we won," he stated in a scratchy voice as his eyes made contact with mine. "Love, you look horrible." He frowned making a slight laugh escape my lips.

"Thanks," I playfully glared.

"What's up?" He said looking around. "James you look equally as horrid."

"Thanks mate," and for the first time in a day James smiled a record for him.

"Mum, Dad, awe Roxie don't cry now." He frowned at his sister who had tears threatening to spill, "I'm alright, see…" he started waving around his arms as she rushed over hugging him which made him wince slightly but he'd never let his little sister see that. I felt a wide smile break across my face seeing Rox hug her brother tightly. Slowly she pulled away happy tears going down her face much like Angelina. "No one ever answered if we won."

"Yes we won," James laughed, "and caught up for the cup."

"Anything else interesting happen in the…"

"It's been about a little over a day," I commented crossing my feet up in the chair.

"Well Mari about beat up the Hufflepuff seeker." Albus commented from the end of the bed next to, well everyone.

"I did not, I just yelled at him." I glared and Freddy laughed grabbing onto my hand which was still resting on the bed making a wide smile appear on my lips.

George and Angelina left about two hours after Freddy woke and Madam Warrington said she wanted to keep him until at least dinner. We all had crowded around the cot that he was sitting up on laughing loudly and talking about different things.

"If you all don't quiet down I'm going to have to send you all away," She warned up for about the tenth time.

"I'd be glad to go," Freddy raised his hand over the crowd and she huffed making her way through the crowd and started looking him over after an amount of noises and some prodding she stood up.

"OK you can go Mr. Weasley," She said and made her way over to another student came in a little earlier.

For a couple seconds we all sat completely silent, "Well I'm going before she changes her mind." Freddy said starting to get up.

Quickly we made our way out of the hospital wing making the once loud room stone silent. We were heading to the Gryffindor tower so not only Freddy could shower, but me also as well seeing as how I was still in the outfit I wore to the Quidditch game. "What are you thinking about?" He asked slipping an arm around my waist.

"Just how long ago the game seems now," I frowned looking up at him.

He turned looking at me then suddenly leaned down kissing me soundly on the lips the kind of kiss that instantly makes you weak in the knees and butterflies erupt in your stomach; I put my hands on his shoulders as he put his on my hips. Pulling back he smirking "I'm perfectly fine."

I flung my arms around him hugging him close to my body and he smoothed his hand over my tangled wavy hair. Pulling back I saw a tiny bit of a pain on his face and instantly backed away fully. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Trust me it was totally worth it." He smirked grabbing my hand and linking our fingers and we went to catch up to the group which hadn't even noticed us gone.

An hour later I was getting out of the shower which had felt fantastic by the way, and just brushed out my hair and threw on my silver and black metal framed glasses not really carry much how I looked at the moment. I walked over to my closet and picked out some jeans, a lace trimmed camisole, and a button up long sleeved plaid shirt with boots. I quickly put my bangs back in a French plait and the rest up in a high ponytail, even if it was still wet, before heading downstairs.

Turning the corner I saw that the common room was packed with not only every single family member and family friend but also seemed like all of Gryffindor tower. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to make my way through the crowd which happened to be centering around the couch near the fireplace. Finally I got through and saw Rose and Scorpius sitting in a chair, with Dom and Lorcan in the other chair. Hugo, Xander, Lily, Molly, Louis, Lucy and Roxie were around the area on the floor while Freddy, James, and Albus were on the couch. Making my way around the table I was prepared to sit on the floor leaning up against the couch like Roxie and Lucy were doing, but I was quickly pulled over on the couch onto a certain person's lap.

"Bought time you got down here," Freddy smiled kissing my cheek as his arms snaked around my waist.

"What's with all the people?" I whispered looking around.

"I don't know exactly but they just kind of showed up." He shrugged laughing slightly.

Looking over to everyone they had changed so much in this short amount of time, I heard a small giggle and turned to Lily who was talking to Xander. She had a deep blush on her cheeks and he was just smiling like usual. I saw Rose watching the same thing as me and caught her eye. Using our girl type connection I glanced from her to the two and then back silently asking if they had been like that for long. Just nodding yes she laughed slightly a wide smile spreading on her face.

"What are you to doing?" Scorp asked looking between us.

"Just talking," Rose smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hi Freddy." The same older girl from the other day came up.

"Hey," he said looking over at her, "sorry I don't know your name."

"I'm April," She smiled leaning down giving everyone in the room a perfect view of her, well, assets, "seventh year."

"Oh yeah I've seen you around the common room before," He gave a half smile.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she purred, she definitely had this thing down pat, "It was a horrible thing to watch, and that stupid Hufflepuff seeker just stood there."

"Yeah well that's quidditch." He shrugged and all of a sudden it's like she noticed me sitting there also.

"How were you throughout all of this Mari? I'm sure you found comfort in someone." She produced a fake smile.

"Actually April she never left his side, and barely slept," James spoke up looking over at her and I felt a blush come to my face filled with embarrassment.

"Awe, Love that's so sweet," Freddy smiled leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah," she commented losing her little smirk, "that's so sweet. You know I was just joking, ya know you've just got to laugh about those certain rumors."

"Yeah they're just silly little things aren't they?" I smiled up at her locking my eyes are hers. "You might want to button up a bit you're kind of about to lose your friends there." I commented motioning to her chest.

"Oh thanks," She glared down at me standing up but still not buttoning her blouse.

"No problem," I shrugged wrapping my arms around Fred's neck. "Isn't it about dinner time?" I turned asking Hugo which would be the one to know.

"Yeah, I was just hoping someone would bring it up after she stopped acting she cared." He huffed standing up and sending me a wink which made me giggle. "Well lets go," He shuffled towards the door and we all stood up which caused most of the room to look.

Shaking my head I turned around helping Lucy up who had been sitting at James feet so he could get up. "Don't I get any help I'm the injured one," Freddy remarked smirking and I held my hand out to him pulling hard and it barely moved him.

"Freddddyyyy," I laughed and pulled again though this time he flew up causing me to stubble backwards and he wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me. "That was all your fault," I glared jokingly at him and he brought me into kissing me gently then taking my hand leading me through the portrait hole.

"When are we going to have another night like the birthday party?" He whispered in my ear as we walked the group and I could hear that smugness in his voice as a bright blush spread over my cheeks.

"I won't hesitate to hit you Fred Weasley," I smirked pulling away and walking up in-between Albus and Lily.

"Nooo way," I felt him come up behind me and grab me and pick me up bridal style.

"Freddy you're going to hurt yourself!" I yelled alarmed, "put me down, someone make him put me down." I looked at everyone and they just shrugged laughing slightly. "Ugh you all are such a great help."

"I'm fine Mari," He smiled, "Though I'm not putting you down until you answer."

Raising and eyebrow I looked up at him and whispered, "Put me down and I'll answer," gently he set me on my feet and I turned leaning up to whisper in his ear. "If you're a good boy it might be tonight," then placed a gentle kiss on his neck. I don't really think he was expecting a real answer because he got a shocked look on his face and I just giggled linking our fingers together and pulled him towards the great hall.


	39. Chapter 39

About a month had gone by and it was Valentine's Day though I don't think much was going to happen today since it was a Sunday. My birthday had been kind of uneventful seeing as how everyone had celebrated it in January, but the presents and small apple cake was perfect for me.

I headed down the dorm stairs in a pair of skinny jeans, a loose light pinkish shirt that had pleated details across the top and ¾ length sleeves and a vest over top. It was tucked into my pants and then I had my brown boots with of course the wand holder Scorpius had gotten me. I looked over the common room where Freddy was suppose to meet me, after seeing that he wasn't there yet I moved over to the couch flopping over the back so my back was laying on the cushion and my feet were dangling over the back.

"Hey there," Freddy smiled looking down at me.

"Hola," I smiled lifting my head up. "How'd you know it was me?" I flipped over sitting upright.

"Not many people sit like that," He laughed walking around and pulling me up on my feet. I looked over his normal outfit of a graphic t-shirt and jean and a military jacket over top with the converse I had gotten him in a black and grey pattern. "All ready?" He asked.

"Yup," he took hold of my hand leading me out the door. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Umm…"

"You didn't plan anything did you?" I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry the professors loaded us up on assignments this entire week," He gave me a sad look.

"Freddy its ok, just a day of talking is fine." Laughing I pulled him over to a window sitting down. "You don't have to do something romantic every holiday."

"Well aren't I lucky to have a girlfriend like you." He stated sitting down beside me.

"Yes, yes you are." I smirked leaning over and giving him a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Our little corner had become more of a gathering place throughout the day and right now about 20 people were crowded around. I have no clue why we hadn't moved to somewhere a little more comfortable but I was ok with it. I had moved onto Freddy's lap and Rose was sitting on Scorpius' lap next with Dom and Lorcan next to her.<p>

Smiling I leaned in giving Fred a kiss and felt his arms tighten around me, "this turned out a little differently than I thought I would," he whispered.

"I like it; I never thought I'd have this when I was little." I whispered back thinking about my secluded childhood.

"Why not?" I forgot he didn't know much about my life before.

Passing off a giggle, "It doesn't matter now," I leaned in kissing him again hoping that it would change the focus in his mind. Pulling away I saw a smile and he quickly entered into a conversation with Sean Kervin and his girlfriend Libby, as I let out a soft sigh picking at the nail polish on my fingernails.

Dinner came soon and the great hall was decorated in Valentines décor with red, pink and white heart floating overhead and it kind of reminded me of a toned down Madam Puddifoots. Lamb and roasted potatoes were served along with the normal vegetables. I didn't eat much because lamb really wasn't my favorite especially with mint jelly which really grossed me out. Luckily desserts were an assortment of cream pies and éclairs.

"Are you guys going with us?" James asked and I turned my attention to him.

"Where?" I asked.

"After dinner we're all going out to the pitch to just have some fun."

"Sorry James I've got a Potions assignment I haven't finished yet, and I'm sure Freddy has some that he hasn't done yet, too and if you get one for late assignment it's another Saturday detention." I looked over at him raising my eyebrow. "We actually should get started on that." I stood up and held out my hand.

"Umm, ok bye guys." He looked at me in confusion and I nodded waving to everyone who looked like they could care less and I looked back and noticed they had all fallen into conversation. "Mari, we finished our assignments yesterday in the library. Remember Pince kept glaring at you."

"I know that Freddy," I smirked heading behind the tapestry that would take us all the way up to the sixth floor. Occasionally I would hear a stutter come out of his mouth as he mumbled about why we weren't out on the pitch with everyone else then.

I rolled my eyes unable to hold it in any longer I said the password and the portrait door open as I turned walking backwards into the empty common room. Looking over his still confused face I smirked and stopped in the middle of the room, and he stopped about a foot away just looking at me. "Freddy," I started walking backwards against as I pulled at the hem off my shirt untucking it, "you've been a very good boy today." I commented stepping up on the first stair of the boys dorm stairs.

"Mari, that's the wrong dorm."

"Freddy, get your head off of flying and when you figure it out come find me." I laughed and turned running up the stairs. Slipping out of my boots I waited by the door giggling softly as I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Bout time," I smiled as his arms encircled my waist pushing the door shut.

Smirking he leaning down and pressing his lips against mine passionately.

Pulling him closer I pressed against the closed door and ran my hands over his shoulders sliding the jacket off revealing his muscular arms. One of his hands ran up my back cradling my neck and he slipping his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it gently while massaging with my own. His other hand ran down over my side to my lower back and then butt, I felt him smirked and then squeeze slightly.

Pulling away I bit my lip pushing against him making him walk backwards until he hit his bed were he sat down. Leaning in I reconnected our lips this time slipping my tongue in-between his lips causing a battle for dominance as my fingertips ran down his chest and started pulling up his shirt only pulling back for a second to pull it over his head. I pushed back on his shoulders signaling for him to lay back as he placed his hands back on my butt pulling me on top of him.

Smirking I gave in letting him win the battle as his tongue pressed against the roof of my mouth, as I straddled his hips grinding into him. A groan sounded deep in his throat and he moved his hands to my hips pressing me into him even closer. Pulling away I moved my hair to the side as I kissed down his jaw line to his neck sucking and nipping at his skin making another groan erupt from his lips. Next thing I knew he grabbed behind my knee, rolling us over so he hovered over top of me. Reattaching our lips I felt his hand runs down over my chest to my stomach where he pulled on my shirt. Shifting up he moved it up and over my head leaving me in my black and cream colored polka dot bra. Smiling he looked over my body as his hands glided over my stomach and along the edge of my low rise jeans his little finger drifting under the fabric.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on the touch of his slightly rough hands against my smooth skin and the breath on my neck as his lips brushed over the skin. I small moan broke through my lips as he flicked his tongue over the base of my neck. He hand came up and ran over my breast where he hesitated for a few seconds making sure I was ok with it before he started to massaging softly as I arched my back up to meet his hand.

"Mari," he murmured softly kissing back up my neck to my lips were I took his bottom lip into my mouth nipping it gently then I pushed against his shoulder flipping us over again straddling his hips. Smirking down at him I saw a mixture of lust, surprise, and mischievousness. Running my hands up over his chest I connected our lips before leaning back slightly and pulling his lip with my teeth before reconnecting them.

"I'll admit it wasn't my best idea," came from the staircase after a long snogging session and we instantly pulled apart Freddy jumping out of the bed and throwing the curtains. I peeked out seeing the doorknob turn just as he got my shoes from beside the door as it opened.

"Hey Freddy, I expected you and Mari to still be down stairs," James commented as I heard things slide under the bed and I buried under the covers knowing I probably wouldn't make it out of here until later.

"I just came up a couple minutes ago," He murmured and I saw the curtain ripple.

"Oh what happened get all that work done?" Xander asked.

"Oh yeah I got some work done," He said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice and I hope he felt the glare on his back.

"Yeah!" I heard from all around the room along with high fives.

"So how far exactly have you gone with Mari?" One of them asked and I instantly sat straight up.

"Well how far have you gone with Libby?"

"Pretty far, I suspect I'll get it by the end of the year, now you answer the question."

"Well…ummm…the same pretty much." Oh I wish I could slap all the guys in this room right now but it would probably cause quite a commotion going out there in my bra and jeans.

Their stupid talk went on for about an hour and I could hex them all by the time they decided to go to sleep. When Freddy opened that curtain just enough to get in, I had a glare that could kill. I waited until he had gotten in as cast the charm before speaking though.

"So you think you're gonna get it by the end of the year, huh?" I moved to the opposite side tucking the covers around me.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed off handing me something, "for you to sleep in." Unfolding it I saw one of his white t-shirts.

"I'm still mad at you," I commented as I slipped them on and got under the covers.

"As long as you're still talking to me Love," he smiled and I felt my body being pulled towards the middle against his chest. Adjusting slightly I laid my head on his outstretched arm and he placed his other hand on my hip. "Goodnight," He whispered into my ear laying his head down.

After a couple minutes hesitation I whispered, "Goodnight Freddy."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the dark room and a body shifting next to me which was probably what woke me up.<p>

Turning over I smiled seeing him still asleep and leaned in giving him a soft kiss before removing his arm from my waist and peeking out of the curtains to see every other boy asleep. I snuck out looking under the bed and grabbed my clothing and boots checking to see if I got everything and noticed one important thing was missing.

'Where the hell is my wand!' I screamed in my head checking my boot only to find an empty wand holder. I practically dove under the bed moving around all the other things that Fred had stuffed under there. Deciding that it wasn't there I came out from under the bed and stood looking around the floor until my eyes landed on the dresser beside the bed and inwardly groaned. There it was the familiar dark wood and twisted handle design, sitting all alone and I knew instantly that someone knew I was there.

Shaking my head I grabbed it removing the charm on the curtains and moved towards the door. Quietly making my way down the stairs, and up my own mentally preparing for Rose to catch me then lecture me about it in the morning. Looking around I saw everyone asleep and one empty bed. Raising my eyebrows I looked toward the bathroom and saw no one there, I smirked then headed over towards her bed pulling the curtains like she always does when she doesn't want to be disturbed, so none of the other girls would find her missing then went to my own bed falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Stretching out my limbs I reached over turning off my alarm clock that only I could hear and checked the time, 6:30 an hour to get ready before breakfast started. Groaning I sat up just sitting there for a little while Ashley and Liane wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes or so and Laine wouldn't be up for an hour since that's the schedule we had set since first year. I stood up moving to the bathroom and turning going about my usual routine just as I was about to close the door I saw the dorm door creak open and Rose emerge in her clothing from last night. Instantly a smirk spread on my lips as she caught my eye and grabbed her towel walking into the bathroom with me and closing the door.<p>

"Where have you been Rosie?" I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"The same place you have based on your clothing," she commented looking over Freddy's shirt which could actually be more of a dress on me.

"Yeah well I don't think that will happen anytime soon since someone caught me." I whispered looking for some music to wake me up.

"Someone caught you!" she half whispered, half yelled.

"Well they found my wand, how did you get back here from the dungeons anyhow." I turned to her hoping to change the subject.

"With this," she pulled the Marauder's Map out of her back pocket, "I might have snuck it out of Albus' trunk.

"How do you think you're going to get it back there before he notices it's gone?" I stood shocked, "I'm not the only one getting caught." I murmured before deciding on The Script and stepped in the shower and stripping out of my clothing leaving Rose standing there trying to figure out her newest problem.

* * *

><p>I had changed into my uniform skirt and button up un-tucked with the sweater vest over top and my tie hanging loose around my neck. Lacey tights and black flats with my bow necklace finished off the outfit. Along with light natural make up and my long hair curled and half uphalf down styled. I grabbed my cloak and wand tucking it up my sleeve walking down the stairs where surprisingly James was sitting on the couch.

"Freddy's running a little late, I suspect he had a long night." He smirked seeing me.

"It was you!" I stood shocked.

"What was me?" He got an even bigger smirk, laughing bit.

"You know what was you."

"If you're referring to the wand I might have found then yes it is, whose it is I have no idea."

"James you were there when I got it at Ollivander's, so stop playing." I trudged over flopping down beside him.

"I just have one thing to say." He turned to me all joking leaving his face and I just nodded telling him to continue, "I trust Freddy completely as I trust you as my adoptive sister, but I just don't want you two doing something you might regret."

Smiling I looked at his face and just couldn't help it and brought him in a tight hug, "We aren't doing anything that we, well more specifically I'm not ready for." I whispered before pulling away.

"Ok good." He sighed relief washing over him and I giggled just as Freddy walked down the stairs.

"What's up?" He smiled sitting beside me on the couch placing me in between the two and an awkward silence came after saying hellos.

Leaning over I whispered in his ear, "He knows about last night." Pulling back I saw his surprised face and then it turned to fear.

"Oh, umm, so, this is weird." He mumbled getting a muffled response from James. "Mate I'm not going to hurt her, or pressure, her…anything that you're worried about I would never even think about it."

I certainly felt awkward sitting there in-between them and was overjoyed when Rose, Ashley, and Liane made their way down the stairs. "I'm going to leave you guys to sort this out, remember what I said James. See you at breakfast." I leaned in give Freddy a kiss on the cheek before going over to the girls and walking down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Turns out that I didn't see Freddy until lunch; he came in with James and they both were laughing thankfully. They separated Freddy coming over to sit by me and James sitting by Rose across from us.<p>

"Looks like you two sorted everything out," I smiled as Freddy laid a hand on my thigh.

"Yup, everything is fine right Freddy?"

"Affirmative," Fred answered and I gave them both a confused look but they both started eating so I just moved on.

"James I've got a tiny favor to ask you," Rose spoke up pulling out the yellowed parchment. "Give this back to Albus."

"Umm alright but how did you get it?" I felt a slight giggle try to escape my lips when she shot me a 'help me' look.

"We were planning a prank and snuck in there to get it but decided not to do it since it would take Rose off the team if we got caught." I improvised and she nodded.

"Alright I guess." He shrugged.

Lunch ended and Rose, Laine, and I were left with a free period where the other girls had Divination.

"Ya know I saw both of you coming in to the room way past curfew; well for Rose it was more in the morning." Laine smirked as we sat in the library 'studying'.

"Technically I wasn't out past curfew I was still in the Gryffindor Tower." I looked over at her seeing her smiling at Rose waiting for her answer.

"Neither was I you're allowed around the castle after sun up." She murmured.

"Well where were you?"

"I might have been up in the boys dorm in a certain tall, dark, handsome's bed." I looked around avoiding her eyes until I heard a slight laugh come from her and she turned her eyes towards Rose.

"I might have been in a certain blondes bed, but we were only kissing, a lot." At that they both turned their eyes to me.

"We might have done a little more than just kissing but not _that _much." I glared at them.

"Uh huh," The mumbled and I ripped off two pieces of parchment tossing it at them. Which of course attracted the attention of Pince who had hawk eyes on me and she kicked us out soon after leaving us walking around the castle.


	40. Chapter 40

The rest of February, and March flew by without much happening beside the amount of assignments and the close Slytherin and Ravenclaw game which left us tied for first in the race for the cup. Easter holiday's technically started tomorrow with the students leaving. I had decided to stay which had lead to Rose, Albus, Scorpius, James…well everyone else staying also except for Louis, Roxie, Molly and Lucy. They said they were curious as to how Hogwarts was without all the other students here since they had never stayed but I usually did spending the time with Dad and Hannah.

"So are all the halls empty and deserted?" James asked in the common room.

"It's a lot quieter, but no they aren't empty Peeves tends to quiet down a lot some years though this year I don't think that will happen." I commented crossing my legs on the couch. Luckily the Baron liked me for some reason, or at least pitied me because he usually kept peeves away from me which I was thankful for.

Usually Easter wasn't a big special event, sure the hall was decorated and a traditional meal was prepared but otherwise I would just spend time with Dad in Hogsmeade or studying in the empty common room.

* * *

><p>Today was abnormally warm for this early in April and our dorm window was open letting in a breeze. I had finished with my make up lining my eyes in a charcoal liner and mascara with clear lip gloss before heading to my dressed. I changed into a high waisted, light brown floral, flowy a-line skirt that hit about mid thigh, with a light pink v-neck t-shirt and olive green cardigan over top with brown boots and over the knee off white socks. After adding my bow necklace and ring I threw my hair up in a messy bun and some silver studded earrings. I sat one my bed waiting for Rose who had just gotten out of the shower.<p>

"I wonder if the guys are ready." I mumbled as she walked over picking up a pair of my black cropped skinny jeans that happened to be her favorites.

"Probably not, mind if I wear these today?" She asked and I shook my head no. "They hadn't even made a move to get ready when we came up here." She commented putting them on.

"True," I mumbled picking up a flowy floral ruffled tank top. "You should wear this with them it would be cute." She took it putting it over her head and moved to her closet grabbing a cream jacket that matched the tank and slipped on her lace up brogue shoes.

After brushing out her hair and putting it in a side plait we headed down stairs and at least the boys had moved upstairs leaving Dom who had already been dressed sitting there.

"I think we should head down for breakfast." I commented and we all moved towards the door and down to the Great hall.

Entering we saw Scorpius and Albus at the Slytherin table and made our way over sitting across from them. "Happy Easter," I smiled and got Happy Easters back from them before we went back to eating with quiet conversation. A couple minutes after we had arrived the boys including Lorcan, all arrived. Three of which had wide smiled on their faces.

"What'd you do now," I whispered in Freddy's ear as he sat down.

"You'll see in, 5…4…3…2…1."

Loud horns sounded around the Great Hall with pastel confetti exploding. I let out a slight scream jumping as one set off a couple feet from my seat blasting confetti into my bowl of corn flakes. Looking up I saw tiny bunnies hopping down the aisles every couple feet sounding the horn and a blasting more paper into the air. Laughing I looked up at the staff table seeing most of them laughing or at least smiles on their faces. When the 10 bunnies made their way up to the table the set off one final blast the largest and then just disappeared.

McGonagall looked over at our little group and more specifically Freddy, James and Xander. She gave one of her small smiles and went about taking another bite of her breakfast as we all settled down.

* * *

><p>"Freddy don't you get any ideas," I saw the mischievous glint in his eye as he watched Lorcan pick up Dominique and throw her over his shoulder when she started talking about O.W.L.s.<p>

"Awe Love I wouldn't do that to you," he said reaching for me and I quickly moved to the side.

"No way I'm in a skirt and I don't feel like showing everyone my knickers." Smiling he brought me to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I would love to see your knickers," he smirked running a hand down over my butt.

Jumping slightly I poked his side hard and moved away laughing, "Stop it."

"Ok I'll be good," he smiled grabbing my hand and linking our fingers.

I don't think I've ever seen Hogwarts this lively at Easter break having the nine of us there. Whatever corridor we were in was loud and I believe the portraits liked it somewhat. They would wave and smile when we passed; Scorpius with Rose on his back both smiling and laughing at something that Albus had said along with me and Freddy who were behind them holding hands. Next to us were Xander and James joking around play fighting. Lily and Hugo were walking backwards in front of all of us both complete opposites but the best of friend since they were born. Last but not least were Lorcan and Dom the perfect couple. For some reason Freddy and I were always seen as the popular couple, but those two they really were, perfectly suited for each other Lorcan worshipped the ground she walked on and she loved him with all of her heart. Biting my lip I thought about my relationship with Freddy, if we would last as long as I think they would.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" Freddy nudged me and I jumped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really," I smiled pushing the thoughts to the back of my head.

"I say we go outside," Hugo remarked. A murmur of ok and alright came from our group as we headed out into the courtyard where the ground was wet from the melting snow. The sun was high and bright in the sky since it was about 2:00 in the afternoon; Easter dinner was in about five hours. We headed down to the black lake towards what I like to call our tree though walking on the wet grass was proving kind of difficult for me. Laughing, I slipped down landing with and distinct "oomph" on my hip.

"My goodness, Mari," Albus commented laughing slightly as Freddy laughed reaching out his hand and pulling me up and large wet spot taking up most of the left side of my skirt.

"Oh shush," I giggled pulling out my wand and pointing at the spot, "fervens ventus." Smiling I swished my dry skirt and took hold of Freddy's hand again as he helped me down the hill everyone still chuckling slightly.

* * *

><p>Dom had conjured some blankets while Rose and I dried the grass so we could sit under the tree. Where we had been for the past hour or so, I had taken off my cardigan letting the sunshine hit my pale skin as I sat with the girls the boys all playing around in the grass. Looking around I saw that the ice on the black lake was melting and little ripples were in the water from the creatures swimming.<p>

"Hey," Freddy smiled coming up behind me placing me in between his legs so I could lie back on his chest.

"Hey yourself," I turned giving him a kiss.

"What are you ladies doing?" He smiled looking at all of us.

"Just discussing the pros and cons of our boyfriends and let me tell you Fred I didn't know you were like that." Rose commented in fake shock.

"Were like that how?" He asked confused looking between her and me.

"Sorry I had to tell them, they told me stuff about Scorpius and Lorcan that I will just never get out of my head I had to do the same for them," I shrugged trying to hide my smirk. The look of confusion mixed with horror was still written on his face when we all got shot with a stream of water.

Sputtering out water I looked over at the group of boys all with their wands out and laughing loudly. Not even bothering to get up I pulled out my wand, "aguamenti," a stream of water shot out of my wand with 3 more identical streams shoot towards them.

By the end we were all drenched and I personally was kind of cold, my teeth chattering slightly. Smiling, I once against dried my clothing and took out my hair drying it as well.

"We better head up to the hall it's almost time for dinner." Rose smiled linking hands with Scorpius.

"Finally!" Hugo exclaimed.

"The boy does love ham." Lily laughed as we walked up the hill towards Easter dinner.

* * *

><p>We were all around the smaller table to accommodate the 50 or so students and the teachers that stayed for the break. Somehow I ended up in between Freddy and Thomas Flint. Who I really didn't like he kind of grossed me out a bit to tell you the truth, but he was Albus' and Scorpius' friend so I didn't say anything.<p>

"Hello Mari," He smiled showing his very crooked teeth.

"Hi Thomas," I gave a little half smile while putting a piece of ham on my plate along with some roasted carrots and scalloped potatoes.

"How has your break been?" He smiled and actually slid a little closer.

"It's been fine had some fun today." I scooted closer to Freddy and he looked over wrapping his arm around my back and leaned down kissing my cheek.

"Hey Thomas, I didn't know you were staying during break." He smiled over my head.

"Yeah, I usually do." Which was true but I mostly avoided him.

"Well you should hang out with us tonight we're going out to the Pitch to just hang out since curfew isn't until 11." Inwardly I groaned I had been really looking forward to tonight.

* * *

><p>After a piece of simnel cake we made our way out of the entrance hall and to the courtyard to walk down to the pitch. The boys all had their brooms and were leading the way while us girls lagged behind.<p>

"Why is he here?" Rose said looking at Thomas.

"Freddy invited him at dinner." I mumbled.

"He creeps me out," Lily added walking up beside me and linking arms.

"He creeps every girl out Lil," Dominique added and we made our way up into the stands as the guys took flight.

After about 30 minutes they all came down landing in the stands beside us as I sat there shivering wishing I had ran up and changed after dinner. I smiled as Freddy made his way over bringing me up into a hug.

"You're freezing." He whispered taking off his coat draping it over my shoulders which I gladly took.

"I k-know." I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"Well why didn't you go in?" He laughed.

"She said she would be fine every time we asked." Dom commented and I turned sticking my tongue out at her. Freddy rolled his eyes down at me before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Well can we head up now because it is getting really cold?" Lily sat there hopping slightly trying to warm up. We all gladly agreed and started going up, about half way up I of course slipped but felt two hands grabbed my waist and lift me holding me close to his chest. Looking around I still saw Freddy joking with James.

"Got cha," turning around I saw Flint with a toothy grin.

Leaning back I put my hands on his chest pushing away slightly, "umm thanks," I gave a half smile. "Can you let go now?" I commented his hands still clamped tightly around my waist.

"She asked you to let go," Hugo came up beside him taking my arm.

"I was just doing that," He gave a smile drifting his hands down over my back and butt.

Disgusted I stepped back gladly letting Hugo pull me to my side, "let's go Mari."

"Thanks" I whispered looking back to see him watching me.

"I don't see why they all like him; he always has that creepy smile on his ugly face." He muttered wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Plus I've got to watch out for all of my family members, especially the girls."

"Aweeee, Hugooooo, that's so sweet," I giggled looking over at him and giving him a sort of half hug as we walked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell anyone." He muttered.

"What are you two talking about so close together," Freddy commented jokingly glaring at Hugo.

"Well that would just be as gross to me as it would be to James," and the ever-so-blunt Hugo is back.

"Well don't you know how to make a girl feel attractive?" I huffed pinching his arm.

"Oh it's gross to you too," He laughed.

"True, but still," I giggled as Flint walked by flashing that creepy smile.

"I'm gonna go back to the common room see everyone later." He said before passing by everyone.

"I don't like him."

"Oh come on Hugo he's a nice guy just misunderstood like Scorpius was in the beginning."

"He didn't seem so nice when he was holding onto…" I elbowed him silently telling him not to tell Freddy, "the quaffle last game, oh look a star." He commented pointing up and then walking up ahead leaving us behind. Something I had seen Lily do multiple times.

"Uh ok," Freddy laughed slightly wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh never mind him," I smiled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek as we walked up the stairs to the courtyard.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around Freddy's waist coming up behind him between classes.

"Hey there," He turned around leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss as his own arms wrapped around my waist.

"So are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend, or are assignments more on the schedule?" I laughed thinking about the past month and a half after Easter. Not only did they have to start studying for the O.W.L.s but the professors seemed to be piling on work for the 5th years to do leaving little time for girlfriend/boyfriend interactions and there would be a couple days when we barely saw each other for more than an hour.

"Umm I'll have to see, plus Keadon has us practicing non-stop for the match in a week since its down to us and Slytherin and we lost last year." He frowned down at me.

"It's alright, I'll just go with the girls," I gave a half smile leaning up and giving him another quick kiss. "See you after classes," unwinding my arms I pulled back and moved to the D.A.D.A classroom giving him a wave before turning the corner.

* * *

><p>"So what are you and Freddy doing this weekend?" Ashley smiled she had been almost annoyingly giddy since Martin had asked her to the Hogsmeade.<p>

"Absolutely nothing," I feel back of my bed kicking off my black flats, "between the work and quidditch practice I probably won't even talk to him that much…Oh well, we can have some girl time right," I looked over the edge of my bed and saw all their slightly guilty faces upside down, "figures."

Instantly all four of them started offering different things that they could do, "Nooo way, I'm not letting you ruin your prime make-out time with Damon, Laine and the last thing I want to do is become a fifth wheel with you others. I'll just…well I'll find something to do." I stood smiling and picked out some jeans and a loose v-neck t-shirt, changing before heading down to dinner.

* * *

><p>It turned out just like I thought and I might be a little mad about it. Not only was Fred stuck up in the common room for the day but also James, and Xander but where was Dom well she was with her boyfriend having fun. She of course did most of her work yesterday so she could finish tonight and then still get plenty of sleep for tomorrows Quidditch practice. When I asked why they hadn't worked with Dom they all shrugged and said because it was Friday. Yeah, that makes perfect sense; work on the day where you could be getting out of this castle and head down to Hogsmeade. To say I was a little mad might be an understatement.<p>

Deciding to make him wish he was going I got dressed in my tightest skinny jeans and a burgundy tank top that showed my curves. I put my hair in a half up, half down style with a few pins and smiled as I winged out my eyeliner and smudged the bottom portion before sweeping some grey eye shadow over the lid. Look in the mirror I applied some light pink gloss and then added a silver pendant necklace and a a black bangle, before throwing a black cropped military jacket over top and some black flats. Smirking I headed downstairs seeing Freddy sitting at the table.

"Where are you going?" He looked up and I him scan over my body.

"Hogsmeade," I shrugged putting my black shoulder bag over my head so it hung across my body and wand in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. "I finished all my work last night."

"Oh, well who are you going with, I saw all the other girls leave earlier." He remarked getting up and walking towards me.

"Well no one, but I'm sure I'll find someone to hang out with." I smiled up at him innocently. "You better get back to that work," I motioned over his shoulder and leaned up giving him a short kiss.

"Alright," he looked a little torn, and I smiled giving him another kiss before stepping back. Then waved to the other boys and walked out of the portrait hole feeling a little bad but he should have thought about it yesterday when he could have been doing work.

* * *

><p>Turns out this might not have been a good idea going to the village alone not only were people whispering and looking at me walking alone, but I also was pretty bored. I had hit the normal shops Honeydukes especially and also WWW getting Effie some food, now I had no clue what to do. Tired of the stares I headed up the hill where the memorial was and the memorial service took place every May 2nd, Vic's birthday. Sitting down on the bench I looked over all the familiar names when I heard footsteps coming up the path behind me.<p>

"Hey Dean," I smiled scooting over so he could sit on the bench also.

"Hi Mar," I sat looking at the piece of marble, "what are you doing up here?

"I could ask you the same thing, but I just like this place. Its calming for some reason, I feel like when I'm up here I can just relax." I smiled over at him as my eye landed on the names of my grandparents.

"Same pretty much, plus I saw you heading up here and was sent to ask something." He laughed slightly.

"What?" I asked kindly turning to him.

"Well we all heard you sing at the birthday party and the Toad Choir wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"I don't know, I just sing along to songs I'm not even that great." I chuckled slightly.

"Oh come on Mari, we meet Tuesday and Thursday after dinner in the Great Hall for an hour or so." He gave me an adorable puppy dog look.

"I'll think about it," I laughed and he broke out into a smile.

"That's better than a no. Want to go get some food at the Three Broomsticks?" He stood up and I nodded standing with him and we went down with him to the probably now crowded pub.

Crowded was probably the wrong word, packed was more like it. Poor Hannah was moving swiftly around people taking orders and sending out food when she caught me standing there and walked over to me. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

* * *

><p>"What would you like today?" I smiled at the group of seventh years sitting in the booth.<p>

Yup that's right somehow I got roped into waiting tables with poor Dean who also got talked into it. Actually now that I think about it he kind of volunteered after she mentioned free food for the next two trips. Heading back to tell David, the bartender, the tables order he quickly got five Butterbeers and handed back the food order to the kitchen.

"Here ya go," I smiled. They barely noticed me so I moved to the next table and, Merlin, I just about died. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and put on a bright smile, "What can I get for ya today?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Marcy deadpanned looking over at me while Daisy and Martha snickered. "What are you doing working here?" she laughed cruelly.

"Helping out my step-mother," I motioned over my shoulder, "If you aren't going to order yet I'll move on lots more tables."

"Well I'll just take a soda," Marcy stated and I turned to Daisy.

"Same and a order of chips." Taking it down a heard a small mumble come from Marcy that sounded vaguely like, 'like you need them.' Shaking my head I turned to Martha.

"I'll take a Butterbeer but I'd prefer if you didn't touch it wouldn't want your germs." Just rolling my eyes I headed towards the bar and got the drinks bringing them to the table. "I said not to touch it," Martha remarked as I turned to the next table. "I'm speaking to you Longbottom." I heard just before I felt something wet and cold pour over my neck and back.

"What the hell!" I yelled turning around to the girl standing there smirking with an empty cup still held up.

"I was speaking to you," She said.

I clenched my hands into fists as we drew a crowd. "And I am busy along with every other person working here, we don't have time for your prejudices." I glared trying to control my temper, not wanting to hurt Hannah's business.

"As a customer you should treat me with respect." She smirked probably noticing how mad I was.

Taking a deep breath I turned again heading for the back room to get the sticky drink out of my hair and off my back when I felt another splash of cold wetness over my head. "Are you kidding me!" I yelled twirling around and seeing Marcy's drink had been taken and dumped over my head. Drawing my wand I shot a jet of water at her face.

"You're going to…" She started.

"Silencio," I glared and her mouth still moved but nothing came out, "you talk too much."

"That's enough!" Hannah yelled coming through the crowd with Dean at her heels both took in my appearance and turned to the now unmoving Martha, undoing the charm.

"Did you see what she did to me!" she yelled and I scoffed gesturing to my own appearance.

"Out!" she yelled at the girl. Smirking I watched the shocked expression spread across her face. "Out right now and if I ever see you in here again I will not hesitate to throw you out." David made his way over and stepped behind her escorting her outside. Laughter sounded as student peered out the windows seeing her outside yelling furiously. Smiling I turned to a furious Hannah, and instantly turned the smile into a straight face. "You don't get off so easily either young lady."

Oooohhh's filled the air and now people turned to me. "I'll be telling not only McGonagall but also your father. We told you along with Ginny and Harry not to get into anymore fights. Now go get cleaned up, upstairs you can borrow some of my clothes." I put my head down as I walked into the back room trying to hide the small smile I got at my victory.

Deciding a shower would just be best, I grabbed a pair of Hannah's jeans and a plain crew neck t-shirt; then got to work, scrubbing all the sticky syrupy drink out of my hair. I had to use almost half a bottle of shampoo but eventually I got it all out and stepped out to see my cloths gone. Figuring Hannah had taken them to the wash, I slipped on the clothing and tossed my wet hair up in a bun.

"Oh well," I shrugged, observing the no longer cute hair or makeup and started downstairs seeing that the crowds had calmed down and even a few tables where empty. Looking in the corner I saw Dean sitting enjoying a plate of chips and slid in the booth.

"Well don't you look refreshed," He smirked sliding the plate towards me.

"Oh shush," I laughed taking a couple chips.

We settled into a comfortable conversation about school and gossip circling around the halls when Rose, Scorpius, Albus and his date came in seeing us. Scooting around the bench I made room for the four to sit.

"What's this I hear about a fight?" Albus smirked next to me and I stuffed a chip into my mouth shrugging. "Oh don't worry you don't have to say anything everyone already knows, how you shot her with a jet of water and then cast a hex at her which she of course dodged."

"She started it and that's not at all how it happened!" I exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Don't worry Mari the 50 or so people in here are gladly correcting everything." Rose reassured across from me.

"Well that's good I guess," I mumbled when tables started filling up again and Hannah called us over to start helping.

* * *

><p>After giving us a meal for helping clean up the pub she sent us up to the castle in my now clean, unsticky clothing which I happy for, so we could be in before curfew.<p>

"That wasn't as bad of a day as I thought it would be." I laughed looking over at Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since I came here alone I thought I would be bored all day."

"Oh, well where is Freddy?"

"Working on assignments I guess." I muttered my anger at him that had been forgotten coming back.

"Woah," He backed away hands held up.

"Oh hush," I laughed pushing him playfully.

We walked through the doors and I saw a horrible thing…McGonagall was standing there with my dad and both had stern looks on their faces focused on me. "If you would excuse us Mr. Finnegan, I suggest you head up to the common room before curfew." Dad said and Dean gave me hopeful face before heading up the staircase.

"We should go up to my office," McGonagall motioned for me to follow along with Dad as we walked up to the Headmistress' Tower.

"I believe you know why you're here." I nodded sitting in the chair opposite of her. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Well first of all, it was all her fault she got the charm put on her…" I started going into the whole story about working and getting the drinks dumped on me as I tried to walk away and not fight.

"I see, well Neville and I have both decided that detention next Saturday along with 10 points taken away from the house will be fitting." She stood signaling for me to as well, "I suggest you try to avoid Miss. Nott at all costs unless you want more detentions and points take off."

"Yes Ma'am," I smiled softly.

"You may go." Slowly I made my way out of the office with my dad behind me.

"Mari," He said and I grimaced turned to look up at his face. "I know that you tried to not fight and I'm very proud of you for that." He smiled and I instantly un-tensed all my muscles.

"I really did and it wasn't even much of a fight." I smiled and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Mari!" Ashley exclaimed coming over to me as I walked through the portrait hole after saying goodnight to my Dad. "Oh my Merlin everyone's heard about it, is it true did you really jinx her?"

"No, I just silenced her and shot a stream of water at her face for dumping drinks on me." I laughed sitting in the chair as a certain boy came down the staircase a scowl on his face. He just grabbed my hand and walked over to a corner where no one was. "Uh, oww for one," I twisted my hand out of his grip, "and two what was with that," I glared up at him.

"Is it true?" He looked down at me anger on his face.

"Umm some parts…" I trailed off not knowing why he would be angry about a little fight.

"Which parts?"

"Why are you so angry it's not that bad?" I took a step back from him narrowing my eyes at him even more.

"How is you going out on a date with someone else not that bad?" He said almost yelling.

"What the hell are you talking about I thought you were talking about the stupid thing with Martha at the Three Broomsticks."

"No, I'm talking about how you were seen at the pub with him sharing a drink and food." Just at that time Dean entered the room and Freddy made his way over to him. "Hey you!" He made his way over and I quickly stepped in front of him pushing against his chest.

"Stop it! This is so stupid, you don't believe the rumors at any other point why would you believe this one?"

"So you weren't there with him?" He looked down at me almost daring me to correct him.

"No I was and I was sharing a plate of chips with him," With that he basically picked me up and moved me to the side. "James, Xander!" I yelled at the two just standing there shocked and they immediately made their way over pulling him back from Dean who just stood there with a straight face. Pulling him up the stairs I followed behind trying to keep up as we went in the room. "Can you leave us for a bit." They both nodded and left a pacing Freddy across the room from me. "Would you calm down."

"I never expected this." I heard him mumble.

"You didn't let me finish," I spoke quietly looking over at him as he still paced. "I shared a plate of chips with him after we worked a shift, well he worked a shift I went up and took a shower to get the Butterbeer and soda out of my hair."

"What were you doing with him," He glared an accusing tone in his voice.

"He's my friend Fred why shouldn't I be with him when you left me alone because you didn't want to do your stupid work Friday!" I stood up throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yeah and you just wear outfits like that every day."

"Oh don't even I wore this to make you…well to make you see what you were missing." I glared. "You never even acknowledge any of the other rumors why would you believe this one."

"Because I don't know him, I don't know how you feel about him."

"In other words you don't trust me." I licked over my lips, "I know I've had my jealous fits, one specifically but never did I not trust you I didn't trust the girls, I knew you would never make a single move towards them. The fact that you would actually believe this and act this way really shows something." Not even looking up at him I walked out the door and down the stairs, through the common room muttering a sorry to Dean then back up to my own dorm.

Closing my door I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of short and cami, then crawled in shutting my curtains tight curling up in a ball under the warm covers.


	42. Chapter 42

"Mari you have to get out of bed, he's been down there all night." Rose said shaking me out of my sleep.

"No he's an ass. I don't want to see him." I turned over throwing my pillow at her.

"Mariiiii, he's not going to go to quidditch practice unless you go down there and talk to him." She groaned and I rolled my eyes. Grabbing my wand and closing my curtains then saying the impenetrable charm.

I laid there for awhile before take the charm off and didn't hear anything do I opened the curtains and stepped out grabbing a pair of old shorts and v-neck and long sleeved plaid button up leaving it open. I didn't even bother with my hair just keeping it in ponytail then applied my normal amount of make-up still delaying going downstairs but my stomach rumbled in protesting. Taking a deep breath I slipping into my blue converse sticking my wand into my pocket then trudged downstairs.

I don't know if a huge flashing light was point towards me of I sent off some kind of alarm heading into the common room but everyone looked over at me, and no I'm not exaggerating. Every single pair of eyes stared at me and in was deathly silent. Quickly I headed towards the door and out of the portrait hole to only run into a person I was hoping to avoid today.

"Oomph," He guy took a couple steps back from my impact.

"Sorry Dean," I looked at him a half-smile on my lips, "for more than just the bump."

He looked over at me a little awkwardly but smiled, "It's ok… the whispers haven't been to harsh, mostly just guys congratulating me."

"You're not serious."

"Just a couple, after all you are a pretty popular girl." I felt my hopes drop and shook my head. "Though, you're not really my type... if I was going to like either of you it would me Freddy" he nudged my arm.

"Oh, " I nodded, confused for a second until it hit, "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah," he chuckled slightly then got a little nervous, "I didn't mean to drop that on you, sorry."

"No, no, that's fine," I smiled, "I'm glad you're so comfortable in that."

"You're actually the first person I came out too, besides my parents."

"Well I'm pleased you be your first," I joked as a couple people walked by sniggers. " Great…umm well I'm going to go get something to eat," I sighed slightly.

"Okay, see you later," I nodded getting the sudden change. I gave a small wave, before running down the stairs; hopping over the trick stair.

I stood outside the great Hall debating whether to enter of not. "It's not going to get any better just standing out here." I turned seeing Albus thankfully.

"Why does everyone know about everything in my life?" I frowned biting the inside of my lip as I slid down the wall sitting on the floor.

"It's one of the joys of being from a famous family," He smiled sitting down beside me and I reached out taking his hand and instantly felt a little bit of the uneasiness fade and starting to calm down. He looked over at me giving me a small smile.

"Do I have to?" I whispered and he nodded yes, standing and pulling me up with him. Taking a deep breath I shoved my hands in my pockets and we made our way into the Great Hall, I quickly took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Albus, hoping most people wouldn't notice me, which worked for a while but I heared the white noise of whispers increasing. Slowly more and more eyes turned to look at me and just looked down at my plate eating my sandwich. "Can we leave," I whispered to Albus who had been ignoring everyone better that I had; he was better at these situations.

"Yup I'm finished," he stood with me as we walked out, "I think we should go down to the pitch." He pulled my arm out to the doors and outside, where it was pleasantly warm.

"Al ,please no," I begged as we walked down the hill.

"Mari, you need to talk to him and you know you want to watch practice like always plus are you going to leave Lexi there with Scorpius?" He laughed at the last part pulling me still.

"Lorcan's there," I tried but realized that wasn't much better for poor Lex who tended to be shy around people, guy's specifically, when James wasn't around. I saw the players up in the air as we came closer and I groaned. Quickly we were at the stands and I sat behind Lorcan the tallest so he would hopefully block me from the view of the others.

"Hey Lexi," I smiled half heartedly to the red head next to me.

"Hi Mari," She smiled then turned her attention back to the dark haired chaser. I watched as he ran a drill with Hugo and Dom trying to get the quaffle past Rose. He passed to Hugo and then slowed looking over at us all and I tried to duck down but knew he saw me when he flew up to Freddy telling him something and Fred's eyes turned to me.

"I'm gonna kill him," I glared at James and heard everyone laughed slightly probably seeing the same thing.

I spent the rest of the practice with nervous butterflies in my stomach. I personally wanted to leave but I knew if I did that he would notice and probably come after me since he kept checking every couple minutes to see if I was still there. As the team flew down, we all prepared to leave. But as I saw Freddy mount his broom again and head my way I sat down again, the rest leaving quickly now.

As he landed I debated if I could still run or not, "Mari," he whispered coming closer and almost instantly all the anger I was feeling from last night came back and I looked up at him glaring.

"Yes?" I bit back and he took a step back.

"Umm thanks for coming," He tentatively replied and I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah I'll be going if that's all you have to say." I stood shaking my head.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed grabbing my arm.

"For not trusting me or for letting me know that you don't trust me?" I shook my arm out of his grip.

"For not trusting you," he frowned, "it was stupid to even think that you would do that but after you left in those jeans and that top I got jealous and it only grew throughout the day so when those girls came in whispering about how you were there with him I blew up."

Not sure what to say I just looked up at him and nodded. We stood there in silence for a bit and I looked down at my fingers messing with the ever-change nail polish which was a bright yellow at the moment. Hearing the wood creaking I looked up to see him taking a stepping moving right in front of me. "Will you be mad if I kiss you right now?" He asked taking my chin in between his fingers as I shook my head no. " Thats to bad you're quite sexy when you're angry." He smirked leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>We joined hands and walked into castle and I realized I had forgotten about all the eyes which were drawn to us like a magnet. Biting my lip I looked up at Freddy and he was looking around at all the people.<p>

"What?" he shouted at everyone and most looked away but a few brave souls kept right on looking.

"I hate this, just when the rumor was quieting down a new boy pops up" I whispered as a girl giggled off to the side as we made our way up the stairs and into the common room. Freddy sat down on and empty couch pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm one of the main reasons it's so bad this time." He whispered and I gave a small smile then kiss.

Soon we were joined by James, Rose, Hugo, Xander and Dom. Rose brought down my iPod and put on some music; one of her playlists. The first song coming on ironically, or maybe she put it like that, was Shut Up by Simple Plan. Letting out a slight laugh I smiled singing along, when Rose pulled me up as the chorus came on and we both started singing jumping around. A huge smile spread on my face as people started looking at the two of us. When the slower part came on Freddy got up spinning me around as I laughed loudly, then we all started jumping around as I vented my feelings into the song practically yelling the last chorus.

"Feel better," Freddy looked up at me pulling me down up to him and kissing my cheek.

"A lot better," I smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week the staring slowly eased off until it was just the normal amount from the 'fan club' or the gossipy type girls. Silently I wished that this weekend would be better as I prepared for the GryffindorSlytherin game the most brutal game of the season, brother against brother, and boyfriend against girlfriend quite literally since they played the same position. I slipping on all my Gryffindor gear from my shirt, to my shoes, I had even braided scarlet and gold ribbons in my hair and painted my nails alternating the colors on each finger and a big 8 painted on my cheek for Freddy's number.

"Freddy!" I called down the stairs sitting down on the step and it turned to a slide. He pulled me up in his arms and I smiled brightly, "thank you Sir."

"No problem Milady." He leaned down kissing me softly and lifting me up off the stairs and off to the side. "Ready for breakfast," he asked and noticed he was already in his quidditch jersey and pants.

"Yup," I nodded as he put me down. We linked hands and walking down to the Great Hall before he had to go out to the pitch. I sat down in a sea of jerseys and felt kind of weird like I was interrupting a team meeting all they needed was Keadon, who was about three people down from Hugo, in my spot and it would have been the whole team. I felt Freddy's hand rest comfortably on my knee and we joined in on the conversation.

"I can't believe O.W.L.s are in two weeks," Dom remarked shocked. "This year has gone by so fast, next year we'll be preparing for N.E.W.T.s and then it's our final year."

"That's two whole years Dom," Xander said putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a brotherly hug. "Plus stop bringing up tests it bringing me down," he pulled back his arm nudged her playfully.

"Ok team time to head down." Keadon came up behind us and they all stood Freddy waving at me as he went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Before we get this underway I'd like to point out that we have some other Hogwarts Quidditch greats in the stands," Marietta announced and everyone was drawn to the visitors booth where it was pretty much a sea of red; every single Weasley, Potter, and even Rolf and Luna came to game cheering for their children. "So every say hello to the Gryffindor team ranging all the way from 1989 to 1997!" She yelled and they waved down at all of us.<p>

"Now let's get this game under way, first let's bring out the Gryffindor team who are ahead in the competition for the cup! Yeah go Gryffindor!" She yelled and you could vaguely hear McGonagall reprimand her for being biased as the team flew out around the pitch, "We have our lightening speed chasers Dominique Weasley…James Potter…and Hugo Weasley! Our fabulous beaters Fred Weasley and Xander Scamander along with our Keeper Rose Weasley, lastly our fearless captain and seeker Keadon McManusssssss!" They all settled in their spots as the stands roared in approvement.

Next the Slytherin team came out Marietta giving them a far less enthusiastic entrance and just introducing them.

"Madam Dunbar has released the bludgers and snitch and is about to throw up the quaffle…and it's up… Albus Potter takes off to the hoops with Elodie Choudry and Ana Martinez behind him…"

Albus raced across the pitch the quaffle tucked under his arm as, Dom, the fastest flier on the field caught up to him flanking him on the side and trying to take the ball. James and Hugo caught up taking the two other chasers and Albus dipped just as the Slytherin captain and beater Cain Dooley hit the bludger towards Dom. I saw Lorcan catch his breath in front of me as she dipped down avoiding it, Albus taking aim in front of the hoops. He shot at Rose who calculated quickly and went for the right hoop catching it in her arms.

Tossing it over to James she took her place at the middle hoop and James quickly zipped through the Slytherin chasers, coming out with Albus on his tail. I saw a wide smirk on both their faces as James tried to lose him but they both were pretty evenly matched, the only difference is that Albus tended to be a bit faster than James at times.

Looking around he saw that Hugo was a bit ahead of his guard Elodie and tossed it over to him. Hugo wrapped his arm around the quaffle, diving down and around getting more distance in between him and Elodie when he came to the hoops taking aim and shot to the left, Scorpius' worst side and made it in. Jumping up I let out a loud yell cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors and a mix of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>"Who We Fightin For?"<p>

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!"

Half the Gryffindor's and the Gryffindor supporters yelled and the other half responded with the song Laine, Liane, Ashley and I had made up in our second year.

"And who we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!"

Marietta had already been told not to participate in the rally cry but once against shouted out the last part causing laughter as McGonagall now fought for the microphone.

"So who we fightin for!"

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!"

Feet were stamping out the beat, a loud roar filling the pitch and I bet that they could hear us down at Hogsmeade.

"And who we flyin for!"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

Another loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin side as Albus scored against Rose. The game was tied now, four hours into the game and both sides were up out of their seats along with some of the visitors and I believe even a couple teachers.

"And Slytherin seeker Sienna Orella dives quickly towards the middle of the pitch Keadon seconds behind her…"

Holding my breath I gripped onto Laine, and Ashley's hands watching the little golden ball take off and Orella slowly having to take a sharp left while Keadon took off ahead of her and reached out his hand and I barely noticed Dom throw the quaffle through the middle hoop scoring another ten points.

If I leaned anymore forward I was going to fall into Lorcan but I felt like my tipping forward was pushing Keadon ahead that extra couple inches to get it. The crowd had fallen eerily silent as Orella moved up closer to him reaching out her own hand and suddenly the gold glint disappeared.

'Who freaking caught it!' I screamed in my head as both seekers slowed. Suddenly Keadon raised his hand in the air proudly displaying it between his two fingers.

Screams erupted on one half of the stands and I threw my hands up in the air cheering wildly and jumping up and down. The pitch vibrated practically as the team flew a victory lap hands held up in the air. We had won the Quidditch Cup!

* * *

><p>The party was raging in the common room and all of us girls were in the middle of the dance floor dancing to, On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez. That is except for Rose and Dom, one of which was trying to console her boyfriend, the other had disappeared somewhere with her boyfriend. I felt two hands go to my hips and turned slightly seeing Freddy standing there and wide smile on his face. Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer moving to the beat. Turning around my back pressed against his chest and his hands swayed with my hips a small smirk made it way to my lips placing my hands over top of his.<p>

When the music changed I pulled away grabbing his hand and made my way over to an empty chair. Smiling and a little hot I sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist and wasted no time pressing my lips against his. Cupping his cheek I felt his tongue sliding across my lip and open my lips as his hand pulled up the hem of my shirt a little pressing his fingers against my back. Shifting a little my fingertips glided around the back on his neck and I felt him shudder. Pulling back I looked into his blue eyes and saw the same excited and mischievous look that I knew was glinting in my eyes. His hand pulled me closer and I was about to lean in for more when a very sullen boy and his smiling almost laughing girlfriend came over to the couch.

"Hi you guys," Rose smirked and rolled her eyes as Scorpius just flopped down on the ground not even caring about the comfortable couch by his side. Shrugging she sat down and I turned around slightly in the chair hearing Freddy mumbling slightly.

"Hey Rose, still no luck?" I motioned to the blonde on the ground.

"No, I don't know why he can't just get over it like Albus had," I looked over my shoulder seeing him making out with a third-year. Scrunching my eyebrows together I felt a uncomfortable twinge in my stomach..

"Scorpius if you don't get up I'm going to put a cheering charm on you, and you know how good I am at it; it will have you skipping around the room with a lolli." I smiled turning back to him. Groaning he got up at least and sat next to Rose taking her hand.

"Better?" He looked over at me and I nodded a little bit pleased.

"Really Scorp it's not that bad I mean you won last year and I didn't act like this," Rose remarked, "its kind of ridiculous. Now get up and dance with me or I'll go dance with…" she scanned the room and her eyes landed on a pretty hot 7th year, "him" she pointed and Scorpius turned and glared before getting up. Smiling and her victory she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" Freddy smirked.

"I really like this song," I pouted as Misery started playing.

"Alright," he gave a strangled smile standing and I frowned up at him.

"Never mind I want to stay here," I pulled his hand and he looked back at my face, his eyes drilling into my eyes.

"Liar," He smiled rolling his eyes, and pulling me to the floor. He spun me around to face him and I saw a smile causing my own to appear.


	43. Chapter 43

Ok first off, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the past, almost, month. I haven't had a computer to do so since my laptops hardrive broke. I was able to write, though i'm afraid the chapters are that great though i didn't want to keep you guys all just waiting so...secondly i'm sorry if they aren't that good. I promise to ramp it up by next update which will not take as long. Third i'm pretty sure that some are going to hate me after reading this but I felt the need to do this chapter sooner rather than later, and move onto the next thing. So again...sorry for both and I hope that you like it at least a little bit

* * *

><p>O.W.L.s, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, whatever you wanted to call them they weren't meant to be pleasant things; two weeks of pure testing, written and practical. It was Monday and lunch, the steady stream of 5th years made their way through the doors with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Freddy, Dom, James and the Scamanders trudged up to the table and sat down.<p>

"I thought end of the year finals were bad but a whole morning answering questions about charms is horrible," James groaned putting his head down on the table. Charms, Divination and Potions were by far his worst subjects but the others were next week.

"Agreed," Freddy chimed in leaning against me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Awe you poor babies," Rose cooed making me giggle.

"We'll see…next year when you guys are taking them," Xander said taking a bite of his Cornish pastie.

"How was it?" Albus asked coming over and sitting beside his brother, "never mind based on the red spot on your forehead I'd say it went bad." He reached up flicking the now even redder spot setting us off into set of laughter.

"So how was your morning?" Freddy whispered into my ear as Albus and James set off into a brotherly banter.

"Normal, we're still working on the summoning charm and unicorns I guess Wednesday were going into the forest and see if we could get one to come out." I smiled actually excited about it especially since there should be some foals to see.

"I remember that lesson, as soon as the guys came through the bushes they took off but we did see them at least."

* * *

><p>I had gone over herbology notes all last night with Freddy so he better do fantastic on that O.W.L. I swear that boy didn't know a spiky bush from a spiky prickly plant but now he could identify them and tell what they are used for and even when they reach maturity. Other than studying and practicing practical lessons we hadn't had much time together which I understood. Thankfully Astronomy was cancelled for the rest of the year since we took the final last week so the OWL students could get some work in.<p>

"Alright class in the spirit of O.W.L.s we're going to be practicing the vanishing spell today on invertebrates in preparation for next year. We've worked on this before on inanimate objects so you all know the spell so if you would stand at your desk wands out." With a wave of Professor Valios wand snails appeared on our desk. "Go ahead."

Pointing my wand down at the snail I tried to concentrate, "Evanesco," nothing happened. Taking a deep breath I felt someone watching and turned to my side seeing Valios looking over my shoulder. No pressure now, rolling my neck I moved all my concentration on the snail "Evanesco." Quickly it disappeared into nothing just a slime trail left on my desk. Smiling I looked over at Rose and she just smiled shaking her head.

"Show off," she giggled before trying again this time making it vanish.

"I could say the same to you." I laughed as Valios came up congratulating us and then bringing back our snails so we could try again.

After doing the spell I'd say about a hundred times and succeeding about 80% of the time we were let out to go to lunch. By the time we got there I saw that the 5th years were already there and eating I went up beside Freddy who was eating a piece of Shepard's Pie and sat down.

"Hey," I said taking an apple.

"Hey," He leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for the help last night it really helped."

"No problem, are we all going to practice spells tonight for the D.A.D.A?" I asked taking a biting out of the apple and looking around to everyone.

"If you guys are still offering," James commented looking between Rose and I.

"If you seriously injure me James I'm going to severely hurt you." Rose quipped glaring. Tonight instead of endless studying us 4th years were going to be helping the 5th's with practical lessons basically being guinea pigs for them in the Room of Requirement. It was actually a helpful tid bit from Teddy in a letter last week, though to say I was excited was not exactly right. At least I'd get to see a unicorn this afternoon…hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Now we're going to let a single girl go through first to reveal our presence." Alberic whispered to all of us as we were about 10 meters away from the clearing they were in.<p>

"Why a girl?" Benjamin Gamp scoffed behind me.

"Don't you pay attention at all during class?" Scorpius remarked turning around to look at him rolling his eyes.

"It has to be a girl because they are more trusting of them," Alberic answered, "so any takers?" Instantly my hand raised, "I thought so, we'll be following you to the tree line and then you alone will step through make sure to give them time to adjust to your presence then you can try to approach on. Try to go to one that doesn't have a younger one around them as they are protective of their foals." Nodding we started forward the class silent behind us until we were only guarded by the trees and bushes surrounding the area. I saw glimpses of gold, silver, and white through the holes in the leaves and a wide smile appeared on my lips. "Ready Mari?" nodding he pulled back a portion of the foliage and I made my way through.

"Wow," I breathed out and saw everything from a tiny golden foal that couldn't be more than a day old, to two year olds just turning to the silver color and four year olds that were getting their horn, to fully grown white ones that almost hurt to look at when the sun hit their hair. I saw some of them spy me giving a whinny, notifying to others of my presence. I walked forward a little bit, to about 4 meters away from the one closest which seemed to be one of the head males. Cautiously he stepped forward and I held out my hand holding a piece of apple to him slowly he leaned forward sniffing it before taking it and chewing. Smiling I let out the breath I hadn't notice I was holding and moved my hand to the side of his neck touching the white hair and mane that was the softest thing I could imagine.

All of them eased and moved around now since he trusted me evidentially I could be trusted by all and a silver and gold foal made it way towards me and nudged my hands trying to see if I had anything else. Giggling softly I open my empty hands and the silver one nickered a little, not pleased but still curious he stayed. Two by two the other girls in our class entered the clearing and they were a little suspicious but accepted them quicker. That is until Albus and Scorpius stepped through the tree line, and the head male stepping in front of his family. I saw them freeze at the tall strong unicorn and came over taking hold of their hands and leading them towards the male until about 4 meters away.

"Wait for him to make the first move," I whispered and stepped to the side of him as the golden foal came to my side and I ran my hand over its back. After a few minutes he stepped forward emitting a low snorting and Albus held out his hand palm up like I had done. Leaning down it blew out checking to see if he like Albus or not and I smiled when it nickered softly allowing Albus to touch him. Quietly I motioned for him to come over near me and the Golden foal moved over to him nudging his hand as the male now checked out Scorpius doing the same thing as Albus had.

In the end the male checked out every single boy in the class even rejecting some and Professor Alberic had to take them away. In the end I was happy that I had a free period at the end because I was able to stay and spend more time with them when it started cooling off a little I said goodbye to them especially my new golden friend and moved towards the castle where I was sure dinner had started. Not even bothering to change I entered the room and saw them all sitting there.

"Hi," I smiled looking over all their faces as I sat down on the bench.

"Have fun with Jackson?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"Yes it was hard saying goodbye to him, he's so cute." I frowned slightly.

"Whose Jackson?" Freddy asked leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.

"This little foal that I named," I smiled. "How was your herbology practical?"

* * *

><p>"It went alright, one girl and a boy finally caved and had to be given a calming draught but otherwise it went fine."<p>

"You guys ready?" Dom asked as Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo and I stood in front of a mat prepared to be hit with a knockback jinx. One for each of them; Rose was paired with Xander, Scorpius had James, Albus and Freddy, Hugo and Dom, and me with Lorcan.

"As ready as I'll ever be taking a jinx." I replied giving a sarcastic smile.

"Well it's a basic one first so it's not that bad." Hugo offered beside me and I just rolled my eyes as I saw Lorcan point his wand and me and say the jinx. Suddenly I flew backwards onto the mat losing all the air in my lungs.

"Oomph," I landed on my back and took a deep breath as I saw Hugo sit up beside me and I did the same seeing all of on the mat. This happened a couple more times, all resulting in lesser bounce back times until finally we got a break.

"I think we should try Impediment Jinx next, you all should run at us and we'll try to stop you." Nodding we all took stance and I saw a tiny smile on Lorcan's face as I glared playfully. "Go!" I took off as fast as I possibly could.

"Impedimenta" I saw his mouth move and I stopped suddenly mid step.

"I'm gonna fall now when you take it off," I told him and he moved forward laughing and took it off as I stumbled forward into him. "Thank you." Looking around I saw that Scorpius was on the ground slowly getting up James had evidentally put a little too much into his. Rose and Albus were slowly moving forward while Hugo was still frozen in place.

"Merlin James," Scorpius smirked when James took it off.

"Sorry?" He shrugged a sheepish smile on his face.

After trying that a couple more times I had a bruise on my butt from Lorcan knocking me back once and was pleased when we moved to another one.

"We need to practice the stunning spell now." Dom smiled taking her place while we took ours.

Have you ever seen a jet of red light heading towards you and you were expected to just take it? Yeah so you'll understand when I dodged out of the way. "Sorry, sorry! Instinct," I called to Lorcan who was standing there laughing as I stood up straight, "go ahead." I closed my eyes and just opened them and the red light shot me the blackness.

"Welcome back," Lorcan stood over me as I opened my eyes and looked over to see everyone else watching me.

"That was weird." I grabbed his out stretched and he pulled me up. "When do we get to shoot spells at you to see if you can block em?"

"Right now, one team at a time" Dom said and I smiled over at him as he moved into place taking dueling stance each with a mat behind us.

"Expelliarmus!" I shot out and Lorcan anticipating the spell through up a shield as I threw out the next one. "Stupefy" he barely blocked it but got it up just in time for it to it to meet the blue shield. After a couple more Dom signaled for us to stop, "Why'd I get the Ravenclaw." I smirked playfully pushing him.

They rest of them went up and did pretty well James, and Freddy had to dodge a couple of the spells thrown at them but mostly succeeded. Rose actually got a jelly legs jinx through but otherwise Xander was good to go and then Dom of course did perfectly against poor Hugo.

"I want to try one more but of course it's not going to be against you I just want you all to move around a couple things in the air and we will try the reductor curse on them." Dom commented as we moved to the side

As I levitated the balls up in the air I knew that Lorcan would get this soon so as he concentrated on it and fired the curse at it I moved it to the right and the blue light went right where it was. "Come on Lorcan you didn't expect it to stay still did you?" I yelled looking over at him quickly to see a smile on his face.

"Reducto!" I zipped the ball down a little and started doing figure eights with it in the air and heard a blast to my right as Dom got her ball. "Reducto!" He yelled and watched the blue light move to my poor little ball and it exploded.

"Poor thing never had a chance." I giggled and laid back on the mat.

* * *

><p>By the time I got into bed I was not only tired but a little sore. I had said goodnight to Freddy give him a small kiss and made my way up to take a quick shower. I sat there brushing out my hair and thought about what was in store for tomorrow and realized it was Thursday so I had double potions in the morning and fell back on my bed with a groan.<p>

"Sore?" Rose asked coming out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Yes I have a bruise on my shoulder but that's not it, I just realized we have potions tomorrow." I crawled into my bed.

"Fun, fun." She smirked as I turned over and a couple minutes after my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

><p>Thursday and Friday went by quickly I actually got to spend some time with Freddy though we never did seem to be alone or maybe we made it so we weren't alone. I just don't know why but for like the past month we had been off we hardly talked when we were alone just snogged, which by Merlin that wasn't bad, but isn't talking a key point in a relationship. That's mainly what we did in the beginning, though it never was about something deep, mostly about the week or some prank.<p>

"Oh Mariiii…" Albus said from my side as we sat under the tree by the black lake where I had been reading alone while Dom forced James, Freddy, Lorcan, and Xander to study for the Potions O.W.L. tomorrow.

"Yup?" I smiled knocked back into the world.

"Nothing really, just said hello," he laughed and laid back in the grass.

"Oh hi," I laid back with him and stared up through the branches to the blue sky.

"What were you thinking so deeply about?"

"It's more of a girl type discussion."

"Well I guess I can't take offense to that, but I could try and talk in a high voice if it would help." He laughed looking at me.

"Oh yeah that would make all the difference," I giggled.

"Do I even get a clue as to the problem?"

"How do you know it's a problem? Maybe it's just a day dream." I looked over at him.

"Because you were biting your lip, that only happens when you're nervous or when something bothers you."

"It just a thing with Fred," I sat up focusing all my attention on my nails which were lime green at the moment.

"Oh," He sat up crossing his legs and turned to me.

"Like something that happened or what?"

"I just don't know where it's going, if it's going or what," Looking over at him I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Yeah this is a problem for Rose," he grimaced.

"Told you," I pushed his shoulder knocking him on his back before laying back myself and looking back up at the sky. He took his camera out of his bag and like usual, moved along taking pictures of everything from a small flower to climbing up into the tree and taking a picture of me lying below him. Smiling I just closed my eyes and let him continue with whatever as I thought over my problems.

* * *

><p>This week I had my own finals to study for before going home next Tuesday with Graduation on Monday and they really laid it on thick. My COMC final was easy and was the first one to finish and handed it in giving me about twenty minutes to do as I please and I just decided to hang out in to corridor knowing Rose would be done soon.<p>

"You got finished quick," She sat down next to me a couple minutes later and I nodded. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know if Freddy and I should stay together." I just blurted it out.

"Why? You guys were so close Valentine's Day, James, Laine and I know that. What happened between then and now?"

"Rose that was like four months ago, and that's pretty much all we do, snog. I haven't even told what happened between my mom and me and shouldn't I have? We've been going out for over a year and a half and we hardly talk and when we do talk it's about classes or something."

"Are you sure you're not just frustrated that you guys haven't had any time alone these past couple weeks?"

"I don't think so, maybe…" I looked over and her biting my lip and felt my stomach drop.

"I think you should wait at least until we head home and see where it goes." She looked over at me a sincere look on her face. The rest of the time we sat there in silence as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Tuesday I didn't have any classes since I had taken the finals for those classes Monday. So I mainly just stayed in the common room and went over my notes for Arithmancy, Transfiguration until lunch; when the door opened revealing a certain boyfriend holding two sandwiches and glasses.<p>

"I thought we could have a picnic style lunch so I could get out of that hall." He smiled sitting down on the couch.

"How sweet of you," I gave a little half smile scooting up on the couch.

"Are you ok Mari?" He smiled handing me my sandwich and I bit down on my lip thinking if I should tell him or wait until after testing.

"Where do you see us going Freddy?" I asked putting down my food.

Letting out a long breath he looked down in his hands, "I've been thinking about that lately too, umm actually I hoped that we would talk about it when I came up here."

"So…?"

"I know you feel it too, we're mostly just friends with benefits." He looked over at me and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the terminology. "I think that we're just dragging out something that won't last in the end," He murmured.

"…so we should split up," I bit the inside of my cheek trying to keep the tears from my eyes and he nodded his head.

We sat there an awkward silence hanging in the air both unsure of how to move forward. As the realization of what was happening truly hit me I couldn't take the silence any longer, "…I know this is the right thing to do but it still hurts."

I continued looking down at my shoes, biting my lip to keep the lump out of my throat and I felt him move closer wrapping me up in a hug. "Mari," He whispered smoothing down my hair as I leaned on his shoulder.

The feel of him being there only seemed to make the situation more tangible, and the thoughts that this wasn't going to be able to happen once was final made it worse. I began to feel the weight begin to fall down on me, and the lump pressed harder on my throat, tears threatening to spill.

"Umm you should go downstairs; I need to go upstairs to get something. I'll talk to you later." I searched for an excuse out, pushing him back and managing a little smile. "Don't choke on your Care of Magical creatures practical I worked too hard with you last week on that."

I started to move away before the urge to touch him one last time overtook me and I leaned up I giving him a kiss on the cheek. As I tried to pull away, he grabbed my chin and leaned in giving me a sweet kiss. With that one kiss, it said what I didn't want to and I pressed up a little more, savoring what I knew would be the last. He took my waist, pulling me in tighter as his hand that was on my chin moved over my cheek. Slowly we pulled away and I took a couple steps back moving towards the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later Mar." He swallowed and I nodded both of us quickly moving towards opposite ends of the room before he disappeared behind the door and I the stairs.

I managed to make it all the way up the stairs and close my door before letting the tears ran over my cheeks. Pressing back into the door, I could feel that thing that people describe in books and movies. My heart got that small pang, a tiny piece becoming deformed, never to be same again.

* * *

><p>I had moved to my bed, curling up under the covers not feeling like doing much else, though I didn't cry anymore, moving into an emotionless phase. I just started hoping that this depression would pass soon and that he was doing alright.<p>

That's where the girls found me after classes when they came up to change; laying in the fetal position eyes open but looking at nothing in particular. Rose had shaken me awake from the stupor and I looked around seeing them all crowded around the one side.

"What happened?" She whispered brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Are you telling me that for once the whole school doesn't know that latest tragedy of my life?" I raised an eyebrow, sitting up with my knees pulled up into my chest. Licking over my lips I let out a small sniffle. "It's over, we both decided it's for the better, and I'm ok with it, it just hurts."My voice cracked as I remembered what was happening; the fact that I had lost him, and would never kiss him, or even touch him that way again. I felt another wave hit suddenly and put my head against my knees as they crowded around hugging me as tears ran over my cheeks.

Finally I calmed down again and took a few deep breaths as Laine and Liane stood, "We'll go get food and we can all just stay up here and talk. How about that?"

Sniffling I stood shaking my head no, "I need to get this over with before tomorrow when finals are. We didn't plan this very well." I attempted the joke smiling half-heartedly at all of them and went in to wash my face and brush the tangles out of my hair.

* * *

><p>The walk down to the Great Hall was pretty silent and by the time we reached the hall I had a straight face and emotionless eyes again. Right now would be when everyone figured out that we were over and I instantly got a headache and took a deep breath letting it out slowly.<p>

"You good?" Rose whispered.

"No, but oh well." We stepped in and I spotted Fred and James sitting on the right side so we automatically headed down the left. After some hesitation and debating with myself I sat across from Hugo who was next to James. Then Rose sat beside me sitting in front of James and Laine took the spot in front of the sad looking Freddy.

Talk about awkward silence, no one said a single word in our circle, "So how were practical's, only two more days to go." I offered quietly.

"Fine those extra study sessions really helped thanks." I was surprised when Fred answered looking up at me giving a sort of half smile.

"No problem, you know me and animals." I nodded and it seemed to let the others know the talking is ok and I just tipped my head down not eating a single thing that was on my plate just avoiding eye contact with people so they wouldn't notice how watery they were.

"You ready to go?" Rose nudged me and I looked up at her nodding getting up.

"Bye guys." I said looking one last time and made the mistake of looking directly as Freddy. I knew that if I walked back and crashed into his arms we could potentially put this all behind us. We could continue just like we had been with snogging, and senseless conversations. As he looked up I could see he realized this also, but knowing that in actuality we could. Both of us turned away, him rejoining the conversation and I walking away.

* * *

><p>Wednesday and Thursday I was kind of glad to have finals to concentrate on it made it a lot easier to avoid a certain person but meals were just as hard and the next four days were going to be torture at least I wouldn't have to take the long train ride back. I had decided that spending a few weeks in Hogsmeade with Hannah and dad at the Three Broomsticks would benefit everyone and it would give us a chance to move on, get out of this awkward zone, hopefully.<p>

"Umm guys I have something to tell you," I turned to Albus, Rose, and Scorpius who were sitting with me under the tree as I prepared to tell them my decision. "I'm not going home with you guys."

"What!" Rose looked at me shocked.

"Yeah what?" Albus stared at me.

"Well I'm staying with Dad and Hannah until Dom's birthday and then I'll come back but I need a break away from Freddy. You all know it's hard for both of us and him staying there those two weeks will be horrible and awkward for everyone."

"Mari…" Rose started.

"It's just two weeks and I can help out in the pub since David doesn't work during the summers it will go by in no time." I smiled lying back in the soft grass.

* * *

><p>I walked in the common room knowing that's where they would be since the pitch was empty and spotted Freddy, James, Xander, Lorcan and Dom lounging on the couches happy that testing was over with.<p>

"I have something to tell you guys." I walked over sitting on the empty chairs and crossing my legs up on the seat.

"Shoot," James smiled.

"I'm not coming home with everyone. I'll be staying at the Inn with Dad and Hannah until your birthday party Dom. Then of course I'll be staying."

Instantly Freddy shot up off the couch and pulled me out of my chair over to the corner and I felt my heart ache a little at the touch but not as bad as I thought it would. "You're not doing this because I'll be there are you?"

"Want me to lie?" I tried to joke but he just looked down at me. "Yes I am I'm doing it for everyone in the house. I don't want the awkward silences and everything and I think if we just had a little time away from each other we could get over it and joke around."

"Get over it?"

"Yes be able to move on and be the friends we used to be." I met his blue eyes with my green ones.

"I could go stay somewhere else."

"Freddy don't be ridiculous you can't stay at home Fred and Angie won't be there and this has been planned since break." I rolled my eyes a small smile on my lips. "Plus Hannah could us the help in the pub."

"Alright." He nodded and we made our way back over to the group to answer their questions.


	44. Chapter 44

Oh my Merlin these past two week's had been, well I don't want to seem rude but there's no other way to put it, they've been boring. I figured out why David takes summers off and that's because without the students all that is in Hogsmeade is older people; though I did get to go shopping, a bit and got a haircut.

Thank Merlin I was going to Dom's birthday party today. I had gotten a new swimsuit and sunglasses from that store that I got Albus' Christmas present at third year. She had even charmed them so water would just fall right off them, the sunglasses that is.

Looking in the mirror I was delighted with my swimsuit this year. It was a bright paisley pattern and the top was bandeau style with a string halter. A wooden o-ring was in the middle with two strings with wooden beads hanging down from it. The bottom was simple at the same paisley design with and o-ring on both sides holding the front and back together. I put a simple red and yellow tie-dyed sundress over top and flip flops. I smoothed out my new angled bob and braided my bangs over to the side pinning them, then added my straw fedora and clear framed ray-bans. Deciding that I looked good enough I walked to the door just as Dad yelled up asking if I was ready to go.

"Yup all set." I walked down to the empty pub since it was about 10 in the morning. I said goodbye to Hannah and watched as Dad gave her a quick kiss goodbye and was happy when the little twing of pain didn't happen when looking at a couple.

"Alright, to Potter Manor we go." He held out his arm and grabbed my shrunken trunk as I grabbed Effie holding her tightly as we apparated on to the grounds. Walking up to the door I pushed it open and the first person I saw was Dom.

"Mari!" come on almost everyone's outside I turned to my Dad and he nodded for me to go. Rushing over I handed Effie to him.

"Take her to Ginny I'm sure she'll want to see her."

"Alright, I'll just put your stuff in your room and I'm going to stay for a little while talk with the adults up stairs."

"Ok see ya later," I gave him a hug and Dom pulled my arm dragging me out to the pool.

* * *

><p>Albus' POV<p>

I watched as Dom pulled a girl out to the pool area and saw how most of the guys took notice of her too. She had short dark hair, the longest part reaching her chin, under a hat. The dress she wore was short stopping a little above mid thigh and showed off her assets nicely. I sure hope she had a two piece under that so we could see a bit more..

"Do you know who that is?" James came up beside me and I shook my head shrugging.

"You shouldn't be looking anyhow you have a girlfriend." I glared referring to who the girl, who was laughing, and hugging the girl at the moment. She evidentially went to school with us and my mind scanned through the girls trying to pick out that hair…and that laugh was familiar.

"I might have a girlfriend but it's not a crime to look. Even she looks at guys."

"Who's that?" Freddy asked. Slowly in the last two weeks he had come out of his sadness and turned into the old Freddy.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." James said at we got a flash of the side of her face.

"Well let's go figure out." Freddy grabbed my shoulder pushing me in front of him as we moved towards the group of girls chatting by the snack table and slowly they all quieted down at we approached the girl still turned with her back to us. "Talk to her," he whispered.

"No, you wanted to come over here you talk to her." I glared pushing him forward.

"Hi there," He stumbled forward and she turned around just in time for him to crash into her.

* * *

><p>At Freddy's voice I turned around just as he fell into me. Hands on my back kept me upright and he quickly backed away.<p>

"Mari?" Albus looked at me, shocked as I took off my sunglasses.

"Yeah?" I looked at the three boys who all had wide eyes.

"Y-you cut your hair." Freddy stuttered out.

"What's with all of you?" I laughed poking Albus and Freddy's shoulders.

"Nothing," James blinked pulling them away.

"Oooook." I turned back to the girls and started talking about how the summer had gone so far.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mari let's get in." Rose tugged my arm standing up and taking off her cover-up revealing a floral monokini.<p>

"Okie," I pulled off my cover up and slipped off my flip-flops and hat putting them on the chair I had been on.

"Are you guys going to jump in or what?" Scorpius said from the side of the pool where, he and Albus had just jumped out of the water. Albus had been acting weird since I got here he wasn't even looking at me, just watching his feet in the water.

Smiling Rose and I took the jump, splashing them with water and came up looking at the two soaked boys wiping water out of their eyes. "We jumped," I laughed swimming back a little to look at them.

"You're going to regret that." Scorpius jumped in the pool wrapping his arms around Rose and I was reminded of last year and took a glance at Freddy who was laughing with James but the drink table.

Hopping up on the side I bumped my shoulder into Albus, "What ya thinking?"

"Nothing really, I like your new hair though I've never imagined you with short hair."

"Thanks," I smiled, "needed a change; plus you couldn't imagine how heavy all that hair is." I smirked.

"I'm sure it was," he laughed looking up at me and then back down at his feet.

"You know if that water is so amazing why don't you get in it," I smirked and he looked up at me just as I shoved him into the water.

"That wasn't very nice Mari," He grabbed for my arm pulling me in with him and dunking me.

"No, that wasn't very nice," I laughed as he reached for me and I dove down to the bottom pulling on his feet. Then swam to the other side of the pool with him chasing after me and pulled Scorpius in front of me. "Save me." I said in faux terror as Albus surfaced and reached around Scorp to try and get me.

"Albus what are you doing to poor Mari," Scorp glared holding out his arms.

"Repaying her for getting me all wet…again," He smirked dodging under Scorp's arm and I moved behind Rose who yelped as I moved her around. "Come on Mari." He laughed using his quidditch skills and reaching out lightening fast and grabbing my arm lifting me up his arm supporting my back while his other went behind my knees and he walked up the stairs.

"Albus, no!" I yelled as Scorpius raced out of the pool grabbing something from the table as Albus walked to the side of the pool. "Albus Severus Potter," I laughed and saw that Scorpius was clicking away on Albus' camera. All of a sudden I was in the air and falling with a small yell I entered the pool and resurfaced wiping water from my eyes and saw almost everyone laughing including Teddy and Vic who were sitting on the side having just gotten here. "Ya couldn't help?" I came over and flicked his knee.

"Nope, I actually barely recognized you until you opened your mouth" He smiled as I hopped up on the side.

"It's just a hair cut. I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal about it," I giggled.

"It makes you look older," He commented.

"Yeah it makes you look more mature, I think it looks great" Vic said from beside him smiling.

"Thanks Vic." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I had picked up some crisps and a sandwich for lunch and sat down at my chair popping my hat back on my partially dry hair.<p>

"Hi Mari," A guy from school came over, though I couldn't exactly remember his name.

"Hey," I smiled as he sat on the chair beside me.

"Perry, Ravenclaw, two years older."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine." He smiled

"So how do you know Dom?" I asked popping a crisp in my mouth.

"Oh I'm more Lorcan's friend but she kindly invited me any way."

"Oh I knew I had met you somehow, just a terrible memory." He laughed softly along with me. "So you're going to be a 7th year? Excited…sad…"

"Mostly excited just a little sad," He smiled.

"I think I'll be really sad, Hogwarts is like a home to me."

"That would happen when your Dad works there."

"Very trueeee," I giggled.

"Mari," James came up beside me and motioned for me to come with him.

"See ya later, Perry." I waved and followed James over to the door.

"Yes James?" I turned to him.

"Why are you flirting with that guy when Freddy is here, it's kind of rude." He whispered like someone was going to hear him in an empty hallway.

"First of all its not really your business who I flirt with, secondly I wasn't flirting I was just talking to him like Freddy's been talking to Dom's roommate Myra." I frowned at him before walking out over to Freddy who was getting himself a drink.

"You didn't happen to send James to me did you?" I asked getting myself a drink.

"Nope, you didn't send him to me did you?" He questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, why?"

"Well it's just he came over when I was talking to Myra and said something."

"Like accusing you of flirting and saying it was rude?" I laughed and he shot me a look. "He did the same to me when I was talking to a guy."

"Oh," He frowned a little bit hesitating, "Mari I'm not sure how to do this…are you over us?"

"Umm why don't we go inside and talk." I blinked a little surprised and he nodded as we walked towards the door as I grabbed my cover-up and slipped it over my head. We walked into the kitchen where I doubted anyone would go. "Am I totally over you?" I questioned and he nodded. "No, but I know this was the right thing to do. Did I get a little twinge when I saw you today for the first time in weeks yes, was it as painful as when we first split no." I looked down at my fingers.

"Ok, it's the same for me I guess, though I did get a little jealous when I saw you talking to him." He gave me a slight smile, "James' just is trying to look out for us."

"I know, I probably shouldn't have snapped at him." I laughed slightly when I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug. Smiling I wrapped my arms around him too before we both pulled away.

* * *

><p>About an three hours later people were starting to go home since it was getting a bit cold with storm clouds rolling in. Dom was saying goodbye to everyone and thank yous for the gifts when I decided to head up stairs to take a shower and change. After drying my hair and smoothing out my bangs I slipped into my flare jeans and a normal blue racer back tank top, not wanting to put my contacts in I put on my glasses and looked over my jewelry. I hadn't worn the bow necklace or ring since our break up and that was my go to thing, so now I was a little lost. After standing there for a bit I put a long silver and white pendant on and some silver studs.<p>

Nodding in the mirror after applying some liner I still didn't want to go down stairs and looked over my still packed truck and got up to unpack. First thing I got out was my iPod and flipped it on putting on the ear buds so the people downstairs wouldn't be bothered. I let out a little giggle when the first song that came on was Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry, it had been my song for the break-up, and I started singing softly to it as I moved back and forth between my trunk and closet. I had little crumble in my emotions and I stopped singing standing over my trunk as the song continues through the last couple lines.

"What about another?" Startled I jumped slightly and looked over at Albus who was leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" I pulled out a head phone glaring at him.

"Oh about since, 'I didn't feel that fairytale feeling.'" He walked over sitting on the side of my bed. "I've got the pictures from the party to put in the frame."

"Oh, ok let me get it." I went to my shoulder bag and got the picture frame handing it to him.

"This one's my favorite," He laughed softly holding it out for me to see.

Looking down I smiled It was a moving picture of him looking down at me about to throwing me into the pool both of us smiling and then he launched me into the air and I landed with a huge splash as he looked down still laughing. "I love it." I handed it back to him so he could put it in.

"Are you ok Mar?" He looked up at me and I gave him a soft smile pushing everything over so I could sit down beside him.

"Honestly, I'm better than I was before," I bit my lip leaning my head against his shoulder I felt him take my hand.

"It still hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes." I answered knowing he was talking about more than Freddy. That he knew that the break up with Freddy reminded me slightly of the heart break I had with my mom.

"I'm here Mari."

"I know." I looked up into his green eyes smiling softly and a piece of hair slipped down covering my eyes.

"Good," he reached up brushing it back behind my ear looking in my own eyes.

"Mari!" I heard Lily call from downstairs and I jolted up off the bed which knocked him back slightly. "Oh, sorry, better go see what she wants," I rushed out and down the stairs before I slowed replaying what just happened in my head. "What was that?" I whispered to myself before going in the den where everyone was.

"Oh good, we're going to play a game and need a 4th player." Lily smiled up at me and I went to sit beside her and Rose.

* * *

><p>Albus' POV<p>

"What was that?" I whispered to myself as I heard Mari rush down the stairs. "I can't possibly like Mari can I? I mean sure she did look fit today but that just an observation…right? We've always been best friends, even brotherly and sisterly, then again most brothers don't think of their sisters as fit, or stare into their eyes and think they are beautiful. I definitely don't do that with Lily, in fact the thought makes me a bit sick…" Shaking my head I got up off the bed and made my way downstairs and into the den where the girls were circled around the table playing some game. I don't think she even heard me enter the room and I looked over at her as I sat down.

That top really showed off how much she's matured, that's a nice way to put it right, so I don't seem like a perv? She tipped her head to the side stretching …oh Merlin, now I'm observing her.

Shite, I think I like my best friend.


	45. Chapter 45

To say that I had been avoiding Albus like the plague for the past week wouldn't be an exaggeration.

It took an amazing amount of talent and impeccable timing to know exactly when to leave the room when he was walking in. Thankfully he and James were out playing quidditch so I could go down to the pool and swim a little bit. After changing I wrapped a towel around my body and walked down flipping on the stereo system to my favorite radio station. It was way too hot to start out tanning so I just threw the towel on the chair and walked up to the diving board doing a sleek flip into the pool.

I've always loved just sitting at the bottom of the pool and looking up at the sky, it always used to freak Dad, Harry, and Ginny out when I did this but by know they've gotten used to it. I saw a blurry person walk up to the side of the pool and figured it was Lily so I pushed up off the bottom, and wouldn't ya know it. The one time I let down my guard my whole plan to avoid Albus crashed and burned because there he was standing looking down at me through his sunglasses in his shorts and tank, his hair was matted at the sides from sweat and his skin had a slight red tint.

"Good game?" I looked up and he slipped off his shoes sitting down on the side, putting his feet in the pool.

"Yeah, it was good," he looked up.

"You lost didn't you?" I laughed treading water.

"Maybe," he playfully glared and I rolled my eyes diving back down to the bottom of the pool and looking up. Suddenly his feet disappeared and I saw him jump in disrupting the nice calm water and came down to me sitting on the bottom with me. After a couple seconds I pushed up needing air and he followed. "I think you were supposed to be a Merperson."

"Maybe, after all I do love music and always do feel calmer in water." I smiled looking over at him going up to float on my back.

"Mari, Albus Hogwarts letters are here." Ginny called from the house and I quickly swam to the side of the pool.

"What are you so excited about?" Albus questioned jumping out behind me and I handed him my towel after drying off myself.

"James O.W.L. results," I smiled and realization washed over his face was we raced in the kitchen where Lily and James were already reading with Harry and Ginny watching James specifically.

"I got an Outstanding!" He yelled throwing up his arms and dancing around wildly.

"What else did you get," Lily asked snatching the results out of his hands, "one Outstanding, four Exceeds Expectations and One Acceptable and One Poor."

"One poor in what?" I asked looking at his envelop which had a bump in it and took it looking in there.

"Divination," She commented handing the paper to her mom as I opened my mouth shocked.

"James you should finish opening the letter," I knocked him out of the happy dance and smiled handing it to him.

"OH My Merlin!" He yelled pulling out the shining silver badge. "I've been made captain." He quieted and swear he was going to faint.

"Mari you might want to check your letter too," Ginny remarked handing it to me and I felt a similar bump and ripped it open to reveal a similar badge with a big P on it with the red and gold Gryffindor crest behind it.

"I'm prefect?" I stared at it letting it sink in. "I'm prefect!" I smiled joining in on James happy dance and heard the others laughing.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids we are going to get all your school items first then you can go and have fun until we go home; no complaining, agreed?" Hermione looked over all of us and we nodded.<p>

"Ok to Flourish and Blotts first then." Ginny commented and we all stood from the fountain in the middle of the street where we usually met up before and after shopping. Linking arms with Rose with Albus beside her we walked into the shop and began searching for our school books which weren't much since we would be using most of the same ones. James, Dom, and Freddy were mostly the ones getting books; which speaking of they had all done really well on their O.W.L.s especially Dom of course. After getting piles on books it was decided that we needed to go to Madam Malkin's.

"Mari you need some new shirts and another skirt so you go first." Ginny pushed me up as I groaned slightly and moved behind the curtain.

"Wonderful to see you again Miss. Longbottom, you know the drill." I looked at the older woman she was probably in her late 50's and worked with Madam Malkin.

I stood there my arms out as she went around me tucking and reshaping the white button up shirt with her wand quietly humming. Next she moved on to the skirt and finally I was allowed to change back to my jeans and ruffled tank top as she made adjustments to the other 3 shirts and handed them to me to go pay. As I headed out of the room I heard mild complaining from James as Ginny pushed him up to the room I was just in. I also noticed Louis gone probably into the other room to get all new robes and clothing since he had quite the growth spurt over the summer.

Walking up to the counter I pulled out the money Dad had given me last week after the small party given for Molly, Scorpius, and I for making prefect and James for getting captain, just like we had last year for Dom for getting prefect. Soon afterwards all had finished and we went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and stocked up on quills, parchment, and ink then to Potage's Cauldron Shop and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to stock up on things for potions class.

"Alright you guys can go now, we'll all meet back here at 3:00 understood," Hermione said and we quickly scattered in different directions, Rose, Albus and I heading down the street to fill the next 4 hours.

"I need to go into Madam Primpernelle's to get some more make-up." Rose commented

"Oh come onnnnnn." Albus groaned loudly tipping back his head.

"It won't take that long." I pulled him in behind Rose and I and were greeted by the friendly witch at the counter.

"You know Albus I think this is totally your color," I smiled holding up a light coral color cream blush.

"Oh yeah, ha ha, let's go."

"Alright, just let me get some things then we'll meet you outside. Sound go to you, Rose?"

"Sounds fine to me," she smiled looking at a shelf of potions and I grabbed one of the blushes in a light pink, my favorite purple eyeliner, some red lip gloss that I had been running low on, and my signature scent that smelled of amber and passionfruit then walked up to the counter paying.

"Finally," Albus breathed when we stepped outside sitting on a bench.

"Oh don't be ridiculous it was only five minutes, if that." I replied rolling my eyes and sitting down next to him but made sure to leave space between us not wanting a repeat of Dom's birthday.

"You wouldn't understand. You like everything that I like," He laughed then stopped thinking about what he said for a second, "apart from the obvious things of course."

Trying to hold back a smile I turned to him, "and what would those be?"

"Ya know like…well…"

"Albus, Mari." We both turned our heads to see Scorpius there with his father Draco Malfoy.

"Oh thank Merlin," Albus muttered as we stood and Scorpius came up hugging me.

"Is Rose here?"

"Yeah she's in there," Albus mumbled, motioning over his shoulder and a look of distaste went over Scorp's face.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I smiled over at him he always kind of intimidated me, ok scratch that really intimidated me; I much preferred Astoria.

"Hello Mari, Albus, is everyone here?" He questioned.

"Ginny and Hermione only," Albus said more comfortable around Draco.

"Can I stay?" Scorpius asked.

"We have a dinner party tonight the only reason we're here is to pick up new robes for you." Draco said giving his son a stern look.

"You're really going to make me sit through that whole dinner with the Nott's especially Martha she's horrid." He groaned and I saw the ghost of a smile on Draco's lips.

"We should ask Ginny or Hermione first."

"They're probably at the robe shop actually they said they needed to look for something." I offered.

"Come on we'll go ask and see."

Ten minutes later Rose had joined us and we saw Scorp walking down the street alone. Rose threw her arms around him as he spun her around in a hug. "They said I could come but I have to go home at 4 o'clock for the dinner which is bad but I at least get some time away."

"Good now I won't be the only guy." Albus remarked as we continued to the quidditch store.

"Oh yeah speaking of guy's what are those obvious things." I smirked coming up beside him.

"Oh look a new broom compass," He pointed and walked off towards the display as I stood there laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Albus," A voice came from behind me interrupting the story that Scorpius was telling while we were sitting in the ice cream parlor.<p>

"Umm hi Marcy," He gave a stressed smile.

"Did you get my letter Albus, I never got a reply." She turned and he looked up from his dish.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was busy," He replied.

"All summer?" She pouted but it looked more like a fish.

"Yup all summer, no free time Mum's keeping us really busy isn't she Mar." He looked at me pleading silently.

"Yup really busy, no free time what so ever," I smiled and turned around to face her as she gave somewhat surprised look. I kind of think she didn't know it was me.

"I don't think you need that you're already a little pudgy."

"Lovely to see you too," I smiled before turning back to my strawberry ice cream even though it was true my hips had gotten a bit wider and my stomach had a little extra on there from last year but it wasn't noticeable to the average person especially since I could still fit in the same size clothing easily.

"I'll see you tonight right Scorpius." Martha smiled and Daisy gave her a shocked look evidentially not knowing of the dinner party.

"Unfortunately," he smiled back up at her and she just giggled.

"Good," well either she's really dumb didn't understand, or didn't hear him.

"We should be going it's 2:50," Rose commented and we all stood up and we tried to move back but was stopped when Marcy still stood there.

"Excuse me," I smiled sweetly at her which was difficult and she just stood there ignoring me. "You're just gonna hold us hostage here?" I looked at her confused, what was she gonna do? "Ooook umm," I took a step to the side and she moved to that side.

"Oh my Merlin, move," Rose groaned and just pushed past her Scorpius going behind.

"Come on Mar," Albus grabbed my hand and a little electric shock ran through my system then turned to warmness in my chest. Looking down at his hand I hadn't even noticed the dirty looks Marcy was giving me until she made a slight sound and I looked up at her and saw her glaring as Albus pulled me out of the store.

As we walked to the fountain my hand dropped to my side again and I looked down at the ground frowning slightly. "She pisses me off," He mumbled as Rose and Scorp walked ahead of us.

"All three piss me off," I said and he turned to me.

"It's just she doesn't get the hint, I don't like her why doesn't she just back off."

"I don't know Al, maybe if you get a girlfriend she will," I joked and he just smiled and shook his head. "There has to be someone that you like, Merlin knows you've gone on enough dates."

"Over half of them just want to know about my family, and the others well it's just not there. As for a specific person well…" He stalled and turned to me smiling. "I'm not quite sure if I like her or not."

"Who's her?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." He smiled as we met up with the group. Walking up to Ginny I took the package she held out to me and thanked her.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"You'll see at schooool."

* * *

><p>"Secrets aren't nice Mari," Freddy smirked and I was glad we were mostly back to normal.<p>

"You'll see at schooool," I laughed

Sitting at on my bed reading a book I noticed the parchment on my nightstand start to glow. Dog earring the page I closed my book in my lap and picked it up.

I have a huge problem.  
>Gigantic<br>Monstrous  
>I have no clue what to do.<p>

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>What?<p>

She kissed me she trapped me in cloak closet when I went in to get their things to finally leave and just jumped me. What am I going to tell Rose, I should tell her right it's better to right?

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>Yes it's better to tell her how I'm not quite sure if it's better to in person or in a note. If it's in person she has the chance to hex you or something, but in a note she can ignore the rest and not get the point. I'd actually go with in person.<p>

Really? I don't know if that's a good idea.

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>Yup<p>

You're not saying this for your own entertainment are you?

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>Only partically.<p>

Mari this isn't a joke it's horrible.

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>It's not that bad she'll not even be mad at you she trusts you. Though she will be pissed at Martha and will probably curse her when she sees her next.<p>

When?

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>Tomorrow when you guys come over to spend the night before the Weasley Bash.<p>

Ok, night

To Scorpius Malfoy  
>Night Scorp<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok Rose you just have to remember to hear him out."<p>

"Why?" She question very skeptically.

"Just because," I ushered her into the room to a very scared looking Scorpius.

Albus and I had waited outside the door listening for any signs of a struggle for about 10 minutes before "What!" came through and we went in.

"She did what!" She looked furious and Scorpius most looked relieved that she wasn't mad at him. "I'm going to jinx her so bad next time I see her she won't be able to do anything for a week."

"Rosieeee," I smiled coming up to her, "calm yourself we don't want you getting detention the first week of school, or worse have to have me give you detention."

"That would be tough on you wouldn't it." She rolled her eyes.

"Very much so," I nodded and she shook her head, "told you she wouldn't be mad at you for it."

"Why would I be mad at you for what she did?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do not know," He smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back.

"You drank like ten bottles or mouthwash right?"

"And four tubes of toothpaste," He laughed leaning down again to kiss her lips.

"Oooook, well that wasn't nearly as entertaining as I thought it would be." Albus said and I picked up a pillow smacking him in the chest.

"Neither are you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Speak for yourself Mari Alice Longbottom." He retorted poking my side.

"Oh I think I'm terribly entertaining, you would be bored all the time if I wasn't here."

"Probably true," He smiled, "especially with these two snogging all the time."

"Very true," I smirked then felt a pillow hit my head and turned to see Rose smirking.

* * *

><p>That Morning I got dressed in a white and orange sundress with white flats that had tiny cut outs in them. As for my makeup and hair I kept it pretty simple with brown liner and eye shadow with mascara and a just some slicked some chap stick over my lips while my hair was straightened and left down to show off the new style and added a jean jacket.<p>

"Ready to go?" Albus stuck his head in the door and I nodded grabbing the picture frame off the table and the parchment along with my book for the ride to school.

The ride to the train station was filled with a bit of bickering between siblings but that was pretty normal. By the time we entered the platform Rose, Hugo, Dom, Louis, Freddy, and Roxie were there and we went to stand by them talking. Soon afterwards Teddy and Vic showed up with Molly and Lucy not far behind.

"Try to be good this year," Teddy said to me.

"I have to, I'm a prefect now." I smirked but knew I'd probably still get in a bit of trouble.

"Yeah ok," He smiled and picked me up in a huge bear hug. After that I said my goodbyes to Ginny and Harry getting and giving hugs then got on the train following Rose and Albus. As soon as we got settled in it was time for Scorpius and I to head off to the prefect's cabin to not only meet the other 20 prefects and the Head Boy and Girl for that year. After arriving we took a seat next to Dom, Xander, and Lorcan looking around I noticed that most were there already including Lexi and who had been chosen for the Hufflepuff house.

"Hey Lex," I smiled.

"Hi Mari," she seemed far too happy, "this is Ryan Fitz."

"Yello Ryan," I gave a slight wave.

"Hey," He returned a wide smile.

Over the next 5 minutes people filed in and we moved around to sit next to who would be our partners on patrols and luckily mine was Dean; Scorpius' was Elodie. The Head Boy and Girl, Jacob Anderson a Ravenclaw and Abby Nelson a Hufflepuff stood looking over all of us.

"Alright we've made a schedule of when you'll all be patrolling along with the rules," Abby said.

"We know that most of you know these rules and what's expected of you but we'll still go over them just listen or be quiet while we go over them for the 5th years," Jacob came in it appeared to annoy Abby a bit.

Over the next like 10 minutes they ran through the rules and answered questions that anyone had. "Ok so now for the train schedule, 5th years you'll be taking the first round and the also the 3rd and each will take a portion of the train. If you have any questions or problems at least one of us will be here at all times." Abby smiled and ok's were heard all around

"Alright well then you're all excused." Jacob finished

Patrolling was kind of boring Dean and I talked about the summer and such how things had gone and about the surprise for all of my friends.

"So we're meeting right after we get off the train in the trophy room and wait until we're told to come up. It's going to be a total surprise to the rest of the school." Dean commented and I have to admit I was super excited about it.


	46. Chapter 46

Credit to Darren Criss of course for 'Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts - A very Potter Musical'

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Rose looked over me as we came in the great hall and I started walking towards the front to go down to the trophy room with my bag.<p>

"My surprise," I just smiled and met up with Dean as we walked through the door.

"Alright everyone lets warm up." The choir captain, Ella Williams, said and we all formed a half circle around her. That's right I joined the choir that's my big surprise and it had been decided over the summer to sing an song at the feast. Thankfully they had decided to make it a bit more entertaining well up to date so they sang some popular songs along with the Latin ones.

"Every go get changes into our new uniforms." All of us girls headed behind the curtains set up and changed into our new black a-line dresses with black high heeled ankle booties. While the guys had simple black trousers, white button ups and black ties. Some girls applied make up and fixed their hair until Ella called us all to line up to go out.

"You ready to sing in front of everyone?" Dean asked as we walked forward.

"I think so," I smiled just as McGonagall signaled for us to come out.

Lining up in our formation I blended right in with the girls and looked down at the Gryffindor table spotting my friends not paying any attention. Taking our formation we waited for Ella to count us in and one of the guys names Allen moved forward.

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around._  
><em>Man, its September, so I'm skipping this town<em>  
><em>Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now…<em>

We all Joined in swaying slightly back and forth…

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_  
><em>I gotta get back to school.<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,<em>  
><em>where everybody thinks I'm cool.<em>

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,_  
><em>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<em>  
><em>Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.<em>  
><em>AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back.<em>

Emmett took the center stage position Allen previously had…

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_  
><em>take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<em>  
><em>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome<em>

Next Maggie came up singing her part…

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_  
><em>defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<em>  
><em>and do it all with my best friends along, 'cuz together we're totally awesome…<em>

Suddenly another girl named Ari jumped forward mic in hand…

_yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!_  
><em>It's been so long, but we're going back<em>  
><em>don't go for work, don't go there for class<em>

Maggie: _As long as were together…_

Ari:_ …gonna kick some shush…_

Together: _... and its gonna be totally awesome!_  
><em>This year we'll take everybody by storm,<em>  
><em>stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm<em>

After they moved back in formation and we all sang together dancing slightly and moving around…

_yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around_  
><em>it's like we're sitting in the lost and found<em>  
><em>don't take no sorcery<em>  
><em>for anyone to see how...<em>

_we gotta get back to hogwarts_  
><em>we gotta get back to school<em>  
><em>we gotta get back to hogwarts<em>  
><em>where everything is magic-cooooool<em>

_back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_  
><em>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<em>  
><em>it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at<em>  
><em>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS<em>

_Were back to learn everything that we can_

_Its great to come back to where we began_  
><em>And here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!<em>  
><em>Come on and teach us everything you know<em>  
><em>The summers over and were itchin' to go<em>

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_  
><em>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<em>  
><em>it's all that I love, and its all that i need.<em>  
><em>at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,<em>

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends_

_To Gryffindor!_  
><em>Hufflepuff!<em>  
><em>Ravenclaw!<em>  
><em>Slytherin!<em>  
><em>Back to the place where our story begins<em>  
><em>At Hogwarts, Hogwarts,<em>

Jumping forward I stood in front of them all putting my hand up to my ear…

_I'm sorry, what's its name?_

All the choir member shouted. _Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

Smiling I turned to the rest of the students putting my hands up to my ears.

_I didn't hear you guys!_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

Laughing slightly Allen sighed flopping to the ground with the mic…

_Man, I'm glad I'm back._

By the end of the song everyone was clapping and we all took a slight bow before walking back down to the trophy room to change.

oOo

Walking back to the table in my uniform I heard slight whispering and hoped it was mostly good whispering.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Rose exclaimed when I came to the table.

"Because it was a surprise that's the point of a surprise," I smiled putting some roasted chicken on my plate with smashed potatoes.

"That was amazing," Freddy smiled over and me and James just nodded his mouth stuffed with food.

"When did you guys even practice?" Dom asked.

"Well we mostly practiced in the last month and getting past James and Albus wasn't really that difficult. Ginny had to distract Lily sometimes but otherwise it was easy."

"I take offense to that I'm supposed to be the older brother." James spoke after swallowing his food.

"Oh well I'm very sorry I guess I'll ask you next time." I rolled my eyes.

Soon afterwards we were instructed to help the first-years to the dorms all of us even though there were 10 little first year Gryffindors and 6 of us. As we were walking the 7th years leading, and us 6th and 5th years basically rounding them like they do cattle.

"Excuse me," I looked down to see a tiny first year girl that looked even younger than 11 years old.

"Yeah?" I smiled down at her.

"I really liked that performance."

I held back the urge to just wrap her up in a hug and squeeze, "Thank you what's your name?"

"Penelope Atwood, but most call me Penny" She said as we continued walking up the stairs and I heard the 7th years saying something.

"Well hello Penny I'm Mari Longbottom." I smiled and instinctively hoped over the trick step but watched as she got caught along with another student. "Sorry should have warned you," I turned holding out my hand and pulled her out as Xander pulled the boy out.

"Does it always do that?" she looked back at it.

"Yup you get used to it and by probably 3rd year will just hop over it."

"What about the pictures and the ghosts?"

"Well their always around, the pictures are pretty friendly but some are grumpy in the morning; same with the ghosts especially Sir Nicholas our house ghost. The only one you have to really watch out for is Peeves the poltergeist he never does terribly mean thing just pranks." I saw a slight fear in her eyes. "It's not something to be afraid of it's just something like water balloons or something." The fear eased somewhat and I just smiled, "that will fade quickly," I giggled and a small smile appear as we came to the door.

"Alright this is our door to Gryffindor Tower," Bo commented and the Fat Lady looked down at all of us. "salus in arduis" he said and the door opened and we all filed into the common room and we fell back against the wall allowing the first years to crowd around the 7th year prefects.

"Alright so to get in, as you just saw, you say the password which right now is 'salus in arduis.' We will change it every 2 months and we will let you all know the new one that morning on the bulletin board," Elena said.

"Speaking of the bulletin board you want to check it often this is how you will be notified of everything in the school from clubs to cancellations in classes," Bo finished. "There's two staircases the one on the left leads to the boys dorms and the right is the girls. Boy's don't even try it's charmed and will turn into a slide and a bunch of angry girls will slide down on top of you." He smiled and it caused some of the firsties to ease up and laugh.

"Just remember that all of us in this room are more than willing to answer any questions. Now go on up and check out your dorms." Elena smiled and some raced up while others just walked up.

"I really want to go up and change," I mumbled fidgeting with my knee high socks and skirt but knew I couldn't since I had to represent the prefects and stay in uniform with my badge until about 11 o'clock at least. Walking over to a chair I sat down and was glad I didn't have to patrol tonight and the 7th year Hufflepuff boy and Ravenclaw girl with the Head Boy and Girl had to. Soon after the firsties disappeared people started streaming into the common room and soon Rose, James, Freddy and Hugo were sitting around with Dom, Xander and I. Dean had gone and joined Flynn and Chase over to the side of the room.

"Hi Freddy" A girls voice came from behind me and I turned looking at the one and only Dawn.

"Umm hey," He looked confusion written on his face as he looked at the now taller blonde.

Biting my lip I just looked forward at Rose who was in the chair across from me. Silently she moved her hands up and down telling me to breath and I looked back at her.

"It's Dawn remember the girl your ex attacked." She glared at me and I just shrugged a small smile on my lips.

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering since you're now back on the market if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Nope." Shocked I looked over at him; I figured he would say yes, she was pretty after all not that she wasn't a titchy first year.

"What?" her eyes grew to the size of grapefruits.

"I said no," He shrugged.

"Are you with someone else?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Oh my Merlin he just doesn't like you." Hugo replied from his spot on the floor and she looked down and him.

"Umm Mari?" I heard a tiny voice from behind her and stood up seeing Penny and a two other girls.

"Yup?" I smiled down at them.

"We're just wondering about some things."

"Ok shoot, oh this is Dom and Xander the 6th year prefects." I said motioning to them and they waved.

"Well I've got a question about flying." One of the girls said and I moved back sitting on the edge of the chair after saying a small excuse me to Dawn and she huffed marching away. "Penny and I are muggle borns so we don't really understand it." Another girl said right out, far more outgoing than Penny.

"Well I'm personally not that great with flying but…well all of them are," I said pointing to the group.

"I'll pass it to you mighty quidditch captain," Dom smiled and James excitedly sat up and looked at the three girls.

"Well broomsticks aren't like your normal muggle ones that have charms built in for them to work along with some protective charms to keep the rider on. Also it's not as uncomfortable as it would seem since along with the other charms there a cushioning one so you actually hover a couple centimeters off the stick." He smiled and I was actually surprised at the care in his voice.

"So what about flying lessons, it's not dangerous is it." Instantly all their eyes went to me and I looked up at the ceiling a wide smile set on my face as I held in a laugh.

"Well it can be dangerous but not seriously, Madam Warrington would have you fixed up in a couple of minutes." Dom smiled.

"Yeah just look at Mari here." Hugo came in a large smirk on his face and I picked up the pillow and threw it at him.

"It was just a little accident, my family doesn't have good experiences in flying." I laughed slightly

"What happened?"

"She fell about twenty feet onto rocky ground smashing her head into a rock," Oh lovely blunt Hugo.

"Shut it," Rose smacked his face with another pillow.

"Yeah but I woke up like an hour later totally fine. I'm like the only person that's done that badly in flying class since my Dad he broke his wrist but it was mended in a couple minutes."

"A broken bone was fixed in a couple minutes!" Penny exclaimed

"Yeah that's a simple spell," I smiled.

"This is so cool." The other one replied

"When can we try out for quidditch?" the third one finally spoke getting a bit of courage.

"In your second year, I'm the captain, actually this is our team right here though we need a seeker since he graduated last year."

"Ok," She smiled.

"Oh there's the guys in our year let's go introduce ourselves," The more outgoing one said and they waved goodbye and walked off to the other little firsties.

"I can't believe we were all that tiny once," I fell back into the chair making sure to keep my skirt down.

"Yeah now we have to take one of the biggest tests of our lives this year." Rose groaned leaning back in the chair.

"It's not that bad really?" Dom shrugged looking at us.

"I remember you guys last year, you were all miserable." Lucy commented and instantly my eyes flashed to Freddy and his eyes to me but it seemed to go unseen by everyone else.

"So Mari do you think you could beat up Dawn for me again," He smiled.

"Sorry I've got to set a good example you'll have to deal with her yourself." I laughed glancing over at the blonde.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mar we aren't going to make it to breakfast if you don't hurry up." Groaning I sat up in bed and was glad that I had taken a shower last night. Silently, I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair braiding my bangs back and pinning them, then applied some brown eyeliner and shadow and decided to wear my new plastic, black framed, square glasses. Sighing slipped on my skirt and white shirt and sweater vest pinning the prefects badge to it. Then I finally finished off the outfit with grey knee socks and black flats.

"Alright I'm ready," I smiled hopping down the stairs to Rose and Laine who were waiting on the couches.

"Finally," Laine commented walking towards the door.

"Oh you won't even eat," I stuck my tongue out at her.

When we got down to the hall we had a good hour to eat and Dad was making his way up and down the table handing out timetables.

"Hey Dad," I got up hugging him.

"Hey Sweetie," I pulled back sitting back down on the bench as he sorted through the box.

"Here you three are," He smiled and handed me the piece of paper.

"Double potions first thing today? Really?" I laid my head down on the table and heard him chuckle moving down the table.

"Atleast it's with Al and and Scorpius."

"Yeah that means it's with Martha too," I glanced over at her and instantly a fierce look went to her eyes.

The rest of breakfast was mostly filled with silence. People evidentially to tired to even try to talk except the first-years who were either talking excitedly or had a slight green tint to them. I had heard their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs so it wouldn't be that bad.

Now walking into the Potions classroom will be bad, and it was. Rose and I took separate sides of the table so she could sit next to Scorp. While Laine and Liane took seats next to each other with Ashley and Martin at the table to our left.

"Oh great Gryffindor's," I heard the familiar screeching voice come from the behind me and Rose's eyes glared hard over my shoulder.

"Calm down," I whispered and her glare turned to me, "ok never mind." I turned my eyes away and heard a chair pull out behind me bumping me roughly into the table.

"Oh so sorry," I turned staring Marcy in the face.

"I'm sure you are," I smiled and pulled out my book, ink, and a quill from my bag setting them all up with my cauldron over to the side. Looking over my shoulder I saw Marcy sitting next to Martha and she was also setting her things up just un-stoppering her bottle of ink and set it on the edge. Smirking I tucked my wand under my arm.

"Flipendo" I whispered and saw the ink bottle go onto the floor shattering.

"Ahh!" She pulled her feet up but it was too late. The ink had splattered all over the floor, her feet and up her legs.

Turning around a small smirk was on my and Rose's lips as everyone looked at the mess and I tucked my wand away.

"I saw that," was whispered in my ear and I turned my head to see Albus smiling as he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I turned a small blush working its way on my cheeks.

"Uh huh," Scorpius smirked leaning over and kissing Rose on the cheek softly as he took his seat.

"Miss. Vaisey what happened here!" Professor Anthis exclaimed walking into the room to see Marcy complaining about her ruined new shoes.

"I don't know it just fell," She cried out.

"Next time be more careful," She siphoned the ink off the floor and what she could off Marcy's clothes then vanished the glass. "You'll have to live with that for now."

"Professor!" Marcy yelled but quieted as soon as Anthis gave her a look.

"Miss. Vaisey I suggest you calm down and sit you won't be needing ink anyhow today since we will mostly be reviewing, then making a wit sharpening potion which should come easily to all of you." She walked up to the front of the class as Marcy continued to grumble.

oOo

After an hour of listening and answering questions about certain antidotes we had learned about last year we were set loose to make out potion. Not even having to look in the book I walked to the ingredients closet and pulled out scarab beetles, armadillo bile, and ginger root.

"So how was last night?" Albus asked as we walked back to the table.

"It went ok, a group of firsties asked us some questions about flying which James was more than happy to answer." I smiled grounding my scarab beetles.

"Yeah well the girl firsties really liked Scorp," Albus smirked and I looked over at him and he nodded a look of distaste on his fast.

Laughing slightly I started cutting my ginger root when I was bumped from behind and the knife went into my finger. "Oww," the knife clattered to the tabled as blood started dripping from my finger.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Mari," Marcy smiled.

"Oh so am I," I smirked looking down at her stained socks and her eyes went wide in realization. "Professor!" she yelled and Anthis came over.

"Miss. Vaisey if I have to tell you to quiet down once more I'm taking points, now what's the problem. Mari what happened to your finger," she pulled out her wand conjuring a towel and handed it to me and I wrapped it around my finger.

"Oh Marcy here just accidentally bumped me and the knife just cut my finger. It's not a big deal," I smiled and continued holding the towel on my finger.

"Alright well Mr. Potter if you would please help Miss. Longbottom and I'll accept just one potion for the both of you."

"Thank you professor," I smiled and she turned going to check on the others and I smiled over at Marcy's sour face.

"You ok?" Albus whispered looking down at my finger and I pulled back the towel where it was still bleeding a little.

"I'm fine," I smiled and looked down at the lime green beginning of the potion. In the next 20 minutes we had the familiar dark orange potion in the vial to hand to Professor Anthis and walked out of the classroom to lunch.

oOo

"Excuse me," a little girl in Slytherin robes tapped Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Oh hello," Scorpius looked at her confusion written on his face.

"I was just wondering where the Charms classroom was. I have it after lunch and totally got lost this morning."

"Oh umm well do you know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is?" she gave small shake of her head saying no.

"We can show them since we had D.A.D.A next. That way you guys don't have to go up two extra floors then back down for History of Magic," Rose offered.

"Oh alright," the girls smiled faded a little bit as she looked at the two of us.

"Well let's get going," I stood up and we all walked out of the room together.

"Bye," Scorpius pulled Rose into a quick kiss, their normal goodbye.

"You ready?" I asked the first year and she watched Rose and Scorpius pull away.

"They're together?"

"Yeah since Christmas of last year," I looked down at her and she looked a little disappointed.

"Are you and him together?" she pointed between me and Albus. Instantly we took a step away from each other.

"No!" He replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Alright," she gave him a small smile and we finally got on our way up the stairs and showed her to the classroom and then to our own.

Walking in I saw the some people were there already mostly Ravenclaws, with Molly sitting in the middle row.

"Hey Molly," I smiled and she looked up from her conversation with the boy next to her.

"Hey Mar, Rose," She smiled at the two of us and we sat in the desk to the right of her. "This is Jake my prefect partner."

"Hey," Rose and I said at the same time; I knew I had seen him somewhere. Quickly people filed into the classroom followed by Professor Valios.

"Alright we're going to get started right away so take out your parchment and ink." Jumbling of items was heard around the room as he looked around then started speaking again as every got settled. "We'll be starting conjuration theory today, and also be practicing the small ones we've learned in earlier years such as bluebell flames."

oOo

Defense against the dark arts hadn't been much more fascinating starting on the theory shield charms and I was pretty thankful that it was over. Tonight wouldn't be much of a break though since I had choir practice at 7:00 and prefect duty at 9:00 along with Scorpius.

Hurrying to eat my piece of roast and jacket potato I noticed James looking at me weirdly, "What?"

"You have an extremely large mouth," He smiled taking a bite of his roll.

"Shut it, I have to be on the third floor in 15 minutes," I glared and threw a piece of carrot at him and pushed the last piece of potato in my mouth and waved at everyone running out the doors and up the stairs to the room where we would practice, thankfully I wasn't the last person there.

"Alright now that everyone is here I have a HUGE announcement!" Ella beamed once we had all gotten there and settled. "Professor McGonagall decided that we are going to have another Halloween dance this year and we're going to be the entertainment." Excited whispered sounded around the room. "She thought that our beginning of the year performance was fantastic and so she decided that we're it. Now of course we aren't going to perform as a choir the whole dance we'll stagger the performances so everyone can have a break and dance. Also we'll do a number at the feast for the first and second years, so we'll get started on that today and also sign up for slots to fill throughout the dance."

In the end we had filled the whole time with performances and a minimal amount of regular music playing over the speakers. In the end I was a soloist for 2 song, 2 songs with other girls, duets for 2 songs, a backup singer for 3 songs, and finish it off with a big girls group one.

Now I was walking back down to the Great Hall to meet up with the other prefects where the Head Boy and Girl were going to prep us for our first time out and then set us loose. "Alright so you'll be patrolling with your partners at least for the first time and then you can split up if you feel comfortable enough," Jacob clarified.

" Scorpius, Elodie you'll be taking the Dungeons to the third floor that includes the grounds. Dean and Mari you'll be doing the fourth to the towers. Next time you can change it up if you want to but just make sure you get all floors and towers. All good?" Abby said.

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Uh-huh"

"Yup"

"Alright then go ahead." Jacob motioned for us to go and we all filed out going separate directions.

"It should be fun," Dean commented as we walked down a corridor.

"The dance or this?" I laughed softly.

"The dance Mari," he chuckled.

"Yeah do you know what you're going to sing with the other guys?" I smiled.

"We have no clue, what about you girls?"

"No clue too, though I'm super excited for the feast song." I laughed out.

"Me too," He laughed along.


	48. Chapter 48

Songs: This is Halloween  
>Rolling in the Deep-Adele<br>Give Into Me-Faith Hill  
>I am Woman-Jordin Sparks<br>Good to you-Marianas trench ft Jessica Lee

* * *

><p>A week before Halloween we got to go to Hogsmeade for costumes and whatever else we needed. We had all come up with the idea to dress as the Tim Burtons Alice in Wonderland creatures kind of as a joke since Ashley went as the original Alice the first time. It had been quickly decided that other than Ash being Alice, Rose would be the red queen, Liane would be the white queen, I would be the Mad Hatter, and Laine would be the Cheshire Cat. Now it was the day of the dance and we were allowed to wear our costumes to the feast.<p>

I looked in the mirror and surprised myself actually. I had put bright blue eyeshadow over my eyelids and a dark magenta color smudged under them with white mascara. My lips had the same magenta color over them. I had crimped and frizzed out my hair pinning and braiding it in a messy bun so I could change between my choir outfit and costume, and a smaller size of the hat in the movie sat crooked on my head. As for my outfit I had decided to wear the one he wears in the fighting sequence with a long blue over coat and red vest. A black and white printed scarf was tied in a bow around my neck and a blue and red plaid a-line skirt around my waist that hit above my knees. I had one blue and red striped sock on my right leg and a black and white one on my left with tan lace up high heeled ankle boots finishing off the outfit. I had debated changing my hair color like Liane had but decided against it. Smiling I sat on my bed and let Ash in front of the mirror as she made last minute adjustments on her costume. She had made the strapless dress that Alice wears when she is smallest including the sash around her arm.

"Is everyone ready yet?" Dom asked sticking her head in the door, she and Lorcan were going as a renaissance couple. "Martin is getting very anxious Ashley."

"Oh we're almost done, tell him to calm down." She shook her head making her long blonde curls bounce slightly. It was quite cute actually, she and Martin we're going as an actual couple to the dance. They have been avoiding the subject of actually admitting they were a couple but finally it happened. Along with Laine and Damon they also had been dancing around being a couple for a long, loooong time and were finally doing it. Then of course Rose was going with Scorpius and Liane was going with Davey Isner a 4th year Gryffindor who had asked. As for me I had been asked but didn't accept knowing I'd been spending awhile on stage and just really didn't want a date.

About five minutes later we made our way down the stairs to head to dinner. I walked down first kind of teasing the guys and going slowly so it would take longer for them to see their girlfriends and dates including Scorpius who was waiting for Rose. Finally I made it to the bottom and called up the stairs and walked over to the couch where Albus was surprisingly standing.

"Where's Paige?" I asked about his Slytherin 4th year date.

"We're not meeting up until after dinner," He smiled looking over my outfit. "Nice outfit, how ya gonna sing with all that make-up on your face?"

"I'm actually going to take it off every time I go back stage and change completely for some of the numbers." I sighed as Ashley walked down the stairs and James and Freddy greeting their dates. "That's why I didn't get a date because I won't be spending much extra time on the floor."

"OOoooohh," He breathed out, "well it looks nice actually."

"Well thank you, I think," I smiled and I giggled softly.

"No, oh, I meant that the Mad Hatter isn't usually cute especially with all that make up but you do."

"So you're saying I look cute?" I smirked over at him and his eyes went wide. "Thanks Al," I looked over at him and he just nodded slightly. Looking around my eyes landed on the clock and saw that we had 10 minutes before dinner started and we would be singing in 30.

Finally they all made it down and we set off for dinner and excitedly ate until I saw people in choir standing up and making their way to the trophy room.

"Time for me to go," I stood and waved goodbye to everyone meeting up with Dean who had also just left his friends. "Well don't you look dashing," I looked down at his 1800's inspired outfit.

"Well don't you look totally and completely bonkers." He laughed and we walked into the trophy room.

"Every needs to line up in formation boys in back girls in front," Ella who was dressed up as a goddess smiled. "Alright we've worked hard for this and you guys sound fantastic so no need to worry just remember to have fun especially on this song." We heard McGonagall start speaking up above introducing us, "Alright lets go."

Walking up in front of everyone the teachers had moved down below and were looking up at us along with every student. Ella counted us in and the boys started followed quickly by us girls.

_Boys and girls of every age  
><em>_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
><em>_Come with us and you will see  
><em>_This, our town of Halloween  
><em>_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
><em>_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night…_

Slowly people jumped in talking as different characters while the rest of us sang along. Smiling I stepped forward as it came to my part after Celia's.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
><em>_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

It ended with all of us laughing hysterically throwing back our heads as everyone's claps filled the Great Hall. After taking a slight bow everyone stepped down the stairs heading to our spots at the table.

oOo

The boys would be starting off the dance followed by Celia, Olive and me singing Rolling in the Deep. Thankfully I didn't have to change for many including this one and as we heard the boys finish their version of Supermassive Black Hole we walked up to see the entire Hall decorated in pumpkins and candlelight. We took the three microphones mine in the middle and tipped all our heads down as the band started off to the side. As Olive started singing looking up…

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

Next Celia looked up singing her lines…

_Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<em>

And finally me…

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do…<em>

We continued alternating lines until we came to the chorus and all sang together as two backups echoed lines behind us quietly. The rest of the song went this way as we rocked back and forth belting out lines holding the old style silver microphones that we would be using tonight.

After I had a good thirty minutes until my next number and went down and went back out to dance for a bit. Smiling I saw the rest of the girls in the middle of the floor dancing to Ella's song choice. "That was great!" Ashley smiled and I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and looked to see Albus holding his camera. Shaking my head I laughed and turned back to Ashley.

"Thanks."

"Want to dance?" I heard over my shoulder and turned around seeing Perry dressed up as prince charming.

"Certainly prince." I laughed and took his hand moving closer to him.

"You're a marvelous singer," he smiled spinning me.

"Well thank you but I'm certainly not the best in this group." I looked up at him.

"How's your year been going so far with O.W. L. classes," he asked.

"Oh you know about as good as your N.E.W.T classes I'm sure." I smirked.

"Yeahhhh fun," He sighed grimacing slightly and I laughed loudly as he dipped me.

We danced and joked around for the rest of the song and a couple after that until it was time for me to go get changed. I quickly slipped behind my curtain and stripped out of my costume and back into my simple navy blue strapless tube dress and black ankle booties and smoothed back my hair a bit removing the hat and replacing it with a headband that had a silver and crystal embellishment on the side. Just as Dean and Spencer finished their song.

"Knock 'em dead," Dean smirked as he passed me on the stairs.

Taking center stage I held the mic stand "It's time to slow down once more so grab your sweetheart and move to the floor." I looked out at everyone and caught Freddy's eye, giving him a soft smile as he lead his date onto the floor.

The band started playing softly and I took a deep breath…

_I'm gonna wear you down,  
><em>_I'm gonna make you see  
><em>_I'm gonna get to you,  
><em>_You're gonna give in to me…_

Smiling out at everyone I looked at the different couples as I started moving to the music. I saw Rose and Scorpius right in the middle and noticed just how cute they looked together…

…_My heart is set on you,  
><em>_I don't want no one else  
><em>_And if you don't want me,  
><em>_I guess I'll be all by myself…_

I looked over at Albus dancing with his partner and felt a little twinge in my chest. He must have felt eyes on him because he looked up and gave me a soft smile as he turned. I started on the last few lines pulling out the twinge and putting it into the song...

…_I'll use my eyes to draw you in,  
><em>_until I'm under your skin  
><em>_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
><em>_Come on, Come on, Give in to me  
><em>_Give in to me_

Smiling I took a small bow when they stopped dancing and clapped, then moved off the stage as the speakers picked up around the hall. I raced back into my costume and makeup putting the hat back on and moved out on the dance floor.

oOo

Over the next 2 hours I had sang my other solo, the other song with Celia and Olive, one duet with Emmett a Ravenclaw, and had done my 3 backups. Now all I had left to do was the all girl song which was next and my duet with Dean which surprisingly had been put last so I had awhile for it. We were all on stage, all 12 of us that is, in our choir outfits which meant I was in the navy blue dress again.

Facing away from the crowd we were lined up and I was two people from Ella who was in the middle. The band started and Ella flipped her head turning around…

_I am woman_

Next the two on either side of Ella turned around, Rachel and Bridget, flipping their hair back…

_I am woman_

Next all of us turned around quickly one at a time on each side of Ella singing…

_I'm a woman, I'm a woman, Yes I am_  
><em>Ain't nobody else can do it like we can<em>  
><em>Said I am woman, I am woman,<em>  
><em>I'm a woman, I'm a woman, Yes I am<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can…<em>

We all moved on the stage dancing as we continued the song and I saw the boys of the choir looking up at us and smirked. We kinda had a bet about who would get more applause and based on the attraction we were getting we would win. Half of us moved down into the crowd walking around and I saw Perry off to the side and walked over moving up against him, smirking.

…_Say Yeaaaahhh…_ Ella sang and held the mic out at all of us and we sang back.

…_Say Yeaaaahhh… _Bridget sang doing the same thing and we responded but this time some other girls joined in.

…_Say yea…yea  
><em>_I'm a woman…I'm a woman  
><em>_I'm a woman…I'm a woman  
><em>_I'm a woman, I'm a woman  
><em>_Yes I am. Ain't nobody else can do it like we can…_

Jumping back into the chorus we walked back up on stage to finish the song ending in the same spots as we had began in with our back to them. The crowd erupted in cheers far louder than the boys had, had and we all turned back around and smiled bowing slightly before most of us went back down the stairs except for Ella, Bridget and, Rachel who were going to sing next.

Smiling I headed back out in my costume to see Perry leaning against the wall watching the door way until he saw me and started walking over. "I hope you didn't mind that so much," I gave a sweet smile looking up at him.

"Oh I didn't but my girlfriend hated it," my eyes went wide, totally shocked.

"I'm soo sooo sorry," I saw a slight smile come to his lips.

"I'm just joking," he smirked.

"That was so mean," I opened my mouth shocked.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Yes, I'm very mad it, was a horrible thing to do," I gave a small glare and saw a bit of fear go into his eyes so I smiled, "want to dance?" I held out my hand.

"I'm suppose to ask that," He smiled but took my hand anyways and then led me onto the floor.

oOo

The last dance this time I changed again but into a floor length red dress and applied a deep red lipstick after straightening in my hair to the sleek angled bob. Dean had change into a white button up, black three button vest, bow-tie, and black slacks. "Ready?" I smiled over at him as Spencer and Emmett finished up their song.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He gave a little half smiled and I giggled softly.

"You'll be fine." I smiled and he walked up just as the music was starting…

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out  
><em>_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

I walked up to just where no one could see me as the music pick up a bit…

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up  
><em>_I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_

I saw Dean come out of his slight nervousness and pick up the mic from the stand as I held mine in my hands…

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I'll hold you up above everyone_

I started softly singing in the background and slowly stepped out walking to the middle of the stage…

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I think you'd be good to me  
><em>_And I'd be so good to you  
><em>_I would_

Holding the mic a little closer I looked to Dean then out to the rest of the crowd…

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines  
><em>_But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
><em>_and I still have your letter, just got caught between  
><em>_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become_

We turned to each other both singing and I held out my hand …

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I'll hold you up above everyone  
><em>_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I think you'd be good to me  
><em>_And I'd be so good to you_

We started rifting getting closer and looking between each other and the crowd until both us and the music suddenly stopped and I tore my hand away from his moving away. Slowly Dean started singing again the music coming in behind him…

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I'll hold you up above everyone_

I came in softly in the background but grew stronger…

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I think you'd be good to me  
><em>_And I'd be so good to you_

We both moved closer together holding hands again…

_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I'll hold you up above everyone  
><em>_And I do want you to know  
><em>_I think you'd be good to me  
><em>_And I'd be so good to you_

I started singing as he did rifts over the top of me until the end when I belted out a note…

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,  
><em>_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you_

We both ended looking at each other and I smiled at him, nodding slightly. Then we turned out to the crowd and for the first time I noticed that everyone had stopped dancing as were just crowded around the stage clapping loudly. Dean took a small bow and I curtsied before we moved off stage.

"That was amazing!" I laughed throwing my arms around Dean giving him a large hug.

"That was pretty cool." He laughed slightly at my reaction, returning the hug.


	49. Chapter 49

This year was hell. Teachers piled on work and introduced new theories, diagrams and spells to us at least once a week. In the past two month since school had started I had mastered the shield charm which I was pretty good at before but now I could even to protego totalum which was evidentially really good for a 5th year. Besides that we thankfully got to go to Hogsmeade to just have a tiny break at the end of the week for the mid November visit.

"So, Laine are you and Damon more than friends with benefits now?" I smirked looking up at her before taking a bite of my soup.

"Maaaybe," she smirked back, looking down the table at him and we all of course turned our heads just in time to see him wink. Immediately squeals broke out from Ashley and Liane as she brought her sister into a hug, which we all were used to and just hung out letting her hug until she got board or one of us peeled her off.

"So now we only need to get Liane and Mari boyfriends," Ashley smiled still overly happy about her new status with Martin.

"Whoa, no, I'm good with being single, dates are fine but boyfriend, nope I'm good." I held up my hands, "but Liane we can totally set up with someone hot and smart."

"Speaking of hot and smart look who's walking up from the Ravenclaw table." Rose smirked from beside me looking across the table. Looking over I saw Perry the traditional tall, dark hair, handsome, intelligent and funny guy coming towards me. Since the Halloween dance we had been talking well more like flirting a lot which I was more than fine with.

"Hello ladies," He smiled looking over the 5 of us then stopping on me. "Mari, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I smiled and stood up, both of us walking towards the door.

"I hope I'm not too late to ask this," he turned to me, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"Hummm," I bit my lip pretending to think about it.

"Mariii," He laughed.

"Yes of course I will," I smiled just as people started streaming out of the Great Hall signaling that it was almost time for afternoon classes.

"Alright so we'll meet down here at 11?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled and saw the girls walk out of the hall and we said our goodbyes so he could get down to potions.

oOo

"Rose what should I wear?" I looked over my outfits I had laid out.

"That one." I pointed to the black floral pintuck blouse that had blue and pink flowers on it, dark washed skinny jeans, the black peacoat with black ankle boots.

After getting dressed I straightened my hair and applied the pink cream blush to the apples of my cheeks along with light grey eyeliner and eye shadow with some mascara and clear gloss. Looking in the full length mirror I decided that I liked everything and looked at the clock on my nightstand and cursed silently since I has 3 minutes to get down to the Great Hall. Dashing out of the dorm I raced down the stairs and waved to everyone in the common room and ran down the staircase and to the Great Hall. Skidding to a halt in front of Perry, I smiled down at him where he sat against the wall.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're like 2 minutes late it's not that big of a deal. Plus you look cute enough to be late." He smirked standing up.

"So what's your favorite subject?" He asked as we walked into the village.

"Umm I'd have to say Care of Magical Creatures followed by charms. What about you?" I looked over at him.

"My favorite has to be Transfiguration, though I'm best at Defense." I felt his fingertips reach out and touch my hand holding it. Smiling I readjusted my hand holding his also.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking as we passed some of the shops.

"Madam Puddifoot's," He smiled softly.

"Really?" I grimaced slightly and he looked down at me.

"Well that usually where girls like to go."

"Well not this girl," I laughed and pulled him back onto the main street and to my favorite store. "This is one of my favorite stores," I smiled and pulled him into Muggle to Magical. The store where I had gotten my and Albus's sunglasses, walking in I waved to the owner Beth.

"Would you think I was a geek if I thought this was cool?" He held up a wall clock that had mathematical equations for the numbers which then solved themselves as the hands hit the numbers.

"Well you are a Ravenclaw," I smirked as I picked up and old style twin lens reflex camera and instantly thought of Albus and decided to get it for him for a Christmas present.

"Can I just say that I'm overjoyed that you didn't want to go to that tea shop, I've been in there so many times you can only eat those little biscuits so many times." He commented coming up behind me still holding the clock.

"Oh and how many times might I ask?" smirking up at him.

"Could I get by with saying a couple?" I looked up at his hopeful eyes and giggled nodding softly. "Are you into photography?" He looked down at the camera I was holding.

"Oh no it's a Christmas present for Albus I'll just put it on hold until we come down next time like I usually do."

"Oh me too this clock is for…well someone."

"Uh huh sure it is," I giggled, "you're going to hang that up right when you get back to the dorms aren't you?"

"Probably," We quickly went up to the counter and I said a thank you to Beth for holding the camera before we walked back out on the street.

"So you're coming to the Quidditch game right?"

"Of course I am and leading the Gryffindor rally like always," I smirked and he just shook his head laughing softly.

"We won last year I wouldn't get to cocky there, Oliver has been pushing us pretty hard in practice especially us chasers." He looked over at me.

"James has been too," I smiled, "I'm getting pretty hungry want to go get some food?"

"Sure," We walked towards The Three Broomsticks until I saw Albus coming towards me.

"Mari there you are, Neville told me to find you and bring you up to McGonagall's office" He said.

Instantly a stream of what I could have done wrong ran through my head but nothing popped out as particularly bad. "For what?"

"I don't know but he said to hurry."

"Umm ok, sorry Perry…See you later?" I asked and he gave a concerned look nodding. Albus grabbed my hand and we raced up to the castle and to the Headmistress' tower. Albus said the password and we walked up the stairs together. After seeing the looks on both McGonagall and Dad's face I knew that I wasn't in trouble but that something was seriously wrong.

"Mari please sit down," McGonagall spoke and the fact that she had used my first name meant it was really bad. Clinging tightly to Albus' hand I took one of the chairs and he stood beside it.

"Mari," Dad took the seat next to me looking me right in the eyes. "I got a letter this morning from Robert, your stepdad Robert. Apparently Sarah had a car accident yesterday and she didn't make it."

"She's dead is what you mean," I looked at him completely void of any emotion and he nodded slightly.

"He said in the letter that the funeral would be in a couple days and that he also had something to give you. Now it's totally up to you if you want to go but if you do we need to leave today and would be there probably until the end of the week." Looking down at the ground I ran over how I felt about this. Did I really care? She was essentially nothing to me but maybe if I went I could get closure on some of those old wounds. I took a deep breath before I turned up to Albus.

"Should I go?" I asked him biting my lip.

"I can't answer that for you, Mari."

"Yes you can, you know me better than most."

After thinking about it for a bit he nodded, "I personally think you should go, yes."

"Will you go with me?" I asked wondering why I was even considering this.

"If I can, of course I will."

"Can he?" I turned to McGonagall.

"We'll have to ask Harry and Ginny of course but if they say yes then, yes." After getting the ok from Harry we were both sent to pack and I silently just made my way back to the dorm and packed a week worth of clothing including a black cotton a-line dress and blazer in a bag. Just as I was about to write a note to Rose to take care of Effie she came racing into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm," I said, knowing that my voice was lacking emotion, "can you feed and play with Eff, oh and also take notes for me and probably Albus too since I doubt Scorp will." Silently I went through a check list in my head trying to make sure I had everything.

"Mari…" She took my shoulders and forced me to look at her, "what the matter."

"Yeah I think thats all," I grabbed my picture frame off the side table and stuffed it into the bag, "I'll be back in probably a week."

Just nodding she let me out of the room following behind and I moved towards the door and opened it seeing Albus already standing there with a bag in hand. Silently we walked back to the Tower.

"Ok here's a list for both of your assignments, Mari don't worry about your prefect's duty either everything will be covered, same for you Albus." McGonagall said handing us each a roll of parchment

Dad handed each of us some floo powder. Taking the powder one by one, we came in to the ministry where he had a Portkey already set up to bring us to where we would be staying. Only as I moved through the MoM did I realize what I was doing and how fast it was going.

"Alright it leaves in 30 seconds so grab on and remember next Saturday it will leave at 12 pm sharp." The Ministry of Magic person told us and we took hold of the old picture frame. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to meet Albus' green ones reaching over he took my hand and I suddenly felt that familiar spinning feeling as we were transported to a place I hadn't been since I was 9 year old or so I thought. I figured we would land in Seattle, Washington but instead we were in a little park surrounded by trees.

"Dad where are we?" I looked to him as he landed gracefully unlike I had.

"Bellevue remember we came here a couple times when you were younger. It's where Robert said they lived now." He licked his lips tucking the frame in his bag as it started drizzling. "Let's get to the hotel and get settled in."After asking around finally we got to the normal looking hotel."

"Hello, there how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"We would like a room for a week." Dad walked up to the counter as we just stood back behind him.

"Well you guys have travelled a long way," She smiled typing away on her computer. "I see we have one double would that be alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok how will you be paying for this then?" Silently my Dad pulled out his credit card and handed it to her along with his ID. "Alrighty then, may I ask why you're here?" She looked over all three of us and gave me a particularly wide smile which I really didn't want to deal with right now.

"A funeral," I said in a monotone voice, looking up at her with a straight face.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she put on an incredibly fake frown and handed Dad back his card. "Here's two keys and a map of the hotel. Your room is up on the fifth floor just that way."

"Thanks." He took the keys and grabbing his bag off the floor. I turned back once tempted to hex her but Al pulled on my hand and we turned the corner. As soon as we got in the room dad pulled out his wand and transfigured the couch into another bed and set his bag on it while I took the one by the window and Albus took the one next to mine.

"Alright kids how about we get washed up and then go find something to eat." Albus nodded and walked into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. Sitting down on my bed I chewed slightly on my lip as I felt the bed dent beside me. "Robert asked to see you before the funeral which I assume will be either Thursday or Friday."

"You can tell him I will, just ask him when" I looked up at him.

"Ok, I'll do that tomorrow, why don't you and Albus go walk around and explore tomorrow?" He got up kissing my forehead and walked over to the desk where all our papers had been set.

"Alright will do," I gave a little half smile.

oOo

"Why do people keep looking at us weird?" Albus remarked as we walked around the streets I had on some regular dark green wellies, jeans, v-neck tee and a black rain jacket, while Albus was dressed similarly but instead had on black chucks as we walked around the mall

"More specifically they're looking at you. Normally, over here a Brit is pretty sexy, that accent that is." I gave him a little half smile.

"Oh so they like me," he smirked and waved at a girl that was looking right at him.

"Albusss," I whispered pushing his shoulder but letting a slight laugh through.

"Ahh, thats much better," he bumped me back, "I haven't heard that laugh for almost a whole day it was killing me."

"I'm hungry," I smiled, "lets get something to eat there." I pointed to a café type place that smelled of fresh baked bread. We walked in and looked over the menu of the counter for a few minutes before "You ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"What can I get you today?" The girl asked smiling sweetly more at Albus then me.

"I'll get the turkey pesto sandwich, and a bowl of the tomato soup please," I said and turned to Al.

"I'd like the club sandwich with also with a cup of soup," He gave her a little half smile and I swear she almost fainted.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." I answer pulling out the muggle USD Dad had given me after reminding me how USD worked.

After paying she told us they would be out in a couple minutes. "Why don't you get us a table I'll wait for the food," Al offered.

"Ok," I nodded and walked over to a table that sat along the outside of the place. I sat down slipping out of my coat and looked back at the front to see Albus just leaning casually against the counter and a group of three girls, including the girl who took our order giggling and watching him.

"Well hello there," I turned and saw a group of 4 guys walking towards me.

"Hello," I stated simply not really in the mood for it.

"Why don't you come with us if you're here all alone." One of the smirked slightly, leaning down, putting a hand on the table.

"She's not," Albus commented walking over with a tray of food and sitting down in the chair.

"Oh, well how about you come with us anyway?" the one that had been leaning on the table said; he was evidentially the leader. Looking over them I took in their appearance, big muscular guy wearing baggy jeans and cocky smirks on their faces, meaning they were probably the popular guys at their school and had girls hanging off their every word.

Standing up I saw their smirks get wider, "and why should I go with you?" I gently touched his chest.

"Well why stay here with this guy?"

"Well he's smart, kind, generous, and doesn't look at me like a piece of meat, unlike you 4. Now if you would please go try and find a girl that will fall at your feet and leave us alone I would be very happy."

Huffing a bit he looked down at Albus who was happily taking a bite of his sandwich as he looked back up at him, "I'd listen to her."

He looked back and me and I gave him a fierce glare, "Fine stay with the nerd, we know far better looking girls." Giving a little half smile I gave a wave and sat back down in my seat.

"So how's your sandwich?" I asked him before taking a bite of my own.

"Pretty good how about yours?" He laughed slightly and I nodded chewing. "Are those girls still watching me?"

Giggling slightly I looked over and saw them still watching us, "Yup," I popped the 'p.'

"Well aren't we just a couple of zoo animals," He smiled.

After walking around for a little bit more we found our way to Chism Park. "Al why did you say I should come here?" I asked him as we walked to the playground equipment.

"You need closure Mari, whether it be talking to Robert about Sarah or just seeing her one last time." He commented as I sat down on one of the swings. I felt him lean down, his face brushing my hair. "I'll be there for you the whole time," He whispered and then suddenly grabbed onto the chains at my hips, pulling back. Holding on I tipped my head back and closed my eyes to just feel the chilly air and little droplets of rain hit my face as I swung back and forth.

"Ok," I whispered more to myself than him.

oOo

Dripping wet we walked into the hotel room and I saw Dad sitting at the desk working on some essays. "I was starting to wonder when you guys would get back."

"We got a little lost," Albus laughed peeling off his wet shoes and socks.

Laughing, Dad looked over both of us, "well get cleaned up then both of you need to work on your assignments a bit. Hand me your wet clothing and I'll dry it off."

"I call first," I yelled grabbing some clothing out of my bag and racing into the bathroom. After taking a long hot shower I came out in a pair of sweat pants and baggy shirt. "All yours," I smirked handing dad my wet jeans and shirt.

"Yeah, thanks," Al laughed and grabbed some clothing walking into the bathroom. After drying off my clothing Dad came over and sat on the end of my bed.

"Robert got back to me and he would like to meet you on Tuesday," He said.

"You're coming right?"

"Of course I am, I won't leave you unless you want me to." He put his arm around me holding me against his chest just like he used to when I was little.

"I'm worried Dad, and scared too."

"Don't worry sweetie both of us are there for you along with everyone back home." Nodding I pulled back. "Speaking of back home we've gotten a few letters from everyone." He leaned over picking up about ten letters that were stacked on the nightstand.

"Rose is probably really ticked off," I gave a little smile and reached for the letters.

"Just until Albus gets out of the shower then get to work on those assignments you can't fall behind this year." He gave me a stern look which he usually gave only when I was in trouble and I gave a little nod.


	50. Chapter 50

What does one wear to a meeting with their stepfather that they've never met before? Looking over the entire contents of my bag laid on my bed I grabbed a pair of dark wash flare jeans, a long sleeve maroon Henley and a olive colored bomber jacket. After slipping on everything in the bathroom I slipped on some brown flats and walked out into the room where two impatient men sat.

"Ready?" I took a deep breath and both their heads turned looking at me.

"Yup," They both jumped up and I grabbed my bag which had the room key in it and we walked out of the room.

We decided to take a cab to the restaurant called Maggiano's were we would be meeting him for late lunch. The ride was pretty silent and once we pulled up I felt a little knot in my stomach. Walking in Dad gave the hostess Robert's name and she quickly led us to a table were and middle aged man with greying black hair was sitting twiddling his thumbs. He must have heard us walking toward him because his head tipped up as he stood. The hostess left us and I took a step forward studying his face.

"You look so much like her," He whispered.

Unsure of what else to do I just looked up into his brown eyes, "Hi."

"Hi Mari," He gave a small smile which seemed like that's all he could do then looked behind me. "You must be Neville," He commented and I stepped to the side as Dad stepped forwards shaking Robert's outstretched hand.

"Yes and this is Mari's friend I said would be coming Albus." Albus moved forward nodding slightly and shook Robert's hand a little awkwardly before coming over and standing by me. After he moved back to his seat and we all sat down at the circular me right across from him. Almost instantly the waitress appeared and handed us our menus and took our drink orders and walked away.

"I'm sorry I just can't get over your resemblance with Sarah." He commented looking at me.

Giving a small fake smile my gut twisted a little bit and I looked at him, "When did and how did you and Sarah meet if you don't mind me asking?"

"About 5 years ago and married 4, we had been working together for a year but we got set up on a project together. She was so closed off and well reclusive around everyone never went out with us or laughed but eventually opened up."

Just nodding I moved onto the next subject, but the ever so pleasant waitress decided to make an appearance at that moment and returned with our drinks and asked us if we were ready to order. Quickly I scanned the menu for something that I might get the stomach to eat. After deciding on 'Our Famous Rigatoni' I waited until the waitress walked away and turned back to Robert.

"How did you find out about me?"

"Sarah told me about 3 month after we started dating, it was hard on the relationship we actually broke up for a bit but worked it out. She actually had a photo album up that she kept with photos of when you were younger that she showed me."

"Do you know why?" I interrupted.

"Not totally but enough to have figured it out that was one of the main factors in the break up," Looking down at the table I licked my lips playing with my cloth napkin.

"Did you guys have any family?" Albus piped up which surprised Robert I think.

"Yes actually we have one child she's almost 3 her names Katarina after my mother, you'll get to meet her at the wake if you decide to come which will be on Thursday the funeral is on Friday."

"Do others know about me, does she?"

"Yes and no, they know that you're here and might be coming. They don't know why you aren't around or what you are of course. Katarina has seen picture of you but doesn't know the situation though." Nodding I bit my lip.

"So Neville you're a teacher right?" He turned to my dad who had been silent the whole time though I could see the almost perfectly concealed strain on his face to burst out.

"Yes, at Mari and Albus' school." He gave a tight smile, "What do you do?"

"Oh I work at a Law office in Seattle," He gave a smile as our food was brought over. Sighing I was glad that I didn't have talk much more and the rest of the lunch was filled with polite chatter about schooling, choir and other different pointless things. Soon it was over and he said that he needed to pink up 'Kat' as he affectionately called her at his mothers. He told us the details about the wake and the funeral and left.

"How about we just apparate back to the room?" Dad asked looking down at me and I just nodded wrapping and arm around his waist as Albus looked at me and took his arm. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the familiar hook in my stomach until it was released and my feet hit ground. Silently I grabbed my sweat pants and t-shirt and went into the bathroom taking a scalding hot shower. When I came back out they both looked over at me and I just gave a little half-smile.

"What are you working on Al?" I asked looking down at the parchment he was writing on at the desk.

"A very difficult Herbology assignment," We looked over at our Professor who was sitting on the bed a tiny smile on his lips as he watched TV.

"You've got the whole week to work on it since you won't be getting the difficult hands on experience I had planned for this week I had to make an equally as difficult assignment for you two." Rolling my eyes I grabbed the parchment I had started the essay on and sat down opposite of Al.

"Who's filling in for you Dad?" I asked, I hadn't even thought about it before.

"McGonagall called in a favor to my old Professor, Pomona_Sprout," He looked over at us and chuckled slightly, "if you have any questions I'm right here." _

_oOo_

"I'll be down in a couple minutes," I said to the two as I finished applying my eyeliner something had kind of fascinated Albus for some reason and when I asked he just said it's weird.

"Ok we'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes to take the taxi." Giving a small nod I started braiding my bangs back. The both left and I moved to the bed putting on my black cardigan and moved to the mirror and looked over my outfit. I had on simple make up and my bangs we braided and pinned back. I had on simple jewelry, including the bow necklace Freddy had given me which I had started wearing again and silver studs and a black and grey bangle. I had a dark green blouse on under the cardigan and tucked into my high-waisted black a-line skirt that hit just above my knee; lace tights and high heeled booties finished off the outfit along. Figuring that this was a pretty good outfit for the wake I moved to the door tucking the key into my pocket of my skirt. Looking down at my fingernails they felt a little bare without the ever changing nail polish which I took of the first day I got here. I saw Dad and Albus' familiar mops of hair, Albus' significantly darker and messier than Dad's, sitting on the couch and I walked over tapping them both on the shoulder and the stood in their slacks, button down shirt, ties and black shoes. We made our way outside and into a taxi of to the funeral parlor.

Walking in we were ushered to a room down the hall I took a tiny peek in and saw that it was packed and took a few steps back. "I don't know if I can do this," I whispered and both guys turned to me.

Dad opened his mouth to say something but before he could Albus took both my shoulders and looked at in me in the eye. "Yes you can, you know you can. You are a strong person, better than any of those people in there." Closing my eyes I took a couple deep breaths and nodded. He moved to the side and I reached for his hand gripping onto it tightly and he squeezed back. Looking up I saw a tiny smile on my dad's lips and moved behind Albus and I as we entered.

I felt and saw eyes glance at me, turn back, and then back again to stare at me. Trying to ignore them I moved across the room and saw a silver casket at the end. "Not yet," I whispered and Albus nodded pulling me over to the side. Where we saw Robert making his way over to us with a little girl with black curly hair on his hip, as they got closer I noticed she had the same color eyes as me but otherwise she looked just like Robert.

"I'm glad you could come," He gave a tight smile, "Kat do you remember the girl I was telling you about?" she gave a small nod looking over my face. "Well this is Mari, her Dad, and her friend Albus." She struggled slightly and he set her down.

"I'm Katarina," she stated simply in a tiny high pitched voice. Crouching down slightly being careful of my skirt I gave her a small smile.

"Hello Katarina, it's nice to meet you."

"Why do you look like Mommy's old pictures?" Biting my lip I looked up at Robert and he nodded that it was ok to tell.

"Because your Mommy is my mommy too," I looked at her.

"Oh why haven't I ever met you before then?" She asked.

"because I live with my daddy," I pointed up at him and she looked up at him.

I gave her a small smile and she smiled back then looked up at Albus giving a small smile he crouched down beside me.

"Hello, Katarina."

"Hi," She tipped down her face slightly blushing softly. "Why do you guys sound so funny?" She asked and we both laughed softly along with Dad and Robert.

"Well be live very far away where they talk differently," Albus smiled.

"Really?" her eyes grew shocked.

"Yup you know fries aren't called fries there we call them chips."

"Then what do you call chips?" She asked confusion written on her face.

"Crisps," I smiled.

"Cool," She smiled wide and Robert bent down picking her up.

"We've got to go say hi to more people missy, you can talk to Mari and Albus later." He commented a little more of a smile on his face as we stood up too.

"Bye," she waved and I waved before bringing my hand down and grabbing Albus' again.

"Neville?" A voice came from my right and I turned wide-eyed at my grandmother and grandfather. "Mari? Oh My Goodness." My grandmother reached forward tightening her arms around me and I just stood there looking at my Dad's surprised face. They had never been particularly fond of me kind of resenting the whole getting pregnant out of wedlock thing and the magic thing kind of pushed them over the edge and I hadn't ever heard from them after moving.

"Hello," I whispered as she moved back.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, how have you been, oh my you've grown so much."

"Well I was 8 when you last saw me and I'm 15 now." I said with a slight attitude.

"Oh and you even have a little accent now," She held my face in her hands and I bit back a sarcastic reply and just nodded.

"This is Mari," I turned my head and saw Katarina leading an old woman and man over to us. "That's Neville her Daddy, and Albus her friend." She pointed at the two of them and the old woman smiled softly and nodded at the two of them and reached out her hand. "These are my other grandma and grandpa."

"Nice to meet you Mari, I just wish it were under different circumstances."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied taking her hand and then repeated the gesture with the man who gave a small smile. Somewhere in the talking with Robert's parents my grandparents had gone off evidentially they didn't get along well and Dad had wondered off too. Robert's parents kind of reminded me of Hermione's parents in a way they were both kind hearted and tried to make me feel comfortable.

After that Albus and I mainly just walked around and looked at the picture collages that were set up around the room. Most of them were of Sarah, Robert, and Katarina or when she was younger but as I came to the last one before we got to the casket one specific picture caught my eye and I felt tears well in my eyes. It was from when I was 6 years old and we went to the zoo as an actual family. It had been my only birthday wish and we were all standing in front of the elephant cage. Sarah had me on her hip and dad was next to her with his arms around her shoulders and we were all smiling at the camera which some stranger had. Reaching up I covered my face hiding my tears and just shook my head walking out of the room and fast as I could go to seem normal. Walking out the door I heard my heels and four other feet following me outside.

"I can't go back in there," I looked at the two guys trying to hold the tears in and just tipped my head down shaking it. Silently Dad wrapped his arm around me and I felt Albus step closer probably taking his arm.

"Breath Mar," Dad whispered and I felt the hook pulling my stomach. As we landed I went over to my bed and sat down as Albus headed towards the bathroom and Dad went over to the desk.

"Mari?" He questioned as I stood.

"I just need to think Dad no need to worry." I turned to him and gave him a tight hug as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head then released be letting me walk out of the room.

_oOo_

_Albus' POV_

_I walked out of the bathroom changed into my jeans and a t-shirt to see Mari gone. Neville was standing by the window looking out at the pouring rain. "You're her best friend Al, she needs you more than me right now," He gave a small smile turning to me and I grabbed my vans and both our coats. "I'm guessing she's probably on the roof, that's where she likes to be when she's thinking." _

_"I'm on it." I gave him a small smile and he nodded. Slipping out the door I walked down the hallway and up the staircase that leads to the roof and saw an undone padlock lying on the floor. Pushing open the door I felt the rain pelting my skin and looked around for the familiar shape, but I heard her before I saw her. _

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries

That first tear

The tears will not stop

Raining down

Quietly I walked up behind her as she swayed softly to the music inside her head until she belted out the next lines…

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when its all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

And the fears

Whispering

If she stands

She'll fall down…

Suddenly she stopped, "Why didn't she want me Albus?" she said so quietly that I barely heard and took the two more steps towards her. She turned and I saw the mixture of emotions on her face: pain, anger, sadness, fear, and at last a tiny bit of hope. "Was I that terrible?" She cried the tears mixing with the droplets of rain on her cheeks. "I want to be so angry with them all, especially at her. I want to hate her and feel nothing as I look at that casket but I can't I feel horrible and when I look at those pictures and listen to everyone's stories. Why couldn't she love me like she loved Kat?" She yelled at me until she just broke down and I quickly reached out grabbing her body and pulling her against my chest. "Why Al?" she choked out gripping tightly to my t-shirt.

"I don't know Mar." I breathed grabbing her jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders before wrapping my own arms around her body bringing her closer and sitting on the rooftop. She just sat there crying against my chest as I smoothed her hair away from her face. Little by little she quieted down until I noticed she had fallen asleep. Picking her up I moved towards the door and opened it walking to our room. I knocked slightly and Neville came to the door giving me a sad smiled then moved aside letting me carry her to the bed. "She's soaked," I whispered and Neville quickly closed the door and pulled out his wand drying us both off and I laid her on the bed and took off her shoes before slipping the covers around her tiny frame.

_oOo_

_Mari's POV_

_Waking up I felt someone beside me and holding tightly onto my hand. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Albus sitting against the headboard his potions book in his lap. Just laying there for a second I looked up at his familiar black messy hair and bright green eyes beneath his glasses. Suddenly his eyes switched to my face and a small smile went to his lips. _

_"Hey there," He whispered and I abandoned my place and sat up beside him and took back my hand. Looking around I saw that Dad was nowhere to be seen and I turned back to Albus who was flexing his hand. "He went out to get some dinner."_

_"Sorry," I whispered motioning to his hand._

_"I don't mind," he gave a small smirk, "though I have been wondering why lately." Silently I flipped the covers off my legs and I moved to my bag picking up some plaid pajama pants and a tank top. _

_"It's because you instantly calm me, ever since that first time at the Burrow." I gave a small smile before going into the bathroom to change. By the time I got back out Dad was back along with some cartons of take out. Smiling I took a thing of vegetable lo mein and some chopsticks and went back of to my bed where Albus was still sitting though eating what looked to be fried chicken. They both were taking quick glances at me and then looking away when I would turn my head to them, "I know you two are thinking something so why don't we stop pretending and you just ask." I stated looking at both of them. _

_"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Dad asked giving me a worried look._

_ "We're going, I still have something I want to ask Robert." I gave a slightly nod and got back to my food occasionally stealing pieces of chicken from Albus. _

_oOo_

_I stood in my black dress and the shoes I wore yesterday with my tailored black blazer. My hair was down and I had on minimal makeup with my glasses not really feeling like doing much. Robert would be picking us up in his car to go to the funeral home and where we would say our last goodbyes and then the church, then to the burial grounds. He had asked me to stand with him a Katarina yesterday which I tried to decline but couldn't once I saw the pain in his eyes. Walking down to the lobby wasn't a great feeling again I met Albus and Dad down there and they had almost the same outfit as yesterday through now they added a suit jacket which was button over their white shirts. Nodding I moved to the doors where Robert just pulled up. Dad took the front seat, looking in I saw Kat in her car seat and Albus helped me up into the SUV before climbing in himself._

_The ride was silent even Kat seemed to grab the mood and didn't even make a peep the whole way to the funeral parlor. We were the first ones there and were instructed to sit in the chair beside the casket with my grandparents. Dad and Albus stuck to the back of the room while people started streaming in and going around in a line to look and kneel beside the casket. I mostly just sat silently beside the Robert who held Katarina who was looking around bewildered. After some time the funeral directors came in and said it was time so we walked out first and I grabbed Dad and Albus so they could walk beside me. Walking outside I was surprised that it was a bit sunny out and we walked to the car to endure another silent ride to the church behind the hearse. After getting out we went into the church and I saw a lot more people were there already waiting in their dark clothing. We took the first pew and my grandparents seemed a little mad that Dad and Albus were sitting with us but I personally could care less. As the casket was carried up to the alter and the priest took his place Katarina opened her mouth for the first time. "Where's Mommy going Daddy?" looking over I saw Robert open his mouth but nothing came out as a tear ran down his cheek. Silently I reached out my arms and pulled her onto my lap swallowing the lump in my throat._

_"She's going to someplace where she can look over you every day," I whispered._

_"Can I talk to her?" She looked up at me and I bit my lip._

_"You can though she might not answer," nodding she turned back to the front and I closed my eyes trying to hold in the tears as this little girl sat on my lap. I felt Albus shift and reach out linking his fingers with my own and squeeze slightly. Looking over he nodded and I let a tear run down my cheek which was all I needed and focused on the pressure of his hand on mine until I calmed down and listened to different people walk up and give little speeches until it was time to go to the cemetery. This time Dad drove following behind the hearse silently we parked and got out watching as the bearers carried the casket to the spot. We took seats in the front row my grandparents, Robert, Katarina, and then me. Dad and Albus stood over to the side watching as family filled the seating area and never had I felt more out of place in my life. Half way through the blessing I looked over and saw Kat in Roberts lap crying against his shoulder finally realizing that this was it I think. Roberts own tears were falling into her hair and my grandparents were just sitting the straight faced. After we were all invited back to Robert's house for lunch which was evidentially traditional but it seemed a little weird to me. So we drove there, to the All-American house with the cliché white picket fence and two car garage. _

_"This is home," he remarked and pulled the car into the garage looking over I unbuckled Kat from her seat as Robert opened her door and took her out and then Albus helped me out gripping tightly onto my hand which I was thankful for. Moving around the home more and more people started showing up. Dad mainly stuck to the outside deck surprisingly talking to Robert while Katarina clung to him. _

_"You ok?" Albus asked and I just nodded as we moved over to a mantel in what appeared to be a study where pictures were set up looking across I saw one specific one I hadn't been expecting. It was of me 2 years ago with Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. I actually had this picture in my frame back at the hotel. It was at the Weasley Summer Bash and Teddy had taken it. _

_"How did she get this?" I grabbed the picture off the mantel and tore out of the room towards my Dad with Albus trailing behind me. Walking through the doors I just held up the picture and Dad turned shock going to his eyes. _

_"Katarina why don't you come with me to get a drink?" Albus reached out his hand and after a little nudge from Robert she went._

_"What is this?" I glared._

_"I've been sending pictures of you to her since your first year at school," Dad confessed a little sadness in his voice. "Though I didn't know she kept them." _

_"Every single one that's actually what I wanted to show you." Robert commented and we started into the house and up the stairs. "She put them all in a book and would look at it every so often."_

_"Why?" Was all I could say as he handed me the large photo album and I sat down on the side of the bed looking through it._

_"She didn't think she deserved to be in your life Mari. Especially after seeing these pictures, her favorite was this one." He picked up the book and flipped to the middle and showed me the picture. It was just me in the in late spring lying under the tree by the black lake. My hair was spread out around my head and I was laughing up at Albus who had climbed the tree to take the picture. "Remember how I said she was closed off to everyone it was because she let you go. She knew she made a mistake, and thought that if she came back in, it would hurt you even more Mari. She didn't like just looking at pictures but it satisfied her." Looking through the rest there were pictures from my first day at Hogwarts that Ginny had taken just before we got on the train, to the very last one which was during the summer with Lily, James Albus and I doing a silly pose in the pool. _

_"You sent her all of these?" I looked up at my Dad and he nodded._

_"I made normal copies and would send a couple every once in awhile." He looked down at the album. Looking over at Robert I just nodded and closed the book._

_"Is there anything else," I choked out wiping away the tear on my cheek and he nodded going over to the closet and pulling down a box and set it on the bed._

_"This is what I wanted to give you, along with the album." He said, "I'll leave for you to go through it." He walked out of the room and I nodded to Dad telling him to go too. He walked over giving me a soft kiss of the top of my head and then walked out the door. Tentatively I opened the flaps of the box and the first thing I saw was my baby clothes. Biting my lip I took them out and got to a metal flip top box that I remembered and opened it to see stacks of more pictures on top was the one right after I had been born and she was cradling me in her arms. The edges were a little worn like it had been handled a lot and unable to stand it anymore I just closed my eyes and sobbed breaking down. I heard the door click open and turned quickly wiping the tears off my cheeks. _

_"Let's do it together." Albus said and I nodded quietly and took the pictures from me. "Awe look at little Mari," He smiled and I sniffled and let a little laugh escape. Flipping to the next picture it was of Dad, Mum, and me; she had her arms out stretched while Dad held my hands trying to get me to take my first steps. After going through all the pictures we put them back in the metal box and moved onto the next items. DVD's in the bottom of the box drew my attention and I took one out and it was entitled simply 2007. Looking over at the TV I saw a DVD player and got up walking over and popped it in and little one maybe 1 year old me popped up on the screen upside down. Walking back over to the bed I sat beside Albus and watched as Mum tipped me upside down then back up making me laugh. Tears were constantly running down my cheeks as we watched and I put my head on Albus' shoulder as he put his arm around me. After being up there for about an hour we packed up the box and Albus took the box while I took the album. I had noticed that the house had emptied somewhat. _

_"What do you two have?" My grandmother came over and attempted to take the box away from Albus._

_"Things that you have no business grabbing for," I commented openly glaring at her. _

_"Excuse me but if those are my daughter's thing then yes I do."_

_"They were given to me by Robert so they are mine now, so please excuse me," I stepped around her since we were causing people to turn heads._

_Walking out I saw Kat's eyes light up when she saw Albus and let a tiny giggle escape as he moved towards him. "Hi Albus," She smiled and he put the box down on the table then bent down._

_"Hello Katarina."_

_"I want to ask you a question."_

_"Ok what is it?" He laughed and I walked over to Dad leaning up against him as he wrapped me in a fatherly hug._

_"Are you and Mari together?" Surprised he leaning back a little bit and I let a tiny laugh escape._

_"No we are just friends." He smiled chuckling softly._

_"Why not?" she continued._

_"Umm," He let off a little smile and turned to me then back to Kat. "Well we just don't think of each other like that I guess." _

_"Oh alright," she shrugged and moved back to her chair. Soon after that we gathered the stuff and set off back to the hotel room where we pack to get ready for our portkey back tomorrow._

_oOo_

_"Got everything?" Dad asked and I thought about it for a couple seconds before rushing back into the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush. _

_"Good." I ran back in the room as we gathered around the old picture frame and grabbed a side waiting. Suddenly we were spinning in the air until Dad told us to let go and I plopped to the ground alongside Albus in the Ministry of Magic. He got up and reached out his hand pulling me up and we quickly gave back the portkey and left to go to the flooing area and back to Hogwarts. Arriving at McGonagall's office I noticed that it was dark and instantly remembered the time difference and calculated in my head; great its 8pm and I'm not even tired._

"Welcome back," Albus Dumbledore's portrait spoke and Dad smiled fondly up at it. "Minerva has gone down to the kitchens for a little snack." He winked and we nodded and waved and headed down ourselves for a little food thank goodness.


	51. Chapter 51

Ok, so I think that a couple of you might start to hate me in these next couple chapters but I need to get these plot lines in. So, to tide you over hopefully I've sort of made a video (on profile) for the characters that I hope will ebb the anger.

* * *

><p>After eating and talking to McGonagall, she parted from the kitchens after informing us that Gryffindor had won against Ravenclaw.<p>

"That means there's a party going on," Albus commented as we walked out of the kitchen Dad too far ahead to hear.

"Yup," I nodded, "Want to go down and change and then come up with me? I bet James has a rager up there to celebrate his victory."

"Probably," he laughed, "and yeah that sounds good."

"Dad," I called and he turned around, "Albus wants to go change for the victory party in the common room."

"Alright you two go and do that, I need to meet with Pomona and see how the week went. I'll probably see you two tonight to tell you all to quiet down and go to bed." He chuckled and came over hugging me then walked off.

"Well let's head down," Albus smiled hitching his bag up on his arm and we walked down to the dungeons. After saying the password we walked in and I realized I had never been in here when it wasn't for a party and was sort of surprised at how it was still…well very green. "Want to just wait on the couches?" he asked and I nodded plopping down on one of them. Just as he was about to head to the boys dorms and girl came from the opposite direction.

"Albus!" She called and raced towards him jumping into his arms.

"Hi Paige," he smiled half heartedly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much," She commented the kissed him full on the lips and instantly that twinge in my stomach turned to a knot. Totally shocked I stood up and coughed showing her that I was here and she turned. Albus pulled away and swipped his fingers over his lips looking down at the ground. "Oh Mari I heard about your loss, I'm very sorry." She said sincerely with sad eyes as she linked her fingers with Al.

"Thank you Paige," I gave her a slight smile nodding my head then we all fell into a sort of uncomfortable silence as my eyes just stayed on their connected hands. Finally I pulled myself out of the trance as the knot twisted even more, "umm I'm going to go head up to the tower; leave you two alone for a reunion." Quickly I turned on my heel and walked toward the door and in a matter of seconds had, opened it, stepped out to the corridor and leaned against the wall. With a groan I tipped my head back as it gave a audible click. This is horrible, I know what that knot means I'm not stupid. No I am stupid I can't believe I like my best friend. How can I let this happen?

I heard the door creak open and instantly pushed up off the wall seeing Al with my mother's metal box. Thinking fast I pulled for an excuse for still being out here, "oh thank you, I was about to go back in when I realized I forgot the password."

"I was going to tell you," He looked up in my eyes.

"Tell me what?" I gave off a fake smile.

"I asked Paige to be my girlfriend last week, that's why I wasn't in Hogsmeade."

"That's great Al, I don't know why you look so sad," I reached out my hand taking the metal box.

"Mari…"He trailed off looking in my eyes but I looked down at the box.

"Get back in there to her, I'm sure James won't even notice" I looked up with a small half hearted smile and gently pushed his shoulder telling him to go on. Turning myself I didn't hear the door open or anything as I walked away until I reached the bottom of the stairs at the end of the corridor and I looked back seeing him enter the room.

Silently I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and said the password after the Fat Lady welcomed me back. As I walked in the party was in full swing with people dancing, talking and snogging. Over in the corner I saw Rose and Scorpius chatting and walked over. She almost imstantly caught my eye and pushed away for her blonde boyfriend hurrying over. Without a word she wrapped her arms around me. Smiling I did the same and felt more arms wrap around and looked up to see not only Rose but Dom, Ash, Liane and Laine.

"Thanks guys," I smiled pulling away and was instantly pulled into a hug by Scorpius.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm good," I smiled pulling back and moved my bag up on my arm and looked around to the little group of Weasley's that had formed, "I'm going to go up and put things away, get dressed, etcetera then I'll come back down. You guys go party…" I smiled, "and I want to hear all about the game," I looked directly at James poking him in the chest.

Walking up the stairs I realized just how much I missed Hogwarts over the past week. After grabbing Effie I flopped down on my bed and laid her on my stomach. "What am I gonna do?" She rolled over squeaking happily and I wasn't able to hold back the slight giggle. "You're no help what so ever." I smiled and sat up placing her on the bed where she happily sat on my pillow.

After putting everything back I changed into a dark red sweater dress and leggings with tan boots and redid my hair just stalling for time. Finally I put Effie back in her cage with some snacks and then walked down the stairs. I saw James had taken a break from partying and was sitting on the couch with Freddy and Xander. Flopping down in the empty chair I caught their attention and the look in their eyes told me that they had been talking about me. "Are you going to tell me about the game?" I asked smiling over at them and instantly they all launched into great detail about every move they and everyone else had made on the pitch.

Soon after they had finished telling me everything we hung around for a bit until I thought it would be appropriate to go to bed even if I wasn't tired. Crawling into bed with my plaid pants and tank I saw Effie already happily asleep. "I wish I'd be able to, too," I whispered and shut the curtains trying to force myself into sleep.

oOo

Beep, beep, beep, beep…Rose's alarm blared next to my bed and I peeked out of the curtain to see her hand flop onto and shut it off. Time to get up for classes- yesterday I had mostly spent in my dorm finishing up essays and away from people. Silently, I walked into the showers behind Rose and flipped on the shower letting the water heat up as Rose flipped on some music preferring cold showers to wake her up. I felt the hot water hit my body and relax my muscles, after about 10 minutes I stepped out and changed into my underwear and with the towel still wrapped around me, did my hair and make-up with Rose just as Ashley and Liane came in to take their showers, all of us going through our perfectly synchronized dance.

They were, just as always, happily sand to the song and I usually would be too but today I was just not up to it. Moving into the dorm I changed into my uniform skirt, white button up and cardigan with tie and some grey knee high socks with boots and the wandholder. "Ready?" I asked Rose who was just slipping on her shoes.

"Yep," she replied and we grabbed our bags, waving goodbye to the girls. "Are you alright Mar?"

"I'm good Rose," I gave a tiny half smile as we came to the common room where Freddy, James, Dom and Xander were waiting. "Let's go guys."

"Woo-hoo," James replied coming up next to me and putting an arm around me in a brotherly way. "What's the matter Mari?" He whispered as we fell behind the group, "and yes I know it's a stupid question but I'm not good at reading emotions."

Laughing slightly I bit my lip, "thanks for not asking if I'm alright, and it's just I figured out that my mother did love me so I'm trying to cope with that. Also I think I like someone that I don't really want to, this past week I've had such an emotional roller coaster ride and right now I'm just trying to make it stop." I looked up at him and he had a slightly surprised look on his face. "More than you asked for?"

"I just was you expecting to give me a shite answer like that you were fine or would work it out for yourself. So about the mom thing what's that?"

"She kept pictures and home videos of me throughout the years I have this huge photo album that she had kept of me along with a box of things."

"Wow, that's unexpected." He raised his eyebrows.

"That's not the only thing. Not only do I have a step-dad but a half sister named Katarina who's almost 3." I continued on telling about the whole trip as he listened patiently.

"What about the boy?" He asked a slight edge of protectiveness in his voice.

"That something that will never happen, I'm not even sure I would want it to." I bit my lip and we fell into silence as we walked into the Great Hall and took seats on the benches across from Rose and Freddy. Looking across the tables I saw Scorpius and Albus sitting at the Slytherin table with Paige at Albus' side. Taking a deep breath I looked back down at the food in front of me focusing on it instead.

oOo

I really didn't want to be around anyone right now that would ask if I'm alright or give me sympathy so instead of meeting Laine and Rose in the library like I said I would I went up to the astronomy tower to spend my free period until charms. It might bite me in the arse later but right now I could care less. Couldn't they understand that asking if I was alright was getting a little thin? James is the only one who had explicitly asked what was wrong, which yes I understand I could tell all those other people but, oh well, I'm being a tad bit irrational. Sitting down I put in my head phones and just let the cold breeze cut through my coat and cut off some of my emotions. As I was singing softly to Storm by Lifehouse the metal made a soft clanging sound as it adjusted to more weight and I looked up to see Freddy moving his lips.

Smiling softly I pulled out an earbud, "What was that?"

"Oh," he laughed and sat down beside me, "I just said hi."

"You're not coming up here to see if I'm alright, right?"

"No, I suspect that you're getting enough of that from everyone else especially Rose. I'm just coming up here to sit, thought you could use some silent company."

I smiled slightly at the thought. "How did you even know I was up here?"

"Rose was freaking out and I figured you came up here to get away from it all like you did that time in second year. James did ask me if we're getting back together though."

"Ughhhh that boy is terrible with secrets," I moaned lying down on the floor.

"What?" He exclaimed looking down at me and I realized that, that could have sounded a little weird.

"Not you, I like someone else and yeah he must have took it as you."

"Oh ok," He calmed significantly lying down beside me. "I'm thinking of dating someone Mar."

"Everyone is," I said a little bitterly and he looked over at me, "sorry that's good I guess."

"I just wanted you to know so it wouldn't be weird."

"Freddy it's alright," I nodded and looked over at him honestly curious, "who is it?"

"Kayla Dewhurst, the 6th year Hufflepuff."

"Light brown hair, tall, pretty, yup got it." I gave a little half smile. "I'm fine with it Freddy really, I'm just in a bad mood I guess."

"Ok what were you listening to," He grabbed one of the earbuds and I turned on one of the songs we both like. Sitting there looking up at the sky and sharing the earbuds with Freddy, I finally was able to just relax for the first time since I saw Albus with her.

oOo

Charms had seemed to drag on but Professor Merrythought was at least happy with the work I had done over last week. Luckily after that I was able to change into some jeans and a sweatshirt to go to dinner. Walking down the hallway with Rose, Scorpius, and Albus was not what I had planned as keeping a relaxing day but it was better than what I had coming at me. Just as I turned the corner someone stuck their foot out in front of me and I just barely braced myself for the fall when I landed on the stone floor. Groaning slightly I turned over and just sat there for a second in disbelief while Rose screamed at someone. After I looked up to see the smirking faces of Martha, Marcy, and Daisy.

"Come on Rose," I pulled on her arm walking away towards the Great Hall.

"Walking away, so noble mighty Gryffindor," Marcy sneered and I just kept walking but Rose fought against my hold on her and Scorpius came over helping me.

"Awe I guess she's as broken as everyone says since her poor muggle mother died." Martha laughed.

Stopping instantly I turned around and stared at her face. "Well come on then, if you want a fight let's see what you've got." I hadn't even gotten my wand out yet but Martha had hers raised and I dared her to strike with a gesture.

Throwing out a stinging hex I easily dodged it taking advantage of her poor aim and drew my wand not even bothering to throw something back. This way I couldn't get in trouble for fighting I was only defending myself. "I said come on." She tried again this one a little closer and I threw up a tiny shield deflecting it and it flew back hitting Marcy's arm and she cried out in pain as it swelled. I stood there with a bored outside composure but inside I was dying to throw something back. "Are we done yet?" She let out and outraged yell and threw out Furnunculus, but in her angry state she missed me completely and Albus quickly put up his wand making a shield to protect himself.

"Come on I'm hungry Mar," Scorpius complained.

"Well they are going to hex me as soon as I turn and I don't particularly want another detention for fighting so what do you suggest?" I whispered and then looked back to see the three had their wands out and pointed at me and they all shouted the knockback jinx at once and I threw up a strong shield. As it hit it felt as two punches hit and saw the third whiz by and hit Rose clean in the stomach knocking her flat on the floor. Glaring I saw her stand and draw her wand as Daisy snickered, the boys both took a step back. With harsh glares we casted flipendo tria, causing small tornados to leave our wands all three getting knocked back.

"What is going on here?" The last person I wanted to see came around the corner at that moment, my father. "Mari, Rose" He gave us a stern look after looking down at the three girls.

"They attacked us," Marcy complained standing up and brushing the dirt off her mini skirt. Rose looked down right outraged as I just gave a little shrug.

"David," He shouted at one of the students who were slowly disappearing not wanting to get caught in the middle, "What happened here?" Looking over him he still had his Ravenclaw tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Well first of all I believe that she," he pointed at Marcy, "tripped Mari. Then they kept throwing insults at Mari as she tried to walk away. In short Mari didn't do anything except defend herself until all of them threw a knock-back jinx at her and either she," He pointed at Daisy, "has bad aim or cheaply threw it at Rose and that's when they finally fired back."

"Alright thank you," Dad replied and quickly David ran off as he turned to us, "You four may go."

"What!"Marcy screamed and quickly, we made our way around the corner so our laughter couldn't be heard. In the middle of clutching my side to avoid the cramp I looked up and saw the Ravenclaw ahead.

Running forward I reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks," I gave a genuine smile.

"No problem, it was the truth. Plus I couldn't have Perry's newest crush getting in trouble."

"What?" I gave a completely confused look up at him but felt my cheeks heat up at the fact.

"I'm Perry's roommate, he talked about your date and that stupid clock the whole week, along with the quidditch game of course."

"Oh," I said making him laugh loudly as the others caught up Rose saying her thanks too.

Walking into the Great Hall with David I realized that I hadn't even talked to Perry let alone apologized and really needed to. "Rose I'll meet you over at the table I need to do something first," I called and she nodded as we split up. I walked over with David around the table to the middle were Perry was situated between a large group of laughing friends.

"I brought you something," David smirked sitting down beside him and he looked up spotting me along with the others.

Giving a small awkward wave I moved a little closer, "Can we go talk just out in the hall?" I motioned to the doors.

"Of course," he hoped up and David clapped him on the back to only get a glare in return.

We moved down to the end in complete silence as I tried to think over what I was going to say when he beat me to it. "Mari I just wanted to say…"

"Please do not say you feel sorry or something related to why I was gone," I looked up at him a small smile on my face and he looked surprised. "I truly don't want any sympathy or coddling."

"You really aren't like most girls," He laughed as we stepped outside and turned to each other.

"Eh, sometimes" I laughed, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned."

"That's perfectly fine there was something I missed though, but now I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"What?" I questioned and he moved a little closer dipping down slightly, "Perry…" I warned whispering, "I don't want anything serious especially now."

"I'm perfectly fine with not serious." He smirked and closed the distance between us holding my head in place. Instantly I knew that I was fine with not serious too as I tasted his lips and moved my hands up his chest feeling his lean muscles beneath the plaid button up. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I opened my lips as his tongue rushed in. These kisses were far different from Freddy and I's, these were rushed and purely for enjoyment not for showing emotions, well maybe lust but that was it. It was the perfect distraction I need from my life right now. After a few minutes we pulled back looking at each other with wide smirks.

"I liked that very much," I replied lamely and rolled my eyes after at the fact.

"I'm glad," he smiled licking over his swollen lips which probably looked a lot like my own.

"We should probably get back in there I said I would be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," he smirked and leaned down stealing one more kiss as the doors opened and giggling filled the silence.

"Come on Albus," Paige asked and Perry and I both turned seeing them. Well Al mostly who was just staring shocked and slightly angry as he got pulled away by his girlfriend. He has no right or reason to look that way at me, as I kissed my new…well new distraction.

Smirking once more but with it directed at him, I leaned up and kissed Perry once more before we entered the hall again for dinner.


	52. Chapter 52

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his body as his lips closed over my own kissing me passionately.

"I love you Mari," just like that I pulled away and looked in his eyes and saw bright green where I was expecting brown. Looking further along I saw the messy black hair and felt the lean muscular body...

Beep, beep, beep...jolting up right I looked over at Rose's alarm clock and replayed the dream in my head.

"That's not good," I mumbled to myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked to the shower flipping on Shake Tramp by Mariana's Trench.

"What's not good?" Rose asked walking inside and undoing the plait she had her hair in.

"Just a dream I had about Perry," I mostly didn't lie it had been about him in the beginning. She dropped it at that and moved into the shower dropping her clothes outside.

oOo

"Hey there," Perry walked up behind me at lunch and leaned down whispering in my ear, "meet me outside?"

Nodding slightly I said goodbye to everyone and followed him outside, down the corridor to an empty area. "Yes?" I never did get answer instead he just moved me up against the wall and I moved my mouth up connecting with his own. Instantly his plunged his tongue in and explored every possible space and I was glad I had only just had and few pieces of fruit for lunch and not a big piece of shepard's pie. This had become a normal thing at sometime during the day or a couple times a day we would meet up and snog for a little bit then move on. It was uncomplicated and we had no attachments to each other. Some days we would walk down the hallways holding hands and I might be seen as a...well something not good but right now I could care less I needed to have some fun and not worry much about something especially with OWLs coming close.

After about a good 15 minute snog we pulled back both breathing heavily and lips red and swollen. Laughing slightly I reached up and wiped some lip gloss off his lips.

"Another good session," he smirked and I just shook my head and the corny sentence as people started streaming out of the Great Hall. Slowly his friends came down the hallway and he leaned down for another kiss, his way of saying goodbye, then walked off to see them.

Quickly I was pulled off to the side and around the corner. "What are you doing?" a furious looking Albus commented looking straight into my eyes.

"Snogging..." I commented looking right back at him.

"He's just using you for some fun Mari."

"So?" I questioned and tried to move past him to my class.

"So..."

"I'm using him too. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Why are you doing this Mar? This is not you." I looked up at him to see a mixture of confusion and sadness mixed together.

Shaking my head I just pushed against him and moved out into the corridor. "I need it." was the last thing I said before walking away and just leaving him there.

oOo

The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully besides another snog session after classes it was pretty normal. Oh and apart from the fact that Albus was now avoiding me. It might just be my mind playing tricks but I swear I saw him enter a corridor and then duck out again as soon as he saw me and it evidently hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone else either.

"What happened between you two?" Scorpius asked a couple days later as we walked to potions were it was certainly going to be awkward. "He left without even asking us if we were ready first, plus you haven't been around each other for awhile."

"He disagrees with what I'm doing with Perry, and we got into a little argument about it." I concluded quickly as we walked the last few steps to the room. Totally surprised I didn't see him at our table instead he was across the room at a table with a couple others including Flint who had become increasingly creepy. "You've got to be kidding me," I growled sitting down in my seat next to an empty one.

"I'm assuming this is free now that Albus' is over there," Flynn asked motioning to his usual seat.

"Actually Mr. Masters we'll be starting a project today and I've arranged partners." Professor Anthis spoke and stated listing through names most partners were reassigned including Rose and Scorp who were placed with Flynn and Laine, lucky them.

"Longbottom move over next to Mister Flint please." she commented and I inwardly groaned picking up my supplies and bag moving to the stool next to him and his creep smirk.

"Hello Mari," he smiled and leaned closer.

"Thomas," I nodded as Anthis called out the next names.

"Vaisey with Mr. Potter please," I looked straight across the table where he was sitting as she walked over and scooted her stool closer up to his side.

"Aren't you excited to work together." Flint brought my attention back to him.

"Oh I'm sure use is, you know she loves a good no attachments snog." Albus commented. Whipping my head back to him as look of shock crossed his face and Marcy started laughing.

Even though I wished I could run out and hide I turned back up to the front where Anthis was taking her place and beginning the lecture about how our project would take three weeks and we were expected to spend some time out of class with our partners researching about the Draught of Peace.

By the time class ended I had, had enough of Marcy's snickers and Flint's invasion of my personal bubble that I stormed out of there racing to anywhere but there. Somehow I had ended up outside by the black lake with my cloak pulled tightly around me. The newly fallen snow crunched behind me and I turned around facing Albus.

"Go away," I growled turning back around.

"I'm so sorry Mari I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"That makes it no better. You have no right to judge me Albus Potter, no right what so ever. What in the bloody hell is wrong with me having some fun? It's not like I'm snogging a bunch of different guys like some girls...no I have one guy and we have an agreement. So what gives you the right?"

"Mari I think I..." he started but I cut him off.

"No I don't want to hear it right now. My mother, which I didn't even know, died before I got the chance to even talk to her. And normally I would have my best friend to go to, the one person that while yes was there for me, but now he's with his brand new freaking girlfriend and I need something to distract me from things going on in my life. Right now you're no better than those gossipers which by the way thank you for making my life even harder now." I glared moving within inches of him before moving past him. As I walked up I felt him run up and grab my arm spinning me around and staring into my eyes with only sadness and regret. "Go back to your girlfriend Albus." I jerked my arm away and walked up to the castle.

oOo

Lunch, D.A.D.A., and Transfiguration went slowly after that as the fight went through my head over and over again. I began to think that I might have overreacted a little bit; I should have let him talk and at least explain a little bit before going back up to the castle. Then again he does have no right to judge me and he made it even more difficult for me to be here with yet another rumor, which by the time I got in the great hall Marcy had gladly spread throughout the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" In my thoughts I hadn't noticed Perry walking up behind me while we were at dinner.

"Oh sure," I stood and we walked out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and down a corridor, "I'm guessing you've heard the rumors?"

"Yeah but trust me not only have I been reassured by Lorcan but also Dom that it wasn't true when I asked," He smiled sitting down on one of the window seats.

It wasn't the best answer because he evidentially asked but at least he didn't just believe them, "ok." A small smile spread across his lips and he put his hands on my hips pulling me in between his legs. "Perry I don't know if today is a good day."

"What's the matter? There have been rumors before." He asked a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's just I've been distracted all day because of a fight with Al. We were practicing inanimate to animate spells today for O.W.L.s and I barely got half of them, which is horrible so I've got to practice for tomorrow." I frowned looking down at him.

"I could help you if you'd like," He offered and I thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Alright let's head to the transfiguration room and do that." Standing up he moved closer giving me a slight kiss as I gave him a small thankful smile.

oOo

"Mar you've got to learn to put other things behind you when doing spells," Perry smiled turning the desk into a dog and then back; something that I had been trying to do the last three times. After glaring at him I turned back to the desk and said the spell creating a desk with dog legs, tail and fur.

"Ugh!" I screamed sitting down on top of a different desk as he corrected the mistake silently.

"Mari, now you're just angry and want to get it over with." He laughed and stepped in front of me.

"I wonder why I'm angry," I glared up at him.

"Alright well how about this," He leaned down capturing my lips with his and as much as I wanted to push away and still be angry I couldn't and pulled him closer as he smirked pulling back. "Now try."

Sighing slightly I pointed my wand at the desk and said the spell focusing on the desk as it transformed into a perfect Labrador; the coat a glossy chocolate brown and tail wagging. "Fantastic now change it back," he smiled and I untransfigured it back into the desk finally getting it right. "Excellent work Miss. Longbottom," He whispered into my ear his hands moving down to the edge of jeans and hooking his fingers in the beltloops.

"Well thank you Mr. Ryan," I smirked closing my eyes as I felt his thumbs go under my shirt and run over my hip bone before turning me around.

"How about a break?" He smirked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"We're in a classroom," I whispered as he pulled me down on top of him so I was straddling his hips. "Plus I need to solve this problem with Al so I can concentrate when you're not there to distract me."

"I think you need some distracting right now," He breathed against my neck before kissing it softly trailing down to the hallow at the base.

"Maybe just a little," I started out whispering but it turned into a soft moan as his tongue flicked across my skin.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled going up to my lips.

oOo

"Shite, shite, shite," I muttered running to the choir room. Opening the door I saw everyone already there and in formation. Quietly I slipped in and took my place next to Bridget who had a sly smile on her face and motioned for me to wipe my lips. Bring my hand up I felt gloss smudged over them and quickly brushed it off. Ella finally stopped glaring at me and continued on her speech about what we would be singing at the next Quidditch game.

Finally choir practice ended and I had to run to prefect duty after running up to the dorms to grab my cloak, meeting Dean on the stairs. "You ok?" he looked at me while walking beside me.

"Today has been, well, a roller coaster," I bit my lip as we met Scorpius and Elodie in the Great Hall.

"Ok so the normal rounds?" Dean asked.

"Actually I was wondering if we could switch it up a bit and I could go with Mari." Scorp asked looking at me.

"Doesn't matter to me," Elodie shrugged moving next to Dean who looked a bit confused but moved with her anyways. After deciding which floors to patrol we headed off in different directions Scorp and I heading to the dungeons to work our way up.

"What'd he tell you?" I mumbled taking off towards the Potions room.

"Well that he said a stupid thing in Potions which he totally didn't mean to but still did and also that you didn't even let him explain." He came up next to me.

"I didn't want to hear his excuses for not only acting the way he has been but also for why he said it."

"Mari, Rose told me you couldn't concentrate at all during classes, and neither could he. You two need each other to function pretty much you can't stand not talking for this long."

"I know," I mumbled, "but I'm not giving in this time he needs to make it up to me if he wants to resolve this."

We finished the rest of the dungeons and grounds silently until I couldn't handle it anymore, "Excited for the game?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling it will be pretty easy though I heard Hufflepuff has a new seeker and keeper but they've kept it pretty locked up to who it is."

"Yeah I heard that around too," I bit my lip looking over at him and he avoided eye contact. "What is it?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird."

"It's just why can't you two just get over this and talk it out." He almost shouted.

"Now you know how we felt when you and Rose were fighting," I scoffed, glaring at him and marching up the rest of the steps to the second floor.


	53. Chapter 53

"Are you going to sit with me?" I smirked up at Perry as we walked down to the pitch behind everyone.

"I believe I will, but David will probably join us then which means that the others probably will too" he laughed.

"Perfect a big rowdy group 7th year Ravenclaws," I groaned jokingly.

"It's better than a big crowd of Gryffindors," He smirked flicking the yarn ball on top of my purple and silver stocking cap and I glared pinching his arm.

We finally arrived at the stands and saw a space big enough for two beside Lorcan and Dom and behind Rose, Hugo, Freddy, and James, who happened to be nervously twiddiling his fingers. "Where's Lil and Louis?" I whispered to Rose and all she did was point over at the practicing team. Lily's familiar red hair was flowing out behind her as she dove straight down at the ground and James let out a little yelp as she pulled up. Scanning over further I noticed Louis in the keepers spot blocking the quaffle expertly. "Well that's unexpected," I mumbled leaning back.

"What?" Perry asked sitting down beside me.

"Lily and Louis are the new players in the Hufflepuff team, which means they might be some competition."

"Oh," He just nodded as his roommates came up behind pulling him into a conversation.

So after that Paige joined us saying that Scorpius and Albus' girlfriends should sit together. Rolling my eyes I had to admit that she was nice and not the typical bimbo that he tended to date she was just so into it. Trying constantly to be the perfect girlfriend and hanging onto him like she was afraid he would drift away. Sighing slightly I leaned into Perry's side and he looked down giving me a kiss.

oOo

"The quaffle it up and Albus Potter has it racing towards Louis Weasley not only the new keeper of Hufflepuff but also younger brother of our very own Dominique Weasley." Marietta commentated as the game was underway after we had sang the choir song.

"Go Albus!" Paige yelled though I doubt he could hear since he was almost all the way across the pitch tossing the quaffle to Ana. Louis seemed a little nervous wavering on his broom a bit as she came closer and he moved to the left just blocking it. Paige instantly started booing which received some looks from the rest of us who usually cheered for both teams if family and friends were on them; though when it was Gryffindor playing we did tend to cheer more for them than the other. Rolling my eyes even more I let out a little sarcastic laugh. Beside me Perry chuckled beside me, smirking and leaned down capturing my lips with his in a deep kiss. Surprised I opened my eyes wide not responding for a bit until he smiled slightly.

"What was that?" I whispered raising my eyebrows as he pulled back and I saw his friends smirking beside him.

"I hope you're not mad," He commented though his eyes didn't really show it.

"You're telling me why later." I whispered again before turning back to the game. Looking up at the game I saw Albus looking over at us, well me more specifically until his focus switched and he waved slightly at the frantically waving Paige. His eye line went back to me then took off on his broom racing after Elodie and Ana.

oOo

"Are you going to the after party?" I asked as we slowly descended the stairs after Slytherin narrowly beat Hufflepuff. Lily had been inches from touching that snitch before freaking Flint hit the bludger at her.

"No, I'm just going to go back and hang with the boys."

"Alright, but first you're going to explain that kiss." I stopped pulling on his arm.

"I wanted to see if something I suspected was right?"

"What was that?" I glared as he turned to continue walking up the hill.

"I'm not sure if the person would want me to tell you, I'll just say someone likes you."

A little confused and stunned I walked up beside him and decided to drop it, "umm alright."

"I'm surprised that you're going after the fight with Albus." He looked down at me wrapping an arm around my back and hooking his finger through my beltloop on my opposite hip.

"Well I promised Scorp I would go, though I'll probably get to go early because he'll end up with Rose in a corner," I laughed.

"Alright well are we still meeting tomorrow in the library to study?"

"Oh," I cringed having totally forgotten and he laughed, "yeah that would be great though I also made plans with Thomas Flint to meet in there for the morning because we have that Potions thing. Better to go out in the open."

"Alright so after lunch?"

"That would be perfect," I smiled turning to him as we came to the staircase, "then you can help me with Arithmancy," I smirked.

"Alrighttt," he groaned a small smile on his lips as he bent down kissing me.

"Get a room," someone sneered and I looked around him seeing Marcy.

"I would get some zit cream," I smiled back pointing to my forehead and while it wasn't my best comment it got her to go away in a huff.

"I think the smile gets her most." He chuckled.

oOo

Waking up I groaned not believing that I agreed to meet him this early. I quickly picked out some long loose yoga pants and a black and white striped, loose, crew neck sweatshirt that Vic had gotten me a couple Christmas' ago. It was a bit short and showed a little line of stomach if I reached up but it was fine for the library.

While pinning back my bangs and applying a bit of makeup I thought about how bad last night had gone. The first thirty minutes or so had gone pretty well with everyone having fun in a big group but as the night went on people started weeding off finding someplace to make out with their girlfriend, boyfriend, or random person. It got increasingly awkward when Albus bumped into me going through the dance floor where I had been dancing with Benjamin Gamp, who had politely asked might I add, and then scoffed when he saw I was with Ben. Almost immediately after that I left and just went to bed.

When I was done with my makeup I slipped on my converse and looked over my appearance and I wasn't top notch but again it was perfectly fine for where I was going. Grabbing my bag, I waved to Ash who had stirred and woken up, she'll probably go back to bed after I leave. I walked slowly towards the library making to 5 minute walk into a 10 minute one and by the time I got there I noticed him at the very back table lounging.

"I'm here, let's get to work," I muttered taking the seat beside him and flipping my things out onto the table.

"Well I've looked up some books we can get to help."

"Why didn't you get them while you were waiting?" I asked confused taking the list he was holding out. "Never mind let's just get this one to start out."

We made our way to the aisle and I scanned the book covers and reached over plucking the worn book off the shelf. Turning around I noticed he had the creepy grin on his face and walked past him back to the table and quickly sat down opening it to the right page.

We were there for about a hour until the last person I expected showed up with his partner and chose the desk a couple down from us. "What color is it supposed to be halfway through," Thomas asked leaning closer and I felt his knee brush against mine. Moving further away I responded with deep purple, "and what about at the end," his hand brushed over my thigh and I gave him a harsh glare pushing it off.

"Don't touch me," I growled and continued writing my portion when I felt like he had taken his eyes off me I looked over at Albus who was also writing. I waited until he looked up locking eyes with me and silently asked for him to come over here or do something. My stomach dropped when he looked back down at his paper and I sighed, turning back to my own.

After a couple minutes I decided we needed another book or break in my case and went to search for it. Looking around I saw one that could possibly help and reached up standing on my tip toes for it. I had concentrated so much on the book that I didn't notice to shadow creeping up behind me.

"So this is where you want to do it," Flint commented grabbing my sides and bringing me closer to him crushing my mouth with his. Pushing against him he put his hand on the back of my head holding me against him and forcing his tongue inbetween my lips and all that filled my head was digust: disgust at the taste of him. I bit down and he immediately retracted pulling back.

"Get away from me," I growled wriggling my arms and legs until I got out of his hold.

"Darling I've seen the looks and heard the rumors, everyone knows that you give it up and I want my turn. So stop acting like you're hard to get." He smirked and roughly backed me up into a shelf so the corner rammed into my lower back and I let out a pained groan. "That betters," he mashed my hands against the shelves. Shouting out in disgust I pushed him off and laid a solid punch into his jawline.

"Shit that hurt," I exclaimed, as I shook my hand. And just as furious, holding his mouth he started to rush forward when Perry moved through the shelves.

"What the bloody hell is this Flint," He yelled, picking him up by the collar.

"Mr. Ryan what are you doing?" Finally Pince made an appearance and looked around to the three of us, "Miss. Longbottom are you alright?" She questioned coming over and looking over my hand which I was cradling and I cringed letting out another short cry of pain. "Perry take her to the hospital wing I'll handle Mr. Flint." She narrowed her eyes at him as Perry dropped his collar. Slowly I took a step forward as pain shot through my back causing me to grimace.

"Here," he whispered and walked over carefully placing his hands on my upper back and behind my knees, picking me up so I was cradled against his chest. Walking out I noticed a few students had heard the commotion and came to investigate including Albus.

"Mari…"he looked shocked and walked forward looking at him I just felt anger and sadness that he had ignored me and turned away as we walked through the doors.

oOo

Madam Warrington took one look at me and headed to her potions, "Perry thank you so much but can I be alone?" I asked softly, licking over my lips as I sat down in the bed.

"Of course," He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and walked towards the door giving one last look as he exited. I didn't get much chance to react as Warrington made her way back in the room with a bottle.

"Let me see your hand," She sighed and I un-cradeled it, gritting my teeth as it shifted. "What did you do?"

"Punched some berk who was trying to make it with me," I whispered angrily as the thoughts of being here with Albus came back and a few tears spilled over.

"Well I have to commend you on that but next time try hitting him with an object," She gave a restrained smile to try and cheer me up as she flicked her wand and the bones shifted back into place. I didn't even make a sound as the shifted a bit painfully, truthfully numb to all emotion but the frustration and sadness. Noticing it she frowned and asked to see the mark on my back. With a few droplets still coming out of my eyes I flipped over and she moved up my shirt slowly and I heard a tiny gasp. "It might take awhile to heal Mari since it's deep bruising but we'll have it as good as new," she whispered and I felt her gently brush the hair out of my face that had fallen when I laid down. I nodded she took out a jar and slathered the jelly like substance on my lower back before wiping her hands and sitting down beside me reaching out a hand; silently I moved and took it closing my eyes and tears soaked the pillow. At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up Rose was sitting on the chair Warrington had been on.

I moved my hand around touch my now covered back, "It's gone," she whispered and I look up at her eyes.

"He ignored me Rosie," I felt the tears well in my eyes again, noticing she rushed over pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know," she whispered smoothing down my hair. After about a good ten minutes crying I finally calmed down enough for her to talk. "All the guys and girls including your Dad, Hannah, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Vic are either in or outside McGonagall's office…that means Albus too." She said and bit my lip at the last name. "Mar I know you have total right to be mad at him, but I just want you to know he feels terrible, he asked for someone to hex him of something."

"And…"

"Perry was walking around the corner then and well let's just say he didn't get hexed exactly."

"What did happen?" I furrowed my forehead.

"He had a big black and blue circle around his eye," she answered in a rushed voice, reminding me of Hermione even more. "And while he was on the ground Perry started just shouting at him. Like if you're going to be there, actually be there, and stuff. Then he just walked away. And, I tried to get Albus to come here to get it healed but he won't because he figures you don't want to see him. "

Sighing slightly I stood up and moved towards the door.

"Will you ask him to come here I'm going up to the Astronomy tower to relax, and I know that he probably won't but please try." I asked closing my eyes and she nodded knowing I wanted to be alone. "Thank you."

oOo

I hadn't bothered to bring a jacket even though the wind was ice cold and as I let out a shaky breath I felt tears start to fall again in frustration.

"Why do I even try to be normal? Why do I even try to have a happy life?" I put my head down into my knees which were pulled up to my chest and started doing the only thing I knew that would calm me enough to stop and started to sing softly.

"…Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted…"<p>

oOo

Albus' POV

I heard her softly singing as I sat on the bottom of the Astronomy stairs just making sure that she was alright. I touched my, what used to be black eye, Rose had made me go to the hospital wing after she had left to get it done. I wanted to keep it to remind me of my own stupidity but I guess the memory of the pain will have to do.

…Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead…

I could tell that she was still crying because her voice kept cracking and every time she did I felt my heart crack a little too. How could I have been so stubborn and stupid to just do that, it's my entire fault she wouldn't be in this much pain not if it weren't for me. He must have scared and hurt her, a lot to get this reaction of it though. Merlin I wish I had gotten to him before Pince took him to McGonagall.

After a couple hours I heard her stand and start making her way down the stairs and quickly hid as she walked by. Discreetly following behind her I watched as she went in the common room.

oOo

No one came and sat with me like usual which I had mixed emotions about. Deciding that I better head down I stood up and stretched before walking down the staircase and silently making my way back to the common room. Inside I found absolutely no one and just sat down on a chair curling up. Looking into the fire I slowly started drifting off until I fell into a fitful sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

"Mari…" I awoke to Teddy gently shaking my shoulder. Looking around I saw others milling around trying not to stare.

"It doesn't make it any better to try and look like you're doing something," I rolled my eyes and uncurled my limbs from the chair stretching. "What is it?"

"Umm well uh."

"Ok seriously this is just making me mad with all of you standing around and watching me," I glared.

"It's been decided that Flint will be transferred from the school and I believe his parents are moving him to Durmstrang," Dad said sitting beside me.

"Ok," I stood up not really caring about Flint, I could handle him. It was another boy that had me like this. "I'm going to bed now, night." I walked around giving hugs to those who had come and waved to the others before walking up the staircase.

oOo

Over the next few weeks I felt myself slowly draining; I felt as though my personality was disappearing. I avoided everyone including Perry who I would find looking at me throughout the day but didn't really care that much. A simple distraction wasn't going to work now; my brain was full to the brim of things. On the plus side my grades had never been better since I didn't have much else to do but study.

I spent most of my nights up on the Astronomy tower so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I knew that someone sat at the bottom of the stairs each night but I never got the chance to see because they always moved before I could see. Sighing I turned looking out the door.

"Why do you always come?" I said knowing he could hear I heard creaking on the stair case and figured that the person was leaving until it got closer and they stepped through the doorway.

"Because I care about you," He whispered and I immediately looked down, "I know it doesn't mean much but I'm truly and honestly sorry about everything from that stupid comment to the worst thing I've ever done."

"Which was?" I looked up at him.

"Not going over there when you looked at me like that, I could have made this whole thing not happen had I gone over there." He crouched down in front of me and I looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he reaching up to touch my cheek and I backed away.

"Why?" I whispered and he looked taken back.

"I was mad at myself for causing you more pain that potions class mostly so I decided to distance myself from you which was obviously a huge mistake."

"Alright." I curled up in a ball and put my chin on my knees, looking back out to the forest.

"Will you come with me Mar?" He stood up and I looked over at him to see his outstretched hand.

"Where?"

"You'll see," nodding I reached up took his hand skeptically and he pulled me up. Immediately afterward I took my hand back and walked beside him as he led me outside to the pitch passing a few other students milling around. Taking out his wand I heard him muttered something and next thing I knew his broom was flying towards us.

"Albus…"I looked down at it wide eyed.

"Trust me Mar it will help," He got on, then motioned for me to get on in front of him. Taking a deep shaky breath I moved my leg over. "Just breath," he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist to grip the broom and I immediately felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. He gently pushed up off the ground and we hovered about two feet off the ground. Closing my eyes tight I felt him move up higher in the air and take off. He tightened his arms around me and I shivered slightly though I'm not sure if it was because of him or the wind cutting through my jacket. "Open your eyes," He whispered and I shook my head.

"Just do it," He laughed slightly.

Reluctantly I cracked them to see we where over the lake and I could see the creatures swimming around, next we flew to the clearing in the woods and I could see the unicorns playing including my gold one. I smiled broadly when Albus started lowering the broom and they moved around us evidentially recognizing us. I happily walked over and ran my hand over Jacksons mane, he had gotten bigger since I last saw him but was still solid gold. "Thank you Al," I smiled over at him.

"You needed a reason to go back to your old self." He walked closer to me and reached up once more but this time I didn't move back instead I just gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, you had a little eyelash there" he whispered taking a step back. Soon after we got back on the broom and I noticed that he kept as much distance between us as possible, including when we were walking back to the castle after landing. "Are you back?" he asked as we came to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm better," I clarified and turned saying the password, "night" I smiled softly and walked into the common room.

oOo

After my night with Albus most things had gone back to normal pretty quickly except for Perry I just couldn't deal with the no strings thing anymore and he had decided he needed to concentrate on N.E.W.T.s. Also my relationship with Albus had this weird lull in it, and not because of things before but because of the weird thing that happened in the unicorn meadow.

Christmas break started today and I just finished packing and changing into my dark grey slightly retro a-line dress that hit about mid thigh so I also had on thick red tights and a long black cardigan and knee high black boots. After pinning back my hair in a half up half down fashion and applying minimal makeup I walked down the stairs with my shoulder bag and Effie on my shoulder.

Twenty minutes later we were all on the train and I was patrolling the corridor of the third train car along with the other 5th years. When I came to a compartment that had a familiar redhead and brunette in it, the only thing that wasn't familiar was that they were snogging.

"Lily Potter and Xander Scamander!" I exclaimed throwing open the door both quickly backed away from each other and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the looks on their faces.

"Don't tell!" was the first thing that escaped both their lips.

"When did that happen?" I laughed smirking at the two and they both exchanged glances.

"Around Halloween," Lily replied sheepishly as I saw Lorcan coming up the alleyway

"Well I recommend not snogging in plain view if you want to keep it a secret, especially with Lorcan taking over my partols" I whispered closing the door I made my way to him to cut off the trail.

"Switch time," Lorcan said sullenly.

"Have fun," I laughed and moved off to the side handing him the detention pad and moved to the head's cabin to tell them that Lorcan took over for me and then went to my own compartment which I had been sitting in with Rose, Scorp, and Albus. Smiling I entered a now packed compartment; Freddy, James, Lexi, and Hugo having joined. When they saw me Rose and Albus scooted apart and made room for me and I slid into the spot just big enough for another person.

"How was patrolling you three?" James asked wrapping his arms around Lexi who giggled slightly

"I think I might have scared a group of second years," I laughed slightly thinking back to the rowdy cabin.

"I know I scared a group of first years they practically ran away from me," Scorpius smirked.

"That's horrible," Rose gasped and turned hitting him on the shoulder.

"What about you sweets?" James smirked turning to a blushing Lexi she always tended to do that after he called her that.

"It was quiet nothing much happened," She shrugged. We fell into a comfortable conversation until the compartment door opened revealing Paige and her eyes fell on me.

Looking around I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Not to be rude but what?"

"Well that's my seat," she motioned to Albus. Totally surprised I just shook my head and stood up, not wanting to start something as Lexi moved onto James' lap to make room for me on the other bench between them and the window. Happily she moved in and took her spot next to him and reaching out to take his hand. Rolling his eyes he took it back and placed it in his lap. She looked over at him a large frown forming on her pretty face though she quickly got over it and tried to start a conversation about what we're doing during the holidays.

"I heard that there's a big New Years Eve party at the manor," She smiled over at Albus.

"Yeah there is," He commented.

"Is it just family?"

"Well not really though it is a reunion of sorts."

"Are you going Lexi?" She flipped her eyes to the girl putting her on the spot.

"I don't know yet I haven't asked my parents for permission."

"Oh so James invited you?" Again she looked over at Albus who rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah he did," She answered timidly not like the place she had been put in.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Hugo muttered and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh much like the rest of us except Albus, Paige and Lexi.

"Well it's just that Albus here…"

"Paige can I talk to you?" He stood up walking out the door.

Immediately after the left we all moved closer to the door as Scorp cracked it so we could hear.

"I didn't ask you for a reason; for one I can't have you around me all night since I have things to do like socialize with all my father and mothers friends. For others it might be fun but for us kids especially for me, my brother, sister, and even Mari."

"Speaking of Mari why was she sitting beside you? I'm your girlfriend that is my seat."

"Seriously?" he scoffed, "Mari and I are best friends we have been since she moved in to the house," He scoffed.

"Well just remember I'm your girlfriend," I moved away from the door at that moment taking my seat by the window unnoticed by the others to engrossed in the conversation taking place outside. The passing scenery seemed to hypnotized me and next thing I someone was shaking me awake and I was on Hugo's shoulder.

"We're almost there," he commented noticing that I was up.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He finally just got sick of her and asked if she wanted to come," James commented, "now she's dragging him to all her friends bragging I bet."

"Ohh." I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Quickly after the train came to a stop and we got packed up to start the holidays.

oOo

I had finally finished wrapping my presents and was lying back on my bed in just a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as soft music played in the background. There was a knock on the door and I got up and opened it since I had, had it locked so no one could come in and see the presents.

"Hey Al," I bit my lip. He had been well not avoiding me but hadn't been talking to me as much since the train.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I moved out of the way walking over and hopping up on the bed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really just came by to hang out," He smiled sitting on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Excited for Paige to be here New Years?"

"Yeah," He mumbled softly laying back on the seat and I felt a twist of pain burst through my insides.

"She's a nice girl," I commented not sure what else to say.

"Actually I came to ask you about Christmas's presents for girls."

"She doesn't really like me so I don't think I should help," I mumbled moving to my desk to organize the things I had just piled there when unpacking.

"Oh come on Mar. If I were your boyfriend what would you like?" He smiled.

"Just get a necklace or something," I turned to him and he had moved to about a foot away from me. Thankfully at that moment Ginny called up to us for dinner and I quickly turned and moved towards the door practically running down the stairs much like I had done at Dom's party.

oOo

"Ello," Rose remarked walking into my bedroom the night before the Weasley Christmas Eve dinner. She was going to be staying the night mostly because I just needed to talk.

"Hey," I smiled biting my lip. "I have a problem."

"What?" She asked concerned and moved to the window seat I was curled up on.

"I think I might, no I know I have feelings for Al." I whispered in case someone was listening outside. She just stared at me for a bit.

"What?" was all she had come up with in the minutes we sat there.

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

"I think it started the night of Dom's party, and then it increased when he came with me to the funeral. Then there also was the flying and the unicorn thing…" I rambled on pointing out every sweet thing and realized I much more than liked him.

"Well ok I think we've established that. What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."


	55. Chapter 55

Songs:  
>Hot Chelle Rae-Why Don't you Love me (.comwatch?v=sajzGjN-S6Q)  
>Parachute-Kiss Me Slowly(.comwatch?v=lXqYw_II6Pc)

* * *

><p>"Ginny can I talk to you about something?" I asked two days after Christmas as we were looking for dresses for New Years Eve.<p>

"Of course what is it?" She sat down on one of the benches in the store and patted the space beside her.

"Well I like this boy…" I started out looking down at my chipped fingernails and messing with my cuticles, "but he has a girlfriend."

"Annnnnd you want to find a way to tell him don't you?" she gave me a motherly smile and I nodded. "Well it would help to know who this person is."

Biting my lip I debated if I should or not, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

She smiled knowingly, "Well I know a certain boy who loves hearing you sing and I think that would be best."

"What should I sing, and when?"

"Well I believe New Year's party would be the best, and as for what, I think it should be something special to you."

"Mum!" Lily yelled from the changing rooms.

"Oh," She stood and made her way over, "navy blue is his favorite on you," she winked before disappearing.

Smiling I walked over to a rack and started searching before spotting a navy blue, tulle organza, tea-length, empire waisted dress that I had been eyeing when we first walked in. It had a sweetheart neckline and a jeweled belt around the waist. Also the skirt had a layer underneath that came down to just above the knee but the layer over flowed down to the ankle and was see through. It would be perfect.

oOo

I had my dress on along with silver pumps, my hair was down and straightened to perfection along with my makeup which included black eyeliner that winged out, soft charcoal eye shadow and soft pink gloss. As for jewelry I wore a simple silver pendant necklace that hit my mid chest-which Albus had surprisingly gotten me-along with a black rose ring and black and silver earrings.

Never had I put so much effort into dressing up; I wanted tonight to be perfect. I spun around and the skirt twirled out around me. Walking over to Effie I gave her a treat and waited until everyone else was done. A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door and I walked over opening it.

"Merlin," Albus stood wide eyed and his eyes scanned over my outfit. "Amazing," he whispered mostly to himself I think.

"Thank you," I gave him a soft smile and stepped out into the hallway were Lily and James were already waiting. After the normal exchanges from Lily and I and James pulling his brotherly act we headed down the stairs.

"Ready?" James asked and linked arms with Lily as was tradition.

"Ready," we replied and Albus looked over at me and held out his arm which I gladly took.

"You look beautiful," he whispered just before walking in and I felt a deep red blush come over my cheeks.

"Thank you, again," smiled back before we separated to socialize, Albus meeting an angry Paige.

oOo

"It's time Mari," Ginny smiled and we walked to the make shift stage where a live band was playing. The lead singer saw me over to the side and nodded.

"Now we have a very special lady that wants to sing a song for all of you," He smiled and held out his hand helping me up the stairs. Smiling I took the old style sliver microphone and the stand centering it on the stage, as the music started, I saw Albus arguing with Paige at the back…

See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
>That keeps playing over again<br>Locked in a room so hung up on you  
>And you're cool with just being friends<p>

Left on the sidelines  
>Stuck at a red light<br>Waiting for my time  
>And I can't see<p>

Why don't you love me?...

Finally, just moving away from her I saw him move to the front with her following…

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
>The air you breathe<br>And why don't you love me baby?  
>Open up your heart tonight<br>'cause I could be all that you need  
>Why don't you love me?<p>

Locking my eyes with his I started singing directly to him.

Why don't you love me?

See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
>Cause my heart ache can't take anymore<br>Broken and bruised longing for you  
>And I don't know what I'm waiting for<p>

Left on the sidelines  
>Stuck at a red light<br>Waiting for my time  
>So just tell me<p>

Getting into the song I closed my eyes pouring my feelings into the lyrics before opening them and scanned the room. My eyes specifically landing on Ginny's knowing smile…

Why don't you love me?  
>Touch me, tell me I'm your everything<br>The air you breathe  
>And why don't you love me baby?<br>Open up your heart tonight  
>I could be all that you need<p>

Why don't you give me a reason?  
>Please tell me the truth<br>You know that I'll keep believing  
>Till I'm with you<p>

Getting the strength again I locked my eyes on his…

Why don't you love me?  
>Kiss me, I could feel your heart tonight<br>It's killing me so  
>Why don't you love me?<br>Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
>The air you breathe<br>And why don't you love me baby?  
>Open up your heart tonight<br>I could be all that you need  
>Why don't you love me?...<p>

…As I sang the rest I moved my eyes about the room until I got to the very end again and locked my eyes with his as he stood there with a shocked expression.

Bowing my head slightly I finished looking at him one last time as people started clapping. "Thank you," I smiled and moved back down the stairs. Finally being able to realize what I just did I started hyperventilating a bit and quickly moved outside. "What did I just do?" I whispered to myself.

"I don't know," A voice came from behind me and I turned around looking into the familiar green eyes. "Mar?"

"Umm…well…I," I stuttered out looking down at the ground as he moved closer and I took a step back.

"Why do you always run?" He whispered and moved even closer.

"Because it scares me. This," I motioned between us, "scares me," I whispered back and ran into the railing trapping myself between jumping or facing him.

"Do you love me?" he asked stepping forward and bringing a hand up to my face and I felt my heart fly.

"I don't know," I whispered honestly.

"But you do like me as more than a firend?" his thumb ran over my lips.

"Yes," I breathed out looking straight up into his eyes and felt butterflies erupt as he leaned in closer. "Albus…"

"Yes?" He questioned leaning down further and my eyes fluttered shut as my head tipped up and to the side a bit. Finally our lips connected and instantly a slow fire started in my chest and spread throughout my body and only spread quicker when his fingertips trailed the fire down along my neck and to my shoulder. It was slow, sweet and he tasted of tangy sweet champagne which I had seen him sneak moments before I took the stage. Reluctantly I pulled away and forced my eyes open meeting his green ones. Unsure of what to say I bit my lips and looked down, he chuckled slightly and tipped my head up leaning down again and kissing me softly.

"Albus are you out here?" Someone called and I pushed him away with a little more force than necessary causing him to stubble slightly.

"Sorry," I bit my lip as he looked over at me in confusion and he just laughed softly stepping a little closer.

"Oh there you are, with her…" Paige glanced between us.

"Yeah, u-umm," Albus stuttered out.

"I got a little weird after singing so I came out here and Al came to check on me," I gave a small smile and she got far more happy.

"Ohhhh, well I loved that song whose it by?" She asked.

"Hot Chelle Rae," Albus answered looking over at me and I nodded.

"Well lets go inside and dance sweetie," she walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Actually I'll be right in I need to ask Mari something," He stopped and turned to her.

"Oh alright," she leaned up and gave him a kiss and that twinge of pain appeared again. After she disappeared he walked back over and leaned down to kiss me and I dodged it so he hit my cheek.

"No," I whispered, "I'm not going through what Rose did with Scorpius."

"Then I'll break it off with Paige," He stated simply with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Or course," He laughed taking my hands, "tonight," he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Well get back in there then." I urged as he smiled and we both entered, separating slightly as we went through the door.

I didn't see him though, for the rest of the night even as I had been pushed out of the dance hall and up to my room by James with the last group to head out to the kids party. Sighing I handed Roxie and Devon Thomas some of my clothing and changed myself into some jeans, a sweatshirt, and my mood wellies along with my new olive green and purple stocking cap Nana Molly had gave me for Christmas. We walked down the stairs and putting on a coat, scarf, and mittens. As w arrive to the field and I tried to continue my search for Al.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a very special opener tonight for karaoke," James smiled and I turned around, "as you know my brother isn't exactly a singer-well in front of people-but just like a certain lady toni-."

"Yeah thanks," Al grumbled, cutting him off and taking the microphone from his brother while shaking his head.

"Anything for you bro," He responded happily and gave a small laughing as I looked up at him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Just start the song James," Al pushed him over to the side and walked to center stage as the music started.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<br>Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
>To the edge of all we've ever known.<p>

I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, deep green eyes.<br>I can breathe you in.  
>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,<br>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
>As our heads leaned in.<p>

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below.<br>Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly…

I moved forward and just opened my mouth shocked; finding it hard to believe that he was singing in front of people. One of his biggest fears for me…

…Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<br>She shows me everything she used to know,  
>Picture frames and country roads,<br>When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,  
>Separate rooms and broken hearts,<br>But I won't be the one to let you go…

He gave me a dazzling smile and I heard a few 'awws' from the girls. Just then the song came to a hook a I reached up I covering my mouth as he jumped off the stage…

…Don't run away...  
>And it's hard to love again,<br>When the only way it's been,  
>When the only love you know,<br>Just walked away  
>If it's something that you want,<br>Darling you don't have to run,  
>You don't have to go,<br>Just stay with me, baby stay with me…

He walked through the crowd as he finished out the song and right up to me saying the last line before leaning down and kissing me softly in front of everyone. It felt like second nature I just responded closing my eyes as our lips melted together. I heard gasps from some people around the area and his arms wrapped around my back before pulling back.

"That was unexpected…" was all that came out of my mouth and he chuckled looking around at everyone staring.

"Excuse us," He whispered and handed the mic to someone and grabbed my hand "How about we go somewhere else and just talk."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled and we jogged to the pool room hand in hand. Then once we got there we kind of awkwardly just stood in the middle.

"It's done if you hadn't figured out."

"How'd it go?" I cringed slightly.

"Well umm alright, she slapped me when I told her it wasn't working out anymore."

"Awe," I smiled and took a closer look at his cheek and did notice it was a little red and puffy.

"What are you thinking?"

"That this is a dream and I'm going to wake up," The words slipped out of my mouth and at the confession my cheeks tinted red. "Also that what you just did was a little corny but it still made butterflies go wild in my stomach," I bit my lip.

"What else?" He smiled running his hands down my arms to my hands linking our fingers.

"I just don't know what to do now."

"How about this?" He leaned down and kissed me softly before pulling away. "So Mari Alice Longbottom are you going to be my girlfriend?" He whispered against my lips and I let out a small giggle.

"Albus Severus Potter, I will be your girlfriend." I leaned happy to be able to kiss him finally.

oOo

The sun shone through the window right into my eyes and I shifted slightly and felt a body behind me and an arm around my waist. Soft snores were behind me and I shifted making the coat that had been covering us fall to the floor. Carefully turning over I made sure not to fall off the couch in the pool room and laid my hands on his chest looking up at his sleeping face. He hadn't taken off his glasses so they were crooked on his face. "Morning," he croaked slightly tightening his arms around me.

"Morning," I whispered and slowly his eyes opened as he leaned up fixing his glasses before looking down at me. We both paused for a moment before I spoke the words that popped into my mind before even thinking.

"Did we jump into this?" I sat up slightly.

"What do you mean?" he moved to a sitting position too and we both looked at each other.

"I think we should talk about some things."

"Like the fight…" he trailed off taking a deep breath.

"Well I know that we just got together but isn't it better to get it out of the way because we have things to talk about." I bit my lip rambling on and he moved closer holding onto my hand.

"Well it started off with me being jealous and also mad at myself because I realized how much I liked you in the states. I hadn't even thought about Paige in that week and I kind of just rushed into a relationship with her because I was jealous about you going on a date with Perry. That's why I cared so much about the whole thing between you two. Then…" he trailed off looking away, "that day I was so mad about that quidditch game when I saw you two kiss and I just wanted to forget about you and Perry. So the next day I thought that if I went over there…" He tipped his head back on the couch and took a deep breath, "I just couldn't handle seeing it anymore and if I went over there I had to. Then he hurt you so much that you spent the night up there crying."

Laughing humorlessly I put my head in my hands, "Paige is the reason I needed the distraction of Perry, and Flint didn't hurt me I mean he did, a bit physically but you're the one that hurt me most." I whispered and looked up at him.

"Mar…" He looked right into my eyes and picked up a hand caressing my cheek, "I know I've said this before and I'll continue saying it until you can forgive me, I'm so, so, sorry. I-I have no idea how to make it up to you, but I want to so much. I was so stupid and immature, please, please forgive me." He looked as if he was about to cry as I just looked up at him and I leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. "I've wanted this since this summer actually when you first ran away from me," he laughed softly and I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"If I hadn't this all wouldn't have happened." I leaned in kissing him, "would it be bad if I said this feels a little weird but so right."

"No, it does to me too," He chuckled moving me onto his lap after reaching down and grabbing his coat. Thankfully he draped it over us again because the heat in the pool house was turned down.

"Do you think they know we're out here?" I smiled snuggling into his chest.

"I bet at least Mum does," He smiled and leaned down kissing my cheek.

"Al," I whispered turning to face him, "were you down there every night? Even the first night?"

"Yeah, why?" he commented reaching up and playing with my hair.

"I just wondered."

"No you didn't you're thinking something else."

"It's just you've always been there for me, from my first time at the Weasley's to right then when I thought I wanted to be alone but actually you still sat there every night."

"I've tried to be…" he trailed off and I realized what I said.

"You shouldn't feel that bad, it was stupid on both out parts," I whispered leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Oi! No! Bad!" James yelled and I looked behind us to see him at the door. "I'm forever scarred," he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Shut it," Albus yelled.

"Well Mum asked me to come get you, though now I think she just wanted to cause me pain." He shuttered and backed out the door.

"Come on," I tried standing but was held down.

"I don't want to let you go yet."

"You're so corny," I smiled kissing him, "and if you come with me you won't have to."

"Alright," He sighed and we both got up and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast.


	56. Chapter 56

"Lil you have to be kidding me George is so much hotter," I commented from the floor as we watched Being Human on the telly after breakfast on New Years day.

"Well I personally think that's Americans girls are hotter but if I had to choose I'd pick Annie," Albus smirked above me as he laid on the couch and played with my hair.

"I concur," James added.

"I'd still pick Mitchell in either," Lily smirked turning back to the show sprawled out on the floor.

"And I'd still pick George," I laughed slightly before adjusting my position leaning against the couch.

"Albus, Mari can you come in the kitchen?" Ginny asked poking her head in the door.

"Ooooohhhh," James smirked.

"Shut it," Albus pulled a pillow out from behind him and smacked him in the face before standing.

"Ouch," He complained rubbing his nose.

"Serves you right," I laughed as I took Albus' outstretched hand and he pulled me up onto my feet.

We walked through the kitchen door and saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the little breakfast table on the side; Ginny had a completely serious look on her face while Harry looked like he would rather not be there and had a slight pink tint to his cheeks, "please sit."

"Umm ok," Albus slid into the bench like seat and I slid in after.

"So we know that you've entered into a relationship and just wanted to lay down some ground rules." Harry stated a bit stiffly running a hand through his hair and then rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like we feel that it is only proper to if you're in each other's rooms the door will be open at all times." Ginny commented and immediately I wanted to burst out laughing and just disappear at the same time. My cheeks were probably ten different shades of red and I wasn't about to look to my right at the boy who was chuckling slightly.

"Trust me Mum if we were going to do something we'd find some other place." Albus commented and I heard the smirk in his voice.

"What the hell," I whispered mostly to myself and reached out smacking his on the arm and I felt my face turn even redder if possible.

"Just kidding," He rubbed his arm as Harry started to chuckle and Ginny repeated the same move I had done on Albus. "I mean I'm sure you guys never snuck off at the Burrow or anything right?" He smirked and my eyes went to about the size of bludgers.

"Albus," I glared as I saw both Ginny and Harry's cheeks tint red but also fierce glares pointed at their middle child.

"Albus Potter what your father and I did when we were younger has nothing to do with what we are talking about right now," Ginny commented and then continued.

That had been the longest thirty minutes of my entire life I think, and I barely said three sentences. Sighing I flopped down on my window seat and Albus sauntered of leaning against the wall.

"You enjoyed yourself thoroughly."

"I actually did especially when you blushed, I've always found it cute." He smirked and sat down on the other side of the seat and I leaned back placing my feet in his lap.

"Oh really?" I smiled hugging onto a pillow that was there.

"Yes really," he laughed and shifted mimicking my positon and we shifted a bit so his feet where by my hips touching the wall I was leaning on and mine were near his thighs. Pointing I tried to touch the wall and realized it was useless.

"When did you start liking me?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes making sure that he heard.

"The pool party I realized that I did, when it started exactly I'm not sure," He smiled over at me.

"That's why you were so grabby," I giggled.

"Yes it is," he smiled and leaned over giving me a soft kiss.

"I forgot to give you something Christmas," I smiled and got up walking to my dresser and pulling out an envelope with Albus written in crayon on the front. "Kata sent you something," I smiled and sat back down giving him it.

"Awe how sweet," He opened it and it was a drawn picture of him and her holding hands with a tiny heart in-between. Well in actuality it looked more like potatos with faces and sticks held together, but it was the thought that counts.

"I've got some competition," I smiled holding it before handing it back where he neatly folded it and put it back in the envelop.

"What'd you get?"

"A nice drawing of a rainbow and what I think is me and her under it." I smiled, "and from Robert I got a nice picture of her which I put in the frame…Hey where you goin?" I asked as he got up.

"To turn on the music," He laughed and flipped it to my normal playlist before grabbing a blanket and coming back over motioning for me to move down. Smiling I shifted down and he sat down behind me before I scooted back up between his legs. As I leaned against his chest he threw the blanket over the top of us. Taking his hands I wrapped them around my stomach on top of the blanket and just kept them there as I softly started singing to The Call by Regina Spektor.

"I personally like the next song most, it reminds me of you," he commented and I scrunched my eyebrows together trying desperately to think of the song. It didn't work though because until the first notes of Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes came on I was blank.

"You need a storm warning for me?" I scoffed looking up at him.

"Somedays," He laughed and I just lightly nudged him with my elbow and turned my attention back to the snowy scene outside my window.

"Ginny come on," I heard Harry whisper and thought about turning but Albus beat me to it.

"Hi Mum, we're following the rules: hands are visible, door open, fully clothed." I felt another blush come over my cheeks and I didn't dare look at anything but the tips of my slippers showing at the other end of the blanket and fought the urge to elbow him hard in the gut.

"Just checking," She said before I heard Harry pulling her down the hallway.

oOo

"All packed?" Al stuck his head inside my door just as I stuck the last item in my trunk for the train ride in one hour.

"Yup," I smiled popping the 'P', "now all I have to do is get dressed."

"Hummm well I think that outfit is fine," he smirked looking over one of his old sweatshirt I had been given about a year ago to sleep in since it didn't fit anymore and a pair of plaid sleep shorts which were quite short.

"I bet you do," I laughed and went over to my chair to pick up the skinny jeans and tunic I had picked out. Turning back around I was surprised to find him right in front of me, smiling I leaned up and he met me half way connecting our lips. "I've got to change we're leaving soon."

"Alright," he smiled and pulled back letting me out the door. I quickly changed into my clothes and exited the bathroom going back into my room where he was laying back on my bed. "So you ready for classes to start again?"

Biting my lip thinking about the last half I cinched a wide belt around my natural waist, "I'm just hoping that it's calmer," I whispered and moved to my vanity braiding back my bangs and pinning them as he walked up behind me.

"I'm sure it will be," he gave a little half smile and kissed me softly on the cheek. Taking a breath I moved forward and lined my eyes with brown liner and applied some mascara. "Why do you always open your mouth?"

"What?" I slipped on some chapstick then cleaned it all up into the makeup and jewelry case Ginny had gotten me.

"Whenever you put on your eye stuff you open your mouth," He laughed.

"I don't know, I just do I guess," I tucked the case into my trunk and closed the lip fastening it.

"Ready?"

"Finally yes," I picked up my bag and slipped the picture frame inside along with grabbing Effie as he pulled my truck to the door.

oOo

"Bye Ginny," I bit my lip nodding towards her and she gave me a confused look.

"What about my hug?"

"Well it's just…well I…"

Laughing slightly she wrapped me up in a big hug, "I know you'll keep him in line. I'm not worried about you at all I trust you it's him I don't trust."

"Hey!" came from behind me as Albus heard what his mother said.

Laughing I hugged her back, "Thanks Ginny," when we pulled away a big smile was on my face and I moved to Harry who gave me a hug and told me to try and not get into any trouble like usual. I assured him that I would try and pulled away letting Albus say goodbye to his father while I moved onto the rest of the family. Hermione specifically told me to study hard for O.W.L.s and made me promise to make sure Rose did too while Ron just laughed and told me to have fun. After I stood off to the side and waited for Rose and Al.

"Scorp's already on the train so we can go." Rose said climbing the stairs while Albus linked hands with me and helped me up making me giggle softly.

"Hush," I scolded a group of third years who were arguing in the corridor of the car I had been patrolling. "Now what's the matter?"

"She hit on my boyfriend," the taller brunette commented glaring fiercely at the shorter one.

"I did not, he hit on me and I pushed him away," the other yelled.

"Aren't you two friends?" I asked realizing that they were Roxie and Lucy's friends.

"We were until she started being a total skank," the taller one commented.

"Wow, ok, first of all you're like thirteen so calm down and who is this guy anyways?"

"You were dating Roxie's brother when you were thirteen," The taller one gave me a challenging look. "Owen Worden," She answered the question.

"Well in that case I'm guessing that she," I pointed to the shorter one, "is telling the truth."

"and why is that?" she gave me attitude while the other took a deep breath relaxing a little bit.

"Well he's the biggest player in Gryffindor house," I scoffed but it turned into a laugh.

"Hey Mar, it's time to switch." Scorpius walked up to me, "What's going on?"

"These two are having a dispute over Owen Worden."

"She tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"I did not!"

Scorpius took a step back while I moved in between them, "Shut it!"

"Why are you girls fighting over him, or about him? You guys could do so much better," Scorp turned on his charm and they smiled at the two of them.

"Look he isn't even here to support you now is he," I added to the taller on.

"You know why? He doesn't want to be caught he's just a coward and you two should move past it and try to talk this out." Scorpius stated and they looked at each other nodding.

"Sorry Mari," the taller said and the shorter bit her lip apologizing too.

"It's ok, just remember boys aren't worth fighting over especially when you're friends and only in third year." Scorp and I started moving down the corridor.

"You know you are such a hypocrite," he smirked as we moved towards the prefect's compartment. "Not only did you fight a girl but you also stole a boyfriend."

"I didn't steal him per say I just showed him that he had more options than her." I tried to pass of a straight face but failed miserably as I got a sort of victorious smirk.

"Yeahhhh oook," he laughed and I reached over hitting him softly on the arm and we walked in the compartment to see the 6th years getting ready to patrol.

"Hey whoever's patrolling the 4th car..." I saw Quinn's head pop up, "watch out for two girls they said that they would stop and try to work it out but I seriously doubt that's gonna happen."

"Alright," she sighed and Scorp and I headed towards the compartment Rose and Albus should be in. Loud laughter drifted down the hall and as we got closer I could hear James, Freddy and Xander's voices along with Rose and Albus. Sliding open the door, I headed straight for Al and he pulled me into his lap. I saw that Hugo, and Lily were also there and Lily and Xander were sitting pretty close. Raising my eyebrows I looked at Lily and she almost instantly scooted away.

"This has changed a little bit from two weeks ago," James smirked, "remember the rules you two."

"What rules?" Freddy laughed as we both shot James a glare.

"Mum and Dad's rules for them," Lily remarked and I shot her a look saying shut it or I'll spill the secret of her and Xander; which I would never actually do but she didn't need to know that.

"Crowded compartment," Lexi smiled poking her head inside the door.

"Hey babe," James smiled as she came towards he a blush going over her cheeks, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Well it wasn't that hard to find it's the loudest compartment on the train but I got caught up in a group of first years running in the corridors."

oOo

I hopped out of the carriage after Rose and stood back waiting for Scorp and Albus. They quickly joined us and the thestral carried it off, Albus walked over and I held out my hand for him to take but it never got there.

"Albus!" someone called and the four of us turned as Paige flew into his arms. "I'm so sorry for the party, I know I was being clingy and I was hoping that we could start again."

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he started wide eyed at her then back at me then her. "Umm Paige I…this is weird."

Staring at him dumbfounded I just rolled my eyes, "I have to head inside to get ready for the choir," I started heading up the stairs and into the Hall.

"Wait, wait, wait," he came up behind me grabbing my arm and turning me around just as I was about to walk towards the front of the hall.

"Al I've got to go warm up with everyone else."

"I wanted to give you a good luck kiss." He gave a breath taking smile, that I had seen so many times before but now it actually worked as he leaned in connecting his lips to mine. Shaking my head I just gave him a small smile before starting back down the stairs.

The song was almost completely in Latin and it was probably the most difficult we had to learn this year; it was especially hard since we had the two weeks in between. "Ok those suppose to have toads get them and line up we are about to go on." Ella frantically announced and we all lined up in our robes which we were wearing for this performance.

I took my spot near Dean who had to hold a toad, "how was your break?" I asked as Ella looked over everyone.

"It was eventful especially New Years Eve that was some party," He turned smirking as I felt a blush go to my cheeks.

"It was nice," I commented nonchalantly and he gave a small chuckle igniting both our laughter as Ella called for attention and we went out to sing. Taking my place at in the middle row with Dean in front of me and Bridget behind we were counted in and we started. Looking over at the Slytherin table I saw Paige still staring at Albus as he watched and when he caught me looking, smiled. By the time we finished the song I was thankful that we actually sounded good and didn't have any mistakes. Those without toads were allowed to go back to their tables and I took my seat next to Rose smiling over at Al before I entered into the conversation she, Ash, Laine and Liane were having.


	57. Chapter 57

"Happy Birthday Albie, I have a present for you." Marcy smiled sweetly brushing her hand over his arm as we hung out in the corridor after classes. She had been doing this kind of stuff since it had become known that we were together; he personally disliked her just as much as I did so I just found it funny.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that and no thanks." He groaned

"Ah but it's special," She held out a box of chocolates.

"I don't like chocolate," He took it anyways and put it down beside us before replacing his arm around my waist.

"Well those are special," She smiled and reached over opening them and holding out one and Rose chuckled beside me unable to hold it anymore as Martha fluttered her eyelashes at Scorp.

"We were actually discussing something private so if you would go we would be really happy," He commented and she nodded replacing the morsel in the box and set it down giving everyone a glance down her shirt.

In actuality we had just been talking about homework but they didn't need to know that and we continued on for about 20 more minutes until it was time for dinner and we started on our way.

Walking with his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist I caught Paige's eye as she pushed off the wall and walked over to us.

"Can you excuse us?" She sneered at me and I shrugged nodding and walked over to a window sitting on the ledge as Rose and Scorp said they'd meet us inside. Turning slightly I looked over to see Albus giving her a confused look as she handed him a box with silver wrapping paper over it then he walked over to where I was.

"I think she's crazy," He commented quietly looking back to see her still watching. "She thinks we're going to get back together."

"What is it." I looked down and the small box and he opened it revealing an expensive looking, silver and green pin with an 'A' in the middle. "What did you tell her when you broke up?" I looked over at her and she was watching his reaction to the present.

He picked up the pin, "That it was best not to be together right now," he commented shaking his head and putting it back in the box while I stared at him mouth agape. "What?"

"Right now, as in later would be fine." Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"But I was just trying to be nice and look what that got me, a slap what would have happened if I said 'it's over, you annoy me' like I wanted to."

"Well now you got this," I glared motioning to the box.

"It's not like I want it Mar," He glared right back.

"Then I suggest you deal with it." I walked past him towards the Great Hall a few meters away. Huffing I sat down across from Rose who was sitting by Scorp.

"Uh oh," he remarked and I saw his head turn to the side watching as Albus walked in and sat down beside me.

"Shut it," I glared and picked up a roll bit into it and in the process biting my cheek really hard. "Oww," I whined swallowing the bread and ran my tongue over the sore tasting blood as tears went to my eyes. This and paper cuts are like the least dangerous injuries ever but they always hurt the worst.

"Bite your cheek?" Al commented looking over at me.

"Yes," I replied stubbornly, frowning to which he chuckled at.

"I'm sorry ok, it was stupid and wasn't thinking," He smiled slightly.

"What are you going to do?" I looked over at him still running my tongue over the sore.

"I don't know yet but I'll work something out." He leaned in and I met him halfway giving him a soft kiss.

oOo

"No, you can't eat dessert," I smiled and tried to pull him out of his seat.

"But…but, I like treacle tart." He eyed the tart in the middle of the table hungrily, and I swear that I saw a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Just come on," I pouted and he looked at the tart for a few more seconds before standing up and we waved to the rest of the family.

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchens," I smiled and headed down stairs in silence. I tickled the pear and it giggled before the door clicked open and we entered, instantly being greeted by some elves. "Sit right there." I commented and walked to the back meeting Dot and she handed me my present that was covered. "Now I know that you told me to not get you anything after the camera for Christmas but I thought you'd like this."

"What is it?"

"Well during lunch I came here and made you something and it could potentially be horrible but I really hope it's not." I set down the covered plate and revealed a little treacle tart with clotted cream on the side. It looked kind of like the tart the elves had made but it had a definite amateur quality to it.

"You made this?" He asked in total surprise. Biting my lip I nodded as he picked up the fork and got a bite. Smiling he looked up at me "it's wonderful Mar."

Letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding I laughed softly, "really?"

"Yes," He got another bite on his fork and held it up to me and I was surprised; it didn't look wonderful but it did taste good.

"Best present I've gotten all day," He took my hand and pulled me into his lap kissing my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Al," I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

oOo

"Wake Up Time!" my roommates threw open the curtains and pounced on my bed.

"Saturday means there is no wake up time," I groaned opening my eyes and noticed more than four people around my bed.

"This Saturday does," Dom commented as she lay across my feet. Thinking it over I realized that today was Al and I's birthday party.

"Allllright," I sat up and Molly thankfully handed me a cup of coffee setting us off in a morning filled with girly stuff.

By 12 I had my fingernails painted in my favorite nail polish from WWW's and my hair was teased slightly in a half up half down style with my bangs hanging over my right eye since now the longest parts reached my shoulders. Though I still had on glasses, sweats pulled up to my knees, and a v-neck t-shirt on with Plimsolls when we headed down to lunch.

As we rounded the corner I saw the boys standing in front of the great hall. Smirking, I held my finger up to my lips telling everyone that could see me to be quiet as I snuck up behind Albus.

"Rawr," I jumped up on his back and he stumbled forward a bit but laughed turning around. "You were supposing to jump or something," I glared.

"Sorry," he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaning down to give me a soft kiss.

"Have you guys already eaten?" I asked.

"Yup, we were just getting ready to head back to the dorm."

"Alright, well, see you tonight," I leaned up giving him a peck and pulled away going our separate ways.

oOo

By six o'clock we were mostly ready with just some of us zipping up dresses and fastening shoes. I walked over to the full length mirror after Laine stepped away in her pencil skirt and corset like crop top. Looking over everything I started at the top half with my teased hair which Dom had retouched, my dark lined smoky eyes and natural pink lips and down to the dress. It was a light blue color with a black ribbon around my natural waist, and loose sleeves hit just above my elbow. The neckline was almost a boat neck going out along my collar bones but sticking close to my neck in the front and back, and it hit about mid thigh. Finally down to my shoes which were black peep toe booties with cut outs along the sides and a zipper up the middle. The only jewelry I had on were black rose studs, the silver pendent Albus had gotten me, and a ring that matched the earrings, and I thought that I looked fine for the night. Lexi stepped up next for about the tenth time in her jeans and short sleeved cropped top which revealed a little line of her stomach when she raised her arms. Messing with the top she had borrowed from Laine, it had a black lace design on it letting you see the cream lining underneath. The bottom varied the shortest parts hitting just where her jeans ended and the longest parts a few centimeters below.

"It looks amazing Lex," I giggled smiled at her.

"Are you sure Mar it seems a bit too short," She pulled down on it biting her red lips.

"It looks fantastic, James is gonna love it, especially with those shoes." I pointed to the black pumps I was letting her borrow. They weren't incredibly tall and had a pretty sturdy heel, which was perfect for Lexi who wasn't used to shoes like that.

"Thanks," she smiled and went over to slip them on, and soon we were all ready and walking down to the Room of Requirement. Looking over the eight of us all dressed up and walking down the corridors I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"What?" Rose asked next to me.

"I was just thinking that it seems like we need a song or something as we walk down there."

"Dork," she laughed and we turned the final corridor meeting all the boys out in the hall and like usual they all snuck in though this time I caught a big of music as it drifted out.

"You look amazing," Albus smiled and I looked over his jeans, t-shirt with a black vest over top, converse outfit.

"Thanks, you look normal," I smirked as his finger tips smoothly went around my sides to my lower back.

"I know I look amazing everyday don't I," he gave a cocky smile and I rolled my eyes as he bent down giving me a sweet kiss before pulling away as the door appeared. Walking in it wasn't like the usual decorations, the room had gone all out it was like a club. Lights were flashing a mixture of different colors and the room was dark as music pumped throughout the room. A wide smile came on my face and everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday' and the girls came over pulled me on the dance floor as 'Party Rock Anthem' came on. Moving to the middle of the floor I let out a loud laugh unable to hold it in as hands came to my hips and Albus moved behind me dancing with me. Placing my hands over his I rocked my hips against him as his chest pressed against my back. Looking around I saw Rose dancing with Scorp and off to the side Lily with Xander surprisingly, giggling softly I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as my hip swayed against him making it one of the greatest starts to a birthday party.

As the song ended James moved up to the microphone and I turned around looking up at the stage, "Welcome to the best birthday party ever for Albus and Mari." Rolling my eyes I just let out a little laugh, "the only rule is you all have to be in your common room by twelve and you won't get in trouble. Now let's get back to dancing!" He jumped off the stage and walked over to Lexi wrapping his arms around her.

"They are such a weird couple," I smiled and turned back around the Albus who brought me back into a deep kiss. Surprised slightly I pulled back a little but he just followed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck responding as the music started up again. Smirking I pulled away and moved his hands to my hips as 'Strobelight' pumped through the room and he lifted my hand spinning me around then back into place with my back to him. Biting my lip I spun around facing him and moved my arms up and around his neck. Looking up I saw him smirk down at me and butterflies erupted in my stomach and a little giggle escape my lips never had a boy made butterflies flutter in my stomach every time they looked at me. Licking over my lips he spun me out again and into his chest closer than I had been.

After about 5 more songs he whispered in my ear that he was thirsty and we went over to the drink table. He handed me a glass of water which I gladly accepted since it had gotten a little hot in there and both of us were sweating slightly.

"You're certainly happy." He smirked linking our hands and we headed to one of the small round tables.

"Shouldn't I be?" I smiled as he sat on one of the stools and I took the one next to it.

"Well of course you should be, it's just I'm glad you can have something good this year." He licked over his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered leaning over and he gave me a soft kiss so different from the one on the dance floor.

"Oi, what are you two doing sitting," Scorpius yelled heading over to our table with Rose. Not saying anything I just held up my glass and they took the stools across from us. We barely got there and 5 minutes later Ash, Liane, and Laine came over grabbing Rose and I and we were off to dance with Dom, Molly, Lexi, Lily, Lucy, and Roxie in the middle of the floor as 'My First Kiss' came on. Rose and Laine sandwiched me in between them as we danced and I giggled slightly looking over at the boys who were closely watching us now. Soon after though Laine got pulled away by Damon.

Rose and I danced back to back and two other guys who I think were Hufflepuff's came over and started dancing with us, rolling my eyes I turned around and saw rose doing the same thing and we grabbed hands spinning each other. Laughing we stopped and I saw that the guys still hadn't left and were now reaching and one hand grabbed mine as the other set on my hip.

"Bad Idea," I yelled over the music and saw Albus and Scorp coming over as he gave me a confused look.

"Excuse me," Albus smirked and usually I would find the possessive she is mine act a little over protective but right now all I could think was 'hot' as he grabbed my hand and spun me away from the guy and pressed my back against his chest. That is until the music picked up at the chorus and I moved away putting my hands up in the hair like everyone else around me jumping slightly. Smiling I sang along with the music as I turned and hopped around.

oOo

About two hours into the party I was downing food like I hadn't eaten in a day, "Mar the food isn't going to run out," Albus came up behind me kissing my cheek.

"I haven't eaten since lunch and that's eight hours," I stared at him wide eyed as he stole one of my crisps.

"Why didn't you eat dinner?" He commented .

"Because have you ever tried to get ready in a room with 11 other girls it's not easy. It requires lots of time." I took a bit of my sandwich as he sat down next to me, "You can go dance I don't mind."

"I'd rather be here watching you scarf down two sandwiches and some crisps." He laughed and took a drink of my water.

"Thanks Albie," I smirked giggling.

"You are the only one that can ever call me that and get away with it."

"I feel so special," I fluttered my eyelashes at him jokingly. Finally I finished my plate and got up off the stool walking up to him and standing in between his legs resting my hands on his legs, "Want to go dance?" I asked as a slow song finally came on, the third in the 3 hours.

"I'm supposed to ask that." He smirked but hoped down anyways linking out fingers leading me out to the floor spinning me in close to him. As he turned me I saw Lily and Xander dancing and talking softly off to the side and instantly Al tensed up a little bit and I knew he saw also. "No way," he commented and moved to let go.

"Wait," I whispered looking up at him "don't."

"But that's my little sister," he added.

"Really…noooo…I had no idea," I stared up at him. "It's Xander think about it."

"No it's a boy with my little sister."

"So?" I questioned but it didn't stop him and I noticed James had seen too. "Shite," I whispered, "ok think of it this way she's gonna be really pissed if you go storming over there so why don't you help me talk down James." He didn't make any move, so I pulled my best pout, "pretty please."

"But…Mar…"

"Fine go ahead," I glared, "but don't expect me to be on your side," I started walking towards Lily, arriving just as James got there.

"What is this?" He commented glaring harshly right at Lysander.

"We were just dancing James, it's not an abnormal thing to do." Lily gave the same look right back at her brother.

"Leave," he pointed at Xander and she grabbed his shirt.

"Stay."

"Lily Luna Potter."

"James Sirus Potter, see I can play that game too." She added just as Albus joined standing off to the side, "Are you going to join in too?" Looking between her and Xander then to me he shook his head no and a small smile came over my lips. "Now if James would just grow up."

"Come on James," Xander commented and I grimaced slightly.

"This is not happening," James motioned between them.

Giving a burst of laughter Lily rolled her eyes, "You're so hypocritical, you let Mari date Freddy."

"She's not my sister," He commented and I furrowed my eyebrows together a bit surprised that it hurt as much as it did. He had always treated me like a sister when I was dating Fred… "No, wait that came out wrong."

Shaking my head I just turned to him, "Let them explain before you make any judgments, both of you," I motioned between them and gave tiny smiles to Xander and Lily both before turning on my heel and walking away.

"Hey," Scorp smiled at me as I came to a table and sat down on the stool.

"Hola," I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked over at him. "What's up, where's Rose?"

"Talking to Dom and Lucy," he pointed and I followed the direction seeing them near the family debate. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular," I smiled and he gave me a doubtful look, "James just said something and it got to me a bit."

"Ooooh, well he does have a tendency to put a foot in it."

"Well it was true so it shouldn't so it's not like I didn't know," I said more to myself than him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," I gave a little half smile and looked down examining my bright pink fingernails.

"Mari…" he said as the music picked up again.

"Nope," was all I said then hopped out of my chair holding out a hand signaling for him to get up and come dance with me to 'Light up the World'. Shaking his head he jumped up and grabbed my hand as we went to the floor and he spun me around and we jumped around along with everyone else. Laughing out I held up my hands and just forgot about the fact that I didn't feel like part of the huge family right now.

oOo

It was 11:50 and everyone was steadily filling out of the room hurrying to their dorms or at least their common rooms Albus and I were the last ones out and he held me back stopping in front of the door for a few minutes until it appeared again. "Close your eyes," He whispered and I bit my lip but did it anyways. He leaded me forwards and I heard the door click shut before his arms snaked around me waist and I felt his lips touch my ear whispering, "open." Fighting the urge to shiver slightly from his breath I fluttered open my eyes and looked around at the now changed Room of Requirement.

Smiling it looked cozy and warm, a fire burned off to the right were a small seating area and I noticed the snacks and drink from the party were sitting on the coffee table beside the large comfy looking couch. Looking over to the left I noticed a large canopy bed and turned around raising my eyebrows, "a bed?"

"Sleeping only, that didn't even cross my mind until now," He looked down at me. Stepping away I noticed a loo and went to inspect and noticed a change of clothes.

"Here ya go." I smiled handing him the plaid pajama pants, and t-shirt before ducking back in to change. Gladly I took off my shoes and un-did my hair smoothing it out so it laid flat on my head. Next I reached up grabbed the zipper and tried to pull it down but couldn't get the right leverage. Huffing softly I padded out barefoot into the other room but was stopped instantly looking at the topless Albus. Why is it so different seeing someone topless right now when I had seen them topless so many times before at the pool? I don't know but right now, I personally didn't care either. "Zipper," was the only thing that came out of my mouth and he nodded walking towards me. I felt his fingertips brush over my back of my neck and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine.

You know that feeling, when you stand with your back to the fire or a heater and all of a sudden you shiver and you muscles tense slightly but relax right after; the touch of warm against you skin, well that's what I felt as he unzipped my dress. The entire time a single finger ran down my spine only leaving to skip over my bra clasp. I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or absent mindedly, either way I really didn't mind. "Thanks," I whispered as he got to the end and just walked off into the bathroom and changed into the shorts and v-neck tee that the room had given me.

When I walked out I noticed that he had put on his shirt and was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Happy Birthday," he motioned to the clock and it was 12:01.

"Thank you," I smiled sitting down to the side of him and placed my legs over his and he leaned in giving me a sweet kiss.

"I have a present for you but I feel a little stupid giving it to you when I'm here." He said and reached to the side of the couch pulling out a small stereo. "Maybe I should leave while it plays."

"No I had to watch your reaction to my food you have to stay for this," I giggled and he rolled his eyes pressing the button.

Waiting for about 3 seconds he softly started singing with guitar playing in the background …

You're the sky that I fell through  
>And I remember the view<br>Whenever I'm holding you  
>The sun hung from a string<br>Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything

I resisted the urge to look up at him knowing it would probably make him only more nervous… 

Chills run down my spine  
>As our fingers intwine, and your sighs harmonize with mine<br>Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me.

We got older and I should have known (do you feel alive)  
>That I feel colder when I walk alone (Oh but you'll survive)<br>So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away)

Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
>Back and forth<br>If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
>Risk it all cuz I'll catch you if you fall<br>Wherever you go  
>If my heart was a house you'd be home.<p>

A wide smile came over my face and I felt tears sting my eyes…

It makes me smile because you said it best  
>I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west<br>Flower baum perfume  
>All my clothes smell like you<br>Cuz your favorite shade is navy blue 

A tiny giggle escaped my lips as I grabbed his hands tightening them around me… 

I walk slowly when I'm on my own (do you feel alive)  
>Yeah but frankly I still feel alone (Oh but you'll survive)<br>So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away)…

I just licked over my lips as I listened to the last note cut off and not wasting any time after it finished he started babbling about how he can get me something different if I want and all kinds of other things. Shaking my head I moved my hand behind his neck and brought his lips to mine kissing him passionately unlike any kiss we have had before. Shifting slightly I moved up on his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist, after a couple seconds I pulled away slightly but still close enough that my lips brushed against his. "I love it, the whole thing every single part," I whispered.

We stayed just like that in a pleasant silence placing soft kisses on each other's lips for a couple more minutes until I pulled back even more and held his hand standing. "Bed," I whispered nodding towards the bed, and we both stood and walked over. I pulled back the covers snuggling down into them while he stayed on top of them. "You're just going to stay on top of them all night? That's gonna bug me," I laughed.

"I don't want to invade your space," He looked down at me.

"I trust you," I smirked up at him and he chuckled pulling back and getting under the covers. I turned on my side as he did the same, looking at me and once again igniting the butterflies. "How is it that every time you look at me I get butterflies?" I whispered and he smiled brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"How is it that every time I think of you I get a smile?" He questioned back and I moved under the covers even more pulling them up to my shoulders. "Cold?"

"Mostly my feet but they always are."

"Come here," He reached over and pulled me against his side as he turned to his back but I made sure to keep my feet away. "I don't feel feet."

"I'm warning you…" I smiled but moved them over touching his ankles which is where they reached.

"Geeze," He laughed and I looked up at him giggling softly until a thought crossed my mind.

"Are we moving too fast? We haven't even gone out on our first date yet."

"Are we doing anything uncomfortable to you?" He looked down at me worried until I shook my head no. "Then I don't think so, if you really think about it we haven't even kissed that much other than little ones." He commented and I realized that it was true we haven't even properly snogged. "Also we've done this a lot at home just on a couch or your window seat."

"Ok, ok," I smiled and leaned up giving him a soft kiss and my hand slipped over his chest and his arm wrapped around me forming a pillow as my head laid on his shoulder. "We are totally breaking the rules."

"I won't tell if you don't," He smirked.

"Deal," I giggled as we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Night Mar," He whispered.

"Night Al," I whispered back as my eyes closed, content.


	58. Chapter 58

Click, click… was what I heard as I woke up. Opening my eyes slowly I saw Albus standing there with his camera I had gotten him for Christmas.

"Happy Birthday," He smiled taking it off and climbing back on the bed. Pulling the blankets up to my nose I nodded, "what?" he laughed.

"Morning breath," I mumbled under the covers.

"Did you know you move around a lot in your sleep, and you also mumble too." He smiled raising a hand up and brushing my hair back.

"I do!" I looked up at him shocked and he laughed slightly nodding. "Oh Merlin," I sank down lower in the covers just leaving my eyes out.

"Especially when you first go to sleep," he smirked.

"Sorry," I muttered and he smiled leaning down and kissed my forehead.

"We should get to breakfast before everyone starts to worry."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten," laying back on the bed I groaned, "come onnnn."

"Alrightttt," I smiled and threw the blankets off my legs. Then I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and turned around to get dressed when I realized I had nothing to wear. "Crap," closing my eyes I pictured a pair of jeans and some black flats and when I opened my eyes there they were on the floor. Smiling to myself I slipped them on taking off the shorts and folding up them and the dress I had worn last night before picking up my shoes. Walking out I saw Albus had changed into his jeans and shoes from last night and held a bag in his hand.

"Clothes?" He held it out and placed my dress, shorts, and shoes in the bag.

"Thank you," I smiled and leaned in giving him a soft kiss.

"Your very welcome," He laughed and I move to the stereo picking up the disk and slipping it in a case putting that in the bag also. "Is that all?"

"I think so," I looked around slipping my wand in my back pocket, "breakfast time?"

"Breakfast time," he nodded his head and linked his fingers with mine as we headed out the door. Walking down to the Great Hall I got happy birthdays from people along the way and I gave my thanks. But then when we entered I immediately got looks from my roommates and Albus got slight smirks from his. "Well this should be good."

"I say we play dumb," I gave him a hopeful look.

"I doubt that will work."

"Worth a try," I led him over to the Gryffindor table where there was a spot in-between James and Rose.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused as I took the spot beside Rose making Al sit by his brother.

"Thanks everyone," I smiled and most fell back into normal conversations.

"What were you two doing alllll night?" Rose whispered and Scorp, Laine, Liane, and Ashley strained they're ears to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back putting some eggs on my plate.

"I'm talking about the fact that you two didn't come back to the dorms last night." She continued as I took a bite.

"What an odd coincidence," Albus mumbled pulling two pieces of toast out and spreading jam on them.

"So you two weren't together last night." Ash smirked and I nabbed Albus' other piece of toast, taking a big bite before mumbling out a response. "Uh huh," well that answers that.

"I spent time preparing that perfectly," Al looked at the toast in my hand.

"It tastes delicious too, perfect ratio of jam and butter," I smirked

"I hope so," He playfully glared.

oOo

"So how was it?" Ashley pounced on me literally when we got into the dorm room.

"How was…?" I asked confusion etched on my face.

"It…" Liane leaned forward and I caught what they were asking.

"I don't know, I've never done That," I looked over all of them.

"Then what did you guys do?"

"We just slept," I gathered my things for the shower and walking in into the bathroom with Laine following behind.

"That's all?" Laine voiced in a disappointed voice as I set up my things.

"Yes that's all we did, I mean he gave me my present but it was past 12 o'clock by the time we got settled and you guys didn't exactly let me sleep in for a late night."

"Oh," she commented and I glanced over taking in the look on her face.

"Laine…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Damon and I…during Christmas break I went over to his house and well…"

"Oh my Merlin," I commented and quickly forgot about the shower, "talk."

"Alright, but let's go in the other room because I might as well tell the others," She sighed.

We all gathered around and I plopping onto Rose's bed which happened to be closest to the bathroom.

"It was so awkward and uncomfortable…" Laine began and then launched into the whole story about how it started until the end while excluding the graphic details.

"Oh Lainey," Liane came up hugging her sister.

"Now things have been weird between us since the whole thing it's like he's afraid to touch me again since he, as he puts it, 'hurt me'." She frowned chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Have you two sat down and talked about it?" Rose asked.

"Merlin no, that would be horrible," she commented

"Well I think that would be best," Rose added and I nodded agreeing.

"Or you could live with this awkward thing in between you guys forever and eventually break up because of it," I added getting straight to the point something that Laine was famous for. She pouted at me and sighed, "You know we're right."

"Ugh!" She leaned back against the window closing her eyes, "I know."

Quickly after that I went back to the shower and quickly finished before magically drying my hair into the natural waves; which just hit the ends since it was so short and put on my black framed glasses. Then walked out to the dorm and saw Laine had moved from her place at the window.

"She went to talk to him…hopefully," Liane supplied about her sister.

Sighing I moved to my dresser and pulled out thick red tights and put them on along with a dark grey sweater dress and a pair of black boots. I applied the normal makeup and the silver pendant along with silver stud earrings and headed down the stairs with my bag to do assignments. Looking around the common room I saw Liane and Damon sitting in a secluded corner and quickly left. Stepping out of the door I saw Albus waiting on the stairs.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Oh about 20 minutes I think," He said standing up, "I sent you a note on the 4 way but evidentially you didn't see."

"No, there was a girl thing going on. I was just heading down to the library want to come?"

"That's why I've got my bag," He laughed slightly taking my bag and slinging it over his arm.

"You're so corny," I giggled.

"Oh you love the corny things. I know you to well so don't even try to deny it." He smiled down at me leaning down and kissing my cheek softly.

"True," I wrapped my arm around his waist and his went around my shoulder as we walked down the stair to the library.

Walking in I got 'the eye' from Pince like every single time I came in and we picked a table near the middle. Deciding I needed to get my Herbology work out of the way first I pulled out a blank parchment and my book along with ink and a quill. Dad was having us review some of the plants we had learned about in our last 4 years along with the ones we had started studying in the beginning of the year.

For some reason I was having trouble on where Screechsnap originated from, "I'll be right back," I told Albus and he nodded looking up at me from his work. I walked to the front to look up a book I could use, and with some help from Pince I found one that would be good.

Looking down at the numbering I walked back to the section I wanted turning the corner I immediately stopped and looked at the familiar shelving. The scene of Flint and I played out before my eyes and I just stood there until I felt hands grip onto my shoulders. Whirling around I pushed the person away and backed away.

"Whao, wait," Albus held up his hands walking towards me slowly.

"Sorry," I whispered and wrapped my arms around him as he brought me into a hug.

"No, I am I should have come with you," He said and I felt him leading me away from the area.

"Don't be ridiculous," I kind of gave a half laugh but it came out more like I was choking as I pulled back. "But now that you're here would you mind getting this?" I handed him the paper.

"Yeah you go on back to the table," He smiled leaning down and kissing my forehead. Walking back to the table I saw the table that I had been sitting at that day and the one he had been at with Marcy and I just stood there for a second.

"Mari?" Someone asked to my side and I jolted out of my thoughts turning to the right.

"Oh hi Perry," I gave a slight smile.

"You ok?" he gave me a worried look probably realizing what I had been thinking about.

"Umm as good as I can be I guess," I tried to joke and we both gave forced laugh. "Well I haven't seen you since a little before break, so how has it been?"

"Well I've mostly been concentrating on N.E.W.T.s and I'm also back with my ex, which I guess I could thank you for," He smiled.

I let out a small laguh, "Well it was a beneficial relationship for both of us then."

"I knew he liked you," He gave a little smile.

"That's who you were trying to check on at the gameeee," I suddenly realized.

Laughing he nodded, "and he was distracted that whole game." There was a slightly awkward pause and both of us let out a small chuckle at it before he spoke. "Good, well anyways Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I leaned in giving him a little hug which he returned and we exchanged goodbyes heading off in separate directions.

"I was just about to go look for you," Albus gave me a confused look.

"Sorry I met Perry and we got to talking," I smiled sitting down.

"Oh," he muttered looking back down at his parchment. "Well there's the book."

"Albus," I whispered looking over at his sullen face which he had, had really since coming into the library, and after that little chat I realized that I needed to reassure him of something. "You know I forgive you 100% Albus. There's not even something to forgive it was just little thing that we're both at fault for so it cancels out. "

"Mari…" He shook his head closing his eyes.

I smiled softly brushing my thumb over his cheek, "you just have to forgive yourself."

"It's never going to happen," he whispered. "I'm the reason the rumor started. I'm the reason that Flint thought he could do that. I'm basically the reason you've had all this trouble.

"Well I don't see it that way." I leaned in giving him a soft slow kiss.

We settled back in our spots but I moved to the one beside him touching my foot to his as we continued our work. Somewhere in between Herbology and Artimancy I reached out and linked my fingers with his. After about an hour in there we both had finished and decided to get some lunch. He grabbed my bag and I could tell he was still feeling bad about the whole thing because he didn't grab my hand again.

I reached out and grabbed it before wrapping in around my shoulders while wrapping my own around his waist, "So I never got to ask about the Lily/Xander thing."

"You were there…" he trailed off looking down at me.

"No, I told you guys to talk it out and left." I corrected focusing my attention on the hallway ahead trying to keep an even tone but he got the angry one underneath. Looking over at me confused he started thinking about it.

"Right after James said…" He finished it in his head and tightened his arm around me, "frigging numpty," he mumbled.

"It true, beside if I was this would be really gross," I leaned up pecking his lips, "…and you're not answering my question," I tried to lead him away from the James thing.

"It technically wasn't a question but it was decided they could date pretty much."

"Good," I smiled up at him.

"It seemed like you weren't as surprised…is there a reason for that," he gave a small smile down at me.

"Humm…I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled rolling my eyes up at him.

"Uh huh," he shook his head.


	59. Chapter 59

I was being a dork, I realized that when I came out to the courtyard before potions with my ipod, but I'm sorry I needed a break from the O.W.L.s talk which seems to revolve around Rose and Ashley. It was still February for goodness sake actually two days until Valentine's Day on Saturday. This was one of the main reasons I was so happy and dancing around in circles listening to Marie Digby. Arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight to their body spinning me around.

"What on earth are you doing?" Albus laughed after he sat me down and removed my earbud putting it in his own and making a grimace.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled, "and you know you love this type of music." I giggled knowing he preferred more of the rock/alternative types.

"Yeah love that stuff," He nodded a crooked smile on his face before he leaned down giving me a good morning kiss.

"Awe," came from the right and we both pulled back seeing a group of first years watching us. Laughing softly I turned back to him linking our fingers and walked into the Entrance Hall and up a corridor. He reached in my coat pocket pulling out my ipod and switching the music to The Vaccines and popped in the other earbud in his ear as he sat down on a bench with me in his lap.

"What do you think we're going to start in Potions," he frowned slightly since his grades had dropped this year.

"I'm betting on the strengthening potion since we need it for O.W.L.s." I commented not really looking forward to the weeklong process where we would have to come and check on it throughout the time.

"Fun," He let out a little groan.

"Speaking of," I noticed people leaving the hall and took his wrist looking at his watch, "we should be going." I pulled the earbud out of my ear and his and wrapped it all up and stuck it into my bag before he took it like always. Rolling my eyes I just linked my hand with his and we met Rose and Scorp by the stairs to head down to the dungeons. By the time we got to our desks little red heart boxes were sitting at Al and Scorpius seats.

They both picked them up and on the inside were two lipstick prints and cards from Marcy and Martha. Looking over I noticed they were smiling over at the two, furrowing my eyebrows together I saw Daisy sitting across the room next to another Slytherin boy, Leo Blishwick. "Why isn't Daisy there?" I whispered to Albus.

"They've kind of pushed her out when she started dating Leo, there was a huge fight in the common room and everything." He stated looking down at the box and closed it pushing it away. I took out my wand tucking it discreetly under my arm and pointed it at the heart whispering "incendio." Smirking I watched at the red box burst into flames and a few seconds later Scorpius' did too. I glanced over at Rose and we both exchanged a wink and smirk. Both boys acted like nothing was happening discussing their latest quidditch practice.

After they burned for a few seconds we put them out and the poor red hearts had turned into black lumps. "Oops," I mumbled and Marcy switched her eyes over to me and opened her mouth to say some but Anthis walked into the room.

"What are those?" Anthis asked looking down at the unidentifiable black lumps.

"Failed experiments," Rose smiled and for the for the time the boys joined in nodding slightly.

She critically looked over the four of us but in the end just waved her wand and vanished them continuing her walk to the front of the class.

"Alright class as most of you have figured out we are going to be starting on the strengthening solution today," She flipped over the chalk board where notes were already written. "You are going to need this whole class to just start it so I suggest that you get started right away. If you have questions or troubles please inform me because once you mess up at this potion it's difficult to correct."

I quickly set up my cauldron and book avoiding the crowd in the ingredient cupboard and finally got everything set up for the first stage of the potion.

oOo

Thankfully after Potions we had Lunch and I got a break from the information being piled in my head. Walking out of the class I stretched my arms over my head, "Oww," I yelped and jumped slightly to the side as someone or something poked me sharply in the side. Looking over I saw Albus laughing softly along with a couple of other people that had seen, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes it was," He chuckled and walked up to me kissing my cheek. Wrapping his arm around me we joined Rose and Scorpius who were walking up the corridor.

"So what are you guys doing Saturday?" Rose asked smirking over at Albus specifically.

"What's Saturday?" He asked back and I rolled my eyes.

"Mate, it's the Hogsmeade trip…" Scorpius looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, well we already have tons of work to do so I doubt I'll be going," He smirked.

"That's alright someone has already asked me," I glanced over at them shrugging.

"Oh, maybe you can double date with Scorpius and I," Rose smiled and I tried to hold in the laugh as Albus' smirk dropped significantly.

"Oh my Merlin we should all go to Madam Puddifoot's," I gave an excited look.

"Oh we should go ask him," Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Great Hall which was close. Entering the Hall I waited patiently against the wall hidden a little by a statue while Rose smiled heading towards the table.

The two boys jogged into the Great Hall, Scorpius lagging behind, "Al, she was joking," he laughed as Albus searched the tables.

"Well I was hoping to surprise her and I haven't exactly asked so she could have."

Scorpius began walking away spotting Rose but turned around to say some and his eyes caught me. I Waved slightly he smirked but didn't let on that I was there, "I'm sure she was joking."

Albus started mumbling softly and I only caught little words about surprises, stupid ideas. "Ok where in the world could she have gone," He whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back and he flipped around so fast that I could swear his neck cracked.

"Well I didn't think to look behind me," He glared playfully.

"Bad idea," I walked forward, "so about that surprise."

"You're not getting it out of me," He shook his head smiling as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I bet I could," I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Nope not possible," He leaned down and kissed me sweetly but I pushed up against his lips a little more lengthening it.

"Are you at least going to ask me now?" I pouted up at him.

"Not now that you asked," He laughed and I couldn't help but giggled at the sound of his laugh.

"Alright, I can be patient."

"We're talking about you right?" He scoffed, jokingly.

"Hardy, har, har."

oOo

Friday he still hadn't asked me but I was alright with it walking down into the Great Hall for breakfast with Rose right. The owls flew in and I noticed The Potter family owl, Stitch, come towards me and reached up grabbing it as it fell. Looking at the front I saw that it was a letter to all of us and opened it grabbing my section and folded the rest up for the other kids. It was the basic letter asking how things were going and telling me to keep an eye on the others especially James and Albus. Smiling, I folded it up and stuck it in my bag to write back later.

"Mari…" Ashley motioned over my shoulder and I turned seeing a tiny paper crane floating. Glancing around I held my hand out and in floated into my palm. Smiling softly I turned back around and unfolded the paper.

_Mari Alice Longbottom_

_Will you go out on our first date with me this Saturday?_

Knowing that he was probably watching I took out a quill and wrote on the bottom.

Yes

Folding it back up I looked around and saw that he had took a spot at the Slytherin table. I bewitched it then held it up in my palm and blew on it so it floated up in the air over to him. He opened it and looked back over at me smiling.

oOo

Dress warmly was all I got for a hit for our date, clicking my tongue I stood in front of the outfit I had set out. It consisted of dark washed jeans, a tightly crocheted cowl neck sweater that was white and hit my hips, along with a black tank top that I would wear underneath. Biting my lip I took out my flat knee high boots and black and red plaid pea coat along with grey mittens and scarf. Deciding that I was pleased with the outfit I finished with my hair and makeup; today I was going to look nice, or at least nicer and applied a red lip gloss that tinted my lips a slight red color but wasn't too much and was made so it wouldn't fade throughout the day or come off onto other things. After that I applied a thin smudged line of black liner and some mascara along with braiding back my bangs and pinned them knowing that Albus liked my hair like that.

Checking the clock it was almost 10 o'clock and I was supposed to him at the greenhouses by 10. Grabbing my bag I headed down the stairs and down to the greenhouses. I got there just as the clock chimed and walked inside seeing my dad there.

"Hey," I looked at him confused.

"This is for you," he handed me an envelope, smiling softly.

Opening it I saw Albus' writing.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_You might want to head to the Kitchens._

Looking back up at my Dad he laughed at my expression, "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will," I shook my head and gave him a quick hug before walking down to the Kitchens.

"Hello Miss Mari," Dotty came up to me.

"Hey Dot, I'm guessing you have something for me."

"Yes Dotty has something for Miss Mari," She turned around and pulled a covered plate from below the counter. Uncovering it I saw a miniature apple tart and another note.

_Go ahead and enjoy then head to your favorite place on the grounds._

"Thanks Dot," I smiled and took the tart eating it in two bites before heading out the doors. Walking down to the tree I saw another set of foot prints in the fresh snow leading that way and wondered if it was over already. But, when I got there it just continues as I saw a white envelop in the limbs and reached up getting it. Opening It I saw a picture of me sleeping he had taken the morning of my birthday.

_You're so beautiful_

Was the first thing I read and a huge smile spread over my face…

_Now think of the place where beauty is masked by sadness._

Is it me or are these clues getting more and more obscure? Biting my lip I started thinking about all the sad places around the area and instantly one place popped in my mind. The memorial, he knew I loved it up there and it had a beautiful view.

I walked up the hill and saw the note pinned to the bench and picked it up. Out of the envelop fell a sunflower my favorite flower and that was it.

"Well what now?" I whispered and looked around on the ground for something else that I might have dropped.

"I don't know," He whispered coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around me stomach. He lips brushed against my neck, on purpose or mistake I don't know but the chills ran down my spine. Turning around I smiled up at him standing up on my toes connecting our lips. "Now it's time for the fun part," He smirked and pulled away from me walking behind the large stone and picking up his broom.

"Albus…" I tried to give a stern look but failed miserably.

"You know you want to," he threw a leg over and held out his hand. Walking forward I gripped it and moved my leg over in front of him. I felt him tighten his grip around me taking hold of the broom and then push off the ground.

"Are you gonna keep your eyes open this time?" He whispered in my ear and I pulled back elbowing him slightly in the ribs. He swerved the broom slightly making my gasp.

"You did that on purpose. I've seen you take bigger hits on the field and not even flinch." All he did was chuckle and take off higher into the sky. The air was cold and I tucked inside myself more to avoid getting hit by it but otherwise I didn't mind as much. He flew slower than he probably would have if alone and I felt him move closer to me as we flew over the black lake which was completely frozen. After about 10 minutes he flew closer to the castle and finally the Astronomy tower, landing gracefully.

"Wait here," He commented and quickly moved down the stairs to the lower part and brought up a bag. He slowly brought out a two thick blankets a couple covered tins and about ten jars which he promptly put bluebell flames in. Uncovering the tins I saw little individual Sheppard's Pies and forks like a lunch box. Next he pulled out a two thermos. Looking up at me he smiled and I walked over sitting down on the blanket he had laid out.

"Wow," I smiled as he handed me the pie.

"Like it?" He hesitantly asked and I grinned.

"I do," I leaned over giving him a soft kiss before settling back and picking up my fork taking a bite.

oOo

After eating I had somehow gotten situated between his legs with the other blanket tossed over us and leaning back against his chest.

"Are you happy Mar?" He whispered tightening his arms around me.

"I'm very happy Albus," I smiled looking out at the grounds. "Are you happy?"

"Yes I am," He breathed and I felt his lips touch my neck, placing a gentle kiss. My eyes fluttered shut and then back open as I tilted my head forward slightly. Taking the invitation he placed another kiss there and I slowly turned around kneeling in front of him. Taking my hand I moved it up to his shoulder and leaned in closer connecting our lips in a slow kiss. I felt him shift, moving his hand to the back of my head and pull me into a deep kiss. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly letting in his tongue. It slipped in meeting my own in a fantastic mixture.

The butterflies in my stomach were beating rapidly, or maybe that was my heart they kind of melted together. His other hand rested on my thigh and he tried to shift his legs bringing them together so I was straddling them. My arms wrapped around his neck and a hand tangled up in his messy black hair as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

'Oh My Merlin, he tastes so good,' ran through my mine as traces of the warm Butterbeer registered in my mind, giving the kiss a sweet creamy taste. Moving one of my hands down over his chest I felt his heart beating rapidly just like my own; thank goodness I'm not the only one.

Slowly his hand moved from my thigh to my lower back and I felt like my body was overheating. Moving my hands to the buttons on my coat I un-did them and worked to move it over my shoulders. He pulled away slightly and did the same with his coat discarding them off the blanket careful not to take out one of the bluebells. There was a moment where we locked onto each other's eyes and I saw a mixture of happiness and mischief. Giggling softly I moved back into place and tangled my fingers back into his hair pulling him towards me.

oOo

The snow had started falling around us a couple into our snog session. Pulling away from him, I looked up at the sky and a couple landed on my face. Smiling, I looked back down at him and saw a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing really," He move a fingertip down my spine and I felt my muscles contract responding to his touch and the release.

"What are you thinking?"

"How much things have changed this year from last year." He whispered and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

Thanking about to last Valentine's I felt a blush come over my lips and tried hard to suppress it. "A lot has changed."

He gave me a confused look and I tried to think of something, anything to enter into this conversation. "Mari?"

"Yes?"

"What happened last Valentine's day?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I looked around us not wanting to ruin the whole thing.

"Let's see we were hanging out pretty much that day and we went flying that night. No, you and Freddy…" He trailed off and I winced slightly moving off him and sitting over to the side. "Mari did you and… oh I don't even want to think of that."

"We didn't have sex Albus," I bit my lip.

"Then what did happen," He commented a little bit of anger in his eyes which I hope wasn't for me.

"Do we have to do this now, it's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, I want to know."

"Well we went up to his dorm and snogged a bit."

"If it was just making out it would be this hard to tell me."

"We went a little further than strictly snogging, ok," I huffed. "But, all essential clothing remained on."

"Thinking about you like that with another guy…"He shook his head and stood up walking to the railing.

"Well what have you done with girls?" I fired back in anger that he had to do this now.

"That's different Mari," He turned around facing me and I got up.

"No it isn't Albus. What is the furthest that you've gone?"

"Mar," he said it more as a plea than a warning the anger leaving his eyes somewhat.

"Albus Severus," I walked over to the rail standing beside him.

"The furthest you can go," He said and I felt all emotion leave my face, leave my body.

"With who?"

"Paige." Nope there went the last bit from my body.

"When?"

"After I met you on the floor with Ben at the after party when we won against Hufflepuff," He explained.

"That's like a month after you two got together." I muttered.

"I wanted to forget my feelings for you…" I visibly flinched, "and she wanted to," he explained and I saw his hand reach out touching my own gripping the railing. "I regret it Mari, I regretted it right after," I picture them there in his bed her curled up against him and him lying with her, his arms wrapped around her body under the covers. Pinching my eyes shut I tried to shake the thoughts from my head.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this today," I whispered my eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For?"

"Everything," He commented taking a step closer.

"There's really nothing to apologize for on the…well the thing you told me."

"Well for getting mad, I wasn't mad at you just so you know; also the pushing you to tell me." He hesitantly and I swallowed whatever I was feeling.

"Kiss me like you mean it." I looked up at him needed to forget the last few minutes.

"What?"

"Kiss me like you mean it, show me everything you…" I didn't get to finish because he wrapped me up in his arms kissing me passionately. One of his hands pressed against my lower back holding my body against his while the other tangled up in my hair holding my lips against his. A soft moan escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around him as his tongue invaded my mouth not waiting for permission.

Pulling away both of us out of breath I looked up at him, "Show you what?" a cocky smirk came to his face.

"Nevermind," I felt a blush go over my cheeks.

"Well alright if you don't want to say," He hugged my body close to his as hands locked tightly behind my lower back.

"Nope," I looked up at him as my arms went around his neck, "I think you answered it anyways."

"Alright well how about we head down to Hogsmeade?" He asked as more snow started falling.

"Sounds good to me," I nodded and he released his hold instantly it felt as if all warmth had left my body. Merlin, I need to calm down we've only been together for a month I shouldn't be feeling like this yet.

After getting our coats and everything else back on he packed up the things and took them somewhere before coming back. Grabbing his broom, he mounted and I got in front of him pressing my back against his chest and we took off.

He landed down by side of The Three Broomsticks and we walked in to as Hannah if we could keep the broom there for know, which she of course said yes to.

"Where to?" I looked up at him as he wrapped and arm around my waist slipping his hand into my coat pocket. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"My hands are cold, but I still want to keep you close" He gave a small smirk and I rolled my eyes as we walked into Honeydukes. Like usual I walked straight over to the chocolate picking up some cauldron cakes and chocoballs. Albus picked up some chocolate frogs and then we ventured over to the jelly slugs so he could get some. "Here," he held out his hands and I gave him a confused look, "your things," he laughed.

"I can get them," I smiled as we came to the front of the line and he turned around shrugging slightly.

"Hi, Mr. Flume I'll take these things and also hers," He motioned towards me and my clearly visible packages.

"Albus," I sighed slightly and walked forward and places my things on the countertop.

"I always knew you two would end up together," Mr. Flume smiled as he put the things in a bag.

"Why is that?" I asked sincerely.

"You two just seemed to need each other," He smiled and gave Albus the total.

"Thanks," Albus said handing him the money and then we continued out of the shop. He led us over to a bench and sat down while I stood watching him dig through the bag. 'Did I need him?' I thought to myself as I watched him pulled out a chocolate frog.

"I can't believe you won't even try these Mar," He looked up at me and took a bite of the frog.

"It moves Al."

"It's just enchanted," he laughed and reached in pulled out one of my cauldron cakes and handing it to me.

"It freaks me out, not this; this is still nice and chocolaty but doesn't hop around." I smirked breaking off the handle and putting it in my mouth.

"Hi Albus," came from the side and I turned slightly seeing Paige standing there with Benjamin Gamp.

"Hey guys," He gave a slight smile glancing over at me and I felt most of the color leave my face.

"We were just coming over to say hi, since it looks like you guys aren't doing much."

"Well then I guess you two weren't doing much either," I said a bit cattily but a sweet smile accompanied it.

"Oh actually we were heading to Madam Puddifoots for our reservation," Paige gave me the same smile.

"Fantastic I heard that she brought in cherubs."

"Oh didn't you two get a reservation? Albus didn't you like going there with me?"

"Actually…" He began but I cut him off.

"Oh, we already had a picnic lunch somewhere else," I smiled linking my fingers with his. That seemed to get her with her sweet smile faltering and she turned to Ben.

"We should be on our way," turning around Ben mumbled a goodbye and they set off.

"I thought your face might stay that way forever," Albus laughed softly when I finally dropped the fake smile.

"You went to Puddifoot's?" I looked over at him raising my eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," He rolled his eyes pulling me closer though in my clumsiness I tripped and ended up on his lap. "Omph," all the air left his body as my elbow jabbed into his stomach.

"Sorry," I frowned working to get up.

"Well now that you're here might as well stay," He took a deep breath wrapping his arms around me. "Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day Albus," I whispered against his lips.


	60. Chapter 60

"This is just wrong," James commented looking over my purely Slytherin outfit. I had on dark jeans and boots but I had borrowed a hat and scarf from Albus since I didn't have any Slytherin things to put over my winter clothing. I had even painted his number on my cheek like Rose whose outfit was the same as mine except for Scorpius' number. Then there was also Dominique who had one almost the same outfit but in Ravenclaw things.

"Oh hush," Dom rolled her eyes as we took our spots on the benches as the teams walked back into the changing rooms so the captains could give their pep talks. Both teams had been training almost every day this week. Ravenclaw to boost up their points and Slytherin to train their new beater since Flint had been moved to a different school.

"You should at least wear a little green to support your brother," I glared behind at him.

"As team captain I should always support my own team," He responded tipping his chin up and puffing out his chest.

"Whatever James," I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I was still a little more than sad at him for the remark at the birthday party and now it was beginning to turn into anger since he hadn't even acknowledged the comment.

Quickly the stands filled up and people talked excitedly showing their support for the team of their choice. You could hear McGonagall warning Marietta quietly over at the commentators stand to behave and soon her voice came over the pitch. "Hello everyone, Welcome to the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match!"

oOo

Rose and I jumped up cheering as the Slytherin seeker Sienna caught the snitch and they won. Turning around I started trying to get out of the stands before the large crowd caught up and smack into James.

"Geeze Mari," He gave a little laugh but I just pushed past him. "Hey!" Racing down the steps as fast as I could I got stuck in a minor jam and slowed significantly. "What's with you?" He asked coming up behind me.

"What do you mean James?" I kept walking forward.

"You've been almost rude the past couple days. Did I do something?" He asked.

"Can we not talk about this now?" I said trying to squeeze past a couple of younger students and out into the open air.

"So something is bothering you?"

"Think about it James," I continued walking to the locker rooms not looking back at him. I wonder where Rose went she was right behind me until I got into this conversation. I bet she lagged behind to not get into in along with everyone else.

"You know that's not my strongest quality Mar," He laughed slightly trying to make a joke. Rolling my eyes I turned the corner seeing a group of fans outside the changing rooms which was kind of uncommon. Usually they just congratulated them at the party, looking more closely I noticed that they were mostly girls. Sticking to the back I leaned against the wall and looked straight ahead to only have my vision blocked by the block head. "Just a hint?"

"Birthday party," I glared.

It took him about a good 5 minutes before realization dawned on his face, "Oh," he ran his hand through his messy black hair just like his father and brother did when in an uncomfortable position.

"Yeah," I turned my head to the side as chatter sounded and I saw Rose and Dom make an appearance followed by the rest of the family. "Hey," I put on my best fake smile to them.

"You guys sure raced ahead," Freddy laughed coming to James side who was just staring at me with sad eyes. "What's up?" he looked between us noticing the look James had.

"Nothing," I quickly supplied moving off the wall knowing this wasn't the place.

"Mari," he whispered and I shook my head turning around to the doors as excited chatter filled the area.

Looking around the head of the fan girls I saw blonde and black hair moving forward, Scorpius instantly spotted Rose and smiled walking forward embracing her. Albus smiled and looked around finally locking his eyes on mine and my fake smile turned into a real one as he brought me into a tight hug spinning me around. Instantly the smell of his soap filled my nostrils and I took a deep breath loving it.

"Great game," I looked up at him and a since of excitement and pride filled his eyes.

"Thanks," He leaned down giving me a sweet kiss before looking around. "Hey bro what's with the long face," he smiled and James eyes flicked to me then he shook his head and smiled clapping his brother on the back.

"Nothing just thinking, those were some great skills out there." Instantly the pride in Albus' eyes increased tenfold.

"Thanks, but remember not to think to hard we all know it can be difficult on you." Rolling his eyes James gave a quick little laugh.

"It's genetic, remember that."James commented and turned towards Freddy who was still looking curiously between the two of us, "so what about that after party?"

"What happened to being the captain and always supporting your team," Rose smirked over at him.

"Oh well you know I love a good party."

"We could go somewhere else?" Albus whispered in my ear.

"Why do that?" I smiled over at him.

"I don't know you seem a little off right now," He shrugged.

"No way I want to go; plus wouldn't want to disappoint your fans," I looked over to the side and saw a portion on the girls staring at our little gathering.

"Oh you know I only care about you," He replied with a crooked grin.

"So cheesy," I giggled.

"You love it," He smiled.

'I love you,' I automatically thought to myself as he linked our fingers at we set off towards the castle behind the group. Looking down at the ground I stared at my feet wide eyed realizing what I had just thought.

"You ok?" He squeezed my hand a little as I tripped.

"Yup," I nodded squeezing his hand back.

oOo

"Please talk to meeeee," James practically begged in the Slytherin common room where the victory party was in full swing.

"Fine lets go outside," I rolled my eyes and we exited the common room into the dark dungeons. "What James?"

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that Mar. You're practically a sister to me and have been in my mind since when you moved in. I was just angry with the whole Lily/Xander thing and I had to make up a reason that I didn't react that way to you and Freddy in that way."

"Well why didn't you react like that with Freddy and I's relationship, or why have you not even questioned Albus and I?"

"Well it's just different, maybe I trust you more…"

"Ooorrrr you don't think of me the same way that you do Lily," I looked over at him straight faced then just shook my head laughing slightly. "This is so stupid, I don't even know why I'm angry at you. I mean what you said was true it just hurt a bit to hear it out loud."

"I'm sorry Mar, alright, I might not think of you exactly like Lily but you're still a sister to me."

"Alright James," I gave a little half smile and nodded moving closer and giving him a slight hug which he happily returned, "let's go back in." Walking around the crowds I saw Albus standing by the drinks table with Ben and Leo his roommates.

Making my way towards him I scooted around a group of girls who were whispering in a circle. "Wait," one reached out and took hold of my arm pulling me into the middle.

"Whoa, what?" I looked around at them.

"So you're dating Albus right?" One asked, she looked a little younger maybe a second year possibly third.

"Hattie, I'll be asking the questions," an older one said and Hattie instantly closed up.

"So are you?" turning my attention to the older girl I figured she was older than me maybe 7th year.

"Yes I am. Why are you asking?"

"You do realize that you're dating one of the Slytherin Princes right?" She looked down at me being a couple inches taller.

"Umm well I didn't actually, what is this whole thing?" I motioned to the girls surrounding me in a circle.

"We are the Princes fanclub of course," Noticing the faces I saw that they all had been part of that large group in front of the changing rooms.

"Who's the other?" I looked at them all confused.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of course," she scoffed like it was the simplest thing in the world which I suppose it would have been if I thought about it.

"Of course, did you kidnap Rose too?" I laughed.

"No why would we do that?" she gave a confused look.

"Umm, well I guess it just made sense in my mind since she's dating Scorpius," I shrugged. "Any how not to seem rude but what do you want?"

"We want to know all about him," she got a weird sort of smile on her face, border line creepy.

"What's his favorite color?"

"What's his favorite team?"

"What's his favorite movie?"

"What is favorite band?"… Questions were asked around the circle all the 10 or so girls eagerly leaning towards me.

"Whoa, Whoa," I held up my hands, "I'm not sure he would like that," I laughed slightly glancing over to the drink table to see he had disappeared.

"Pardon me ladies," He appeared behind the apparent leader and she quickly turned around to face him.

"Albus," she sighed and almost fainted I believe.

"Hello, Maggie" He nodded giving her a little smile. "I was just hoping to steal my girlfriend back," he looked back at me and I moved forward squeezing between Hattie and the leader. He wrapped his arm around my waist, "goodbye," he led me away from the group of excited chattering towards an empty corner.

"What was that about?" He laughed sitting down on the window sill.

"Your humble servants just wish to know more about you Prince," I smirked moving between his legs and looking down at his face.

"What on earth…?" He laughed wrapping his arms around my back.

"You're a Prince along with Scorpius didn't you know?" I smiled.

"Well not the Prince thing. The fan club thing, yes."

"Oh well your fan club just wanted to know if you wear boxers or briefs. How exactly you became a prince I do not know."

"I bet it was my dashing good looks," He supplied a cocky grin slowly drawing his hands across my back to my hips.

"Oh I'm sure it is," I smirked down at him.

"Was that sarcasm in your voice?" I pulled me closer along with scooting forward on the ledge.

"Not at all my dear Prince," I smiled running my hands through his hair as I looked down into his eyes and the thought that I had after the game came back to the front of my mind. Biting my lip slightly I leaned down giving him a sweet kiss, I felt a tiny smirk cross his lips as he stood up and slipped his hands into my back pockets. Pulling away slightly I looked up into his eyes, "that's not very princely."

"Sorry couldn't help myself," He gave a crooked grin but didn't move his hands as he reconnected our lips.

oOo

Albus' POV

Merlin, never had I acted like this around anyone. Never had I leapt at something whole heartedly as I did in this relationship with Mari. I was bold, and confident in my moves around her taking the position as the boyfriend. With all of my other dates and the few girlfriends I had, had I never even thought about doing something like that. I also doubt that she would have ever let other guys do that unless she was close to him. Looking down at her I couldn't help but want to feel her lips once more, or her fingertips against my skin that caused this warmth to build in my core. Merlin, I've never even thought like this about a girl her lips moved and I knocked myself out of my thoughts.

"What?" I replied unintelligently and her soft laugh filled my ears.

"I asked what you were thinking about," she smiled up at me being about 15 centimeters shorter than my 182.

"Oh just about you," I replied honestly but she rolled her eyes obviously not believing me, "would you like to dance?" I asked knowing that she loved to dance whether by herself or in a group. I can't tell you how many times I've walked into her room, music blasting to her just pinning in circles.

"Must you ask?" She smiled as I moved my hand taking hers and spun her around, her laughter once again ringing out louder this time.

"Well princess lead the way," I smirked and a tiny blush went to her cheeks as she walked in front of me to the spot in the common room where people had been dancing. Spinning her around she had a look of glee as we moved to the beat of a song I didn't know but I bet she could name.

This girl was unlike any I had met since the day I saw her shyly hiding behind Neville's leg with crooked front teeth and a bit on the chubby side but her eyes were amazing even to my quiet 9 year old self. She is amazing indeed and I think I might love her.


	61. Chapter 61

March came quickly with two more birthdays on the 7th and 10th, more specifically James and Lily's. Then it blew by like the wind and April came in along with massive amounts of assignment from reviews all the way back to first year to new charms, theories, potions, and of course dreaded star charts. This Easter flew by at the Potter's without much left to remember but a good meal. Then soon May was upon us along with the memorial service which the choir was evidentially singing at, the last two quidditch matches, and last minute lessons for the 5th years.

"Mar do you have the star chart from two weeks ago?" Scorpius asked.

"You're asking me you know I'm just as bad at astronomy as you." I furrowed my eyebrows looking up from my Potions book where I was skimming over antidotes learned in past years.

"I would go ask Molly," Albus commented looking down the table to the Ravenclaw with her friends, "she helped with mine." Scorpius got up and walked down the table turning on the boyish smile that I knew wouldn't work on Molly but she still gave him the chart with a stern look.

Laughing softly I turned back to my book as a hand ran over my knee and lower thigh squeezing gently. Looking over I caught the smile on Albus' face as he turned back to his own potions book and notes. Putting my hand under the table I placed my hand on top of his and flipped it over running my fingertips over his palm lightly. For the time all was fine and un-chaotic.

oOo

I stood in the choir area behind the curtains at the war memorial on May 2nd biting my fingernail. "Mari?" Dean laughed from my side and I turned wide eyed.

"What?"

"You need to calm down you've sang in front of these people before."

"No correction I've sang in front of my peers for fun. Today is serious and I can't mess up a single note like I have been in rehearsals. Ugh why did Ella even pick me?"

"Because Mar, not only do you have an amazing voice but your one of the only members who have a close relation in both wars."

"You can sing just as well and you have a close relation that fought."

"Mari you'll be great, you look fantastic and you have a lot of people out there supporting you." He gave a quick friendly hug just as Ella called us all up to take our spots.

Walking out on the stage I saw the normal things, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the stage with all the others that took part close to the front, Teddy filling in for his family. Then there were students whose parents had fought behind them, then everyone else who decided to join the Memorial service. The most heart breaking thing by far is the chairs row after row that stood off to the side un occupied representing the people who had fallen. Most of the time people would decorate them for their family members: George specifically had started that,b putting a WWW product and their picture on Fred's seat.

I took a deep breath as we all formed in a slight circle, girls in our black a-line dresses and boys in dress pants and button downs. I heard my heels click it was so silent as I walked to the center microphone and looked over the crowd seeing everyone watching intently.

Seeing the motion from the pianist I started singing with him playing, my hands at my sides I looked around to the crowd catching people's eyes…

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly

As the rest of the choir joined in for the chorus like rehearsed I closed my eyes for a second…

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh 

Singing alone again I focused on the nameplates on the empty chairs…As the song came to an end I saw that several had tears in their eyes and a few were openly weeping like Mrs. Weasley and Fleur. Stepped back as a choir we bowed our heads for a few seconds and then walked off the stage to quietly take our seats in the crowd.

Dean and I separated from the crowd and headed the rows with parents that had fought and I sat beside Hugo and Xander. I looked up to see Harry start walking towards the podium running his hair through is hair.

"Great job Mar," Hugo smiled over at me easing my still present nerves.

"Thanks Hugh," I gave his a one armed hug and turned my attention to Harry.

Clearing his throat he began speaking, "Today some will grieve loved one's deaths, some will celebrate the victory of good against evil, and someone close to me will celebrate turning another year older. Though, all together we can all just come together to remember those that fought and what happened right here 23 years ago…"

After Harry, Ron and Hermione came up together to say a few words to the crowds as usual next came my favorite part. I'm not sure how it got started but it just always seemed to happen slowly the adults would raise their wands followed by those around them and those who knew how shot bright white lights into the air the first spell I learned to do silently.

oOo

Walking around after the festivities I joined my father who was getting handshakes and hugs from the witches and wizards who had come to the memorial. Knowing that this day was a difficult for him, as it was for most of our parents, I gave a small smile and wrapped my arms around him, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Sweetheart," He hugged me back and I pulled back seeing a tall man with jet black hair and a woman almost just as tall with dark brown hair. "Gawain, Amelia this is my daughter Mari. Mari this is Gawain, and Amelia Williamson they work at the Ministry."

"Hello," I gave a polite smile nodding my head.

"Oh the last time I saw you, you were just beginning Hogwarts." Amelia smiled kindly, "and that was such a beautiful song."

"Thank you," I smiled then felt a hand grab onto mine and turned my head seeing Albus.

"Hi Neville" he smiled at my dad stepping up beside me, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Williamson." He gave a curt head nod, politely smiling.

"Oh Albus you've grown up so much too," Amelia smiled.

"Darling, we should go talk with some other people and not talk up too much of Neville's time," Gawain took his wife's hand and pulled her over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Albus," my Dad finally got the chance to respond and gave a sort of half smile to him.

"Dad, where's Hannah?" I asked looking around the crowd.

"She's around here somewhere," He also scanned over the crowd until he caught sight of her heading back to him. "There…"

"Neville do you mind if I steal Mari away for a second Mum wanted to see her," Albus look over at him.

"That fine with me," He nodded as Hannah came over and he leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek as Albus pulled me away.

"What's up?" I asked as he wound his arm around my waist.

"Someone wants to meet my girlfriend," he gave a slight laugh, so it was easy to figure out that it wasn't just that as Harry and Ginny came into view with James, Lexi, Lily, and Xander.

"What's going on," I gave him a stern look as Audrey came into view and I instantly put on the breaks. "Oh come onnnnn," I groaned.

"Oh darn look they already spotted us," He smirked over at me.

"Albusssss"

"Mariiiii" He came up behind me and wrapping his arms around me with his chest to my back and pretty much made me walk the rest of the way.

"Albus I thought you were going to get your newest girlfriend," Audrey remarked looking down at me.

"He did," I commented down at her being a bit taller without my heels so now I was a even more.

"How sweet, but weren't you just with Freddy?" she smiled and I felt my shoulders drop.

"For someone who's so nosey you're quite behind," James remarked and I glanced over at him thankful as I felt Albus' chest vibrate against my back silently laughing.

"Pardon me?" She looked up at James who towered over her.

"Nothing Audrey, it's just Freddy and I broke up about a year ago."

"Oh! Well when did you two get together?"

"Christmas break," Albus supplied from behind me.

"How nice, also I enjoyed that song that was performed."

"Thank you," I gave an extremely fake smile and she turned to me.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you seemed like a totally different person."

Gripping onto Albus' hand I felt him jerk slightly as I dug my thumb nail in slightly, "Well we're going to go back to somewhere now," He commented.

Pulling away I moved to Harry and gave him a hug, "You really were fantastic up there Mari," he smiled as I pulled back.

"So were you," I smiled knowing he was probably more nervous than I was then moved to Ginny who also complimented me and gave me a tight hug before Al pulled me away.

"That really hurt," he pouted looking at the little half moon shaped indent.

"Sorry," I pulled his hand up giving a kiss to the indent and then linked my fingers with his.

"Let's go see Ron and Hermione then we should be able to just join the other kids."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled over at him as he leaned over and gave me a little kiss.

oOo

The Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game had passed with Hufflepuff actually beating Ravenclaw by Lily just beating Lorcan to the snitch. Over all it had been an excellent game full of excitement but I doubted that it would beat today's game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Along with wearing my Gryffindor shirt and some dark skinny jeans, I decided on some other plain black wellies not taking the chance of my mood wellies of turning green. I had braided my bangs back with thin red and gold ribbons and painted my fingernails in house colors; though still the good girlfriend painted Albus' number on my cheek in green which James would probably take the mickey out of me for.

Hollering down for someone to step on the stair I slid down and James held out a hand as soon as I reached the bottom. "What in the world is that?" He pointed to my cheek.

"Albus' number of course," I smirked. "You know as his brother you should know that."

"Ha ha," He responded dryly. "Not what I mean. You're a Gryffindor you should be supporting us." He scoffed and I looked down at my shirt and held it out to him.

Then looked down and my fingernails and examined them, "yup, still scarlet and gold. Oh what about my hair did it magically change?" I turned my attention to Freddy who was standing there highly amused and he shook his head no. "I think I am supporting my house. Should I dye my pants too? Or wait maybe my boots also…"

"Alright, alright I overreacted," He muttered and turned away.

"Maybe just a tiny bit," I smirked.

After everyone was done getting ready we headed down to breakfast as a big group- Roxie, Lucy and I the only ones not in uniform sweaters and vests. Sitting down at the table beside Rose and Lucy I saw the Slytherin team sitting as a group in the middle talking quietly.

About an hour later I watched as the entire Slytherin team stood and started towards the door then stopped and Albus broke away and ran towards us, toward me specifically. I felt all eyes switch to him, following as he ran up behind me and I stood.

"Just need my good luck charm," He smirked before taking hold of my cheeks and pressing his lips to mine.

Unable to hold the smile I returned the kiss until he pulled back, "so corny."

"You love it," he smiled then raced back to his impatiently waiting captain and instant teasing from the rest of the team.

The goofy smile and blush was still on my face as I turned back to the table and sat down, "I would almost call that high treason," James muttered pouting.

"Oh hush," Lexi giggled from beside him.

"Gryffindors!" James called the team to attention standing up and the rest of the team followed standing up. Smiling I watched as they all walked towards the doors exiting leaving not only a large gap in the table around Lexi, Lorcan, Lucy, Roxie, and I but also a lot of eyes staring at me that I hadn't noticed before. We all scooted closer together filling in the gaps between us and ate our breakfast.

Close to the end of breakfast Dean came up behind me saying that it was time to go and I said goodbye to them meeting the rest of the choir at the end of the hall.

oOo

We had been sitting in the stands waiting for our chance to sing before the game began for 20 minutes and I was beginning to wonder why we had to head out so early. Finally we stood and sang the complicated Latin song. A song that had nothing to do with quidditch just one that Ella had thought would prove her competence as a good leader and then we got to leave to sit with our friends. Heading down the stairs I realized that she was really getting to be…well a nutter. I think N.E.W.T.s and graduating were driving the 7th year Ravenclaw crazy.

Suddenly my boot slipped on the muddy stairs and I went bumping down the flight and my back crashed painfully on the edge of them, "Mari!" Dean and Olive yelled out racing down after me. Cringing I straightened out sitting on the last step, "Are you alright," Olive stood wide eyed as Dean held out a hand help me up and I grimaced again.

"I'm good," I lied as my lower back screamed out in pain, "I guess I shouldn't zone out when walking down a flight of stairs." Both laughed softly as I put on a smile and nodded as Marietta started announcing the teams, "Oh we should get out there." They gladly took the lead heading out into the stands and I quickly cleaned the back of my jeans and followed cringing even more as I took a step realizing; I must have hurt my ankle somehow. Sucking it up, I looked down seeing Lexi in the front row with a brunette.

"Hey guys," I smiled walking up behind them and Lexi and Lorcan scooted apart making room.

"Hi, Mar what took so long usually you're down here within seconds," Lucy commented from behind me.

"Oh you know muddy stairs…klutz took a little slip," I smiled and rolled my eyes as they laughed slightly.

"You're ok right?" The always caring Lexi asked, giving me a concerning look.

"Yeah you know me I always do these thing," she gave a questioning look for a second I dropped it and smiled. "Ok, I guess. Oh and have you met Kayla?" She motioned to the brunette.

"We've kind of met I guess," I half laughed, "but still hello."

"Hi," she replied a bit timidly, maybe even coldly, something which I don't remember her being but we got interrupted as the game started and Gryffindor got the quaffle.

When the game got underway Lexi tried to get us reintroduced but Kayla seemed uninterested. "Did I do something I'm unaware of?" I bent over (which I shouldn't have done by the way as pain shot through my back) and whispered in Lorcan's ear.

"I'm not sure but when she came down here she seemed nervous and Lexi almost made her sit here," He whispered back shrugging.

"She's nervous since she's Freddy new girlfriend," Roxie joined in whispering in between us.

"Ooooohhhh," I bit my lip and decided to drop it.

oOo

All around us the Gryffindor Rally Cry sounded along with jumping, which rattled the stands, which effectively rattled me, making my plan of staying as still as possible, impossible. I think the pain was getting worse now that I think about it with each movement. Even if I sat down I couldn't find a comfortable position for my ankle, while my back just had a continuous dull ache. Half heartedly I screamed out The Cry being one of the writers if I didn't take part it wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

'Ok just try and concentrate on the game,' I thought and focused my eyes on Albus who was racing after Dom.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and Marietta announced that the seekers were off, 'please hurry.' The stands erupted in roars as both sets of fans rooted for their team. In this moment I would usually be right with them screaming my lungs out but right now I just wanted it to stop. "Mari?" Lexi looked over at me as I stood there with my eyes closed pain now shooting from my ankle as I tried to balance on one foot, which then made me use the muscles in my lower back that was obvious bruised.

"Yeah?" I said still concentrating on counting to 100.

"You're kind of pale," I heard Lorcan start in as I brought my hands up rubbing my temples.

"I think I need to go to Warrington," I whispered and made to take a step but almost cried out in pain as my ankle popped.

"Mari…" Lucy came up to me as I hopped back and sat down on the bench.

"I think my ankle's broken," I winced and tried to take in and let out even breaths.

"Here's I'll take you," Lorcan moved forward and stooped down, carefully placing an arm behind my legs and behind my back.

"Albus…" I trailed off.

"I'll tell him," Lexi volunteered, nodding and I wrapped my arms around Lorcan's neck clenching my teeth together as he picked me up and my ankle jostled.

As we passed people they gave us weird looks, "who won?" I asked trying to get my mind on something else.

"Gryffindor," He said as we started up the hill.

"Sorry," I whispered and he readjusted his arms under my legs.

"For what?"

"Making you miss the end of the game."

"Friends are more important that a game," He commented looking down at me and noticing my clenched jaw, "almost there." We finally got to the hospital wing and Warrington was of course out on the field so Lorcan sat me down on one of the cots and I groaned out in pain as my foot hit the ground. "We need to get the shoe off," he looked down at it and my eyes widened as I thought about even trying.

"I'd rather you cut it. It can be mended later." I whispered and he bent down taking out his wand and silently doing the spell making my shoe split into two. He moved it away and then took off my sock and I instantly saw how it had turned purple and black along with swelling considerably.

"Here," he motioned for me to turned and gingerly propped my foot up on the bed.

"Are you planning on being a healer?" I asked in between grimacing.

"Yes, I've always wanted to be since I was little though hardly anyone knows besides Dom, Xander and my parents." I attempted to shift on the bed and sucked in a breath as it moved my leg. Just then footsteps could be heard coming up the hallway and the door flew open with Albus rushing in followed by a much more calm Warrington and then the others moseying in behind.

"Hey there," I smiled up at Albus.

"Mari what happened," his eyes filled with sadness.

"Just slipped down some stairs," I shrugged off as Warrington took one look and moved towards her cabinets. "I've got a pretty bad bruise on my back too, I think," I called over to her and could almost hear the sigh as she nodded.

"She slipped at the beginning of the game and didn't say anything until right before the end," Lorcan commented and I wish I could have elbowed him.

"Didn't want to miss it?" I attempted to say but it came out more as a question as a bit of anger came into Albus' eyes.

"Swallow this please," Warrington commented coming back over and I made a slight face and the fowl smelling potion but downed it anyhow and slowly the swelling in my ankle went down and you could visibly see that it was misshaped. "Well, it's not broken, but you've definitely torn the ligaments." Quickly she pulled up another potion and poured out the clear green liquid. "For the pain," she simply held it out and I downed the sickeningly sweet potion, but it instantly helped as she took out her wand. I saw Lorcan watching with slight fascination as she stretched and pulled the ligaments back into place.

After about 3 minutes is was all better, "Now we'll work on your back, if everyone will leave or at least move behind the curtain." Lorcan slowly got up and moved behind the curtain but Albus didn't even move. "Mr. Potter…"

"He can stay," I nodded and she gave him a stern look but allowed it and closed the partitions.

"We'll need to take off your shirt," she came over and I saw Albus turn around slightly and could help but get a slight smile as I pulled up the shirt . "If you'd lay on your stomach now," She helped me turn over and I turned my head to the side to see Albus had turned back around. Instantly I was reminded of the last time I was in here and reached out my hand to him, which he grabbed.

"How bad is it?" I whispered as Warrington worked silently.

"It's some pretty deep bruising," She tsked, "IF you can come to me earlier it would have been a lot easier."

"It's the Gryffindor-Slytherin game," I reasoned as if it explained all the mysterious in the universe.

"Yeah well now you get to have sticky potion on your back," she commented about the potion that I had so much experience and I wrinkled my nose at it. "Just like last time the potion with have to stay on for a bit." She quickly applied it softly over the area then collected all the things. "I'll go tell your friends that they can see you in a bit."

As soon as she left Albus sat down on the floor beside the bed so I could see his face, "Mari why didn't you instantly come get help?" he asked and I could see the worry on his face along with sadness.

"I knew you would look for me and if I wasn't there you'd worry all game. Plus I didn't think it was that bad." I whispered feeling superbly idiotic now that I could see his face.

"You know how stupid that sounds right?"

"Yes," I commented thinking it over and realizing that I had ruined everyone's after party and felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Good," he leaned in kissing my forehead. "Now about this," he reached up slipping a finger under the strap of my bra.

"Albus Potter," I glared reached up and pushing his hand away and a cocky smile came to his face. "Is the bruise gone yet?"

"Almost it's just a little yellow now," he ran his hand over it and my muscles contracted, which he must have thought meant it hurt because he pulled his hand away. Smiling, I felt the little warmth spread and felt no pain so I rolled to my side away from him and stood up picking up my shirt. Slowly I pulled it over my head as a dull twist happened in my lower back and then settled. Turning around I saw Albus watch me as I pulled it down over my stomach and just shook my head testing my ankle which was perfectly fine.

"Good as new," I smiled walking over to him and he gave that stern look. "I'm perfectly healthy Albus."

"Mar, you have no clue how worried I was when Lucy came up to me on the Pitch and told me you were hurt."

"I'm sorry," I frowned leaning my head against his chest.

"Just be careful," he whispered and I looked up to see him open his mouth but close it again.

"We better get the others then head up to that party," I gave a tiny smile and he just nodded but as I tried to walk away he pulled me back and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was just like on the astronomy tower when I asked to, it was urgent like he hadn't kissed me in months and he held me close like he was afraid to let go. Happily I returned it wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing up on my toes. He pulled away and my eyes fluttered open looking into his bright green eyes and he looked into mine.

"Let's get the others," he whispered leaning down and giving me one last soft kiss before we moved to partitions moving them aside.


	62. Chapter 62

Late May hosted the last Hogsmeade trip of the year and also massive amounts of work for classes. Today I just figured I would be heading to the library to study same as Rose and Scorpius were doing and I know for a fact Molly had been there since before breakfast.

"Mar, Albus is downstairs." Laine came up and informed me having leaving her permanent spot on the couch with Damon.

"Ok," I grabbed my books and a light sweatshirt to wear with my jean shorts and t-shirt incase it got cold. Walking down the stairs I saw him standing there in jeans and a t-shirt but Ray-Bans in place of books, "umm it's going to be a difficult to study without books."

"Who said we were studying?" He gave a little crooked grin walking up in front of me and giving a sweet kiss.

"Well I just assumed with the O.W.L.s next week it would make sense."

"Ok, tell me what you would use to turn something green?"

"Multicorfors"

"What spell do you use to conjure birds?"

"Avis…What's your point?"

"Mari you've been studying for the past week when you weren't doing work, and I know because I was there."

"What about your work?"

"Well I finished all of my work Friday so I could take you out," He smirked.

Biting my lip I nodded and ran back up the stairs and slipping on some flats and grabbed my Ray-Bans, "alright let's go."

"Good," he slipped his hand in mine and we walked out the door.

oOo

"Quit thinking about potions," Albus laughed and I looked up at him in surprised as we were walking down the path to the village.

"How did you possibly know that?"

"Because you were mumbling about Chinese chomping cabbages."

"…but what if I forget something? We shouldn't be doing this. We should study."

"Ugh," he took his hand from mine and for a second I thought he was mad before he threw me over his shoulder and continued walking.

"I guess that's a no," I struggled while laughing.

"I wouldn't move too much my arms are tired from flipping pages." He warned but I kept moved around until he let go. Screaming out, I wrapped my arms around his neck until I felt his other arm cradle my legs and the other my back. "I'm offended…You thought I would actually drop you?" he smirked down at me.

"That was mean, beyond mean," I glared.

"Awe, I'm sorry."

"Are not," I reached up pinching his arm and again his arms dropped a little, "put me down."

"Nope," he just continued walked not even glancing down until we walked into the village and he gently set me down on my feet.

Frowning I walked over to a bench and sat down crossing my arms. "I'm sorry," he frowned and I just slipped my sunglasses over my eyes and turned my head. "What do I have to do?"

"Beg on your knees," I looked over the rims at him as more of a joke but he got right down and folded his hands. "Albus…" I stared wide eyed getting up and trying to pull him up too, as students looked over at us.

"Pretty please forgive me," He gripped onto my hand and it made me bend down a little, "please, Please, PLEASE!"

"Albus get up!" I laughed and he hopped up bringing me into a huge hug spinning in circles.

As he sat me down he looked at the people staring, "she forgave me," he pointed down at me and most instantly turned their heads.

"For what exactly?" Lily laughed poking her head out of the crowd with Xander holding her hand

"For almost dropping me and scaring me," I pouted slightly.

"I wouldn't have dropped you," he smiled and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes but leaned into him anyways and wrapped my arm around him.

"Well we were just about to get something to eat want to join?" Xander asked pointing to The Three Broomsticks.

"What do you say?" Albus asked looking down at me.

"I say that sounds fantastic."

oOo

Lily and Xander had abandoned us after eating so we decided to go to Gladrag's just to look at the new things. Some classical music was playing overhead and I started waltzing by myself, "What are you doing?" Albus laughed leaning against a banister.

"What does it look like," I smiled and spun around just as he came forward taking my hands and dancing with me. The song wound down to an end and he pulled me in for a soft kiss then pulled back and clapping started at the counter. Looking over we saw the elderly store owner with a look of amusement on his face. Smiling I curtseyed and Albus took the queue, bowing elegantly before we went back to looking around the store. In the end Albus bought a pair of crazy socks for Scorpius' Dad's birthday more as a joke than an actual present because I could never imagine Draco Malfoy walking around in bright green and purple swirling socks.

"Where else do you want to go?" He smiled down at me and I bit my lip looking around the shops. I had visited them all and I didn't really need anything so I just shrugged. "Really?"

"Yup, really." I giggled and just started walking up a hill and just sat down on the ground looking over at the swaying, supposedly haunted building on the other side of the village.

Sitting down beside me he reached over and I shifted in-between his legs. Turning so I was sitting side ways I reached up and took off his sunglasses along with pushing my own on top of my head. "What's on your mind right now?"

"You," he smirked wrapping his arms around my back.

"What about me?"

"Just little things, like how you have that ring of color that's almost orange after the dark green. That little scar on your cheek from when we were playing outside and got the cut from the tree branch and wouldn't let Mum heal it. Also your constantly painted ever changing fingernails," he laughed picking up my hand and placing a kiss in my palm. Biting my lip I reached up and caressed his cheek and leaned up kissing him passionately. I felt his lips curl into a small smile returning the kiss as his hand trailed under my shirt pressing against my lower back causing the muscles to contract slightly then relax while the warmth from his touch spread.

"You know that you do that don't you?" I murmured, taking about my muscles contracted while pulling back slightly and he nodded his head before pressing our lips back together for another soft but quick kiss. Flipping back around, I settled back in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

Looking around you could see people heading to and from the village and also people milling around the area enjoying the good weather.

"What do you want to be Albus?" I asked while drawing little pictures on the palm of his hand.

"You mean as a career?"

"Sure," I smiled nodding.

"You know I want to be an photographer," He laughed slightly.

"Well maybe you changed your mind in the career assessment, I mean when you were a second year you wanted to be a auror." I shrugged turning my head to look up at him meeting his confused eyes. "It was just a little question."

"Alright…I guess," He leaned down and gave me a small kiss, "It's not like some test is it? Because I know what you want to be a Magizoologist."

"No," I laughed and turned back around linking my hand with his.

"O-ok," he stuttered.

"Calm down, I was just making sure," I giggled slipping off my shoes and running my feet over the grass.

"No, Paige I'm not doing it again." A voice came from the right and I glanced over to see Ben Gamp ripping his hand away from Paige.

"Fine I wouldn't want to be seen with you anyways!" she yelled and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You didn't seem to mind awhile ago when you came into the dorm room," He scoffed.

"You weren't supposed to speak about that ever again," she almost growled.

"Should we try to move?" I whispered rolling my eyes up to Albus.

"Why?" he whispered back shrugging slightly and I glared up at him. "Oooookkk," he released his hold and we both stood up as quietly as possible but it looked like it uncovered our position and both of their eyes quickly landed on us.

Smiling slightly I gave a little wave and it only seemed to infuriate Paige more, but Ben waved back at least. "We were just…"

"Eavesdropping," Paige interrupted.

"Actually we were here first…and trust me it going to take forever to get those images out of my head." I replied. "No offense Ben," I added and he waved it off.

"It's not the first time I've been in the boys dorm is it Albus?" She smirked and I glanced over to see anger go to his eyes. "The first time was a lot better though…" I would be lying if I didn't say my heart was in my stomach but my face didn't show it as I put on a fake concerning face.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't be advertising that." I said in my overly sweet and seemingly caring voice and by seeing the fury on her face I knew I had won. "Why don't we leave them alone so they can sort this out?" I linked my fingers with Al's and gave a little wave as I slipped on my shoes and we walked down the hill.

"Mari…" He started and I knew that he was worried about the comment she made.

"Its fine Albus," I smiled over at him.

"It really wasn't that great, I mean…" Covering his mouth with my hand I cut him off.

"Yeah its fine that it happened, don't want the details," after he nodded I uncovered his mouth and held out my hand for him to take.

"Mari, why did you really ask that question before?" He reached out taking my hand and we just automatically started walking back to Hogwarts.

"To see what you'd say," I smiled up at him.

"So you weren't asking for what job I wanted?" He looked down at me confused.

"I was just seeing what you wanted, simple as that."

"Mar I know one thing for sure, and that wasn't just a simple question."

I smiled, slipping my hand out of his and turned around in front of him, "then I'm sure you'll figure it out." Laughing softly I raced ahead then and few seconds later I heard his footsteps start to follow.


	63. Chapter 63

Monday

Taking a deep breath I stood outside of the testing hall gripping tightly onto Albus' hand. Next to me Rose was mumbling through Charms and theories about said Charms while Scorpius listened intently trying to pick up anything he had forgotten. Looking next to me though Albus had a serene look waiting patiently for the doors to open so we 5th years could enter. Down the hall I hear door crack open and the 7th years ushered into their room and a couple seconds later ours did the same and we were all lead to our alphabetical seats.

Walking up the aisle Albus stopped walking, "there's mine," pointing to a desk over to the side. He pulled me in for a quick kiss then whispered "You'll do fantastically," into my ear. Nodding slightly unable to say anything I continued walking up the rows until about 3 after Albus'.

Longbottom was written in a tiny strip of paper and I quickly sat down looking at the anti-cheating quill's and the closed booklet in front of me. Looking around I noticed that most had found and were settling in their seats. "Calm down," came from behind me and I turned around seeing Scorp smile. After taking a deep breath I smiled and turned to the side a little seeing Albus' grinning at me making my smile only more. Looking behind even more I spotted Rose still mumbling to herself and just giggled slightly.

"Alright, everyone please face forward and be quiet," the ministry official in front of the hall started. "All quill's and tests have been imprinted with anti-cheating charms, if anyone is caught cheating you will automatically get a T on this O.W.L. The test will begin with the bell and end with a bell after the second bell you are to go to the Great Hall for lunch then report back here for the Practical lessons. If you have questions please raise your hand and myself or one of my helpers will come to you. You are not to get up at any time until the second bell." Suddenly there was a loud crashing and we all turned our heads to see Susan Smith passed out on the floor; quickly one of the helpers went over and pulled out a potion bottle and gave it to her. When she was up and into her seat again the helper pulled out another bottle which I'm guessing was Draught of Peace, "Also raise your hand if you're feeling unwell or uneasy and we will help you." Right after he finished a loud bell rang out around the room and the booklet flipped open signaling for us to start.

This Charm is used to confuse an opponent

Confuseyoo

Confisious

Confundus

Cunfondo

'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought…' I thought to myself as I marked the third option.

oOo

… the bell rang three hours later and the test booklet that had been closed on my desk flew up to the front and onto the table. I had finished about an hour ago after tons of multiple choice questions, dozens of fill in the blanks, a handful of true of false, and a couple essays. Then I rechecked it all leaving it closed for about 20 minutes before the bell had rang. All around me some still were holding quills and staring up at the table with anguished expressions.

Slowly I stood up and stretched then straighten out my shirt and skirt; turning around I saw Scorpius do the same. I had heard him flip his book closed a bit before me and let out an accomplished sigh. "How was it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Alright. Pretty much what I expected."

"Same here." I fell into step beside him meeting up with Albus who we asked the same question.

"Pretty good there were a couple I wasn't sure of but I think I'll at least get an 'A'" He smiled and grabbed onto my hand as we walked up to Rose who was still sitting at her desk.

"Rosie…" Scorpius laughed slightly and waved his hand in front of her face.

"I didn't get the chance to check my answers again," she looked up at him with a blank stare.

"I'm sure you did fine Love," He smiled and gripped onto her hand pulling her up.

"…but Charms is one of my worst subjects."

"Love, your worst is almost equivalent to my best." He smiled and got her to start walking towards the door as Albus and I walked behind. With an almost unresponsive Rose we made it to Lunch as she ran through the questions in her head grimacing slightly when she was unsure if she got it right or wrong. Looking down the table we saw the others already sitting and quietly talking, sitting beside Dean he immediately started asking me questions he thought he might have gotten wrong…

"I knew I should have put that!" He groaned and put his head on the table.

"Awe, you poor thing," I teased patting the back of his head.

"Well that's easy for you to say you're excellent at charms," he turned his head to the side so he could look at me and stuck his tongue out.

A small blush went to my cheeks at the compliment but I just smirked, "well I'm sorry you can't have my talent."

Rolling his eyes he sat up, "yes, I guess I'll just have to suffer." Smiling I just shook my head and he quickly got pulled into a conversation by Flynn on his other side. Turning to my other side I noticed Albus stabbing his piece of chicken, quite angrily might I add.

"Ya, know it's already dead," I smiled bumping him slightly with my shoulder. He quickly flicked his eyes over to me and I saw a bit of what could only be called irritation. "Umm ok never mind," I looked down at my plate and finished up my fruit salad and sandwich.

"What was that?" he whispered into my ear.

"Excuse me, but why don't you calm down first then you can talk to me," I turned raising my eyebrows.

He took a deep strangled breath and stood up walking out the door. Huffing slightly myself I got up and walked out after him to see him pacing slightly in the empty entrance hall. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," He stopped and looked over at me, "I really am, it's just I got a little jealous."

Walking forward I looked over him confused, "at what?"

"…because you were talking to Dean and well kind of doing the same things you used to do with me when we were little." He supplied and I shook my head slightly taken aback.

"What?" I laughed slightly.

"Well you were teasing him and you only do that when you're really close with someone."

"Yeah I do it with a lot of guys…"

"Not really you do it with, Scorpius, family members and sometimes Xander and Lorcan but not much. Never with people outside of our little circle," he ran his hand through his hair.

"I guess we've just gotten closer this year since we're on prefect duty and have choir together."

"That's why I got jealous…" He looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this up now we have practicals in like 15 minutes."

"Listen here you," I giggled slightly walking up and wrapping my arms around his waist letting me look in his eyes. "I'm with you, you're the only one I want so no jealousy is needed." I leaned up kissing him softly then tipped back down slightly. "Though…" I breathed against his lips, "I do find it quite attractive sometimes when you get all protective."

"Oh really," he raised his eyebrows a tiny smirk coming to his lips.

"Maybe just a bit," I smiled and kissed him once more but it was returned this time.

"I'll keep that in mind," He gave a crooked grin when we pulled apart just as the bell for us to head back to the testing room rang.

"Also Albus," I turned looking up at him, "next time you talk to me like that I will hex you."

Nodding he got a slightly scared look on his face, "and I would deserve it."

oOo

"Alright we will call you up inspect your wand and give you a list of charms to demonstrate," the official had said as we sat at our seats ready for the practical's to start. There were four separate areas set up with two ministry employees per area. Row by row they been calling up students and they would enter the area which must have had a silencing charm placed on it and they would exit about five to ten minutes later.

"Lexter, Longbottom, Lucas, and Master please come forward." The official called and we all got up and walked forward entering the areas. Stepping inside the door I noticed that it was larger than it appeared on the outside 'should have figured' I thought to myself and walked up to the two people inside.

"Full name and wand please?" The female with a quill and parchment said in a strict voice.

"Mari Alice Longbottom," I stated handing my wand to the gentleman who ran his own over it.

"12 1/4 inches, apple, and unicorn hair," he said and the female wrote it down nodding.

"Alright Ms. Longbottom if you would please cast a hover charm for us on the table right there," the female stated and I bit my lip debating if I should do a silent one of not and in the end decided that a non-verbal would only score higher. Taking a deep breath I pointed my wand and watched as the table rose into the air and looked over as she nodded, "Thank you," she commented in a monotone voice and I slowly brought the table down onto the floor again. "Next if you could sever this piece of fabric then repair the pieces."

Nodding I stepped forward pointing my wand, "Diffindo," I whispered and watched as the fabric split into two as I drew a line with my wand. Looking up at the official she nodded and I looked back down at the fabric, "reparo," I tapped it once with my wand and the fabric stitched back up perfectly as if nothing had happened.

Nodding she continued writing and the male started talking, "lastly there is a bottle in this room somewhere and we would like for you to summon it. Here is a picture and whenever you are ready, "he handed the picture to me and I closely studied it from the purplish color to the shape.

"Accio bottle," I pronounced clearly and saw something shoot from the corner and over to me as I held out my hand catching it. Looking down I smiled seeing the same bottle and looked up to the officials, "Thank you very much now you may return to your seat." Nodding I stepped out of the door and silently walked back seeing the I was the second to return to my row but Dylan Lexter obviously hadn't done well because a large frown was on his face.

oOo

The rest of the owls actually went pretty fantastically with the only problem being the boggart in the D.A.D.A practical. Rose had done an appropriate freak out before and after each one along with studying for her life on the weekend but all had gone well. Though I couldn't really talk because I wouldn't leave the common room while the stupid boys left and actually enjoyed it while James, and Freddy made fun of us. But finally we got down to the History of Magic O.W.L which was the most difficult but not because of the questions but because it was all questions and essay's. Then what was supposed to be practical portion filled with a very long essay on the history of Hogwarts from the beginning which was supposed to include dates all the way up to the Battle of Hogwarts.

Closing my essay scroll with all it sealed shut and I leaned my head on the palm of my hand looking up at the window which showed a bright blue sky. Frowning, I wished desperately that I could be out there in the sun. I heard a loud knock behind me and turned around to see that Scorpius must have fallen asleep on his hand then slipped off, knocking his head on the desk. Laughing silently I saw him sit back up and look around the room embarrassed. Flipping back around I saw the official giving him a dirty look shaking their head sighing. I flicked my eyes back up to the window and the next thing I knew the bell rang.

Standing up I stretched my arms over my hand bending back slightly as all the scrolls moved up to the front of the room. Albus walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and both of us seemed to catch onto the same thought as we looked up at Scorpius and the red mark on his forehead. Unable to help it both of us let out restrained laughs as he started rubbing the spot.

"I was bored," He huffed.

"Well we are finally done," I smiled up at the two boys.

"Finally!" Albus exclaimed making me laugh.

"Yeah come on you two, we've got to get Rosie," Scorpius chuckled looking at his girlfriend who was still sitting the quill poised.


	64. Chapter 64

Sitting in the common room I looked out at the grounds, it was our last night at Hogwarts before going home for summer holidays.

"Mari!" Freddy yelled from across the room and I flipped my head to the side, "you have a visitor."

Hoping off the window sill I walked towards the door saying thanks to Freddy and went out the common room door. Taking a few steps out I was surprised when arms wrapped around me, gasping I flipped around but just looked at the Fat Lady. "Albus, not nice," I frowned as I heard him chuckle softly. Reaching up I pulled the cloak off his head and took a step back.

"Sorry," He smiled and leaned down touching his lip gently against mine.

"You two are out past curfew," the Fat Lady tsked us and the next thing I knew I was being pulled up the stairs. Letting out I laughed I gripped onto his hand climbing the stairs.

"Where are you doing?" I smiled as we slowed reaching to astronomy tower.

"We, my dear Mari, are going on a night fly," He smiled carefully folding up the cloak and hiding it under the stairs then coming up with his broom.

"Albus I'm just getting used to the day time, full light, no chance of running into something type of flies," I grimaced watching him mount it, then waiting patiently for me to get on too.

"Exactly, now it's time to take it to the next level," He smirked reaching over and grabbing my hand. "I would never let you fall."

"I know that," I bit my lip but took the few steps forward and put my leg over it. He arms wrapped around my torso as we lifted up off the tower and he maneuvered out into the open air. Taking a deep shaky breath I felt him chuckle slightly.

"If you know I won't let you fall then why are you so nervous," He whispered as we hovered over the black lake about 35 feet up in the air.

"Because what if you fall," I muttered.

"In all the years you've know me how many times have I fallen," He laughed.

"Five times," I answered without even missing a beat.

"Five? Really?" he wrapped his arms tighter and I felt his breath go across my cheek.

"Yes, twice when you were 11 and James and you got the great idea to play bumper brooms, again when you were 13 and trying out a new trick, then there was the fall on the pitch last year."

"First of all Mari," I almost heard the smirk on his face, "those were only about 3 feet off the ground most of the time because I was anticipating a fall, and the others were caused by another person."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes as he chuckled again. Finally about another 10 minutes in my muscles relaxed and I found myself leaning back against his chest. Tipping my head back it rested on his shoulder as I looked up slightly at the stars.

He slowed down slightly as we flew over the castle, I felt his head tip down slightly as his lips brushed softly behind my ear. A shiver ran down my spine as the fire lit in my stomach, "Mari I...umm…" Albus muttered.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Well, I, wanted…to well I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I smiled turning my head to the side slightly.

"Never mind I can tell you another time."

"Albus," I giggled.

"Nope never mind," he smiled.

oOo

The next morning I was beyond tired, Albus and I had stayed up until at least 4:30 since the sun was just starting to rise, so at 7 o'clock I was still a little tired. Sighing I just slipped on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt with a tank underneath. Tying up my blue converse I smoothed out my hair and just headed down the stairs my trunk already being fastened and ready to go. Yawning I stretched my arms up over my head my shoulder joints popping as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Tipping back my head I came face to face with the one and only Rose Weasley. "Long night?" she smirked and I just nodded, "well get up we're leaving for breakfast in 5 minutes."

"But I'm tired," I whined as she walked around and gripped my hand pulling me up.

"James, I need some help!" she yelled and both him and Freddy came up as James grabbed and threw me over his shoulder.

"You know," I gasped as air returned to my lungs, "I would normally protest but I'm too tired at the moment." As we descended the stairs I actually just closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard James yell out.

"Hey, this is yours!" He shouted and I tipped up my head as he crouched down and I got off turning around I saw that Albus was in far worse condition than me. "Hummmm, two very tired people, two people which happen to be going together…"

"Excellent deductive reasoning James," I glared and just started walking to the great hall. Plopping down on a bench I quickly filled my cup with pumpkin juice and piled food on my plate. A few seconds later Albus did the same but just laid his head down, "eat," I growled nudging him and he moved his head to the side.

"No, toooo tired."

"You move your head or I'm going to put food on your face," I glared and he rolled his eyes but moved his head up. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"You roll your eyes at me all the time," He muttered.

"I'm allowed to," I smirked lazily, popping some potatoes in my mouth.

"What did you two do last night," James glared sitting across from us.

"We just went out flying," I replied and his glare hardened.

"Since when do you fly?"

"Well I technically don't fly, I ride," I smiled as Lexi came up and sat down beside James though it was almost a little icy as she put a good foot between them. Reaching over he tried to take her hand which was resting on the table but she cooly let it fall below.

"Well actually she grips on for dear life as I fly at a snail's pace," Albus smiled, having not caught the exchange with almost everything else.

"Oh hush I'm a lot better than that," I scoffed, choosing to ignore it figuring that it was just a little spat.

"I know," He gave a tiny smile and leaned forward pecking my lips.

oOo

Boarding the train was a very stressful thing, if you think about it, it shouldn't work. 240 students cramming on a train to go home for summer break which means that they aren't going in, in an orderly fashion. Seeing a compartment open I quickly jumped inside and Albus, Rose and Scorpius quickly followed. Taking the seat by the window, Albus sat beside me and Rose and Scorpius across. Getting comfortable I leaned back and put my feet up on Albus' lap.

"I don't want to goooo," Scorpius frowned as the train started off to King's Cross.

"Come on the sooner we all get there the sooner it will be over with," I groaned standing up and smoothing out my sweatshirt and shorts.

"That's not true because someone will always show up late," He rolled his eyes as I gave Albus a peck on the cheek and slid open the door Scorpius doing the same with Rose and following. As we got to the prefects compartment Scorpius was of course right. As we sat down I lifted up his wrist checking the time and saw that we were right on time. "Told you," he muttered and I flicked my eyes to him glaring.

"Hush," I frowned as Dean entered and sat down beside me leaning his head back onto the bench.

"I hate these," He mumbled.

"You two really need to buck up," I whispered as Professor Dunbar walked in looking over us standing in for the heads who had graduated.

"Where are they?" Dunbar glared and instantly we all shut up. "Where are Molly, Jake, Lexi, Quinn and Boe. Where are your partners, Ryan, Lorcan, and Elena?" Everyone looked around at each other, "Well go find them…"

Instantly all the partner-less people jumped up and I just decided to go try and find Molly and Jake bumping into Ryan I told him to try the 3rd car where James usually sat. Huffing I set off looking in a couple compartments where Molly usually sat with her friends. Peeking in one of them, I saw her friends and poked my head in, "Have you guys seen Molly?"

"Last I saw she and Jake were heading that way," she pointed in the direction I had just come from. Rolling my eyes I thanked them and started back the way I had come. Checking once more I came to a compartment that I had skipped over because of the pulled curtain which usually meant back off we're snogging. With a small smirk I knocked on the door to only hear a muffled sod off.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a meeting going on," I shouted and suddenly heard a lot of scuffling and mutters coming from behind the door. Leaning back onto the other side of the corridor I let a smirk take over my features as the door was thrown open and Molly was smoothing out her hair. "This is an interesting development."

"Hush Mari," she huffed and we all quickly made our way to the compartment. When entering I saw Ryan still sitting there alone and Dunbar waiting expectantly.

Biting my lip I worried over why she wasn't here as Dunbar gave us the normal speech and what our rounds were to be. Not soon enough she was done and we were free to go. "Hey wait…" I tugged on his arm as we walked in the corridor, "Where's Lex?"

"Umm I suggest you go talk to her I'm guessing that she's still in the 3rd car 2nd compartment." Looking worriedly back at Scorp he nodded and I set off to where he had told us to go." From outside the door you could hear the soft crying, and I slow slide open the door where she begun to quickly wipe her eyes.

"Oh sorry I couldn't make it," she apologized and I sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"Umm James and I had a little fight," she mumbled, "well no actually a big one. I broke up with him…"

"What why?"

"He just won't grow up, I figured as he got older he'd stop being this childish but he won't," she frowned sniffing. "He hardly takes anything seriously and we've been dating for awhile now and I brought up what would happen after graduation and you know what he said?" She turned to me anger in her eyes, "He said 'we're young…who knows if we'll even be together then.'" Taken back I just sat there blinking, "now granted he was joking, I think, but who says that to someone that they are suppose to love, which by the way is a word he always dodges. So I took my cue and broke up with him."

"I'm sorry Lexi," I frowned wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she crashed into more tears. By the time my patrolling came up two hours later I had maneuvered her into another compartment with her Hufflepuff friend and told her if I didn't see her later I would write. Heading out into the corridor I headed towards the cabin that Albus, Rose, Scorpius and I were in to grab my cloak.

"Hey," I gave a tiny smile at Rose who was reading before glancing over at a sleeping Albus.

"Where have you been?" she whispered as I grabbed my cloak and pin putting them on.

"Come with me and I'll tell you, I've got to go patrol," she closed her book nodded as I slipped Albus' glasses off and set them down. Closing the door I started in on what had happened.

"James is such an sod," She growled as we walked down the corridor.

"I know," I frowned scanning in the compartments until I came to one with a familiar sod. Peeking in I saw that he was lounging back on the bench looking out the window. Actually I wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the messy hair and Freddy sitting opposite. Sighing I opened the door, "James…"

As he flipped with a tiny forced smile I knew automatically that he realized his mistake, "I already know," He muttered then turned back around.

oOo

After leaving James alone to wallow I continued on my patrols, which were pretty quiet except for a few people being too loud, I continued to our cabin. Stepping in I saw that both Scorpius and Rose were gone leaving the still sleeping Albus. Taking off my cloak I tucked it back into my bag neatly and took out a book and sat on the other bench tucking my legs up and crossing them.

I hadn't even gotten settled when there was a loud yell out in the corridor, just the normal end of year excitement, but it seemed to get Albus up. Jolting awake he flipped onto the floor with a loud, 'oomph.'

"What was that," he groaned flipping on his back.

Smirking down at him all I could do is giggle, "it was time for you to wake up anyways."

Sitting up he twisted and stretched popping his joints, "how long have I been out?"

"Wellllll I'm guessing at least 3 hours."

"Really wow," He groaned sitting up on the bench.

"Yup," I closed my unread book and pulled out his glasses handing them over. As he reached up his arm slipped around my waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. "Something happened too."

"Oh?" He smirked putting on his glasses and leaning in kissing me softly.

"Not a good thing," I frowned and he dropped the smirk, "Lexi broke up with James."

"What?" He pulled back widening his eyes, "why?"

"Well James said a joke when he really shouldn't have and well basically he needs to grow up."

"But that's just James, he's always been like that," He frowned.

"Well I know that but Albus there's a point when you have to grow up a little bit. He's going to graduate in a year…"

Sighing he nodded leaning forward, "how's he doing?"

"He's not good," I bit my lip as he got a worried look on his face.

"I should go and check on him," he mumbled as I nodded moving up off his lap and moved to sit back down on the other bench until he pulled me back as he stood up, "one thing first." I raised my eyebrows as his arms wrapped around my back pulling me closer and up onto my toes slightly. He then placed a soft kiss on my lips as I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

oOo

As the train came to a stop I got up and pulled my things together along with Albus' since Rose and Scorpius had already come and gotten their things to go to another compartment for some alone time. Tossing them over my shoulder I stumbled a bit out into the corridor which was already getting crowded. Groaning, I rolled my eyes as we slowly moved towards the door. Peeking out of the windows I saw the familiar sight of bright red hair but there were far more people here than usual. Biting my lip I moved towards the door and out carefully going down the stairs adjusting the two bags as they slipped off my shoulder.

"Here," someone laughed taking the bags. Turning my head towards them I saw the familiar turquoise hair.

"Teddy!" I smiled as he opened his arms and I flew into them giving him a tight hug.

"Hey Mari," He chuckled setting me down, "where's the others?"

"I can't tell you here," I whispered and raised a finger to my lips.

"That good huh?"

"Isn't everything in this family that good?"

"Very true," he laughed as we walked over to the family.

"Mari!" Ginny exclaimed wrapping me into a tight Weasley hug.

"Hi Ginny," I smiled hugging back as she let go and moved onto the next child which happened to be a very distressed looking Lily. That's when I got a good look around and noticed that not only were Harry and Ron there, which usually weren't because of work, but also my Dad who had left the school before graduation. Looking over the rest of the platform I noticed that a lot of Aurors were here and parents seemed to be more on edge.

Walking right up to, Harry, Ron, Teddy and Dad I looked up at their faces which were trying to hold a smile, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Dad wrapped me in a hug which I returned half heartedly.

"Don't even try," I glared as they tried to pass off confused looks, "there are Aurors all over."

Taking a deep breath he nodded, "We'll discuss it when we get back to the manor, everyone's coming back there after."

Biting my lip I just nodded muttered a 'fine' and turned around in time to see James, Albus and Freddy making their way off; James with a prominent frown. Ginny of course jumped on the two brothers Albus first and the James which surprisingly returned it. That must have confused her because she pulled back and looked at his face saying a couple words that I couldn't really hear and he just shook his head before moving back.

"How's it going?" I whispered to Al as he walked forward taking my hand.

"It's not good at all," He whispered back, the empathy for his brother clearly in his voice.

"Well we've got more to look forward to, look around." As his eyes scanned over the platform realization dawned and he turned to the four men behind us then back to me. "They said they would tell us all together back home. Supposedly everyone is coming over…" I answered his unsaid question.

"This summer is already getting off to a great start," he scoffed while gently squeezing my hand.


	65. Chapter 65

"Alright everyone please calm down," Harry stated in a very even voice and we all turned to look up at him. About an hour after we got to the station we had all arrived at home and gathered in the den, and when I say everyone I mean everyone including Nana and Granddad Weasley. "We have some very important news to discuss with you."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Audrey voiced from the back of the room.

"Hush," Hermione glared from the side where she was keeping Rose and Hugo very close and looking around once again I noticed all the mothers were even Ginny with me.

"As I was saying something has developed at the Ministry; We have been informed that a group of New Death Eaters have been forming. Now, they're have been treats before and we usually get it under control before it amounts to anything but this time they have made it clear what their targets are." He paused scanning over to Ginny.

"It's us isn't it," James spoke up and Harry turned his eyes back to his oldest son.

"Yes, it is any child born from a member of The Order or D.A." Biting my lip I felt an arm slip around my waist protectively pulling be closer and as I glanced over I saw a harsh look in Albus' eyes.

"So this summer we will be sticking to a few rules." Nana Molly spoke up in her authoritative voice that was rarely heard and we all flipped our heads to her. "One you will always tell someone where you are going, including you two," she motioned to Teddy and Vic, "you might be adults but you're still children of two very prominent Order members." Sighing they both nodded and she continued, "Two never go anywhere outside without an adult…"

In the end we had 15 rules to abide by and I could already tell this wasn't going to be a very fun summer, but we sure are going to be safe. After the…well I guess meeting, ended we were all left alone while the adults went into the study to discuss something's. Glancing at everyone I noticed that some, specifically Roxie and Lucy had scared looks, while everyone else was trying to hide their fears.

"I need to go talk to Scorpius," Rose muttered and stood up dropping Hugo's hands which they had joined at some point during the talk. Leaning my head against Al's shoulder he pulled me closer and I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"Ok everyone listen up," James shouted standing up along with Freddy and Dom.

"We aren't going to let this ruin our summer," Freddy continued.

"Our parents lived like this throughout their entire childhoods," Dom looked over all of us.

"So we are going to make a couple rules of our own," James huffed. "I know we usually watch each other's back but right now it's a necessity."

"We are to stick together, no stupid fights, whatever happens we stick together," Freddy nodded.

"The most important rule is Family comes first, and we all know that family extends beyond blood." Dom smiled at me and I gave a small smile. "We are to help protect what we love most, and just like our parents did we aren't going to just leave it all up to the adults."

"Everyone agree," James commanded standing in between his two best friends and cousins.

I saw everyone's heads nod slightly as Albus stood up his hand still linked in mine, "We aren't helpless so snap out of it," he demanded and I gave a small smile standing up beside him reaching my hand out to Hugo who was sitting right beside me. Nodding he gave a wide smile and stood up linking hand and continued on to Lily and it continued down the line until Dom joined hands with Albus as Rose walked in and looked over us. Immediately catching on she came between Hugo and I and we joined hands.

"We stick together," James stated scanning around the circle and we all nodded.

oOo

"Mum you really don't need to sit out here and watch us," Albus rolled his eyes and he and I swam around in the pool while Lily and James were out with Harry.

"But…" she looked over us before huffing slightly, "alright but I'll be right in there." Before we could even respond she walked inside.

"I don't know if she's on edge because of the threat or she doesn't trust us together," He smirked swimming over to the float I was sun bathing on.

"I think it's a mixture of both," I laughed turning my head to the side looking through my clear framed wayfarers. "Hey what are you doing?" I glared as I felt his arms go under the raft, "Albus don't you…" Was all I got out before being dumped in the water. Coming up I spit out the water that got in my mouth smoothing hair out of my eyes as arms snaked around my waist.

"Don't what?" He whispered as I opened my eyes and saw a large smirk on his face.

"That wasn't very nice," I smirked back and jumped up slightly shoving down on his shoulders dunking him. What I didn't thinking about were his hands around my waist and he gripped on tighter pulling me under with him. When I got under I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, smiling softly I wrapped my legs around his waist. I've always wondered what it was like to kiss under water and right now was the perfect time, so I quickly moved forward pulling him against my lips. Instantly he responded tangling his hands into my hair. A couple moments later when neither of us had any air left we pulled apart and pushed up off the bottom. Getting up before him I swam back a couple feet to the edge and he followed re-wrapping his arms.

"That was nice," He smiled leaning in for another kiss as his hands moved up my sides his thumbs tucking under the strings on the bikini top I had on.

"Yes it was," I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck along with my legs around his waist.

"Ah-hem," someone coughed over my shoulder and we instantly untangled before looking up to see James. "You should watch that," He chuckled before jumping over us causing a huge wave to crash into us.

oOo

"Mar will you take some pictures?" Albus smiled holding out his camera to me as everyone took advantage of the adults being around for a family quidditch game, adults versus kids, with James, Albus, and Dom as chasers, Lily as a seeker, Rose as Keeper, and Hugo and Freddy as beaters on one team. On the other were Ginny, Teddy, and Angie as the Chasers, Harry of course as the seeker, Ron as Keeper, and George and Bill as beaters.

"I've got it," I smiled and he leaned in kissing my lips softly before getting on his broom and joining his team and they took their positions while Hermione played the part of referee a part which she played well.

"Are you going to be able to keep up Mum," James smirked across from Ginny who just smiled as Hermione threw the quaffle up into the air and she raced forward grabbing it and zoomed past her oldest son. He just hovered there for a couple seconds before Albus flew by knocking him in the back of the head. Laughing I started snapping pictures of everything walking around the area.

"I don't think this is very fair!" Lily shouted looking over at her father who was gave a slight laugh.

"Just remember what I taught you Lil," Albus shouted as James and Dom raced after Ginny.

"What'd you teach her?" Harry yelled worriedly as Albus took off with his brother and cousin. Quickly Ginny threw the quaffle to Angie and Dom flew up beside her.

As the game went on the scores were close sitting down beside Hermione and Vic I watched them all; Harry was teasing Lily who was watching him carefully along with scanning the ground. James and Ginny had basically made it out to see who was better while Angie, Dom, Teddy, and Albus hung back picking up in the slight chance that the other two gave up the quaffle. Rose and Ron were basically just sitting and watching the game also and Freddy, Hugo, George, and Bill were just playing around. That all stopped though when the alarms went off.

Apparently before we all came home protection spells were put up around the area of all our houses and at that moment those alarms were going off and everything halted. Quickly all the adults rounded us up my dad practically picked me up and pushed me into the house along with Roxie whose hand I gripped onto with Louise, Molly and Lucy being pushed inside by Hermione and Audrey.

"Stay here," he demanded and I nodded as Roxie looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"It will be ok," I wrapped her in a hug as the others were pushed inside instantly Freddy rushed over and I turned Roxie into his arms as Vic, Dom and Louise gathered together.

"Mar!" Albus shouted looking over the crowd walking towards me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Did you see anything?" I asked and he shook his head. Suddenly another alarm went off on the other side of the property and his grip on me tightened. Standing at the door were Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Angie.

"What are they doing?" Audrey exclaimed and Hermione flipped her head towards the older woman.

"Most likely just testing the defenses," she stated rolling her eyes as I felt a hand grab onto mine and looked over to see James and we all continued on just like when we first got home until all of us were joined together.

Looking over at the clock I watched as 5 then 10 then 20 minutes ticked by until Teddy walked through the front door with Harry following behind with Dad, at the back Percy, George, Bill, and Ron entered.

"Everything's clear," Harry stated and a collective breath was let out around the room.

oOo

A couple weeks had passed, Dom's normal huge birthday party wasn't allowed, just family and close friends, which was Scorpius, Xander, and Lorcan, were allowed to come over for some swimming. As for James the only ways you could possibly get him to smile was with a quidditch game otherwise he tended to mope around the house.

Lexi and I had written a couple times but never mentioned the break up. As for potential attacks nothing had really happened, just that one time where they were toying with us. Now as school got closer the adults seemed to be even more on edge.

"Are you up?" Albus poked his head in the morning we were going over to Rose and Hugo's since Harry had to go into the department and Ginny had to go to the paper to finish her story on the Chudley Cannons recent surprise win.

"Yeah," I stated but didn't sit up as he walked over and sat on the edge looking down.

"Are you feeling alright?" He looked concerned as I just nodded and scooted over for him to lay down.

"Why are you still in bed then?" He smiled lying beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist as I snuggled into his chest.

"It's just comfortable here," I whispered my voice still a little scratchy from sleep.

"Well we're leaving soon," He smiled bushing my hair back.

"Alright," I groaned sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Who's coming?"

"Just us and I think Scorp's going to be there," he smiled and I felt him shift slightly and sit up behind me. I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck before his lips made contact, tipping my head forward I couldn't help but close my eyes. "I can see why you want to stay in here," He felt his lips curl into a smirk as he brushed them over to my shoulder.

"Why because it's cleaner than yours," I laughed softly.

"True but also because we can be alone," he breathed against my ear; involuntarily a shiver ran down my spine. Flipping around I pushed him back onto the bed laying down across his chest and his hands skimmed over my sides and back.

"I can't believe that summer is almost over," I sighed leaning in for a kiss.

"I know, though, it hasn't exactly been that exciting," He frowned.

"Oh well excuse me for not making it more exciting," I smirked sitting up and straddling his hips as my fingertips ran down his chest. Leaning down I kissed his lips softly, I felt his hands run up my thighs to my hips as my lips pulled back from his and attached to his neck.

"M-Mar?" He stuttered out as I sucked softly on the spot below his ear.

"Yes, Albus?" I whispered pulling back and saw something weird in his eyes like he wanted to tell me something.

"Kids breakfast!" Ginny yelled from downstairs.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Nevermind," He smiled and I just shrugged and got up with him and as he walked to the door I flipped on my iPod, which happened to start on the song Albus gave me for my birthday, and walked over to my closet to pick some clothes.

Glancing over I noticed him still standing there, "What?"

"How often do you listen to this?"

"Every day when I wake up," I replied honestly.

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" I turned back to my closet and pulled out a grey sundress with small black polka dots, a ruffle tiers along the top, a smocked waist that defined the natural waist and exposed zipper in the front.

"I don't know I just thought you'd listened to it that one time."

"Nope," I giggled and picked out some gladiator type sandals before turning back to him. "I love that song and not just the song but the fact that you made it for me."

"Oh," he said again but this time with a crooked smile.

"I've got to change," I smiled walking up to him, "see you in a few minutes," I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss which he returned caressing the side of my face.

"See you down stairs."

oOo

"Wait before you guys go you have your letters from Hogwarts," Ginny smiled handing us all our letters which meant O.W.L. results for Albus and I. Looking at the letter I just noticed how they were a little thicker this time.

"Well open them!" Lily exclaimed and Albus ripped into his while I was much calmer and slowly opened it. He had his open and was reading before I even had gotten it out.

"Yes!" He smiled and pulled out a captain's badge. "I'm team captain."

"What about your scores," Ginny prodded and he flipped open the sheet as I did mine.

Charms: O

Transfiguration: O

Herbology: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: E

Care OF Magical Creatures: O

Arithmancy: E

Astronomy: P

History Of Magic: O

"Freaking Astronomy," I glared at the paper as James pulled it out of my hands.

"Merlin," He laughed slightly, "she did a lot better than you Al," he commented holding them both out and I grabbed Al's.

Charms: O

Transfiguration: E

Herbology: A

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: E

Care OF Magical Creatures: E

Divination: P

Astronomy: A

History Of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O

"I didn't do much better," I smirked up at him as he grabbed my results but didn't get to look at them much as Harry grabbed mine from his hands and Ginny grabbed Al's looking over them together.

"You both did excellent," They smiled together.

"Yeah, plus he takes three extras and I only take two." I stuck my tongue out at James who was surprisingly joking around with Albus.

"Fantastic job," Harry smiled over the two of us, "and this also means that we can go to Diagon Alley this weekend.

"Finally we can get out of here," Lily cheered.


	66. Chapter 66

"Ok everyone stay close today," Hermione commanded as we all gathered around the fountain in the middle of Diagon Alley. "We're going to be splitting up into years each one accompanied by a couple of us."

"7th years you'll be going with Harry, and me, 6th years are going with Neville, Ron, and Ginny , 5th years are you'll be with Fleur and Hermione, and 3rd years you'll be with Bill, and Angie." George looked over all over us smiling as we all emitted slight groans, "Oh stop we aren't that bad."

"Now we are all going to meet back here at one, settled," Ginny scowled at all of us and we all nodded most rolling our eyes. Since the summer was ending they all were on edge even more than they had been at the beginning and personally it was getting slightly annoying.

Splitting up into groups I heard Molly groan slightly, "great I'm the fifth wheel," as Albus and Scorpius took Rose and I's hands.

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure you'll see Jake somewhere," I smirking glancing over at her.

"Jake?" Ron asked flipping his eyes between us, "Did Percy's little girl get a boyfriend?"

"Really Ron stay out of the girls business. You caused enough trouble for me when I was in school, not to mention Hermione and Rose."

"Thanks Aunt Ginny," Molly muttered before Ron's voice overpowered it trying to defend his overprotective ways.

"I was not that bad," he pouted, "and I'm perfectly fine with him," he gestured towards Scorpius who was avoiding all eye contact at the moment and hesitantly took a step away from Rose they're joined hands now swinging in between.

"Oh, yes you were you'd practically come up and pull me away from Dean," she laughed and I heard a tiny chuckle come from my Dad who was walking behind us.

"Oh Mum seriously!" Albus groaned, "I don't want the picture of my Mum snogging imprinted into my head."

"Hush you," she scolded, "help me out here Neville was he bad or not?"

"Ron you were pretty over protective," Dad nodded with a small smirk while Ron huffed slightly. "How about we just get this shopping done then go enjoy some lunch," he offered and that instantly perked him up leading to him marching forward and into the famous bookstore.

oOo

"Dad stop," Rose glared as we picked out some new uniforms some our old ones either worn out or ruined in some way.

"But Rose I think that skirt is far too short in the case of uniform dress code," He tsked looking at the perfectly modest length, "don't you think so Scorpius."

"Umm, well I'm…"

"Dad," Rose growled glaring at her father, "my skirt is fine."

Giggling softly I headed off deeper into the store looking over odd hats and ties when I felt someone watching me. Flipping back around, I saw a flash of black step around the corner of the building outside the window. A little freaked out I walked towards it and peeked outside seeing nothing but the crowded streets.

"Hey," someone whispered in my ear and I flipped around again, my elbow making contact with the person's stomach.

"Oh my Merlin Al," I gasped and he doubled over letting out a gust of air, "I'm so sorry you just startled me."

"Yeah," he breathed, "figured that."

"Well you shouldn't have done that," I glared as he finally got all the air back into his lungs and stood upright.

"I've done that a million and one times and you've never reacted like that," He commented and I glanced out the window again seeing another flash crossing the street. "What did you see?" He whispered and I felt him peek over my shoulder setting his hands on my hips.

"I'm not sure," I whispered running over it again in my mind, "though I'm sure it's nothing."

"Mar if you…"

"It was nothing," I smiled turning back around he looked down at me hesitantly but nodded as Ginny called from the front of the store signaling that we were leaving.

oOo

Groaning slightly under the weight of the books I suddenly felt the load lighten and looked over to see my choir buddy Dean Finnegan.

"Why hello there," I smiled.

"Hey, thought I'd help out even if that was funny as hell," He laughed putting the two Arithmancy books under his arm.

"Hardy har," I glared.

"I know I'm hilarious," he smirked, "so how has your summer been?"

"Oh I'm guessing about the same as yours," I glanced over.

"House arrest?" He guessed and I nodded.

"This is my first time out in about a month."

"Oh same here, though we did have a celebration party for Lorcan and Dom when they got Head Boy and Girl," I smiled thinking about the small get together at theBurrow.

"Well that's good hopefully they will be better than those last two."

"I think that they will, though will probably always be late since they'll be sucking face in the dorm."

"As long as they aren't as strict," he smiled as we headed towards the front where it looked like all of the adults were talking.

Out of my peripheral I saw a dark shadow outside the window and flipped my head to the side to see someone stepping over. Dropping my books I ran over and heard Dean following behind just as I got there I saw them slip around the corner into another alley.

"Who was that?" Dean asked from behind me putting his hand on my shoulder to look around.

"I don't know but they've been following us I think," I whispered.

"Ah hem," someone cleared they're throat over to the side and I felt Dean take a step away but I kept watching to see if they would make another appearance thinking the coast was clear. Focusing in harder I saw the shadow peek around just to see a hooded figure peek around and raise a wand followed by a jet of bright blue light. Jumping back I fell onto the floor stumbling over the book I had dropped. Looking back around I watched the light hit the window and disappear as hands gripped onto my arms pulling me up and toward the front of the store. Glancing back I looked back out the window and saw the figure right up next to it and gasped slightly in surprise at the mask over its face.

"It's them," I called and I felt the hands grip on tighter as we weaved around the books and shelves the adults finally seeing us and prepared themselves.

"What happened," demanded Ron.

"Someone is in the alley," I heard Albus' voice come from beside me and finally realized it is was him that had been holding me. Glancing up I saw him look down at me examining my face, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up," I smiled as he reached up his hand running it over my chin surprisingly producing some pain.

Pulling back I touched it with my fingers and grimaced slightly, "you've got a little red mark there, must have bumped it when you fell."

"Oops," I shrugged and there were crashes outside and once again he pulled me closer, "Albus I'm fine."

"I'm going to protect you if you like it or not," he frowned and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him nodding.

oOo

Once the fighting had finally stopped we were all rushed back home while Harry and Ron took the person away. It had been decided that whatever we hadn't gotten the adults would get while we stayed hulled up in the house until 30 minutes before the train left for Hogwarts. It turns out that I wasn't the only one seeing people and it had been figured out that one or more followers had been with us since the beginning with Louise, Lily, and James seeing shadows too though ours had been the only one to attack. Now at one hour after I was already bored with the rain pouring outside so I couldn't go swimming.

Flipping on my music I looked around my room, everything was in its place so I couldn't really clean. I had just recently redecorated so that was out of the question.

"Ugh!" I groaned and flopped onto my back on the bed closing my eyes as a knocked sounded. "Yup?"

"It's me," Albus poked his head in.

"Hi," I looked over as he walked closer and then laying down on his side next to me propping his head on my hand.

Silently he leaned down kissing my lips softly as his hand ran over my bare stomach since my shirt had rode up a few inches since I laid back. Smiling softly I kissed him back lacing my fingers up into his hair as he tried to pull back. "More," I whispered and his tongue moved out and into my mouth mingling with my own.

I felt as his arms wind around my waist and we both turned as he pulling me on top of him so he was now on his back. Straddling his hips I felt his hand run down over my butt to my bare thighs since I was wearing shorts.

Quickly both our breathing became heavy and my heart race increased as I felt down his chest. My fingertips ran over his muscles to the end up his shirt where I started to pull it up hoping to get a better feel of his chest and I moved my hands under the shirt causing a small moan escaped his lips. Having to pull back in need over air I grazed my teeth over his bottom lip while he obviously didn't need any and began kissing from my lips, to my jaw line down to the hallow of my neck. Now was my turn to moan slightly as sucked softly bringing the skin up and then running his teeth over it.

"Albus," I tried to sound stern but it came out as a breathy whisper encouraging him and we rolled over again now with him hovering over myself. Looking up at him I watched as his eyes changing from lust filled to something else and a wide smile came over his features. "What is it?"

"Nothing really, it's just your so beautiful," Averting my eyes I felt my face start to heat up with a blush and he leaned in kissing my cheek.

Somehow we ended up shifting from that position to laying side my side both of our heads on the pillows. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as his hand brushed through my hair, "Just fall asleep Mar," he chuckled softly.

"Ok," I whispered out and closed my eyes finally as I felt his lips touch my forehead. Drifting out into unconsciousness I felt his arm wrap around and I rested my head on his chest.

oOo

'I love you,' echoed in my head as I woke up to the morning sun shining through my opened window. Sighing I tried to snuggled further into my pillow only to realized that it wasn't my pillow but a slowly rising and falling chest. Flicking my eyes up I saw Albus asleep with his glasses crooked slightly on his nose. Shifting slightly I felt his arm tighten subconsciously around me his hand resting around my shoulder.

Just then I realized what had woke me up as another soft knock rapped on the door before the handle twisted. Closing my eyes I heard Ginny's voice before a little gasp and tried to slow my breathing hoping that if we were both asleep then she wouldn't yell at us.

Her footsteps started getting closer before stopping on the side where Albus happened to be. I chanced it and peeked open one eye slightly to see her reaching up to take off his glasses. I felt his muscles tighten slightly as he woke up, "Mum?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Sorry I just came to check on Mari and well…" She motioned for him to drop it.

"Oh well…um…" He started to get up before she stopped him.

"I trust you," she smiled and he settled back down, "I'm glad you realized your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she whispered and I heard her footsteps start to retreat before the door clicked close.

"I might have realized them but now all I need to do is tell them to her," he shifted slightly before settling into the same position we had been both of us drifting back into sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

We have to be careful moving around the train station, Auror's have to accompany us because they think that this might be when the followers might strike. That is why I'm stuffed into a tight circle with Albus, James, and Lily as Ginny, Harry, and Dad surround us. The other family members are in about the same position then further Auror's stood around the station not only for us but the other kids.

Usually Ginny was holding us back until the last minute but now she was rushing us onto the train. Pushing, to try and get to where she thought was safest. Quickly, we all said our goodbyes and Dad said he would see me at school, then we all crammed into the train and found a compartment, which was easy seeing as how almost no one was on board. Almost instantly Dom and Lorcan moved to the head's compartment in the front.

"Excited?" I asked James, Freddy and Xander.

"Well it is our last year," Freddy smiled along with Xander.

Looking over at James I saw him just staring out the window. Curious, I followed his eye line to a familiar red head. I had figured that he had gotten over everything, that maybe he didn't like her as much as I thought. But now looking at him I can see the hurt in his eyes. The others picked up in a conversation not noticing: Rose was teasing the two about failing their N.E. , Albus was talking to Scorp about new quidditch plans, and Molly, Lilly, Lucy, Louise and Roxie had quickly dodged out to look for a compartment to sit in with their friends. Biting my lip I reached over and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you try and get her back," I whispered.

"She deserves better," he muttered and in that single line I could tell that he believed it.

"James just because you said that makes you perfect for her," I smiled and turned to the other conversations giving him something to think over.

oOo

Since Dom was up in McGonagall's office going over Head boy and girl things with Lorcan I took her place with helping inform the first years with Xander.

"Now everyone try to stay together," Xander pleaded seeing all the first-years looking around the great hall as we exited.

"You'll see it in the morning," I reminded them. "For now you should focus on following us if you want to see the common room."

That seemed to get their attention and they picked up the pace allowing the other prefects to follow.

"Now if you are to ever get lost, most people will help you, also the portraits are typically nice."

"A little cranky in the morning," I whispered back at them getting a few laughs. "Right Damara," I smiled at the tired portrait.

"You'll quickly learn which ones, and if they yell at you just ignore them." Xander laughed and a few laughed back while others appeared frightened.

"Now, very important," I smiled stepping up on the staircase, "watch the staircases, they tend to change." I pointed up and they all looked up seeing them flipping around. "That's another thing you'll learn to adapt to." I smiled.

"Now in case you didn't know, Dominique Weasley and Lorcan Scamander are our Head Boy and Girl for this year. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them, both are very nice; along with all the other prefects."

"You can identify us by our badges," I turned around so they could see it.

"Remember the password please to the tower," Xander said, "it's changes every couple weeks."

I noticed a few first years huffing out of breath, "trust me you'll get enough exercise too being in Gryffindor." Flipping back around, I hopped over the trick stair, "Watch that," I smiled with Xander and we both flipped around pulling out the two boys which had gotten stuck.

Over half of them looked like their heads were going to explode and the jumped over the stair. Xander must have seen it to because he let out a little chuckle, "Don't worry about it guys, everyone here has been a first-year. You'll learn the basics quickly and by the time you're our age it becomes second nature."

"Listen to this guy, he's a smart one." I smirked and we continued our walk up to the tower. "Hey," I greeted the Fat Lady.

"Hello, Miss. Longbottom and Mr. Scamander, password?"

"Baubles," I said and she smiled and nodded opening up. As soon as they were all in the common room Xander and I faced our group of firsties. "In case you didn't hear the password for the start of school is, baubles."

"Yes, and in case you just aren't that smart and haven't figured it out…this is the Gryffindor Common room, your home away from home for the next seven years."

"The girls' stairs are right there," I pointed and then pointed to the boys, "of course making that the boys."

"And don't even think about it all you pervs," Xander joked, "the stairs are enchanted so if a guy steps on them it turns into a slide, something which Mari here takes advantage of."

"I can't help that I have childish moments, I like to slide down," I smiled. "Now this is our announcement board, you'll find all the things you might need to know right here from dances, to quidditch try-outs."

"Otherwise I don't think there's anything else to tell you, if you have any questions feel free to ask any of us. We'll be hanging out here until around 11."

It took a couple seconds from them to react and then some raced off to their dorms, and other raced right up to us and around to the other prefects but mostly us.

"Excuse me," one he walked right up to me.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Well I was just wondering about the schedule. I know McGonagall told us but I'd like to write it down."

I just nodded and we walked over to one of the tables. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"When are meal times?"

"Ok, breakfast is from 7:30 to 9:00 but you can be there before that. Lunch is 12:00 until 2:00 then dinner is from 4:45 until 7 for first to third years."

"Alright," He scribbled with the quill.

"Is there something else?" I sat down across from him. He looked a little hesitant then nodded. "Well no question is a stupid one. Well ok, yes there are but you seem like a smart boy."

He smiled slightly, "I heard that one of the houses is mean."

"Slytherin?" I prompted and he nodded. "There are bullies in every house, but there are also very nice people in every house. You'll find that people in Slytherin are actually very similar to those in Gryffindor, we are both very driven houses. You might find that you can make friends with a lot of people there."

"What about the other houses?" He asked eagerly and I noticed that I had attracted some attention.

"Umm well, Hufflepuff, tends to be friendly. If you ever have a question and see a Hufflepuff you can bet they will help you. Ravenclaw is full of some of the smartest people you will ever meet." I smiled at the first years which had gathered. "Xander and I both have friends in every house, friends which would help me at a seconds notice, so while we of course love a bit of friendly competition don't get it in your heads that one house is better than the other."

oOo

"How did last night go?" Albus gave a crooked smile as we walked to breakfast.

"Last night went very well," I smiled, "I gave a very compelling speech about how every house is equal and one should not be taken as better than the other."

"Very mature," he nodded.

"Yeah but I was dying to added the, besides Gryffindor, which everyone knows is true," I smirked.

"Pfft," He scoffed, "you are very mistaken."

"Me…never," I bumped my hip into his thigh.

"Oh sorry, I forgot who I talking to," he chuckled and leaned down kissing my cheek before we split up and walked to our tables to get our schedules.

Smiling, I sat down across from Rose, Ashley and next to Liane, "Hey."

"Good morning," they all chorused.

"So I didn't get to talk to you two very much last night, how was your summers, and Laine of course."

"Good," Ash gave a dreamy smile. "Martin came over and it was perfect, everything went fantastic."

"Ash…" I trailed off but Liane slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Not here, not ever, I seriously don't want to hear those details again," She shook her head as if trying to clear the thoughts.

"Ditto," Rose shuddered.

"You don't mean," I gasped and Ashley nodded excitedly. "Oh."

"It was so romantic, he was so sweet and gent…" I immediately held up my hand.

"No details, I'm happy for you but no details please," I giggled. "What about you, Liane."

"I met a boy, but I don't think it's going to work," She frowned. "Actually I've known him since we were little, he's a muggle and the whole telling him, and long distance thing…"

"Ohhhh," I frowned.

"Yeah," she nodded then shrugged. "Laine is good though; her and Damon are still going strong."

"That's good," I smiled, "I'm sure you heard about our fun filled summer." I looked over at Rose and she nodded.

"It was for your protection," Dad said and I jumped, turning around to see him chuckling, "here's you're scheduled meeting times."

"Thank you Professor Longbottom," Ashley smiled and took her paper for 6th year interviews saying that her meeting is at 3, while Liane's is at 2:30.

"Looks like I'll see you at 10:00," he smiled as he handed over mine.

"Woot," I smiled sarcastically and he mussed up my hair before moving onto the next students which happened to be a couple first years.

"I look forward to have you three in my house for the next 7 years. Now these are your time tables, be sure to start out to your classes early today so you won't be late." They all nodded their heads quickly.

"What happens if we're late," One whispered to the other two when he had passed.

"You used to get hung up by your toes in the dungeon," Rose whispered back and looks of horror cross their faces.

"True," I nodded, "but now you'll just get points taken away or detention. Though, most likely since your first years it will just be a warning with some teachers. Here, let me see your time tables."

All three hand them over and I took out a quill, "I'm marking which never to be late for, which ones are the nicest, but don't take their good humor for granted. My dad's especially is really good with first years, but by the first few days in, they all expect you to be there in time."

"Your dad?" One of the girls cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Professor Longbottom, herbology, your head of house." I smiled pointing to him as he teased James.

"You're dad is the Neville Longbottom."

"Yup," I shrugged and it was like a light bulb went off in their heads.

"And you're Rose Weasley."

"Wow," they fawned as Rose and I went back to our breakfast.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Albus and Scorpius walking towards us and I turned as he leaned down pecking my lips.

"So when are both of your meetings?" Scorpius asked.

"Ten," I held up my paper.

"Eleven-thirty," Rose commented. "Yours?"

"One," Scorpius frowned.

"Nine-thirty," Albus smirked.

"It's not fair," Scorp huffed. "He gets the whole day free."

"Luck of the draw," he chuckled.

"Hi," One of the first years introduced herself.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted as Al nodded sending the girls into bashful smiles and blushes. 

"Have you met James Potter or Fred Weasley?" I whispered and they shook their heads but their eyes lit up the two Gryffindor heartthrobs.

"That's them right there," Albus pointed and their heads whipped back and forth.

"I'm sure if you ask James about quidditch you could get a conversation," Rose shrugged. Quickly, they moved down a few spots and I saw the one that had said hey to the two boys tap James on the shoulder. Giggling, I took a bite of my toast as Albus wrapped an arm around my waist pulling my body against his side.

oOo

"Knock, knock," I opened up the door to my Dad's office.

"Come in," He said and I walked in taking a seat.

"I'm very proud of your scores not only as your father but also your Head of House." He smiled looking over the piece of paper.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Basically you can continue in everything except Astronomy. Now for a career Magizoology, which I know you want to do, I'd suggest continuing in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology."

"I would also like to have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions on there."

"I think that would be an excellent idea." He nodded turning down to the sheet of paper and scribbling away. "Alrigh,t here is your time table for the year." He tapped it with his wand and handed it over.

"Perfect," I said, looking down at the schedule. "Is that all?" I glanced back up at him.

"Yup, since you did well on your O.W.L.s it's pretty easy."

"Well alrighty then," I nodded and got up, "see ya later Dad."

"All of you stay out of trouble," He said pointedly as I moved towards the door.

"I'm always a little angel," I smiled sweetly, earning a chuckle and move out the door while he got the chance to relax before the next appointment.

oOo

"What'd ya get?" Albus asked when I met him in the courtyard.

"It's pretty good," I said handing it over as I sat down beside him.

"It's pretty much that same as mine," Albus smiled as his arm wrapped around my waist. "Except for Care of Magical Creatures, I decided to drop it."

"Great, now I have to be with you almost all the time," I sighed dramatically.

"You'll never get a single break from me," He smirked and leaned down to kiss my cheek but I turned my head so he kissed my lips.

"Darn," I giggled


	68. Chapter 68

"Time to get uppppp," Rose shouted as I hit the snooze on my alarm from the 5th time.

"I don't even have classes until the block before lunch." I huffed and flipped over, "why must I get up?"

"Because you need breakfast," she reasoned, "you too Laine."

"Why am I your friend again?" Laine groaned as I finally got up.

"Because otherwise you'd be stuck with the bubbles over there," she replied meaning Ashley and Liane who were already smiling and getting ready.

"Right," she nodded as we both headed into the showers. "We need to form a new morning schedule," she muttered.

"Agreed." I nodded hopping into the shower.

Once I was done I slipped on my uniform choosing argyle patterned tights and black oxfords. Now that longest parts of my hair touched just below my shoulders I just smoothed it out sweeping my bangs over my right eye and added my black rectangular framed glasses. I chose my cardigan instead of the vest and headed out the door meeting Rose downstairs.

"Hey boys," I popped up in between James, Xander, and Freddy. "What's going on?"

"We're just contemplating how to get rid of our stalkers," James replied matter of factly and I looked up at him confused. He quickly jerked his head to the side and I saw a group of first and second years.

"Well that's a bit normal for you."

"No, they actually follow us in between classes. I don't know how you haven't noticed, they follow all of us, just a couple at a time but I actually saw one take notes I think." He whispered like it was some big conspiracy.

"James, I think you've finally took the big jump into the deep end."

"Just watch today," He warned and the other two nodded as they started walking away.

"Nutter," I muttered before walking over to Rose and we left for the great hall.

Just as Rose and I were walking into the hall I caught Lexi out of the corner of my eye and gave her a small wave. She didn't seem to notice though especially with the guy bending down to kiss her. Raising my eyebrows I looked over at Rose who had the same expression.

"I wonder if James saw that?" she whispered.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," I frowned pointing to the particularly glum look on his face.

"Poor guy," she sighed.

As we sat down all the guys including Albus and Scorp were trying to cheer him up in a very guy type of a way.

"How about Ciena Zachary," Freddy offered pointing to a very pretty 7th year Ravenclaw.

"Yeah she's hot," Scorpius remarked earning a slap up against the head from Rose. "But she doesn't even compare to you dear." He grimaced rubbing the back of his head.

"Better not," she glared and we sat down on the bench across from them.

"You could just try to win her back," I offered again. "I mean typically that's thing you do when you like someone."

"Or you get angry at them for no reason and end up having a huge fight," Albus murmured.

"That would be like déjà vu," I gasped sarcastically. "Just start by talking to her… then eventually work up to admitting how you feel."

"Or you could run through a string of dates and not prove a single thing to her except that you're a man whore," Rose said as our eyes went to the three other boys.

"Who's that guy?" He asked a hint of determination in his voice.

"That," I looked over, "is Wade Lee, 7th year Hufflepuff."

"He's the typical nice guy, impeccably polite, and sweet, probably one of the most popular guys in Hufflepuff. Smart, he's not a very good flier so no quidditch," Rose filled in.

"Basically James in most ways he's the total opposite of you." I looked over at him. "Never gets in trouble, no pranks what so ever, he's the parents best friend type."

"Yes, Lexi has chosen him because she believes that's what she wants. She thinks she wants the boring goodie goodie," Rose helped to pep him up.

"But what does she want…" I trailed off and he looked at me bewildered. Rolling my eyes I sighed, "she wants you but a more mature you. You have to prove that you actually can take life seriously. Basically you have to grow up."

"That's gonna be a challenge," Freddy frowned and I kicked him under the table earning a short yelp.

"How do you know all this?" James asked a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Because we, my dear James…" I smirked putting my arms over Rose's shoulder and she did the same.

"Are magnificent," We finished at the same time.

"That's creepy," Xander added turning back to his breakfast.

oOo

"Hey Lexi, Wade" I smiled walking up behind her in a group which of course included James at the very back.

"Oh, hi Mari, Rose," she gave a nice smile then looked back and it wavered slightly "and everyone else."

"Hey," Wade replied, friendly but wary.

"How was your summer?" Rose asked.

"Oh boring, I'm sure all of you had a lot more fun than I did."

"Unlikely," I giggled slightly, "we all were on lock down."

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"You didn't hear?" Rose frowned, "all of us, and well the other children from parents who fought in the war were under protection this summer. There were threats put out against us."

"Yeah I was lucky, though," Scorpius joined in, "No one followed me around at Diagon Alley and attacked."

"Scorpius," James hit his shoulder not knowing that this was all planned.

She had the right amount of worry in her eyes as they flicked back to James so I took it as our cue to leave, "It wasn't that bad," I smiled.

"Alright," she frowned and once again her eyes flipped back to him.

"It was nice talking to you though hopefully we have some classes together again."

"Yeah," she actually gave a true smile.

"Bye Lex," I started walking away. When she was out of sight I held out my fist to Rose who smiled and bumped it as James pushed forward to us.

"What was that?" He frowned motioning in between us.

"Nothing," I patted his shoulder as Albus walked forward grabbing my hand and Scorpius put his arm around Rose.

"See ya later," Rose called in a sing-song voice as the four of us walked away.

"You two totally should have been in Slytherin," Albus laughed when we were far enough away.

"The green would have gone better with my hair," Rose gave a soft laugh.

"But to have to live in the dungeon, no thanks," I remarked before holding up his hand and twirling under it.

"It's not so bad," Scorpius mused, "You can see up into the black lake."

"Yeah I'd be freaked out about that too," I laughed, "How many times have you snogged in that room?" I asked Rose and Scorpius.

"I don't know," Rose laughed, "why?"

"Because if you can look out, things can look in," I raised an eyebrow to them.

"That's why you won't," Albus smirked and pulled me back to his side.

"Plus I feel like someone's gonna hex me behind my back," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's a little weird now that I think about it," Rose nodded causing Scorpius to groan.

"Ya know what's also weird," Al whispered.

"What," I whispered back.

"There's two first years following us."

"How do you know?" Scorp asked.

"Because I saw them come out of the Great Hall with us and when Mari was spinning I caught a glimpse of them again looking at us."

"Maybe James isn't a nutter," I mumbled to myself.

"Mari," Rose gasped, "Of course he is, it's just how big of a one is he."

"Well," I laughed, "He said that a couple of them have been following him, Freddy and Xander."

"I think we might have a new fan club," Scorp laughed.

"Joy," Albus groaned and I smiled up at him before wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

Soon after that Scorpius and Rose split off to go to they're Ancient Runes class as Albus and I found a place to sit until Double transfiguration. He settled against a window sill and I moved between his legs stretching out my own in front of us.

"Are you happy that the year is beginning?" He murmured into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Very, actually," I smiled moving my hands so they laid on top of his. "But so much has changed from last year," I bit my lip.

"I think most of the changes are for the better," He leaned down kissing my cheek. "Don't you?"

"Well there is this guy," I smirked. "He's an alright change."

"Just alright?" He chuckled, "I'll surprisingly take alright." Giggling I just turned my head slightly as his lips met mine.


	69. Chapter 69

Not much had gone on in the past couple months, the choir sang at the Halloween feast and quidditch tryouts were held but otherwise it was and especially boring school year. Oh…wait…there was the situation with the stalkers that was getting a little weird. It seemed as if the new price on our heads made the 'fan clubs' salivate. They knew everything from our class schedules to where we hung out. How did I know this because they were everywhere we went. It's not like they weren't easy to spot, they would watch us, some would even take notes like James had said.

Speaking of James though, while we are on the subject, almost nothing had happened on the Lexi front. He didn't want to go talk to her and Rose and I had given up in pushing him. I think that her breaking up with him over his personality is what really got to him, and what he doesn't realize is that she liked his personality it's just he needed to show his more serious side every once in a while. But anyways it was the beginning of November and the first quidditch game was coming up, along with the anniversary of my mother's death and to say that I was totally alright would be a lie.

oOo

"Hi," Someone plopped down beside me making my hand jump and effectively swiping nail polish across my foot.

"Umm hey," I gave a small smile and put the brush back wiping off the excess paint before going back to what I was doing.

"What cha doing?" glancing over to the side I saw a couple younger students, probably a second year.

"Umm painting my toe nails…" I murmured and moved to the other foot.

"Can't you just use your wand for that?"

"Well I could change the color of my toe nails yes but I like my nail polish better."

"Oh cool," They said and just continued staring.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, see, I kind of wondered how to get into the popular group."

"Popular group?" I looked over at her confused.

"Yeah in every year there's a popular group. There's James, Freddy, Dominique and the Scamanders in 7th year. In 6th year it's Rose, Scorpius, you and Albus, and in 5th year its Lily, Hugo, Jacoby, Marie…" Quickly I held up my hand.

"Got it," I nodded finishing up my toenails in a blue that changed tones depending on temperature. "Umm I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how to become popular. Uh, it just kind of happened for us, I guess, we didn't ever have a choice. Being nice and that normal stuff helped I guess."

"See that's the thing I figure if I start hanging out with you then I'll become popular."

"Me?" Instantly she had all my attention and I recognized her as Gracie Simmons, in fact a second year. "Why me?"

"Because you're dating Albus Potter, the second most popular guy in school, only behind his brother. Which means next year he'll be most popular and you'll be the most popular girl by association," She gave a wide smile and I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. "Without him you'd totally be like second right behind Rose, hmm I wonder if that would up Scorpius' standing since he's second," she continued to ramble.

"Umm I'm not sure it's going to work," I said, "why don't you go to like Roxie or Lucy? They're only a year ahead of you."

"They're like 6th on the list because they're only third years, if I start at the top I'll gain popularity faster."

I heard a laugh over to the side and saw that Dean and Flynn were watching the whole thing. "What do I do?" I mouthed to them which only caused Flynn to crack up more and Dean walked over sitting on the table in the middle of the table.

"Hey Mari," He greeted and turned to Gracie, "Gracie."

Quickly her smile brightened, "hi, Dean."

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Oh, we were just arranging to meet up for the game on Saturday," She answered and my eyes went wide.

"I'm not going to be here for the game," I corrected her and she looked about as confused as I felt.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I'm leaving Hogwarts for something."

"Oh ok, I'll fill your spot on the bench with the girls," she bounced up and raced up the stairs.

"She's coo-coo," I mumbled to Dean, "and you," I picked up a pillow throwing it at Flynn, "were no help."

"Oh I have a feeling this is going to provide a lot of entertainment," he smirked throwing it back.

oOo

"Are you two ready?" Dad asked as we all stood at the bottom of the Headmaster's office after classes Friday.

"Ready," both Albus and I replied and we all took hold of the Portkey.

"Oomph," I let out a chest full of air landing on my back and heard a familiar groan beside be and Albus flipped over on his back as we landed and I looked up to the familiar overcast skies, though this time it was on the other side of the world in Bellevue Washington; someplace that I didn't particularly have fond memories of, but hopefully this time it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hate portkeys," He muttered as we stood up watching Dad's smooth landing. We had landed at about eight in the morning giving up plenty of time to get out our hotel and for Dad to force us into school work before the early dinner with Robert.

"So I have to pick up Kat at her daycare, she's so excited for you to get here. Couldn't stop talking about it the entire week, it's a good distraction for the year mark." Robert gave a soft smile as we drove into the school parking lot at around four, without Dad who stayed behind to work on some essays.

Almost instantly she saw Robert as he got out as raced over from the playground where they all were playing. "Daddy!" She cheered and he picked her up as Albus and I walked around the side. "You're here!" she exclaimed and Robert put her down. "Come meet my friends."

She walked up in between us and grabbed our hands towing us over to the playground.

"You guys," she called and the group of 10 or so kids all looked up seeing the strangers. The oldest was probably around 10 maybe 11. "I told you they were real," Kat replied before looking up at them.

"What's your name?" A little boy asked probably a couple years older than Kat.

"Mari," I smiled.

"And this is Albus," Kat raised his hand. I looked over to see him chuckling slightly. "My dad said that Mari is my have sister.

"Half," I corrected her and she nodded.

"Albus is a weird name," one of the little boys remarked and I giggled. "How old are you he came up to my side."

"Sixteen," I smiled.

"How old are you?" one of the older girls asked looking at Albus.

"I'm the same age." He smiled looking at her and she blushed slightly.

"See he's too old to be your boyfriend," the girl looked down at Kat.

"Is not," she sassed back as Robert called that it was time to go.

"Come on," I smiled down at her. As we walked back to the car Albus and I swung her in between us.

Once we had gotten into the car and everyone was settled we set off for the restaurant, which turned out to be a pizza place much to Kat's enjoyment. "I hope you both like pizza, it seems like the only thing she'll eat anymore." Robert laughed and we both nodded.

"Pizza's fine," I smiled as we were seated in a booth, Kat getting a booster seat.

"Where's Neville?" Kat asked.

"He had some things to do for work," I explained. "The 3rd years just started on a new plant and he's got to work everything out." I added more for Robert.

"How about you two, how's school going?"

"Oh, well we're almost half way through our 6th year. Next year will be our last." I smiled.

"Then what do you do?" he looked confused as he looked between us. "Is there like a college or something?"

"Daddy can I go watch," she asked pointing to the window where you could go watch them put together the pizza's a couple feet away.

"You have to stay right there," he said in a stern voice and she nodded skipping over to the area. "Now go ahead."

"Well technically when we turn 17 we're adults," Albus explained, "after we finish our 7 years we can continue onto careers, some have training periods but what the two of us want to do there isn't."

"But for me I just have to find someone to work under which is going to be a family friend until I find something to specialize in if I wanted to."

"What are you looking into?" He asked interested as his eyes flicked back and forth between us and Kat.

"Well I'm going to go into Magizoology, it's basically the study of magical plants and animals." I said and his eyes moved to Albus.

"I'm looking into getting a job at the paper to be a photographer."

"Wow," he commented, "So after you graduate…"

"Oh we've discussed getting an apartment with our best friends probably somewhere in London." I smiled.

"So Albus what about your family I never really got the chance to talk to you about them last time."

"Oh we'll my father is actually the head of the Auror department—an auror is sort of like a detective here- and my mother well she writes for the sports section of our newspaper. She used to play professionally but once she got pregnant with my older brother she quit."

"Wow, quite a family," Robert complimented, "So you have an older brother?"

"Yeah he's actually in his last year of school, and then a younger sister, one year younger."

"That's nice," He smiled.

Glancing over at Albus I smiled and moved my hand over on the bench grabbing his as Kat walked over bored of watching the pizza's.

About half way over she cheered up and skipped, "You'll never guess what we did in school today?" She launched into a story about making sand sculptures as all of us gave our full attention.

oOo

"Ok Dad we're gonna go walk around," I said while grabbing the room key and tucking it in my jeans pocket as Albus slung his camera over his shoulder; that is since we basically had the day to ourselves until about 5 when we were going to go to the cemetery to lay some flowers then go out to eat with Kat, Robert, and my grandparents.

"Don't go too far, and keep an eye on that watch," He warned.

"We won't," I assured him and walked out of the room. As the door clicked closed Albus tucked his arm around my waist. He didn't even wait until we were outside and clicked a picture with his camera in the elevator. Laughing I pushed it aside and leaned up kissing his lips.

"Have you ever thought about becoming just a photographer and not working for the prophet?" I asked.

"Not for awhile," He shrugged and kissed my lips again but as I closed my eyes I saw the slight flash.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"I don't know I just don't think I would be able to not be around quidditch." He leaned down kissing my lips softly again. "Maybe on the side, I can work with you. Take pictures of the things you're studying."

"I'd be perfectly fine with that," I grinned as the elevator opened.

We spent most of the day in a small park, with me messing around and him taking pictures. We had gone and gotten lunch at a coffee shop and headed back to the hotel with plenty of time to get ready.

Robert had said that my grandparents would most likely take us to an expensive place for dinner so we should dress up; which is why I was now standing in the middle of the room with an accordion pleated, black skirt, with thick grey tights, and a v-neck, dark purple jumper. I had put a lace trimmed cream grey cami underneath and my knee high flat black boots with my wand holder.

"Is this nice enough?" I sighed. "On second thought I don't really care it's as good as it's gonna get."

Looking at both boys they had on black slacks and white button ups, Dad had on a tie with his while Albus' was just the shirt.

"I could wear my slytherin tie," He laughed, noticing the same thing and I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you kids let's get this over with," Dad said, just as excited about this as I was as he held up all our jackets.

"Woot," I replied sarcastically.

"Try to be nice," Dad remarked and I looked up at him shocked to see him grinning as Albus laughed. "I said try."

oOo

Dad apparated us all to the cemetery and then we would catch a ride with Robert to the restaurant. Unfortunately we arrived there before my grandparents so they didn't run away screaming. Actually we arrived there before any of them.

Biting my lip, I looked down at the piece of marble. "Hey Dad…" I trailed off and he took out his wand and waved it over my hands creating a wreath of daisies.

"Wow," Kat breathed behind us and I turned to see that she was looking at my hands. "That's awesome."

Robert had the same awed look and walked up examining the flowers, "I do agree." Giggling slightly, I laid the wreath on the ground.

"Can you make me a flower?" Kat looked up at me.

"I'm not allowed to yet," I said and she turned to my Dad, "can you?"

"Do you mind, Robert?" Dad asked him and Robert shook his head. "Alright, what kind of flower would you like?" He bent down to her level.

"I don't know," she frowned.

"Alright how about this?" He did the spell silently and a small bouquet of violets came out.

"Cool," She smiled and took them. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Dad said and stood back up as an expensive black car pulled up.

"Here we go," Robert muttered and I restrained my smile.

"Hello," grandmother greeted holding a very large bouquet of white roses.

"Hello, Daphne," Robert greeted, "Randall."

"Hello," I nodded as Kat went over hugging them both.

"Mari, dear I'm glad you could make it, and you brought your friend again." She looked over Al pursing her lips. "What's your name again?"

"Albus ma'am," he gave a small smile, "Albus Potter."

"Family name I'm guessing."

"Actually I was named after a very influential person," He commented politely.

"Well I've never heard of someone by that name," She held her chin a little higher.

"A very influential person from my side, Daphne," My dad added and she immediately backed off the subject moving to the headstone.

A couple minutes later we were off to the restaurant. Walking in it really was a pretty nice place and I automatically smoothed down my skirt. "I thought Robert told you that we were going to a nicer place." My grandmother tsked as we waited for our table.

"Well I scanned over all the cocktail dresses in my trunk at school and thought, 'awe what the heck I'll just take this,'" I shot back but with a sweet smile.

Quickly she straightened her back jutting out her chin again as the hostess came back showing us to our seats. Somehow I ended up right across from her in between Albus and Kat. "So what are you taking part in these days, Mari," she looked over, "Albus, Neville," she added on at the end to be polite.

I looked over at Dad for him to start just to annoy her. "Well my wife Hannah and I are going well. She runs a restaurant and Inn in a tiny town near the school. My job is going well; all the students this year are doing exceptional."

"And what do you teach again Neville?" Grandfather asked surprisingly.

"Herbology, it's the study of plants."

"Right," he nodded as if remembering as I touched Albus' leg signaling for him to go.

"Oh, well, I'm doing well in school, this year I made captain of my team," He nodded.

"What sport do you play," Grandfather asked again actually seeming interested.

"Quidditch sir," Albus responded and confusion crossed their face.

"It's a wizarding sport," I added in a quiet voice, "Albus' mom used to play professionally."

"That's nice," Grandfather commented in a nice voice but I could tell it was a little difficult for him to swallow. "So, what about you Mari?"

"Well I'm doing well in school, and I'm part of the school's choir."

"You sing?" Grandmother asked surprised.

"Yes," I nodded.

"She's fantastic," Albus smiled and I elbowed him slightly.

"That's unexpected," She gave a small smile.

"It is, I mean who expected me to be good at something," I smiled.

"So Mari, what is this school like." Grandfather asked and I noticed Robert lean in and Kat look up interested as well.

"Well the castle was built in 990 A.D. by 4 people. Those 4 people designed the housing system of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Every house has a common room, boy's dorm and girl's dorm. All the dorm room themselves are split up over the years for instance I'm in the Gryffindor house in the 6th year girls dorm. Albus is in the Slytherin house."

"990 A.D." He commented with an edge of surprise.

"Yes it's one of the best schools around the world along with Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute," I smiled.

"How are you divided into the houses?" Robert asked excited.

"During the opening banquet after we arrive we are lead up to the front of the hall and a hat, called the sorting hat appropriately sorts us based on our personalities and aspirations. Originally the hat belongs to Godric Gryffindor the maker of my house."

"A hat sorts you?" Kat asked in astonishment and Albus, Dad and I all laughed.

"Yes, see it can tell who you are deep down inside, it's a very smart hat. It talks to you and everything." I smiled and my Grandmother scoffed from across the table.

"Neville, what house were you in?" Kat asked.

"Gryffindor," He smiled.

"So what do the different houses mean?" Robert asked.

"Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Our animal is the lion and our colors are scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Its animal is the badger, and Black and Yellow are its colors. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Its animal is the eagle, and its colors are blue and bronze. Then Slytherin…" I trailed off looking at Albus.

"Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Our animal is the serpent, and the colors are green and silver."

"All the houses are also located all around the castle, my house is located in one of the highest towers, while the Slytherin house is located in the dungeons below the lake."

"It sounds like a very nice place," Grandfather gave a small smile.

"I think of it as another home," I smiled.

The rest of dinner after that was pretty uneventful, Grandmother continued to provide little jabs at me for something involving magic but mostly it was a pleasant evening. After we were finished Robert drove us back to the hotel and we prepared to go back to school early the next morning.

"Hopefully, Gryffindor won or James is going to be in a horrible mood." I laughed looking over at Albus as we all settled down for bed.

"We can only hope," He smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him from where we were brushing my teeth at the sink.

"I hear Gryffindor is going to squash Slytherin this year," Dad voiced form the other room and Albus let out a scoff and he looked around the corner.

"I don't know I hear our new captain is pretty magnificent." He smirked and I just shook my head turning back to the toothpaste tube as they started bantering.


	70. Chapter 70

"Hey Head Girl," I smirked as we walked up beside Dominique who I personally hadn't seen much since she wasn't in the dorm anymore.

"Why hello there," She smiled, "where are you going?"

"I was just heading to the library for a little studying with Albus, Rose and Scorp. What are youuuuu doing?"

"Oh I was heading back to the dorm."

"How is that?" I smirked, "You and Lorcan…alone…bedrooms feet apart."

"Yeah you have no room to talk I've seen Albus and your bedrooms…right across the hall from one another."

"They're also right next to Lily and James, the formerb of which would have a cow if…well, yeah." I laughed along with her.

"I could only imagine, but does that mean something would happen if you two were alone," she smirked.

"Ugh, Dom!" I laughed and pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Oh I know; it's a disturbing thought. My cousin like That!" She laughed harder.

"Well he does have an amazing body and oh my Merlin the things…" Quickly her hand went over my mouth.

"I will give you detention," she shuddered.

"Oh no," I mumbled against her hand, "not that."

I watched her eyes roll as we came to the library, "I'll see you around Mari."

"Bye Dom, and try to get those visuals out of your head," I shouted and winked before ducking into the doors earning the stink eye from Pince. "I'll be quiet, I swear," I whispered holding up my hands and walked past her towards the study tables.

"Always the trouble maker," Albus smiled as I took my seat beside him.

"You know it," I smirked pulling out my work earning chuckles from the other three.

Surprisingly we all actually started on our work for the week beginning essays and reading chapters. Under the table my fingers were drawing small patterns on Albus' palm as his hand rested on my knee. Smiling, I glanced over at him, catching his eye and quickly he leaned over kissing the corner of my mouth before we both went back to our work.

"Hi, Mari," the fifth chair at the table scooted out and I looked up seeing Gracie.

"Hey," I gave a polite smile, "need help on something?"

"Well actually," she started and plopped down her potions book, "I have a question about the Wiggenweld Potion, I know we covered it last year but there's just so many ingredients."

"So…" I looked at her confused, "what do you need exactly?"

"Well how did you learn it?"

"Umm, I guess just repetition, looking over it a lot, just like with anything else" I shrugged.

"Oh, alright thanks," She smiled and looked down at the book, her mouth moving slightly repeating the words silently to herself.

"Is that all?" Rose asked looking at the girl.

"Yup," she smiled and went back to her book.

All of their eyes turned to me and I just looked back, shrugging before turning back to my own book. I wasn't gonna be the rude one that was more Scorpius and Albus' area with they're Slytherin colors.

"I'm hungry," Scorpius complained a little while later.

"Well lunch starts in about 15 minutes we could head down and get a place to sit," Rose said.

"Sounds good," I nodded and started packing up.

As we stood up Albus took my bag and I grabbed his hand walking around the table to meet up with Rose and Scorpius. Though, as we started walking someone I had totally forgotten was around fell into step with us. Curiously we all stopped and looked back at her.

"You're following us…" Scorp trailed of furrowing his blonde eyebrows.

"Well of course I am," Gracie rolled her eyes giving him a 'duh' expression.

"But why?" Al mimicked his best friend's expression.

"Well because I'm part of the group of course, Mari and I talked about it last week," She let out a short laugh and I felt all three pairs of eyes from my friends go to me.

"Well technically we did, but I never said yes you just assumed." I pointed out and she waved her hand dismissively. Raising my eyebrows I pulled back slightly, "Gracie I never agreed to this, you just forced yourself into this. I can't teach you to be popular or whatever you want to get out of this."

"Why don't you hang out with people your own age," Rose offered.

"Because I fit in better with older groups," She batted her eye lashes up at the two boys.

"I beg to differ," Scorp remarked.

Pleading with my eyes I looked over at Albus. I really didn't want to be mean to a second year.

"Kid why don't you just go find another group," He remarked in a monotone voice and took my hand before beginning to walk away, Scorpius and Rose following quickly behind. "I wonder what happened to that girl that launched herself at the other girl for flirting with her boyfriend." Albus sighed.

"Yeah, she would be very useful right now," Rose laughed softly.

"I think she grew up," I replied elbowing Albus. "After all she's even a prefect now."

"What are you talking about?" Gracie asked still trailing behind us.

"Nothing," I replied in a short clipped voice as the other three laughed.

We walked into the Great Hall to see Hugo was sitting there with a couple of his friends along with Roxie and Lucy. Just like in the library we separated Rose and Scorp going on one side of the table and Al and I on the other. Rose took a seat next to her brother and Lucy scooted down giving Scorp room as I sat down beside Roxie leaving Al a spot.

"Excuse me," Gracie piped up and tapped Hugo's friend (who was sitting across from him), Ryan's shoulder.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Could you scoot down?" She replied. Shrugging he looked over at Al who rolled his eyes.

"You've got a new pet," Hugo nodded at her as she squeezed into the spot and Al basically picked me up placing me in his lap to get away.

"It's all Mari's fault." Scorp said looking over at me.

"Is not," I glared and picked up a grape chucking it at his head and it only infuriated me more that he caught it in his mouth. "She created the conversation in her mind; you can even ask Flynn and Dean they were there." I frowned.

"You," Hugo called her attention, "what are you doing here? Don't you have actual friends?" He asked in his normal blunt manner.

"They are my friends," she scoffed.

"No," Albus remarked, "You just invited yourself. We've never even talked to you before, it's kind of hard to develop a friendship on that."

"I've talked to Mari before," She replied not even phased.

"Not before last week when you plopped down beside me it wasn't even that pleasant of a conversation. It was actually quite rude on your part…" I muttered thinking about how she classed all our popularity.

"Well I'm here now," She looked up with a smile.

I had no clue what to do and just looked around the table utterly perplexed.

"Hey bro," James greeted ruffling Albus' hair which couldn't really become more disarrayed.

"Hey James," Albus ran his hand back through his hair looking back up at his brother.

"What's with the second year?" He commented looking down at her and she stared up amazed.

"She's the four's new pet," Hugo remarked and Rose pinched his arm. "Ow, Rosie," He frowned rubbing the spot.

"Hi, I'm Gracie," she smiled and he nodded down at her as Freddy came up beside James. With a slightly confused look he passed and took a seat beside Roxie asking her to catch him up.

"It's all Mari's fault," Scorp said smirking and I once again quickly grabbed a grape and chucked it at him though this time hitting him directly in the forehead.

"You got a second year as a pet?" James asked chuckling.

"No," I frowned, "I didn't do anything."

"I'm not a pet," Gracie remarked, "I just wanted to become popular, and so I've become part of the fearsome four."

"See, therein lies a problem," Rose stated, "see we wouldn't really be four if someone else joined and it's kind of a pairs thing."

"Change is always a good thing," she replied and I had a bad feeling that she had a reply to anything we said.

"Maybe if you ignore her she'll go away," James shrugged before going to sit beside Freddy and Xander who had come up the other side of the table.

Sighing I picked up a chip off of Albus' plate which he had filled as we were talking and took a bite. "You're too nice," Albus whispered into my ear letting out a soft chuckle.

"Would you rather have the jealous girl that punched bratty second years, back?" I remarked and Grace looked up curiously as Rose and Scorp immediately replied with a yes. "Rose you took the mickey out of me for that," I glared and she smiled over at me innocently.

"Now that I think back it was kind of hot," Albus breathed into my ear so no one heard and I felt a slight shiver run down my back.

"Not fair," I whispered causing him to chuckle and lean forward kissing the nape of my neck softly.

"Awwww," Gracie cooed. Looking over I saw that she was watching Al and I intently, "You guys make such a cute couple. You're so much better looking than that Paige. I can't believe you even dated her," She cringed and I let out a slight laugh.

"Maybe she's not that bad", I smirked.

I felt a small smile come to my lips as Albus' arm tightened around me using the other to pick at his lunch. Leaning back into his chest I figured that we had decided the ignore little person off to our side and started a small discussion about the next quidditch game, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. It seemed to distract them well enough and we continued on with our day after lunch.

We had been walking around for a couple minutes before heading outside. For the middle of November the weather wasn't really that bad. It was warm enough that my light jacket with my sweatshirt was enough to keep me warm, though my feet were a little cold in my converse and thin socks.

"So what are we doing?" Gracie piped up and I felt really bad for not responding.

Rose did too evidentially because she replied, "We are doing nothing."

"Why are we outside?"

"What's the matter with outside?" I shrugged as Albus helped me walk down the hill making sure I didn't slip on the wet leaves.

"Well isn't it kind of cold? Plus on the inside we can talk to more people." She replied and heard a slight groan come from Al and Scorpius.

"Who says we want to talk to more people?" Scorp replied.

"Yeah usually we are quite content with a small group of 4," Albus muttered obviously getting tired of someone just being with us for our popularity.

"Gracie," I sighed, "Why us, why do you want to be our friend?"

"Because I want to be popular," she smiled.

"So we are only good for our popularity? You know nothing about us, that's not a friend at all."

"So, I'll learn more about you then I can be your friend," She smiled her eyes lighting up before she raced off up the hill.

"W-Wait, No" I called but she either didn't hear it or ignored it. "I think I did it again," I mumbled and heard three distinct laughs behind me. Huffing I turned around frowning.

"It's alright you tried," Albus smiled and held up his hand.

"You Slytherin's need to scare her away," Rose huffed and I let out a small giggled as I stepped forward taking Albus' hand just as I tripped over a hidden rock. Laughing he wrapped his arms around my waist standing me upright.


	71. Chapter 71

"Now if you get hurt just go to the nurse," Albus commanded as we met up outside of the Great Hall.

"I will," I rolled my eyes letting out a small huff.

"Good," He smiled and leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"Good luck," I smiled pushing up on my toes to deepen the kiss. With a small smirk I pulled back, "Now get to your team," I pushed on his chest gently.

"Alright, alright," he leaned down giving me one last kiss. "BY the way I love you in green," he smirked then turned and jogged to his quidditch team who were cheering and clapping him on the back.

I made my way to the Gryffindor table smiling even if I didn't fit in there much today. Then again two tables didn't exactly fit into their houses. The tables were pretty evenly split up in cheering for Slytherin and Hufflepuff, for instance I had green and silver ribbons wrapped into my hair along with one of Al's scarves and of course his number painted on my cheek in green.

"What happened to Gryffindor pride," I bumped James shoulder taking in his yellow and black striped hat which I'm guessing he borrowed from Lily.

"Well I've gone for family pride today," he gave a wide goofy smile bumping my shoulder with his. "I figured that you would have Albus covered so I went with Lily."

"Aweeeeee, aren't you just the sweetest," I laughed

"Of course I am," he scoffed taking a bite of toast.

"Well why don't you prove that to her," I glanced back at Lexi who at the moment was holding hands with Wade.

"Because she's happy," he sighed looking back at her just as she looked up at him.

"Alright," I shrugged and speared a potato, "maybe you're right, I mean she deserves someone that will fight for her. Lexi needs someone that can stand up for her, protect her but also make her laugh. I'm not sure you could do that, it's probably best if you don't…"

"Do you honestly think he'll do that, that stupid Hufflepuff," James scoffed. "Look she's not even smiling; I don't even think she's happy with him."

"I don't know James…" I pursed my lips holding back the smile.

"Oooohh, I see what you're doing," He turned to me.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I tried to give an innocent expression.

"I'll try," He gave a small smile and looked over at Lexi again.

oOo

Rose and I are genius' we had perfectly maneuvered Lexi in front of James in the stands. Now, Wade unfortunately was there also, but that couldn't be helped. But, why was this such a genius thing to do? Well in case something like her slipping back happened. This of course did happen seconds after the game began. What neither of us had expected though is when Hufflepuff scored he wrapped her up in a hug, and she actually returned it.

"Oh," He frowned and put her down, "sorry, old habits."

"No, it's alright," she blushed and turned back around.

Smirking I held my fist out to Rose discreetly and she smirked back bumping it.

oOo

Slytherin won, even though Lily got the snitch which is surprising but hardly anything could get past Scorpius and everything got past Hufflepuff's new Keeper.

After the game there of course was going to be a victory party so everyone headed up to change before going down to the Slytherin victory party, well those that were going. Quickly I changed into a green and black plaid, button up tunic that came down to just below my butt. I wrapped a couple skinny black belts around my natural waist so they criss-crossed over each other. Then I added some super skinny black jeans and silver flats. I left in the colored ribbons in my hair but curled my hair leaving my bangs swept over my right eye. Rose and I had both amped up our makeup, I had thickened my eyeliner winging it out along with adding a bit of charcoal eyeshadow while she had added some red lip stickb to her lips.

Once everything was done we headed down to the victory party. You could tell that the party was in full swing by the music pounding out into the dungeons corridors.

"Serpent's pass," I said and the door swung open.

The always green light of the Slytherin common room was drowned out slightly by the flashing strobe lights and the multicolored blubs throughout the room. The couches normally in the middle of the stone room were pushed over to the side and replaced by a mob of people grinding against one another.

A wide smile came to my lips and I took Rose's hand as she closed the door before we navigated the crowd.

We found Scorpius first talking to Benjamin Gamp, "Hey!" I yelled over the music.

"Hi-Hey," Were their replies and Rose moved up greeting Scorp with a kiss and started talking in his ear.

"Thanks," He replied and I'm guessing she congratulated him on the game.

"Where's Al!" I shouted.

"He just went to the dorm to get something!" Ben replied and I nodded giving a little wave and moved towards the tunnel that would take me to the dorm. I had to scoot around a couple snogging pairs until I got to the right door. I saw that it was opened a bit and listened slightly.

"Please leave," I heard Al sigh.

"Oh come on Albie," I narrowed my eyes recognizing Marcy's voice. "Let's just have a little fun."

"Stop calling me that," He growled, "and I don't know how you got the idea that I wanted you to follow me but trust me I didn't. I'd like some peace and quiet to enjoy my night."

"I can help you relax," She said in a seductive voice.

"No thank you," He let out a humorless laugh, "Marcy get off my bed."

Having heard enough I pushed open the door seeing Albus pushing against her shoulders as she crawled up from the end of it. "Leave," I commanded.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll get hexed so bad that you won't wake up until Christmas. You and I both know I can do it Marcy." I glared and it must have been a good glare because she immediately got up and took a step to the side allowing her to exit before shutting the door.

"Mari, I swear," He prepared quickly getting up from that bed.

Putting on a fake glare I walked towards him locking the door with a flick of my wand. "How about I help you relax," I pushed on his chest and he moved back onto his bed.

"Umm…" He looked a bit off guard as he scooted back on his bed propping up his upper half on his elbows.

"What's the matter Albus?" Holding back a giggled I moved up straddling his hips.

"M-Mari I…" He furrowed his eyebrows together, "I'm confused."

Looking down at his expression I couldn't help but laugh, "about what dear?" Catching that I wasn't mad he fell back lying down completely.

"So I'm guessing you heard everything?" He sighed and I nodded leaning down to kiss his lips. He hands moved to my hips and next thing I knew I was on my back. "I would love for you to help me relax," He breathed out and his warm minty breath brushed over my face. I felt my breathing hitched slightly at the thought and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Our lips moved together and my fingers knotted up into his hair which was still damp from the shower after the game. One of his hands slipped under my tunic gripping onto my hip and I felt his thumb run over the skin just above the edge of my pants. Quickly my hands ran to the edge of his shirt and pulled it up, over his head. Our lips just loosing contact for those few seconds, and his hand quickly traveled back under my shirt gliding over my stomach. I felt a slow fire start to burn inside of my core; no it wasn't a fire it was just a glowing ember that kept getting hotter.

His lips moved down along my jaw and I tipped my head back as his lips found the hallow of my neck nipping and sucking gently on the tender flesh. I ran my fingertips lightly up his back taking note of every shift of his muscles. Then slowly my hands ran over his shoulder blades to the back of his neck and I pulled him closer.

My breathing hitched again as he nipped at my sweet spot and I felt his lips curl up into a soft smile before pulling back. I didn't even start to open my eyes as his lips met mine again in a heated kiss.

I let out a small moan as his hand ran down over my stomach and I moved my hips up grinding into his hips. A low grown broke through his lips and his hand went around to lower back pressing my hips into his even more. "Albus," I moaned out tipping my head back and his lips ran down. I was too involved in the feel to even notice how the top half of my shirt came undone, but as his lips ran over the top of my breast I was happy it was. His teeth tugged on the lace edging of my bra as I tangled my fingers up in his hair.

I felt his hand run down over my butt squeezing it slightly and I bucked my hips grinding them hard into his. A guttural moan came from his chest as I felt him teeth nip at my collarbone. Both of our breathing rate had sped and I felt my heart pounding hard against my ribcage. Slowly his hand moved back around to my hip and I lowered back onto the bed sensing the end coming soon. Quickly, I guided his lips back to mine kissing him and passionately our tongues slid against each other. Then he even slowed that pulling back and placing soft kisses over my face.

Fluttering my eyes open I saw him looking down at me with a crooked smile. Slightly embarrassed, I felt a blush work its way to my cheeks. "What?" I whispered.

"Nothing," He breathed bringing up his hand and caressing my cheek running his thumb from the middle of my brow to the top of my cheek. He shifted over to his side but still hovering over my body slightly, as I lay back onto the pillows running my fingertips over his neck and collar bone, barely touching his skin. A soft sigh escaped his lips as it the moved back up then down over his chest.

"Tell me something," I whispered moving my eyes back up to his.

"Like what?" He gave a small smile leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I don't know…things," I shrugged.

"Ok," He chuckled softly, "well I've noticed something about you."

"What?" I smiled.

"When you're sleeping you always hold one of your hands out like your waiting for someone to take it."

"That's weird," I frowned.

"I like it," he kissed my forehead. "I like everything about you…" He paused slightly the sound cutting off abruptly. "I love everything about you," He whispered.

Smiling, I snuggled into him even more feeling his arms tighten around me both of us forgetting the party going on in the common room.

oOo

"Well this isn't even interesting, both of their shoes are still on." Someone's voice woke me up and I shifted slightly.

"Well, well, well, look who's getting up," That voice I knew anywhere spoke.

"Scorp shut it," I muttered my voice scratchy from sleep.

Sighing, I propped myself up feeling Albus' arm slip from around my waist and looked down thankfully seeing the top of my shirt was buttoned back up. He must have done it after I went to sleep.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Seven in the morning," Scorp responded pulling open the curtains on the bed.

"Oh," I grimaced. "Why did you wake me up?" I questioned looking at the three boys.

"Well technically we didn't, you just woke up but we thought we'd catch something a little more interesting." Leo shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint," I sighed and started to get up out of the bed.

"Ignore them," Albus muttered grabbing hold of my arm. Looking back down at him, his eyes were still shut but he rolled over from his back and blindly reached out grabbing onto the back of my shirt and then my arm, pulling me back down. "Bye," He muttered and flicked his wand which he always kept under his pillow.

The curtains clamped shut as his arms wrapped back around my waist pulling my back against his chest.

"Much better," he muttered kissing the back of my neck and I giggled softly placing my arm over his settling back into sleep.

oOo

We ended up waking up at about 10 and finally got around in time to make it to lunch. I ended up just wearing the same clothes since I didn't think anyone would have seen them. I had taken the ribbons out of my hair and smoothed it out a bit along with washing my face but otherwise it was the same outfit.

"Look at who finally got up," Scorpius smirked as we sat down across from them at the Gryffindor table.

"It was just too comfortable in bed," Albus smiled.

"Agreed," I chimed grabbing a portion of shepherd's pie as I caught a flash of blonde hair at the Slytherin table and focused in on Marcy who had just sat down at the table with Martha, Daisy having been kicked out of the group last year because of entering into a relationship with Leo.

Smiling I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell as the large bowl of soup hovered over her and dumped just as soon as she noticed.

A loud shriek ripped through the Great Hall and I quickly put my wand away. I tried to hold back the laugh but just couldn't seem too and Albus leaned over kissing my cheek as he chuckled. "Now that's my girl," He whispered.


	72. Chapter 72

_Just a little heads up...one of my stories will be ending soon (the Emmett/OC one) and I have a poll up to ask you what story you would like to read next, if you would like to read another. Please, and thank you before hand if you choose to take part. :)_

* * *

><p>"Alright so we're going to split up and get presents then meet back here by 1 o'clock for lunch," I pointed at the boys as we stood in the middle of Hosgmeade.<p>

"We're the ones that are always on time," Albus scoffed.

"Whatever," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Let's goooo," Rose groaned and pulled on my arm towards WWW's.

By the end of the day Rose had scoured the village while I just had to make a couple stops, one at Honeydukes and the other at Muggle to Magical since I had Beth put almost all my gifts on hold until this very day where I went to get them.

I'd ended up getting most of the girls cute tops, dresses, or pieces of jewelry. With the boys I had gotten a variety of things from a book of old comics to a hoodie. For instance, for Rose it was pretty easy to pick out. I chose a necklace with a simple black cord and with a pendant but it came with different faces so all you had to do is tap it twice and the picture changes. Then for Scorpius I got him a new military style jacket. Albus though, well he was the hardest. But in the end I ended up getting him a thin woven black leather bracelet with a small silver disc in the middle that had an A+M on it.

By the time I had gotten everything shrunken and in a bag Rose and I headed towards The Three Broomsticks for lunch…late.

oOo

"Mariiiii, Rosieeeee," James called and hopped over the couch. Rose and I quickly pulled back our feet, which were meeting in the middle as we leaned back against the arms.

"Yes?" Rose asked looking up from her book.

"I talked to her," He beamed, "We had a conversation, an actual conversation."

"Lexi…" I asked making sure we were on the same page.

"Yup, she was having trouble with her potions work and I helped."

"That's the conversation?" Rose deadpanned.

"Shush," He held up his hand to her and she lurched forward snapping her teeth at it. "Not nice," He jerked back, "anyways I helped her and then we started talking about the summer, and how school was going. Then I invited her to the New Years thing…"

"What she say!" I smiled crossing my legs and leaning forward.

"Shushhhhh," He scolded and I held back the giggle. "She said that she'd have to see and then Wade showed up so I left."

"Awe Jamsie," I cooed as Rose leaned forward pinching his cheek.

"Ok, I'm never telling either of you anything again," he huffed.

"Of course you will, you love us to much not to," Rose settled back into her spot putting her feet over his lap.

Rolling his eyes he got back up, tossing Rose's feet down on the couch and walked over to Freddy and Xander.

Laughing slightly we got back into our comfortable positions and continued reading.

oOo

The morning of Christmas Eve I had helped Ginny prepare some desserts to bring over to Ron and Hermione's at about 4 o'clock I decided to go up and get ready. I had decided on a burgundy pleated a-line skirt, with a black sheer polka dotted shirt over it that had ¾ length sleeves that I tucked in. Under that I had a plain black tank and then sheer black tights along with a pair of black lace up ankle boots. For my hair I hadn't done much just curled it slightly and then for makeup just some eyeliner and mascara keeping it natural. By the time I was done getting ready it was time to go.

"Mari can you grab this?" Ginny asked holding out a bag of presents.

"James can you take your brother?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Yup," We both replied.

Once everything was gathered up we paired up for apparation, Harry taking Lily, Ginny taking me, and James taking Al. As soon as we arrived, us kids were pushed down to the den where Molly, Lucy, Rose and Hugo already were.

"Another fun Christmas Eve," I smiled sitting down on the back of the couch with Albus standing behind me and James settled on the couch with Molly while Lily sat next to me on the back. On the floor both Hugo and Lucy were in the middle of a hard battle for first place on the racing game, knocking against each other in hopes of making the other go off course.

"At least mum is a bit more laid back this year," Rose laughed from her place lounged back in the arm chair.

"True," Hugo nodded getting slightly distracted and giving Lucy the edge.

"Ha, I win," Lucy smirked over at him seconds later, racing her hands up victoriouly.

"I call next," I shouted getting up as more feet raced down the stairs into the basement revealing Freddy and Roxie. Only a few minutes later, I happily beat Lucy, getting a high-five from Hugo for it, but then James quickly took me out of the newly formed championship, so I was back on my spot on the back of the couch with Al sitting beside me.

"I think we've found the real party," The very familiar voice of Teddy Lupin said and I quickly turned and hopped off the back of the couch running over and hugging him. He returned it squeezing me tightly, lifting me about a foot off the ground.

"Where have you been," I scolded, having seen Vic—who was greeting the others—since we've been home but not him.

"I was on an assignment," He laughed putting me down, "you can blame Harry."

"How's school been?" He asked.

"I've sent you letters. You know exactly how school has been," I rolled my eyes at the generic question.

"Ok, well how's the relationship going," He whispered smirking.

"The relationship is going really well," I smiled looking over at Al as he joked around with Freddy.

"Is that weird?" Teddy motioned between the two.

"What?" I asked.

"Well they're family, and they've both gone out with you." He raised his eyebrows letting out a small laugh.

"Freddy and I don't have any feelings beside friendship for each other; I talk to his girlfriends when he has them. There's nothing there," I shrugged.

"Well are you sure Albus is ok with it," He questioned casually.

"He hasn't said otherwise," I frowned.

"Cheer up," He laughed, "I was just asking, I'm sure he's fine with it."

"Yeah, you've been a huge help," I replied sarcastically.

"Love you too Mar," He laughed ruffling my hair.

"Teddy," I yelped and attempted to smooth it out.

oOo

Soon after Dom had won the racing war we were called up for dinner and filed around the table, giving me the worse seat. "Why does the world hate me?" I muttered as Audrey sat down beside me and Hugo, who was across from me, and Albus, who was on my other side, chuckled.

"Mari I haven't gotten to talk to you in awhile," She smiled and I attempted a weak one. "How has school been, anything interesting happening?"

"Not really, just a normal 6th year."

"Oh, come one there has to be something interesting happening?" She prodded. "The girls don't tell me anything."

"Well, she has a second-year following her around, actually Rose, Albus, Scorpius and her do," Hugo fed the beast.

"Why is that?" She asked as I filled my plate.

"She wants to be popular and she thinks that hanging out with us well cause that," I answered.

"How sweet," she replied with a perky tone.

"Sweet?" Albus scoffed picking up the attention of Vic, Lily, James and Dom who were around us. "Using someone is sweet?"

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," She replied like it answered everything.

"You would say that," He muttered and I flicked my eyes over to him seeing the anger slowly building.

Reaching over I grabbed his hand linking my fingers with his running my thumb back and forth of his skin gently. "It's just a little annoying, Audrey," I sighed, but she didn't respond just turning to Percy who was on her other side.

oOo

Almost right after dinner we went into the other room to open presents, I got an assortment of things from a blue, purple and green scarf from Nana Molly to a set of new makeup brushes from Vic and even a new nail polish that made little swirls of color on your nail from Angie which hadn't been released in the store yet. By around 11 o'clock all were tired and we went home saying goodbyes to everyone and moved towards out rooms, eager for Christmas morning to come.

Dragging my feet, I picked out a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt and moved around, getting ready for bed right as my door creaked open right as I was pulling on my shirt. "Mari…" Albus called softly. "Oh, sorry," He murmured and I turned around to see his cheeks tinged with red, already in his flannel pants and t-shirt.

"It's alright," I smiled walking over and taking his hand, pulling him inside while shutting the door.

"I just came to say goodnight," He leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Stay with me," I smiled after he pulled away.

"I guess if you really want me to," He let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well if you don't want to," I smirked pushing him toward the door.

"Come on, you," He smiled and actually bent down picking me up bridal style. "I know you just want a foot warmer."

"Well I can't help it. My feet get cold," I giggled softly as he placed me on the bed. He quickly shut off the light just the moon providing a little light as he got under the covers.

"Bring it on," He let out a soft laugh as he reached over pulling my body next to his.

Giggling slightly I tangled my legs with his, placing my feet against his ankles as he turned on his side facing me. I folded up my arms between our chests, laying my head down on the pillow. Slowly his hand brushed over my cheek and through my hair as our eyes met.

"Mari," He whispered leaning down and kissing my forehead before moving back to his spot propping his head up on his hand. "I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile, but I haven't exactly worked up enough courage."

"It can't be that hard to say," I whispered back.

"It's not so much what I'm saying but how you'll react."

"Just tell me Albus," I smiled reaching up and brushing my hand over his cheek.

"I love you Mar," He spoke so softly that I barely heard and I watched the slight bit of fear go to his eyes. I could tell instantly that this was nothing like when Fred had said it. Fred's words were shallow, I'm sure he did love me in some way but nothing that would last forever, which might be why I never returned his words. But with Albus, I could see it, I could feel it. "You don't have…" He started and I pressed a finger over his lips.

"I love you too Albus," I whispered as butterflies erupted in my stomach. Quickly I moved my hand away as he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck pulling me in for a kiss that proved all of his feelings. I eagerly responded proving my own feelings, as that smoldering ember started growing brighter. A couple minutes later he pulled away and connected with my eyes, "was that really that hard?" I giggled and a small crooked smile came to his lips.

"Yes, yes it was very hard. You're quite scary for a small person," he murmured and I let out a small giggle.

"You're the first person I've ever said that to, in that way," I whispered more to myself than him.

"You never said it to…" He trailed off.

"No," I shook my head slightly.

"I've never said it to anyone either, just so you know" he smiled and I leaned up kissing his lips softly.

"Albus I was wondering if you feel weird or something about what Freddy and I had," I bit my lip and he let out a small sigh rolling onto his back. "Give me an honest answer."

"I'm not going to say that everything is fine, but it's not something that I can't deal with. It's just a little difficult, but you have to deal with more. It's just…"

"I know; I get that, which is why I'm asking. I get that it must be awkward for you and it's nothing compared to Paige, I can full out hate her if I want. You can't do that with Freddy, and the fact that I still talk and joke around with him must be difficult."

"It is sometimes," He nodded, "especially when I see you guys talking together, just the two of you."

"You know that we have no feelings, but friendship, for each other anymore, right? None what so ever."

"I try," he murmured, "and I don't want to, but it's difficult." Biting my lip I moved onto my back and it seemed like he was connected because he instantly leaned back up. "I would never ask you to give up your friendship; I do know that nothing has gone on between you since you broken up. I know that it's just that little voice at the back of my head, that little jealous voice that says 'he's kissed her…they've been together'."

"I love you Albus," I whispered. "With all my heart, you have it, and it's yours."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing that," He gave a true full smile and leaned down kissing my lips.

oOo

"Wake Up!" A loud shout woke me up. My eyes shot open and I took in a quick startled breath. Behind me, Albus let out a groan and I felt him both bury his face in between my neck and the pillow as his arm tightened around my waist.

"Wake up!" James yelled again and burst into the room, "Oh," he mumbled and I reached down grabbing the comforter and pulled it up over our heads, closing my own eyes and covering the half that I couldn't bury in the pillow with my arm. "What's going on here?" He muttered.

"We're sleeping," Albus sighed as I heard James walk closer.

"We were," I mumbled and felt the comforter being pulled away and quickly reached blindly for it, but he took away too fast.

"Oh, thank goodness," James breathed as the folded over comforter and sheet hit my feet.

"You didn't honestly think that we…" I gasped turning my head to him, opening my eyes and he got a sheepish look, "and you pulled down the covers."

I saw realization come to his eyes and he cringed, "not your best thought James," Albus admonished.

"Yeah," He nodded but recovered quickly, "but get up its Christmas!"

"Ok, ok," I sighed and Albus groaned but got up. Both waited as I grabbed a pair of old sweats just pulling them over my shorts.

As we walked in Dad and Hannah were already there and Lily was just walking back with a cup of something. Yawning, I sat down on the floor leaning against the bottom of the couch at her feet.

"Whose gonna pass them out?" Harry asked and James just jumped up being the one most awake but instead of handing them out he used his wand levitating them over to us. Soon enough we had everything passed out and everyone just tore into the presents, paper flying.

I had quickly gone through half of my presents most of it being clothing or jewelry, which I was more than happy with, when I came to a small silver wrapped box. Looking down I saw that it was from Albus and glanced over at him beside me seeing that he was watching.

Torturing him, I slowly ripped off the paper but he just waited patiently not falling for it. "Butthead," I muttered, making him chuckle softly. Shaking my head slightly, I pulled off the top revealing necklace with a small silver key that had a heart inside the circle on the top, on it. Looking closer I saw the inscription of 'Key to my Heart' written on it.

Looking over to him, he pulled something out from under the collar of his shirt; a silver charm that hung on a black cord. Scooting closer, he reached over he took the key and maneuvered the key into the front of the charm until it fit perfectly. Giving it a slight press the charm popped open and I looked over to see that inside was a picture of me.

I couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading on my face if I had wanted to, "this makes my present seem lame," I murmured.

"No, I love your present," He smiled and I looked down seeing it already on his wrist. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips and a camera flashed. Quickly we pulled away and looked over seeing Ginny there holding the camera.

Giggling, I pulled away along with him and closed the charm, "you better keep that close mister," I smirked and he grinned, putting it back on as I did the same to mine.


	73. Chapter 73

"Mari?" James asked, getting my attention as I set out my dress for the New Year's party tomorrow.

"Yup?" I asked and he walked in nervously fidgeting with a piece of paper.

"Lexi said yes," He smiled holding out the paper, "to the party that is."

"That's great James."

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you could do something for me…" He smiled

oOo

I smoothed out my floor length chiffon dress. It was by far one of my favorites: strapless and side draped over the bust portion down to my waist. It was a nice cream color with a black belt around the waist where the draping continued below until fading into a flowing skirt. Ginny had helped me put my hair up into an elegant bun and my eyes were nicely made up and smokey, while my lips were a natural pink color. As for jewelry I had on my new key necklace along with a black beaded necklace and ring with a large black rose on it which matched my stud earrings. The finished touch was the black peep toe heels which I was slipping on just as James came to the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" His nervousness was creeping up.

"It was your idea," I smiled walking over to him and putting my hands on his shoulder. "This will work, James," I shook his shoulders slightly.

"I hope so," He murmured.

"Well if it doesn't we've just got to come up with a different idea," I smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Albus chuckled and I rolled my eyes peeking around James.

"Just giving him a pep talk," I smiled and stepped around him as Albus' eyes went wide.

"Alright well I'm going to leave you two because it just got uncomfortable," James sighed.

"It will be fine James," I smiled and he nodded heading out the door.

"What will?" Albus asked when James was gone.

"You'll see," I smiled walking up and wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's a surprise."

"Ahh I see," He nodded getting a crooked smile before leaning down and kissing my lips softly. "Shall we get down there?"

"I guess."

He linked my fingers with his and I caught a glimpse of the leather bracelet that I had gotten him.

"You don't have to wear that, it's not very dressy," I whispered.

"I want to," He murmured kissing my temple and a smile broke out over my lips.

"Love you," I murmured as a blush broke over my cheeks.

"Love you too," He smiled.

oOo

The party had gone well, just like her letter had said Lexi showed up for the party in a beautiful dark blue dress, though I hadn't exactly seen her and James talking much.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked as I pulled away.

"It's time for the surprise," I smiled catching James eye and he nodded.

"I'll be right back," I smiled and leaned up kissing him quickly before making my way to the stage.

After the song the band was playing finished I walked up taking the mic which surprised a lot of people seeing as how only they, the band, James and me knew about this happening.

"Hello," I greeted getting everyone's attention, "a friend of mine asked me to sing a song for someone so here it goes." Looking back at the band the drummer counted off and it began.

…We're interrupted by the heat of the sun  
>Trying to prevent what's already begun<br>You're just a body  
>I can smell your skin<br>And when I feel it, you're wearing thin

But I've got a plan  
>Why don't you be the artist,<br>And make me out of clay?  
>Why don't you be the writer<br>And decide the words I say?  
>'Cause I'd rather pretend<br>I'll still be there at the end  
>Only it's too hard to ask,<br>Won't you try to help me…

I watched as James walked through the crowd towards Lexi who I smiled at while singing. She noticed me looking at her as I motioned for her to turn around just as James held out a white and pink rose. Unable to see her reaction I worried a little bit as people around them formed a circle.

She accepted the rose which is good but then handed it to someone which made me worry. That quickly faded as they moved towards the dance floor, both with wide smiles.

oOo

"Shush," I giggled as a group of us headed up the stairs.

"Alright we meet back down here in 10," Freddy prepped and we nodded and Rose and Dom headed into my room with me to change. I was just pulling on my jeans when there was a knock on the door. Quickly I wrapped my robe around my body.

"Yeah?" I whispered opening it to see James and Lexi.

"Can she borrow some clothes?" James smiled, though right now I doubted that he could stop.

"Of course, go get dressed," I scolded for running so late and let Lexi in. "Here," I led her over to my closet and clicked my tongue looking over the selection of jeans. "I think these will fit," I pulled them out.

"Thanks Mar," She whispered.

"It's just jeans," I giggled pulling out a long sleeved shirt and sweatshirt.

"Not for that," She rolled her eyes and I smiled looking over at her.

"You don't have to thank me for that, it was James' idea," I laughed slightly and pulled her into a hug. "Hurry and change the funs just about to begin."

oOo

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>Oh, oh<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it<br>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy rock n roll

On the verge of laughing I danced around the stage before hopping off and walking around…

You said hey, what's your name?

Acting it out I smirked and playfully gestured to myself pretending to dramatically swoon against Rose's shoulder…

It took one look and now we're not the same  
>Yeah, you said hey, and since that day<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
>Yeah<p>

And that's why I smile, it's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile

I avoided Albus specifically, ignoring him because I knew it would annoy him and held in a little giggled as I saw him cross his arms when I moved back up towards the stage. As I continued singing, I looked out on the dancing until I reached the end and looked right to Albus.

And that's why I smile, it's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile

The reason

The reason why I smile

Giving a playful curtsy I tossed the mic back to James and headed over towards Al.

"Did you like it?" I chirpped.

"I didn't like be ignored very much," He joked and quickly leaned down surprising me with a passionate kiss. My knees started turning to jelly and he seemed to notice because his arms wrapped around me, supporting my upper and lower back as he pressed us together. All too soon he pulled away and I was left dazed.

"W-woah," I stuttered lamely.

"That good huh," He replied with a very evident cocky tone.

Back from my daze I raised my eyebrows up at him, "I'd watch it if I were you."

"Alright, I'm sorry," He whispered giving a smile and kissed my forehead before I turned around watching the next person walk up for karaoke.

After one more turn up at the mic singing 'I Like To Dance' which had pumped up the group even more if possible. In between the people singing we had the music on so there was never a dull moment but the night had to come to an end so close to midnight we all gathered around the area on blankets to watch the fireworks.

"Mari," Albus whispered as I settled back in-between his legs leaning back into his chest.

"Yeah?" I smiled up at him.

"Happy one year anniversary," He smiled caressing my cheek and pressing his lips to mine softly. The crowd started counting down but I just left my lips on his as we moved in sync kissing into the New Year as Wizbangs erupted over us.


	74. Chapter 74

Christmas break was gone and we were back to school which was a joy, honestly, there's barely any sarcasm in that statement. We were set to start apparition lessons next week but this week had its own joy, Albus was turning seventeen.

"Happy Birthday," I smiled coming up behind him at the Slytherin table during breakfast. Before he could turn around I leaned down wrapping my arms around his neck and put my face beside his while handing him his present.

"I thought we agreed no presents," He smiled turning his head slightly to kiss me.

"No," I smiled pecking his lips, "we agreed not to buy anything, and I didn't, let's just say it's a new tradition."

He looked confused but took the plain white box as I stood. As he removed the ribbon I looked over seeing Martha, Marcy, and surprisingly Paige glaring at me. I guess she was a new part of their group, replacing Daisy who was smiling slightly watching Albus open his present beside Leo.

Albus pulled off the lid revealing miniature treacle tarts.

"Tradition," He smiled and nodded setting them down on the table and turning around to quickly wrap his arms around my waist pulling me down onto his lap. "I can live with this tradition."

Giggling I leaned in kissing his lips softly before he abruptly pulled away.

"Ow," Scorp yelped rubbing his hand.

"Mine," Albus commanded and put the lid back on the box.

"Isn't that sweet," I heard Paige mutter and Marcy snickered.

"Yeah I'd hate to see it end," Martha smiled and they all three got up walking out of the room

"I wonder what they're planning," I murmured glaring after them.

"They're not smart enough to plan something," Albus whispered into my ear kissing my cheek.

"Well don't eat anything they've been around," I warned, instantly thinking about the story of Ron getting a love potion in some chocolates.

"Like I would anyhow," He laughed

oOo

I let out a tiny yelp as I slipped on the ice as we walked out into the courtyard sometime after breakfast since it was Saturday.

"First step and she almost bites it," Scorp chuckled and I pushed him slightly.

"Shut it," I muttered while keeping my eyes on the ground. Suddenly the back of my neck felt frozen and I let out another yelp reaching up and wiping the snow off. The chuckle behind me told me who exactly did it and I whipped around narrowing my eyes at Albus. "You're going to regret that."

"Oh really?" He smirked as I flicked my wand and a whole wall of snow flew at him.

"Yup," I laughed and took off running with Scorp and Rose laughing.

"Mari!" He shouted with a little laugh as I took off down the hill. I heard him getting closer until he grabbed me and dragged us both to the ground but I noticed how he protectively wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't get hurt. Still giggling, I looking up at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Be careful, don't ruin your new watch," I smiled referring to the silver steel watch with a black face that Ginny and Harry had gotten him for his birthday. A section of the dial was cut away revealing the inner workings. The face was filled with every possible dial he would need from the normal watch to the days of the week.

"It's fine," he chuckled as he cradled me against his chest.

"Yeah, sorry to tell you but I'm not regretting this," I smirked.

"Hum I guess I'll just have to try harder," he put on a crooked grin and suddenly he started ticking my sides.

"Albus," I laughed out squirming, "ok, ok!"

"Regret it?" He asked daring me with his eyes.

"Never," I growled and squirmed ever more until I found his weak spot and pressed my lips to his along with my body. Instantly his hands stopped moving and I took advantage flipping him over to straddle his hips. "I win," I smirked and leaned down kissing him once more before getting up and starting to walk back up to the castle.

"I don't mind to lose like that," He whispered jogging up beside me and linking his fingers with mine. Smiling I unlinked our fingers and came up behind him jumping on his back. He had quickly caught on so he caught me with ease, moving his arms to support my legs.

"Thank you," I giggled and leaned forward kissing his cheek. He smiled and gave my legs a gentle squeeze as he walked up the hill to the courtyard. I had wondered slightly why Rose and Scorpius hadn't followed us but soon found out when we got up there and they were talking to Gracie.

"Hi," she chirped when she saw us and I noticed the small wrapped package in her hands. "Happy birthday Albus," she grinned holding it out. He let out a small sigh and let go of my legs and I hopped down.

"Thank you," He nodded taking the small box. A bit timidly he opened it and revealing a nice leather, male, coin purse.

"I hope you like it; I tried to think of something that everyone needs."

"That's very nice," he nodded but put the bag back into the box, "but I can't accept this, it must have cost a lot."

"No, hardly anything at all," she smiled shaking her head. He let out another small sigh and nodded putting the box in his coat pocket. "So how were you're breaks? Mine was good, we went to France. My aunt and uncle live there, my cousin actually goes to Beauxbatons."

"That nice," I smiled and her attention turned to me eagerly. "Umm my break was good too; we mostly stayed at the house."

"Yeah," Albus nodded.

"Oh," she looked a little let down like she was expecting some extravagant story. "Well that sounds nice. I was just asking Rose and Scorpius what you guys were planning on doing today."

"Umm… I don't know we don't usually plan our days out." Albus shrugged.

"But it's your birthday," She smiled up at him stepping forward so she was inches away. Curiously I looked down at her and wondered if she was really trying to flirt with him.

"We usually celebrate our birthdays together since they are only a month apart. Then we don't have to have two parties so close together."

"Yeah that's what we do with a lot of birthdays in our family," Rose nodded.

"Ohhhh," she drew out, "so when is the party going to be?" She asked and it clicked that she wanted to be invited.

"Actually that is what we should do today, go get permission from your Dad and McGonagall," Albus said. "I doubt James has yet since he and Lexi are back together."

"True," I nodded.

"Fantastic," Gracie smiled and started off towards the castle.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Scorpius asked not unkindly but jokingly and she stopped and turned.

"But professor Longbottom's office is inside," she frowned.

"Oh so much to learn," I smiled and started walking towards the greenhouses.

Silently we had all agreed to let her follow. It's not like she was that bad, she just wanted to get to know us, might as well let her have her fun.

"How do you know he's gonna be here?" Gracie asked.

"Because one, he's my dad and I know Hannah is in Godric's Hallow, two, he hates just sitting in his quarters, and three he's the Herbology professor." I said as we walked into the greenhouse. "Dad!" I shouted as we passed by his own private section. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gracie reach out to touch Dad's gigantic Mimbulus Mimbletonia. "Don't touch that," I warned, "unless you want to be sprayed with stinksap."

"Oh," she mumbled and jerked back her hand as Scorp and Albus chuckled slightly.

"Or that, watch out for that," I pointed to the Venomous Tentacula which was pretty far away but just wanted to make sure. "Dad!" I shouted again this time getting a mumbled response.

"Yup?" He asked carrying out a puffapod.

"We wanted to talk to you about the party," I said walking forward.

"Oh, alright let me just finish this and I'll be right out," He nodded and walked back to the room.

"What are you doing?" Gracie asked as I reached out to twirl my finger around a Flitterbloom tentacle.

"Playing with it," I smiled and motion for her to come over, "it's safe."

"But we learned about these last year," she stated confused.

"No, this isn't Devil's Snare it's called Flitterbloom. It's safe, just playful," She still looked doubtful so I grabbed her hand and touched it to a tentacle. "See…"

"Cool," she smiled looking a bit amazed. Behind us the other three were chuckling slightly and I walked back over to them leaning back against the table between Al and Rose.

"Alright," Dad said wiping his hands on the coat he had on which he wore when working. He looked over us and seemed a bit surprised to see Gracie.

"Hi, Professor Longbottom," she smiled turning away from the plant to face him.

"Hello Gracie," He gave a kind smile.

"So about the party," I drew back to the situation.

"How about we just go see McGonagall to discuss it together." We all nodded except Gracie who had no clue what was happening really.

After the discussion with McGonagall it was decided that we could have the party on the 21st of January and like always the curfew was extended to 12 for those in 5th year and up while all others had the normal weekend curfew of 10 pm.

"That is like so not fair," Gracie complained.

"Well when you're old enough you can have a party and stay up 'til then," Rose smiled.

A look of joy crossed over her face, "I can only hope," she gave a happy sigh.

"Hope?" I asked.

"Yeah, I doubt that this many people will come to a party for me."

"Gracie," Albus laughed slightly, "I don't think many of the people come to just celebrate our birthday. They come for a party."

"Yeah here in Hogwarts, unless it changes drastically, if you have a party they will come," Scorp added.

"And if it's a good party they'll come again," Rose laughed.

oOo

Excitement in the 6th year Defense against the dark arts classroom was at a high a couple days later because today we not only were getting a guest teacher but also because we were learning the patronus charm. We didn't know who the teacher was going to be though, rumors had been circulating, some more ridiculous than others. The most ridiculous was that Albus Dumbledore's portrait was going to do it which would be cool but totally idiotic because not only was he never a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but it would be a little weird for a portrait to do it.

This was the main talk of the room as we all settled into our seats, me beside Albus, and Rose and Scorpius in the desk in front of us. Class started in a couple minutes and instead of the normal bored silence it was alive with the murmurs until the door opened in the back. Quickly we all shut up and turned spotting the one and only Harry Potter. Slowly, Albus turned around and sunk back into his chair as the girls swooned and the boys opened their eyes in amazement. He didn't really seem to notice any of them but knowing Harry he was probably glad for the unaffected looks from, Me, Rose, Scorpius, Molly and Albus.

"Hello, class," He said getting up to the front. "Today we'll learn the patronus charm, and a couple of you might even get to see your own corporeal. It is primarily designed for defense against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses like delivering messages to others…"

oOo

We had moved into the dueling hall to practice lined up across the large space after he had shown us his own patronus.

"Now remember this has to be you're happiest memory, it has to be powerful, and once you get it hold it…" Harry said moving around the area. I had tried it tons of time before and thankfully the class was a double because my shields while good weren't a corporeal and I was going to get it this class along with Rose who already had her sea lion swimming around up in the air.

Letting out a sigh I tried to think of a memory where I was the happiest and closed my eyes scanning through them. Riding on the broom with Albus came to my mind but it really wasn't my happiest. Slowly my eye flicked open when I had it. It was last Christmas with everyone around the breakfast table including Dad and Hannah. Albus as leaned over kissing my cheek and James fed up with all our lovely dovey stuff as he put it flicked a serving spoon full of scrambled eggs as us, most of them hitting me because Albus had pulled away.

"James Sirius," Ginny scolded and I glared picking up the eggs on my plate.

"Mari Alice," Dad warned but it went ignored because I launch them most hitting his face starting a large food fight.

"Expecto patronum," I almost spoke and the normal shield didn't appear now a four legged creature started forming on the ground, the first thing I thought of was a dog but looking closer I realized that it was a silvery wolf.

"Excellent, Mari," Harry cheered coming by and clapping me on the back. Smiling I kept concentration examining it. It didn't do anything like Rose's was, swimming around, it just stood there almost protectively in front of me. I was almost tempted to reach down and pet it but didn't.

By the end of the class Albus and Scorpius had gotten theirs down to turning out to be an eagle and hawk respectively. A couple of other people had also gotten their corporeal but we were a select few in the class that had gotten it, though all others had at least a shield.


	75. Chapter 75

"If it's my 17th birthday party I'm going to dress up," I declared searching through the racks of clothing. "Something unlike anything else I've worn."

"Well that might be difficult," Laine joked.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," I stuck my tongue out at her.

We all were searching through Hogsmeade the weekend before to find outfits for the party. It was proving to be quite difficult though because I wanted something sexy but not provocative. I wanted to feel like the 17 year old I would be in about three weeks.

"I can't believe that we're all turning of age," Ashley smiled. "Soon we're going to be out of here and off to adulthood." You could hear her choking up slightly.

"Awe Ash," Liane cooed wrapping her friend in a one armed hug. "It's not like we're going to just abandon each other."

"Sureeee," Ash frowned. "I mean you and Laine are twins. You're always going to be together and then Rose and Mari are just as close as sisters. I'm the odd one out."

"Ashley Jane Towler do you honestly believe that?" Rose scolded as we all stared at her dumbfounded.

"Well you came here together and leave together," She explained, "I didn't come here with you guys."

"For someone so smart you sure come up with some dumb ideas," Laine sighed as we walked over standing around her.

"I agree," I smirked. "You honestly think we'll just leave you?"

"Well it made sense in my mind," She gave a weak smile.

"You nutter," Liane smiled and brought her into a hug, "we would never let you go."

"Yeah you need my cynical butt," Laine smiled.

"And my overbearing, cranky one" Rose grinned.

"Don't forget my aggressive, clumsy one," I piped up throwing my arms over Rose and Laine's shoulder. "And face it we need the two of you…you cheerful, hyper, peppy girls to balance out us." I smirked.

"I guess," She replied but knew it was true.

"Good," I clapped my hands together spotting a white dress, "now that, that is settled I think I'll try this on."

oOo

The night of the party I slipped into the dress that had caught my eye in the store. It was a white strapless bandage dress with a sweetheart neckline, but what made it special is the black mesh.

Connecting to the top was black mesh that formed a tank top type neckline then had two wedge shaped cutouts which were covered by the same mesh. The upper insert started probably about 4 or 5 centimeters below my bust and probably about 5 centimeters wide then right below was a second one. For shoes I had actually opted for a pair of black, sling back, peep toes with a moderate heel. Though along with my dress my hair and makeup are the favorite, that includes my finger and toe nails. For my hair I had added a few streaks of dark, dark red that you could barely see until I stepped into the light along with pulling it into a loose high ponytail. My finger and toenails had a layer of polish that started white at the tip then slowly darkened to black at the base. Then my makeup started with a winged eye, and long eyelashes then ended with a sultry red lipstick that wouldn't come off all night.

"You are going to knock Albus' socks off," Dom smirked as we got ready to head down to the room of requirement.

"If I don't I'm gonna be pissed," I muttered biting my lip. Swallowing I looked back at the girls, all nine of them, "well lets go." I let out a nervous laugh, the butterflies having erupted in my stomach a long time ago and hadn't let up since, though I wasn't sure why.

The Gryffindor common room was mostly filled with younger years so I didn't really have to worry about that but as we stepped out into the hall I let out a shaky breath. "What's the deal Mar?" Rose smiled linking her arm with mine as we started leading the group somehow.

"Just nervous I guess," I whispered. "I've never worn something this…well…sexy I guess and I'm a bit self conscious."

"You look fantastic," She grinned, "don't even worry about that."

Her words settled my stomach a bit and I smiled as we walked towards the party, our heels clicking on the stone and I could help but notice how much we've grown over the years. No longer was I wearing flats and a cute skirt. No, now I was in a skin tight dress that showed off my mature curves and heels that showed off my lean legs.

As we turned the corner once again I felt like we should have theme music. Rose reached over and hooked our elbows, while giving a smile though I don't know if it was for reassurance or if it was to make sure I wouldn't fall. Either way I was thankful.

All eleven pairs of eyes turned to us but I only locked onto one bright green pair. He looked amazingly sexy in a pair of converse, grey jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first couple buttons undone. He had topped it all off with a black vest and I noticed his watch, my bracelet and the chain of the necklace the lock portion hidden behind his shirt. Then he of course also had on his rectangular, black framed glasses and a crooked smile, topping it all off.

I watched as his eyes drifted down to my feet and then back up and the smile only grew. As soon as we were close enough he took a step forwards brought me in for a kiss. His hands pulled me close and I noted how I could feel his fingers particularly well through the mesh on the side of the dress.

"Ahem," James coughed and we pulled apart, "you guys know the deal."

"No, what deal I didn't agree to a deal," I smirked and he just rolled his eyes and went inside everyone following him.

"Why do the birthday people always have to wait out here again?" I muttered and glanced up at him to see that he was just staring at me. "Stop that," I blushed, my cheeks probably turning the same shade as my lips.

"I don't think I can," He murmured and leaned down against placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

"And why is that?" I whispered when he pulled away.

"You look amazing, Mari," He murmured, "beyond sexy."

"We better head in," I smiled moving towards the door. I felt his hands moved to my sides as he stood behind me and the door appeared.

"I'm keeping you close tonight," He murmured, seconds before the door opened to reveal the club type décor as he kissed my cheek.

oOo

The song Give Me Your Hand pumped through the room and Albus was pressed up against my back as we moved to the music. His hands roamed over my sides until resting on my hips to control my movements. Raising my arms up, I hooked one hand around the back of his neck moving us even closer.

The strobe lights flashing made every ones smooth movements look choppy as they blinked but as he turned me around I wasn't even paying attention to them let alone the music. I felt one of his hands slide down pressing me closer so I was almost straddling one of his legs before moving down lower to my bare thigh. I kept one hand hooked around the back of his neck as I leaned back slightly and he leaned down supporting my back as he kissed the hallow of my neck.

I felt a soft moan escape my lips surprising me and I quickly jerked back up and away bumping into a couple of people since we were packed on the floor like sardines. We definitely needed to take a break from dancing like this or we'd end up doing something not appropriate for this party. He looked confused as I took his hand and led him off the floor.

"What's the matter?" He asked once we were outside of the sound barrier surrounding the dance floor which took up over half the room. We could still hear the music out here but it wasn't quite as loud.

"I needed a break before, well, something happened," I murmured the last part and he got a cocky grin.

"Did that turn you on?" He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to my neck sucking slightly.

"Albus," I warned as my eyes struggled to stay open and my knees weakened.

"Answer first," he teased.

"Yes," I breathed out and he placed another kiss but a gentle sweet one.

"Me too," He smiled pulling away and I felt a blush come to my cheeks tingeing them red on top of the flush I already had from the dancing. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked thankfully changing the subject.

"Please," I gave him a sweet smile and he nodded leaning down kissing my lips sweetly before walking away.

I hopped up on the stools for the tables placed around the room.

"Hi!" Gracie chirped popping out of nowhere; I knew she was here after all we couldn't really tell her that she couldn't come after seeing all our plans.

"Hey," I smiled taking in her outfit which seemed a little old for a 2nd year. It consisted of dark makeup, a tight skirt and tank but thankfully flats, probably because she didn't own any heels but still. "How do you like the party so far? You brought some of your friends right?" I asked not wanting her to feel alone, Roxie and Lucy were around her age being one year older but we told her to bring some friends anyhow.

"Oh yeah they're having a blast, oh let me go get them," She beamed and raced off towards the floor. She quickly emerged with 2 girls both dressed in similar fashion to her but in a bit more age appropriate dresses. "Tinsley and Moira this is Mari Longbottom," she introduced and they both looked awed which made it a bit awkward.

"Hey," I smiled and gave a little wave sliding off the stool just as Albus walked back over holding cups. He looked at the three girls his eyes widening a bit. "Al this is Tinsley and Moira, Gracie's friends."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled politely but a bit forced. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's amazing; it's the first time we've actually hung out with older students." Tinsley replied in a slightly dreamy voice as she looked up at Albus.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it," He nodded and I continued to drink avoiding the conversation.

"So why aren't you dancing?" Gracie asked.

"Just needed a break," I smiled, "needed a drink," I pointed to the glass.

"Well why don't you dance with us Albus," she smiled and I saw the panic cross his face briefly.

"I need a break too, don't want to get worn out before the nights even started."

"Oh that is so true," Moira smiled and then quickly took a seat at the table I had been sitting at. The other two caught on and took seats. Albus discreetly looked down at his watch probably checking to see how much time they had left before curfew when Rose and Scorp came over.

"Hey party poopers," Rose remarked before taking in the three girls. "And second years," she added looking at Albus and I.

"We're all just taking a break," Gracie smiled.

"All?" Scorp murmured and Albus gave him a pointed look. "Oh," he nodded as All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter came on.

"Come on Mari," Rose smirked and pulled me back onto the floor to hop and dance around to the music.

"They're going to kill us for that," I shouted to her with a wide smile.

"No they love us to much," She smirked and we both let out a laugh looking over at the boys.

I was still looking at them when I felt hands go to my hips and whipped around seeing Owen my first 'boyfriend' and James' roommate.

"Hello, Mari," He gave a cocky grin but it annoyed me more than the fact that he was touching me.

"Hi?" I questioned as he kept his hands on my hips but I noticed them moving higher.

"I just thought I'd get a dance?" He pulled me closer to his body and I pushed against his chest as I caught the smell of fire whiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" I glared.

"Shush," he winked, "ya know I shouldn't have done that. If I could have imagined how you'd turn out…" At that he trailed off and his hands roamed up and down as his eyes scanned over my chest. It was almost beyond disgusting seeing as how his Ravenclaw girlfriend had just broken up with him, but I guess I could see why he was also acting this way which is why I was going to be nice about this.

"Owen, please let go," I let out an aggravated sigh pushing against his chest. "You're drunk and I really don't feel like dealing with this at my own party."

"Come on, baby," He smirked.

"Call me baby one more time and you're going to be crying like one," I glared and pushed harder against his chest which only made him pull me in closer.

"Oh and if I only knew how feisty you would be I totally would have kept you around," He remarked and I curled my hands into fists.

"Owen, I'm going to ask you one more time to let go," I glared.

"Well I'm not," Albus growled and grabbed my waist while pushing back Owen. "You stay away from her."

"He needs to leave," I commented, "He's been drinking."

Albus just nodded and moved forward to grab his shoulders to push him out but Owen swung. Albus quickly dodged it and amazingly I, who was right beside Al, did too. Albus immediately pulled out his wand and put him in a full body bind, quickly I grabbed the collar of his shirt so he wouldn't fall down.

"Why didn't you just let him go," Albus huffed.

"Let's just get him somewhere," I sighed taking out my own wand and levitating him out of the crowd who had been watching semi-closely.

Not really caring much where I put him down in a corner away from everyone. As I sat him down and removed the body bind on him I expected him to be a little more relaxed but nope, he moved forward pushing me back. I stumbled back but Al's arm wrapped around my waist.

Looking up I saw the anger build in his eyes as his fists balled up.

"Just get him out," I turned placing hands on his chest. Nodding he pulled away and I noticed Scorpius start to walk over. Quickly enough he was out of the room along with them.

"He's pissed," I muttered to Rose as she joined me at the table I had sat down at.

"I'd imagine so," She said with a dramatic huff. "Stupid boys, I tried to tell him that you'd handle it without making a scene but he busted in now everyone knows about it."

"Great," I muttered referring to the fact that he was watching the whole thing and imagining what it might have looked like.

A couple minutes later the two boys appeared and Rose disappeared as Albus walked over. I could see the anger in his eyes and quickly prepared myself.

"Lay it on me," I demanded.

"What?" He replied but it held an edge. I just sat patiently waiting for it and he let out a huff, "why didn't you hex him or something."

"Because I didn't want to cause a scene, I would have if it hadn't stopped soon. No actually I was going to punch him but it would have had the same effect, but anyhow…" I commented with a straight face.

"Well I would have thought his hands all over you was enough to illicit some response."

"I did respond I just didn't make a huge show of it," I glared.

"You didn't make any show of it," He glared right back.

"Albus Potter do you want me to hex you? If I had wanted him to be that close then I would have just danced with him, and you heard what I said, so don't you dare," Getting up, I walked right up in front of him.

"Why can't you just hex someone anymore? The old Mari would have immediately hexed him for even touching her."

"The old Mari would have gotten into…what? Would that have made 4 fights tonight? You, Albus, need to trust me."

"I do trust you, I know you were dealing with it. I just didn't like him touching you for that long." He admitted but still with a slight glare until something clicked in his mind, "Four?"

"The second years so obviously flirting with you, especially Gracie," I explained in a calm tone. "Do you honestly want the person that fought almost every day and constantly got hurt with a hex?" I smirked.

"No, I guess not," He let out a defeated sigh rolling his eyes.

"Good," I smiled and his arms wrapped around my waist pressing our bodies together. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to my height just as my fingers tangled up into his hair.

"I knew I should have kept close to you tonight," He gave a small crooked grin.

"Well we have the rest of the night," I smirked and gently pulled his head down pressing my lips to his. His hands smoothed over my lower back to my sides.

oOo

That night Albus and I once again waited for everyone to leave before stepping out and transforming the club into a bedroom and sitting area. I had moved into the bathroom and cleaned off all my makeup and let down my hair along with changing into the shorts and t-shirt the room provided. When I stepped out of the room I was glad to see my glasses sitting on the table beside the bed and quickly slipped them on as I climbed up into the comfortable bed beside Albus.

"You know," He started pulling me onto his lap as he lean back against the head board.

"What," I smiled leaning back into his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'll admit I loved the way you looked tonight, more than loved it actually, but this is my favorite," He whispered the last part leaning down and kissing my temple. "Close your eyes," He smiled and slipped out of the bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a surprise, Love," He leaned in kissing my lips softly. I felt my stomach flip when he called me love, it was the first time he had.

Sighing slightly I did as he instructed closing my eyes. I could see the lights dim through my eyelids and him shuffling around. Suddenly he grabbed me and lifted me out of the bed. Slowly he let me down and made sure my feet were planted firmly on the ground before moving away.

"Ok, open," he whispered and I obeyed as soft acoustic music filled the room. Quickly I saw why the light had dimmed and it was because the only light in the room was coming from various white candles throughout the room; there had to be over fifty. "Dance with me," He smiled as I Will Follow You into the Dark came on and took my hand twirling me once before pulling me in to slow dance.

"You're amazing," I murmured laying my head against his chest.

"Only because of you, Love," He whispered and I felt my heart almost explode from happiness.


	76. Chapter 76

"I'm and adult!" I shouted waking up the other girls in the dorm as I shot out of bed the morning of the sixth.

"Then grow up," Laine complained.

"Just because I'm becoming an adult doesn't mean I have to grow up cranky pants," I stuck my tongue out at her and dodged her pillow before throwing it back. "And I'm excited so hush it's not my fault my birthday falls on a Monday this year."

She let out a loud groan and I headed into the showers turning the music up a tiny bit louder than necessary.

Rose quickly followed in laughing, "She's plotting your murder."

"You'd miss me," I shouted and heard another groan along with laughter.

oOo

I still had in the red streaks from the party so today I left my hair down and curled slightly with my bangs, which were getting a bit long brushing over my eyes. I rushed around, putting on black lace tights and a pair of black oxfords with my winter uniform along with my key necklace, black flower studs and my double finger ring which I had worn to the party before jumping up on my bed to open my present while the others got ready. Not long after opening the scarf from Nana Weasley we started off down to the Great Hall where I was practically skipping when we made it to the door but was quickly stopped when Daisy stepped up.

"I just wanted to warn you, Marcy and Martha were talking about giving you some present last night. I don't personally like you much." She glanced over at Rose, "but I've gotten over this and just thought this might make amends."

Glancing over to Rose, I shrugged it off slightly and just went along with it because not much could bring me down right now. "Thanks Daisy," I murmured slightly and she nodded before heading out into the castle.

"You didn't open anything from them…"Ashley asked.

"No," I bit my lip, "they've done something." Looking around the Great Hall I noticed someone very important missing. "If Marcy is involved so is Albus, so where is he?"

"Scorp's not here either," Rose sighed.

"I'll see you guys later, since I doubt you want to come down to the dungeons with us," I smiled and the three shook their heads.

"Happy birthday," Laine smirked.

"Yeah," I scoffed and let out a slight laugh.

Rose and I continued down to the dungeons and the only thing that I could think they would think of is a love potions. "They aren't that clever," I sighed as Rose and I went over the ideas, "I bet it is."

"Well then this should be fun," Rose laughed.

"Tons," I smiled and said the pass word to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh," Leo's eye widened as we met him in the corridor to the dorm. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"Why?" I sighed, threatening an eye roll.

"They're kind of busy," He looked nervous and I just stepped around him narrowing my eyes. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for something I really didn't want to see and unlocked the door with my wand. Quickly enough my eyes caught Marcy on top of Albus, his shirt was off and he was anything be pushing her away.

"Now Albus, I sure hope this isn't my present?" I asked, putting a faux sweetness in my voic.

"Get out of here," He muttered and I heard Rose huff slightly as she pulled back the curtains on Scorp's bed.

"Rosie, I think they forgot their surprises for the girls," I said quickly forming a plan in my mind.

"Yeah, it appears that they have," She played along.

"What surprises?" Scorp asked.

"Well I can't tell you here you'll have to come out in the hall with us," I smiled and it seemed to catch they're attention.

"Come on, you don't want to ruin the surprise for them," Rose smiled.

"Wait no," Marcy pressed on his chest.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," He kissed her again. I cringed slightly as my heart tugged and caught Scorpius did the same before they followed us out into the corridor.

"Alright what is it?" Scorpius sighed and I saw the hurt on Rose's face.

"You have a party planned for them, dorks," I quickly improvised, "a private party. You were supposed to meet us at the potions class to go over the decorations with us."

It was a horrible plan but somehow in their lovey dovey phase they believed us and followed us around and into the potions classroom. "Why don't I remember a party?" Albus questioned as he narrowed his eyes to me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrugged, "just sit down so we can get this over with."

Both gave the other questioning looks, but once again went along with it and turned around. As they sat down at the table with their backs to us, Rose and I simultaneously, and without a single bit of hesitation knocked them out, letting their heads bang down on the table.

"Hate potion?" I asked and Rose nodded going to the ingredients cabinet.

"What are you two doing?" The strict voice which I had been hoping we wouldn't run into sounded from behind me. Instantly my movements around the table stopped and Rose popped her head out from the closet, meeting my wide eyed look with her own.

"Umm…" I muttered as I turned around from heating up the cauldron. "Well, ok, this is going seem hard to believe but I swear it's all true…" I started telling her the story with Rose.

"An antidote will work better," She sighed and quickly set to work, "you two get to the Great Hall they'll be up there soon."

"Thank you Professor," Rose and I both nodded and set off towards the hall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Rose, "they did it to Scorpius too because of me."

"No, they would have done it anyhow, sorry to tell you this Mari but you aren't the only one they hate."

"True," I smiled as we linked arms.

"I think you're birthday is about to get a lot better," Rose smirked pointing to the two girls. "One time for the old days?"

"Oh yes," I smiled and we both drew our wands. "Hey Marcy!" I shouted and she flipped around along with Martha.

"Have you seen our new boyfriends?" She smiled.

"Yeah we have some business to finish," Martha smirked looking at Rose.

"Now, you see, we've got a problem with that," Rose called raising her wand and I did the same.

Silently I raised Marcy up in the air using levicorpus and muttered the langlock curse, "No this is a present," I smirked. "Next year you don't have to plan some big elaborate thing for me to make a fool of yourself. Just let me do it."

"Ah, ah," Rose tsked as Martha raised her wand, "it's me who has a problem with you."

Marcy tried desperately to keep her skirt around the legs as she attempted to cast a silent curse which I knew she couldn't do from having classes with her. I watched as Rose hit Martha with a silent pimple jinx and let out a tiny laugh as she shrieked.

Giving a frustrated grunt, Marcy struggled around which only made me laugh. Unable to help it I let her down because I actually was starting to feel a bit sorry, but not too much. "Avis," I whispered and Rose did the same. "Oppugno," we both said and the birds flew to their targets who had no clue what to do but just run. Finally when they were all the way at the end I vanished the birds and so unlike my old self glanced over to Rose, signaling for her to do the same.

"But…" She huffed and I raised an eyebrow. Letting out a groan she wave her wand and said the incantation with a groan, effectively silencing the shrieks.

"I have to say I enjoyed that," I giggled after a few moments of just basking in the feeling.

"I do have to agree," Rose laughed and we linked arms again continuing to the Great Hall. Once there we sat down at the Gryffindor table and I received Happy Birthdays from around us.

"So did you figure out what was going on?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah what are they planning?" Liane prodded excited.

"Oh, nothing anymore," I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll mess with us for awhile," Rose giggled as she took a bite of corn flakes.

"Hey bro, what's the matter" James' concerned voice, a couple people down, caught my attention and I looked up seeing both Al and Scorp walking towards us with a mixture of pain, sadness, and embarrassment written on his face.

"Nothing," He muttered and raising my eyebrows I turned back to my breakfast just as Rose got up to drag Scorpius out of the hall. Taking her spot was the somber Albus.

"Toast?" I asked holding it out to him and he shook his head no. "Shouldn't you be telling me something?" I smirked taking a bite out of the slice.

"Sorry," He said sincerely.

"Nope, I don't think that it, though it's much appreciated," I smiled after that he looked truly confused along with all those around us. "Crap," I muttered making up an excuse to get out of the hall, "I forgot my quill want to come get it with me?" He nodded and I waved goodbye to everyone as we exited.

I noticed that he didn't link his fingers with mine as we walked out so I reached over doing it. But, once we were out of the crowded hall I stopped pulling gently on his hand.

"You still haven't told me," I gave a small smirk looking up at him.

"I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry," He frowned.

"How about a happy birthday," I grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Love," He whispered, and my smile only grew because I had figured out that he only called me love when it was a private, sincere, moment between us. When he wanted to show his feelings for me, it was special.

"Thank you," I whispered and leaned up, signaling that I wanted a kiss. He complied but it was just a peck before he pulled away. Letting out a small sigh I looked up at him as my arms wrapped around his middle. "I'm not going to ask what's wrong because I know what's wrong, so just tell me."

"I feel horrible," You could hear the pain in his voice, "I betrayed you."

"No you didn't, it was a potion. Though I did tell you not to eat anything she gave you." I gave him a kind smile reaching up and caressing his cheek.

"I didn't," He muttered.

"Well then she must have given it to you guys some other way," I smiled. "It doesn't really matter, it's over now."

"I just, I feel horrible…" He frowned and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Albus," I whispered and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Mari," He kissed my forehead and I tipped my head up.

"Can I get a real kiss now?" I smiled and he pulled back slightly taking my chin with one of his hands before pressing a small, smiling kiss against my lips.

"Better?" He asked when we pulled away.

"Much," I giggled.

"So what about them?" He asked and I knew he meant Marcy and Martha.

"Oh Rose and I took care of that," I smirked lifting up one of his hands and spinning out of his embrace.

"What did you do?" He laughed.

"Nothing much," I laughed holding out my hand for him to take. "I'm not very hungry are you?"

"Nope," He shook his head and we started walking around.

Just then a frustrated shout escaped one of the corridors, and we exchanged a look before following. As we turned the corner we saw Martha, Marcy and Paige.

"Did you not give them it?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Martha said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Scorp peaking around an alcove down the corridor. Behind me Albus wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back around the corner to spy.

"Good so they'll be ours for at least 24 hours, we can keep it going if we put more into their drinks tonight," She grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Mari," Marcy sneered viciously. "After that embarrassment she deserves this even more."

"You two should get to the hospital wing, get those scratches and stuff worked out," Paige said.

"No we're going to use them for our better," Marcy started. "We're going to tell Albus and Scorpius that they attacked us and in a rage they'll curse them back."

"Oh that's a good idea," she nodded.

"I wonder what happened after they left the dorm though," Marcy sighed.

"I don't know but since they weren't with those two when they attacked I'm guessing they ditched them, especially since they were that mad," Martha said.

"Why didn't you two stay in the dorm again," Paige asked with an annoyed edge.

"We wanted to tell you how well it worked," Martha huffed.

"Well let's get to the Great Hall see if they are there and if they aren't we'll eventually see them in Potions." Quickly we ducked into a hiding spot as they passed then came back out.

"You've got to get to Care of Magical Creatures," Albus said looking down at his watch.

"Alright," I sighed. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Probably meet up with Rose and Scorp," He shrugged.

"See you in Potions then," I winked before walking away.

oOo

"Ok," Rose prepped me quickly for their plan. "Just walk in like it's nothing and sit at our normal seats."

"Got it," I nodded and we entered the class. It was then that I saw why she had told me to be normal. The boys were sitting at a table with the two girls. Around the class there were murmurs of what was going on since that had never happened. Since our first day in Potions they had sat with us.

I got Happy Birthday's from people around us that hadn't caught me at breakfast when we sat down and I thanked them, but out of the corner of my eye I watched as Marcy and Martha started whispering to the boys. They looked directly at us for a long moment then got up and turned to us. Both took the two or so steps over to us pressing their hands to the table and getting a pretty good idea what was happening I just raised my eyebrows up at Albus.

"Did you two duel with Marcy and Martha," Scorpius asked putting on a fake glare and the whispers from those around us increased.

"Well, it wasn't really a duel, right Mari," She shrugged.

"Yeah it was more us embarrassing them since their skills are just so subpar," I put on an obviously fake pout and shook my head.

"So, you caused all those scratches?" Albus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well technically the birds did," I emphasized.

"See I told you," Marcy whined. "They attacked us."

"Well you did try to ruin her birthday," Albus commented and I looked up in his eyes as he moved forward.

As he leaned in I caught the gist of what he wanted and tilted my head up meeting his lips. "Good job babe," I heard Scorpius say. I smiled against Albus' lips as a small shriek was heard.

"Oh good," Professor Anthis said and we pulled apart to see her standing at the door. "Marcy, Martha, and you four, you are all needed at the Headmistress' quarters immediately."

Grimacing I picked up my bag and we all walked out the door. "This isn't gonna be fun," I frowned.

"This is your entire fault," Marcy complained and the Albus, Rose and I let out scoffs.

"Are you bloody serious," Scorp rounded on her with an angry scoff. "This is all you three's fault."

"Come on, Scorp," Rose sighed and pulled on his arm as we just continued walking towards the McGonagall's office. Albus had to help slightly, pushing him forward and I had quickly found out that while Albus had been embarrassed about the whole thing and a bit angry. Scorpius was pissed and just a bit embarrassed.

"Grandescunt aucta labore," I said once we got there using the password Anthis had given me.

"What the hell does the mean," Martha muttered from behind us.

"Do you even pay remote attention in any classes," Rose rolled her eyes as we stepped on the stairs as they went up.

Just as Albus was about to knock, the door opened revealing McGonagall sitting there at her desk. "Come in," She gave us the normal stern look and she flicked her wand making chairs for all of us appear. "I've heard some disturbing things this morning involving all of you." Her eyes flicked around and I let out a small yelp as the chairs switched around pairing, Rose and I, Scorpius and Albus, and Marcy and Martha. "How about we start with you two?" She looked at Rose and I.

"Now I've heard that you two were attacking Miss. Vaisey and Miss. Nott." Her stern eyes flicked to mine and I noted the slight disappointment in them. Marcy started to open her big mouth, but McGonagall held up her hand, "I will get to you later, Miss. Vaisey."

"That is technically true, Headmistress," Rose murmured and I nodded my head. Over the years we had learned that lying to McGonagall was useless, she knew what happened anyway.

"I see," She pursed her lips looking over at the clear marks on the other two girls. "Would you mind explaining why?"

"We were angry because they used Scorpius and Albus," I supplied. "Though, I would have to say that it was for revenge, too."

"That brings me to you two," She turned her eyes to the other girls. "Mind explaining what happened."

"They attacked us because they're boyfriends cheated on them with us," Martha said with fake innocence pouring out of her sweet smile. "They walked in on it and while I'm sorry it had to come out this way…"

"Miss. Nott," McGonagall interrupted, "I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. Now you both have one more chance to tell the truth."

"It was a love potion," Marcy cracked. "Paige thought of it, she had us sneak the potion and snuck it in their drinks at dinner." At that her eyes turned to Scorpius and Albus.

"We honestly don't know how we got it," Albus explained. "I just remember it happening in the morning and then Mari and Rose took us to the potions room."

"Alright well Miss. Vaisey and Miss. Nott I hope you're stunt was worth 50 points each and a month's worth of detention." McGonagall frowned.

"As for you two," She turned to Rose and I, "20 points each and a week's worth of detention."

"Yes ma'am," Rose and I responded knowing that it was totally worth it.

"That is so not fair," Marcy shrieked.

"Would you like to make it two months," She reprimanded, "also you can expect to see your friend in detention also."

After looking over us once more with her stern features she let out a small sigh and flicked her wand opening the doors, "You may return to your class."

"This is so unfair," Marcy complained once we were walking down the stairs back to potions.

"She's using special treatment because they're Gryffindors," Martha sneered.

"Do you two even realize what you did?" Albus let out a humorless laugh. "Is this just some big game to you?"

"They did nothing more than what you've done to them countless times," Scorpius joined in. "Though they can actually duel while you two are total idiots that couldn't hit something with a spell two feet away."

"Hey!" Martha glared.

"No!" He turned looking back to them. "You don't get to defend yourselves; this was all one big joke for you. Did you honestly think that you could keep us drugged from the rest of our lives?"

"Did you think that we would be fine with it after? You two have absolutely no chance with us, you had none before and you really have no chance now." Albus commented in a totally calm voice looking back at them. "You can pass that on to Paige, too."

With that the four of us continued walking without any trouble from them. The day wasn't even half over and already my 17th birthday had been one of the best.


	77. Chapter 77

"This year we haven't had many chances but this will be our best performance," Bridget said during our choir practice a couple weeks before the war memorial. "Mari, I'd like for you to do this solo, and not only because you have a relation to the war but also because I think this song will suit you nicely."

"Alright," I nodded and smiled, "thanks."

"You're welcome, now this isn't going to be the typical sad song that is always done. It's going to be a risk but I believe it will pay off especially when it's done right. This year we are going to remind them why everyone lost their lives. That it was for a good reason, and that they won't just be remembered with some sappy sad song."

oOo

I stood behind the curtain, jumping up and down slightly to get out my nerves. This year instead of the normal black dresses, all the girls had on moderate white dresses which had a square neckline which was mimicked in back with wide sleeveless straps. The pleated a-line skirt was conservative hitting a couple inches above the knee flaring out slightly. The boys had on normal dress pants and white button down with black ties, the usual attire but how much can that change.

The whole choir was already up on stage and Bridget was introducing up explaining our song choice.

"This year we decided not to mourn the ones that had passed away. This year we decided to remind everyone why they had lost their lives. To remember why they risked their lives for the people around them and also for us the next generation and generations that come after us. We hope that you can enjoy it and find the meaning that we've found over learning this song."

I heard the music start and heard the gasps as the video screen above the choir flickered on playing old pictures which we had gathered. The first happened to be the first Order of the Phoenix.

Stepping out on the completely opposite side of the stage I started singing, walking slowly over to the choir.

A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<br>This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian,  
>The martyr, the victim,<br>This is war.

I held the microphone closer moving faster as the music built.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
>The moment to live and the moment to die,<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
>To fight, to fight, to fight! <p>

As I belted out the powerful words I bent over slightly as the choir started singing the chorus with me.

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world!

Moving on my own again I walked out to the people moving up and center aisle as most people just watched the slide show tears showing in some eyes already.

A warning to the prophet,  
>The liar, the honest,<br>This is war.

To the leader, the pariah,  
>The victor, the messiah,<br>This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
>The moment to live and the moment to die,<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
>To fight, to fight, to fight!<p>

Jogging up to the stage I got up near the choir just as the chorus stared again and we all sang together.

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world!<p>

Quickly Bridget and Emmett made room in-between them and I stood directly in the middle of the front row singing alone and we brought out our wands.

I do believe in the light  
>Raise your wands into the sky<p>

Slowly we all pointed them up at the sky with steady white lights shining.

The fight is done, the war is won  
>Lift your wands toward the sun<p>

I watched as wands were slowly rising starting with Harry, Ron and Hermiones. As the choir sang softly echoing behind me until we all joined for the chorus.

Toward the sun  
>Toward the sun<br>Toward the sun  
>The war is won<p>

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world! <p>

Slowly we all moved off the stage walking up the aisle singing together before turning around and a live picture of memorial filled the screen with the crowd and us holding up our wands as the song finished.

A brave new world  
>The war is won<br>The war is won  
>A brave new world<p>

Bringing down the microphone I let out a shaky breath and was surprised with all the attendees started applauding and I don't mean, nice, that was good, applauding I mean concert level. Though just like we rehearsed we quickly dispersed heading towards our assigned seating. I quickly took my spot in-between Hugo and Xander. Both quickly wrapped me in brotherly type hugs as they Golden Trio headed up on stage.

Harry stood there for a few seconds still staring at the last picture on the screen of everyone here with their arm raised before turning to us. "They choir has shown us something very important here today. They've shown us that we shouldn't forget why all these people," he gestured over to the side were the empty chairs stood, "aren't here. As time goes on we tend to forget why and only mourn the loses. These people a couple I know in particular would hex us or worse if they knew we were crying over them today instead of celebrating they're lives. There are certainly reasons to mourn why they are gone, but let us not remember them as empty chairs but as these pictures shown today, where they are smiling and laughing."

oOo

Moving over to the chairs I created a small bouquet of flowers and placed it on my grandparents chair as arms wrapped around my shoulder.

"You were fantastic," Albus whispered kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile turning around to face him wrapping my arms around his back hugging him.

He tightened his hold pulling me closer, "They would be proud," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"So would yours," I smiled looking up at him, "even if you're a stupid Slytherin."

"You love this Slytherin," He chuckled.

"Somedays," I smirked leaning up and he tipped his head down meeting me half way for a soft kiss. "Ok everyday," I giggled as we pulled back.

"I love you, too," He laughed softly pecking my lips once more before we walked over joining everyone.

"Ah, Miss. Longbottom, Mr. Potter," Someone spoke over to my side and I turned seeing that it was the deep voice of the Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He usually came, it wasn't a surprise to see him here, but the fact that he addressed me directly was a surprise.

"Minister," I smiled along with Albus turning towards him.

"I just wanted to commend you on the performance, Mari, and also if you could possibly pass it on towards the other members."

"Of course," I gave a wider smile, "thank you, so much. I'll make sure to tell them."

"Well thank you for the performance," He replied with a gracious bow of the head. With that he was called over to talk to some ministry employees.

"Was the Minister of Magic just talking to you?" The increasingly annoying Gracie said. Over the past couple of months she appeared to have benefited from being around us. She was the talk of the second years evidentially.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Oh, I bet your families are good friends right?" she asked turning to Albus.

"Umm not really," He chuckled, "I've only ever talked to him once."

"Oh, well I'm totally joining choir next year, whose going to be the captain. I'm sure it's going to be you," She rambled.

"Umm maybe, but it would mostly likely be Dean seeing as how he's been in it longer," I interrupted. "Do you even sing?" I asked.

"Well I can sing softly, or maybe I'll join the quidditch team. Do you know who's gonna be the captain of that?"

"Well I'm betting on Rose," I sighed realizing that over half of our team was going to be gone.

"We better go," Albus sighed thankfully and I nodded as we both said a quick goodbye to Gracie and made our way around the crowd.

For the rest of the time nothing very exciting happened we just mingled with everyone before the gathering then Albus started pulling me up towards the school.

"Where are you doing with me?" I asked as he lead me up through corridors still in my white dress and him in a pair of dress pants, a pinstriped shirt, and blazer.

"Oh, I wish I could do so many things to you," He turned slightly with a perverted smile on his lips.

"Albus Potter," I tried to scold but it ended up coming out in a slight laugh.

"Sorry was that to bold?" He smirked and I realized that we were heading up to the astronomy tower as we climbed higher.

I didn't respond just shaking my head while giggling softly. Just as we got there he pulled me towards the railing just as the sun started setting.

"I just wanted to have a few moments alone," He whispered moving behind me and folding his arms around me. "I thought why not come up here since you love it so much."

"Awe, you're so sweet," I cooed and he let out a soft laugh leaning down and kissing my temple.

"Hush, you," he grinned tickling my sides slightly making me laugh harder.

"I love you," I smiled taking his hand and wrapping it back around my waist and linking my fingers with his as I kept my eyes on the beautiful sunset.

"I love you too, Mari," he whispered curling his body around me almost protectively placing his chin on my shoulder.

oOo

"I'm gonna fail, I'll never get the job I want and everything will be ruined," Dom panicked as her Freddy, Lorcan, James and Xander studied in the common room.

"Ugh, you'll be fine it's me that should worry. All the top quidditch captains are coming to watch including the Ballycastle Bats, Puddlemere United and the Montrose Magpies. They're all going to be watching this weekend for the Gryffindor, Slytherin game."

"Yeah I have that to worry about too, do you honestly think I wanted to lose the cup my last year," Dom scoffed. The cup this year had come pretty close, Ravenclaw at the moment was beating Slytherin in the race for the cup and Ravenclaw was tied with Gryffindor but with one game left they were bound to move to second place at least if not third, so it was all coming down to a game between brothers.

"You're all going to do fine," I sighed leaning my head back against the couch tired of these discussions. "James you'll get picked up by some team," He opened his mouth, "a good team." I added, "and Dom you'll get into the curse breaker program."

oOo

Various Gryffindors including me were standing up at the front of the stands screaming at the top of our lungs. I was decked out in Gryffindor gear except for a tiny number painted in green on my cheek, even my shoe laces were red and gold.

"Who We Fightin For?!" Those at the front screamed, jumping up and down and pumping our fists into the air.

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!" the supporters screamed back jumping up and down in the stands.

"And who we flying for?!" We shouted holding our hands up to our ears.

"Gryffindor, this is battle, this is War!" The roared louder.

"So who we fightin for!?" I screamed, smiling as we the crowd got even more pumped up.

"Gryffindor we're a force you can't ignore!" They all responded along with cheers as Rose made a spectacular save and tossed the quaffle to her brother.

"And who we flyin for!?" Thankfully more people joined in this time because the cheers would have drowned up out as Elsie Marks the seeker dropped down for the snitch.

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!" Turning around I watched as she got closer but the Slytherin seeker cut her off pushing into her side. We kept shouting the rally cry as they raced towards the snitch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Albus attempt to make one more goal knowing that his seeker, while more aggressive than Elsie was not faster which was proven a couple seconds later when her fingers closed around the snitch.

Dean who was helping me lead the section of crowd took a few steps over and picked me up in a huge hug.

"We won!" I cheer along with the laughter at his excitement. He let me down as the crowd continued to cheer and I turned back to the pitch only to see Albus' eyes on me. I gave him a small smile expecting him to return it but he just turned and went into the locker rooms.

He wasn't honestly that mad for losing was he, he never had been before. That was usually James. It dampened my smile slightly but I figured that it would smooth over by the time I saw him.

oOo

It was always a bit lonely waiting at the end of these games for the teams to come out since I didn't have either Rose or the two boys.

Scorpius just happened to be the first one out and I walked over saving him from the horde of girls.

"Good game," I smiled and he let out a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He smirked, "I'm fine no need to reassure me."

"Oh, good because I'm jazzed," I laughed along with him.

"I wouldn't show too much of that, Captain Potter is pissed at something."

"Yeah I saw that on the pitch," I frowned as laughter came from the other changing room when pretty much the whole team came out. Quickly I got up and hugged James. "Good job," I smiled as he returned the hug before we pulled back, "you definitely have some offers coming after that."

"You think so?" He asked obviously excited as I nodded. "Well you guys pumped up the crowd which only helped."

"Yeah well I figure I can't fly might as well do something," I shrugged. "Now hurry and get up to your victory party."

They let out a cheer and started up the hill with Rose staying behind, "You guys might as well go too," I shrugged.

"You sure?" They both asked and I nodded.

"He'll be out soon."

Though he wasn't I counted as the team left the locker room and I leaned against the wall, then as the last one left I entered. Walking in I saw him sitting on the bench in his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey," I whispered getting his attention, "what's up?"

"Figured you'd be up at the party," he replied looking up at me, emotionless.

He had never acted like this after a game and it worried me slightly. "This might sound stupid but what's wrong?" I asked, walking up and moving my thumb over his cheek.

He pulled away looking up at me before standing and throwing on a black vest and Vans. Beyond confused I just watched him until he moved out the door.

"Albus!" I called jogging out after him. His long legs had already created a good amount of distance in between us and I quickly came up with an idea and fell to the ground. "Ow," I groaned, quite convincingly might I add, as I held my knee.

He turned and jogged back to me, "are you ok?" He asked worried.

"What's wrong?" I frowned looking over at him as he crouched down examining my fake injury.

"Dean Finnigan," He murmured a bit ashamed, "I saw that hug."

"And?" I questioned.

"Mari, don't deny it, you guys have always had this thing… a connection. It was even around when you were with Freddy." He sighed and sat down on the ground beside me as I glared, "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I know that but…do you like him, even just the tiniest bit?"

I seriously tried to hold in my laughter at the thought, but it was useless as it burst out. "That is ridiculous, Dean would never like me nor me him."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" He asked looking over my reaction confused.

"Because, Al, Dean would most likely have a crush on you if it's either one of us." I smiled and then started laughing again when the realization dawned on his face.

"Oh," He said looking absolutely astounded.

"Now I believe you own someone an apology," I raised my eyebrows glancing over at him.

"Sorry, for walking away from you" he breathed still thinking over what I had said.

"You should be you prat," I commented shoving his shoulder slightly before getting up and starting to walk up the hill.

"What about your knee," he asked getting up and I glanced back at him smirking. "You faked it?" he deadpanned.

"Well if you hadn't walked away…" I trailed off giggling.

"Oh, well I think I should make sure," he commented and next thing I knew I was upside down, looking at his back.

"Put me down," I laughed hitting his back jokingly.

"Never," He declared and actually reached up smacking my butt.

"Albus Potter," I squealed.

"Sorry, Love couldn't help myself," he chuckled and swung my body down quickly catching me and cradling me in his arms.

Looking up at him he stared down at me with a loving smile on his lips.

"Albus," I whispered in all seriousness, "you can trust me. I fought enough for you and I'm not going to give it up."

"I know," He frowned putting me down, "I was just jealous, plus I was a bit upset with the game."

"Alright," I smiled and reached up grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him down for a kiss. As we pulled away I kept hold of his shirt glaring playfully up at him, "don't doubt me again, Mister."

"Never," He nodded and kissed my lips softly.


	78. Chapter 78

The Wednesday after the game N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s for the 5th and 7th years were under way and the rest of us were studying for finals. It was the breakfast and the owls were flying in with letters. There weren't that many since the year was coming to an end, so when James got a letter all of our eyes went to him especially because of its navy blue color.

He quickly ripped it open and just sat there staring at it.

"Well what is it," I asked as sitting across from him.

"It's from Oliver Wood," he muttered knowing that we all knew that was Puddlemere's captain. "It says that he and the Manager Boti Nagert wants me on the team next season for the empty chaser spot. I made the team!"

Immediately we all launched into cheers it quickly traveled down the table and soon the entire Gryffindor table was cheering for their captain. Lily quickly came over and hugged her brother along with Albus.

After he was done with his family he actually walked over the table to Lexi who was waiting patiently having come from the Hufflepuff side. Without a moments hesitation he picked her up in a huge hug kissing her passionately. "I'm so excited for you," she giggled wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I couldn't have done it without you," He said and I didn't think his smile could have gotten much bigger but it did. "I love you so much," he said and kissed her again.

oOo

"Merlin please don't let me splinch myself." I mumbled and heard Scorpius chuckle behind me. 

"You haven't done that in any of the lessons, why would you know?" He whispered.

"I don't know," I huffed frowning as a poor girl at the beginning lost most of her hair. She had been having trouble throughout all the months though so it wasn't a great surprise. But as Marsden Wilkes came closer a very annoying wispy sort of man, my nerves continued to build until he was right in front of me and they just vanished.

"Ah, Miss. Longbottom I'm assuming you know what to do," He pursed his lips and I nodded. "Well then when you're ready." With a small glare of concentration, I quickly thought of appearing in the center of the hoop and flipped in a circle the now familiar hook catching in my stomach and I quickly reappeared right in the center.

Instantly I started taking inventory of myself and when I realized I had everything I resisted the urge to break into a celebratory dance.

"Very well," he said and quickly wrote something down on the clip board before handing me a card, an apparation license. Quickly I turned around and showed it to Albus and he let out a little laugh nodding.

oOo

The choir had just dismissed from one of our last practices for the graduation. It was a pretty difficult but was very boring which put the idea in my head. Before the practice I had passed around the word for the 6th and younger years to hang back and it had appeared to of succeeded as I looked to the curious faces.

"I have an idea; to give the 7th years a gift, but we're going to need a lot of help," I started.

oOo

This idea had gone over well with the choir and now I just needed to gather other. The choir spread the word throughout their 6th years and below to meet in the Room of Requirement the next day after classes and tests.

"Why can't you just tell us what going on?" Albus asked along with Scorpius and Rose.

"I'll tell you once we get there," I smiled and continued on until we got to the door and it appeared.

"Whoa," Scorpius said looking in on the large group already in the room.

Once we, the rest of the choir, had decided that everyone who was coming had gotten there Dean and I moved up in front of the group. "We had an idea for us to give a gift to the entire 7th year class," Dean said, talking over the murmurs.

"But we are going to need every single one of you for it to work," I finished.

oOo

The choir was standing off to the side in our robes and stupid pointy hats. The four 7th years were in the front row in their white robes with no hats as we sang the latin song, Gaudeamus Igitur, before McGonagall came up to say her speech. Once it was finished and the audience clapped we all took our seats by year. I kept looking around at the key people in the plan which included, Dean, Cecilia, Olive, Spencer and Allen. We had made it a key point to have at least one head person in the house stands for when we were observing the boats go, to flip on the music at the exact same time.

After Dom and Lorcan had gone to say their speeches and we sang the Hogwarts songs they filed out and we reached the stands as they took off in the head boat. Just like we planned the house stands were filled up and seated before the staff and parents, which already raised some suspicions, but when the music came on as the last boat left they all knew something was up.

Cecilia, Olive and I started out with a couple notes before I stood and started.

Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you've always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch

The Cecilia and Olive joined in now singing with me standing up…

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<p>

Dean, Spencer and Allen joined standing up…

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting.<p>

We live and we learn to take.

Quickly all 20 members of the choir stood and started singing with us…

One step at a time  
>There's no need to rush<br>It's like learning to fly  
>Or falling in love<br>It's gonna happen when it's  
>Supposed to happen and we<br>Find the reasons why  
>One step at a time<p>

You believe and you doubt  
>You're confused, you got it all figured out<p>

Slowly a few people joined each new voice being another person standing…

Everything that you always wished for  
>Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours<br>If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<p>

By now almost all the 5th years and all the 6th years were standing…

We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
>But there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>It's your faith that makes you stronger<br>The only way you get there  
>Is one step at a time<p>

Quickly every student stood and began singing as Cecilia, Olive and I took the rifts over singing the parts of everyone else…

We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time 

We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time

As soon as the music finished we all sat down watching as the boats drifted further off and I saw that almost all of them had large smiles on their faces. My eyes quickly found the boat with James, Freddy, and Xander floating a bit behind Dom and Lorcan and tears came to my eyes. The finals and preparing this whole thing had kept my mind off them actually being gone and I just realized that I wouldn't have them all around next year. I wouldn't even see James around the house that much since he would be going to move to Dorset to play for Puddlemere. All too soon the boats vanished and we broke apart the parents disappearing or talking to their younger children saying they would see them tomorrow.

Sighing I moved back up the stands and walked around meeting up with my Dad as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"I can't believe my baby is going to be gone by this time next year," He frowned.

"Dad," I sighed rolling my eyes. "If I say I'll come and visit during Hogsmeade weekends will you stop?"

"Maybe," He smiled chuckling and I hugged him. "You're just growing up so fast," he said returning the hug. "I still remember that little girl that jumped into my arms whenever I saw her."

"Or hid behind you legs?" I laughed.

"Or that," he chuckled.

"Well we have one more year still," I said pulling back.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He replied giving me a doubtful look. Rolling my eyes I just hugged him once more.


	79. Chapter 79

The ride home was uneventful and so were the couple of weeks during the break. James, Freddy and Xander were still searching for a good flat while James was waiting for the training season to start in middle of July. Lorcan and Dom had gotten a place near St. Mungo's where Lorcan was training to become a healer and Dom was starting training for being a curse breaker. As for Freddy and Xander and their training, Freddy already had his dream job at Weasley Wizard Weezes taking shifts there and Xander was starting his Auror training soon.

Dom was having her usual party at the Potter's but this time it was like a official we're grown party, a sort of goodbye for her 18th birthday. More people than usual were coming, pretty much the whole class of 2023 which had taken a lot of convincing from the parents who were still on alert from the threats given last summer. I had gone shopping with Lily, Rose, Dom and of course Ginny to get a new swimsuit and was glad when I finally found one that I liked. The top provided nice coverage with a black and white striped pattern across the main coverage parts. It had a ruffle made from a floral pattern going from the keyhole in the center to the string which tied around the neck which was also made from the floral pattern along with the strings tied around the back. The bottoms were similar in design with the main pattern being a black and white stripe then having a ruffle along the top front with two strings in the same floral on the side.

That morning I quickly got dressed in that and braided my bangs back pinning them to the side of my little longer than shoulder length, straight, layered hair. I put on little makeup-liner, mascara, and a pink lip stain-making sure that it was all waterproof. I put on a light grey racer back cover up and some pink flip flops and my white wayfarers before heading down to the pool.

oOo

The party was in full swing 30 minutes later with the pool full and I was standing off to the side still in my cover up just talking to a couple of Dom's roommates when Albus came up behind me.

"Excuse me ladies but I'll have to steal her away now," He smiled and pulled me away. 

"What would you like?" I giggled.

"Oh so so much," He smirked, "but for the moment just to go swimming."

"Alrighty," I smiled pecking his lips and took off my flip flops and cover up. I noticed his eyes scanning over my body, "like what you see?" I smirked.

"Very much," he smirked not even a little bit ashamed. Blushing I turned and went to the edge of the pool sitting down and testing the water. He walked over and just hopped into the water staying near the edge. As he came up I reached over and cleared the little water droplets off his green framed wayfarers I had gotten him so long ago before handing them back. He smiled slipped them back on as he put his forearms on my knees to stay above water and just looked up at me. I could tell that he wanted me in the water as he put on a small frown.

"Alright," I smiled and he moved back slightly as I slid in between him and the wall. My legs slid around his waist and felt him shuddered slightly. He held onto the edge as my arms wrapped around his neck pressing my back against the wall.

"Hey love birds," Someone's voice called and no sooner had I looked over Albus' shoulder at James when water crashed down on us. I had tipped my head down into Albus' shoulder so it didn't hit my face letting out a tiny yelp.

As I tipped my head up I whispered a small spell causing a small jet of water hit James in the face, it was weak but did the job well. He sputtered wiping the water out of his eyes as Albus launched over and dunked him, starting a war. I laughed and slid back out of the splashing water smoothing my hair over to the side as someone sat down beside me. Glancing over I saw a girl that had graduated, and knew she used to be in Ravenclaw. She was very pretty with long ebony hair and had a super modelesque body in her silver bikini.

"Hey," I said giving a friendly smile.

She rolled her eyes looking over at him, "hello."

"I'm Mari."

"I know, Ariella," she said with an unfriendly bite to her tone. "I expected you to be more."

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows together tipping my sunglasses up.

"Well you've gone out with some of the most popular guys in school. I've expected that you must have had something that they liked but…yeah," she pursed her lips and for the first time in awhile I felt very exposed. I mean sure I had a smaller chest than some girls my age but I definitely wasn't flat and my stomach wasn't exactly flat with a little, like, pooch but I wasn't fat or even chubby.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," I commented with a humorless laugh.

"Well I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he notices," She smirked turning her eyes to Albus.

"Are you being serious right now," I asked stupidly not sure what her deal was.

"Very," she said looking at Albus with an animalistic look. Furrowing my brows I just looked over at him and then back to her before getting up. Grabbing a towel off the table I headed into the pool room and the extra bedroom.

Biting my lip I moved over to the mirror dropping the towel on the bed and gave into the self consciousness examining my features. First my eyes came to my hair and noticed that it was a bit messy from the pool so I re-pinned the braid and pulled the rest up into a ponytail. Then my eyes drifted down to my body and like I had said my chest was nice complimenting my other curves.

Turning to the side I stretched slightly examining my stomach and tracing my hipbones. I let out a little huff thinking over what she said, "I don't care what she says," I glared.

"Who says?" Albus asked and I whipped around seeing him leaning against the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and his sunglasses propped up on his head like mine still were.

"Nothing," I murmured biting my lip a little embarrassed.

"What is it?" He smiled stepping forward I was about to deny that anything was wrong when he cut me off. "You're biting your lip which means you're thinking about something so don't say, nothing," he smirked.

Still biting my lip I turned to the mirror, "Is there anything you would change about me?" I whispered.

"Like what?" He asked in confusion.

"My appearance," I mumbled softly, hoping he wouldn't hear but luck wasn't on my side.

"Never," He said as clear as day, "I love everything about you. You are beautiful in every way," He stepped in front of me crouching down slightly to look me in the eyes. The mixture of the possible insecurities along with how sweet the words were, and possibly a bit because I was embarrassed were enough to bring tears to my eyes. The discussion quickly clicked in his mind and he pulled back slightly, "who said something to you?" He asked a protective nature coming out, "what did they say?"

"Al, you know I can handle myself. Everything is fine just a little girly nature coming out." I sighed.

"I know but I can't have someone insulting my girlfriend," He said caressing my cheek.

"It's fine," I gave a small smile.

"I just don't think you understand how much you affect me Mari," He smiled and picked me up, setting me on the dresser and putting me at almost eye level with him. "I find you extremely sexy, and so do a lot of other guys. Why do you think I get so jealous?"

My smile grew as his hands slide up my thighs and around my back pulling me forward so I was pressed against him.

"To me you are perfect, but not only in looks but in personality. You always have been now that I think about it from that cute little girl with the dark green eyes and crooked teeth to the beautiful woman with the same dark green eyes but now with an amazing body. Don't even let someone tell you different."

"Thank you, Albus," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. He whole heartedly returned the kiss one of his hands, gliding up my back making me shiver slightly. I felt his lips curve into a smile before running his tongue over my bottom lip. Gladly I opened my lips and our tongues started pressing against each other. My fingers ran over his muscular back to his chest resting my palms against it as his hands roamed over my side and I let a tiny moan escaped my lips at the feeling. Realizing where this was going or at least where I wanted it to go I pulled back trying to steady my breathing, but he didn't help by moving just his lips down to my neck nipping and sucking gently.

Tipping back my head slightly I moved my hands up to his shoulders and felt his hands move up also his thumbs going under the string that tied around my back.

I felt my heart start pounding against my chest as not only my breathing increased but also the smolder burning inside heated up. He nipped at the hallow of my neck, his hands started sliding around to the front his thumbs coming closer to the covered skin. Then he hesitated and I got enough time to clear my head, bringing my hands to his arms and pushing his hands away.

"Albus," I whispered leaning back noticing that his breathing was just about the same as mine.

"Sorry," He frowned, "I didn't mean to push you."

"No, it's not that," I smiled and a slight blush came over my cheeks. "It's just I'm afraid if I get to that point I won't want to stop."

"Oh," His eyes widened.

"Yeah," I felt my cheeks heat up more as he looked into my eyes, "and while I want that…"

"You don't want it right now," he finished giving a kind smile.

"Well not with a party outside and everything."

"I wouldn't want it now either," he whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I want it to be special for you not just a heat of the moment thing."

"So you've been thinking about this?" I whispered jokingly.

"Every day," he smirked wrapping his arms around me again lifting me off the dresser and placing me on the ground. "We have a party to get to."

"Alright," I sighed and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we walked back out to the party. Quickly my eyes found the girl in the silver swimsuit and I smirked over at her, slipping my sunglasses over my eyes as we walked towards Scorpius and Rose.

Glaring she walked up to the diving board slowly and I watched as eyes went to her like they usually did when someone came up. I saw her look first directly at me for a second then her eyes switched to above me to Albus. Getting to the end of the board she gave what I can only describe as a seductive smile at him and she actually winked before turning around and back flipping off the spring board.

"Did she just," Rose scoffed.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Is that who talked to you?" Albus whispered into my ear and I nodded slightly. "You're much more beautiful," He said moving his hands from their place on my side around to my stomach hugging me to him. As she came up I sent her another smirk as I turned my head placing a kiss on Albus' cheek. My confidence faltered slightly though as she swam over and got out of the pool.

She put on a sweet smile and walked over, "do you think you could hand me a towel?" she asked Albus. Even though she could have just took one more step to the right and one step forward to get to the towel cart beside us. Silently, he unwrapped his arm and reached over getting it before tossing it towards her. I suppressed the giggle as it hit her in the face but Rose and Scorpius definitely didn't.

She pursed her lips looking over the four of us before her eyes set back on Albus, "Your house is very nice, I'm glad I got to come. This party is always the talk on the common room when school starts."

"Who are you?" He asked with a bluntness that could rival Hugo.

"Ariella Watts, I was in Ravenclaw, graduated this year."

"Oh," He nodded. "You know I think Molly has talked about you, Lorcan too. Don't you guys remember?"

"Rightttt…" Scorpius drew out.

"The Ravenclaw Snub," Rose smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at them and my smile grew.

"Sorry," I spoke with a shrug, as Albus put a finger under my chin tipping my head up and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I heard Scorp let out a laugh and Rose giggle as I pulled back seeing her walk away. Licking over my lips I let out a smile as Albus pulled me back against his chest.

oOo

James, Freddy and Xander had found an awesome flat near Canary Wharf Pier with a nice kitchen and 3 doubles. We all had gone to visit, helping them move in and set up the place. Ginny and I made sure to place a lot of frozen food in the kitchen along with making sure they knew how to work the microwave which we had also brought. When we left the place was spotless but I'm bet that within 3 hours the place looked like an atomic bomb when off. At least at Dom and Lorcan's place they were semi neat or at least Dom was and made sure the place stayed that way.

By now James was regularly going to the Puddlemere training pitch and we luckily were allowed to watch a couple of the practices. His first couple times were a bit difficult trying to get back into not being the captain like he had been for the last three years and having to take orders instead of receiving them but soon enough he got back into the swing of things. As for Dom she had gone on her first mission under the watchful eye of her trainer, she said that it was an easy task but still exciting. Lorcan and Xander were both enjoying their training, and Freddy was working on a new product with his dad. Angie had said that when she walked in on them one day it reminded her of when George and his brother Fred worked together and they both immediately pushed her out.

As for the rest of us it was a normal summer pretty much, as for right now it was kind of amazing because Harry and Ginny were both at work and Lily was over at one of her friends house leaving Albus and I alone.

I had gotten up early eating breakfast with Ginny before she went to the Daily Prophet to write a new piece which is why I was alone in the pool just floating on my back. It was still a little chilly out but nothing I couldn't handle with it being the middle of summer and the temperature was supposed to get up to the mid 30's which was surprising. Suddenly I was grabbed around my waist and dragged down under the water though just as quickly I was brought back up. Coughing slightly I moved my hair back out of my eyes seeing a smiling Albus.

"Albus Potter," I coughed still trying to get the water out of my nose.

"Sorry," He put on an innocent look.

"Uh huh," I glared and launched at him pushing down on his shoulders. Both of us took in gulps of air as we went under and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kept his grip as we resurfaced. Smirking slightly, I looked into his eyes the butterflies surfaced beating around in my stomach and my breath caught in my throat. My legs slid around his waist as he walked over to the wall pressing my back against it gently. Slowly my arms slid around his neck as his hands slid over my sides lifting me up slightly so I pressed against him and slid down.

Slipping my fingers up in his hair I pulled him into a kiss nipping at his lower lip gently before pulling away slightly smirking. He let out a little crooked smile moving forward and connecting our lips again. His hands slid up my back playfully tugging at the string across my back.

"Don't you dare," I giggled against his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" He dared.

Biting my bottom lip I squirmed out of him grip moving over to the steps, "That's the problem," I smirked stepping out of the pool "I wouldn't do anything." Grabbing a towel I wrapped it around my hips, he let out a small groan and I looked back seeing him fall back into the water. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of crisps and hopped up onto the counter waiting for him to come in. About ten minutes later he appeared walking over to me.

"Want one?" I asked holding out a crisp and he leaned forward eating it. "I meant for you to take it," I laughed.

"I did," I chuckled after he had swallowed. Smiling I put down the bag and scooted forward as his hands moved to my knees. "I've been thinking about something," He said.

"What?" I asked looking up into his bright green eyes.

"After school is over, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well Luna and Rolf have both said I could work with them," I shrugged.

"Well that's what I was thinking, and I'll be busy hopefully with a job as a photographer at the prophet. That means that we won't have much time to spend together," he frowned.

Furrowing my eyebrows together I leaned back slightly, "what are you getting at?"

"Well if we lived together then we could see each other every night," he gave a crooked smile.

"Live with you?" I scoffed jokingly.

"Oh, I know it would be hard," He sighed dramatically.

"I guess I could deal with it though, but Rose probably won't be happy with me pulling out of our roomie plans."

"I'm sure Scorpius will solve that," he smirked before leaning in a kissing me softly.

oOo

"Letters are here," Lily called from the kitchen and I raced in from the den sliding to a stop at the counter and she tossed it to me. I quickly took in that it was thicker than the normal letter and ripped it open.

"No way!" I exclaimed taking out the golden pin and let out an excited yelp.

"What? What?" Ginny asked walking into the room.

"I'm Head Girl," I smiled holding out the badge.

Both she and Lily came over hugging me just as Albus walked in perfectly calm having just gotten out of bed a couple of minutes ago.

"What's going on?" he asked stretching slightly.

"I'm Head Girl," I did the same thing holding out the badge to him.

"Congratulations, Love," he smiled and took the place of Ginny and Lily walking over and hugging me. He lifted me up a couple inches and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I smiled.


	80. Chapter 80

We were going shopping for our supplies today along with my new partner in crime Scorpius Malfoy the new Head Boy, and our new Gryffindor Captain, The Rose Weasley. Both of Scorpius' parents were working or something so he had spent the night and was now going to Diagon Alley with us.

I quickly got dressed that morning in a lace trimmed light grey cami with a light blue plaid button up over it. I slid into my jean cuffed shorts and a pair of grey converse. I had my hair down and straight with my bangs sweeping over to the right and my key necklace being the only piece of jewelry.

"Is everyone ready?" Ginny asked as we stood in the foyer with Lily to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah," Albus, Scorpius and I replied and seconds later the whole family minus James was there.

James, Freddy, Dom, Teddy and Vic were actually all meeting up at the fountain to go to Nana and Grandpa Weasley's for lunch to celebrate my, Rose's and Scorpius' new titles. Harry quickly led the way to the back and tapped the bricks opening the wall and we walked towards the center fountain where Rose, Ron, Hermione and Hugo were already waiting with Molly and Lucy.

"Hey," Rose smiled walking towards Scorp and leaning up kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist which Ron grumbled at but was quickly silenced with a look from Hermione. Giggling, I linked my fingers with Albus and sat down on one of the benches to wait for the rest of the group.

Soon enough everyone was there and again we were split up into groups and Ron was assigned our chaperone and our only chaperone much to the horror of Scorpius and the annoyance of Rose but Albus, Molly and I just found it funny. Well, not so much Molly she was kind of mad that I had gotten Head Girl and not her.

"So kids…" He trailed off not sure how to start a conversation.

"Just don't try Dad," Rose sighed.

"Well it's silent, it's weird," he grumbled.

"You're telling me," she grumbled right back.

"Well are you all excited to get to school?" He asked as we came to the first store, Florish & Blotts to get 7th year books.

"Yeah, it's should be fun," I answered.

"Well at least someone's talking to me," He smiled giving me a little side hug.

"She's the nicest out of us," Albus responded with a crooked smile making Rose and Scorpius snort slightly. "Well now she is."

"I'm never going to live that down," I groaned, "I'll always go down as the girl that pounced on a second year."

"Probably," Rose laughed levitating a group of books down to her and spreading it out amongst us.

"Meanie," I pouted taking the book we quickly paid and moved onto the next shop to get potion supplies. With it being an already crowded shop we split up to get out faster. As I reached up for a thing of griffin claw I felt someone come up behind me slipping their hands into the front pockets of my shorts.

"Albus Potter, you're being a bit pervy," I raised an eyebrow turning my head slightly.

"I can't help it, you make me be," He smirked but moved away grabbing the thing of griffin claw. Turning around I curled my finger motioning for him to come closer, he smiled and leaned in pressing our lips together in a soft loving kiss.

"Love you," I smiled.

"Love you too," He whispered with a smile and placed another soft kiss on my lips.

oOo

"I say we leave him," Hugo groaned as we waited for Freddy to close up the shop early. "He knows how to get there."

I looked over from the bench I was sitting on with Albus, both Rose and Scorp were standing beside us and Roxie, Louis, and Lucy were joking around over to the left a little in front of us. Over to the right James was talking to Teddy, Vic, Dom, Lilly and Hugo over how practice was going and the adults: Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, and Harry, were talking a few feet away to the right of them. We had all just basically just gotten there but Hugo was, as always hungry and impatient as Freddy closed up the shop across the street getting the last few customers out.

"Hugo, will you just calm down you're not going to starve," Hermione sighed and I giggled leaning into Albus' side as he chuckled and kissed my temple.

A huge smile came to my face as Scorpius reached up poking Rose in the side causing her to jump away laughing. "You realize that the fearsome four is basically going to have their own dorm this year right?" I smirked.

"I'm excited to see what it looks like, apparently it changes every year to match the occupant." Scorpius commented wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist. Immediately my mind started racing over what my room would look like.

"You guys do realize that you're going to have a lot of responsibilities too right?" Rose laughed looking over our somewhat dreamy faces.

"Yeah, now we can punish prefects for being late to the stupid meetings," Scorpius let out a rueful laugh making all three of us laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," Freddy sighed jogging out of the store all eyes turned to him as he handed the keys to George. From the way I was turned I watched as Roxie, Louis and Lucy turned but my eyes focused in on the alley behind them as I caught a swish of black. Furrowing my eyebrows I watched as a hooded figured stepped forward but didn't even seem to notice me watching as they pulled out a wand. The person tipped their head up and I saw the ghastly skeleton like mask covering their eyes.

Their lips moved and I quickly calculated that they were aiming at the three 4th years. I ripped my hand from Albus', racing forward and stumbled slightly but started running full speed towards them.

I connected with all three pairs of eyes watching them turn to confusion as I pulled out my wand but quickly locked my eyes on the ball of light now flying across the courtyard. I didn't even hear anything as I pushed them back and threw up a silent shield not even getting the time to utter the words as it hit. Instantly I figured out that it wasn't enough and all the air was pushed from my body and it felt as though a ton of bricks were being pushed down on it. I felt all my limbs fling forward and I was thrown up in the air. My back was the first thing to hit on the circular fountain and pain erupted. Then the sound from my scream was cut off as my head flung back cracking against something and the darkness quickly took over.

oOo

Albus' POV

I felt Mari rip her hand away and turned my head expecting to have seen her having fallen or something. I put on a joking smile but it dropped as she took off towards Roxie, Lucy and Louis. Confused I stood up as my eye caught the purple ball of light flying towards the group. She pushed them behind her and they finally turned around as I heard gasps sound all around us watching the same thing I was. Stupidly I haven't even drawn my wand as Mari threw up a shield.

Immediately I knew for some reason it wouldn't hold. While her silent shields were strong they weren't as strong as her verbal ones.

As the ball of light hit she flew back knocking down the three 4th years and I took off towards the fountain hoping to catch her or something but she moved so fast.

I watched as her lower back made contact first while I raced towards her as fast as I possibly could go and then heard her head make a sickening crack against the marble. Totally limp she slumped into the water.

Instantly everyone kicked into action the whole thing happening within a couple seconds from when the rest of us first noticed. Dad, Ron and George took off after the now retreating attacker as I jumped over the edge, the water already turning red from her blood.

"No, no, come on Mari," I heard myself whispered crashing into the water beside her and holding her upper body against my chest. I quickly pulled her hair out of her already pale face, smoothing it back not wanting to hurt her further and as my fingers slid over the back of her head, the feeling of the hot slippery blood contrasting with the cold water. "Mari, come one wake up," I pleaded, my voice croaking out as my vision became blurry watching as her usually beautiful pink lips starting to blue.

"Albus, let me see," I heard my mom's voice demand and saw her hands come forward. Instinctively I pulled her limp body closer, "I need to try and stop the bleeding."

Nodding slightly, I looked up meeting the two pairs of eyes of my mother and aunt. As they looked down I looked up seeing that the others had gathered around. Scorpius and Rose the pair closest, him shielding her as she shook slightly her face buried in his chest. I heard mom and Hermione start muttering spells shifting Mari's body in my arms. Again my eyes shifted around catching James trying to comfort a sobbing Lily, Freddy doing the same for Roxie close to my siblings. Looking a bit further over Molly and Lucy were holding each other both with tears running down their faces as Teddy had arms around Vic, Dom, and Louis with Vic's face buried in his chest.

"Teddy get help!" Hermione yelled and he quickly responded leaving the three siblings to huddle together watching the fountain.

Looking back down, I smoothed my hand over her cold pale cheek. I felt all emotion leaving me as I looked down at her. Her grey tank top was soaked with blood at the top and it slowly faded down to where it was soaked with water. I shifted my arms hoping to get her more out of the water pulling her light body up higher

"Mari, Love," I breathed out, "please get up, please Love, wake up."

oOo

Mediwitches and wizards surrounded the family pulling a limp body from the arms of a boy who held an emotionless look. Both of their clothes were tinged with red even though they didn't wear a stitch of red clothing. They quickly set her dripping wet body down on a board and set to work. The two older witches one with fiery red hair the other with light brown bushy hair filled in one of the mediwitches of the girls information before they transported her to St. Mungos leaving the family, more specifically leaving the boy with the blood soaked shirt still sitting in the fountain finally allowing tears to run down his cheeks.


	81. Chapter 81

The waiting room of St. Mungos was filled by friends and family of a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Two people stuck out from the crowd. One was an older man with greying dirty blonde hair and a round face but the hair was the only identifier since his face was in his hands as he sat in the waiting room chair with a blonde woman beside him trying to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder. The other person was a younger male with raven black hair crouching against a wall also with his face in his hands. Dark red colored his hands and the right side of his shirt but no one felt the need to tell him especially the two people were sitting against the wall beside him; a young red head who was silently crying, her face buried in a blondes chest.

The room was pretty much silently except for a few sniffles and an occasional whimper from a couple of the women. Actually there was range of sullen emotions in the room from quiet sobs from a elderly woman to the stoic expressions on the blonde and raven haired couple sitting on a couple of chairs apart from the grouping. The only emotion not present in the room was one of any sort of happiness or joy.

Quickly the door opened and everyone's heads snapped up and the younger male jumped up for the first time allowing you to see his red, teary eyes, and as the healer walked over you could tell from the expression on his face that it wasn't good news he was about to give.

"Mr. Longbottom," He said stopping in front of the round faced male.

"Yes?" He asked standing up with a worn expression on his face.

"Mari is in stable condition but there is some significant damage. The curse itself caused a lot of damage crushing most of her ribcage and some of her organs, but thankfully we were able to heal all of. Also we were easily able to heal the cut on the back of her head but the damage done to her brain was difficult to heal."

"What does that all mean?" Neville asked.

"It means that we don't know when, or if she will fully regain consciousness."

oOo

Albus' POV

No, no, no, no, no, this can't be real, she can't be.

"I must say though that she did remarkable work based on the results we got from that curse before, she saved someone's life," The healer complimented, sadly. "She can have visitors but only a couple people in the room at a time please," He added with a small nod before going away.

"Albus," Mom came up beside me touching my shoulder, "you should get cleaned up."

I couldn't even find my voice just giving a small nod as she pushed me gently somewhere. I was numb as I pulled off my shirt stained with her blood and put on the white button up mom handed me. Then she started whipping off my cheeks and cleaning my hands just like when I was a child.

"She'll pull through," she whispered leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"How do you know?" I murmured looking down in her eyes.

"She's strong, she'll do it but you have to believe it too," Her eyes held a firm to mine and I nodded. Frowning she wrapped me in a hug one like she used to give to me when I was little and was hurt. "I know," she whispered stroking my hair, "I know how it feels. It will be alright."

We I finally got back out to the waiting room the Malfoy's were gone and Neville was in the room with Hannah. The group was sitting and standing outside of the room so it wasn't crowded. Quickly the group let me in but I almost wished they hadn't as I walked in the room and saw her. I felt my heart stop and drop to the pits of my stomach as I took in her deathly pale face contrasting drastically with her dark brown hair. I wished that I could see her green eyes as I walked over and touched her hand which gave me a slight clue that she was still there because it laid just like it always did when she was asleep; like she was waiting for someone to take it. That's just what I did sitting down in the chair I took hold of her hand just hoping that she could tell I was there somehow.

oOo

Mari's POV

I was in the orchard behind The Burrow sitting on the ground and just taking in the scenery; taking in the sweet smell of the apples around me. I noticed everything from the silky feel of the chiffon floral sundress on my skin to the warmth of the sun heating up my abnormally cold skin. Humming out, the song to the music stuck in my head, I lay down in the lush thick grass and looked up at the sun above me. It was a little weird though, because I didn't have to squint even a little bit as the branches seemed to maneuver to block it as a gentle wind blew.

You could be my white knight  
>And I could be your fairy tale<br>And you could come and save me  
>But that is not the end<p>

I will wear will wear a white dress  
>You will paint a sunset<br>Life will be a love fest  
>That's how it all begins<p>

Say say, oh playmate  
>Come out and play with me<br>And bring your dollies three  
>Climb up my apple tree<br>Slide down my rainbow  
>Into my cellar door<br>And we'll be jolly friends  
>Forever more<p>

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my right hand and looked down flexing it, feeling, and it seemed to click that something wasn't right. I got up, walking towards the Burrow, my bare feet squishing in the mud and grass as I got to the eerily quiet Burrow. It was never this quiet with the gnomes and chickens let alone when the whole family was here. I opened the side door and stepped into the kitchen but wiped my feet expecting one of the mothers to tell me to but no sound came.

"Hello!" I called out. "Anyone!" I yelled a little louder but still there was only silence. I started to panic slightly and raced up the stairs searching every room all the way up to Ron's old room but found no one. Worried I ran back down the stairs but found someone on the couch. "Hello?" I asked walking up behind the person and realized that it wasn't an adult but a young child, a little girl. She stood and I saw that she had long brown hair.

As she turned around I let out a tiny gasp as I saw me, the younger me. "Hello," She smiled and reached forward holding out her hand.

"What's going on?" I whispered letting out a shaky breath.

She just smiled showing her crooked teeth and took the hand which I still felt the pressure on. "Do you remember?" she asked and suddenly the room was filled with people, but everyone was younger. I quickly caught sight of a little Rose and Hugo.

"We have to remember to be nice," Hermione demanded fixing their hair, "she's probably a little scared."

"We will be mom, or at least I will be," Rose smiled sticking her tongue out at Hugo before they both ran outside and the familiar pops were heard.

"She's here," Nana Molly cheered and suddenly the door was opened and I realized that it was my first Weasley Bash. It quickly clicked in my head and I lifted up my hand as my eyes shifted between my eleven year old hand in Albus' with my right hand.

"It's him," I whispered, "what's happening?" I flexed my hand again and the pressure increased.

"Come on," eleven year old me smiled and pulled me towards the side door toward the kid's tent. She motioned for me to go out and I looked back stepping out and the scenery quickly changed the Burrow door disappearing leaving me standing at a large dark wood door.

oOo

Albus' POV

"Her hand moved!" I gasped and tightened my fingers around her. Quickly Neville leapt up from his seat and touched her cheek murmuring.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded and saw the hope go to his eyes. Though I think he was the only one to believe me out of the small group of us in the room. The others had been trading throughout the two days we've been here with Neville and I being the only two being in here 24/7 with little sleep which is probably what contributed to their doubt.

But I know what I felt and her fingers moved slightly.

oOo

Suddenly I was staring at the headmistress's door hearing shouting inside. I carefully twisted the door knob and entered seeing Dad leaning against McGonagall's desk and found out that he was the one shouting. I had rarely heard my father shout, actually I had never heard him shout this much. Something caught my eye over in the corner and I held in the gasp eyeing myself, cropped hair with my school uniform on but as our eyes met she looked broken.

"He should be givin' to the authorities!" Dad shouted and I walked over still in my bare feet and flowy sundress meeting the other me.

"What's happened?" I whispered even though I knew I wouldn't be heard.

"Do you remember?" She asked in a hauntingly empty voice.

"I understand, Neville," McGonagall said in a calm voice but you could sense the strain.

"No Minerva, I don't think you do, did you see what he did to my daughter." He shouted.

Looking back of at the other me I looked closer seeing dark circles under the eyes which were pained and sad. Quickly I left the office hearing a fist pound down on the desk and somehow ended up in a completely different section of the castle as I exited the tower.

A loud sound was heard over to the side and I quickly turned my body watching Albus stumble back before going to the ground.

"Thanks," Albus muttered getting back up and stumbling slightly. I ran forward as Perry started shouting at him.

"Why don't you just get some bollocks and tell her how you feel before someone else gets hurt! If you wouldn't have been such an idiot this never would have happened." He growled looking down at the boy before just shaking his head and walking away.

I looked on in astonishment as Albus closed his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"This is so stupid," Rose growled tipping Albus' head toward her, inspecting the already bruising eye.

"He's right, I deserve it," Albus said yanking his face away and then moved around the corner disappearing from my sight before I could get there.

I let out a small frustrated groan and rounded the corner emerging on the Astronomy tower. I saw my broken self sitting on the floor singing softly in a sweatshirt and pants. Looking up I saw my other self pointing down the stairs. Taking a quick glance down at my old self singing I let out a small sigh and started down the metal staircase. As I got to the bottom I saw Albus sitting there listening, frowning I crouched down and smoothed my hand over his cheek.

"Come back to me," he whispered looking directly in my eyes.

"How?" I whispered back.

oOo

Albus' POV

School was starting in a couple weeks and in the past week since the incident nothing had changed except for her fingers moving slightly but even I was beginning to think that I was imagining that. It had made the papers when Dad and Ron had caught the guy and people had started sending flowers and other various things, and as I looked around at them my eyes finally set on the other side of the bed where Neville was taking one of his few naps.

Standing up, I leaned forward slightly and brushed her tangled hair back before smoothing my thumb over her brow and around her temple as I leaned in. I focused in on her face and watched as her eyes moved behind her eyelids signaling that at least she was there somewhat.

"Come back to me," I whispered placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

oOo

A hand went to my shoulder and I pulled back from this Albus looking up to see the other me.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Here," She gave a knowing smile reaching up and tapping her head. "We're stuck in here."

"How do I fix it?" I asked and suddenly the scene changed with a blink of the eye and she was gone.

"You have to find us," multiple voices echoed.

"But where?" I shouted only to receive silence in return. Biting my lip I looked around finding that I was in the middle of a street, an empty street which is partially what made it look foreign. It was London, and deathly silent, empty London with bright clear skies. But I noticed as I found things wrong the sky started turning grey. Biting my lip, I looked back and forth before I decided to try something, anything, and started walking one way.

As soon as I started walking through a huge gust of wind blew from the other direction my hair whipping into my face. Letting out a little sigh I turned and started the other way.

"How am I supposed to know which way to go when I don't know where I am supposed to end up!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air.

"You know where we are," A voice said from behind me and I turned quickly seeing an exact double of myself. "You just have to remember what happened."

"Can't you just tell me?" I sighed and she just shook her head. Groaning I started walking again and she followed.

Time passed and I had been walking for what seemed like forever but didn't feel any fatigue except for mental. "This is pointless," I frowned and sat down on the curb the frustration building into tears.

"We need to go," the other me urged and I took a good look up at her seeing that her hair seemed a little ratted, her face washed clean of any sort of makeup and a little pale. This contrasted majorly from how I saw her minutes ago as the exact mirror of me with shiny straight hair and pink cheeks.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because people are waiting," She said and started walking. Not wanting to lose the only company, no matter how twisted, I got up and followed. What happened to me? Why was I trapped here? I looked down at my hand which had, had a constant pressure since the orchard.

"Concentrate on that," the other me said. My eyes looked up at her and I watched as the floral pattern on her dress faded leaving a pure white dress. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of black and she stood there as if waiting for me to move. Quickly I took off after the flash my bare feet pounding against the stones. Suddenly there was a flash and a ball of purple light shot at me.

A sense of déjà vu went through me and my eyes closed, then I was back in Diagon Alley pushing Roxie, Lucy and Louis behind me as the ball of light hit me as I took in a large gasp of air.

oOo

Albus' POV

I was eating the lunch that Rose and Mom pretty much forced down my and Neville's throat, which was the only sound because all the rest: Mom, Rose, Scorpius, and Lily were down in the cafeteria. In a couple hours James and Dad would be here with Hannah since they had to go to work.

Then the room was filled with a large gasp of air. Neville and I quickly looked up at her as she tipped back her head. We both shot up out of our seats as Neville called for a healer.

"Mari," I asked caressing her cheek as my fingers of my other hand gripped tighter onto hers, "come on, Love."

oOo

"Am I dead?" I asked as everything came back to somewhat normal. I was back in London staring at an empty street with the once clear sky swirling dark grey overhead.

"No," the other me said and I turned around but she was no longer wearing a white dress, it was a hospital gown and it all seemed to click down to the pressure on my hand. I was in London to find me; I needed to get to St. Mungos.

"How do I get there," I asked rushed looking around. She walked forward taking my hand and we took off running throughout the streets until we came to an abandoned red bricked building. I attempted to stop but she pulled me towards a window.

"Go," she urged pushing me through the space, I gave one look back before going in my feet meeting cold tile floor. I felt a pull and started walking forward then ran toward it as it got stronger until I met a group of people sitting in chairs, a very familiar group of people. You could tell that chairs had been set up in the hallway for them as I passed each one of them I could see the worn faces and sad expressions. Then I came to the door they were all circled around. As I lifted my arm to open the door I saw that I had become; the other me. I was no longer dressed in a pretty floral dress with my perfect hair, no I was in the gown with ratted hair and a blank face. I had become the other me because _I_ was in the bed in front of me.

I let out a gasp as I looked down on myself slowly my eyes drifted over to my dad who looked to be in a uncomfortable position getting what looked to be the first bit of sleep in days. Then a sudden movement caught my attention as Albus jerked awake sitting up and my eyes looked down on our joined hands. Well his hand was joined to mine, mine just laid there.

Albus let out a few choppy breaths before adjusting his glasses but always kept hold of my hand explaining the constant pressure. Smiling I walked forward and moved my hand over his cheek. He looked confused for a second before just shaking his head and settled back into his chair and my attention went back to me.

Biting my lip I looked over everything and just felt the need to reach down to touch my own hand to join our three hands. "Let this work," I whispered and laid my hand on ours. "Move Mari," I muttered and flexed my fingers, surprised when my actual hand moved though minutely but it seemed to catch Al's attention, who looked over. "Move!" I shouted and flexed my hand again and it moved as I started to feel myself fade and looked down panicking slightly when I could see through my arm.

oOo

I felt locked in, I couldn't move even an inch. My mind screamed for my eyes to open or just some muscle to twitch but it wouldn't.

I tried to let out a frustrated yell and was surprised when a little sound echoed in my throat.

'Ok! Now move your fingers,' I willed and put every bit of concentration into it until my fingers on one hand clenched into a fist as the other one gripped onto another hand. The movement from that seemed to cause a chain reaction as my senses came back and I felt a hand smooth over my hair.

Come on eyes, I pleaded with my brain and struggled with the heavy eyelids finally getting them to open and it again seemed to break a chain making all the movements easier. I blinked slightly adjusting to the dimmed room before making eye contact with shocked bright green eyes. My lips curved up into a smile. "Hello," I whispered my voice a bit broken and scratchy. He just blinking like he couldn't believe this as I took in his appearance, the rumpled white shirt, hair sticking up on end, dark circles under his eyes. "Albus."

"You're really awake?" He choked out and I saw tears well in his eyes. I nodded and suddenly he leaned forward and placed a tender, longing kiss on my lips. I smiled and reached up with my other hand tangling it in his messy hair until it became too heavy and had to put it back down as he pulled back. "I love you so much," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled as he leaned in kissing me once more.


	82. Chapter 82

"Right well I expect most of you to know the rules meaning you get a warning if acting out of order, then you'll be costing your house, points." Scorpius put on a harsh glare looking over all the prefects. We were on the train back to Hogwarts. I had gotten out of the hospital five days ago and was more than happy to be on this train because now at least I wasn't constantly going to be bugged about and followed like I might drop soon.

"You hear that Gryffindor's, if I have to take points from my own house you are not going to like me," I pointed to all 5 of them but it didn't really work on Dean, Hugo, or Lucy. Their partners though, especially Jonathan the new 5th year, Lucy's partner had a particularly frightened look. "Now we've gone over the schedules for both the school grounds and also the train so do you have any questions?" They shook their heads.

"Dispurse," hard ass Scorpius waved his hand and the 5th years and couple others quickly scattered while the others that knew he really wasn't that bad- Elodie, Lexi, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Dean, and Lucy- moved out slowly. Both of us laughed slightly at the fact that we now held the power and moved across the hall from the prefect's cabin to the head's cabin. Letting out a small sigh I sat down on one side of the bench a little sad that Albus and Rose couldn't be in there with us, and that we couldn't go to their cabin since we had to stay here in case one of the prefects needed help.

It was a little weird to not be around Albus right now too, since he had been by my side almost 24/7 since I woke up a two weeks ago. I was a little annoyed by it at first because I just thought that he was being annoyingly overprotective like almost everyone else was. But my first night home as he climbed into bed with me-like he had every night since I woke up- and pulled me in so I was right next to him I realized that he was scared. Just the look on his face told me that he did it because he was scared to let me go.

"Why couldn't they have been late?" Scorp huffed as he plopped down on the opposite bench with a frown. "They're late every single other time but now that I can actually do something-right on time."

"I'm sure you'll get your first chance to punish someone," I smirked, propping my feet up and he got a sort of evil smile. "Stop that," I frowned, throwing my scarf at him, "people are going to think that you're really like that."

He looked like he was contemplating it for a moment before shrugged and sat back reaching into his bag and pulling out some exploding snap cards. "Wanna make a bet?" He raised an eyebrow and flipped my feet around facing him.

"I bet I'll beat your arse," I smirked and hopped over to the bench he was on as he dispersed the cards.

oOo

"And that makes three," I smirked, holding up my fingers as Scorpius looked down at the cards angrily.

"Well you've always been better with the patience version," He huffed. "Let's play the classical version," He smirked and I wrinkled my nose. I barely ever had the speed to beat him, or anyone for that matter, by hitting the card before they did.

"Umm…how about we go visit Albus and Rose first?" I put on a sweet smile as he gave a chuckle, nodding. Hopping up, we both exited the cabin and moved through the cars towards the one that they said they would try and find a cabin in. As we did though, I noticed people just staring at me as they passed and also even opening their doors to look at me. "Am I just being paranoid?" I whispered to Scorp as we both watch a person duck into their cabin and then a couple poked their heads out.

"Nope, they're staring," He commented, "but what do you expect? You were in the Prophet for saving three people's lives."

"I wish it hadn't been," I muttered thinking about the interviewers that attempted to hound me and then also the other interviews that had happened from 'eye witnesses.' The only one that I allowed to interview me was Ginny, and that was just a sentence about how I hadn't even thought about anything happening to me. All I wanted to do was help Roxie, Lucy, and Louis- who all continued to apologize and thank me until I had to tell them to stop. I had to tell all of them to stop, I didn't want the articles or the stares. It was just a normal thing anyone would do.

"There they are," I said gratefully as we approached the crowded compartment and slid open the door.

"Oh no are we in trouble?" Albus gasped dramatically.

"Possibly," I smirked walking over as he reached up and pulled me into his lap.

"The heads dorm is boring," Scorpius commented truthfully as I nodded.

"He's also sulky that I beat him at three games of exploding snap," I smirked.

"Patience," He emphasized.

"Well that doesn't count," Hugo shrugged.

"Of course it does," Rose argued and Lexi nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled as more people walked by and then once seeing who was in the cabin paused and looked it. All seven of us looked back up at them and just stared them down before they moved along. "I hope that doesn't last all year," I muttered.

"I'm sure it will get better," Lexi smiled softly, knowing how I felt about the attention. She kept contact a lot throughout the summer with visits to not only James' apartment but also the house and my room at St. Mungo's. "So are you going to be in the choir this year?"

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "I missed the rehearsals for the first performance. And even though Dean said that I could still be in I think that I'm already going to have enough to deal with."

"Is he the Captain this year?" Rose asked as I nodded.

"Well what about you Miss. Quiddich Captian?" I smirked wanting the attention off myself. "You've got a basically new team to build."

"Oh I'm fully prepared to kick Slytherin arse this year," She smirked over at Albus.

"Good luck with that Newbie," He scoffed before setting his chin on my shoulder looking over at her.

"I've already got people in mind, including our reserves which includes Roxie," She raised an eyebrow and he raised an eyebrow at that, having not thought about her. She got the skill and strength much like George and Freddy had but unlike her brother, she possessed the speed from her mother making for not only a great chaser but a surprisingly excellent beater.

"I think that's a bit of doubt right there," I giggled.

"We're still going to get that cup," He replied confidently and reached over bumping fists with Scorpius.

"We'll see about that," Rose and I shared a wink as Albus leaned back and pulled me with him. Letting out a smiled I shifted, laying back against his chest as we fell into a discussion about the coming year. Glancing back, I placed my hands over his arms as he smiled and pressed a small kiss to the nape of my neck. Finally, in that moment, I felt like everything was getting back on track.

As time passed Hugo and Lily left along with Lexi to go talk to their other friends and both Scorpius and I continued putting off going back to the head's compartment. Just then Rose said something that I hadn't thought about.

"This is going to be our last Welcome Back Feast," She frowned as we looked around at each other.

"Remember our first time on this train?" I giggled. "You," I nudged Albus in the ribs gently, "were freaking out over being in Slytherin."

"Yeah well I didn't want to end up with the Malfoy git," He chuckled and Scorpius scoffed.

"Like I wanted to hang with the Potter prodigy," He smirked.

"Then there was also the first time Rose and Scorp met," I quirked my eyebrows along with Albus as they rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe it's almost over," Albus frowned, speaking what we all thinking.

"Well at least now we can truly rule to school," Scorpius got that devilish smile back.

"He's been doing this the whole time," I huffed, "he scared over half the prefects."

"Well it's sort of true," Albus got the same devilish smile. "I mean the fearsome four has now infiltrated the head dorm and we're the captains of our Quiddich teams."

"They've gone to the dark side," Rose whispered, cupping her hands around her mouth. "But the scary part is that it's sort of true."

"Great now you're all on the dark side," I laughed slightly and shook my head just as shouting started out in the corridor.

Scorpius got a glint in his eye as he looked over at the door. "And the fun begins," He rubbed his hands together and stood up. Quickly he moved out of the door.

"Great," I huffed and started after him with Rose and Albus chuckling behind us. "Don't scare them!" I called sliding the door closed behind.

oOo

"Yup," I called while closing my book when there was a knock on the Head's compartment door. As I turned I didn't see a prefect though, instead I saw Albus with a sly smirk. "You aren't supposed to be here," I smirked

"Yes, well Scorpius is supposed to be in here but instead he came by and snagged Rose," He shrugged and sat down next to me. "So I thought that I would come and keep you company."

"Thank you," I smiled and moved over, moving up on one knee before straddling his legs. Slowly my hands moved up his chest before lacing together around the back of his neck.

"Mari," he said hesitantly.

"Yes," I whispered as I started to lean in.

"I can't," He frowned and once again-just as he had many times once I had gotten out of the hospital—he shifted and moved me off his lap. I let out a huff and crossed my legs up on the bench as he tried to placate the rebuff with a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't really be mad at him for it because he was doing it because of that fear, but, I'm sorry, it was annoying. Very annoying that every time I would try to get into a snogging session he would rebuff it and I would have to settle for a kiss on the cheek, forehead…something so tenderly sweet that I couldn't say, no.

"I'm never going to snog again," I huffed.

"I'm sorry," He murmured as I just shook my head and reached over, taking his hand. Picking it up, I wrapped it around my shoulders before leaning into his side. "It's just…" He took a staggered breath and I could tell that he was going back to that day and the hospital bed as a sense of horror and sadness passed over his face.

"I understand," I whispered, cutting him off because it just wasn't something I wanted to here. After looking to all their faces, especially Dad's and Albus, I was afraid to find out what they went through. With a small smile I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "But I'm not going to break," I tried to get the thought through his head.

"You almost did," He countered.

"I was just sleeping," I attempted a joke.

"For three weeks," He pursed his lips in a small bit of annoyance and I let out a sigh.

"Well I don't know what you want to happen? It's not like it's just going to disappear from your mind," I murmured.

"I know that," he frowned. "I just don't want to hurt you," He spoke.

Snapping my book shut once more I licked over my lips, "you're not going to hurt me. I have been given a perfect bill of health from the healers." Looking over I could see that I was getting nowhere on this front. "Ok, you know what. I have my own room this year and I'm going to make out with my boyfriend in it," I huffed and tossed the book over onto the other seat. Quickly, before he could protest I moved in and planted my lips against his. I felt his motions cease and quickly flipped around, straddling his hips as I tangled my fingers up into his hair, practically begging for him to react. As I pulled back and started trailing heated kisses down his jaw to his neck I could tell that he was fighting with himself as his breathing picked up.

"Mar," He staggered out and I grazed my teeth over his flesh just below his ear. "Merlin," He huffed and I felt his hands grip onto my thighs. Pulling back I rushed back up, connecting my lips with his and instantly his tongue invaded my mouth. Suddenly he wound his hands around the back of my upper thigh and stood. I heard the click of a lock and then quickly I was placed back on my opposite bench where he laid me back so he hovered over me.

Just then I felt a sharp poke in my back and pulled back slightly, "ow," I muttered to myself and I felt him jerk away. "No," I pointed at him sternly and shifted up, pulling the book out from behind my back the just tossed it on the floor. Reaching up with a smirk, I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled. Thankfully he didn't even hesitate and moved back to hover over me but moved from my lips to attacking my neck.

Taking in a staggered breath I tipped back my head, giving him better access. Involuntarily I let out a small gasp as he sucked the tender flesh up and then grazed his teeth over it. I felt one of his hands move down to the edge of my jeans and flip up the edge of my shirt before his hand moved up and over my heated flesh. I was aware of every touch that he was giving from the hot, wet breath on my neck that expertly teased and pleased at the same time, to his firm hand as it pressed against my side and moved up. His long fingers curved around my side, but his thumb teased and moved under the side of my bra. Unable to take both at the same time I maneuvered down, while pulling on his hair, bringing his lips back to mine.

Just then his hand moved forward and I let out a gasp as his thumb slipped under the underwire as grazed the swell of my breast. In surprise my eyes shot open. I felt him withdraw totally and push up looking down at me while kneeling with one leg in-between my legs as his other was balancing on the floor. "Sorry," He said sheepishly and I immediately started shaking my head. A little hazy I pushed up on my hands.

"No, I liked it," I smiled, "it just surprised me a little." I looked up at him as a smirk moved onto my lips and his eyes turned confused. "You are very…spirited," I giggled slightly as I swear I saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"You make me that way," He leaned down and placed a soft quick kiss on my lips. "Bedside's you're not exactly an angel. You pulled my hair pretty hard," He spoke in a husky, scratchy voice that I had never heard him use and it made the ember in my core burn brighter. Unable to help it I felt my entire face and neck turn bright red as I staggered in a breath. He pulled back as I bit my lip and we locked eyes, but before either of us could launch back into another session the door started rattling.

"Mari?" Scorpius called as we both turned to it and with a sigh Albus stood and flipped open the lock as I situated myself. Curiously he looked between us as a blonde eyebrow rose. "Naughty," He smirked with a tone that could make anything suggestive.

"Shut it," Albus rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Scorp before leaning over once more and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Still in that spirited, playful mood he gave a wink, all of his inhibitions just a few moments ago gone and I couldn't have been happier.


	83. Chapter 83

With our last beginning feast over it still hadn't hit that it was our last year in my mind, probably because my excitement about being Head Girl was resonating in my mind. I was able to talk to a few people that I hadn't gotten to over the summer, specifically Dean who was more than happy to be the new leader of the choir and promised to pick relevant songs. He also said that if I wanted to just come by the practices when I could that it would be fine, but I doubted that I would have much time. In the past years with mixing just prefects duty and choir I was swamped. Now I had Head Girl duties along with seventh year classes and NEWTs to look forward to.

I watched the first years, the new generations coming in and be being sorted. But I could hardly sit still and the time came closer until we were all sent to be dismissed but Scorpius and I moved up to the headmistresses chambers. Once there she gave us the list of duties and other things that we had to accomplish this year as Head Boy and Girl, then sent us on our way to the Head's dorm room.

"Excited to get out of the dungeons," I teased as we pretty much sprinted up the stairs.

"Surprisingly, I am," he laughed slightly as we got up the East tower on the sixth floor and then we just paused and looked at the large portrait with just a painting of Hogwarts that would change with how it looked in reality. So right now it was night and the lights were flickering in the windows.

Both of us smiled at each other, then Scorpius reached forward and open the painting, revealing the simple wooden door. It didn't have a door knocker or handle on it instead it just had a gold square at eye level with a shaped right hand on it. Doing as McGonagall had said I lifted my hand and placed it against it.

"Mari Alice Longbottom," I spoke in a clear voice and felt a warm tingling sensation move over my hand and the hand print turned silver for a moment.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," He repeated the process and once it was done taking his hand print the door clicked open. From now on only we—and of course the professors—could get in here unless the person had our identical handprints. It was then that we got our first look at our room for the next year. It opened up into a wrought iron balcony with a spiraling staircase down to a semicircular room with dark wooden floors and a large fireplace to the left and then three doors on the right, along the straight wall. All around the three arched doors were shelve of books. Right across from us was a line of four stained glass windows with two large dark wooden desks under them, all set to be used with inkwells and quills with parchment. Then in the middle were one very large soft black leather couches, a loveseat, and an oversized armchair that were pivoted to face the fireplace, putting the couches back to the doors.

Both of us once again looked at each other and then raced down the stairs and towards the first door. It was instantly obvious that it was Scorpius' room. The main scheme of the quarter moon shaped room was green and silver with dark, almost black, wood accents. The room had green shades over the lamps giving off a green feel, just like the dungeons but the single window with a small window seat vanished that feeling. Right across from us, in the middle of the curved wall was the large canopy bed angling out into the middle of the room, and then in the corner of the two flat walls, right across from the bed was a room heater. Along with the two main pieces was a large dressed which was set against the flat wall to the left and a nightstand beside the bed. But, around the room where small touches of Scorp from a Slytherin quidditch banners to ever personal photos and even the design of the bedding and furniture.

Quickly I moved towards the door on the wall beside the dresser and pushed it open to see a simply bathroom with a loo, shower, and then a two sink counter. "Rule one, always knock," I called out to him as he still moved around examining his room.

"What?" He asked moving up and looking in but he seemed to get it as he nodded.

"I don't care if you're going to piss you pants," I laughed, "I will hex you."

"Right," He nodded and gave a small chuckle before moving into my glorious room. Just as would be figured it was decorated in red and gold with golden colored wood furniture and was in the same layout as Scorpius' room down to the room heater, dresser and bedside table. My bed though was a lot more girly, made of gold painted iron with a high rise headboard that had graceful swirls in between the slender posts, same as the footboard. The bedding had a deep red background with a beautiful, shining gold damask over it and what looked to be soft red sheets under. On the wall over the nightstand and between the bed and window was a framed corkboard that shaped to fit the wall and already had a few pictures on it. Over the dresser hung three small circular, decorative mirrors that were framed with a metallic gold and on the floor was a plush dark red rug. Then right on the other side of the bed was a large Gryffindor banner.

It was perfect and just girly enough that it made me feel feminine, unlike Scorpius room where the black dressers were very square and modern while my honey colored ones had sculpted scrolls giving a vintage look. Quickly I ran over and jumped on the comfortable bed, making a couple of the ruffled and striped gold and red throw pillows tumble to the floor.

"Oh, this is nice," I smiled. "I can definitely get used to this."

oOo

Dressed in a pair of sweatpants and tank top I jumped into the comfortable bed and snuggled into the incredibly soft blankets. It was a little weird that I didn't have Albus here since, for the past weeks he had been sleeping in the same bed with me. Just then right as I was about to turn off the lamp the 4 way parchment on my nightstand started glowing (we all had been using earlier, so Scorp and I could brag about of new dorm much to Rose and Albus' displeasure.) Leaning over I picked it up and looked down at the message from Albus.

_Sleep well_

I knew he was worried about me, probably just lying there staring at the top of his bed and while that worried me slightly I couldn't help but treasure it. Giggling softly I picked up the quill and scrawled a message back.

_**I would sleep much better with you here. But I'll be fine. Go to sleep.  
>Love You<strong>_

The reply was almost instantaneous. It was only a mere second after the message faded did a new one appear.

_I would sleep much better with you here, too. _

_**Albus I'll be fine, you don't need to worry. **_

_It's not for you. I like sleeping in the same bed as you.  
>Feeling you there beside me and being able to pull you close.<em>

Instantly a fierce blush spread over my cheeks as I looked down at the message along as the ember in the pit of my stomach started to warm.

_**Me too, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight x**_

_Goodnight, Love._

Beyond happy I placed the parchment back on the nightstand and piled a line of pillows behind me before tucking into the covers, letting the bed envelop me.

oOo

_I moved down the streets of a desolate London, bare feet padding against the cold ground. I could feel the little sharp rocks digging into the soles of my feel. Thunder and lightning cracked overhead and suddenly with a single flash of lightning a circle of black robes surrounded me. Quickly I spun, trying to find an escape when they tipped up their heads and I laid eyes on the skeletal masks hiding their features. Reaching around I tried to pull my wand from the back pocket of my jeans but didn't find it as a light shot at me. Quickly, with a scream I dove and it hit the death eater behind me, knocking a hole in the circle. _

_Scrambling to my feet I ignored the stinging pain in my soles as it felt the cuts being made and pushed into a sprint. Another spell whizzed by my head and I let out another scream as I ducked and turned down a corner. Gasping for breath I pushed up against the stone wall then set eyes on a slightly familiar building at the end of the street. I wasn't sure where I had seen it before; maybe just going around London but it was relatively nondescript. Just an old burned warehouse, looked to be clothing store based on the mannequin in the second floor window, but it looked like a good place to hide. _

_I heard the footsteps racing after me and pushed into a run once more, knowing that I was leaving a trail of blood from the bottom of my feet. I focused on the lower window and watched as it opened for me. Stepping up on the curb I dove into it and landed hard on the pearly white tiles floor. Flipping over onto my back I looked back and looked at the window just as one of the death eaters flew in behind me and quickly grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to the floor. _

"_Mari!" He shouted as I started letting out screams and shouted fighting against him. "Mari!" he shook me hard in the shoulder, smacking my head into the ground and the world went dark. _

oOo

Flipping open my eyes I looked into the slightly lit room from the light streaming in from the bathroom and up into the fear filled, grey eyes of Scorpius. Suddenly the images of the dream came flashing over my eyes and I took a deep breath falling back into the bed as I raised my hand, running it over my face. Taking a deep breath himself he pulled away from the bed and sat on the end.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask?" He asked softly as I moved up and looked around to find the bed in utter disarray.

"It was nothing," I whispered and noticed that my voice was a little scratchy. Cringing slightly I tried to generate some saliva to wet my mouth and throat.

"You were screaming," he explained. "Then when I tried to wake you up, you started to kick and swing. You were terrified, Mar," he frowned and I looked down at my hands taking a deep breath.

"It was just a bad dream. It's probably from being in a new place," I brushed it off. "Go back to bed," I kicked him in the back gently as he narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "Go, sleep, I'm fine," I pushed out a laugh and he slowly got up and moved into the bathroom and moved to shut the door, though I noticed how he left it open a little bit. Rolling my shoulders I looked up at the ceiling and knew that it was more than just a dream, it was a nightmare.

oOo

After a night of restless sleep I got up with the sun and waited a few hours before moving into the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door that lead to Scorpius' room where his snores were echoing from. With a sigh I flipped on the shower onto cold, hoping that it would wake me up. I switch on Scorpius' stereo system that we had put in there last night, along with setting up our counter spaces, mine of which was full with hair stuff and makeup while Scorpius mainly just had a shaver and then hair gel with his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Hoping to wake up even more I flipped on Skrillex and stepped into the shower. I didn't even get ten minutes before I heard Scorp start pounding on the door.

"I've got to piss!" He shouted as I flipped off the water.

"Go piss outside!" I huffed, "you should have gotten in here before."

"Mari!" He shouted with a bit of desperation and I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and gathered my clothes before pulling open the door. "Thank Merlin," he huffed and instantly went around the little cubicle.

"I swear if you miss you're cleaning it up. I don't care if there are house elves," I said from my door, used to having to share a bathroom with boys, but I knew he was used to having his own bathroom at home and then just sharing with guys at school.

"Could you," He leaned back around the corner and nodded towards the door. Giving an eye roll, I walked out firmly shutting the door behind. I had a feeling that we were going to get to know each other a lot better this year than we already did. Quickly, I got dressed as I heard the shower turn on. I wasn't sure why he was getting up so early since it was a Saturday and we didn't have patrols until tonight, but oh well. With a small sigh I wrapped my chest length hair up in the towel and moved over to the dresser. Clicking my tongue I scanned over the options before pulling out a pair of low rise skinny jeans and then a black cami to wear under the sheer button up—that had a thin, horizontal, zigzag pattern over it in different colors like red, yellow, blue, grey and black—that I already had in mind.

Once I was done changing I moved towards the door again in order to do my hair and makeup. As per my own rules, I knocked, the shower having since turned off.

"Yeah," Scorp called and I moved in to see him standing in front of the mirror, styling his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist. Right there was an example of how close our friendship was because he didn't even bat a lash at me in a towel and I just simply got to work on my hair. "So compromise," He prompted as I started brushing my hair, "I'll clean up my messes of you do."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You hair in the drain," He pointed to the shower and I looked over at him incredulously.

"There couldn't have been more than three hairs in there," I huffed.

"Yeah, three long brown hairs," he said.

"Your poor aim is far worse than three little hairs," I narrowed my eyes.

"One, I do not have poor aim," He held up a finger and I didn't let him get to two before turning on my hairdryer full blast and started drying my hair.

"Can't hear you!" I shouted and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Real mature!" He shouted and I flipped the hairdryer on him for a millisecond then it wasn't even a moment later before he smeared shaving cream over my cheek.

"Oh!" I turned to him as he gave a small smirk. "Asshat," I whipped the shaving cream off and blew a raspberry at him as he let out a laugh. "What are you getting ready for anyhow?"

"Well you weren't exactly quiet," he muttered. "But I said I'd meet Rosie at the tree and I want to get breakfast before that."

"Want to go to breakfast together?" I asked while going back to my hair.

"Sure," he nodded before going back into his room to change. "By-the-way-I-sent-Albus-a note- about-the-dream," he rushed out and swiftly closed the door. It took me a second before I processed what he had said but then it clicked.

"You didn't!" I shouted through the door.

"Sorry! I was worried about you," he called back and I knew that it was sincere. Groaning, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, but let my bangs hang free as I did makeup, keeping it pretty natural. It wasn't even fifteen minutes later before we were headed down to the Great Hall and I was abruptly pulled out by Albus.

"Morning," I grinned and putting on my most adorable smile as I wound my arms around his neck. His sullen, and mildly angry expression faltered and I took the opportunity to press a soft kiss to his lips. He faltered even more and softened his stiff back, slipping his hands over my sides. Smiling into the kiss, I deepened it getting a response, but it was almost as if he flicked that switch and remembered that he was mad.

Pulling back, the initial anger was replaced with sadness and my guilt built. "Why didn't you message me?" He frowned.

"It was just a little bad dream," I shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up for that."

"Do you really think I was sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You need to stop worrying about me so much," I sighed. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can take care of yourself," He huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling away. "But I want to be there for you. And if you're hiding these things from me, it's a little difficult to do that."

"It was just a nightmare, Albus," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well Scorpius evidentially didn't think so if he wrote me a message," He retorted.

"He overreacted, it was nothing," I smiled slightly. "Just leave it alone and let's go eat."

He looked into my eyes, judging the lie and didn't seem to accept it but all the same left it alone. "Alright," he relented and moved his hands off my sides then took hold of one of my hands. "I just wish you wouldn't act so strong about this."

"Everything is fine," I smiled up to him and raised our joined hands, spinning under them and turned to the Great Hall.


	84. Chapter 84

Brushing my teeth I worked to avoid the mirror so I didn't have to look to the dark circles under my eyes and moved back into my room so Scorpius could take his morning piss. Over the month and a half we had been in this shared dorm we fell into a routine and just like every morning he came in just as I exited.

"Morning," He murmured over the music as I moved to close the door, waving my hand so I didn't spray toothpaste everywhere. Laying out my uniform for the day, I picked out my jumper even though it was unseasonably warm for the middle of October because I didn't want to make the mistake I had a few week ago, when I rolled up my sleeves, along with picking a pair of opaque grey tights.

By the time I was done with brushing my teeth he had opened my bathroom door again as we both set to work at our separate sinks. I had already pulled my hair up into a high bun, leaving my bangs out, and got to work on my make-up. Specifically it was a goal to cover up the dark circles before he came back into the bathroom in his uniform and once again I managed to do that.

"So we have our meeting with McGonagall today in order to discuss the Halloween party," I reminded him and he nodded while brushing his own teeth. Stiffling a yawn, I finished up on my mascara and refined my hair before going back into my room. It was there that I tried to avoid more dark bruises that bloomed on one of my forearms, above one of my knees, and shin. I knew what they were from, it was easy to tell that because every time when I startled myself awake from nightmares of darkened streets, flashes of light, and dark cloaks I could feel where I hit myself in the imaginary struggles. Then each night I would untangle myself from my sheets and walk or limp over to the door to make sure the soundproofing worked.

Ten minutes later Scorpius was set to go and we set off down to the hall like normal and split off to our separate tables with exchanged goodbyes. With a smile, I settled down beside Hugo and across from Roxie and began eating a piece of toast when Rose showed up just a few minutes later. As per her normal routine, she moved over and gave Scorpius a good morning kiss before coming over and settling down beside me.

"Morning," She greeting happily and we entered into the talking about the normal things. I was an expert in hiding it from all of them. All they knew of was the first nightmare which evidentially was just a fluke, well all except one. He walked in and unlike what he would have done just a week ago he just looked at me before moving over to the Slytherin table. Biting the inside of my lip, I followed him with my eyes over to his seat beside Scorpius and everyone around us looked between us.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Rose huffed, angry that she wasn't in on the loop.

"He's just over reacting," I sighed and once again hid my bleeding heart as I shrugged it off and went back to my breakfast. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Laine, who was half asleep at the table as I glanced back over to the Slytherin table through my eyelashes to see him talking to Scorpius. He was glaring, so obviously they weren't exchanging pleasantries then Scorpius did just as Rose had and shook his head before turning his attention to someone else. Stabbing as a sausage angrily, he looked back over to me and instantly I turned my look to a small glare, not wanting show how easily I would cave if he just came over here. Returning the look, we both turned back to our breakfast, not to look at each other again until we unfortunately arrived at potions. Just digging the knife in a little more to my heart I had completely forgotten what we were focusing on today and that would be love potions and specifically Amortentia. Being just a single period, we would have to wait until Thursday to actually brew it, which a number of girls in the class were excited for but that didn't prevent the notable smells from the cauldron at the front of the room from working.

Taking in a breath as Professor Anthis made us gather around the table, I breathed in the smell of baked apples. The tangy sweetness then shifted around to a sort of soft chlorine smell of the Potter pool, and finally the musky, outdoors smell which I immediately associated to Albus' cologne. At the exact same time we flicked out eyes to each other, looking across Rose and Scorpius, and I let out a small sigh. Looking back forward, I tried to concentrate once more until we moved towards our table tops and being the horrible friends they were Rose and Scorpius moved to one side. Pulling out a parchment to take notes for out essay, I grabbed for my quill as it of course rolled across the table top just as he did the same. Jerking back my hand, because I knew I would crumble if it happened, I abandoned it and turned to Professor Anthis, putting all my attention on her.

By the end of class, I was wound up and about to snap more than I had been then entire week and I was glad for the break I had before another shared class, double DADA. Before anyone else got out of there, I shifted around and led the pack out the door and immediately went towards the Head's dorm though before I could even get up to the sixth floor a hand grabbed my elbow.

"Stop," he demanded and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly and didn't dare pull away from the touch even though I probably should have because it just felt too good. In a week I hadn't felt his touch and that physical ache, even though it stung right now, it also felt good.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," He groaned and slid his hand down to my wrist. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing-"

"Stop lying to me," He huffed and I pursed my lips slightly and looked down to the ground. I didn't want to be the weak one in this relationship. I didn't want to be the helpless girl and most of all I was scared of what would happen if I did tell someone what had been happening in my nightmares. They weren't exactly normal and people already stared at me from what happened at Hogsmeade.

"Mari!" Someone called from up the corridor and I saw my escape as I looked up to Dean jogging towards us.

"I have to go," I pulled my arm away softly. "I need to talk to him about the Halloween Ball."

"Right," he frowned and then just shook his head before walking past me. Pausing, I held back the lump in my throat then started towards Dean.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile.

"I have a problem with the one of the singers," He sighed, trying to catch his breath. "Allison was going to sing one solo, a slow song, but Madam Warrington said she can't. Something about a silencing spell going wrong in charms," He rambled out.

"So just have one of the others take over," I reasoned with a shrug.

"All of the ones that could are already singing most of the time and don't want to miss anymore of the Ball," He shook his head and it didn't take much more for me to reason what he wanted me to do.

"One song," I pointed and he nodded.

"Alright," I gave him a small smile and grinning he let out a sigh of relief as I added one more thing to worry about to my list.

oOo

"I can't believe you haven't gotten a dress yet," Liane admonished as we scoured the racks in Hogsmeade the next weekend. "The ball is in a week."

"I've been busy," I muttered, pulled out a white halter dress before almost immediately putting it back. "With class work, patrols, and also trying to get everything approved by McGonagall I just didn't think about it."

"Well, what is Albus wearing?" Ashley asked and across the rack Rose gave me a very pointed look.

"I don't know," I answered, narrowing my eyes back to her. "Most likely just a pair of plain black dress robes." At that all their eyes were on me, but I didn't comment.

"What do you want to go as?" Rose asked and I gave a shrug. I had no clue, I didn't even know what color I even wanted.

"I just don't want to have to change before I go up on the stage," I said and blew a raspberry, remembering the last time. Every single time it was a pain to get out of the costume and I missed a lot of the ball because of it. Then again, I doubted I would want to take part during this ball so on second thought maybe it would be a good idea. The thought had popped in my head many a time to just make an entrance and then stick to the back area, but I couldn't exactly do that because I needed to keep an eye out for trouble makers. That had been one of the McGonagall stipulations for Scorpius and I to have this ball. And all of them were going to be busy with their dates: Liane with Stephan Quirke (a Ravenclaw in our year), Ashley with Martin, Laine with Damon, and Rose of course with Scorp, so I was mostly going to be alone.

"What about this then," She pulled off a dress from the rack and held it up with a small smirk. Right there she proved why she was my sister in most ways because the white silk sheath that had a ruched sash around the waist that ended in two ties draping down in the front was perfect. From the mildly deep v-neck, to the cap sleeves and loop buttons on the side it just screamed old Hollywood. It was a perfect and subtle costume that would work on stage as well.

"Perfect," I nodded and quickly she moved around and pushed me towards the dressing curtain.

As I slipped the smooth silk on and fastened the buttons I was glad the bruise on my arm had faded away and looked into the mirror. Hardly an alteration needed to be made; it hugged my curves and the V didn't go down to far, but still showed off my assets well enough. It was just too bad that I wasn't going to be wearing it for a specific someone who hadn't even mentioned the ball.

As I purchased the dress all three of the other girls broke off to go enjoy their time in the village as Rose and I broke off to head to the Three Broomsticks. It was easy enough to spot Scorp and Albus, since it was still a little early, and as expected she took the spot beside Scorp in the booth. Sliding in a little awkwardly as he scooted over, I put the box shrunken to the size of a textbook up onto the table.

"What's that?" Scorp asked curiously, reaching for it but both Rose and I batted away his hand.

"It's her dress for the ball," Rose answered and out of the corner of my eye I saw Albus whip his head to me.

"You're going to the ball?" He asked in almost alarm and I raised an eyebrow over to him as Rose and Scorpius gave his almost identical looks.

"Of course I'm going. I have to go, same as Scorpius," I answered. "Plus, I'm singing. What did you think that entailed?"

"Right," He spoke, "of course." Furrowing my brows, I just shook my head slightly.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go back up to the castle and hang this up," I excused and before either she other Scorpius could protest I grabbed my box and moved towards the door. Truthfully, I was hoping to get in a bit of a nap because the nightmares didn't seem to come then, though it seemed that Albus had other plans for me as he moved up beside me on the path. I glanced over as he just fell into step beside me, not talking, not touching but just walking. Licking over my lips, I looked back forward though the silence just hung in the air, making it almost stifling even though we were outside.

"Here," He finally spoke and reached over, taking the box before tucking it under his arm and I cracked slightly.

"What did you think? I was just going to wear my uniform or jeans to the ball?" I questioned.

"Well no, I just didn't think…I mean…I guess I just didn't imagine you there since I'm not going," He fumbled, furrowing his eyes down at the ground

"You're not going!" I stopped in the middle of the path, looking at him wide eyed.

"Why would I?" He fired back with a scoff. "I'm not going to have any fun."

"Well I don't know," I huffed. I had just expected him to go, just as I was going to go. Maybe we would dance a couple times. I didn't get this area we were in, I mean we obviously weren't exactly together, but we weren't broken up. Were we? We hadn't even talking really. It was only a stupid fight about a bruise on my arm. He was just mad at me for not exactly telling him the truth per say. "To see me sing or something, maybe! To be there for me!" Angry and frustrated, I reached forward and jerked the box back and started up the hill again.

"Maybe I would want to if you pretended that you needed me!" He shouted after me and I whipped back around, glaring at him.

"What does that mean?" I scoffed.

"It means that since we got here, I feel like you just don't want me around! You don't talk to me about anything that truly matters. You say you're fine, that it's nothing. Can you imagine how that makes me feel? Do you even know the hell that I've been through in the past three months?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I had to stare at you in a bed, basically lifeless for weeks!" He shouted and my heart just ripped in two. "I'm tired of it Mari! I'm tired of feeling useless!" It was the first time he had yelled at me since before the accident and I was speechless. I didn't know what I could possibly say as the war between my heart and mind raged inside of me.

Evidentially I was speechless for too long because he just let out another shout and flipped around, going back towards the village. All too late, words and things I could have done rushed forwards as he disappeared and the tears started streamlining. Wiping the palm of my hand across my cheeks I could only think of one place to go at the moment and started back up to the castle.

By the time I reached the greenhouses my vision was blurred and my jackets sleeve was damp with tears. Moving into the office, my Dad turned to me with a smile but as soon as he saw me it dropped. "What's wrong?" He asked but I didn't have an answer, instead all I could do was crash into sobs. Wide eyed he pulled me into his chest and I just cried into his vest.

Once my tears had calmed a bit, so I could actually talk he moved me around to sit on one of the stools in his little greenhouse office as he sat on the other. "Now what's going on?" He asked.

Sniffling, I fidgeted with my hands in my lap, "Albus is mad at me," I murmured.

"Why?" He questioned after I didn't elaborate.

"Because he feels like I don't talk to him about things," I whispered and he motioned for me to continue and I just broke; all the pressure that had been building up, cracking the wall and sending the secrets tumbling out like a fountain. I told him about the dream the first night that continued night after night; me in an empty street, trying to outrun death eaters. I told him about the bruises and keeping everything a secret from everyone. By the end, I was crying again and he pulled me back into a hug. "He thinks I don't appreciate him, Dad," I cried into his chest. "And I do."

"Well, sweetie you need to tell him that," he said softly, brushing my hair back. "I don't really want to say this, because you are my baby girl, but Albus was just as broken up as I was in that hospital room. He even slept less than I did and never let go of your hand. Everyone was almost just as worried for him as they were for you."

Realizing how monstrously I screwed up I crashed into more tears as he just held me there, brushing my hair back like when I was a little girl.


	85. Chapter 85

Having to be there early, I got to skip out on the embarrassing part of coming into the hall alone. Once again, I held back the tears that threatened to fall as they had many times this week because while I struggled to talk to Albus he didn't seem to want to listen and I couldn't just blurt it out in front of everyone. Though, it wasn't a total freeze out, now that I had been trying to at least show him that I didn't think that we were slowly getting closer again. When we were beside each other he would hold my hand, and if we walked into the Great Hall together he would allow me to peck him on the lips and he even pecked me once. But we hadn't even brought up the subject of the dance, so I doubted that he would come.

"I'm going to go pick up Rose," Scorp said with a grin as we finished with the last of the floating pumpkin's and candles, sending them up to the ceiling which was showing a perfectly eerie clear sky with a full moon. A few had already shown up, eager third years, and were mingling with each other or bopping around to the music I had put on.

"Alright," I nodded and moved back over to the chair where I had discarded my shoes for the set up along with the half mask to complete the outfit. Slipping on the pair of pumps, I moved out of the completed hall and around to the 1st floor girls lavatory to put on my mask and refine my hair and makeup. Before I had come down, Rose had helped me with the wavy faux bob and I had done my makeup pretty simple, except for the thick winged liner to complete the old Hollywood glam look. But, just to make it a little more Halloween I pulled out my wand and affixed a black lace half mask around my left eye.

By the time I got back, a few more had trickled in and I settled back over to the side at a small table, on a stool plenty out of the way to not be noticed and close enough so I didn't appear to be slacking off once McGonagall poked her head in.

By two hours later the ball was officially getting underway with a number of people dancing on the floor and most of the tables surrounding the floor having at least a couple people sitting at them. Right in the middle of the floor, I watched Rose and Scorpius spin around to Elizabeth, Cercei, and Pippa singing Heart Attack. Just as I had thought, Albus hadn't show up, which just made everything all the more obvious to everyone around and the looks I was getting from my chaperone Dad didn't help at all.

To make it worse, though they were trying to help, as Spence and Ari moved up to the stage to sing Little Talks Rose and Scorp moved over. "No," I tried to push them away as they both gripped onto my hands and pulled me out to the dance floor. Getting a small smile, I spun around and dance with them for the next couple songs. Then once I could make the excuse of getting a drink I did just that and moved back off to my table where I was able to hide, being that I occasionally moved around a little for another thirty minutes until it was my time to go up on the stage, just before the regular music would go on for the choir kids to have a small break.

Moving up the steps, I smiled to the crowd as I prepared to sing Just Give Me a Reason, the song that Allison had intended to sing, but then I saw him move through the doors. There was no reason for him to show up now, but to hear me sing just as I had asked him to. This was my chance to tell him, here I could blurt it out in front of everyone and most wouldn't make it for more than a song. Quickly, I flipped back around and moved over to the side, behind the make shift curtains and flipped through the songs. I knew it was on here, I had saw it on here when I was setting it up. Finally, with a noticeable silence taking over the room, I found it and put on the background music for my song choice, my confession to the man in the back of the room.

For the first time in a week I gave a real smile as I stepped up to the microphone even though I was about to pour all my feeling out for anyone to interpret, and they would. I felt at piece, and took a breath before letting out that first note of Demons.

I hoped that he got it, he had to as I looked right to him and thankfully it appeared he did as he looked back to me.

…_I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide…<em>

I noticed those on the floor pausing in their steps to listen, which I guess defeated the purpose of me singing, though I needed to get this across so I poured my feelings into it. My voice growing.__

_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide…<em>

I was a little disappointed that he didn't make any move closer, or even moved from his stance, arms crossed and leaning back against the wall as I sang. He didn't even crack a smile as he had before, but his shouts echoed in my mind and I reminded myself at how hurt he must have felt. I felt my eyes glass over once again, but held it together as I gripped onto the microphone.

… _They say it's what you make  
>I say it's up to fate<br>It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<br>Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I want to save that light<br>I can't escape this __now__  
>Unless you show me how…<em>

Belting out the note, I heard those around me cheer and clap but I closed my eyes in an effort to try and stop the tears and preventing my voice from cracking, but a few tears escaped.

…_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too __close__  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

Smiling, I bowed slightly, to the claps as the music stopped and then quickly turned and moved off the stage. As I said I would, I paused at the music system and flipped on the playlist but then just stood there behind the curtain. I could hear the other students moving around, getting back into the flow of things. Reaching up, I carefully wiped away the stray tears as not to ruin my makeup. Breathing out a few times to calm myself, I moved out and half expected him to be standing there at the base of the stairs, but he wasn't and as I looked towards the door he wasn't there anymore either.

Only one thing ran through my mind and I just pulled off my shoes and started skirting around the crowd, towards the doors. Ignoring everyone that called for me, I squeezed through and took off barefoot down the corridor to where I thought he might be going. I don't even know why I thought he might be there, maybe because it was where I went when I was hurt, or maybe because it had been where we'd gone on our first date but I ran towards the Astronomy Tower. Lifting up the skirt of my dress, I took the stairs up the tower at two at a time before I got to the door leading up the stairwell to the classroom. Pausing for a few moments to get my breath back, I prepared myself then pushed it open.

Biting the inside of my lip, I moved up the metal staircase, the grid work digging into my feet but I didn't care that much. All I cared about was him, hoping that I had come to the right place and my instincts proved right as I saw him standing there against the rail. Licking over my lips, I paused at the top of the stairs as my mind went blank and I just stared at him. He had taken his blazer off, leaving it hanging over the edge and it worried me that he once again made no move. The he made a single motion that made my heart soar, he flipped his hand which had been hanging on to the rail around so it was palm up. Taking the steps across towards him, I reached out and took hold as I moved up beside him.

"I need you like I need air, Albus," I whispered. Slowly he shifted around to face me and I mimicked him as he looked into my eyes, searching. "And I'm sorry," I spoke, my voice cracking as tears welled up. "I was having nightmares. Death Eaters constantly chasing me, and they weren't normal nightmares. I'd wake up hurt from kicking and hitting, my throat sore from screaming. I knew they weren't normal nightmares but I didn't want to admit it and if I told anyone then I would have to get help. So, I hid it. I wore the long sleeves and I put a silencing charm on the doors when I went to bed. And, it's not that I didn't want you around, I want you around more than anything. I just didn't want to talk about that, and you can get anything out of me if you want to."

I didn't know what else to say so I just stood there in the silence as he looked to me sadly, though I didn't know if he forgave me yet. Biting my lip, I looked down to the cold metal grate flooring, shifting my feet slightly as he finally spoke. "How did you find me?" He asked and I furrowed my brows up to him slightly.

"I just knew," I murmured and he gave a small nod along with a hint of a smile.

"And you have help now, right?" he more stated than asked. "Your eyes don't look as tired."

"Madam Warrington gave me a potion," I whispered, unsure what was happening. "I told my Dad last weekend."

"Alright," he smiled.

"Alright?" I asked about more than the nightmares but everything that had spiraled around it and he nodded.

"I just want you to be alright Mari, and to let me in so I can help," he sighed slightly as he let go of my hand and reached up taking my face in his hands. Pouting slightly in embarrassment, I looked up to him through my eyelashes as he stepped up right in front of me and as he stooped down I tipped my head up to meet him in the middle. For the second time, I gave a true smile against the soft kiss.

"You came to watch me sing," I said as we pulled away slightly but kept our foreheads touching.

"Of course I did," he chuckled and my smile grew even wider. "I love to hear you sing."

"So, do you want to go back?" He asked after a moment and I looked up to him debating if I should but decided that Scorpius could cover and shook my head.

"Come on," I took his hand, I'd had enough of being separated and if we went back to the great hall we only would be once more.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked as I picked up the hem of my dress to prevent tripping over it as we moved down the steps to the sixth floor.

"I couldn't very well run in them," I reasoned and he let out another small chuckle. Moving around, I brought him to the tapestry that showed the flickering lights still alive in the Great Hall but not many were on anywhere else. Pulling back the framed painting to reveal the door, I let go of Albus' hand to put my hand on the door and with a pop it opened up. "Welcome to the Head's Dorm," I grinned and pulled me him. Looking back, I watched as he looked around with a raised eyebrow and gave a small giggle before starting down the steps. "Are you coming?" I asked as I leaned against my door jam and watched him flip his eyes to me as I smirked up to him slightly then backed into the room. Quickly, I grabbed my pajama's and slipped into the bathroom to get ready and wash my face before slipping out to see him already in the bed, leaning back against the head board with his compact camera in hand.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I hopped him beside him, overly happy that he was sleeping here tonight.

"The pictures from tonight," he answered and confused I moved over. Looking down at he showed me the moving image on the screen of me singing. I watched as I silently belted out the note at the end of the last verse, gripping the microphone, eyes closed. You could see the emotion and almost even feel it. "I couldn't let that beauty not get captured," He grinned and I glanced up to him before looking back down to the image.

"I look like a real singer," I said in amazement, "a professional."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, looking over to me. "You sounded like one too." Biting my lip, I leaned back as I looked to him and let out a small scoff of a laugh.

"That would be something," I joked, "Like it could ever happen."

"Why not?" he furrowed his brows to me, "Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No," I scoffed again. It hadn't ever even crossed my mind, being a professional singer. But, as I thought about it being up on that stage I felt just as comfortable and at peace as I had when seeing those unicorns. "No," I murmured a little less sure about it.

"You would make a magnificent singer, Love," He grinned and leaned in kissing me softly. Grinning back against his lips, I pushed into a more passionate one but the thought grew in my mind, making my smile widen.


	86. Chapter 86

When you finally let go of everything that you're afraid of it doesn't become easy, but it's easier to enjoy everything. By letting go of all those thoughts and finally telling them, everything became easier. Madam Warrington gave me a sleeping potion to get through the few nights as I talked through what was happening and soon the nightmares faded and I was able to concentrate on other things like actually doing my duties at being head girl, my assignments for NEWTs, and most importantly my friends and Albus. But, with everything going easier, it also slipped by faster and before I really wanted it to be, it was Christmas time.

"What's up?" Lily asked as she flopped down on the couch beside me and I shifted my eyes from the decorated Christmas tree to her.

"I've only got six months left," I sighed.

"I know, I can't wait," She scoffed and I narrowed my eyes to her. "I mean, I can't wait until you four are finally out of there and we rule the masses."

"You little," I didn't even finish and lunged towards her. Letting out a squeal of laughter as I tickled her sides, she held up her hands, gasping for breath.

"Mom said that it was time for us to go," She breathed out and nodding, I stood up with her and we moved around towards the front entrance where Ginny and Harry were both standing already with the piles of stuff.

"Albus Severus!" Ginny shouted up the stairs, "hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" He rushed down the stairs, stuffing something in his pants pocket. Looking at him in confusion, as he slid up beside me, he just gave a wide smile back as Ginny grabbed two of the bags of presents.

"Alright, you two, take these," She handed them over to us. "And Lily, you're coming with me."

Wrinkling her nose, she moved up beside her mother to side long apparate as Harry took the rest of the stuff and with both Albus and I leading we all apparated to Rose and Hugo's. Like always, Hermione had gone above and beyond with the lights and everything.

"Oh, good, you're here," Hermione rushed out right as we walked through the door and as she took some of the things and as soon as our bags were taken we got out of the path of the Weasley whirlwind and headed downstairs.

Slowly, people continued to show up until all of us 'kids' were down stairs though honestly none of us were kids anymore and not long after Victoire and Teddy got here, the last of the family, did we gather around the large table once again. Most of our conversation at our end was focused in on James success on the team along with what was happening at school, including Rosie's high scoring win against Ravenclaw versus Albus win against Lily which had ended quickly because of the snow storm that had picked up mid game.

"Don't you worry," Albus scoffed to a preening Rose, "we'll catch up next game."

"You just try," She smirked.

Once done with dinner we all shifted around, with both James and Freddy racing towards the front of the pack to get to the presents still. Giving a small laugh to them fighting over who would hand them out, I settled down on the floor beside Albus and Rose as the adults to the seating with Nana and Grandpa Weasley at the center. Splitting up the task they got it finished in record time and the countdown was started to the wrapping paper massacre.

"3…2…1," Ron shouted, "Go!"

Grabbing my usual first, I reached for Nana Molly's present and un-wrapped the knitted dark red hat with a flower on the side. Grinning, I quickly pulled it on and then set off towards the next and didn't stop until I had the pile sitting around.

"Hey, Mar," Albus called my attention and I turned to him. "Come with me?"

Confused, I stood up and followed him out to the hall without anyone really noticing in the misted of piled of wrapping paper and gifts. "What?"

"We're going to out of school in 6 months," He started, taking a deep breath and I nodded. "And you want to get a place together?"

"Well, yes, if that's what you want," I gave a small giggle to his weird behavior.

"I do," he answered adamantly. "That's wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I love you, Mari, and, I was just wonder if you-" Suddenly his voice was cut off by a round of shouting and screaming in the other room and wide eyed we both rushed into it to see Fleur and Bill both up and hugging Victorie and Teddy. "What happened?" Albus asked Molly over the excitement.

"Vic's pregnant."

oOo

"Hey, you," I smiled to Albus as I moved through the door into his room after we all got back from the dinner. After the announcement everyone had stayed there much longer than usual, the women all asking and the men teasing but at two in the morning we were finally back.

"Hey," he smiled as he sat down on his bed and patted it for me to come over. Walking over, I jumped up and scooted up to the headboard, sitting beside him and leaning over we met in the middle for a soft kiss.

"So, I've been wondering what you were going to ask me before the big announcement."

"Oh, that," he coughed slightly but turned it into a small chuckle. "Umm, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to live in London."

Furrowing my brow slightly, I pulled back and just looked to his face, figuring that he wasn't telling me exactly what he wanted to, but I knew that if it was important he wouldn't hide it so, I accepted it. "Sure, that's fine."

"Great," He smiled and giving a small chuckle, I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

oOo

Moving into the kitchen I set eyes on something that was so amazing that you wouldn't even believe it and, no it wasn't Albus shirtless (though that was glorious as well) instead it was a slice of Nana Molly's cinnamon cake. Over the last week we had whittled the cake down since Christmas Eve Dinner with a good chuck going away when Dad and Hannah came over for Christmas.

Cautioning a look around to make sure that I was alone, I moved over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork as silently as possible before moving over to the counter. Grinning, I moved to take over the plastic wrap.

"That is mine," Albus suddenly shouted from behind.

"I don't see your name on it," I remarked childishly as I looked back to him.

"Both you and Lily have already had your extra pieces last night," He started towards me and knowing that he was far quicker, I grabbed the plate and moved around the kitchen bar.

"I don't seem to remember that," I grinned as I moved it behind my back.

"Well I do very well," He gave me that crooked smile back and then made a lunge. Letting out a yelp, I panicked and took off towards the den and not above to give up he ran after me. Glad that I didn't have socks on and he did I turned the corner on the hard wood floor much easier and raced towards the dining room and circled around the table. "Just give it up now."

"You know that I'm stubborn. Why would I do that?" I answered.

"Because, I," he made a dash around and quickly I mirrored him, "am faster than you, and I'll catch you eventually."

Seeing that he was true, I paused for a moment. "Want to share it?" I gave my most innocent grin and he narrowed his eyes jokingly. "Come one, you know you don't want to eat all this alone."

"I don't know, I think I could manage," He smirked.

"If you do, I could give you a treat," I smirked right back and watched him cave. Tucking the plate behind my back, I slowly moved around the table to him. Turning to me with a grin, I moved up to him and pushed up on my toes before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Leaning into it, he deepened the kiss, making me forget all about the cake. That is until I felt it leaving my hands.

In one smooth movement, I had pulled it out and just as I pulled away he spun around and held it high above his head. "Not fair," I complained as I reached for it.

"It's my piece," He laughed and started back into the kitchen.

"But…but," I murmured following after him and taunting me he moved over to the counter and slowly peeled the covering off of it. Pursing my lips in annoyance, I jumped up to sit on the counter across from him because if I wasn't going to eat it, I was at least going to make him feel guilty. It didn't seem to affect him though as he shoved a huge bite into his mouth. "Mean," I glared.

"Yes, but you love me still don't you?" He asked with chipmunk cheek smile.

"Possibly," I muttered and giving another small smile he moved forward the few steps and I thought that he might take another bite right in front of me but instead he held the fork out to me. "Definitely," I corrected before the taking the bite.

"Ah, now I know what I need to do to get a good answer out of you," He smirked. "I just have to feed you."

"You haven't learned that until now?" I smirked. "I figured out how to get what I wanted out of you a long time ago."

"Oh, and what's that?" he smirked and reaching forward, I took hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him right up in front of me so I could wrap my legs around him. Giving a sly grin, I teased him slightly and leaned in, trailing the tip of my nose over his. Then closing my eyes as he did, I placed my lips just against his so they were barely touching his.

Grinning, I moved my hands up into his hair as I pulled back slightly. "Now, I think you should give the rest of the cake to me," I whispered. "Don't you?" I asked and brushed my lips against his again.

"Uh hum," He murmured but them seemed to catch what he had agreed to and pulled back. "No." Giggling, I dropped my hands and leaned back as he stepped back, "that's cruel."

"Well, I'm in love with a Slytherin, I've got to have something up my sleeve," I smirked but held up a hand and motioned for him to come forward again. Tentatively he moved forward again, but this time I just leaned in and grinning pressed my lips against his. "Do you still love me despite my conniving way?" I smiled and giving his own smile, I heard the clang of the plate behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'd love you even if you were the next Voldemort," he answered.

"That it the sweetest thing you've ever said," I teased.

"Well I try," He gave me that amazing crooked smile and with a giggle, I met him in the middle for another kiss.


	87. Chapter 87

You could hear the commotion downstairs already and I was running a little behind in getting ready for the New Year's party despite Albus' unneeded rushing.

"Come on," He called again and I moved out of my closet, glaring at him as I zipped up the side of my light beige colored chiffon A-line dress and slipped up the bejewel shoulder as I moved toward shim.

"Why are you rushing me so much? Actually, don't see why we're even going. I mean no one is going to be here." I huffed as I pulled on my heels and by no one I meant that none of our friends were going to be there, well maybe Vic and Teddy, but everyone else would be at James, Freddy, and Xander's place for their party, even Lily was there already. That was what had put me so behind, because I figured we were just going to go there.

"Because, I have a surprise for you," He motioned for me to hurry and giving an eyeroll, I moved back over to my vanity and quickly grabbed a nice hair pin to secure the top sections of my wavy hair back for a bit more polished look. That was the good this about having gotten ready for the other party, I was mostly done already.

Finally done, I moved over to him and putting an arm around me we both moved out of my room and we started towards the stairs. "What is it?" I asked.

"You're going to sing," He answered and I raised an eyebrow over to him.

"I could sing over at James'," I huffed.

"No, but I got Mom to invite someone to see you," he spoke and instantly I pulled to a stop, grabbing onto the railing. "What?" he looked back to me.

"You what…who?" I rushed out, wide eyed.

"Well, since Halloween you've been talking about possibly becoming a singer," He answered.

"But…I didn't…well, actually think it would happen. It was just a laugh," I murmured nervously.

"No it wasn't," he smiled and moved up to the stair below me. "Just think about it, you up on stage in front of everyone."

"But…" I stuttered out. I mean I loved being up there for fun, but knowing the fact that someone was out there and I could fail switched it all around.

Reaching up, he took my face in his hands and pulled me in for a soft kiss. "You can do this. Just give it a try."

"But what about Rolf and Luna?" I murmured.

"You can always go there, after. Give this dream a chance," He smiled and though my nerves were building, I nodded. "Good, let's go," He put an arm around me and we both walked down the stairs. Shifting around to the side, I saw why Albus had been rushing me because it seemed that they had been waiting for me and as the band ended the last song, the singer moved over.

"Go," Albus nudged but I just paused there. "Hey," he flipped around to look at me once more. "You've got this. You are a great singer. Just show that guy what you've got."

Giving a small nod, I stepped up on the stage, but still with all the nerves. I mean, honestly being a magizoologist had always been something that I wanted to be. I hadn't even thought of being a singer until just those months ago when Albus suggested it. I didn't think I was that good, and it was such a slim chance. But now with the possibility here I couldn't ruin it. Just as Albus had said it could be a new dream.

Smiling out to everyone, I moved back towards the band to see what they had up on the stands and gladly saw that either Albus or Ginny had put up a song from an album that had become one of my favorites lately. A nice smooth song that was good for everyone to continue dancing to and hopefully not focus on me at this moment in time.

"Alright," I whispered mostly to myself and moved up towards the microphone and just at the back of the room right in line with me was Dad, Hannah, Ginny and Harry talking to a couple people that I hadn't remembered seeing before. And of course this had to be them because Ginny quickly drew their attention to me. In my nervousness, I couldn't even come up with anything to say so, I just nodded back to the piano player and the music began.

"When the sun runs out and there's no one to save you  
>Will you go to our favorite place and try to say goodbye…"<p>

I began, but just like every time I started singing the nervousness began to fade away with the words. Then they faded all together as Albus moved around to my line of sight as he walked back to them. I couldn't believe that I had someone like this to realize my dreams before I had even realized them.

"At the end of  
>At the end of the world<br>Will you find me  
>Will you find me<br>At the end of  
>At the end of the world<br>Will you find me  
>So that we can go together<p>

Together... "

Ending with a smile, I gave a small curtsy and with a thank you moved off the stage. Moving past the others I finally set eyes on Albus and before I could even ask how it went he picked me up in a tight hug. Letting out a giggle and accepting that as an answer, I took hold of the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

"Thank you," I whispered as he sat me down.

"Well, I had to do something special for our anniversary," he whispered and as I looked up at him I just felt that flip in my stomach, the one that told you without a doubt that you were in love with this person and would be forever. And without a doubt, I wanted to make this night as amazing as it was for me, for him.

Pulling into one last kiss, I trailed my hand down his arm and gripped onto his hand before moving out of the doors. "Where are we going?" he laughed as I pulled him through the kitchen and too anxious for the second time tonight, I just smiled back to him as we moved around the pool and towards the pool house.

"This is where we spent our first night together," I smiled to him as I turned around letting his hand go and moved around to close the door.

"I remember," he smiled.

"Well, I want to give you you're anniversary gift here as well," I whispered, working so my voice didn't crack from the nerves.

For a moment, he just looked to me for a moment, as if processing the statement. "What is it?" he murmured out.

"Really, Albus," I giving up on the coy act as I let out a giggle I just moved up to him and grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled him into a kiss. Getting over his surprise, he wrapped his hands around my back and deepened it.

"But are you sure?" he murmured in between.

"Yes," I smiled and quickly, he bent down slightly and scooped me up and carried me into the guest room.

oOo

Reaching up, I batted away the hand tickling my nose and rolled over onto my side as Albus let out a small laugh. "We need to get up and dressed before anyone finds us," He whispered and leaned over kissing the back of my shoulder.

"Okay," I murmured but still pulled the sheets up tighter around me. I just like this feeling too much, even if certain parts of me were sore. Though after last night, I'm not sure that much could ruin this high.

"Come on, Love," He whispered and rolling on my back, I propped myself up on my elbows and just watched him slip out and walk around to the end where all our clothes were sitting. And despite the blush I felt creeping up over my cheeks, I wasn't about to look away.

Scooping up his boxers, he slipped them back on and glanced up to me, and gave his over smile. "You're just making this harder on me on purpose aren't you?" he smirked.

"What, I'm just admiring the view," I giggled.

"While I'm trying not to," He chuckled and reaching forward he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him. Unable to help it, I let out a full laugh and sat up quickly and pulled him turned me and into a kiss as I laid back down.

Smiling, he pulled back, holding his upper body up with a hand as he bent over and reached up, brushing my tangled hair back before placing a soft kiss on my lips then pulling back completely. Knowing that he was telling the truth and more than anything we couldn't be caught, I started to get up and slipped out with the sheet around me.

"Here, I'll go get you some pajama's for you and then we can just bring these in later," he offered and agreeing with a nod, I pulled on my underwear and bra before making the bed just to hide everything. We could wash the sheets later. Scooping up my dress, I decided we should probably hide these too until we could get them and folded it up, tucking it in the relatively empty dresser. Doing the same with Albus' shirt and jacket, I scooped up his pants to fold them when I felt something in his pants pocket.

Reaching in, I pulled out something that I had never bargained for and that was a small velvet ring box. Looking to it in shock, I debated the idea of looking in it but quickly I flipped it up to reveal the simple silver band with a square diamond in the middle. Just then I heard the pool house door open and close and quickly snapped the box shut and shoved it back in the pocket right as he moved back in the room.

Seeing me holding the pants he paused a little wide eyed, but came back quickly just as I did the same and continued folding them up. "Anyone see you?" I asked with a smirk as I tucked them in the drawer.

"Nope," he handed me over the pair of sweatpants and tank top. "Everything good?"

Glancing around, I thought about it and everything in this room at the time before answering. "Great," I answered with a smile before I leaned up and pecked his lips.


	88. Epilogue

When you enter school…any school whether it be primary, secondary, or higher education you want to leave a mark. You want to scar it just to show that you've been there somehow, physical or emotional. It could be through fighting and making a horrible reputation for yourself, it could be for the friends you keep or romance you have. But the time comes when you look back on all those scars and realize that truly they don't matter. Ordinarily you don't make a scar that big to last for years.

That's my time at Hogwarts. I worked so hard to leave some sort of impression; something that I would be remembered for, though while I might have a plaque stating that I was head girl I didn't do anything worth remembering. I had just what those had done before me. I helped to write the rally cry, but while everyone was singing and roaring with cheers as Rose Weasley led our team to victory against the Slytherins for the cup no one remembered that we had done that.

You could look at this and see it as something horrible. I didn't do a single thing to leave my name on Hogwarts, the Fearsome Four was going to fade into the background just as the others had before, for a new group to take control.

But as I looked back while crossing that lake once again and looked to the stands singing for us through blurry tear brimmed eyes I couldn't be sad. Because while I might have wanted to be remembered there, I realized that I had a much bigger opportunity outside those walls.

The letter in my truck was leading me towards a new dream in London and as I looked to the man beside me he was offering me a new life.

"Of course," I whispered and leaned in, kissing him softly as he slid the ring onto my finger.

oOo

The piano sparked the screams and shouts that made my stomach quake and still unable to help it I gave a wide smile as the crowds started clapping along and the spot light came up illuminating me. "How's everyone doing tonight," I called out over the microphone, getting shouts in return.

"You won't find him drinking at the table  
>Rolling dice or staying out 'til three<br>You won't ever find him be unfaithful  
>You will find him, you'll find him next to me"<p>

It hadn't been easy to get here, standing in front of fans despite the leap ahead I had at the beginning thanks to the man standing off to the side of the stage. It had taken three long and hard years before my voice was on the radio and five until I was here, but honestly I wouldn't imagine it any different now that I was here. Despite the troubles that I had with Albus, our first year of marriage being anything but calm with plenty of nights that he was on the couch of our small flat and one or two when he spent at James' or Scorp and Rose's. But now, with him being the head photographer at the Prophet, and me up here we still had our troubles, but were more than just happy.

"When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
>And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe<br>When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling  
>I will find him, I'll find him next to me"<p>

Glancing over to the side, I grinned to him along with Rose and Scorpius who were finally leaving the house for some fun, something they hadn't done since baby Zoe had been born two months ago. But Grandma Hermione and (despite the fact that she was a Malfoy) Grandpa Ron had been glad to watch her.

Turning back to my fan's I smiled and waved to a couple of girls in the front row. I wasn't that popular, nothing like the Weird Sister, or even Celestina Warbeck (though the family was glad that Nana Molly had started to prefer my music to hers) but I had enough of a following that we were able to move out of our small flat and into a house in Ilkley near to Rose and Scorp. We had all wanted to live next to each other, that way our kids would be able to play with each other. Now we just needed to catch up.

Moving across the stage, I unconsciously put my hand on my stomach and gave a smile, wonder how Albus was going to react to the news tonight.

oOo

"Albus!" I called up the stairs from beside the fireplace where I was holding the hand of the six year old beside me; mostly so I could make sure she wouldn't get into something and get dirty before anyone had seen her.

"Yup, coming," he rushed out, racing down the step carefully and slid up beside me with a smile, pulling the strap of his camera bag over head. Shaking my head, I gave a small smile and held out my hands, "all right, come here big boy," I took the two year old boy from his arms, which while I loved him to death he of course had to go to the bathroom right before we were about to leave.

With his arms free, he stooped down and picked her up off the floor. "You ready to go, darling?" Albus asked her with a grin.

"Yup," She grinned and smiling, I grabbed a handful of floo powder and with a rush was off towards the Burrow. Stepping out of the fireplace, I stepped into the house that had hardly changed a bit since that first time here. The only things that truly had was that there were definitely more pictures, and now instead of Nana Molly being in the kitchens, Ginny tended to be the one in there, like now.

"Oh," She shouted out as I blew the bit of dust off Aiden Neville's nose, getting a giggle out of him. "You're here, almost everyone is already outside." She smiled and moved forward, hugging both of us together as Albus came through. "The only ones that still have to show up are Fred and Maggie, Lucy, Roxie, and Dom and Lorcan."

"Well, Lucy and Roxie are always late," Albus answered and she hugged them and nodding she moved around.

Shifting out the front door where everyone was gathered, because there was no way we all could fit in here anymore, I looked to the decorated area, highlighted with a large banner congratulating Billy on his first year at Hogwarts right as a group of kids rushed by.

"Alright, alright," Albus rushed out and lowered her to the ground.

"Alice," I spoke, stooping down and she looked to me. "Remember what I said about Remus."

"Yes, mum," She answered and rolled her green eyes. "Don't make fun of his hair."

"That's right, he can't control it yet," I answered.

"Alright," She answered, "can I go now?"

"Kiss first, for rolling you eyes," I answered, pointing to my cheek and leaning in she pecked my cheek before running off to join the others. Standing back up, I looked to a smirking Albus.

"You know she's just like you," He spoke and I let out a small scoff.

"Are you kidding me, she got more than looks from you," I smirked and shaking his head slightly he reached over and took my free hand as we started towards the Weasley Bash.


End file.
